<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721280">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD (Anime), RWBY, Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Tomb Raider (Video Games), Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Collars, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Orgy, Porn, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a chance opportunity Harry Potter's reality is unwritten and he becomes the Dragon King, Hadrian Peverell. Harry/Multiple Women Over Multiple Fandoms. Light on Plot. Content not suitable for children. Pairings to add as the story progresses. On Indefinite Hiatus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Bones/Harry Potter, Amy Pond (Doctor Who)/Harry Potter, Aphrodite (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)/Harry Potter, Apolline Delacour/Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Clarke Griffin/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Emma Frost/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter/Caitlin Snow, Harry Potter/Clara Oswald, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Raven Reyes, Harry Potter/Selene (Underworld), Harry Potter/Weiss Schnee, Harry Potter/Willow Schnee, Harry Potter/Winter Schnee, Kara Danvers/Harry Potter, Lara Croft/Harry Potter, Lena Luthor/Harry Potter, Lexa (The 100)/Harry Potter, Megan Jones/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Nora Darhk/Harry Potter, Octavia Blake/Harry Potter, Rias Gremory/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Wanda Maximoff/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lily Evans-Potter; Narcissa Black-Malfoy; Kara Danvers(Supergirl)(Flashback Scene); Kara Danvers(Supergirl); Gabrielle Delacour; Gabrielle/Kara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This little side project is very different from how I normally do stories. One of the biggest things is that I have had as a hard rule since about 2017 or 2018 where I don't publish a story before it's finished. This story is the exception to this rule, as I will be writing a chapter, posting a chapter, writing a chapter, posting a chapter. There's no rhyme, reason, or schedule for this story, it's just going to be posted wherever. Most of my other writing is done in the morning, while I work on this story at night, which may lead to slight shifts of the writing. Granted, you might notice no change at all. My other projects will take priorities over this one, this is a side project.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This will be Harry(or Hadrian) in a collective(harem for you normies) with many, many, women over many different fandoms. But, I will have some women from the Harry Potter fandom in this story, which generally doesn't happen that often. The timeline of this story will be fluid and will be whatever I want it to be, at any time of this story. It's secondary to the smut after all.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I have no doubt there will be some readers who will have ideas of who they wish to be included in this story. And I may entertain some ideas, within reason. Although there are some women that will be off of the table without any consideration. Hermione Granger being the one I know is going to cause some controversy. So, if you can't function without Hermione being involved in the pairing, then let's shake hands and I'll escort you to the back button of your browser.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I guess this is kind of a soft reboot of Ascension, minus the plot, although kind of not. Yeah, plot's very much a background thing in this story</strong>
</p><p><b>The following chapter contains incest, cuckolding, dubious consent, </b> <b> <span class="u">inappropriate</span> </b> <b> workplace behavior, anal, threesomes, and Supergirl. And lot's of smut. Viewer discretion is advised. Enjoy, children. Although if you really are a child, then you shouldn't be reading this. I will be giving a preview of the smut scenes showing up in the chapter in the heading of every chapter and in each scene as an additional warning.</b></p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One(Smut Scenes: Harry/Lily Evans-Potter; Harry/Narcissa Black-Malfoy; Harry/Kara Danvers(Supergirl)(Flashback Scene); Harry/Kara Danvers(Supergirl); Harry/Gabrielle Delacour; Harry/Gabrielle/Kara)</strong>
</p><p>Times passed where Harry, or Hadrian as he had referred to himself in recent memory, considered how things would have been different underneath different circumstances. A timeline which he had been sent to his magic-hating relatives, having been broken down by their abuse. He survived, physically at least. But had been much more willing to settle for less, to accept the small little bread crumbs which had been given to him. Where Hadrian would latch onto the first friends who would have him, out of some desperate desire to belong. Regardless of whether said friends even could be breathed in the same sentence as a wizard of his potential without it being laughable.</p><p>Not that Hadrian would reach great heights. Instead, he would reach heights, levels of mediocrity and disappointment if he lived in a timeline like that. He would just barely survive and do the bare minimum to be mostly competent. And that was at his most motivated.</p><p>This hypothetical alternate reality made Hadrian want to throw up. But, it was merely but a flicker, a shadow, in the deepest, darkest corner of Hadrian's mind. A reality which had been reshaped thanks to a chance meeting in a long distant timeline.</p><p>The powerful young wizard descended down the steps with the extravagant mansion he shared with his mother and sisters. The man the world believed to be Hadrian's father died a long time ago, a valiant battle to the death. James Potter had more guts than he did brains, although he did have some valor which Hadrian grudgingly respected.</p><p>
  <strong>Harry/Lily Evans-Potter:</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian walked down the steps. He could see his mother, Lily, had risen up to cook him breakfast. An extremely powerful witch and an extremely beautiful woman, gorgeous, strong, and extremely talented in so many different ways.</p><p>No matter how many times Hadrian gazed upon his mother's beauty, he could not help and marvel at it. Especially since the beautiful women walked around the kitchen, wearing nothing, but a form-fitting apron which squeezed around her large round breasts, an amazing DD-Cup, and her slender, athletic waist, with her flat stomach. Her wide bubbly ass stuck out, along with her long, smooth beautiful legs. Every time Lily bent, Hadrian smiled as he got a good look at her.</p><p>The fact anyone compared a useless cow who shot equally useless children out of her vagina to a goddess like Lily Evans made Hadrian just question their mental stability.</p><p>Hadrian walked over calmly and slapped his mother on the ass which caused her to turn around with a sultry smile.</p><p>"Hello, honey," Lily said. "Breakfast will be ready soon."</p><p>"As it should be," Hadrian said. "But, you know I'm in the mood for something else this morning."</p><p>Hadrian grabbed Lily and pulled his gorgeous mother in a very hot kiss. Hadrian took control of the house. Making a powerful witch bend to his will had been a mark of Hadrian's power. Hadrian reached underneath Lily's apron and grabbed her ass to make her moan into his mouth.</p><p>Lily's fingers quickly worked open her son's pants, and trembled. Hadrian tore off her apron and revealed her body.</p><p>"Oh, I know what you want, baby," Lily breathed while stroking his cock.</p><p>"Yes, your pussy, now!" Hadrian growled in his mother's ear.</p><p>Hadrian made sure the table was nice and clear for sex. Which brought a smile to Lily's face. She taught Harry well about this at the very least. Harry slammed Lily straight down onto the table and groped her breasts hard. Those intense green eyes mirrored her own and made Lily burn with lust.</p><p>Twelve inches of manhood spiked down into Lily's hot cunt and made her scream. She was wet as hell and ready to take Hadrian deeper and deeper inside of her body.</p><p>"Mum, you know how much I like ripping that apron off of you and fucking you on the table," Hadrian said. "You're such a slutty MILF. I can't wait to wreck your pussy."</p><p>"Oooh, make my cunt your own personal cock sleeve!" Lily screamed in Hadrian's ear. "Fucking pummel it, pummel it fucking raw. Drive that big, fat throbbing cock into me and wreck me!"</p><p>"Such a mouth on you," Hadrian said. "Guess, I'm going to have to teach you manners, Mother."</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Lily and turned her over. The sorcerer spanked Lily's nice, juicy butt. The handprints off of her ass were marks of pleasure. Hadrian ground himself up against Lily and guided himself deep inside of her once again. Lily sucked Hadrian's cock deep inside of her body.</p><p>As with every morning, Hadrian used Lily as his own personal fucksleeve. Her tight pussy squeezed Hadrian's mighty organ and slammed down into her hard from behind. She turned and Hadrian grabbed her breasts. He groped them and pounded into Lily.</p><p>"Mmm, my cock is the only cock that you will think of," Hadrian said. "You're so fucking hot taking it in me."</p><p>Lily laid down the table and drooled practically from the fucking her son gave her. Hadrian leaned deep inside of her and pounded her until she shook from the sheer force of him. Lily tried her hardest to milk Hadrian and to get him closer and closer to the orgasm which she shook all over the place for.</p><p>Her stomach distended from Hadrian's manhood ramming into her. Lily could feel him going deeper and deeper inside of her. Hadrian ran his hands over her body and made Lily moan.</p><p>The first time Hadrian came into his full powers, Lily fought, she struggled against it. Hadrian slowly seduced her, and won her over. And he took his proper spot as the Alpha in the house. Hadrian rode faster and faster into Lily and stretched her hot cunt completely out for him.</p><p>"Mum, you're so fucking hot!" Hadrian groaned.</p><p>"And you're so fucking big!" Lily moaned. "You have a real man's cock!"</p><p>Lily stretched out for Hadrian and with one more push, Hadrian lost it inside of her. The powerful sorcerer buried his warm seed deep inside of Lily's body and rode her to a very hot finish.</p><p>Hadrian spilled a load deep inside of his mother's pussy. Hadrian, being a sufficiently powerful wizard, could choose whether or not to knock up one of his lovers. And given that he did not want to deal with any mewling little shit factories any time soon, he decided to leave the potency of his cum off, for now.</p><p>Perhaps, when Hadrian could safely hyper-age his daughters up to a more interesting age in a matter of weeks, without breaking their minds, both those of daughter and mother, and not in the fun way, he would do it. It was really a work in progress.</p><p>Hadrian figured he must have done it eventually. He did get to know several of his daughters from the future through time fuckery. And they had been quite eager to meet him.</p><p>Hadrian slid all the way from Lily and allowed her to collapse down onto the table. Lily regained her bearings, rose from the table.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Lily resumed fixing her son's breakfast, while his cum rolled down her legs.</p><p>What a woman. What a woman indeed.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>Hadrian marched up to the front gates of Malfoy Manor like he owned the place. Which to be honest, he might as well. Hadrian knocked on the door.</p><p>The doors opened and that ferret faced little tool Draco Malfoy answered it. Draco flashed Hadrian one of those looks which radiate pure contempt and scorn.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Potter?"</p><p>Still rude, and still the wrong name.</p><p>"Malfoy, you should know by now, it's Peverell."</p><p>That reminder that Hadrian had been part of a magical lineage for more decorated and which stretched back for far longer than the Malfoys was the gut punch that really hit Draco where it counted. Hadrian honestly did not care about such things, but the fact it really, really rustled some feathers really put a smile on his face.</p><p>Despite the initial burst of rudeness, Draco wisely kept his mouth shut. It only took several dozen times of behavior correction with Hadrian teaching Malfoy humiliating lesson after humiliating lesson before he got the hint. Hadrian ruled the Slytherin House and Draco was just a pretender.</p><p>"Tell your mother I'm here."</p><p>Draco paused and Hadrian clapped his hands.</p><p>"Get on with it then."</p><p>Oh, yes, that was a reminder of something which stung Draco, and hard. Hadrian had been sleeping with his mother. And Lucius knew of it, and yet could not do anything about it. What was worse, was that Narcissa used gold from the Malfoy Family vault to lavish Hadrian with gifts and to continue to ensure she would remain in his good graces. Draco watched more and more of his inheritance being funneled to appease Potter. Just because he was the head of House Black, and Narcissa wished to avoid getting disowned.</p><p>And if Lucius tried to intervene, Hadrian could take all of the Malfoy gold thanks to a clause which Draco's grandfather overlooked when signing the Marriage contract. Granted, House Black had been rather devious in protecting their own interests above all others, although they could not even imagine how they would get into Hadrian's hands.</p><p>Now, one might ask, why would Hadrian keep Lucius and Draco among the living? Well, oh hypothetical question seeker, everyone needed a hobby. And tormenting those two did not cease amusing Hadrian, yet.</p><p>And one all amusement ceased, well accidents happened. Just ask the dearly departed, late, great, Albus Dumbledore. And Severus Snape. And Dolores Umbridge. And Cornelius Fudge.</p><p>"Mother! Po...Peverell!"</p><p>Narcissa Black-Malfoy appeared at the sets, looking like a vision of beauty. Her large, supple breasts were fit to burst out of the very elegant dress she wore. The edge of the dress came down to her mid-hip area, and showed Narcissa's long, womanly legs, which had been covered in thigh-high black stockings.</p><p>"My Lord, welcome," Narcissa said. "Draco, if your father returns, tell him that I'm conducting business with Lord Peverell and I'm not to be disturbed. No matter what."</p><p>"Yes, Mother."</p><p>
  <strong>Harry/Narcissa Black-Malfoy</strong>
</p><p>Narcissa invited Hadrian up the steps. Draco could do nothing more than scowl at Hadrian. Hadrian took Narcissa's hand and the two walked up the steps.</p><p>"He's unfortunately becoming more like his father," Narcissa told her lord. "Which makes me fear that his future prospects aren't that bright."</p><p>The moment the door shut, Narcissa wrapped her arms around Hadrian. Hadrian returned and pulled Narcissa into a long passionate kiss. The two pressed lip by lip together, with Hadrian's fingers running down Narcissa's legs and underneath her dress.</p><p>He pulled back, with a smirk.</p><p>"No underwear?"</p><p>"Is there a point, great one?"</p><p>No, Hadrian supposed there was not. He unveiled Narcissa's juicy melons. Her nice slender waist curved down to a wide, juicy set of hips. A strip of blonde hair covered Narcissa's cunt, shaved in a lightning bolt symbol, the style for many pureblood wives.</p><p>A reminder to their husbands, when they had the rare chance to gaze on their wife's naked form, who they belonged to. With that thought, Hadrian reacquainted himself with every inch of Narcissa's body. While he had seen her just a few days previously, she was a fine beauty who put some women a fraction of her age to shame.</p><p>Hadrian squeezed Narcissa's round tit, and made her cry out for pleasure. The moment he kissed down Narcissa's body. He took his time savoring every last inch of her body. Narcissa spread her legs for her master, and showed her pussy to him. Hadrian lowered himself tongue first into her.</p><p>Hadrian ate Narcissa out. Narcissa cried out in pleasure while the powerful Lord Peverell used that tongue. Some hated the fact he had gifts. Men who would never even hope to be as great as him. Pathetic, weak, worms of wizards, who did not devour Narcissa.</p><p>Narcissa hit her peak. Hadrian went down on her and ate her pussy until she thrashed up and down. Her hips moved back and forth.</p><p>"I love tasting you in the morning," Hadrian said. "Especially after knowing you spent last evening fingering yourself raw in anticipation for our meeting."</p><p>"Nothing beats the real thing, though," Narcissa breathed.</p><p>No, it did not. Narcissa's hungry gaze and drooling mouth both made Hadrian smirk. He slowly stripped off of his clothes, and revealed his strong, toned body. Not an ounce of fat on it.</p><p>Narcissa licked her lips when faced with Hadrian's pussy destroyer. She leaned in and proceeded to give her lord a messy blowjob. Hadrian pushed a little bit faster into Narcissa's throat and she inhaled for him.</p><p>"Breathe easily my dear," Hadrian said.</p><p>Narcissa heaved through her nose when taking Hadrian's manhood deeper and deeper into her mouth. Her nose pressed up against Hadrian's pelvic bone. He grabbed her hair and face-fucked her.</p><p>The warmth of Narcissa's mouth dragged Hadrian in. He fucked her like a pussy.</p><p>"Ever since I saw you for the first time, escorting that oxygen thief you called a son to the platform, I wanted to face-fuck you. Make sure you service me while your son and pathetic husband cry into their soy."</p><p>Harder pumping with Hadrian ramming deeper and deeper into Narcissa's mouth. She hungered for him.</p><p>"Swallow my cum. You better not waste a drop, Cissa."</p><p>Narcissa squeezed Harry's balls and intended to get several times the daily recommended dose of protein shot down her throat.</p><p>Hadrian bottomed out in Narcissa and fired down her throat. Narcissa hung on, her face smeared in sweat, with her makeup being slightly messed up from the force of which Hadrian fucked her. Lipstick and drool smeared all the way down the powerful sorcerer's prick while he powered through her throat.</p><p>Narcissa, like a pureblood queen, sucked up every single last drop of seed. It dribbled out of Hadrian's manhood and stuck to her lips. She kissed Hadrian one final time and breathed on his manhood.</p><p>"On all fours."</p><p>"Like your bitch?"</p><p>Hadrian smiled, and Narcissa rose onto the bed. Hard as fuck, Hadrian worked all the way down her body. The sorcerer kissed and thrilled Narcissa right to the point where he reached her earlobe.</p><p>"Our investment on the island is working out well," Hadrian said. "It will be a nice haven for us after we finish changing this world."</p><p>Narcissa could hardly wait. Her walls glistened as her lord guided himself into her. The hunky wizard behind her grabbed her hips and plowed into her.</p><p>Hadrian pounded Narcissa's beautiful MILF body doggy style. He grabbed her hips and pounded her like the prized pureblood bitch she was. Narcissa let out several cries the deeper which Hadrian rocked deeper and faster inside of her. He held her and pounded her brains out.</p><p>"Now."</p><p>One more reminder how Hadrian owned her. Narcissa's hot, snug pussy, shaped to squeeze Hadrian's prick with the perfect tightness, released her juices onto him.</p><p>Hadrian rode on through and pounded Narcissa Malfoy harder than before. He squeezed Narcissa's juicy ass and spanked her a couple of times.</p><p>Orgasm after orgasm and Hadrian built up a heavy load into his balls.</p><p>"Please, my lord, drain your balls!" Narcissa howled loudly.</p><p>"You do want that, don't you?"</p><p>Hadrian pushed deeper into Narcissa, and left visible marks on her body. He wrecked her with his cunt breaker and sent Narcissa over the tipping point. He sped up and made her cum again and again and again.</p><p>After Hadrian finished fucking Narcissa into a drooling, stupor, he rewarded her by exploding inside of her. Hadrian left a huge cream pie in Narcissa's overstuffed pussy.</p><p>The cum stuffed Narcissa and still pumped into her endlessly. A small river of drool puddled around Narcissa's mouth on the bed, her mascara smeared, lipstick ruined, and hair all in disarray, with eyes slightly rolled back.</p><p>In other words, the perfect fucked completely stupid look.</p><p>"Don't clean yourself up," Hadrian told her. "Get dressed when you're ready, and I'll see you at the Ministry later."</p><p>Narcissa's head bobbed. When Hadrian was certain she understood, he left Narcissa slumped on the bed.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>Hadrian sat in the topmost floor of an extremely tall tower funded generously by the purebloods who Hadrian cuckolded. Horizon International had branches all over the world, although Hadrian did stick close to the home base in London, at least for now. Until he finished rearranging the furniture in the Ministry of Magic, and set the stage for a world which he could influence whether near or far.</p><p>Upon the wall had a plaque which had the words "Deal with It or GTFO" written on it.</p><p>The office door opened up, and a stunning blonde woman stepped into the room. The blonde walked into the room, with her hair clipped back in a ponytail. She dressed in a nice silken red blouse fitting tightly against her nice firm breasts. The blouse rode up at certain movements, giving Hadrian a good look at her sexy navel. The mini-skirt added to the appeal to showcase the stunner's long legs and the nice, elegant shoes the blonde wore made her look like a runway model. She turned over to check something on the desk, which gave Hadrian a nice look at her ass.</p><p>Jackpot.</p><p>This woman honestly needed no introduction. Her name was Kara Danvers, better known as Kara-Zor-El, who worked as Hadrian's personal assistant and did a damn good job at it. She was highly qualified, which was a bonus on top of being a hot blonde with nice legs, an ass, and her tits were blossoming now as well. Although nothing compared to some of the alternate versions of her, but give her time.</p><p>Indeed, there were many. Hadrian hoped to collect the entire set in due time.</p><p>Oh, and she was Supergirl as well. Which was only relevant because Hadrian fucked her in the costume repeatedly.</p><p>Some people might not like her being here. Refer to the plaque.</p><p>"Good morning, Kara."</p><p>"Good morning, Harry," Kara said. "The Wizengamot wants to meet with you."</p><p>"Oh, of course they do," Hadrian said to her. "The sooner I replace all of those old relics with hot witches, the sooner I can end all sessions with an orgy."</p><p>"Well, that is a fine goal, sir," Kara told him. "Also, the Veela representatives will be arriving shortly to meet with you. I feel like they're going to want to do something other than talk."</p><p>"I agree," Harry said.</p><p>"The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company will be meeting with you tomorrow after The Veela meeting," Kara said. "I scheduled her for a late meeting, to ensure you have plenty of time to...negotiation, with the Veela delegation ."</p><p>"Brilliant as usual," Hadrian told her.</p><p>Kara flashed a smile. She knew that was not the reason why Harry hired her, although it did help. Her qualifications did put her ahead of the many vapid empty-headed bimbos which Harry could hire for this position. Although, he did go through a few of them, before he hired Kara.</p><p>She would be forever grateful to Lena for recommending Kara, first for the position at the Horizon Branch in the States, and then recommending her for this job.</p><p>"Nymphadora is still in Central City, but she will be checking in soon," Kara said.</p><p>"I might check up on her before then," Hadrian said.</p><p>Lots to see, lots to do, quite a few women to do in Central City, but that was for later.</p><p>Kara proceeded to rattle off several facts and figures. The short of what she was saying, is that Horizon was doing quite well, in all metrics. Hadrian drifted back to when he hired Kara.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Harry/Kara Danvers(Supergirl)(Flashback Scene)</strong>
</p><p>Well, Hadrian burned through yet another personal assistant. It was not their fault, per say, Hadrian just expected a lot out of those the women were working directly beneath him. And he overexerted many of them and burned them out in a matter of weeks.</p><p>Hadrian went through the potential candidates to find one who would stick. One candidate stuck out, and after doing an extensive background check on her, this was the one which Hadrian wanted. Lena Luthor recommended her to work at his Southwest branch of Horizon, and Hadrian and Lena helped each other in the past.</p><p>Lena's comment when he flew this idea past her, agreed it was a good idea.</p><p>A knock on the door, and a very anxious looking blonde woman entered the office. She dressed in bland, drab, grey clothes, and a rather length skirt which passed her knees. Hadrian saw she tried to dress professionally, but did so in a way which almost detracted from her beauty.</p><p>"Ms. Danvers."</p><p>"Doctor Peverell, I'm so grateful for this."</p><p>"Well, you haven't got the job yet," Hadrian said. "I understand you have some experience working as a personal assistant to Cat Grant. How was that?"</p><p>"A challenge," Kara admitted.</p><p>"Yes, I can imagine, Cat can be quite the handful, until you know how to handle her," Hadrian mused absent-mindely. "You managed to survive that."</p><p>"Yes, I did what I could," Kara said. "It's just an honor to work with you, you have done way too many amazing things. You managed to solve global warming without causing people to lose their jobs."</p><p>Yes, Hadrian did do that. But, he had no need for Kara to talk about his many virtues.</p><p>"I'm happy to see you appreciate what I've done," Hadrian said. "But, I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about you. And the fact you are more than qualified. Smart, articulate, and motivated to do the job, no matter how long it takes, no matter how many hours that you put in. Both Cat Grant and Lena Luthor gave me favorable references. But, tell me, why do you think you deserve this job? Are you willing to do anything to get your dream job? A job which will set you up for life, where you will never have to worry for the rest of your life."</p><p>"Yes, I'll do anything," Kara said. "Please, anything."</p><p>"Anything, that's a big promise, Ms. Danvers," Harry said. "Do you think if I told you to, could you drop to your knees and give me a blowjob. Right now?</p><p>This caused Kara to blink.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Do you think you could service me whenever I asked you? Would you hike up your skirt, bend over my desk and spread your legs? Would you strip completely naked and climb on my cock? Could you take a phone call if you had my cock rammed in your ass?"</p><p>Kara flushed red.</p><p>"This is inappropriate," Kara stammered.</p><p>Well, Hadrian never feared being reported to HR. Mostly because it was completely filled with women he was banging.</p><p>"Ms. Danvers, it's a simple question. I can see you looking at me. Undressing me with your eyes. You're thinking about it. Sure you might act like a good little girl, but there's a slut waiting to break out, waiting to serve me, and waiting to take me."</p><p>"Doctor Peverell, this is..this is…"</p><p>Hadrian grabbed Kara and silenced her with a kiss. Kara thought about pushing back, but then, she relaxed, tightened her grip around him and returned the kiss. Like it was important for living. Like she needed it more than air.</p><p>He pulled away from Kara and left her breathing heavily. She pushed the glasses up.</p><p>"You're going to be my boss," Kara told him.</p><p>"I know," Hadrian said. "Do you think you can do a little dance for me?"</p><p>"I love dancing," Kara told him without thinking.</p><p>The kiss seemed to have clouded her mind and intoxicated her senses.</p><p>"Great, I love to see women dancing. While your clothes aren't geared for that, we're just having to make do. I'm sure though behind those drab layers, there's something more beautiful waiting to break out."</p><p>Kara's hips swayed back and forth a little bit. Almost as if music magically compelled her. Her hands moved to her blouse and without thinking, she pulled it up, revealing a cute little lacy blue bra. Hadrian looked at her breasts, nice and perky. They could grow and they would grow.</p><p>The fact Kara took her clothes off before the handsome businessman got her hot and horny. She stripped her skirt off, and kicked her shoes off. Kara stood in front of Harry, in her underwear. She noticed the effect it was having for him.</p><p>"If I ask you to, will you do it? Will you give me a blowjob?"</p><p>"Anything you want, sir."</p><p>Kara undid Hadrian's pants and then pulled them down. His undershorts came down quickly and with that, Hadrian's big cock hit Kara right in the face. She looked at it up close.</p><p>"Never saw one in real life, haven't you?"</p><p>Kara shook her head and guided her hand down Hadrian's length to test it. She gave him a small kiss on his prick. Kara tested the waters by working her mouth all the way around Hadrian's tool. The cock pulsed into her mouth. Hadrian gently guided her head forward until she popped around his cock.</p><p>Hadrian pumped into Kara's mouth. Her hot lips and tight super throat wrapped around him. The look of innocence masked the true inner deviant which was begging to come out. Hadrian leaned into her and pounded her wet mouth, hard and fast.</p><p>Kara hoped she was doing a good job. She hoped she pleased Hadrian. Did Lena know he would do this to her? Were Harry and Lena...Kara thought about that and got wet. Thinking about Harry and Lena together, and then with her, well it just made her bob up and down onto his cock hard.</p><p>"Closer, work that pole, work it like your job depends on it."</p><p>Which it kind of did. Kara coughed on Hadrian's prick. Oh, she had to really adjust for the sheer size and girth.</p><p>Kara's warm juicy lips were perfect for cock sucking. Hadrian pushed all the way down onto her and repeatedly fucked her face.</p><p>"Get ready."</p><p>Hadrian splattered into her mouth. The cum spilling into her mouth caused Kara to flinch. The shot ropes all over Kara's face, cheeks, and dribbled down her body. Cum smeared her glasses when Hadrian kept firing out her.</p><p>"Clean your glasses. I won't have you look unpresentable in my office."</p><p>Kara moved over to find something to wipe them down with. Hadrian stopped her cold.</p><p>"No, with your mouth. And we'll discuss the dress code after we're done."</p><p>The glasses came off and Kara licked Hadrian's seed off of it. She licked it up and locked onto Hadrian's eyes. She could watch his cock grow for her.</p><p>Kara scooped the cum which dripped down her face and sucked it in. Tasted like all of the most wonderful things to her. Kara grew naughty. She wanted Hadrian's cum in her coffee, topping her food, downing it every minute of the day and night.</p><p>"Show yourself to your new boss."</p><p>Kara unclipped her bra and then pulled down her panties. She rose up and presented herself on Hadrian's desk. Hadrian stripped down naked before her and climbed up next to Kara. He marveled over her body. Cute face, perky breasts, nice tight stomach, wide hips, and long legs. Not to mention a curvy butt which Hadrian really needed to push into his hand when he ran against it.</p><p>Hadrian began to commit every inch of Kara's fine body to his memory, using his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on her nipples. Kara shook underneath him.</p><p>"The great champion, Supergirl, quivering beneath me. Fitting."</p><p>Kara's eyes widened. She had little time to process that he knew. Hadrian dove between her legs and this caused Kara to see stars. His tongue vibrated into her tight pussy.</p><p>Naturally, Hadrian knew precisely who he had in his grasp. The supreme sorcerer did his homework. Kara's reaction as she further succumbed to the back of his tongue was delicious. Hadrian pressed against her and made Kara cry out. Her hands grabbed the back of his head.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"You'll learn."</p><p>Hadrian dove further into her and made Kara scream out. Hadrian always left his women satisfied and Kara would be a nice little jewel in this collection.</p><p>The most intense orgasm Kara ever felt in her life hit her. Given that she only had her fingers to gauge against, given how most toys were fragile with her strength, Kara did not have much. But she had a deep-rooted feeling that no one would be able to bring her to an orgasm as much as Hadrian did.</p><p>Hadrian removed himself from Kara and spread her legs. His hard cock pressed against Kara's flat stomach. Her alluring belly button rubbed against Hadrian's cock head. This made Kara cry out for him. Another touch, with Hadrian running his hands up Kara's body.</p><p>"Rao, you are impossible," Kara breathed.</p><p>"Yes, impossible to resist, my sexy Superslut."</p><p>Kara normally would have had a comment against this. However, Hadrian's prominent manhood slowly edged down her body. Rotating in circles and rubbing her. The friction of Hadrian's manhood pressed against Kara's thighs made her quiver and shake the faster he approached her womanhood. Kara closed her eyes and could feel him.</p><p>Inside her, oh she had to warm him this might be tricky.</p><p>Hadrian penetrated Kara with his magic. His pussy breaker of a cock rammed down into her. Those big, fat balls hit Kara on the thigh. Harry lifted one of Kara's lovely legs into his hand and pushed her down onto the desk. The desk's durability would soon be tested.</p><p>"You must be ready. Ready for this. Every day. But, being my personal assistant is not without its benefits. Or it's perks. As you can see, my dear."</p><p>Kara came unglued when Hadrian kissed down her leg and to her ankles. He began to suck on her toes and this made Kara moan out loud. His tongue massaged the underside of her foot as he rocked into her. Kara's soles were sensitive to Harry's touch and he drove into her.</p><p>"The fact you are competent and well-educated at your job, well that's just an added bonus. Because, sexy blondes who look nice in a short skirt and can be bent over a desk, they're a dime a dozen. But, you, you are something special. Aren't you, my sexy little Superslut?"</p><p>"Oooh, yes! Please keep it up! I want to feel good."</p><p>"Stay with me, and you'll feel better. You will be stronger, more powerful, and you will be more enhanced in every way. I know you have the potential to be something great."</p><p>Hadrian cupped Kara's perky breasts. Locked inside of her genetics was the power to bloom to greatness. He could teach her how to channel yellow solar energy to greater effect. The thought of how he could train Kara, made his balls throb in desire. Hadrian pushed deeper and deeper inside of her.</p><p>Those hands moved all over Kara's body. He groped and touched every part of her. The slap of those balls hit Kara repeatedly. He looked right into her stunning blue eyes. Hadrian kissed down onto Kara's neck and moved closer to her ear.</p><p>"Cum with a cock in your for the first time."</p><p>The doors holding back Kara's inner slut broke and she went completely wild. Kara wrapped her legs around the strong man who pushed into her. Hadrian leaned deep into Kara and pumped deeper and deeper inside of her. His finger touched her and made her cum.</p><p>Hadrian spent the next few minutes, working Kara through orgasm after orgasm. Kara made several hot sounds and clutched onto Harry's body. She came several times, until Hadrian slid out. Hadrian's hand moved up onto Kara's body, and he wrapped his fingers around the pole.</p><p>"You haven't earned the right to have my cum inside you yet. But, you will. For now."</p><p>"Why don't I do that, sir?" Kara asked. "I'm going to have to jerk you off to completely every day when you ask me. So why don't I show you what I can do?"</p><p>"Great idea. Take that cum on your face and wear it with pride. Own the fact that a powerful man came on your face."</p><p>Kara clutched Hadrian and jerked him as fast as she could. She ensured to pay attention to the balls, to give the full experience. This might have been Kara improvising most of the way, but she did receive a reaction out of Hadrian. Hadrian leaned deeper and deeper into Kara's hand until his cock exploded into her hand.</p><p>Jackpot. Kara took it right on the face. Blast after blast of cum launched onto Kara's face and trickled down. Her hand moved fast and furious while jerking Hadrian off until he decided it was sufficient.</p><p>The thick jism formed a mask on Kara's face and she struggled to open her eyes. One drop of cum broke from her eyelashes and she caught it on a seductive smile.</p><p>"It would be an honor to work underneath you every day, Doctor Peverell."</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Harry/Kara Danvers(Supergirl):</strong>
</p><p>The report finished up. Kara already kicked her shoes off and started to massage Harry's length with her feet. Her soft soles ground up and down the length of the man before her. The soft soles ground up and down against Hadrian's feet and worked him to the finish.</p><p>"Now that's done," Kara said. "I can take care of that naughty erection of yours, sir."</p><p>Kara peered over the top of her glasses and licked the underside of her lip. Hadrian groaned and throbbed when Kara's feet massaged his pulsing organ repeatedly.</p><p>"So soft," Hadrian groaned. "You know how to make sure you earn your pay."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Kara agreed. "All of the times where I stroked you off with my feet underneath the table, when you were having those important meetings. It's a wonder that you didn't lose it."</p><p>Kara trapped Hadrian's cock between her two toes and teased him. The heavy load swelling in Hadrian's balls continued from Kara pumping him up and down.</p><p>"Today, I want your ass."</p><p>Kara smiled and turned on the desk. She formed a gap between her feet and encouraged Hadrian to go in. Hadrian pumped in and out between Kara's foot pussy. His hand reaching for her skirt and hiking it up. Kara wore a lacy black thong for Hadrian which showcased her bubbly ass for him. Hadrian squeezed her cheeks and sunk his nails into the fleshy backside. Then he reared back and spanked Kara.</p><p>Kara dripped from the force of Hadrian's strong, powerful hand spanking her ass. Hadrian pulled Kara's thong off and revealed her stunning ass. The skilled sorcerer climbed over and made sure Kara did the splits on his desk.</p><p>The willing and loyal assistant/superheroine/office slut showed her pussy and ass for Hadrian. Hadrian leaned in and drove his tongue into Kara's sticky pussy to give it a taste. All while gearing his finger up to slide into her ass and to pleasure her. The honey dripped down. Hadrian swirled it in and appreciated Kara's juices.</p><p>"Stick it in."</p><p>Harry wedged his finger into Kara's super tight anus. Kara shook underneath Hadrian's finger while he pumped her from behind and made her scream in pleasure.</p><p>"You fucking nympomaniac. Did you run into Red Kryptonite on your way to work again?"</p><p>"Maybe, or maybe I just want your cock this bad naturally," Kara mewled. "Stick it in my ass, boss."</p><p>"Remember, you might be a hot little piece of ass in a tight skirt, but I still give the orders around here. Maybe you should learn a lesson in obedience, you little alien harlot."</p><p>Kara smiled, and wiggled her ass to egg her master on. Hadrian slapped her rear end and made her cry out in pleasure. Then, Hadrian, without any pause, dragged Kara over and practically draped her over his lap. Her sexy ass stuck up in the air.</p><p>Several loud spanks echoed throughout the room. Hadrian placed Kara over his lap and spanked her. Kara felt like a dirty little girl, spurting and moaning for him. Hadrian ripped open her top after a few spanks. Her rapidly blooming breasts spilled out of her top and Hadrian grasped in.</p><p>"Slut. You're my alien breeding bitch."</p><p>Oh, yes, Kara would gladly give up her womb for any of Hadrian's experiments to create the perfect daughters. She cried repeatedly, out in pleasure, as Hadrian spanked Kara's fine bottom. Every time his hand rattled against her rear end, Kara shook in pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian stuck his fingers between Kara's legs after he finished spanking her. The Last Daughter of Krypton squirmed and juiced right until Hadrian pulled his fingers all the way out. He popped them into Kara's mouth one by one, making her suck juices down to the very last drop.</p><p>Roughly, Hadrian grabbed Kara and hurled her over the top of a table which nearly caused the coffee urn to spill onto the floor. Kara grabbed it to prevent coffee from going everywhere.</p><p>"Perfect. Good reflexes. Let's see how good your reflexes are to this."</p><p>Kara clasped the table, nails digging into the fine wood finish, the moment Hadrian rammed his large monster cock deep into Kara's tight asshole. Kara clasped onto the table and let out a very intense moan with Hadrian feeding more and more of his cock into her ass.</p><p>Over the months, Hadrian trained Kara to take the entire thing in her ass. Her asshole gaped from Hadrian pushing deeper and deeper inside of her. Hadrian reached in and grabbed her hair. Kara had been forced into position for Hadrian's tongue to ram into her throat and violate her tonsils.</p><p>"Mmmph!"</p><p>Hadrian waved his hand and a magical purple dildo slammed into Kara's pussy. It copied Hadrian's will power while it buried deep inside of Kara. While nothing would compare to Hadrian's massive prick rammed into her ass, this would do nicely.</p><p>"Look up in the sky, it's Supergirl with her master's cock rammed deep in her ass."</p><p>Kara let out another gasp, as she levitated up over the air. Hadrian bent her over in mid-air, and proceeded to ass fuck her even harder. The blood rushed to Kara's head when he pounded her.</p><p>"Cum for me. Now!"</p><p>Hadrian replaced the magical dildo with his fingers and jammed them deep into Kara's gushing pussy. Kara came hard all over his hand from Hadrian's hard anal penetration. He slammed deep into the Kara's ass with a force of a train which rattled her.</p><p>Kara lost her balance and fell. She landed on the soft rug. Hadrian did not relent and he pulled her back by the hair. He rammed Kara's ass deeper and deeper.</p><p>Hadrian let go of Kara's hair and once again touched her body. He took a journey to all the favorite spots on Kara's body which made her moan even louder. Having a woman strong enough to lift mountains just explode for him made Hadrian smile. His tight ass pinched Hadrian and he buried himself deeper into her ass.</p><p>Another spank to Kara's ass. Red marks had been left all over her ass. Hadrian squeezed her a few times and spanked her heavenly cheeks. Kara let out a cry of passion.</p><p>"Use my ass as a cum dump, sir."</p><p>Every time Kara reinforced Hadrian's authority over her, it made him repeatedly spike his cock deeper into Kara's ass. Kara sucked Hadrian in and he pressed faster and faster inside of her. The skilled thrusts brought Hadrian to the edge and he could feel his balls filling up.</p><p>"Enjoy your gift, my Superpet."</p><p>Kara leaked all over Hadrian's carpet and had been punished with another spanking. She could not help herself. Drool and cum spilled out of her respective lips. Hadrian pushed into her and fucked her asshole raw.</p><p>Hadrian sped up the thrusts and his balls tightened. The first blast of cum inside of Kara's ass caused her to cum hard on the office floor. The first thing anyone would see when entering Hadrian's office was Kara Danvers climaxing hard on the office floor after taking her boss's cock in her ass.</p><p>Typical day at the office at Horizon really.</p><p>Hadrian finished burying his load into Kara's bowels. Kara clasped onto the ground and collapsed, heaving hard with one final breath.</p><p>Kara collapsed on the ground, with a heavy breath. Super powers or not, the powerful wizard really took her to task. And then, he turned Kara over.</p><p>Hard again, as if he did not just dump gallons worth of cum into Kara's ass, Hadrian ground against her ass. Her super booty worked in Hadrian's hands. Hadrian made sure Kara's eyes focused on him making her asshole gape.</p><p>Hadrian continued to work his magic on Kara. Time as Hadrian commanded which allowed him to take his time as he picked. The only flaw in this ability as Hadrian had to be committing sexual acts with a woman for these particular powers to work.</p><p>To be fair, that was not a bug, it was a feature. That was the final thought which passed Hadrian's mind when he went in all Kara. The Emerald Eyed Enchanter pounded the Maid of Might in her ass until he was satisfied. Kara's eyes following the progress of Hadrian's breeding rod as it slammed into her ass made him smile.</p><p>Or she was too incoherent to properly enjoy it. Whatever came first.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Harry/Gabrielle Delacour</strong>
</p><p>Kara slumped back on the ground, cum flowing from her asshole. Her eyes rolled back slightly, with a small river of drool rolling down her chin. Cum, both fresh, and dried, also covered her face, and Kara's hair was all in disarray.</p><p>"Well, you did a number on her."</p><p>Hadrian turned his attention to the office doorway. Gabrielle Delacour stood, wearing a big grin. The tall, statuesque blonde sauntered towards Hadrian. Her blonde hair framed her beautiful face. Gabrielle's soft, plump lips brought only one thing to the sorcerer's mind. The trenchcoat Gabrielle wrapped herself in tantalized Hadrian. Each sway of her step made Hadrian honestly believe Gabrielle should have saxophone music playing.</p><p>The younger Delacour sister strutted forward. Gabrielle planted herself in Hadrian's lap and plant a huge kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Early," Hadrian told her.</p><p>"Do you complain?"</p><p>Hadrian wrapped his arm around the lovely Veela and pulled her closer. Gabrielle's allure flared up as she did when Hadrian had her in his arms. Not that he needed much enticement to indulge in a willing blonde woman right beside her.</p><p>"Never, Gabi. You're always welcomed to stop by, as many times and often as you want. Kara would agree with me, if she was able to string a coherent syllable together."</p><p>Gabrielle laughed, and slowly teased Hadrian by undoing the front of her trenchcoat. Smelling Kara on Hadrian added to the allure of the situation. She leaned in and breathed on his neck.</p><p>"Good. I'm glad you're more than up for a little reunion before the real fun tomorrow."</p><p>The trenchcoat opened up to reveal all of what Gabrielle had to offer. A sexy, lacy, see through corset made her large breasts look even more impressive. The thong covered Gabrielle's wet sex, and Hadrian had been reminded that Veelas only grew hair on their head. He ran down the apex of Gabrielle's smooth thigh and rubbed them. They were smooth and so kissable.</p><p>"Why don't we have a little fun before you head to the Ministry?" Gabrielle breathed. "I might swing by and visit some old friends while you're busy."</p><p>"I'm sure they'll be glad to see you."</p><p>Gabrielle and Hadrian French Kissed each other. The feisty Frenchwoman pushed her tongue Hadrian's throat, daring him to dominate her. Hadrian responded by grabbing Gabrielle's jaw and deepening the kiss hard. The two groped and felt each other up.</p><p>Hadrian's large pole pressing up against her tight tummy made Gabrielle warm on the inside. From the moment she laid eyes upon Hadrian, Gabrielle knew he would be a man who would rule over all and have a bevy of beautiful women of all sorts falling for him.</p><p>Naturally, the times a man like Hadrian appeared throughout human history could be counted on one hand with fingers left over. Gabrielle breathed heavily as those thoughts crossed her mind.</p><p>Hadrian turned Gabrielle and inhaled the beautiful scent coming from this French goddess. Hadrian kissed down the back of her neck and licked her. He moved over her shoulders and indulged in more of Gabrielle. Hadrian leaned in and bit down onto her neck, while Gabrielle guided Hadrian's hand. Her right tit slipped out of her corset, and Hadrian wrapped his hand around her creamy flesh and squeezed it.</p><p>Gabrielle ground up and down against Hadrian and turned to pull her corset down the rest of the way. The meeting of Gabrielle's breasts to Hadrian's strong muscular chest felt completely magical. Hadrian's fingers slipped down her back and played with her.</p><p>"It's time for your reminder that not only is my English better than my sister's, but my head game is as well."</p><p>Hadrian figured Fleur would vehemently disagree. Granted, Hadrian could magically translate many languages without any flaws in the translation due to his gifts. And he was not going to argue with Gabrielle.</p><p>Gabrielle kissed every inch of Hadrian's body. She made love with Hadrian's chest and her abs with her sweet tongue moving back and forth. She closed in on his rigid cock and breathed all over his cock.</p><p>"Let's clean up the mess your little pet made."</p><p>With a smile, Gabrielle signed her name all over Hadrian's cock and balls, using her tongue. Then she moved all the way in and planted her hot lips onto Hadrian's pole. Very slowly, Gabrielle lowered her mouth down onto Hadrian and engulfed his mighty staff into her mouth.</p><p>"Damn, Gabi, I haven't been feeding you enough lately."</p><p>Hadrian firmly tugged Gabrielle's head forward. The sexy Veela pogoed her mouth up and down on Hadrian's prick and sucked him in. Hard, deep, and she made a hell of a racket when sliding her mouth down on Hadrian. Gabrielle's vibrant eyes locked onto Hadrian's moving body.</p><p>She pulled up, and licked Hadrian's cock. She licked up his body, and then pressed herself down onto him. Then, slowly, Gabrielle sauntered down and pulled down her panties. Her smooth, hairless, tight pussy glistened for Hadrian. Hadrian edged over to her.</p><p>Gabrielle gasped the moment Hadrian dove tongue first into her honey pot. Being both creatures of sex, Hadrian with his Incubus heritage, and Gabrielle being of Veela heritage, it was a match made together. Gabrielle did not care if Hadrian sucked her soul out through her pussy.</p><p>Mostly because he owned her anyway. In mind, body and soul, and Hadrian's tongue vibrated.</p><p>Hadrian carved each letter of the Alphabet, first forward and then backwards, into Gabrielle's slick slit. He buried faster and deeper into her until he got her going and gushing. Gabrielle's hot juices pumped out and Hadrian bottomed his tongue down into her.</p><p>"Please, Har," Gabrielle gasped. "I need you, my master."</p><p>Hadrian smiled, and rose up. Gabrielle met him halfway, and the two dove into each other's arms with a passionate makeout session. Gabrielle left scratches on Hadrian's arm and back when she clawed him. They may have healed seconds later, but her point stood.</p><p>Gabrielle spread her legs and did the splits down onto Hadrian's crotch.</p><p>"Just rest, my love. Let me please you."</p><p>Hadrian allowed Gabrielle to enter the driver's seat, for a minute. He knew how pull Gabrielle back into line if she went too wild. Gabrielle's breasts bounced beautifully when driving all the way down onto Hadrian.</p><p>Gabrielle tugged and rubbed her nipples down the deeper she rocked onto Hadrian's hard pick. Each suck brought Hadrian deeper and deeper inside of her warm cunt. Hadrian stretched her out in the best way possible. Gabrielle let out a passionate cry when driving Hadrian all the way down into him.</p><p>"Mmm, you make me so happy."</p><p>"Always," Hadrian said. "You're mine. And you always were."</p><p>Gabrielle worshipped Hadrian's with hers. The tongue of the Veela licked the sweat off of Hadrian's neck and ear, almost savoring every bit of it as her lifeblood. Hadrian ran a few fingers down the small of Gabrielle's back and let her shudder. She tightened and released Hadrian a couple more times. They kissed hard and pushed back and forth until Gabrielle's insides milked Hadrian.</p><p>With a long ride, Gabrielle pumped up and down on Hadrian's length and shoved herself all the way down. Things started to get wild, with Gabrielle's body heating up.</p><p>Fire surrounded the bodies of both lovers. Thankfully, Hadrian learned to prepare any room he fucked Gabrielle in for any lasting fire damage. To watch the fire surround Gabrielle's body as she bounced up and down looked positively erotic. Gabrielle leaned down and shoved her tongue down onto Hadrian's mouth. Their bodies heated up with Hadrian pumping her closer and closer.</p><p>Gabrielle milked Hadrian's cock. She could sense his balls filling up just a little bit more by each pump. Gabi needed, craved, that big load of spunk inside of them to pump inside of her.</p><p>A smile crossed Hadrian as he rolled Gabrielle onto her back. Gabrielle clung onto Hadrian and used the power of her legs to pull Hadrian all the way into her. Hadrian rocked her body and made Gabrielle scream his ear. Hadrian grabbed her tits and pumped into her hard.</p><p>"More, more!" Gabrielle asked.</p><p>"It's a wonder I get anything done, with how insatiable you bitches are," Hadrian hissed in her ear.</p><p>Hadrian slowed his thrusts, which gave Gabrielle a chance to speak. Her soft, velvety walls clung Hadrian and tried suck him inside of her.</p><p>"You got us addicted," Gabrielle moaned. "Not that it was not hard. The moment we laid eyes on you, there was no hope. No hope that you would not stop fucking us until we could not stand. You would keep taking us over and over again. Use our bodies, for no man could even hope to compare. Not even a fraction."</p><p>Hadrian tugged on Gabrielle's hair which caused the fiery female to take that statement more literally. Hadrian and Gabrielle both lit up like Roman candles while they fucked even harder.</p><p>The gaze of the two lovers met when Hadrian pinned down Gabrielle and hammered her hard. The sound of flesh smacking across flesh echoed far and wide. Hadrian fucking some woman in his office had always been background noise for those at Horizon.</p><p>Hadrian's fingers pinned against Gabrielle's nipples and twisted them to her delight. Her hips bucked up and took Hadrian into her depths. The horny Veela did what she could to drag Hadrian all the way into her, in an attempt to milk his balls vigorously. Hadrian nibbled her neck and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"One more time."</p><p>"I have more than that in me."</p><p>Hadrian groped Gabrielle's hot body and held her legs apart to drive down into her. The Frenchwoman's smooth legs massaged every in Hadrian's leg. His thick prick pounded endlessly into her body and made her scream for him the deeper he pounded.</p><p>The softness, the smoothness of Gabrielle's lovely legs dragged Hadrian deeper and deeper into her body. The faster Hadrian sped up, the more she squealed in his ear. The harder he rode her and drove into Gabrielle's womanly depths. She tightened and released him with hot strokes of her velvety walls.</p><p>Gabrielle craved a release inside of her. All of the cum shooting into her body and flooding her inside.s Gabrielle pulled him into her.</p><p>"Use me as your release, lover."</p><p>Gabrielle dragged her nails down the back of her mate in encouragement. Hadrian responded by paying attention to her legs and made her cry relentlessly with slap against slap of flesh driving her wild. Hadrian tightened and released her breasts.</p><p>Hadrian closed in. Closer, and he built quite a release. He kissed Gabrielle's legs, and moved up to her body. The moment he reached her juicy, wet lips, the two kissed each other hard. Hadrian pushed harder into her and Gabrielle pushed back. The two lovers fucked hard like animals relentlessly.</p><p>One more plunge, and Hadrian set Gabrielle off. Gabrielle's warm vice clamped down and milked Hadrian. The skilled sorcerer rode the orgasm of his pet Veela. Gabrielle milked him until Hadrian finally drove down into her and released the contents of his balls into her body.</p><p>Gabrielle bucked up and the two once again set fire to the couch around them from the orgasm. The two lovers surrounded by flames exchanged stroke after stroke until Hadrian finished emptying his balls into Gabrielle's warm body.</p><p>The soft sigh came from the younger Delacour sister. She allowed Hadrian to cup her breasts which thanks to Veela magic, lactated milk when he finished pumping her hard.</p><p>The last bit of Hadrian's spunk fired into Gabrielle's wet cunt and made her collapse on the couch. Gabrielle wrung him out to the last drop until the two faded into a hot embrace.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Harry/Gabrielle/Kara</strong>
</p><p>"Welcome back."</p><p>Kara had been caught, enjoying the last few minutes of that coupling, with a finger jammed into her pussy. Kara diddled herself, but pulled her finger out. Kara wore a sheepish expression, like a little kid with her hand caught in the sweets before dinner time.</p><p>"Hello, Gabrielle," Kara said.</p><p>"Hello, Kara," Gabrielle said. "Let me see how much you enjoyed yourself."</p><p>Kara reached over and Gabrielle grabbed Kara's fingers. She popped them into her mouth and sucked them. Kara's arousal tasted very good.</p><p>Without warning, Harry guided Kara's head down onto his crotch and stuffed his cock down her throat. Kara moaned as Hadrian's big prick drove all the way down into the back of Kara's mouth and throttled her. Kara's eyes began to water.</p><p>"You like that Veela cum on my cock?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>Obviously, yes. Hadrian relinquished his grip on Kara's hair. Kara looked up at him with an innocent look, which was so obviously covertly slutty. Then, she swirled her tongue around Hadrian's head to taste the Veela juices all over him. All the way down to the length.</p><p>The moment Kara finished licking Hadrian's cock of all of the excessive juices, Gabrielle jumped in with a surprising speed and agility. Gabrielle shoved Kara head first into her chest.</p><p>"Suck my tits, Superslut!"</p><p>Kara gorged herself on the sweet milk which squirted from Gabrielle's nipples after the forced motorboating. She leaned down on all the way and sucked them hard. While Hadrian spread his legs.</p><p>"I focused so much on your super ass, I neglected your pussy. It seems wrong for me to leave this office without stuffing your cunt. Especially with all of the work you've put in."</p><p>Kara could not agree more. Her thighs spread and positioned her pussy in the perfect position. Hadrian's cock head pushed deeper into Kara's hot cunt, while Hadrian milked Gabrielle's nipples to cover Kara's face with her milk.</p><p>"So, which of us has the tighter cunt?" Gabrielle asked.</p><p>"Need more time to experiment."</p><p>Hadrian's fingers reached Gabrielle's clit and stroked it while he pounded Kara. The duel working of both of these women and causing them to reach an orgasm made Hadrian smile. After emptying his balls into Gabrielle mere moments again, they were full once again and pounding hard off of Kara's thighs.</p><p>Kara's drooling mouth lowered down onto Gabrielle's body. The Veela edged the Kryptonian closer and closer towards Gabrielle's cunt. The chance to suck Hadrian's gift out of Gabrielle dragged her down.</p><p>"Eat my peach!"</p><p>Gabrielle squealed as Kara's tongue drove down into her pussy. Oh, Kara was such a good carpetmuncher, just like her big sister. Gabrielle wondered if Alexandra taught Kara everything she knew about eating pussy. Just like Kara most likely returned the favor and taught Alex how to worship Hadrian's cock, taking her down from the road from reluctant to devoted.</p><p>That thought passed through Gabrielle's mind while Kara's tongue beat a path into her legs.</p><p>Hadrian sensed the arousal of both of his very talented lovers. He had to speed up a little bit and pound Kara harder, deeper, and faster. The touching of Kara heated her up and her insides clamped down onto him with each pumping motion driving Hadrian deeper and deeper into her.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Hadrian's finger ran down Kara's back and caused shivers. Gabrielle sat up and smiled. Her finger lit with a small flicker of flame. The super hot finger of Gabrielle Delacour ran down Kara's back. The fire tracing down her back hit all of Kara's pleasure centers and made her just explode for him.</p><p>Tight, so tight, and Hadrian rode faster and faster into Kara. He pumped down into her body and left her to drop onto the bed.</p><p>"Sit on the throne, Princess."</p><p>Gabrielle smiled and patiently waited for Hadrian to roll Kara over. Kara stared directly into heaven when Gabrielle lowered her pussy down onto her. Gabrielle rode Kara's face while Hadrian hoisted her legs up into the air. Gabrielle drooled when getting a good view of Hadrian penetrating Kara with his magic.</p><p>"Having fun, Gabi?" Hadrian groaned with each pump.</p><p>"Always. And you?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Gabrielle turned so she could stick her ass out for Hadrian. The handsome wizard got the hint and grabbed Gabrielle's ass and spanked her a couple more times. Hadrian squeezed Gabrielle's rear end and slid a slick finger into her asshole and made her cry.</p><p>"We were going to have to go there eventually, weren't we, honey?"</p><p>Gabrielle bit down on her lip and bobbed. The vibration of Kara's tongue going deeper and deeper into her pussy caused Gabrielle to soak her hot Kryptonian face. Hadrian penetrated her asshole with his finger and the double penetration set Gabrielle off.</p><p>Kara clutched around Hadrian. Hadrian pounded the Kryptonian underneath into a quivering pile of jelly. Kara's insides tightened around him and soaked his hard cock. He grabbed Kara's hips and pummeled her through at least three or so orgasms until she collapsed down onto the couch, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Mmm!"</p><p>Gabrielle sedutively sucked on her finger and traced it down her back. She stuck it down her asshole and plunged a little bit further down down into her asshole. Gabrielle slowly ground up against it.</p><p>Hadrian left Kara's insides, and then pushed Gabrielle off of her. Gabrielle hit the cushions on the couch with a big plop and Hadrian landed behind her.</p><p>"Oh, my dear, I have something a bit better than that finger to put inside of her asshole."</p><p>With Hadrian cock nice and wet, he lowered into Gabrielle. The animal instincts of the Veela writhing beneath him went wild. Anticipation hit her and Hadrian delivered it.</p><p>Hadrian speared down onto Gabrielle's ass and pushed her down. He used her hips and pinned her down into the bed, with loud slaps driving her hard into the bed. Hadrian slapped Gabrielle's ass while fucking it. He rose back and hammered her as hard as humanly possible.</p><p>The fucking of the prone women caused Gabrielle to claw into the couch. The cushions could be repaired easily. Hadrian reached over though to direct some control over his lover.</p><p>"Behave."</p><p>Hadrian held onto Gabrielle and spanked her relentlessly to drive her beyond the edge. The Dragon King cupped and released Gabrielle's ass while pushing into her body.</p><p>A skilled hand and Hadrian now held Gabrielle back by her arms. She balanced onto Hadrian's lap and bounced up and down onto his cock. Hadrian locked eyes with Kara, who understood her purpose.</p><p>Once more, Kara buried her face into Gabrielle's pussy and devoured her. Every several licks, Kara moved into position and slurped on Hadrian's balls. Hadrian guided Kara's head in as she lapped and sucked her.</p><p>"You're just too much, both of you," Hadrian said. "Especially you. Fleur won't be happy with you that you took an early trip and jumped the line."</p><p>"Well, she should try to do something about it."</p><p>The cockiness in Gabrielle's voice made Hadrian smile. Hadrian held her hips to further impale her ass down onto his hard prick. All while Kara inhaled and sucked on Gabrielle's pussy.</p><p>The magical manipulation on Kara's clit from across the couch drove her while. All Hadrian could do was rub his fingers together and Kara's pleasure centers. Granted, Hadrian preferred physical contact, but it would do for now. Hadrian soaked in the pleasure coming from their orgasms.</p><p>Kara milked away at Hadrian's balls. She wanted to do what she could to give Gabrielle the perfect cream pie. One stolen look at Gabrielle showed how much she could even look like a Queen or a wanton slut depending on what the situation wanted it. Kara toyed with Gabrielle's clit with one hand and milked Hadrian's balls.</p><p>"A woman of many...many...talents," Gabrielle gasped out loud.</p><p>"Yes, indeed," Hadrian agreed.</p><p>Hadrian rewarded Kara for her world class work by triggering every single pleasure point in the Kryptonian heroine's body at once. His assistant shuddered on the couch as did Gabrielle.</p><p>With Kara back to devouring Gabrielle's drooling cunt, Hadrian sped up his thrusts. He reached in and pumped Gabrielle harder and harder until finally Hadrian decided to let loose. He rode out the final few strokes to his grand release inside of her tight asshole.</p><p>Hadrian creampied Gabrielle's ass. He pumped buckets full of cum into this lovely Veela's willing asshole, matching the cream pie which left in her pussy earlier. Hadrian finished pumping until every last drop splattered inside of Gabrielle's pussy.</p><p>Gabrielle collapsed on the couch. She would only need a minute to recover from the vigorous anal pounding Hadrian gave her.</p><p>The moment Gabrielle Delacour recollected her bearings, Kara already had been to work in cleaning Hadrian's cock with a world class blowjob. Not to be outdone, Gabrielle decided to show the Krytonian how it was really done.</p><p>The two blonde bombshells worshipped Hadrian's prick for a good long while. Hadrian leaned back and decided to let this competition of cock sucking play out. Gabrielle and Kara took their turns, with Hadrian ready to pull them back in line in case they got a bit too wild.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amelia Bones; Amelia/Narcissa; Andromeda Tonks/Lily Evans-Potter;Rias Gremory(High School DxD(Flashback); Rias(Present); Rias/Gabrielle).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Added A Collective Tracker At the End of the Chapter To Keep Track of the Women. I'm not exaggerating in saying it will be useful in this story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Two(Hadrian/Amelia Bones; Hadrian/Amelia/Narcissa; Hadrian/Andromeda Tonks/Lily Evans-Potter;Harry/Rias Gremory(High School DxD(Flashback); Hadrian/Rias(Present); Hadrian/Rias/Gabrielle).</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Amelia Bones:</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Many considered Amelia Bones to be one of the strongest and most capable witches of her able. She had nerves of steel and an infinite amount of patience. One would have to, to survive as long as she did in a high-ranking role of the Ministry of Magic. And she finally managed to get into a position, where she could serve the magical people of Britain as the Minister of Magic. Amelia stood strong, and began to rebuild their respectability on an international stage.</p><p>Presently, Amelia Bones was respected by many and feared by extremely capable woman who would not kneel before anyone.</p><p>Well, almost anyone.</p><p>Presently, Amelia Bones moaned while a pair of strong hands pushed her up against the desk. The Minister had been stripped naked from the waist down. Her pussy oozed with lust the moment the powerful sorcerer from behind grabbed ahold of her. He buried his hard prick inside of her and buried deeper into her tight cunt with multiple thrusts. Amelia screamed out more and more.</p><p>Hadrian grinned. His support was very important in allowing Amelia to navigate around the political mess which the Ministry of Magic had become. While Hadrian's helping hand could only get her so far, if she was not capable of, the fact Hadrian's endorsement pushed Amelia that little bit further could not be disputed. Said endorsement put her in the right position.</p><p>And speaking of putting this woman in the right position, Hadrian held Amelia up by the leg and plowed deeper and deeper inside of her.</p><p>"I wonder what they would be thinking of you right now. I can see the headline right now. Minister Boned."</p><p>Amelia did not have the time to roll her eyes at this pun. Mostly pleasure shot down her body. Hadrian pleasured Amelia in a way which she could not dream of before. The deeper Hadrian pumped into her, the more she could feel it. Those large balls slapped back and forth and taunted her.</p><p>"Let me see what the ladies in your bloodline are famous for."</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Amelia, and then spun the Minister around. He slammed her down onto the desk. The strong and powerful witch succumbed before Hadrian. Hadrian's big cock swung and slapped Amelia across the lips to make her quiver.</p><p>With another pull, Hadrian removed Amelia's robes the rest of the way. He shed Amelia's underclothes and revealed her. Amelia's bra, which had to be custom made, constrained her huge knockers. Hadrian ripped it up and released Amelia's breasts into the wild.</p><p>"Lord Peverell, I swear if you don't put that cock into me I will…."</p><p>Hadrian groped Amelia's chest and channeled a huge pulse of magic against her tits. Hadrian moved over to knead Amelia's huge tracts of land. Hadrian knew for a fact that Amelia's chest came naturally to her, as did all Bones willing. Hadrian verified that fact extensively and painstaking with Susan many times in the past.</p><p>But, right now, Hadrian decided to derail the trip down memory lane on the niece and focus on the aunt. Hadrian gave Amelia ample opportunity to turn the tables, although Hadrian knew the busty Minister would not have it in me.</p><p>"What's that, Minister? Do you want my cock jammed between your tits and then my cum splattered all over your chest and face? Just an hour before you go out to address the Wizengamot?"</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>The younger man slid his cock between Amelia's chest pillows. Perhaps not the biggest he ever had, that would be Power Girl. Now, forever, and always. But Amelia and her niece had some top tier tits. Hadrian pushed deeper into her and pounded Amelia's cleavage to drive her completely wild with pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian casually fucked her tits while looking at some of the reports which Amelia had been going over before he showed up.</p><p>"Yes, they're really serious, aren't they?" Hadrian asked. "Bunch of bloody wankers LARPing in their fathers' old robes."</p><p>Amelia closed her eyes, realizing what Hadrian talked about. A bunch of young purebloods in Death Eater robes had tried to cause a stir in Diagon Alley. Whatever message they had to begin with had been lost when they acted like barbarians. Property had been smashed and destroyed, although the shopkeepers had gotten fed up with it really quickly and sent them packing. It had been a small mercy the Aurors showed up when they did, because otherwise it would have not ended well at all.</p><p>A few days in Azkaban should sort them out. Fudge would have let them off and likely would have ended up cutting the budget of the Auror department as well because he was a spineless idiot.</p><p>But enough politics, Amelia resumed her focus on Hadrian's mighty prick when it rammed deeper and deeper between her tits. Amelia squeezed her tits around Hadrian's pole and Hadrian pushed a little bit deeper between her massive tracts of land.</p><p>"Very nice," Hadrian groaned. "You're going to make me cum in no time if you keep it up."</p><p>Amelia licked Hadrian's cock as it reappeared out from her massive cleavage. Hadrian dug his nails into her breasts and tit fucked Amelia rapidly as well. That thick, veiny tool, with those bloated balls dragging against her, made Amelia's toes curl up in desire and delight.</p><p>"Shoot all of that magically powerful cum all over me, my Lord!" Amelia screamed out for him.</p><p>Hadrian took his time in enjoying the pleasure Amelia's luscious globes gave him. The mature redhead witch squeezed her cleavage around him. She aged like a fine wine, even without any meddling on Hadrian's part. Hadrian decided to give her a reward.</p><p>Most magical scholars said getting the cum of a powerful wizard all over one's face and chest had been very healthy for a witch indeed. Hadrian picked up the pace and slammed a little bit deeper into Amelia's chest. He rocked her faster and faster. His balls started to tighten up as he groaned.</p><p>"Almost there."</p><p>Hadrian smiled, it was quite the feeling. Those delicious tits just closed around him and cranked on his cock. Amelia's eyes, glazed over with want begged for him. She needed this and damn it, Hadrian would give it to her.</p><p>One more loud groan. Hadrian spilled his seed all over Amelia's chest. Rope after rope splattered all over her chest and the cum splashed onto her face as well. Amelia kept using her tits to greedily drain all of Hadrian's cum until she had been drenched in it.</p><p>One more pump and Amelia rung out the last bit of seed at least from now.</p><p>A picture had been worth a thousand words. And Hadrian most certainly committed the picture to his mind of Minister Amelia Bones collapsed on her desk, drenched in sweat, and cum. With Hadrian tracing a pattern down her chest and reaching between her opened legs.</p><p>A knock on the door caused Amelia to almost jerk up in surprise. Hadrian held her down with his hand and pumped his fingers into her hard to sooth Amelia.</p><p>"Right on time."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Amelia/Narcissa</strong>
</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy sashayed into the Minister's office. Her robes dropped to the ground and Narcissa stood before her master, wearing a lacy see-through black bra, a nearly microscopic black thong, a garter belt, and very nice looking stockings. The choker which Narcissa wore was a nice touch and really did underline what kind of woman she was.</p><p>"Minister," Narcissa said in casual greeting. "My Lord."</p><p>Narcissa got on her knees before Hadrian's legs and took his cock in her hand. The skilled and well trained fingers of the pureblood witch worked their magic on Hadrian. Narcissa tested him a little bit to see what he would let her get away with.</p><p>Hadrian grabbed a handful of Narcissa's hair and bottomed her mouth down onto his cock.</p><p>"You look wrong without my cock in your mouth," Hadrian groaned. "Wouldn't you agree she looks quite fetching right now?"</p><p>A refined pureblooded woman like Narcissa Black-Malfoy being face-fucked by Hadrian most certainly stirred up Amelia's loins. Not that the skilled sorcerer's own fingers did not do it himself. Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper into her and slapped those balls.</p><p>"Mmmmp...mmmm...ahhhh!"</p><p>Narcissa showed her eloquence by deep-throating the sorcerer before her. The makeup which she reapplied before heading to the Ministry had been smeared. Hadrian picked up the pace and throat-fucked Narcissa until she gagged around his cock. Hadrian picked up the pace.</p><p>"You'll find that my cum has been preserved on the Minister's tits. Why don't you be a good little pureblood slut and clean it off?"</p><p>Narcissa released Hadrian's rod with a parting plop. The eyes of the youngest Black sister fell onto the heaving, cum soaked bosom of Amelia Bones. Oh, that looked delicious and not just her lord's cum as well. Narcissa pulled herself all onto Amelia's chest and sank her hot tongue down into the cleavage of the woman.</p><p>The loud racket Narcissa made when she feasted on Hadrian's cum caused the cock of the powerful wizard. Hadrian ground his cock into Narcissa's backside as a nice little teaser of what was to come. He slowly worked up and down onto her.</p><p>Two members of two old and respected pureblood houses bent to Hadrian's will and his whims. Hadrian allowed Narcissa to finish her meal before he dragged her back by the hips. The thong ripped off, not that there was much to rip right there.</p><p>Hadrian threw Narcissa back onto the desk and slammed his cock down into her body before she had the chance to swallow his cum. Narcissa threw her hips back and screamed out when Hadrian pushed all the way into her. Hadrian ripped off her bra and went straight on the attack on her tits.</p><p>Narcissa's breasts were still nice and supple after all of these years and they had been attacked by Hadrian. Hadrian sucked on them hard while he plowed Narcissa on the Minister of Magic's next, just a few feet away from said Minister. Who found herself a bit tied up at the moment.</p><p>Invisible ropes of some sort restrained Amelia to the desk. Hadrian teased her by making them more visible and ensuring the ropes ground against Amelia's sensitive nipples and clit. Amelia squirmed. While she accepted Hadrian would always have her like this, it still made Amelia wonder just how far he could take it.</p><p>Hadrian teleported out of Narcissa after the orgasm and jammed his cock down Amelia's throat. Amelia moaned. Most ,if not all wizards could pull off such an act of teleportation while in intercourse. Not without running the risk of losing something very important.</p><p>Rules of magic were only suggestions to Hadrian. Hadrian forced his prick all the way down Amelia's throat and made her taste Narcissa's juices. The Minister closed her eyes and wondered how much it was going to go.</p><p>Hadrian pulled back and snapped his fingers. Amelia Bones and Narcissa Black-Malfoy, two gorgeous, mature, pureblood witches, moaned beneath him. Hadrian teased them for a good, long time, running his fingers all over their bodies. He wanted to see how much it took to make them break.</p><p>Amelia reinforced that steely reserve. She tried to not break under the pressure. Breaking before Narcissa would, oh Amelia thought that was not capable. Narcissa had been a truly broken pureblood slut for Hadrian's cock, while Amelia would try and make him work for it.</p><p>At least to an extent, although Hadrian's hot breath on her neck and the kisses which lined down her really tested the Minister's resolve. Amelia shook underneath him, with Hadrian getting closer and closer. Hadrian pushed against her but did not enter her, just yet. Hadrian pressed up against Amelia's wet slit and made her quiver all of the place.</p><p>Narcissa closed her eyes. The fact Hadrian came close to breaking the formidable Amelia Bones underneath his cock, well Narcissa soaked the Minister's desk. Narcissa bit down on her lip. Hadrian did not deny her attention, but did not nearly need to push Narcissa as all.</p><p>Hadrian pushed a little bit more. Amelia struggled. The breathing got even heavier. Hadrian's fingers roamed all over her body. His cock slid against her thighs and ground up against Amelia. Hadrian knew precisely all of the right buttons to push and all the ways to wind Amelia around his finger.</p><p>A slow sucking and licking around Amelia's ear. Hadrian rubbed his head against Amelia and then ran his throbbing prick up and down her legs several times. Hadrian blew on her ear a little bit while also tracing down the back of her leg.</p><p>All women had their limits. And Minister Bones rapidly reached hers.</p><p>"OOOH, FUCK IT, JUST TAKE ME!"</p><p>And there it went. Hadrian had Amelia pinned down and ready to be taken. Hadrian slammed his cock into her hungry and willing cunt. Amelia stretched around Hadrian when he pushed into her. The skilled pumping brought Hadrian faster and faster inside of her from behind. Hadrian leaned a little bit closer to her and groped her tits.</p><p>Those large milk tanks squeezed into Hadrian's hands and pleasure shot through Amelia's body. Hadrian pumped her body and sent her spiraling out of control.</p><p>"It was only a matter of time before you begged this. I could play with your tits all day with your hands tied, and I could break you."</p><p>Narcissa only could bare witness to this, until Hadrian released her. Every couple of orgasms on Amelia's part, Narcissa's master took pity on her and slid her a finger. Underwise, the beautiful mature witch had been forced to watch Hadrian utterly debauch one of the most powerful witches in Britain.</p><p>Hadrian stuffed deeper and deeper into Ameila's hot loins. She begged for him and Hadrian repeatedly filled her. Hadrian pumped all the way down into her and made Amelia just lose it all over him. The most powerful sorcerer worked his magic and set Amelia's loins ablaze with lust.</p><p>Amelia needed Hadrian, buried as deep into her as possible. Balls deep, with his huge, swollen testicles slapping down onto her thighs. Amelia squeezed Hadrian's arms and pulled him a little bit closer into her tightening pussy. She lost it for him. Amelia looked into her.</p><p>"Just a little bit further. Providing you don't break first."</p><p>Amelia would not break. The Minister really wished that she could wrap her arms around Hadrian and pull him in all of the way. Hadrian rode her faster and faster until Amelia's pussy tightened around him and milked his rod vigorously. Hadrian pinned her down and rode her as fast as he could. His hips became a blur with Amelia.</p><p>The cum which was stored in his balls would be earned. Amelia would get every last drop, but it would not be within a fight. Hadrian reshaped her insides and battered her with a long series of thrusts. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto Amelia's thighs with a thigh bruising fury until she bucked up to meet him.</p><p>"Won't break. But need you...badly."</p><p>Hadrian smiled. Almost there. He sped up and drove himself deep into Amelia's gripping pussy. She tightened around him and milked Hadrian's rod a little bit lower. The sweaty, form of the buxom witch beneath him heavened. Amelia tried to struggle against Hadrian's will.</p><p>The ropes were no longer needed. Hadrian had Amelia pinned down and filled her pussy on a constant loop. Hadrian took her tits in his hands and channeled power through them. Orgasm after orgasm hit Amelia and Narcissa had been caught in the magical backwash cumming as well.</p><p>Narcissa did not dare touch herself despite Hadrian freeing her hands.</p><p>Hadrian crashed down onto Amelia and one more thrust drove him into her. The first few spurts of seed fired out before the flood occurred and Hadrian emptied his balls into Amelia's tightening pussy. She closed down onto him and allowed him to finish up inside of her.</p><p>Two more orgasms hit the Minister before Hadrian dumped a huge creampie inside of her body. Amelia had been on a potion to prevent any accidents, but that honestly did not matter. If Hadrian wanted to impregnate her, then he could overpower any potion or charm.</p><p>Fortunately, for Amelia, that did not appear to be in his plans, at the moment.</p><p>Hadrian snapped his fingers. Narcissa sprung up for her master like the eager bitch she was.</p><p>"Clean the Minister. I'll see you down in the courts."</p><p>Narcissa did not need to be told twice. She dove-bomb between Amelia's legs and proceeded to lap up Hadrian's seed from the Minister's hot pussy.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Andromeda Tonks/Lily Evans-Potter:</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian took pity on Narcissa and Amelia and left them to recover from the pounding. He got dressed and ventured into the hallway leading to the corridor in the Minister's office. A gorgeous dark-haired witch stepped towards him, with a big smile. Andromeda Black-Tonks, the current Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic and a great improvement from the great pink toad who held that position, stood across from Harry. Her gorgeous violet eyes, and dark hair framed her beautiful face, which contorted into a lovely smile.</p><p>"Andi," Hadrian greeted her.</p><p>"My lord," Andromeda said. "I take it you've been to see the Minister, and it will take some time to get her bearings."</p><p>"Yes, and I also left your sister in quite the state," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Even better."</p><p>Andromeda reached down Hadrian's pants and grasped his cock. Hadrian grabbed the eldest Black sister by the ponytail and pulled her into a kiss. Andromeda furiously buried her tongue deep into Hadrian's mouth. Oh, yes, Andromeda wanted this, for a long time ago.</p><p>"I know Nymphadora has been busy," Andromeda told her lord while stroking his cock. "But, you know I'm just talented as she is."</p><p>"As you tell me," Hadrian said. "Perhaps a reminder is in order, my dear."</p><p>"Oh, I will," Andromeda breathed. "And remember, while I've taught Nymphadora everything that she knows, there are still some things which I know. Even without considering her natural talents."</p><p>Andromeda popped Hadrian's prick out of his pants and focused on his generous manhood. Right in the corridor outside of the Minister's office, where anyone could see her. Andromeda took off her ropes and had been dressed in a nice blouse and a mini-skirt, along with stockings. Slowly, Andromeda's skirt shifted up to show her lacy panties.</p><p>"On your knees. Show, but don't tell."</p><p>Andromeda dropped to her knees with her robes cushioning her landing. She inhaled deeply and moved in to plant kisses down Hadrian's organ. The hot worshipping of his length kicked into high gear. Andromeda leaned a little bit closer to Hadrian and lined up her mouth for him.</p><p>One plunge and Andromeda swallowed Hadrian's organ with one good suck. Yes, she was amazing. The feeling of Andromeda's perfect cock sucking lips wrapping around his cock out in a semi-public area made Hadrian groan. Hadrian slipped his fingers through Andromeda's hair and used it as a handle to pop deeper into her mouth.</p><p>"That's it, darling. Suck my cock. Worship it. Enjoy it. Show how much you enjoy pleasing me. You're a slut for my cock just like Nym is."</p><p>Guilty as charged. Andromeda hummed and sucked a little bit louder. A loud pop, pop, pop of Andromeda's lips wrapping around his tool got a letter bit louder. Hadrian pushed all in and made Andromeda gasp for air as his cock went deep into her throat.</p><p>"Like choking on my cock as well? I can do this all day until you pass out.'</p><p>Hadrian leaned deeper into Andromeda and pounded her mouth. For such an elegant pureblood woman, she put the most debauched woman on a Knockturn alley street corner to shame. Hadrian pressed all the way into her and rode her mouth driving deeper into her.</p><p>Andromeda cupped Hadrian's fat balls. The swollen balls showed promise with how much cum was in them. Andromeda buried all the way down and milked at his balls. She wanted that cum. It had been way too long since Andromeda had a chance to taste that cum.</p><p>The frantic bobbing and sucking put Hadrian into the driver's seat. He pinned his hands behind Andromeda's head and slowly pumped all the way into her mouth.</p><p>"You want that? Well, I'm a very generous man. And I have more than enough to go around."</p><p>The buttons popped and Andromeda's bra vanished. It would reappear when needed. Her D-Cup breasts bobbed back and forth into the distance when Hadrian pumped a little bit faster into her. Andromeda rocked back on her calves and swallowed him.</p><p>A spark of magic hit Andromeda's nipple and Andromeda shifted. Hadrian ensured she would be dripping and now Andromeda hoped for his cock inside of her body.</p><p>Hadrian used Andromeda's throat as his own personal fuck sleeve until the last moment. He guided his fingers into the back of her head and pumped a little bit deeper into Andromeda's tight throat. Andromeda swallowed and inhaled as much cock as she could before Hadrian let loose.</p><p>Cum spilled down Andromeda's throat. Andromeda sucked Hadrian's batter down like a long-deprived meal. He finished pushing into her mouth and hit her several times on the chin. Her nose pressed up against Hadrian's pelvic bone as more and more of his warm batter shot down her throat. Andromeda tingled, both warm and wet, as Hadrian picked up the pace and slammed all the way down into her throat and made her cry out for more.</p><p>"Pureblood women are so easy."</p><p>Andromeda could not argue with that fact. She swirled her tongue around Hadrian's manhood to collect the final droplets of cum from his prick. Then with another smile, sucked him to ensure she cleaned him all the way up.</p><p>"Rise.'</p><p>Andromeda obeyed, and also hiked up her skirt for Hadrian. Hadrian pressed himself down against her.</p><p>"Hello, Mum, fancy meeting you here."</p><p>Lily stepped into the Ministry and wore a nice tight black bodysuit which wrapped around her curves. Andromeda could not keep her eyes off of the fact that bodysuit fit Lily like a second skin. The absolute cleavage Lily sported was mouth-watering as her melon sized breasts threatened to push up.</p><p>"Oh, Andi, have you been a naughty girl?" Lily cooed. "You can't help yourself, can you?"</p><p>"Look who's talking," Andromeda said.</p><p>Lily threw her arms around Hadrian and started making out with her son in the middle of the hallway. Hadrian's skilled hands groped his mother's nice supple ass and then switched focus to her melons. Hadrian zipped the bodysuit down to Lily's belly button and allowed her amazing tits to go out.</p><p>Hadrian threw Lily down onto the ground, right next to Andromeda, who remained prone in the perfect position to be fucked. Hadrian slapped his cock down onto Lily's prone form and started to grind his cock against her lips.</p><p>"You couldn't resist me. Breakfast wasn't enough for you, was it?"</p><p>Hadrian scooped up his mother's jugs in his hand. Lily's emerald green eyes flashed and spoke more plainly than any words. Hadrian smiled and slowly teased his mother by sliding his hard cock in between her mighty mammeries. Lily gasped another time and Hadrian pulled back from her before he slid into it once again.</p><p>"Mmm, you know what I want, baby."</p><p>Andromeda slumped against the wall, hand pressed against her crotch. She watched as Hadrian disappeared in between Lily's chest mountains. Those large, natural tits, a symbol of Lily's magical prowess, wrapped around Hadrian's tool.</p><p>"Oh, honey, you're the only one who could fuck my tits the way they should. Treat them like they should be treated. Oooh, fuck, baby, Mummy is here to make your cock feel so good!"</p><p>"Yes, I know," Hadrian said. "And you'll be here to give me your holes, whenever you wish."</p><p>Lily closed her eyes. They had been doing this for so long, that it was almost wrong, and yet it felt so right. The constant pulsing of Hadrian's twelve inches pressed in between Lily's supple tits. She rolled up and down. Lily touched her pussy as Hadrian tit-fucked her.</p><p>"OOH, YES, YES!"</p><p>Hadrian pounded his mother's delicious chest. He rocked back and forth with his balls tightening. The fact that several Ministry officials walked on past this scene, while only paying it the slightest bit of curiosity, made it hotter. Hadrian could burn it into their minds or he could make sure they did not notice it at all, depending on how the situation.</p><p>"Oh, my dear mother, enjoy your facial."</p><p>Hadrian exploded all over Lily's face and splashed her tits. Lily grabbed on tight and wrung every last drop of cum out. Some of it splattered onto Lily's face and she sucked it down like a savory treat.</p><p>A sweaty, breathing Lily fell back onto the floor. Lily laid on the ground, soaked in her son's cum."</p><p>Hadrian wasted no time. He was hard again and he grabbed Andromeda. He pinned her to the wall and shoved his hard cock right into her tight pussy. Andromeda howled out.</p><p>"Doesn't take much?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>Hadrian played with Andromeda's tits and her legs for a good long time. He rode faster and faster inside of her. His balls struck her. He got hard and filled those balls so suddenly after emptying them over Lily's chest, lips, and face, that it blew Andromeda's mind. Now, Hadrian held her up and slam-fucked her into the wall of the Ministry.</p><p>"Oh, the Minister will not be happy if we destroy another wall," Andromeda gasped.</p><p>Hadrian only sped up, and ramped deeper and deeper into Andromeda's hungry pussy. His big balls bounced and smacked her repeatedly. Hadrian worked deeper and deeper inside of her and made her cry out in pleasure. The only thing which kept Andromeda standing was Hadrian's holding her into her arms and using her as a fuck sleeve.</p><p>The tightness of Andromeda's body spurred Hadrian forward. Sweat shined against the ageless beauty. Magic really was a wonder and combined with Hadrian's ability to ensure all bonded women remain at their physique peak, it made Andromeda look even more alluring. Hadrian repeatedly filled up Andromeda as she clawed onto his back and screamed loudly with another couple of pumps.</p><p>"Cum!"</p><p>Andromeda did and Hadrian lowered her down to the ground, while still fucking her. Andromeda found herself on the ground, right next to Lily, who flashed her a smile and started to play with Andromeda's tits. Lily learned all of the sensitive spots a long time ago.</p><p>The eldest Black sister came harder than she ever did before. Hadrian pressed into her and slammed into Andromeda until she was cross-eyed and drooling.</p><p>"Good one, Mum."</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Andromeda and waved his cock in front of Lily's drooling mouth. He grabbed a handful of his mother's lovely red hair and slammed his cock down her throat. Lily's eyes widened with greed as he face-fucked her, while also toying with Andromeda's nipples.</p><p>Then he pulled out and ensured both of these slutty MILFs sucked on his balls. Lily and Andromeda rocked back and forth to increase their worship of Hadrian's balls. They hummed loudly and worked him over.</p><p>With Hadrian's balls given plenty of love, he throbbed hard. A snap of his finger caused a dog collar to snack around the neck of both Andromeda and Lily. A chain connected both of the women together two more chains wrapped around Hadrian's wrists.</p><p>On all fours, with their beautiful asses sticking in the air, Hadrian marveled at Andromeda and Lily.</p><p>"So good. Chained up like a pair of prized bitches."</p><p>"Well, that's what we are, Master," Andromeda said.</p><p>Hadrian spanked Andromeda long and hard, which got her excited. He slid his prick down into her body. All the way into her, and Andromeda moaned. Being collared got Andromeda excited even more.</p><p>"Suck my tits, you little pureblood pet!"</p><p>Lily might have bottomed for her son, but she bottomed for very few other women. And Andromeda was one of the ones which she topped every time. Hadrian passed Andromeda's chain to Lily while still holding Lily's. Lily smothered Andromeda in her chest.</p><p>Every time, Andromeda struggled to breathed when submerged in Lily's tits, she got even more excited. The fact Hadrian took her tight pussy and wrecked it drove her completely wild. Nothing else would compare when put next to Hadrian's manhood. Hadrian swung his balls back and forth and smacked Andromeda on the thighs on a repeated loop.</p><p>Andromeda motorboated Lily's tits with Hadrian groping her extremely hard and spanking her ass a couple more times. Andromeda wiggled back and forth with a couple more moans as she tightened around it.</p><p>Another pop of Andromeda's tight cunt and squeezed him hard. She milked him repeatedly in an attempt to drain Hadrian's balls. However, she fell sort and landed face-first on Lily's tits. She instinctively sucked them which triggered a miniature orgasm.</p><p>Lily smiled, with Andromeda's hand casually resting on her crotch and moaning. The impish redhead witch pulled Andromeda's hand up and sucked Andromeda's fingers. Nothing got Lily going than licking her own juices off of another woman.</p><p>Well other than sucking Hadrian's cum out of another woman's overflowing cunt. Or getting fucked in general by her son. But, Lily digressed.</p><p>Hadrian levitated Andromeda out of the way to make sure no one tripped over her nude, well-fucked body. Then, Hadrian guided himself behind Lily. Lily positioned herself doggy style while her stud of a son moved behind her.</p><p>"Time for you to finish with your prized bitch," Lily cooed.</p><p>Hadrian grabbed Lily's hips and teased her. He rubbed against her lips until they practically drooled for him. Kisses shot hot fire through his mother's body. Lily breathed heavily as Hadrian touched her.</p><p>"The prize which I've earned."</p><p>"Yes, a true man takes what he wants and melts any snowflakes in his way," Lily moaned.</p><p>Hadrian smiled, and slammed deep into his mother's tight cunt. Oh, no matter how many times Hadrian wrecked his mother's holes, they always settled back into optimal tightness. Which suited Hadrian just fine. He pressed down into Lily and pounded Lily hard.</p><p>Smashing his mother never got old. And smashing her in the midst of the Ministry hallway, well even better.</p><p>Oh, Lily's swinging tits were in the way and Hadrian groped them hard. He milked his mother's tits with each pump into her. While his balls were close to discharging, and a big load by the looks of things. Lily moistened, the deeper Hadrian plunged into her. His big balls hit her time and time again."</p><p>"Cum for me."</p><p>Hadrian's hot breath hitting her ear made Lily quiver. She rocked back and forth with Hadrian riding her from behind. She oozed over the place and came hard for him.</p><p>Every time Hadrian's meat hit Lily's insides, she could feel her entire mind shut down to anything other than pleasure. The sexy sorceress moaned when her powerful and skilled son worked all the way inside of her. The deeper Hadrian pressed against Lily's back, the more she cried for him.</p><p>"Almost done. But, will you be first?"</p><p>"I won't!" Lily cried. "I won't! I can't!"</p><p>Hadrian buried faster and faster into her until Lily's insides clamped down onto him. Smooth, and velvet tight, she grabbed him. Hadrian pinned her down and made her scream for him. The tightening in his balls followed until Hadrian rocked her straight to an intense finish.</p><p>The first blasts of hot seed spilled into Lily's insides. Then Hadrian pulled back on Lily's hair for added leverage and pumped every last drop contained in his balls into Lily's waiting body. Hadrian hung on for the ride and rode his mother to the end.</p><p>Lily slipped a little bit from her grip. Hadrian held her up using the chain hooked to the collar on her neck and rode her to another finish. More batter splattered into Lily's body while his balls finished spilling inside of her body.</p><p>One more gesture later and Lily laid in the middle of the corridor leading to the Ministry of Magic, drooling madly. Cum drained from her pussy, with Lily's stomach swollen. That gorgeous red hair framed against her face when showing her heavily lidded over green eyes.</p><p>Hadrian pulled back from Lily and fondled her lovely body. Every inch of her all the way down the chain reacted to Hadrian's touch.</p><p>"You can join Amelia and Narcissa and rest. And I'll be back to check on you four later."</p><p>Hadrian walked Andromeda and Lily into the office while he kept a firm grasp on his chain. The two well-fucked witches struggled, but Hadrian made sure they took a seat.</p><p>With all four women out of it, and in various states of disarray, Hadrian would allow them to recover and recharge at a later time.</p><hr/><p>A common joke among the core members of Hadrian's collective was that he could walk out of any room, close his eyes, and bump into a woman who wanted to sleep with him. And it was not too far from the truth. Right in the midst of the hallway, Hadrian came face to face with a stunning vision of beauty before him. Stunning fiery redhair, beautiful blue-green eyes, very beautiful looking skin, a sexy looking face with elegant features and juicy lips. She squeezed into a little red dress which only barely showed what needed to be covered, with a lacy red thong visible to Hadrian's approving eyes underneath. Garters and stockings covered her and she walked with a style in a pair of high heel shoes.</p><p>"Hello, Rias, what brings you here of all places?"</p><p>Rias Gremory flashed a smile at the handsome man before her and leaned in to greet him with an extremely passionate kiss. She slowly pulled away from him.</p><p>"Any place you are is infinitely improved, Lord Peverell," Rias told him. "But, I've come to you for two reasons. The first and most important is why anyone woman crosses your path."</p><p>The gorgeous full-blooded devil before him casually ran her fingers down Hadrian's chest. Hadrian recalled the first time he summoned her. The night which allowed more of his powers to manifest. Younger, innocent, well more innocent at the very least, and a bit less in control of his amazing powers.</p><p>With all apologies to a certain web-slinging heroine, Hadrian's flashback senses began to tingle.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry/Rias Gremory(High School DxD(Flashback)</strong>
</p><p>Harry Potter, although he was beginning to feel the need to alter that name slightly, had to find answers. The Black Family library answered many things and also raised many questions. His fairy godmother had been able to answer many questions, but there were a few questions which had been hard to answer. Nora had been blocked by some kind of magical force, and while the bond between them was far stronger and overrode some of Nora's morals, and gave her fanatical loyalty to Harry, there were certain things which Harry had to discover on his own.</p><p>The book out in front of him would tell him much. The powers of his bloodline, seconds away from being unlocked. Harry checked his work. He had been clearer, smarter, and sharper.</p><p>And more than ready to break down those barriers. Harry realized the ritual would be hard.</p><p>"Okay, the worst I can do is summon some flesh eating demon from the netherworld," Harry said. "But, I have control of the rune stones now. I can do this."</p><p>Harry dropped seven drops of blood down on the rune stone and opened the gateway. A bright light appeared around him and Harry saw her in the distance.</p><p>Most certainly not a flesh eating monster. The woman appeared, dressed in a thin white nice dress which barely contained her assets. She looked like sex on legs and Harry found himself reacting. He simply could not control himself around women, which might cause a problem.</p><p>Women, gorgeous women, who Harry screamed to bed and dominate. This gorgeous woman walked over, legs stretching on forever, nice juicy hips, a flat stomach, and breasts the size of melons which stretched on the other side of her shirt.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Do you not know who you have summoned, young sorcerer?" she asked. "My name is Rias Gremory. I am a pureblood devil. And now, you serve me for you the remainder of your life."</p><p>"Serve you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, I'm your new master, but the arrangement is not…"</p><p>"I don't serve women," Harry said. "Women serve me."</p><p>Rias blinked a couple of times.</p><p>"Those little girls at your little school might fawn before you, but while you have potential, I can leave you drooling and begging for more," Rias said.</p><p>Rias rested her hand on Harry's crotch. Something about the ritual caused her eyes to glaze over. Rias rubbed his crotch up and down and made him throb up and down as he stretched.</p><p>"You don't understand the ritual you've performed," Rias said conversationally as she teased his cock through his pants. "Typical wand waver arrogance, but it's not your fault that your education is lacking, Harry Potter. That name...it doesn't speak well for you."</p><p>Ria stuck her hand down his pants and felt his cock.</p><p>"Mmm, you're big for your age," Rias gasped. "Very impressive indeed. I will enjoy edging this cock over and over again until you surrender to me."</p><p>Rias kicked her shoes off and pulled Harry out of his pants. She eyed it up and down. It was thick and veiny and extended to the sky and made Rias stare twice to it.</p><p>"Speechless," Harry said.</p><p>"It's...more than I expected," Rias said. "It's more than...I expected."</p><p>Rias inhaled Harry's musk which proved to make her light headed. She worked her fingers in circular motions and tugged on his organ to make it extend up in the air. Rias jerked him off, her wrist becoming pure as she worked him up and down.</p><p>"What are you?" Harry asked her.</p><p>"I'm a pureblooded devil as I told you."</p><p>"You're the devil?"</p><p>"No, a devil. Part of a race of beautiful women created by the original Lucifer, modeled off of his wife Lillith. For the purpose of bringing down God and his...mmm army of angels."</p><p>Rias had no idea a cock could be this big and it appeared to be getting bigger. Harry guided his hands through her hair and she looked at it. It hit up.</p><p>"I'll give you a more detailed history lesson, after you beg me to suck your cock dry."</p><p>"How about you use that mouth for something more than exposition?"</p><p>Without warning, and very boldly, Harry grabbed Rias by the hair and rammed his cock down into her mouth. She had been surprised by his bold action and his cock stretching out her throat. Rias drew oxygen from her nose. Harry kept jamming deeper and deeper into her mouth.</p><p>"Oh, does the big bad devil like being face-fucked by the silly little wizard?" Harry cooed in her ear. "By the end of today, you're going to be begging me for my cock. Like they all do. And you're going to accept me as your new master. For I brought you into this world and now you're mine."</p><p>A loud pop signified Rias plunging mouth first down onto Hadrian's staff. The sultry devil slammed all the way down onto Harry's long rod. She moaned and worked deeper and deeper. She tried to pull away, but Harry pulled her back down all the way. Rias moaned louder and louder as he popped his cock all the way into her mouth and she released him again.</p><p>"Getting tired? I'm not!"</p><p>Harry's balls slapped down onto her chin. Rias grabbed them and fondled them skillfully. Oh, fuck, she could not get him to cum. Harry just kept fucking her face.</p><p>"I summoned you to get answers. Instead, I've just got another slutty pet to keep. But, don't worry, I'll treat you right."</p><p>Rias tried to protest. This protests had been stopped short by Harry guiding his cock into her throat and throat-fucking her until a drooling mess. That was not how this was supposed to work, that was not supposed to work at all.</p><p>Harry extracted his cock from Rias mouth and slapped her hard on the face with it. Rias fell back, drool coming from her mouth when she rose up.</p><p>"Do a dance for me when you take off your clothes."</p><p>Rias sprung up, and had been out of her clothes without thinking about it. Harry's cock stood at attention and Rias thought about one thing. How nice it would be to bounce up and down on that big fat cock. She slowly squeezed her breasts and then ran her hands all over her body. She toyed with herself.</p><p>"We can have fun every day," Rias breathed. "You just need to…."</p><p>Harry dragged Rias onto his lap and stopped her in mid-sentence. He slapped her down onto his cock and made her cry out in lust. She wrapped around him and released his prick with each push. It was not long before Rias bounced up and down on Harry. Harry dragged her forward and stuffed her wet pussy with his big prick.</p><p>"I need to fuck your brains out, pet!"</p><p>Rias tried to argue she was not the sorcerer's pet. He twisted her nipples and this made Rias scream out in pleasure. Harry milked her luscious knockers and pushed all the day down onto it.</p><p>"Do you like me playing with your tits, my little devil slut?"</p><p>"I...it's very nice!" Rias moaned. "But, you can't be this powerful. Unless...oooh no!'</p><p>Harry pinned Rias down onto the bed and spread her legs for him. Harry spent the next ten minutes sexually torturing Rias. He would pump her for more information.</p><p>"Unless what? Tell me, pet, or you will be left hanging."</p><p>Oh, he edged her and then pulled back. This was unfair. Teasing her until she couldn't take it no more. Never mind, Rias intended to do that to seal the bond between them, that was still on fair.</p><p>"Incubus," Rias lustfully breathed. "You have Incubus blood somewhere in your bloodline. It must be your mother's. Yes, you have her eyes don't you. Those eyes, they are inescapable. You can't...you can't….oooh please just stick that cock into me and let me finish."</p><p>"Do you surrender yourself to me?" Harry asked.</p><p>Rias hesitated, trying not to succumb to his powers. Yet, Harry had her wrapped around his fingers. He guided himself down into her.</p><p>"Well, I guess we don't finish. All I have to do is summon one of the many silly little school girls who will be happy to take my seed."</p><p>"NO!" Rias shouted. "Please, I'll do it! I'll be yours! You're my master! I serve you!"</p><p>Harry smiled and pinned her down onto the bed. He plunged deep into the body of the lovely women underneath him. Rias pumped up to meet him with her lovely body just underneath Harry. The magic surrounding them sealed the spell and Harry pounded her body.</p><p>"Never underestimate me, pet. Many have learned that lesson the hard way."</p><p>Rias wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and dragged her arms down his back. She sank her nails into his back and moaned loudly. So loudly that Harry had been pounding her more relentlessly than ever before. His big balls slapped Rias on the thighs and made her jerk up for it.</p><p>"Never...ever...my master!" Rias breathed. "Yes, I will help you get any woman you wish. I will serve them up to you, if you wish. Anything, please just let me cum."</p><p>"Yes," Harry told her. "You will do anything for me."</p><p>Harry grabbed the devil's impressive chest and squeezed her hard. Rias's nipples were sensitive and his hands swirling all over them made her explode in orgasmic bliss. Harry made her climax several times and sped up the pace.</p><p>"Closer," Harry groaned. "Closer."</p><p>"YES!" Rias screamed. "Cum with me. Seal our bond."</p><p>"How do I control my magic?"</p><p>"Embrace it! Use it to rule over everything! You don't have to handcuff yourself. These women throw themselves at you, let them! Take them just as you've taken me."</p><p>Harry smiled and embraced himself. He reached down and pumped into the body of the lustful redhead before him. He pushed Rias and slam-fucked her until they both came!</p><p>Rias felt weak in his arms and yet satisfied. Harry's balls swelled and he dumped into her. The first blast of seed into her body set Rias off. Each additional blast made her hips buck up until the final few blasts of cum saturated inside of her body.</p><p>The more Harry rode Rias, the more she succumbed to him. A smile passed over Harry's face when he finished spurting every last drop into Rias. Her wet, warm pussy wrung it all up.</p><p>Rias smiled as Harry played with her chest for a good long time.</p><p>"All yours."</p><p>Her new master smiled and had been hard once again. Rias accepted Harry into her body and he slammed into her pussy.</p><p>The sooner he just embraced this, the better it would be for everyone. Oh, Rias never thought she would be glad to be summoned in some random teenager's bedroom.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Rias(Present)</strong>
</p><p>"And second reason, I've got you this. For your little project. It was difficult, but you will find it useful."</p><p>The small cylinder like object which Rias passed Hadrian hummed a bit intently. Hadrian flashed Rias a smile and wrapped his arm around her.</p><p>"This is what I needed," Hadrian said. "Clara and Amy will be very pleased."</p><p>"I'm sure they will," Rias said. "Have I been a good little servant for my Dragon Lord?"</p><p>"As you always have been," Hadrian told her. "And you deserve a reward."</p><p>Hadrian pulled Rias into an extremely passionate kiss. The kiss had been returned in equal passion. Rias slid her hands all the way down Hadrian's back. Rias wrapped her legs around Hadrian and felt him rub up and down her legs to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"Let's go somewhere a bit more secluded," Hadrian said.</p><p>Hadrian took Rias by the hand and they appeared in a bedroom which Hadrian set up in the Ministry of Magic. One of a few as it turned out. Hadrian did not mind fucking someone in the corridors, in an office, or even in the Wizengamot chambers itself. But, sometimes, he did enjoy literally bedding one of his women, right in a hidden corner of the Ministry itself.</p><p>"I need your cock," Rias breathed. "Please let me taste it."</p><p>Rias ripped into Hadrian's pants. Hadrian grinned at her enthusiasm and decided to grab Rias by the hair. He slammed her mouth first down onto his cock and made her cry out.</p><p>"This reminds me of that first night we met. It seems like a lifetime ago. Before we accepted who we are. And it also helped me leave behind the last few bits of a mediocre life. And let's face it, nothing like this is mediocre."</p><p>Hadrian let Rias slide back a little bit more. She very lightly took Hadrian's prick into her hands and licked it from the tip all the way to base. Rias licked it like an ice cream cone which was about ready to melt. She made sure to give Hadrian's balls the attention they deserved.</p><p>"Suck those balls, my slutty little devil."</p><p>Rias tightened her hands around Hadrian's prick and stroked it, while she sucked on his balls. More kisses lined up and down his balls and she released it.</p><p>Slowly, Rias rolled up and crawled on the bed. Her dress rode up all of the way and exposed her thong clad ass for Hadrian. Hadrian guided himself behind Rias and spread her ass cheeks apart. He dove inside and began to lick her ass.</p><p>Rias raked the edge of the bed and pulled her fingernails back onto the bed. Hadrian got her asshole good and wet and Rias understood the purpose which he was going to do so. Hadrian pinned his tongue all the way back into her slutty little hole and licked her hard from behind.</p><p>"Mmm, I can't wait to have your cock back there where it belongs."</p><p>Hadrian pulled away from Rias and turned her. He kissed her while pulling down the front of her chest. Hadrian massaged the supple breasts of the stunning redhead beauty. Her sinful body squirmed underneath Hadrian. The powerful sorcerer pulled away and more kisses lined down the back of her neck.</p><p>"You were built for anal."</p><p>Hadrian playfully spanked Rias and got her hot and bothered. He spread Ria's cheeks and the reflection of her face on the mirror over the headboard showed the anticipation. Hadrian slowly eased himself into Rias's snug anus. The heat practically sucked in.</p><p>The skillful hands rubbed Rias Gremory's body. A skillful plunge drove Hadrian all the way into her tight anus from behind her and made her scream out for him.</p><p>"Fuck, wreck my holes with your big cock!" Rias screamed.</p><p>Hadrian's skilled fingers pounded their way into Rias's hot slit. Magic made this possible. He groped her and pushed all the way inside of her body. Rias screamed more with each passing thrust. Every time Hadrian pinned her down on the bed and took his aggression out on her anus, she lost it completely.</p><p>"Lost to me," Hadrian said. "It's sweet. I can't wait to wreck you."</p><p>Neither could Rias to be perfectly honest. Hadrian guided his fingers into her pussy with each plunge. Rias realized she would not be able to sit down for a week. But, that was on her. She wore this dress today, intending for Hadrian to fuck her up to ass.</p><p>The Dragon King plunged deep into his pet devil's asshole. Rias pressed down onto the bed and lustfully began to drive her wild. She began to rip up the bedding in passion.</p><p>"Behave!"</p><p>Loud smacks blistered Ria's bottom while he fucked her hard. Hadrian made sure Rias had been kept underline when he pounded the lovely Gremory woman deep in her ass. He pinned her down and made Rias scream in pleasure while squeezing his cock with her lovely ass cheeks.</p><p>Hadrian pulled Rias up and bounced her ass up and down onto his cock. Rias spurted all over the place and encouraged Hadrian to further bury himself into her ass. She was sweaty and moaned for him. Hadrian rubbed his fingers up and down Rias's tits and made her lose it for him.</p><p>"Every inch," Hadrian said. "No matter what, some things never change."</p><p>Hadrian bottomed Rias down onto his ass. The tightness of her ass made Hadrian want to reach the tipping point and made him want to finish inside of her. He squeezed her cheeks and worked down into her.</p><p>"It's unwise to hold back that much! Let me milk those balls! Fill me up, my king! Fill me up!"</p><p>One last trip around all of the hot spots of Rias's body before she exploded all over the place for him. Hadrian spread her cheeks and bottomed out into the redhead nympho's delicious ass. Hadrian pinned her down and pulled her arms back while hammering her ass from behind.</p><p>So hot, so tight, and Hadrian enjoyed Rias's attempts to vigorously milk him. He held back and made her cum one more time.</p><p>All good things reached a climax. And Hadrian most certainly reached his.</p><p>One more plunge to set the stage for Hadrian losing it. He grabbed Rias by the hips and deposited the entire payload of his balls into her anus. Hadrian pinned her back and squeezed her ass cheeks while finishing up inside of her tight anus. He dropped her face-first onto the bed and reduced her to nothing other than a drooling mess.</p><p>Rias finished milking every last drop of cum into her ass. Hadrian pulled back to admire his handiwork. The gaping cream pie which was Ria's ass made him smile.</p><p>"Good, reward," Rias breathed with a thumbs up.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Rias/Gabrielle</strong>
</p><p>"That's a damn good look for you, Gremory."</p><p>Gabrielle Delacour appeared to gawk down at Rias's cum splattered ass. Every single drop of her master's cum just oozed out of her and Hadrian's cock, not even a bit softened, stuck in Gabrielle's direction.</p><p>The younger of the Delacour sisters dressed in a sheer crotchless bodystocking which allowed easy access to all of the places which Hadrian needed to fuck. Presently though, Gabrielle sauntered over and put Hadrian's cock in her hand. She lowered herself down onto his prick and sucked him extremely hard. Her blue eyes shifted and she slowly cleaned Hadrian's cock before pulling away from him.</p><p>"That's not the only mess I'll be cleaning up today."</p><p>Veela, oh they thought they were so prim and proper. Well, Rias thought, how proper could they be, when they stuck a tongue deep into a woman's ass at the first possible opportunity to eat the cum out of it. Gabrielle's hot wet tongue hit all of the right places in Rias and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"Well, you're just beginning for it now."</p><p>Hadrian slid his cock deep into Gabrielle's pussy and plunged into her.</p><p>"What did you do with Kara?" Hadrian whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Don't worry, I didn't leave your assistant too badly sore," Gabrielle said in between bites. "She'll be up and ready to get on her knees by morning."</p><p>Hadrian made a mental note of that and pressed down into Gabrielle to stuff her pussy. The faster Hadrian pumped into her, the more Gabrielle tried to stifle her moans by burying deep into Ria's ass.</p><p>All this did was make Rias more aroused. She wanted a second wind and wanted Hadrian's cock deep inside of her. Even if she would have to share with the Veela, that was just as well.</p><p>Hadrian ripped Gabrielle's stocking open and went straight for her luscious tits. A nice, juicy pair of round breasts which fit into Hadrian's hand. A high C, but they fit Gabrielle's frame quite nicely and looked impressive on her. Hadrian pinned her up and down.</p><p>"Maybe we should work together," Gabrielle breathed. "Be friends."</p><p>"Well, I do like you better than your sister," Rias said. "She can be a bitch sometimes."</p><p>"That's Fleur being Fleur," Gabrielle said with a twinge of sympathy in her voice. "Hadrian's the only one who can control her and put her in her place."</p><p>"Oooh, yes, as she's learned time and time again," Hadrian said.</p><p>Hadrian left Gabrielle hanging mid-orgasm. Like a hungry kitten, Gabrielle parted herself between Hadrian's legs and started to lick his cock. Rias joined her on the other side. The blonde Veela and the redhead devil took turns lavishing his cock and making it nice and wet.</p><p>A double tit-fuck always had been a treat and both Rias and Gabrielle wrapped their juicy melons around Hadrian's prick. They massaged Hadrian's hard prick and kissed him. His manhood, sealed between their tits, throbbed quite well. Hadrian groaned and worked on them. Gabrielle grabbed Rias by the hair and pulled her into a kiss.</p><p>Rias might be topped by Hadrian and she loved it. But, a Veela, oh that was too much. Little snots thought they were good because they were made in Aphrodite's image. Well, Rias would win and she battled with dominance. Rias and Gabrielle entered an impromptu wrestling match with their tongues while they furiously double tit-fucked Hadrian and kept teasing him.</p><p>"Very impressive," Hadrian grunted.</p><p>"Mine are bigger," Rias cooed.</p><p>"Yes, but I know how to use mine."</p><p>A little bit of competitive spirit between his ladies was good and well. Hadrian would have to monitor the situation closely to ensure that they did not get out of line. Gabrielle and Rias pushed in for the double tit-fuck. They licked Hadrian all over and then pulled back briefly.</p><p>The Devil and the Veela traced dirty words all over Hadrian's cock and made him pulse. Hadrian grabbed one head of blonde hair and the other of red hair to force them down onto his cock. A loud pop echoed between Hadrian's prick and he bucked his hips up getting a little bit closer.</p><p>Gabrielle arched her hand underneath Hadrian's prick and rubbed him furiously. She pointed Hadrian's cock right in front of her face and Rias leaned in well. Rias squeezed his balls and milked them. The two women gazed up at Hadrian with the flames of lust flickering through their eyes.</p><p>A tightening in Hadrian's loins signified just how quick he was to popping. Hadrian squeezed their tits together and with one more push, exploded all over the place.</p><p>A shower of cum spurted all over the place and hit both Rias and Gabrielle in their faces. They kept pumping and working Hadrian's cock and balls until the cum spilled all over their beautiful faces. The two ladies leaned in and slobbered all over Hadrian's prick to lick every last drop of cum off of his twitching cock.</p><p>"Yummy!"</p><p>Rias cupped her hand against the side of Gabrielle's face and allowed it to dribble off into her hand. She licked it hard and savored it. Gabrielle dove at Rias and lapped the cum off of her face and also some which dripped down her face. Gabrielle looked like an overeager kitten trying to get the cum she could.</p><p>Both girls cleaned the discharge off of each other. The Veela refused to back down. Despite being more angelic, she was pretty devilish in her own right. Gabrielle tongue-fucked Rias for a brief second before she pulled all the way back up.</p><p>Both of the lovely women straddled Hadrian from either side and rubbed their breasts up and down his body. Hadrian groped and played with their fine bodies. His hands moved over and touched every little bit of skin.</p><p>"Time for us to play a little bit more."</p><p>Rias and Gabrielle got on all fours before Hadrian and kissed each other. Their pussies rubbed eagerly against Hadrian's cock as he pushed deep against their hot slits. They moaned with each touch. Hadrian had these two women, powerful enough to weaken any man who gazed upon them, weak before them.</p><p>"Master, I need you in me again," Rias said. "I want you to wreck my pussy."</p><p>"Me too!" Gabrielle cooed. "Stuff my cunt. Fuck me raw with that big, throbbing organ."</p><p>"Well, you two sexy creatures are going to get your wish. I'm going to bend you over and stuff you until you can't take anymore."</p><p>Hadrian teased their bodies a little bit more. Women like this bent easily. Hadrian teased them with several good long strokes to ensure they were dripping and heaving their hips back.</p><p>"Need you now!" Gabrielle gasped in pleasure.</p><p>Rias just made a sexy sound when she moaned. Hadrian decided to dive balls deep into her and made the buxom redhead scream her head off when Hadrian pumped her. He fucked her so hard, that even the strongest and most robust sound proofing spells would strain in holding back the vocal screams which Rias made.</p><p>The louder Rias screamed, the more Gabrielle moistened. She viewed Hadrian's balls slapping off of Rias's beautiful skin and making her scream. The marks left on Rias made Gabrielle's mouth water. The fall Frenchwoman could not help and moan with the hand drifting between her legs and playing with her.</p><p>"Your turn, pet."</p><p>Gabrielle had been pushed prone on the bed, in the perfect position to be taken. Hadrian vigorously fucked her and made Gabrielle cry out for him. The loud slaps of his balls echoed throughout the room. Hadrian pumped deeper and deeper inside of her.</p><p>Time bent to Hadrian's whim and would bend slightly more given the gift which Rias gave him. For now, he fondled Gabrielle's breasts and squeezed her ass. The stunning French siren let out a ravenous cry and almost tore into the bedding as he fucked her.</p><p>The moment Hadrian's cock left Gabrielle's folds, Rias pounced on top of him. A wild eye look in this alluring temptress's eyes showed just how much she wanted him. Hadrian pinned her hips back and forced his hard cock all the way down into her body. The tightening of her pussy exploded all over him.</p><p>"How could you keep making me so weak for you?'</p><p>"Because, I know what makes you tick. Like this."</p><p>Hadrian nibbled behind Rias's ear and let her become unglued. Rias grabbed on tight and forced her hot box down onto Hadrian's tool. She pumped faster and faster, and took Hadrian's organ deep into her box. The thirst for cum rose as Hadrian's big fat balls teased her with their payload.</p><p>"CLOSE!"</p><p>Rias grabbed Hadrian's shoulders tight so she could bottom out on him. Hadrian sucked her tits, while also edging Gabrielle to an orgasm of her own. The two fine women came before him. And Hadrian tightened a little bit further and worked. The strain of his balls edged closer until he tightened up around Rias and buried inside of her.</p><p>The first droplets of essence flooded over. Then Hadrian pumped Rias deeper and deeper, and flooded her insides with so much potent cum.</p><p>"Once everything is safe, I volunteer my womb as tribute, my king!" Rias moaned.</p><p>Rias worked Hadrian's cock inside of her hot, velvety walls and clung into them. Gabrielle cast her a dirty look, as if she had something to say about that offer.</p><p>"Get in line," Gabrielle murmured.</p><p>The backfire of their combined allure pinged Gabrielle's mind and sent her mind just crashing completely from the impact of the hard orgasm. Shared between the three of them.</p><p>Rias hung on and milked Hadrian's swollen balls until they expelled all of their spunk into her stomach. Oh, Ria's bloated body descended down onto Hadrian. Milk trickled from her nipples and Hadrian dove bomb into her chest. The motorboating and the sucking followed.</p><p>One final miniature orgasm and a river of cum erupted from Rias Gremory's pussy. She fell on the bed, legs spread. Cum oozed out of her well fucked cunt.</p><p>Once more, Gabrielle Delacour climbed between Rias's legs and began to suck their master's seed from her hot hole. Gabrielle enjoyed the combination of juices spilling from the horny devil. This indulgence satisfied Gabrielle's hunger. She gorged herself on Hadrian's seed and looked quite pleased in the process.</p><p>Hadrian looked at his horny Veela Princess, and prepared to take her again. Boy, Fleur would not be happy she missed out on this by not being able to arrive until later. And Gabrielle took advantage of every opportunity she had with Hadrian, while not being in her sister's looming shadow.</p><p>She would milk every single moment. Alongside her master's big cock.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD).</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Amy Pond(Doctor Who)/Clara Oswald(Doctor Who); Lily/Amelia/Narcissa/Andromeda; Daphne Greengrass; Susan Bones; Rias/Susan; Daphne/Rias/Susan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3:(Hadrian/Amy Pond(Doctor Who)/Clara Oswald(Doctor Who); Hadrian/Lily/Amelia/Narcissa/Andromeda; Hadrian/Daphne Greengrass; Hadrian/Susan Bones; Hadrian/Rias/Susan; Hadrian/Daphne/Rias/Susan)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Hadrian/Amy Pond(Doctor Who)/Clara Oswald(Doctor Who):</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Very few people had any idea of anything which was going on inside of the Department of Mysteries and even less people understood them. The mysteries of life and magic were being studied very discreetly by a small select group of Unspeakables. Discoveries which would cause the average magic-user to be unsettled at best, utterly terrified at worst. Time, space, magic, life, death, love, just a few of those unexplainable things which had been studied. Perhaps they would never find the answers to several burning questions.</p><p>Or perhaps they did. Hadrian Peverell entered the hallowed corridors of the Department of Mysteries. He had been there before, multiple times. He knew the place far better than most and also understood that most of what was being studied was a further diversion. Ninety percent was useless rubbish and ten percent was things which would turn the world on their ear if the public got a whiff of it.</p><p>Yet, Hadrian conducted his own studies. Discreetly, Hadrian managed to slip some of his people into the ranks of Unspeakables and begin to develop a Department of Mysteries within the Department of Mysteries. At the end of the corridor, rested a row of orbs. Hadrian picked one of the orbs off of the shelf and pressed his thumb into it. All of the other orbs lit up and parted ways to reveal an opening.</p><p>Hadrian stepped into a large chamber with crystals sticking out from the walls. In the midst of the chamber, contained a large circular device which stood tall. It hummed discreetly and from the center, several bright lights shined from the ceiling. For now, it was just a huge piece of equipment taking up space deep inside of a secret magical space underneath the Department of Mysteries.</p><p>But with Rias bringing him her gift, Hadrian was one step closer.</p><p>"Agent Oswald. Agent Pond."</p><p>A beautiful dark-haired woman stepped into the picture. Her hair had been pinned back in a ponytail, and she dressed in a button up white blouse and a nice skirt which showed off her stocking clad legs. A pair of eyeglasses covered her face, both stylish and protective. Her name was Clara Oswald.</p><p>The other woman was a redhead woman with fair skin and a beautiful face. The red top she wore rode up over her tight midsection to show her stomach and then a small skirt showcased her lovely legs which stretched for miles. She added a pair of stylish boots, and also had her hair pinned back. Her name was Amelia Pond, or Amy as most of her friends have called for him.</p><p>"Great Dragon, it's an honor for your visit today," Clara said.</p><p>"Yes," Amy agreed. "What do we owe for pleasure?"</p><p>"This gift brought to me by Rias Gremory will bring us one step closer. Have the crystals reached the final stage of maturation?"</p><p>"Yes, Doctor," Clara said. "We are awaiting further orders from Director Sharpe and Captain Lance. We are waiting for the timelines to properly interweave."</p><p>"But, they will not be done so without the proper power," Amy said. "The work we've done...it's amazing. We can't have done this much in so short of a time. Clara and I and the rest of our team have been down here what seems like months, but yet no more than a few days could pass."</p><p>"Well, my dear Agent Pond, time is all you have down in this chamber,' Hadrian said.</p><p>"Even more so when we have taken the small advances that the Ministry has made above," Clara pointed out. "May I?"</p><p>Hadrian handed Rias's gift to Clara and the front of the machine opened. A loud click opened as the entire chamber flashed. The two lovely companions were spellbound by the lights flashing through the chamber.</p><p>"Our field tests told us that you will need excessive amounts of power to keep the gateways open," Clara said. "But, with this gift, we can do more experiments without any risk of detection."</p><p>While Hadrian could take care of any problems with what came with detection, he would prefer not to. Amy handed Hadrian a portfolio. Many lines on the document showcased what these two ladies were doing. Timelines stretched in a web in all directions, alternate pasts, different presents, and divergent futures.</p><p>"Once my deal with SDC is sealed, we will have that power," Hadrian said. "And then space and time. And we have unlocked the secrets of life, the universe, and everything."</p><p>"Forty-Two, Doctor," Amy said.</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p>Hadrian looked at the device and smiled. Clara's eyes traveled to him as did Amy's. Both of the women worked hard and Hadrian intended to work them hard as a result.</p><p>"Time for your bonus."</p><p>Hadrian opened up a door, which led into a lavish bedroom. Amy and Clara followed him. To them, much more time had passed than when they last enjoyed him. Clara jumped in front of Hadrian and threw herself into his arms with a very hungry kiss. Hadrian responded with the kiss, and managed to guide Clara down onto the very lavish bed. The lovely Time Bureau agent moaned when Hadrian trailed down her neck. Hadrian stopped kissing her.</p><p>"Agent Pond, do enjoy us."</p><p>Amy had been so transfixed with Hadrian and Clara, she almost forgot herself. The second she sat on the bed, next to Hadrian, Hadrian pulled her over. His hand roamed up Amy's leg and began to slowly stroke her up and down. She gasped and moaned with each touch lightning up her loins and sending excitement through her body.</p><p>Hadrian switched his attention to Amy and pulled her into a kiss. Her soft, wet lips pressed onto his mouth as they made out. Hadrian dragged his finger down the soft flesh of her leg and made his way up to the thigh. Hadrian flipped Amy's skirt up, to reveal the lacy black panties.</p><p>Clara decided to help Hadrian out of his clothes. Sometimes, she wondered where he wore them. But, Christmas Presents were not half as fun when they were not unwrapped. Clara peppered Hadrian's back and chest with as many kisses as she could go and revealed more and more of his body.</p><p>The second Hadrian spread Amy's legs, he dove in and began eating out her pussy. Amy threw her head back and moaned hard the very instant Hadrian parted her wet slit and entered her.</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>Clara had Hadrian's cock out of his shorts. She leaned in and began to worship it, extremely hard. A loud pop echoed from Clara bottoming out on Hadrian's length, as Amy received a tongue licking.</p><p>The master of time, space, death, magic, and women everywhere, dove his tongue deep into Amy's hot box. Faster and faster, Hadrian pumped deeper inside of her and wiggled his tongue into her. Amy let out another cry as Hadrian picked up the pace and ate her.</p><p>Clara grabbed ahold of Hadrian's fat balls and sucked on the right one and then the left one. Then she went into the center and sucked on Hadrian's cock. Hadrian's hand reached to her hair and pulled Clara all the way in. Clara hummed and inhaled his prick hard.</p><p>Deep into Clara's hot mouth, Hadrian pumped her mouth over and over with his prick. Clara inhaled and made an attempt to get his cum down into her throat.</p><p>Hadrian worshipped Amy's pussy and thighs to drive her completely wild. Any attempt to vocalize what she wanted had been lost with Amy moaning and writhing underneath the skilled tongue of the powerful sorcerer. Hadrian signed his name into Amy's pussy with his tongue, almost demonstrating who she belonged to.</p><p>Amy's hips jerked up repeatedly and she gushed, extremely hard. Hadrian buried his tongue down into her hot mound and sucked her peach. He made her exploded all over the place.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Clara's mouth and she looked up. A smile passed over Clara's face. She hiked her skirt up and slid her panties to the side. Hadrian reached over and ripped her shirt open to reveal her impressive bosom. The dark-haired companion slipped her wet pussy down onto his iron pole.</p><p>"Please," Clara said.</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Impale me," Clara breathed. "I don't want to feel anything more than that big fat cock stretching me out."</p><p>Hadrian speared Clara down onto him. The brunette beauty slipped down onto the depths of his cock. Each squeeze brought Clara faster and faster down onto his cock.</p><p>"Just a reminder how much much you break down when I touch these."</p><p>It had been much too long since Clara had her breasts squeezed by Hadrian. She enjoyed every last second of it. Clara's hot insides milked Hadrian the deeper he worked onto her. He leaned down onto Clara and kissed and sucked on her breasts for a good long minute.</p><p>Amy spread her legs and played with her pussy. The view of her companion bouncing up and down on Hadrian made her cry.</p><p>"I can make you scream for my cock all night long," Hadrian said. "But that's what you want, isn't it baby? My hard cock piercing your sweet cunt until you explode."</p><p>Hadrian bent Clara back and once again attacked her tits with vigor. Now, Clara laid on her back on the bed. Hadrian spread her legs and pumped a little bit deeper inside of Clara. Her tightening cunt sucked him in and released him.</p><p>The drool coming out of Amy's mouth made Hadrian smile. Hadrian decided to shift things a little bit so he could tease Amy's right leg with his fingers. Slowly he crawled towards her pussy.</p><p>The butterflies flipped around in Amy's stomach. She got more and more hot. The feisty Redhead's hips pumped up to meet Hadrian.</p><p>"Can't wait to taste that sweet and spicy cunt," Clara breathed. "Please, sir, give it to me."</p><p>Hadrian slipped his fingers deep into Clara's mouth and pumped between her hot lips. Two sets of lips had been worshipped from Hadrian's steady pumping. Clara's tightening walls pressed around Hadrian. She wanted something, but wanting it and getting it were two different things.</p><p>"More from the source."</p><p>Hadrian spun Clara around and had her on all fours. With two swift movements, Hadrian guided Clara face-first into Amy's snatch and plunged his prick into Clara. The moans only had been muffled with Amy closing her thighs down into her.</p><p>"That's a good look on you, Agent Oswald," Amy panted lustfully.</p><p>Hadrian pushed all the way into Clara and made sure her insides had been liquified. A couple more pumps and Hadrian worked her to an orgasm. He made sure to hit every single point of Clara. Hadrian zeroed in straight on Clara's breasts and knew precisely how to push the right buttons on her.</p><p>Amy threw herself back in moan. The power of their Dragon King flooded through them both. Hadrian held Clara and worked his hips in fluid motions. Both of them were going to cum. Amy tingled.</p><p>Soon enough. Clara got all of the time with Hadrian's mighty staff so far. Now it was going to be Amy's turn. Amy threw her hips up and let herself scream for another orgasm.</p><p>Hadrian plowed Clara from behind. Her luscious body pressed into Hadrian's hands. The shine of her tanned skin dripping with sweat made Clara quite the enticing visual. Hadrian rode her all the way through the orgasm and drove Clara to the breaking point.</p><p>The Dragon King pulled out of Clara and left her collapsing on the bed. He dragged Clara's limp body over and focused directly onto Amy. Amy's nude form laid prone for him. Hadrian smiled when looking at the sexy redhead and her nubile fuckable body.</p><p>Hadrian climbed on top of Amy and kissed her sweet lips. Amy's mouth was just the beginning of Hadrian's enjoyment. He traveled down her body, kissing Amy's face, neck, and shoulders. The moans continued when Hadrian moved down her body. Amy's suckable breasts pressed against Hadrian's mouth. Then he edged further down, licking from Amy's breasts all the way to her toned tummy. Her belly button being licked made Amy come unglued. Hadrian smiled and worshipped her body a little bit more.</p><p>The curling of her tongues followed. Hadrian held Amy's legs apart and kissed them all over. All the way down to her feet, all the way down to Amy's perfect suckable toes.</p><p>"Please, don't stop," Amy begged of him.</p><p>Hadrian smiled and prepared to rock the redhead's world. The Dragon King spread Amy's thighs and plunged deep into her body. Her legs wrapped around him and sucked Hadrian deeper and deeper inside of her body. Hadrian pushed down onto her and hit her kissable lips with more kisses when he fucked Amy.</p><p>Amy held on tight with determination. She knew what she wanted. Craved it very much, those hard balls slapping down onto her skin and making her tingle.</p><p>"Please, give it to me."</p><p>"After you, luv."</p><p>Hadrian licked Amy's earlobe and made her quiver, sensitive all over. One more push and Hadrian slapped his balls down against her thighs to make her explode for him. Those wet walls tightened around him and milked him. Hadrian pinned her down and fucked Amy vigorously until she came unglued one one time.</p><p>The sensitive push of her pussy against his prick drove Hadrian a tiny bit deeper inside of Amy's warm canal. She squeezed him tight and released him.</p><p>Hadrian pinned Amy down and plowed her into the bed. Setting up these little love rooms at strategic points around the Ministry had been a worthwhile access. Amy clutched onto him and begged for Hadrian. Hadrian pressed down against her and plunged into her pussy.</p><p>"One more."</p><p>Amy clasped onto him. The fire in her eyes was scorching. Hadrian pressed down against Amy and rocked her body with those balls slapping down onto her. Amy milked his prick and released him, humming aggressively in his ear as he slapped down onto her thighs. Hadrian squeezed her nipples and set her off a couple more times.</p><p>How many more. How much longer would he drag this out? Amy wondered. The thoughts burning through her mind increased. Hadrian pinned Amy down onto the bed and plunged into her pussy. The repeated thrusts rocked Amy faster and faster until she exploded all over him.</p><p>Those walls stretched around him. Hadrian groaned and pumped inside of her. Kisses hit her all over until he finally unleashed inside of her.</p><p>Amy surrendered herself for Hadrian. Oh, this was the bonus she wanted big time. Hadrian pinned her down and spilled his load inside of her.</p><p>The sensation of climaxing inside of Amy Pond's tight pussy. Hadrian enjoyed her lovely body writhing against him. So, tight, and so fantastic. Hadrian pinned her down and filled her as evidence in a job well done.</p><p>The moment Hadrian leaped, Clara rose from the ashes and cupped his balls. She wanted him and Hadrian would give to her. Hadrian entered Clara's very eager pussy. And her screams tested the magical shielding around the Department of Mystery corridors. Clara's insides tested Hadrian's resolve already. She was so hot and so slick, Hadrian could not help and dive into her.</p><p>"Maybe, I'll save that sweet ass until the device is complete."</p><p>"Goals...mmm, I like it."</p><p>"I know you do."</p><p>Hadrian pinned Clara down and fucked her vigorously. The screams only escalated the deeper and faster Hadrian wore out her tight cunt from behind.</p><p>Hadrian fucked the lovely Time Bureau agents cross-eyed and left them drooling and dripping by the time he was done for them.</p><p>It was the least he could do after all of the hard hours Amy and Clara did. Hadrian thought work hard, get worked hard was a good motivator for employee morale.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Lily/Amelia/Narcissa/Andromeda</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian returned to the Minister's office. The first sight he saw was Narcissa's orgasmic face as he entered the office. From one side, Andromeda buried a strap on cock into her younger sister's mouth and from the other end, Lily pounded her from behind. The spit-roasting of the hot blonde was quite an interesting sight to behold. And to add to the fun, a magical dildo rammed deep into Amelia's pussy and drove the Minister of Magic's hips upwards.</p><p>"Hello, honey," Lily breathed in between thrusts. "I think the Minister is hungry for your cock."</p><p>"Oh, I don't think."</p><p>Lily extracted the dildo from Amelia's pussy and allowed Hadrian to step into place. Hadrian lost his robes and climbed on top of Amelia Bones.</p><p>"Don't worry," Hadrian said. "You're make your meeting, but I'm going to make sure you'll be thinking of me when you sit down to address the court."</p><p>Amelia could not say anything due to the fact Hadrian traced his fingers down her delightful knockers and squeezed them. The Minister of Magic gasped when Harry touched and played with her breasts. The throbbing rod between Hadrian's legs threatened to drive deep inside of her.</p><p>The buxom redhead witch closed her eyes. Hadrian smiled and kissed the nipples of Ameila to send her hips bucking back and forth. Hadrian spread Amelia's legs and teased her for several minutes. Amelia's mind was going to break if Hadrian was not careful. And perhaps, he was not being careful. He teased and milked her nipples.</p><p>"OOOH, I NEED YOU!"</p><p>Hadrian observed the back end was just as glorious as the front end when he forced Amelia onto all fours. He also squeezed his mother's ass for a brief moment to encourage her deep fucking into Narcissa. Then, with a smile, Hadrian grabbed Amelia's hips.</p><p>The most powerful witch in Britain, at least politically speaking, had been all fours. Amelia received a huge helping of cock driven down into her super tight cunt.</p><p>"I'm going to make you feel it. My balls slowly slapping against you. They drive you wild, don't you Minister? No matter how high you rise, I always have you underneath me. Ready for the kill."</p><p>Lily only fucked Narcissa harder. Narcissa's drooling mouth had been forced around Andromeda's magical dildo. The charms interfaced with the nervous systems of both witches and made them feel the snug tightness of the holes they were attacking.</p><p>"Stick your tongue in my mother's ass."</p><p>That order from Hadrian to Amelia had been followed. The Minister might have run the country, but she bent the knee to Hadrian, among other things. And used her tongue to dip into Lily's ass and lick her extremely hard to drive her completely to the breaking point.</p><p>Lily closed her eyes and just tilted in all of the way. Amelia's skilled tongue roamed and hit all of the right points. All while Lily took control of Narcissa's juicy pussy as it oozed around her.</p><p>Andromeda pinned her hands around Narcissa's head and face-fucked her sister.</p><p>"You look like the most eloquent whore there ever was, my dear sister."</p><p>Narcissa pumped her hips and buried deeper and deeper into Andi's cock. The eldest of the three sisters, pushed deeper and deeper into Narcissa's wet fuck hole of a mouth. Narcissa pinned between Andromeda and Lily and set her off over and over again.</p><p>Hadrian pressed deep against the Minister of Magic and smashed her harder from behind. Those balls slapped against her thighs and made her cry out for more pleasure. Hadrian hit every single spot on Amelia until her rode her to the breaking point and made her explode all over the place.</p><p>"Cum for me ,Minister."</p><p>The reminder of her title and the control Hadrian held over her set Amelia off. Amelia milked him abruptly with his balls slapping down against her thighs. Her walls, tight and silken, dragged deeper and deeper into her hungry pussy and dragged him all the way inside of her until finished riding.</p><p>Andromeda and Lily let go of Narcissa. Only to lift the well-fucked blonde witch up by the arms. Andromeda and Lily positioned Narcissa. Narcissa's wet walls contracted against Hadrian's cock. The beautiful blonde squeezed Hadrian's cock with each push.</p><p>"I'll snap you out of this, dear Cissa."</p><p>Hadrian squeezed Narcissa's succulent tits and pressed down into her. He locked and milked her nipples to drive her completely wild. Hadrian suckled on her breast and made Narcissa scream down into his ear. Her pussy gripped him and released him.</p><p>No matter how hard, Narcissa begged, Hadrian was not going to relent to her. Not until it was well earned. He positioned so he could get a view of what was going on over Narcissa's shoulder. With one hand cupping her breast and the other squeezing Narcissa's ass, Hadrian intensified his thrusts against her.</p><p>Lily and Andromeda worked in tandem on the Minister. Amelia lost it completely with these two wicked and kinky witches rolling their hands over every nook and cranny over her body. Lily had almost been as wicked as her son with her tongue. Said tongue buried deep into Amelia's hot slit while Narcissa climbed atop to ride her face.</p><p>Hadrian turned Narcissa and allowed her to ride him reverse cowgirl style. The ripe ass cheeks smashing against Hadrian's balls set him up for a good ride. Hadrian smiled, when watching Narcissa get good and sweaty as she exerted herself over and over all through this heavenly ride. Her silken walls clamped down and released him.</p><p>The moment Narcissa fell forward, Hadrian tipped in and pinned her face down onto the desk. Narcissa's hair magically wrapped back into a ponytail which gave Hadrian the perfect handle to pull and force fuck her pussy. He drove her deeper into the table.</p><p>Scratch marks appeared on the fine finish of Amelia's desk, which strained at the orgy going on around it. Hadrian thrusted harder into Narcissa.</p><p>"Cum for your lord."</p><p>Narcissa obeyed and released her juices all over the place. Hadrian rode out her orgasm for as long as possible before slowly pulling out of her. He ensured Narcissa's pussy wrung and wrapped around him when he plowed her from behind. Hadrian pressed against her body and more kisses followed.</p><p>Andromeda watched, glazed and lustful from Amelia licking her up. Lily came up from Amelia and left the Minister of Magic a heaving mess. With practiced ease, Andromeda and Lily crawled over to Hadrian and began worshipping the body of the handsome sorcerer before her.</p><p>"Oooh, are you going to tame a third pureblood bitch before fucking your mother?" Lily asked.</p><p>"You know it," Hadrian said. "It turns you on to see me wreck them all before I pound you silly. You love it, don't you?"</p><p>"Mmm!"</p><p>Lily went straight for her son's balls and sucked them loudly. Andromeda dove down onto the length and sucked Hadrian's veiny tool extremely hard before she pulled all the way out of him.</p><p>"Get on it then!"</p><p>Lily slapped Andromeda's backside to encourage her. Andromeda smiled and presented herself for Hadrian. Hadrian spread her legs and lowered all the way down onto his mighty organ, shoving it all the way inside of her body. The thrusts started slow and then sped up a little bit. Andromeda dragged her nails down Hadrian's back.</p><p>Fine wine, these older women were, and Hadrian intended to do them.</p><p>"Look what you're doing to my poor mother," Hadrian said. "Screaming like such a whore and making her wish it was her pussy that my cock was in. I hope you're happy."</p><p>Andromeda arched back. Oh very, very happy as it turned out. Hadrian groped her supple breasts and squeezed them while pumping her pussy extremely hard and making her explode all over the place. Hadrian pressed deep into Andromeda's depths and made her scream out for her.</p><p>Each orgasm made Andromeda tingle inside. Hadrian took her hard and pounded into her silken smooth pussy. Andromeda milked him a little bit further. Hadrian took her all the way down and worshipped the sensual body of the Black sister. All while Lily sat between Amelia and Narcissa and drove dildos into their pussies while she masturbated to Hadrian.</p><p>Hadrian's big, fat balls slapped down onto Andromeda and made her scream. One final orgasm before Andromeda had to call it a few seconds. She milked every last second and Hadrian appreciated the attention. Hadrian slid all the way down into her and made her scream out in pleasure.</p><p>"Enjoy."</p><p>Andromeda did, exploding for Hadrian. Lily crawled behind Hadrian and assisted her son in plowing Andromeda until she had joined the rest of them.</p><p>Lily smiled and viewed Hadrian's cock leave Andromeda's pussy. Lily licked Hadrian from the tip down to the cock. Her chest briefly pressed against Hadrian and teased him.</p><p>"Only Mummy can empty these balls."</p><p>Hadrian pulled Lily onto his lap and she impaled down onto him. Lily's massive chest bounced up and down along with her thick juicy ass cheeks. She took Hadrian's manhood deep inside and allowed him to stretch her. Hadrian's fingers slid over Lily and stroked her nipples to make her scream.</p><p>"Well, empty them now."</p><p>"Mmm, yes, pound my pussy, baby!"</p><p>Hadrian spread his mother's legs and kissed them. Narcissa and Andromeda joined the fun and they sucked Lily's toes and worshipped them. Lily moaned as the naughty pureblood mouths sucked her toes. All while Hadrian held onto her tight and milked her breasts.</p><p>"Never forget my first pussy."</p><p>Yes, in more ways than one, Lily thought. Lily dragged her fingernails down onto Hadrian's back. Her strong and powerful son drew an amazing amount of women into the collective. And there were always further opportunities to create even more talent than before.</p><p>"Does my Mother pet wish to cum?"</p><p>"Yes, Master!"</p><p>Hadrian let Lily cum. All while Narcissa and Andromeda worshipped Lily's feet. And Hadrian did not blame him. Lily's soles were soft, her arches were high, and her toes were beautiful. The number of mealtime footjobs Lily gave Hadrian had been too high to count and they were all appreciated.</p><p>Amelia came back in and finger banged Narcissa and Andromeda. At least she could top those two, although the worship of Lily's feet diverted their attention from Amelia.</p><p>Lily squeezed tightly. That big cock of her son. The veiny appendage slammed into her and stretched her body in all aspects of the way. She knew precisely what Hadrian did and wanted it to continue to the breaking point. Hadrian squeezed her breast and made her cry out for more.</p><p>The scorching hot tightness of Lily made Hadrian edge closer. As much as Hadrian could stave off his release, he still had a threshold which he could not resist his mother for longer.</p><p>Hadrian kept giving her it good through another couple of orgasms. Lily's pussy begged for Hadrian's incoming release and the Dragon King could not deny his mother anymore.</p><p>One final time and Hadrian let it all loose within Lily. Lily milked him, tightly, and released him. Hadrian pushed in and spurted his warm seed deep inside of Lily's hungry, horny pussy. She slammed down onto him and the sorceress's wet insides insides received a huge payload of juices.</p><p>Lily emptied her son's balls, at least for the moment. The cum filled her body. Lily had been bloated with her son's seed, before, to the point where she did not take anymore.</p><p>"Mmm, enjoy sucking my toes my little foot pets?"</p><p>Hadrian finished empting inside Lily's body as Andromeda and Narcissa gobbled her toes. The last few spurts of seed released into her warm pussy.</p><p>Four women, highly fucked, laid on the desk before Hadrian. Amelia, Narcissa, and Andromeda all hovered around Lily and took turns worshipping her. Being the mother of the Dragon King had certain benefits which Lily may have abused a bit.</p><p>But, Hadrian would discipline Lily if she got too far out of line. Which was an incentive in some ways, not a deterrent.</p><p>"Maybe now you should rest," Hadrian said. "In fact, I command you to get your wits together."</p><p>All four women had been worn down. Hadrian figured he should give him some time to rest. And just in time, as Hadrian had a couple of last minute meetings before today's court session.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Daphne Greengrass</strong>
</p><p>A very refined and beautiful blonde witch awaited Hadrian's arrival. Daphne Greengrass always looked her best even in the most casual situations. She had her hair tied back in a neat ponytail, with a nice button up white blouse just barely containing her impressive bosom, and a nice skirt which showed the first few hints of her stocking clad legs. Daphne dangled the high heels off of her feet and bit down on her lip to wait for him.</p><p>"Lord Peverell."</p><p>"Lady Greengrass. Do you have the plans ready?"</p><p>"Both the plans and the votes," Daphne said. "I convinced a few, because this will make them more gold and that's all that they care about."</p><p>"Well, as long as they care," Hadrian said. "Having the goblins hold our entire economy by the throat is a huge problem and one we should have fixed decades ago. Especially considering the goblin nation remains at war with each other."</p><p>Hadrian took a look at a proposal. Daphne knew how to make things make perfect sense in a way which the old purebloods clinging onto their legacy would understand, while also getting on the younger generation of magical users who were coming up in the court. And this was a big deal, the establishment of the first human run magical bank in some time. The goblins lost their chance.</p><p>"The goblins won't like you after this one," Daphne said.</p><p>"The goblins don't like me anyway, because I'm independently wealthy from them and they can't hold my wealth hostage," Hadrian said. "Some of them threw in their lot with Riddle. They lost. Big time. They broke the agreement. They're very lucky that losing exclusive rights to magical banks is all they're losing."</p><p>Besides, the goblins had their own problems. And a small group of them agreed to Hadrian's terms when he reminded him of the alternatives. Hadrian could use the terms of the last Goblin Rebellion treaty to strangle the goblins if he wished to. But, they knew what was going to.</p><p>"Brilliant as always, Daphne," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Thank you,' Daphne said. "But, we both know you didn't come all the way down here just to talk numbers. And I could have just sent you an owl to confirm if that was all we both wanted."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Hadrian pulled Daphne into a kiss, something which she returned very eagerly. Daphne had been with Hadrian's Collective for a very long time, and she understood the value of this partnership. There were some pureblood witches who tried to act big and haughty in the face of the Dragon.</p><p>They lost all influence when Hadrian gained his. Hadrian did not forgive. He would not even forget. But, he treated those who were loyal to him very nicely, and Daphne headed up all financial manners regarding Magical Britain.</p><p>Plus, there were other reasons why Daphne hooked up with Hadrian beyond being politically relevant in a world which was getting tougher to hide behind a veil of secrecy. Hadrian undid her shirt and slowly released Daphne's breasts in a lacy bra which made her gasp for him.</p><p>"Get that cock out, my lord," Daphne begged him. "I know you love being between these. They're not Bones level, but they're pretty damn good if I have to say so myself."</p><p>Hadrian smiled and pulled Daphne's bra out to reveal her delicious knockers. Her breasts bounced, perkily on her chest. Hadrian grabbed Daphne's tits and sucked on them. He sucked, kissed, and licked on then to rile Daphne up a little bit. His slowly edged down her skirt.</p><p>Slowly, Hadrian rubbed Daphne's pussy through her panties. Daphne threw her hips back and forth and could feel those fingers digging deep inside of her. Daphne edged her hips back and forth, up and down, until Hadrian pulled her panties out.</p><p>"Let me taste you."</p><p>Daphne spread her lips and had been reminded of the true reason why Parseltongue was declared a dark art. Because, weak-willed wizards did not like the competition. Hadrian shifted his tongue into Daphne and lapped her out to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"Fuck, my Lord."</p><p>Daphne tweaked her nipple excitedly as Hadrian's tongue wrote dirty words inside of her pussy. She heard a snap of his pants coming off and then Hadrian pulled back to release his lengthy cock into the air. Hadrian climbed on top of Daphne and kissed her aggressively while rubbing his cock against her.</p><p>Oh, every inch of Daphne's body melted like butter underneath him. Hadrian planted a few kisses down the buxom witch's body and made her scream out in pleasure. The further Hadrian kissed, the more she lost it completely. His cock teased her thighs, and rubbed between the lovely gape in her legs.</p><p>"You offered me these, didn't you?"</p><p>Hadrian opened a drawer and produced a nice bottle of oil. He dripped it on Daphne's breasts and made her shiver in response. Hadrian gave Daphne a tit rub, oiling up her tits nice and hot. Daphne found herself twitching and cumming because of his fingers.</p><p>"Well, consider your wonderful offer accepted."</p><p>Hadrian slid his prick between Daphne's tits and squeezed them. Those soft, oily, large boobs wrapped around him and pressed against either side of his cock. Daphne's wonderful tits worked up and down onto Hadrian's cock with each pump. Hadrian pinned against Daphne's nipples and slammed deeper against her. He groaned and felt the pleasure of his cock engulfed between her tits. He pulled back almost all of the way and then drove down to continue the tit-fuck. He delighted Daphne, squeezing her fleshy globes.</p><p>Daphne thought she would pass out from the pleasure of what Hadrian was doing. The Dragon King knew precisely all of the right spots to hit. Hadrian pumped deeper and deeper and tit-fucked her. So hard that Daphne made a mess on the desk with how hard she came.</p><p>Hadrian edged himself in the paradise of Daphne's fantastic globes. One more push and Hadrian exploded all over her. The oils soaking her tits allowed Hadrian to slide in and release more cum onto her. He splattered the refined pureblood witch in the face and all over the chest. Daphne clamped onto Hadrian's prick and sucked him into her hungry cleavage. The cum piled onto her tits, until Hadrian extracted his cock and slapped on her nipples to drive her wild.</p><p>"Enjoy your meal."</p><p>Daphne scooped up a handful of Hadrian's cum and licked her hand and fingers clean. She gorged herself onto Hadrian's cum, and rose up. The elder Greengrass sister took her nipples into her mouth and sucked than ravenously.</p><p>"Mmm," Daphne breathed. "You can take me anyway you want."</p><p>"Hard."</p><p>Oh, Daphne would be all into that. Hadrian pushed Daphne down onto the desk and spread her legs. He drove down into her pussy while turning her body. Daphne's tits jiggled from each slam where he drove into her. Hadrian leaned into her and touched her breasts to make her cry out loud.</p><p>No matter how many times Hadrian fucked Daphne, he would never get enough of it. And she would never get enough of him. Hadrian slid his hands into position down Daphne's back and pumped her harder and faster. Hadrian pressed down onto Daphne and repeatedly smashed her hot body from behind her.</p><p>"Now, Daphne."</p><p>Daphne let out another cry. Hadrian cupped her tits in his hand and then moved straight to her ass, squeezing it and spanking her a couple more times. Hadrian pressed deep inside of her and rocked her a couple more times for a good long ride.</p><p>"Don't think I was going to overlook this."</p><p>"Oooh, sweet Rowena's tits!"</p><p>"Yes, I can verify they are very sweet."</p><p>Hadrian grabbed ahold of Daphne's ponytail for leverage and pounded deeper and deeper inside of. Daphne made a racket, contrary to the stoic and calm, sometimes snarky, image she portrayed to the public. Hadrian hyper smashed Daphne from behind and stretched her out completely. Daphne clutched him tightly and made her cry out for him.</p><p>"But yours are very great too, my dear."</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Daphne and flipped her onto the desk. He pinned Daphne back on the desk and aggressively sucked on her neck while fucked her. Thankfully the robes had some high collars, to cover the marks Hadrian's mouth made. Although, Daphne doubted very much she would want to hide it. She was not. Hadrian pinned her down hard and smashed her repeatedly to make her cry out for her.</p><p>Hadrian pulled Daphne closer to him and fucked her tight. Daphne's legs wrapped around him. Every inch of Daphne was perfect for Hadrian to touch and to enjoy. He pinned her back on the desk and rode her through orgasm after orgasm. Daphne's insides, like smooth silk, squeezed onto him to try and demand his cum for him. Hadrian would give it to her, in time.</p><p>"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to get yourself together before we head down and address the court."</p><p>Daphne groaned. It was not like the court was going to start without Hadrian or one of his chosen witches. That would be political suicide for anyone who tried. Regardless, Daphne pulled Hadrian deeper and deeper inside of her body and felt her hot pussy contract around him. She begged for that hot seed to be poured inside of her body.</p><p>Hadrian pumped Daphne's tits with his hands and made her moan aggressively.</p><p>"I love it when you treat me like an animal and fuck me hard," Daphne gasped.</p><p>"Well, you're a wildcat."</p><p>Hadrian repeatedly smashed Daphne's pussy until his balls tightened. He wanted to lead her. Each one of those velvety clutches dragged Hadrian a little bit closer. Hadrian pinned her down and rode her pussy all the way to the finish line.</p><p>One final jerk and Hadrian let Daphne climax one more time. Daphne's clenching inner walls drove Hadrian further to the breaking point before he climaxed as well. And hard, enjoying Daphne's snug cavern as she milked him.</p><p>The two cumming together made this an explosive finish. Daphne clutched him and was determined to extract every drop of cum out of his balls and into her body.</p><p>And Hadrian had been happy to give it.</p><p>Hadrian painted Daphne's insides white as he did so many times before. The fingers grasped Daphne's tits when riding her until they hit their peak. Hadrian pinned her down and filled her body until she was bloated with his cum. Daphne rubbing her bloated stomach in the aftermath gave her one final orgasm.</p><p>He pulled out of Daphne, who continued to spasm from hard hard she came. Daphne's hair had been all in disarray. A single charm to get herself back into order, providing she remembered how to do it.</p><p>"I'll give you a minute."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Susan Bones</strong>
</p><p>One Wizengamot meeting later, Hadrian walked up to Susan Bones in the aftermath. He reared back and slapped Susan on the ass before grabbing it tight. Susan jumped into the air and then turned around to grope Hadrian's crotch in the aftermath.</p><p>Susan smashed her mouth onto Hadrian's and kissed him passionately. The two weaved through the Wizengamot and made their way to a closet, or so it seemed. The floor lowered down, to put them into another one of Hadrian's love nests into the Ministry of Magic.</p><p>"Seems like I should have come into the Ministry a bit earlier today," Susan told him while shoving her hand down his pants. "I could have helped you top Auntie. Right before you pinned me down and made me your personal cum slut."</p><p>"Oh, you would have liked that?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>"A lot," Susan said. "A whole lot. Now help me get out of these fucking robes, now!"</p><p>Hadrian smiled at Susan's tone and language. He pulled her in and slapped her ass.</p><p>"Such language from a Hufflepuff."</p><p>"Nymphadora Tonks was a Huffepuff. And you know what kind of mouth she has."</p><p>Point well taken. Hadrian helped rescue Susan from the evil robes, which barely constrained her breasts. She wore a tight blouse underneath, with the buttons crying out for mercy. Hadrian helped them out and allowed Susan's breasts to breathe a little bit more.</p><p>Not to be overlooked was Susan's nice, plump thighs, and her wide, thick ass. Both could be overlooked in her breasts, and to top things off, Susan had some amazing lips which made Hadrian right to shove his cock deep in between. He opted for kissing Susan and basically having her naked from the waist up. Her melons bobbed up and down when Hadrian kissed her on.</p><p>Susan pawed at Hadrian's cock and shoved a hand down his pants to grope onto his cock. She removed his pants. Thankfully, not too hard. Susan managed to get Hadrian's cock out of his pants, squeezing his big fat balls.</p><p>"You should have used the holographic projection spells while you banged me in the court room," Susan said while stroking his balls.</p><p>"Any other meeting, and maybe. This one was too important."</p><p>"Point well...taken," Susan said. "But, I've had enough politics for one morning. I need your cock. And the rest of you as well. So hold me down and remind me while I'm your little Huffleslut."</p><p>Nym really should have trademarked that term when she came up with it. She could have made a killing. Susan begged for him, whining and crying, as Hadrian teased her. He put his hands under side of her breasts and squeezed her tits until she shook underneath him.</p><p>The wizard smiled, emerald eyes glinting with malice. He blew on Susan's nipples and sent her spiraling out of control with lust.</p><p>Hadrian responded by stroking her breasts and sucking her nipples hard. The two fell down onto the bed, groping each other and making out hard. Hadrian ended up top of Susan and spent a long time exploring her breasts. Just as he did for years.</p><p>Susan had been a very early bloomer and Hadrian was the only wizard who could properly appreciate and handle such a well-defined endowment. Hadrian dove down between her chest and motorboated Susan good and hard. Susan gripped onto the back of Hadrian's head and encouraged him to suck and lick her breast to make her scream.</p><p>"HARRY!"</p><p>Oh, Susan slipped, and called him by the forbidden name. Granted, she was sure they were together long enough where Hadrian would overlook an occasional slip of the tongue. As long as Susan did not lose control so much. He palmed, licked, and sucked her breasts to drive Susan completely to the brink and edged her over and over again.</p><p>"Well, my little Huffleslut, are you ready for my cock?"</p><p>"Need you badly!" Susan moaned.</p><p>Susan's pussy was wet and ready. Hadrian rubbed her nipples and got her riled up even more. Oh, the sweet little Hufflepuff could be fiery when in bed. Hadrian took a firm hand to her, and prepared to tease her for a long. He milked it, and made her want to milk him.</p><p>Hadrian drove down into her and utterly wrecked her body. Susan bucked her hips up, to meet Hadrian's hips and his plunging organ as he slammed deep inside of her. Susan wrapped around him hard and repeatedly milked his cock when he rode her down into the bed.</p><p>He pulled out of Susan, and decided to pay attention to Susan's ass as well. Those cheeks jiggled when Hadrian spanked her a couple more times. He left red marks on Susan's rear and made squirt for him. This lead Hadrian's manhood deeper into Susan. He grabbed her hips and pumped deeper inside of her.</p><p>"Don't bite down on that pillow. I want to hear your screams."</p><p>Hadrian plowed Susan doggy style. She got on all fours and enjoyed Hadrian treating her like his own personal bitch. Every time he dragged that cock inside of her, leaving little room to maneuver, she lost it completely. Hadrian pumped all the way down into Susan and took her relentlessly from behind.</p><p>Susan let out those screams and made her hot pussy clutch Hadrian from behind. Hadrian dragged his fingers up and down onto her rear and pumped her body from behind to drive her completely insane with lust. Hadrian pushed her down into the bed and made her cum all over his cock.</p><p>Those hands shifted onto her ass, and tightened around Susan. Slowly, Hadrian extracted his manhood from her tight vice and moved into Susan's rear end. Hadrian lubricated her ass and turned Susan. She looked him straight in the eye. The second Hadrian had Susan's full attention, he buried deep inside of her snug rear end from above. Susan clamped down onto him and moaned when he stuffed her ass.</p><p>"The best of both worlds, my dear Huffleslut!"</p><p>Yes, Susan got Hadrian's huge cock in her ass while Hadrian milked her jiggling jugs. Literally, due to a well placed charm, which caused milk squirt after them. The charm made Susan more sensitive all over. Hadrian leaned in and sucked Susan's milk from her tits to set her off.</p><p>Somehow, Susan's tits got bigger, thanks to the side effects of the charm. Hadrian drained her milk jugs with his mouth and enjoyed her magically enhanced milk. Susan screamed more lustfully the more Hadrian sucked her nipples and drank from her.</p><p>She quivered and moaned the deeper Hadrian plunged into her. The gaping asshole of the Bones Heiress sucked in the manhood of the powerful lord taking her. Hadrian owned her holes so utterly that it was almost insane.</p><p>A little bit closer, and Hadrian could feel his balls tightening and getting closer to Susan's asshole. She tightened around him and begged for the finish. Hadrian rammed deeper into Susan's hot anal hole. She scorched around him, with one more plunge driving her completely to the brinking.</p><p>"After you."</p><p>Pussy juices and milk both shot in the air. Hadrian dove bomb Susan's tits and sucked them vigorously. He milked the delicious knockers of the lovely Huffleslut beneath him. She squeezed him and dragged his pulsing prick all the way inside of her.</p><p>Closer and closer, with Hadrian's balls about ready to discharge. Feasting on Susan's milk expanded Hadrian's already prominent load. He slam-fucked her ass until finally unleashing his discharge. Hadrian's balls tightened and released as much seed as he could hold within them. Hadrian pushed a little deeper inside of her and emptied the full contents of his balls inside of her anus.</p><p>A huge, messy cream pie bubbled in Susan's ass. Red marks covered it when Hadrian grabbed her tight. Susan squirted one more time, and Hadrian twisted her nipples to make her spurt one more time. Hadrian pumped Susan's delightful milkers until he was finished from her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Rias/Susan</strong>
</p><p>"Mmm a bountiful feast."</p><p>Rias hovered over the bed and enjoyed the show. Dressed in an eye-popping green dress, which had been cut at all of the right spots to showcase the devil's bountiful assets. Rias lowered over the top of Susan. She licked some of the milk coming off of Susan's nipples as it dribbled off of her.</p><p>Hadrian joined Rias in playing with Susan's tits and touched the generous tracts of land from the horny pureblood witch. The Dragon slid back to allow Rias plenty of room. One redhead indulged into the heaving chest of the other. Rias's dress rode up just enough to show Hadrian that she was not wearing any panties.</p><p>"Primed and ready to be fucked, my precious pet?"</p><p>Yes, Rias was ready for him. Hadrian decided to pull Rias and Susan apart, and make the two boobalicious babes polish his pole, clean it after being wedged deep between Susan's cheeks. They swirled their tongues, kissing Hadrian's prick and each other. And Susan and Rias topped off the fun giving Hadrian a titty fuck sandwich and made his hips jump up between their fantastic breasts.</p><p>"Just sit back and relax, Master," Rias said.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord, you should just let your pets service every inch of your strong body," Susan breathed all over his cock. "And Mmm, so tasty….I can't wait to taste it after it's been in her slutty pussy."</p><p>"Not long, Suzie," Rias murmured.</p><p>Susan frowned at the pet name the naughty devil gave her. Rias cut any progress off at the pass by going for her tits. While the charm wore off mostly, she still was sensitive, and Rias was damn good at worshipping tits. She had been reminded how generous of a master Hadrian was, to allow her to get a gift.</p><p>Hadrian rubbed his cock down Rias, all the way down her spine, right to her spread thighs. Hadrian rubbed his cock against her sinfully soft skin before entering her hot pussy from behind. Hadrian groped a tit from each woman in both hands before he slammed deep into Rias from behind.</p><p>Rias inhaled Hadrian deep inside of her hot pussy. Hadrian pulled back onto her and slapped his balls down onto her thighs with a few huge thrusts. His balls slapped against her thighs when he pushed into her. The more he fucked her, the more Rias dragged him in. She tried to trap his cock inside of her and milk every single drop of cum out of him.</p><p>The key word was try. Try and fail in the most dismal way possible. Granted, it was not much failure when the powerful sorcerer of Incubus blood smashed Rias a little deeper inside of her.</p><p>A flash of light and a collar snapped around Rias's neck. This made her wetter than before. A physical reminder of his ownership of her, even beyond Hadrian diving in and biting her neck, sucking on it hard. She always got damp at the thought of Hadrian putting on a leash her, and leading her around as a pet, before fucking her as an animal. Rias buried deep into Susan's heaving chest, and then kissed down her body. She slid deep into Susan's hot pussy.</p><p>"You wanted to taste her on my cock? Well, I will be able to accomodate you soon."</p><p>Susan's hips bucked up as Rias worked her hot tongue into the scorching mound of the witch. Rias gave Hadrian a run for his money in the pussy eating department, although she was still second. Susan heard those moans and the loud sound of Hadrian's fat balls tagging and marking her thighs all over.</p><p>Rias and Susan both came. Hadrian sucked the tantric energy from his lovers and that envigored him to fuck them both harder.</p><p>Hadrian teleported in front of Rias with the imprint of his cock still inside her. Susan's aunt said it a few times, not many wizards could pull that off without losing something very important. But, as Susan reminded her aunt, Hadrian was not most wizards.</p><p>Both Bones witches learned that. Susan decided to go for his balls and suck the two swollen testicles hard. She worshipped Hadrian's balls, enjoying how hard they were in her mouth.</p><p>Hadrian pried Susan off of his balls and shoved her beautiful cock sucking lips down onto his cock. The Bones heiress bobbed with fury in her eyes. Especially with Rias rising and shifting behind Susan to help Hadrian throat his cock all the way down her.</p><p>"Worship me, my Huffleslut."</p><p>"Mmm, an appropriate name."</p><p>Rias speared her fingers into Susan's hungry cunt and rode out her orgasm. The lustful devil pulled her fingers out and savored the taste of the witch with a hungry desire in her eyes.</p><p>Hadrian pinned Susan's head down onto the bed and rode it, face-fucking her. Those large breasts bouncing were a constant reminder of how powerful Susan was. She took it down her throat like a champ. Hadrian rode her throat, using her oral hole as much as possible.</p><p>Eventually, Susan gagged and slumped back. Rias edged her to the finish. And the result was Susan Bones falling on the bed, drool coming from her mouth, having a big smile like she overdosed on Smilex, and her eyes rolling back for the final glorious touch.</p><p>Rias climbed all the way up and alternated between peppering Hadrian's body with kisses and using her body to worship his. Her beautiful boobs pressed against Hadrian's chest as she moved closer to his ear.</p><p>"Let's finish," Rias said.</p><p>"You're bold as always."</p><p>Rias showcased her naked body for Hadrian and Hadrian palmed her tits and ass. The two joined each other in a furious fuck session. Rias pounded her hot wet, pussy down onto Hadrian's mighty pole. She impaled herself down and sucked his massive prick down into his hole.</p><p>Hadrian rocked her deeper and deeper. Each smack of his balls drilled against her warm thighs. Rias screamed and moaned when she enveloped Hadrian's prick inside of her body. She got closer and closer to the edge. She wanted to explode. Hadrian put his fingers on the collar and tugged on it to let Rias completely wild.</p><p>She had to finish Hadrian, and extract that cum. Those balls pressed against her warm thighs and she moaned the deeper. She slapped herself down.</p><p>Susan started to recover. Just in time for Hadrian's fingers to rub the air and sent a magical pulse against her clit. The busty witch threw her hips up and down and screamed out loud.</p><p>Rias wanted it and Hadrian wanted to give it to her. She spiked down onto him and released him. Hadrian stretched her hole up, the weight of his balls getting even more prominent. He slapped down onto Rias's thighs and made her scream out as he emptied to her.</p><p>"One more time my pet."</p><p>The loud screams of the two redheads tested the sound proofing charms of the room. Although, to be fair, there were other protections, as this particular room could be only accessed by Hadrian and his collective mates. So anyone who did hear anything would think it was a gang of particularly randy ghosts.</p><p>Susan and Rias came at the same time. Now it was Hadrian's turn. He grabbed Rias and pumped her up and down onto his cock until his balls tightened. He stretched the lovely pussy out on his prick until Rias just let it go. One more press and she milked Hadrian until the finish.</p><p>"Your turn!"</p><p>Rias sexily licked Hadrian's ear lobe and a couple more loud smacks brought her thighs down onto his balls. Hadrian leaned up inside of her and bucked upwards. The first few blasts of cum set her off and more hit. Hadrian launched rope after rope of cum inside of her.</p><p>The tight warmth of Rias's extremely hot pussy milked Hadrian and drained him, sending a huge load inside of her body. She clawed at his back and left magical scratches down his shoulders. Rias tilted back and Hadrian groped, licked, and nibbled on her breasts with the same fury they both did for Susan earlier.</p><p>The final blast of seed entered Rias. She finished wringing the Dragon King completely dry. Then, with a heavy breath, Rias collapsed on the bed.</p><p>"Mmmm!"</p><p>Susan brought herself between Rias's spread legs and began to munch her out. And Hadrian, once again, slid behind Susan and grabbed her swinging tits. The large milky globes received a good groping. Hadrian used that distraction to plow Susan from behind while helpfully burying her face down into Rias's pussy.</p><p>The two redhead babes voiced their pleasure from their lord and master fucking them vigorously over and over again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Daphne/Rias/Susan</strong>
</p><p>Susan and Rias laid on the bed, drool and cum coming out of their bodies. They looked like perfect cum rags after Hadrian finished them. He took mercy on the two boobalicious redheads and gave them a map.</p><p>"Well, I would apologize for leaving you waiting but those two gave a magnificent job in keeping occupied. But, now it's my turn."</p><p>Daphne joined them and slowly stripped off her robes. She climbed onto Hadrian's lap and began to grind against him. Daphne and Hadrian exchanged a kiss with each other. Hadrian slowly reached for the buttons on Daphne's blouse, but she pulled back.</p><p>"Enjoy."</p><p>Daphne pulled back and began to grind on his lap. Her stocking clad thighs rubbed his cock while the beautiful blonde witch unbuttoned her blouse and revealed her bare tits. Daphne licked her fingers and rubbed her nipples up and down. She teased herself and Hadrian a little bit more.</p><p>"You're asking for it."</p><p>"Am I?"</p><p>Daphne turned around and hiked up her skirt, to reveal her thong clad ass. Hadrian slapped her ass a couple times and made Daphne hitch in her breath. Hadrian spanked her and groped her ass to drive the beautiful blonde woman completely wild. Hadrian pulled Daphne into her grasp.</p><p>"You are."</p><p>Hadrian slid Daphne's thong to one side, and revealed her gushing pink slit. The Dragon King pushed into the pussy of the beautiful and sophisticated witch. Her mouth opened the instant Hadrian filled her and then pulled out to fill her once again. Hadrian repeated the ritual multiple times and grabbed Daphne around the hips to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"Looks like these two are hungry for more."</p><p>The cum in their pussies were still fresh, so Daphne zeroed in on it. She ate Rias and Susan out in turn while Hadrian's swinging balls hit her from behind.</p><p>Susan turned and buried her face into Rias's sweaty bosom while Daphne ate her add to the fun, a hand from Hadrian's direction groped her ass and made her cry out even more.</p><p>"I bet that cock would look nice in that beautiful ass," Rias breathed heavily. "Go ahead, Suzie, keep sucking on them. Maybe you can drink my milk now?"</p><p>Susan kept sucking on them hard while Daphne worked her magic. And Hadrian was not too far away from pounding Daphne from behind.</p><p>"Mmm, interesting idea, my little devil pet. Wouldn't you like that, Lady Greengrass?"</p><p>Daphne cried with Hadrian plunging his fingers into her delicious anus. Like a blur, Hadrian plunged in and out of her tight anus from behind. He got her loosened up and ready for the penetration. Ready to get her ass fucked and fucked good by Hadrian.</p><p>Suddenly, Hadrian pulled his fingers out of Daphne's anus and dragged her over. The massive piece of meat slid between Daphne's prepared cheeks and stuffed her. Hadrian grabbed Daphne's ponytail and pulled her into a kiss. Each pump deepened Hadrian's thick prick between Daphne's hungry cheeks.</p><p>Susan and Rias came down and kissed and sucked on Daphne's breasts to make her moan. Susan pressed her slightly larger breasts against Daphne's still large, although smaller. It had been rare indeed that Daphne's bountiful breasts were the smallest in the room, but compared to Rias and Susan, she had that rare privilege.</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>Rias teased Hadrian's balls with her naughty tongue. Then she moved into Daphne's pussy to drive her completely mad with pleasure. Daphne's screams escalated through the room the faster Rias worked her.</p><p>Susan took her place at the back of the line and devoured Rias's tasty pussy. The sweet taste spilling from the pussy of this lovely devil made Susan only hornier. She could feel something bury into her pussy. Almost some kind of magical hand burying inside of her.</p><p>"You still look eloquent with my cock in your ass."</p><p>Daphne arched back and Hadrian played with her tits. The faster his hands moved around her, the more Daphne lost it for him. The depths of which he plunged into her heated the lust through her body. And Rias, Rias and that wicked tongue buried into the eldest Greengrass sister's pussy made her scream.</p><p>"Time to cum. All three of you."</p><p>The power of Hadrian had been established as influencing them. He hammered triggers into their minds and set Daphne, Rias, and Susan off in a cycle of orgasms. Hadrian soaked in all of the pleasure. All while focusing on Daphne's ass, and pounding her.</p><p>Hadrian had other plans. One of them involved Daphne in the prone bone position and relentlessly taking her ass while he fingered Susan and Rias in their asses from behind. The two redheads let out their cries of pleasure, while Hadrian used his hands to make them pleasure.</p><p>Daphne closed her eyes and knew that when she sat down for lunch today, the only thing she would think about was how fine Hadrian's massive tool was being rammed deep into her ass. It stretched her and broke her. Daphne could do little more than cry out in approval. All of her cognitive functions, at least the ones regarding coherent speech, have been shut out of her mind.</p><p>Hadrian understood and he rode the orgasm repeatedly to the edge inside of her ass. Three fingers jammed into Daphne's sweet pussy and made her cry out even more. Hadrian rode the edge.</p><p>Daphne and Susan were two of the first witches Hadrian bedded, at least among his Hogwarts classmates, so he had plenty of time to learn all of the spots to drive them insane. Hadrian pinned his hands on either side of Daphne's cheeks and plowed her all the way to the orgasm.</p><p>Hadrian's powerful gaze locked on the beautiful redhead devil who demanded to be buggered in her ass. Hadrian pinned Ria down and filled her ass. He pulled Rias up and groped her body lustfully to make her scream out loud. Hadrian kissed her and groped her a little more. The faster he fucked her the more Rias lusted for his organ to be buried into her tight ass.</p><p>As promised, Susan latched onto Rias's breasts and Rias offered Susan some particularly sinful qualities of breast milk. She drank it hard while Hadrian ass-fucked her to a raging climax.</p><p>"Always a treat with you, pet."</p><p>Hadrian yanked on Rias's hair to get deeper inside of her ass. The balls filled up and it would not be Rias's time to empty them right now.</p><p>A switch to Susan's ass, and the Bones heiress took a full anal pounding from Hadrian. Hadrian turned her slightly onto her side to get full access to Susan's heaving breasts. Those melons squashed into Hadrian's hands when he played with her. Each pump drove the redhead to further cries of sexually unhinged madness.</p><p>Hadrian switched from Daphne to Susan to Rias and back around and took plenty of time with the fine backsides of the two witches and devil before him. Hadrian entered and exited their holes with intense speed. He switched all around and the three lovely ladies competed for his seed.</p><p>The end came, closer. Hadrian wanted to finish in Daphne's ass. He pulled her up and balanced Daphne in the perfect position. Daphne descended down ass first onto the Dragon's mighty rod. Her anal passage had been stuffed full of the Dragon's hard cock.</p><p>By traditional pureblood standards, anal was not considered proper. Hence why Daphne wanted to do it and get her ass plowed more relentlessly. Those balls hit her and made Daphne scream out in pleasure. Hadrian plundered her ass and reduced her into a squirting, writhing mess. All with Hadrian's hands all over her.</p><p>"Daph, I swear, we could do this all day. Anywhere, at any time."</p><p>Oh, Daphne wished she could spend the rest of her life with a cock up her ass and two beautiful redheads worshipping her. Hadrian's balls got a bit closer to the peak and Daphne wanted it. Wanted badly, and Rias and Susan tormenting every inch of Daphne's body did not help with her self-control.</p><p>Oh, they hoped Daphne would slip. Daphne would not let that happen. Not by a long shot. Not until Hadrian's cum flooded her ass.</p><p>"Mmm, let me help both of you."</p><p>Rias's very skilled hand pumped Hadrian's balls. Hadrian reached out and fingered both her and Susan, who buried her face down into Daphne's warm snatch. All four of the parties were at the peak of their sexual orgy and were about to climax.</p><p>Hadrian would close things out, after he drove Daphne, Susan, and Rias to the breaking point with that final set of orgasms. Daphne squeezed and wrung his cock out. Hadrian held back despite Rias not helping his resistance with the very heavenly ball massage she gave them.</p><p>"Empty those bad boys in her spoiled ass," Rias encouraged.</p><p>Devil was right, as Rias served as the devil on Hadrian's shoulder which encouraged him to go hard on Daphne's ass and slam fuck it hard. Daphne squeezed him. Hadrian could feel his resistance faltering for the briefest second. Until he channeled pure energy through Rias's body and reduced her into a quivering, dripping wreck.</p><p>Susan might have been marginally more innocent than Rias, but even she encouraged Hadrian. And Daphne made the vote a lock. Hadrian slammed deeper and deeper into Daphne's ass. The cum churned in from his balls until Hadrian was ready to finish her ass.</p><p>Hadrian savored every second, but all good things, no matter how pleasant, reached their inevitable climax.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Hadrian nudged Rias and Susan away. He grabbed Daphne's hair and pressed her face-down onto the bed. Hadrian used Daphne's ponytail as a handle to inject his hot cum into her. The feeling of release brought satisfaction to the Dragon King.</p><p>Hadrian stuffed Daphne's with a constant flood of cum until the last drop of cum spilled inside. Daphne's ass overflowed like a geyser about ready to pop.</p><p>One final grunt of satisfaction resulted in Hadrian finishing. He laid against Daphne's ass and soaked in the satisfaction. He pulled out of her.</p><p>And Hadrian released his cock from her anus in a blink of an eye. Just in front of the agreeing eyes of Susan and Rias, who raced to be the one to get the honor of licking their master clean.</p><p>Time for Hadrian to recline back and let his pets have some fun. If they got too feisty, the powerful sorcerer could put them in line.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fleur Delacour(Flashback); Fleur/Gabrielle; Apolline Delacour(Flashback); Fleur/Gabrielle/Apolline; Emma Frost(X-Men); Emma/Kara/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Four(Harry/Fleur Delacour(Flashback); Hadrian/Fleur/Gabrielle; Harry/Apolline Delacour(Flashback); Hadrian/Fleur/Gabrielle/Apolline; Hadrian/Emma Frost(X-Men); Hadrian/Emma/Kara/Lena Luthor(Supergirl))</strong>
</p><p>Business at the Ministry of Magic finished up, and Hadrian returned to the Horizon main headquarters. He finished arranging a couple of appointments. Kara sent him a confirmation of a list of trips he would be going on soon, and Hadrian could see nothing wrong with them. Hadrian had a lot of business to deal with soon, but the most important would be the Veelas showing up rather soon.</p><p>A light knock on Hadrian's door caused a smile to appear on his face.</p><p>"Enter."</p><p>The door opened and Fleur Delacour walked in. She dressed in an overcoat which Fleur wasted no time in dropping when she entered the office. Fleur's radiant beauty was on full display when she entered the office. Her beautiful blonde hair pinned back to give Hadrian the perfect glimpse of Fleur's flawless face, high cheekbones, perfect shaped nose, and luscious red lips. The lacy blue top she wore showcased the tops of her round breasts, a nice supple pair of tits. Fleur's flat and tight stomach had been topped off with a sexy navel which stopped the heart of any man who saw her, even one man who would be fortunate enough to get forward. A blue thong fit against Fleur's hips, and a pair of blue stockings covered her legs. Fleur walked with ease in her high heel shoes.</p><p>Oh, one could not forget the choker on Fleur's neck and the fact she eye-fucked Hadrian from across the office. Hadrian met her halfway and pulled the French beauty into his arms.</p><p>"Gabrielle arrived earlier," Fleur said. "She thinks she will retain your attention, but I'll show you how I know how to keep it better."</p><p>Fleur dove in and kissed Hadrian hard. Hadrian returned the kiss and dominated Fleur the way she wanted him to. Hadrian's hands roughly grabbed Fleur and squeezed her ass. He backed her up against the wall and pinned Fleur's body between himself and the wall.</p><p>"Just like the first time I had you, I'm your weakness," Hadrian hissed in her ear.</p><p>Fleur closed her eyes and nodded. Yes, Hadrian had the effect on her like she did with most men. A slow dive down her top allowed Hadrian to take one of Fleur's succulent breasts into his hand and squeezed it. Hadrian squeezed her breast like a ripe piece of fruit to test it. A little bit of milk flooded from Fleur's nipples.</p><p>"I'm sure you remember it just like I do. I remember that first glorious night of conquest."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry/Fleur Delacour(Flashback):</strong>
</p><p>Harry frowned. So, the Beauxbatons champion decided to be a bit of a haughty bitch in light of him being the fourth champion of this Triwizard Tournament. The fact that anyone thought that a fourteen year old wizard, even one as advanced as Harry would be, would be able to trick an old magical artifact, well it was absurd. Although if someone could alter the ancient magic around the Goblet of Fire, it did alarm Harry. It was not the first such alarm that he had during his time at Hogwarts.</p><p>Most who knew Harry, knew that he had no need for this Triwizard Tournament. Fame? He had it in spaces. The thousand galleon prize money/ Well, Harry wiped his ass with a thousand galleons. Therefore it's not it.</p><p>Harry took a long walk through the grounds of Hogwarts, and saw her come back. Fleur Delacour had been walking. Beautiful, along she did have a bit of a chip on her shoulder. Not to mention a thick bubbly ass, hot legs, and a nice set of tits, along with a face which would not look right without cum dripping down onto it.</p><p>Powerful wizards ended up having a curse where they had been attracted to much older women. In a year or two, many of Harry's yearmates would be stunners, when they had sufficiently been matured as witches. For now, Harry kept himself occupied with older witches.</p><p>And Fleur just asked to be put in her place. Harry walked up from behind Fleur.</p><p>"Nice night for a walk, isn't it?"</p><p>Fleur turned around and looked at Harry.</p><p>"Oh it's you?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes, it's me," Harry said. "You owe me an apology for earlier tonight. Calling me a little boy wasn't very nice of you, Flower."</p><p>"Well, you are so young," Fleur commented. "You shouldn't be allowed to compete in this tournament, it's too dangerous."</p><p>Well, she did have a point there. Dumbledore failed, as usual, to provide a safe environment for Harry. In a blink of an eye, Harry grabbed Fleur by the wrist and she jumped up in surprise.</p><p>"Is it dangerous to corner a Veela?" Harry asked. "You can get a bit fiery when pushed around. But I'm not afraid of you. I'm not."</p><p>Harry pushed Fleur into the wall and made her jump in surprise. Pure magic flooded through her body and made her toes curl. Despite Fleur's attitude, she was fully aware of who this young man is and what she was capable of. It was just, Fleur needed to save face.</p><p>"You don't want to do this to me," Fleur breathed. "You will bring shame upon your school."</p><p>"The only shame is brought on you when the world realizes how a little boy bent you over and humbled you."</p><p>Harry spun Fleur around and began to spank her ass. Hard. Harry gave Fleur the spanking that she had been so desperately craving. Her hips thrust back and forth. She almost tried to beg for him to stop. However, one hand clasped her mouth while the other spanked her rear. Harry kissed her a couple of times down the back of her neck.</p><p>"Please," she gasped. "I'll give you a blowjob if you just let me be."</p><p>"Oh, you're going to do that anyway. On your knees, slave."</p><p>Fleur dropped to her knees without any further effort from Harry. Harry removed his robes and then did the same to his pants. His shorts slid down and his cock sprung out and smacked Fleur onto the face. Every thick veiny inch pressed against Fleur's mouth and she widened it.</p><p>"Well, you were so keen to offer it. Make it happen, Princess."</p><p>Fleur guided her hand down his cock. Every inch of it pulsed, thick and veiny. It was so big, so throbbing. Fleur gently pressed her tongue down him and then slowly started to lick him. Fleur got a whiff of his powerful musk and inhaled it. She pressed down onto his cock and went down onto him.</p><p>Oh, she would enjoy this. The powerful magic this emerald-eyed sorcerer gave up bent Fleur's mind.</p><p>Fleur's hot breath tickled Harry's cock. Harry decided to help her out and shove his cock all the way down Fleur's throat. Fleur gasped onto him.</p><p>"So, is it true that Veela have no gag reflex?"</p><p>Harry grabbed ahold of her hair and forced it deeper and deeper down Fleur's throat. Fleur gasped and moaned and choked on his cock. Harry lived the dream of many wizards and quite a few witches by fucking the face of the gorgeous French Champion. He held her back by the hair.</p><p>"Is the Leetle Boy making you horny?"</p><p>Oh, nothing little about him. Fleur's eyes began to water when he fucked her mouth vigorously. Harry pressed deeper and deeper down her throat and made her moan. She reached up and fondled those balls, to feel how full they were. Fleur wanted to blow his mind, but she found herself losing herself to him.</p><p>Harry leaned in deep and plunged his cock down Fleur's throat. Fleur let out a hungry gasp when his cock shoved down her throat. He grabbed her hair tightly and plowed down her throat.</p><p>One more grunt and Harry blasted his load down the throat of the French Woman. He grabbed Fleur's hair and rocked to splatter more and more seed down her face.</p><p>"Swallow my cum, slut!"</p><p>No man dared call her, Fleur Delacour, something like that. Yet, this fourth-year Hogwarts student made her wet all over at being demeaned. Harry finished filling her throat with his cum and pulled away to leave Fleur breathless.</p><p>She finished swallowing the cum and felt a warm feeling rush through her body. Only, for Harry to further shove her down to the ground and tear open the front of her robes.</p><p>"I'm going to fuck you."</p><p>That matter of fact declaration made Fleur's legs pry apart. Harry separated her thighs and dove all the way into her pussy. She just sucked his cock, and that it was hard again. Harry pinned her down to the ground, in the dirt, just outside of the carriages and rapidly plowed deep inside of her.</p><p>"I'm going to train you and make me your pet. My cock will be the only thing she would enjoy."</p><p>The prim and proper witch got properly filthy as Harry rapidly fucked her into the ground. Harry reached down and groped Fleur's breasts to send her spiraling out of control. Her insides were so hot around him and the feeling of her heat pulsing down him made him ram faster into her.</p><p>"Mine. Always!"</p><p>Harry grabbed Fleur's hips and slammed down inside of her hot body. The deeper Harry rammed into her, the more Fleur succumbed to him. She had to have that big powerful cock ramming into her. A desperate need to mate with this powerful wizard overwhelmed Fleur. Her body heated up and illuminated the grounds of Hogwarts.</p><p>"Not afraid of a little heat, pet."</p><p>Harry smashed Fleur hard into the ground. Everything he learned had been applied practically. He groped Fleur and made her scream in pleasure. She would not dare report this, for two reasons.</p><p>The first one is that it would require Fleur to admit she got bested by someone three years her Junior.</p><p>And second of all, she did not want this to end. At all. Harry sensed this from her. Fleur's smooth velvety walls gripped around Harry. She pushed him and tried to suck him deep inside of her. Harry built up the weight of his balls while smashing Fleur aggressively into the dirt. He pounded her hard and made her scream louder the more he fucked her. He was aggressive and vigorous with his thrusting.</p><p>"I'll give you everything you've ever dreamed. But who do you belong to?"</p><p>Fleur screamed and looked into his eyes. Harry caught a full blast of allure. This would cause most men to turn into a catatonic, drooling vegetable for weeks. However, Harry turned it back onto Fleur and entered full smash mode. He drove down into Fleur and pounded her aggressively into the dirt. Fleur's wet pussy clamped down onto him and released him with a few more fluid pumps.</p><p>"You! Always!"</p><p>Harry thought that was a good answer. The weight in his balls sized up and he knew his orgasm was here. He was going to spill his seed raw into the waiting and hungry pussy of his fellow champion. Fleur stretched out for him and snapped back the faster he pounded her into the ground.</p><p>Fleur pressed into the dirt and moaned. She had been filthy, dirty, and dripping hot. And yet, Harry continued to drag down her body. He marked Fleur's flawless skin with lovebites which indicated she belonged to him. Harry pressed down onto her breast and squeezed her tit.</p><p>"Cum for me, pet. Cum for your new master."</p><p>Oh, Fleur sensed the Incubus deep inside of him and succumbed fast. Harry smashed Fleur hard into the ground to the point where she just allowed the powerful sorcerer to use her as a fuck doll. Fleur's mind went completely haywire and she collapsed in a heap on the ground.</p><p>Harry felt his balls tightening and one more shove brought them both to the apex. With one smile, Harry groped Fleur's tits. He roughly handled them and made Fleur a spasming wreck of pleasure. She squirted up to him and brought his thickness deep inside of her body.</p><p>Cum painted Fleur's walls. She grabbed Harry tight, and he bounced faster as he injected every last drop of hot dripping seed inside of her body. The two finished together.</p><p>One final glow indicated Harry planted the first seed in cementing Fleur as a permanent member of his collective.</p><p>Harry pulled out of Fleur and left her to collapse on the ground. A grinning trio of witches, some of Fleur's classmates, appalled. They applauded Harry finishing Fleur.</p><p>"Feel free to see each of us in our quarters," one of them said with a saucy smile.</p><p>"Yes," another one said. "After all, this is all about International Magical Cooperation. And I think we can all cooperate well in ensuring we can have a good night."</p><p>Harry smiled, interested at their proposal. While Fleur was divine in her beauty, all three of these witches were smoking hot babes as well, and Harry intended to get to know them rather well.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Fleur/Gabrielle</strong>
</p><p>Perhaps though, another time to recount what happened next. Back in the present, Hadrian bent Fleur over the edge of the bookcase. One more swift motion allowed Harry to pull her thong down and play with her pussy. Fleur let out a hungry gasp with Hadrian dropping his pants and digging inside of her.</p><p>"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Hadrian whispered. "I'm sure you know what's going to happen now."</p><p>Fleur's cunt swallowed Hadrian's big prick when he slammed it into her from behind. Every time he filled her up, Fleur never felt more alive.</p><p>And Hadrian knew how to hit all of the buttons in her. Hadrian tweaked her clit upon each thrust. His balls slapped back and forth and stuffed Fleur's hungry pussy. Fleur swallowed him and squeezed him.</p><p>"Let me ride you, please?"</p><p>"In a second, flower."</p><p>Hadrian ensured Fleur reached her peak. Fleur's wet cunt squeezed down onto him with a force of a vice. The deeper Hadrian rocked into her, the more she screamed for him. He squeezed her hips for added leverage and plunged repeatedly inside of her body.</p><p>"Cum for me first."</p><p>Fleur did, extremely hard. Her wet pussy clamped down onto his prick and milked him extremely hard when riding her. He rocked her all the way to the ride.</p><p>Hadrian's desk shifted into a nice lavish bed in a blink of an eye. A handy little bit of magic, and Fleur and Hadrian entered the new bed. Fleur climbed on top of her master and unleashed her full breasts completely. The older Delacour sister used her breasts to worship Harry repeatedly and rubbed her wet pussy around his prick. Fleur got hornier and hornier the closer she got to his cock. The warm slit of her pussy came very close in penetrating him.</p><p>Down lowered Fleur. She wrapped her hot box around his prick, and filled herself all the way into her. Fleur rocked up and down onto her master and rode him just like it was meant to be. Fleur's hungry cunt gobbled up Harry's prick the faster and faster she rocked onto him. Fleur knew it would be a good long ride, but she was going to take it all the way to the breaking point.</p><p>"Faster. Really work my cock over my pet."</p><p>Fleur left an indent on her lip while bottoming out onto Hadrian's hard pole. She wanted this so much. He rose up, and wrapped his arms around Fleur. Fleur responded by pulling Hadrian in tighter and tighter with her legs. Fleur cursed in a mixture of French and English while she rode Hadrian.</p><p>All of it sounded hot. Especially when Harry kissed, sucked, and licked Fleur's bouncing melons. Fleur threw herself back the deeper and deeper she pounded down onto him. Fleur's insides liquified around him and she climaxed.</p><p>"Now!"</p><p>Hadrian nibbled on Fleur's earlobe and sent her over the edge to the tipping point. Fleur exploded onto his cock and released her horny juices all over him. Hadrian held her hips and continued the ride all the way to the finish.</p><p>The moment Fleur crawled back to assume another position, another woman appeared at the bed.</p><p>"Hello, sister."</p><p>Gabrielle guided her mouth onto Hadrian's cock and deepthroated him with a loud slurp. Fleur flashed a frown out her younger sister. Gabrielle's evil gaze locked onto her sister as she reclaimed control of Hadrian's prick and moaned around him.</p><p>"Didn't you get enough of him earlier?"</p><p>Gabrielle released Hadrian's prick with a succulent pop. She squeezed his balls and milked them slowly.</p><p>"You know you would have taken every chance to jump him, if you weren't too lazy to get here earlier."</p><p>Fleur was about to protest this. Gabrielle pounced on her sister and greeted her with a kiss. The two part-Veela sisters made out rather ravenously, trying to top the other. They might succumb to the Dragon, but they were not going to lose out to each other. Gabrielle and Fleur ramped up this furious battle, until Hadrian pulled him away.</p><p>"The two of you should come to a common interest."</p><p>The common interest was right between them. Hadrian's cock. Fleur and Gabrielle alternated between licking it like an ice cream cone. Their hot lips and able tongues pleasured Hadrian. Endlessly, they looped around, with Fleur taking it one step behind and going down Hadrian's cock to suck on it.</p><p>Fleur gave Hadrian a deep, hot, and very messy blowjob. She really put her all into it and deep throated Hadrian with loud succulent pops following. Hadrian guided Fleur's mouth down onto his prick and she released him with a loud hum before driving down onto his cock.</p><p>"Oh, is that all she has?" Gabrielle asked. "All show, no substance."</p><p>Gabrielle dropped down and deep throated Hadrian for a blowjob of her own. She worshipped Hadrian with intense fury. Her bobbing mouth entangled Hadrian's prick and then released it with another pop.</p><p>The Delacour sisters took turns with Hadrian's pole. They tried to top each other, and it resulted in a very nice experience for the Dragon King. His cock stood up to the ceiling with the two of them taking turns on him. Their wet hot mouths clapped down onto him.</p><p>Hadrian pressed Gabrielle's hot mouth onto his cock and throat-fucked her on an endless loop. The deeper he went into her, the more she hummed around his cock.</p><p>"Getting tired, baby sis?"</p><p>Fleur molested Gabrielle's hot body and moved down in between her legs to munch on her hot pussy. The loud pops echoed throughout the room the deeper Fleur devoured Gabrielle's horny lips. She savored the taste of her sister's honey with a smile.</p><p>"Both of you turn. On your hands and knees."</p><p>Gabrielle and Fleur guided their hands on either side of their heads and proceeded to make out, hot, fast, and furious with an intense makeout session. Gabrielle buried her tongue down Fleur's mouth and Fleur returned fire. The heat coming from those two slutty Veela sisters dragged Hadrian's pole a little bit closer towards them.</p><p>The Dragon King's fingers slid deep into their cunts to finger them. Fleur wanted him, Gabrielle wanted him as well. A nice little test from Hadrian told Gabrielle and Fleur who wanted him even more. Those fingers pumped a little bit deeper into them and made their cunts just ooze all over his fingers.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Fleur and decided to zero into her pussy. Fleur barely got a scream of triumph out before Hadrian plugged deep into Fleur's pussy. He leaned into her and slapped deeper and deeper inside of her body to pound her with savage thrusts.</p><p>Gabrielle could not complain. Those magical fingers pressed against her loins and threaded against her clit. Gabrielle bucked her hips back and moaned loudly.</p><p>"Don't worry, once I finish her off, I'm going to take you."</p><p>Anticipation hit a fever pitch within Gabrielle as she anticipated her master's cock deep inside of her. The sweet screams Fleur gave only fueled Gabrielle's lust the deeper Hadrian plunged his fingers deep inside of her.</p><p>"Taste your sister."</p><p>Hadrian wasted little time shoving his fingers into Fleur's mouth's mouth and made her suck them. Hard and fast and made her moan aggressively in the process. Hadrian ensured she would taste every last drop from her sister until he pulled out of her mouth.</p><p>One more push drove Hadrian faster and faster inside of her. He groped Fleur's tits and pushed a little bit deeper inside of her. Fleur screamed out with another orgasm and soaked Hadrian's cock with her release.</p><p>So close, so far, with Hadrian pushing deeper inside of her. Hadrian nibbled Fleur's ear and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"Better luck next time."</p><p>Gabrielle flashed Hadrian a bit of a smile and mounted his hard cock. Gabrielle's nipples were so hard. Hadrian palmed them, sucked them, and licked them. Gabrielle wrapped her legs around Hadrian and bounced up and down onto his prick to try and get him to release.</p><p>The minds of the two Veelas merged together with a loop of sexual pleasure driving them completely wild. Hadrian impaled Gabrielle's tight pussy onto his cock to enhance what her sister was feeling. Hadrian rocked her back a little bit and pushed down inside of her.</p><p>With each thrust, Hadrian pushed into Gabrielle's hot core. She milked and released him with a few fluid thrusts. Hadrian slid his hand down her thigh and then cupped her breast. Another couple of pushes drove her completely wild with the pleasure hitting her all over.</p><p>"Gabi," Hadrian grunted. "Cum for me."</p><p>Her hot, silken walls wrapped around Hadrian. A tight seal made him get closer to climaxing. He slapped his balls down on Gabrielle's thighs as Fleur tried to get herself off. The proof that no touch over than Hadrian would get her off had been reinforced in Fleur's hot mind.</p><p>Then, in a blink of an eye, Hadrian slammed down inside of her body. Fleur's hungry walls sucked him inside. She milked his prick very hungrily. Each drag of her pussy down onto his cock brought Hadrian closer and closer. He leaned in and fondled Fleur's hot tits and released her with a cry.</p><p>Each time Hadrian switched between them both, he fed his cock to them. He eventually pressed Fleur and Gabrielle chest to chest and they made out with each other. This allowed Hadrian to pop from pussy to pussy and ride them to an orgasm. They more hungrily competed for his seed when he plowed into their depths. Hadrian sucked on Gabrielle's earlobe and lit her loins ablaze with a hell of an orgasm.</p><p>Then, Hadrian pounded Fleur and made her cry out for him. Just a little bit further. Fleur hungered for him, and would get the best load possible. He could feel her determination.</p><p>"Well earned, flower. Hard work makes it so much sweeter, doesn't it?"</p><p>Fleur mumbled something with a mouth full of her younger sister's nipple. Hadrian leaned inside of her pussy and exploded inside of her body. Blast after blast filled inside of her.</p><p>With half of the load spilled into Fleur, Hadrian switched positions and slammed into Gabrielle to dump the rest of the load inside of her. Hadrian leaned in and finished spilling his load inside of her.</p><p>Both sisters had an equal share of Hadrian's seed. And yet, they tackled each other, and fought into a sixty-nine position to suck the cum from the other's pussy.</p><p>The door opened once again and another woman stepped inside, with a big smile on her face. This stunning beauty looked like she could be the third Delacour sister, looking much younger her actual age. The nice dress this woman wore fit snugly on her body. Tight, red, and barely able to contain her chest and hips.</p><p>"Hello, Apolline."</p><p>"I have come forward to tell you that the Queen will be here within the next hour, as will my mother. In the meantime, I will keep you entertained."</p><p>Apolline smiled at her two daughters fighting over their master's discharge. With a smile, the gorgeous half-Veela MILF dropped to her knees and took Hadrian's throbbing hard prick into her mouth.</p><p>This pleasant encounter caused Hadrian to remember his first encounter with Apolline, shortly after his rescue of Gabrielle in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry/Apolline Delacour(Flashback):</strong>
</p><p>After the events of the second round of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry had been invited to Apolline Delacour's private quarters. Harry had been intrigued what this was all about.</p><p>Apolline entered the room and looked absolutely radiant. Her aura was stronger than either of her daughters, being a half-blooded Veela. Harry's eyes fell onto the woman, who wore robes which teased every inch of her body when moving forward.</p><p>"Well, Mr. Potter, I would like to thank you for rescuing my daughter. Fleur speaks most glowingly of you, and it appears that once Gabrielle reaches her maturity, she will do even more so. I would like to invite you to spend the summer with us to properly bond with my daughter."</p><p>"I'm certain that can be arranged," Harry remarked. "If Gabrielle is anything like her sister, I wish to get to know her better."</p><p>"And she will love to get to know you as well," Apolline commented. "But, there's one more thing. I wish to assess your health to make sure it's optimal. It's my duty to do so. And I think that if you can hold your own in an encounter with me, you will have no problems in taming Gabrielle when she goes through her maturity. You will find she takes more after me."</p><p>"My health is at a high peak," Harry told her.</p><p>"Mmm, we'll see. But, I feel an examination is in order."</p><p>The buttons on the robes came off. In a blink of an eye, Apolline stood before Harry, dressed in a skimpy nurse's uniform. Her large breasts practically burst out of the top, her hips stretched the fabric. Harry viewed her heavenly thighs, tight looking pussy, and shapely ass long with legs which stretched down for miles. Apolline walked closer to him, with the buttons on her uniform bursting open until her large breasts were out.</p><p>"Let's see how good your reflexes are, Harry."</p><p>Apolline's voice was like pure silk and intoxicating. A normal man would fall over to please her. Harry reached over to grope her tits before she could shove his face into it. Apolline jumped up a little bit until Harry kneaded and squeezed her fantastic breasts.</p><p>"Such strong, able hands," the Veela MILF moaned. "Oh, they are so skilled. But, you should get to enjoy this as well, my luv."</p><p>Harry sat Apolline on his lap. Apolline tore through his clothes. The horny MILF made quick work of his pants and his undershorts before she fished his cock out into the open. Her skilled palm wrapped around his prick and pulled it up.</p><p>"Trust me. I will enjoy this."</p><p>A couple of kisses hit Apolline in all of the right places. She casually stroked Harry's massive prick while he kissed her all over. Things heated up a little bit more.</p><p>Harry relieved Apolline of her panties and revealed her wet pussy to the entire world. With a big smile, Harry dove down into her and began to eat her pussy. He made sure she had full access to his dangling manhood while going down onto him.</p><p>The lustful half-Veela took Harry's prick and slid it in between her lives. Like a lustful goddess, Apolline ensured his hard cock worked all the way down into her throat. She slurped Harry's throbbing hard pole while Harry licked and sucked her hot womanhood.</p><p>Harry spread her thighs completely and sucked down her honey. The fact his cock stretched the back of her throat made Apolline nice and wet. He enjoyed the sweet taste. Addictive for sure, but the skilled sorcerer would have Apolline addicted to his taste.</p><p>The race to get the other to climax had been won by Harry by a significant margin. The skilled tongue rammed deeper inside of Apolline's honey pot and he licked her completely clean. Her hips bucked up and leaked juices all over Harry's tongue. He filled her, constantly on a never ending loop. Each slurp brought more and more of her juices out into his mouth.</p><p>Harry pulled away from her pussy, grabbed Apolline around the head, and throat-fucked her the way she wanted it. Apolline's hungry eyes looked up, and gazed into Harry. She almost stared deep into his being with the speed which Harry fucked her throat.</p><p>Each suck brought Harry a little bit deeper into her mouth. Her warm throat collapsed and released Harry. A bit more of an edge until Harry finally leaned in and erupted inside of Apolline's mouth. The sweet release into the mouth of one of his lover's mother's enhanced this lovely experience.</p><p>Harry finished filling Apolline's throat with cum. She sucked it down like a sexual goddess. Divine and hot, Harry knew why Veela were created in the image of Aphrodite. They were divine sexual beings and her perfect lips caressed Harry's organ.</p><p>The moment Harry left, he was on top of Apolline and once again targeting her breasts. He kissed and sucked at those wonderful globes and made Apolline moan for him.</p><p>Harry kissed her body all over. He made the sexy French minx underneath him crave his touch on a constant loop. She mewled and whined as he palmed her body. He moved down between her legs and stroked her nether regions. Her hips bucked up.</p><p>"Tell me what you want?"</p><p>Apolline let out a cry of intense lust. He teased her. The tip of his throbbing hard organ pressed deep against her warm. Even at a young age, Harry was an Alpha Male who knew what he wanted and would make women beg to give it to them.</p><p>"Please. I need you inside me! Make me yours! Breed me if you want! I just need you! I'm dying. You're making me horny for you!"</p><p>Harry ramped up the teasing. He felt Apolline's hot legs wrap around him. Harry felt up those perfect, soft, legs. He felt them up, and edged ever so closer towards her. The heat of her hot loins almost sucked him in. Harry teased her a couple more times before guiding his thick prick inside of her wet pussy from above.</p><p>Finally, Apolline could feel her new lover's cock slamming into her body. She took a significant portion of cock and it made her feel stuffed. Apolline never felt full before. And yet, she wanted a little bit more. She wanted it all. Apolline grabbed his back with her feet and pushed him down inside of all of the way.</p><p>"Like mother, like daughter."</p><p>Apolline sank her nails into Harry's back with a force which would tear apart a normal man. She began to learn that Harry was no normal man. He pressed all the way down inside of her and stuffed her repeatedly. Harry rode faster and faster into her until he made her reach a peak.</p><p>"Now this pussy is mine. And I'm the only one who can make you feel like this. You will be a perfect pet right next to your daughters."</p><p>Apolline made sure Harry rammed deep inside of her. He was all on top of her body and feeling it up. The intense heat of her pumping pussy dragged Harry in a little bit deeper. Harry worked deeper and faster into her until he crammed his thick prick down into her pussy.</p><p>The warm heat sucked Harry in and slowly edged him. Harry knew Apolline would merit a huge load of cum. He held back into her and pumped a little bit faster inside of her body. Harry worked with her a couple more times. Apolline's insides grabbed onto him and released him.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>The warm velvety walls clamped down tight on Harry's organ and milked him. Harry edged a bit further down and took Apolline stroke by stroke. He edged a little bit quicker to the finish. He wanted to make her explode for his cock. A slow descent down before Harry edged inside of her body. The warm, sticky heat surrounded his cock and exploded around his mighty organ.</p><p>Another orgasm, and Harry lost himself inside of Apolline. He rode the sexy French Woman to a mind shattering complex. Spurt after spurt of Harry's seed spilled into Apolline's body and made her climax for him again. The juices coating Harry's cock allowed him to side inside of her and pump her body full of his seed.</p><p>The thick juicy batter oozed out of Apolline's hot lips. She reached up and squeezed her sensitive breasts. Harry grabbed her hands and kissed down. His trailing kisses hit all points on Apolline's body and set her loins on fire. The sensitive heat spread over Harry's mighty rod.</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>Apolline sprang up to capture Harry's waist with her legs as he sat up. The hungry MILF climbed up onto his lap and lowered her pussy down onto his prick. The warm juices which spilled down her slit encouraged Harry to rise up to meet her hips going down.</p><p>"I want more," she gasped in his ears. "So much more. It's going to be hard releasing you so my daughters will have their turn."</p><p>"Oh, you will be sharing me with so many more women other than your daughters."</p><p>Yes, Apolline realized that and her pussy clenched. A wizard, no, a man, would not come around this often. He may be the salvation of the entire Veela race.</p><p>For now though, Apolline tested him even more. Her hungry pussy gobbled Harry's loins repeatedly. She rode the teenage stud with each plunge sucking as much of his cock into her as she could.</p><p>She wanted more and Harry would give her more. So much more.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Fleur/Gabrielle/Apolline</strong>
</p><p>And Apolline got so much more over the years. Like right now, Hadrian bent her over and stuffed his cock into her hungry hole with her dress hiked up. Apolline stared straight into the eyes of Gabrielle and Fleur was Harry pounding her relentlessly from behind.</p><p>"So alluring," Hadrian said. "Doesn't your mother look like a proper whore taking her master's cock?"</p><p>"Yes," Gabrielle said. "She does. That's where Fleur gets it from."</p><p>Fleur was about to make a comment. However, Gabrielle lowered her sweet peach down onto Fleur's mouth and forced her to taste her pussy. Gabrielle rocked back and played with her hot body.</p><p>"Go ahead and taste your oldest. There might still be some cum left over in her from earlier."</p><p>Apolline dove in and tried to get the last droplets of cum buried deep into Fleur that Gabrielle could not get out earlier. She dove much deep into her oldest daughter. Moans vibrated from the back of her throat from Hadrian fucking her from behind.</p><p>Three lovely women climaxed at once. Their allures fed into each other and allowed them to succumb more to Hadrian. Hadrian grabbed the thick juicy breast of Apolline and released it. He pumped her tits and got them oozing milk.</p><p>"Come and feed from your mother, my lovelies."</p><p>Hadrian positioned Apolline on his lap in the hot seat position and rammed her hot box down onto his pole. His hands were all over her and rubbing her breasts down. Both Gabrielle and Fleur sauntered over, mouths at the ready. They kissed and sucked their mother's fine breasts. Gabrielle took the right one and Fleur took the left ones. Their bodies became energized with the magically enhanced milk Apolline released from her lactating breasts.</p><p>The Dragon King flicked his fingers and rubbed the pussies of his two pets from across the room. He put his hands on Apolline's hips and pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. His hands moved at an intense speed and stroked her at all angles.</p><p>While Apolline had been left suspended in mid-orgasm, Hadrian positioned himself. In a blink of an eye, he teleported between Gabrielle and Fleur and bottomed his fingers inside of their pussies. He teased them and made them explode.</p><p>One more time, Gabrielle spread her legs, hungry and determined to suck in the cock of her bonded. Hadrian reached in and squeezed Gabrielle's breasts.</p><p>"Did feeding on your mother's milk make them thicker, more succulent? Let's see?"</p><p>Hadrian spun Gabrielle around and lowered her onto his cock. Her tits bounced in a heaveningly looking way. Hadrian reached in and squeezed them to set Gabrielle off. Hadrian weighed and tested Gabrielle's breasts. Oh, yes, they grew a little bit thanks to the magical milk she sucked.</p><p>Fleur climbed on top of her mother and the two played with each other. Apolline recalled teaching Fleur all she could about her powers and how to stimulate them to be the most pleased. If only they had a powerful sorcerer like Hadrian to work with during that maturity, like she did with Gabrielle. Still, Fleur had a lot of practical training with Hadrian. And she made up for any lost time.</p><p>Still, Apolline intended to reinforce some of the lessons and spread Fleur's legs to go down onto her. To keep her nice and warm for the time which Hadrian would grab Fleur and take her. Like any good mother would.</p><p>Gabrielle pounded her tight cunt down on the Dragon King's hard pole. She stretched and moaned with each pump driving Hadrian deeper and deeper inside of her pussy. Hadrian's hands skimmed her nipples and played with them until she lost herself into the deepest, most hungry possible.</p><p>"Mmmph!"</p><p>A loud slap, slap, slap, of her hot hole wrapped around Hadrian's iron hard pole. He slid his hands all over her body and toyed with Gabrielle for the duration of the long, and hot ride. She stretched down onto his pole and milked him with a couple more pushes. She clenched him hard and tried to get his seed.</p><p>"Not, yet, Gabi."</p><p>Hadrian teased her hot body and made her climax all over the place. Each pump of her breasts sent more magical fire through Gabrielle's loins when she came all over the place. Hadrian drove her down onto his pole until she finished climaxing.</p><p>Apolline rose up and offered Fleur to Hadrian. Not that Hadrian needed much incentive. Hadrian slid between Fleur's legs and with one plunge filled her up once again. The warm and hot embrace of Fleur's hot cunt dragged Hadrian deep inside of her.</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>Fleur cursed in a mixture of French and English. Yet, Fleur's body language spoke one universal truth. She wanted to be fucked and Hadrian played with her body. He plugged her hot hole and worked himself back and forth inside of her with a furious series of pumps.</p><p>Gabrielle breathed from the after effect of the last orgasm. The youngest of the three Delacour women opened her eyes to see Apolline crawl over the top of her. A hot french kiss joined mother and daughter together. Apolline's skilled hands ran over Gabrielle's hot body. Mother knew best, well other than Hadrian of course. Apolline squeezed Gabrielle's nipple and sent another jolt through her body, ramping the pleasure even further.</p><p>Fleur's cries pierced the room. One again the allure pumped out of the three Veela who Hadrian had highly aroused. The allure fed into each other and resulted in a constant loop of pleasure. Hadrian's fingers slipped all the way over Fleur's body and cupped her tit to let her howl out in pleasure with each pump spiking inside of her body.</p><p>Gabrielle and Apolline bent over and kissed each other. One fluid motion, and Hadrian had Fleur pinned over and devoured Apolline's pussy. Fleur returned to the central hole which gave life to her and proved you could go again by burying her tongue deep inside of Appoline's pussy.</p><p>Hadrian zeroed in on Fleur's hot spots and caused her to cry.</p><p>"All three of you are proving to warm me up nicely for my encounter with the Queen later. Are you enjoying it too?"</p><p>Yes, Gabrielle, Fleur, and Apolline all nodded their enjoyed it. Fleur tightened her hot, velvety walls around Hadrian's pole and proceeded to milk him as much as possible. A loud series of slap brought Fleur closer and closer to the breaking up.</p><p>Hadrian had them all straight in a line. He switched from Fleur, to Gabrielle, and to Apolline. All down the line and entering their hot holes. Their heaveningly moans were all for him. Hadrian paid their bodies a lot of attention and set them off.</p><p>Apolline grabbed onto the really soft sheets and held on for dear life as Hadrian pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. He pulled out every so often to plug Gabrielle and Fleur. And Apolline hoped to impart certain virtues on her daughters. One of them was giving up their fair share of seed.</p><p>The eldest of the three women met Hadrian halfway. Hadrian caught Apolline and pushed her down onto her back. Her legs elevated up and Hadrian grabbed onto her tight for leverage. He pushed deep inside of her pussy and stretched her hungry, hungry hole out. Each slap sent Hadrian's balls cracking down onto Apolline's thighs. She clutched on tight to him and let out a heavenly cry the deeper he pounded her.</p><p>"Finish!" Apolline said. "Please, give me that seed."</p><p>Her smooth walls grabbed Hadrian and made a convincing argument. The deeper he plunged into Apolline's pussy, the more she sucked him in. Both Gabrielle and Fleur did some sucking of their own, on either side of their mother's chest. With Gabrielle's skilled hand grabbing Hadrian and nudging in him. Her soft, sinful encouragement of burying deep inside of Apolline's pussy made her explode in pleasure when milking him hard.</p><p>"It's time. Fill our mother."</p><p>Hadrian finger-banged the two smoking hot Veela babes while they sucked their mother's tits. Three simultaneous orgasms caused tantric energy to flood through the room. Hadrian pressed down into their tight cunts and made them squirt all over the place.</p><p>Apolline's hot walls tightened around Hadrian and milked his throbbing rod. Hadrian pressed down into Apolline's scorching hot walls and repeatedly filled her with seed. The more she gripped him, the more Hadrian pumped rope after rope of seed inside of her pussy.</p><p>Sweet release followed for Hadrian when he finished dumping his hot seed down inside of her body. One more wringing clutch emptied Hadrian all the way inside of her.</p><p>Fleur rolled over onto her mother when Hadrian pulled out. The oldest sister kissed and worshipped her mother, while Gabrielle moved in to run her hands over Fleur's hips to encourage her behavior.</p><p>Hadrian, as hard as ever, lined himself up behind both sisters. Gabrielle and Fleur flashed him smiles in encouragement. Hadrian prepared for another round.</p><p>And the second before Hadrian went all in, he could feel another presence tapping on his mind. A smile crossed Hadrian's face as he opened the door to let this presence in, just as Fleur opened her legs to let him back in.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Emma Frost(X-Men)</strong>
</p><p>While Hadrian fucked Fleur, Gabrielle, and Apolline in the physical world, the Dragon stepped onto the Astral Plane. He stood in the midst of what could only be described as a sex dungeon. Chains, whips, and various toys and oils could be seen, along with devices used only to secure and dominate the occupants of the dungeon.</p><p>And first and foremost a blonde haired woman dressed in a white corset, a thong, and high high boots with a choker collar appeared. The corset came close to tapping out on her breasts. Hadrian stood before her, completely naked.</p><p>"It's as I always think of you in my fantasies. Rarely, you are in clothes. Unless I wish to leave them long enough to tear them off."</p><p>"Yes, I know how perverted your mind could be, Emma."</p><p>Emma Frost broke out into a smile and put her hand on Hadrian's cock. She pulled in close and kissed him. The White Queen met the Dragon King in a hot kiss, with Hadrian's hands locked on tight to Emma's juicy backside. His hard cock pressed between her thighs.</p><p>Only the Dragon King could fuck Emma Frost in the astral plane while currently in the midst of a Veela Orgy.</p><p>"I'm in the midst of a board meeting," Emma said. "Anything that I need to know, Tessa will be clear and concise with me after the meeting, but given that I have to sit there, I'd figure I would make things more interesting."</p><p>"Last time you did this, you screamed out in ecstasy in the subway," Hadrian told her while cupping her pussy. "And you want to try this in a board meeting?"</p><p>"Well, it will give me a chance to work on my poker face. Practice makes perfect after all."</p><p>Hadrian pushed Emma onto the rack nearby and pulled down her top to allow her large, pillowy chest to flow out into the open. Hadrian took control of Emma's massive tits, which were very nice and very soft. And thanks to Hadrian's magical manipulations on them, very, very real. And not just the fact they took on three-dimensionals either. Although they puffed out into Hadrian's hands.</p><p>"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Emma."</p><p>"Oh, honey, I've given you many options. You can see what my dirty imagination has conjured up."</p><p>Hadrian rolled Emma over and pulled down her thong. He exposed Emma's succulent ass and reared back to spank her ass, first with his hand. Then Hadrian pulled one of the whips off of the shelf and strapped Emma over her fantastic backside with it. Each crack of the whip across her backside made Emma's insides just drip all over the rack.</p><p>"I'm going to punish you for being a dirty little slut."</p><p>Hadrian showed his prowess while running his hands down Emma's body, while he took turns in pounding Apolline, Fleur, and Gabrielle in the physical world. Emma Frost's body had been built completely for sin and Hadrian ensured he would touch every part of it.</p><p>The Dragon King rolled the White Queen over and strapped her to the rack. He held Emma's mouth open to receive his full cock. Emma swallowed his cock and looked straight into Hadrian's eyes. A woman such as Emma Frost demanded to be face-fucked and Hadrian would give it to her. He held on tight and slammed his hard prick down her throat. She moaned when Hadrian filled her up.</p><p>"My little throat-fucking slut!</p><p>Emma screamed in her head for Hadrian to use her mouth like a pussy. Hadrian did so. Those balls slapped against Emma's chin. Every few thrusts, Emma flickered open her eyes to check in on the board meeting, realized it was much better getting her mouth fucked on the astral plane, and thus returned to what Hadrian was doing.</p><p>"You better swallow."</p><p>Emma let out a cry. Oh, she would accept his cock. Those balls swelled up to almost obscene portions. Hadrian could give someone a concussion by whacking them over the head with his big fat balls. He kept a steady pace and slammed down into Emma's hungry throat.</p><p>"Now!"</p><p>Emma used her mental abilities to make her throat hotter and tighter than it would be in real life. Hadrian used Emma's perfect lips as a means to pound her raw. He reached around her and forced his cock down into her mouth. One more thrust followed and Hadrian emptied his balls down into the White Queen's throat.</p><p>The Dragon King pulled out of Emma's hot mouth and shot more of his seed onto her face. The stunning visual of Hadrian's cum masking Emma's face looked extremely hot. Hadrian basked in the aftermath before he took the next step. He grabbed the hot oil and smeared them on Emma's breasts.</p><p>Emma oozed hard from Hadrian using his hands to rub the oils into her breasts. The White Queen's desire only increased the faster Hadrian skillfully maneuvered his hands into place. He milked Emma's tits repeatedly. He grabbed onto them tight and held them before he released them. Emma got hotter and hotter when the oils, built for pleasure, seeped all the way into her body.</p><p>Chains wrapped around Emma and hooked her into place. This gave Hadrian the opportunity to toy with Emma and take control of her.</p><p>"Those just beg to be fucked."</p><p>"They belong to you!" Emma moaned. "You own them!"</p><p>Hadrian slid his prick between Emma's tits and began to fuck away at them. His balls were fuller than ever, and on the outside, he pounded his partners just as vigorously as he fucked Emma's tits. The White Queen began to resemble the drooling idiots she often mocked.</p><p>But, damn, that cock really rubbed her in all of the right ways. Emma's hot tits engulfed Hadrian and squeezed him. She wanted to get the cum out of it.</p><p>"Nearly, but I've got other plans."</p><p>Emma found herself pressed face down on the rack. Her ass received much of the same oiling treatment, thanks to Hadrian rubbing his prick between her hot cheeks. She could do nothing but allow her ass to be used as Hadrian's own personal toy. He kept working on her.</p><p>Even in an astral plane, Emma Frost's ass was impeccable. Mostly because Hadrian had been balls deep in it enough times in the real world to get a nice view. Hadrian pinned his hands on either side of Emma's ass and buried deep inside of her.</p><p>Anyone who pulled Hadrian's cock from Emma's ass at this point would be able to claim the right to be the King. However, there was only one king in Emma's minds who would ever be worthy in plunging this mighty spear into her ass and taking her over and over again. Hadrian pressed down into her.</p><p>All Hadrian did was touch Emma's ass and it set her body on fire. Hadrian watched with a smile as the surface underneath Emma had been stained with her pussy juices. He loosened the chains just enough so Emma could rise up to get slammed back down.</p><p>"My King!" Emma cried out. "Use that cock to wreck my ass! Wreck me extremely hard! Oooh, yeah, baby, that's the right stuff, right there!"</p><p>Hadrian leaned into Emma and worked her harder and harder. He wondered how much Emma was keeping it together in her meeting. On the outside, Hadrian had tied down his three lovers and took turns on their asses in the physical world, just as he did to Emma in the mental one.</p><p>Emma milked Hadrian. The desire flooded through her mind just as Hadrian's big, throbbing prick worked feverishly into her ass and stuck deep inside of her.</p><p>"Closer, my love. I'm going to make you explode for me. And you're going to like that."</p><p>Emma found it very hard to keep a straight face. She may have to excuse herself for a trip to the ladies room if Hadrian kept this up. Of course, a fire could break out and these drones would keep droning about their projections and reports and everything else. Emma only allowed them to remain clinging to the board, because it would cost more money to get rid of them then it would to keep them.</p><p>"You must be close!"</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Hadrian mirrored what he was doing practically in Fleur's ass, that he was presently doing in Emma's. He pounded Emma quite vigorously and reduced her to a dripping drooling mess. The Dragon King plowed deeper into Emma's ass which tightened around him.</p><p>The cum in Hadrian's balls expanded the faster he pounded into Emma. A mirror appeared so Hadrian could see the look of lust reflected from Emma's beautiful blue eyes. She had that fucked completely silly look which looked good on a woman like her.</p><p>Hadrian leaned in and with one more push busted his load deep into Emma's anus. Emma tightened around him and received his load. The warm hot seed spilled into her as Hadrian lost it both in the physical world and on the outside world.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Emma/Kara/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)</strong>
</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Kara Danvers found herself standing in a sex dungeon. And dressed in a very perverted version of her standard Supergirl uniform. Her shirt barely covered the bottom of her breasts, her skirt was barely a belt, she wore thong panties underneath, and thigh high stockings. A choker with an "S" topped off of the outfit. It took Kara a few seconds to realize what happened.</p><p>"Frost."</p><p>"Well, Emma's invited us here."</p><p>A dark-haired woman with startling green eyes appeared. Kara looked on with a smile.</p><p>"Lena!" Kara cried out. "Guess, we're both here."</p><p>"Yes, although it's not too bad."</p><p>Lena Luthor broke out into a smile. Hadrian pulled out of Emma's ass. Lena moved over and threw her arms around Hadrian.</p><p>"Good to see you,' Lena breathed. "A bit earlier than I intended. I'm on a jet right now, on my way to see you. But I suppose a little preview wouldn't hurt."</p><p>"I would necessarily complain," Hadrian told the lovely Luthor heiress with a kiss. "It's been a while since the three of us have had a chance to get together."</p><p>"You mean since you've had a chance to spit roast me?" Kara asked before sticking out her tongue.</p><p>"Babe, you can put that tongue to a much better use," Hadrian told her. "Wouldn't you say, she should clean Emma's ass out?"</p><p>"That sounds like it would be perfect for her," Lena said. "Gives me a chance to get acquainted with you, love."</p><p>Lena wrapped her arms around Hadrian and pulled him into a kiss, while Kara positioned herself on top of Emma. She had been busily working, well for the most part. The sounds of Hadrian in a foursome with a group of Veelas diverted Kara's attention a little bit. And she was going to take out all of that frustration on Emma Frost's astral form. The lovely Kryptonian went down into the tight anus of the White Queen and started to suck Hadrian's seed out of it.</p><p>In the meantime, Hadrian stripped Lena naked and spread her legs. Lena invited Hadrian deep inside of her. Lena made up for the time she lost by taking Hadrian's cock all the way into her hot pussy. Even in Emma's sexually created fantasy, Hadrian felt amazing. Then again, Emma always had a dirty mind which crafted some rather intense encounters. With Hadrian fueling it on.</p><p>The fact that Emma always got topped in these little scenarios really told something about the Frost heiress as well.</p><p>"Fuck me, Har," Lena breathed in his ear. "I need you bad, tide me over until my plane lands."</p><p>Hadrian pinned Lena against the wall and shoved deep inside of her. Lena's insides swallowed Hadrian's manhood and buried it deep inside of her. His fingers slipped all the way down and touched her leg. The two kissed each other, with Lena thirsty for any contact she could get with Hadrian.</p><p>"Maybe, I should pop over more often," Hadrian breathed.</p><p>"Maybe you should, mmm, that's a spot right there."</p><p>Hadrian positioned them, so he could spread Kara's legs and jam his fingers deeper into her pussy. A few pumps, and Hadrian pulled out to allow Lena to suck on them.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know how she's holding the illusion so well," Lena breathed.</p><p>"Practice!" Emma breathed out in between moans.</p><p>"And I'm helping her out when I can."</p><p>Hadrian guided his hands all over Lena's body and fed her a repeated loop of his cock over and over into her body. She took it inside of her like a thirsty woman. Hadrian ensured Lena Luthor would receive a nice little preview for a more physical encounter soon enough. Lena tightened around his prick and milked him a couple more times.</p><p>"Let it all out."</p><p>Not as good as if Hadrian was actually in the plane with her, fucking her brains out, but it would do for now. Lena succumbed to the rough pounding Hadrian gave her on the astral plane. Lena felt the chains ensnare her wrists and got excited.</p><p>She came, hard and squeezed Hadrian's cock. Hadrian worked his hands down Lena's body and sent her tipping over the edge with one final orgasm.</p><p>The moment Hadrian pulled out of Lena, Kara pushed her mouth down onto his cock and sucked him vigorously. Kara sank her mouth down onto Hadrian's prick and sucked him.</p><p>"Someone is pent up."</p><p>"You've been fucking them over my head for over an hour," Kara said before she went back to his cock. "So, yes, I am pent up."</p><p>Super hearing was a bitch sometimes.</p><p>Hadrian zeroed in on Kara and fucked her throat. Kara used her super throat to take his cock down her throat. Hadrian held her and sped up. No matter how many times Kara choked on Hadrian's rod, she wanted even more.</p><p>Lena joined Kara on her knees and helped her best friend worship the Dragon King. The ravenette and the blonde licked Hadrian's cock like a dripping ice cream cone. They met at the middle and kissed Hadrian's prick with practiced ease. Hadrian alternated between mouth-fucking them.</p><p>After a moment, Lena decided to pay Emma some attention by jamming a dildo into her pussy. This allowed Hadrian to take Kara into his arms and hoist her up before slamming her hot pussy. Kara closed her eyes and allowed her super senses to really draw her into the fantasy.</p><p>Lena and Hadrian mirrored their motions and fucked their respective blonde lovers. Hadrian worked deeper and deeper inside of Kara's hot, hungry pussy while Lena did the same with Emma. Emma provided Lena with a strap on which was the exact model of Hadrian's cock and felt very realistic when pumping her body.</p><p>Always amazing how Emma gave her lovers the tools for her own topping while in the astral plane. Lena cupped Emma's tits and sucked on them. And then allowed Emma to do the same to her when he fucked her.</p><p>Hadrian bent Kara over a bench and fucked her hard from behind. Every few thrusts, Hadrian whipped Kara's ass and that was something that she felt with increasing lust. She tightened around him and milked him.</p><p>"Rao!" Kara moaned.</p><p>Hadrian's big fat balls connected to Kara's thighs. Kara did all she could to milk every single last drop out of Hadrian. All while her lustful eyes watched Lena fuck Emma. And Kara was envious for Emma and wished she was in the White Queen's place.</p><p>Not that Kara had a bad time with Hadrian fucking her. Because, Hadrian plunged deep into her and filled her pussy with a constant barrage of thrusts. She came all over him.</p><p>"I think I set your ceiling on fire," Kara breathed. "Punish me for that one."</p><p>"Oh, I'll take that one out your ass."</p><p>Hadrian stung Kara's ass by whipping her with a Kryptonite chain. She cried out in a combination of pleasure. Thankfully the charms on the building would put out any fires in a matter of seconds. Still, Hadrian relished the opportunity to tag Kara's ass a couple more times.</p><p>After Hadrian caused Kara to crumble from another orgasm, Lena flashed him a smile and spread Emma's ass cheeks. One more time, Hadrian would end up in Emma's asshole. He grabbed her and buried his cock into Emma's anus. Hadrian shoved deep into Emma while Lena pushed into her pussy.</p><p>Emma became the meat of a Lena and Hadrian sandwich. She long since excused herself from the meeting, and even if she did it, keeping a straight face would not be easy right now. Lena and Hadrian plowed Emma on either side and stuffed their holes from behind.</p><p>The loud, slutty moans of the White Queen filled the dungeons and caused Kara to perk up. She floated over and shoved her pussy into Emma's face. Now Supergirl fucked her mouth while Lena and Hadrian plowed her pussy and ass. Emma let her mind go completely wild.</p><p>Hadrian and Lena cupped Kara's thighs and fondled her body while they did likewise to Emma. Hadrian picked up the pace and pushed into Emma and rode her ass.</p><p>"Lena, give me your ass."</p><p>Lena pulled away from Emma, leaving the strap on cock buried onto the ass. The oil on Lena's ass made her good and prepared. Prepared to get Hadrian's buried his prick all the way into her ass from behind and took her. Lena threw her head back and Hadrian fondled her all over.</p><p>Hadrian pumped the pussies of Emma and Kara. They played the role of Gabrielle and Fleur respectfully, while Lena was Apolline. She stretched her ass down onto his cock. The heat only increased the faster Lena bounced up and down.</p><p>Kara flew in between Lena's legs and licked the warm pink slit of her best friend, while her boss's cock plunged Lena's ass. And Emma, the pussy munching queen she was, devoured Kara's pussy. The three women came closer and closer to the point of the orgasm.</p><p>The more times Hadrian buried into the hot depths of Lena's ass, the more his balls ached. He got closer and closer to the breaking point until finally he lost it completely. Hadrian bottomed out in Lena's ass and filled her with a constant pumping of fluids into her ass.</p><p>All three women climaxed at the same time. Or all six, between the physical plane and Emma's rapidly shattering mental brain. Hadrian broke her mind one last time and Hadrian could feel this little fun diversion wrap to a close.</p><p>Upon the next set of orgasms, the Astral plane image shattered. But damn if it did not end with a bang as Kara, Emma, and Lena all returned to their respective worlds, dripping and sticky.</p><hr/><p>Hadrian pulled out of Apolline's ass with cum and drooling coming out of her holes. Her daughters were not too far behind their mother in being fucked well.</p><p>And on schedule, a new contender stepped into the fray.</p><p>"Well, well, well, my daughter and granddaughters well fucked. Let's see what you make of me, honey."</p><p>A stunning, tall, blonde woman appeared outside of the office, with a very vibrant glow surrounding her. She looked as if she did not age past her early thirties, despite Hadrian knowing her to be at least twice that age.</p><p>Isabelle, the mother Apolline and the grandmother of Fleur and Gabrielle, a pureblood Veela, stepped into the room. She licked her perfect pink lips.</p><p>"The Queen will be with you shortly. But first."</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Isabelle Delacour; Adrianna Delacour; Fleur/Gabrielle/Apolline/Adrianna/Isabelle; Aphrodite(Greek Goddess); Aphrodite/Apolline/Adrianna/Isabelle; Kara Danvers):</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Five(Hadrian/Isabelle Delacour; Hadrian/Adrianna Delacour; Hadrian/Fleur/Gabrielle/Apolline/Adrianna/Isabelle; Hadrian/Aphrodite(Greek Goddess); Hadrian/Aphrodite/Apolline/Adrianna/Isabelle; Hadrian/Kara Danvers):</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Isabelle Delacour:</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Isabelle sauntered across the office, only passing a glance towards her daughter and granddaughters, who looked blissfully happy. She slowly undid the fastenings of the high quality garment and dropped it to the ground. Hadrian's eyes fell upon her with a smile.</p><p>"Some might argue that I'm late," Isabelle said. "But, my timing could not be more perfect."</p><p>Hadrian could not agree before. The ageless woman stood before him, golden blonde hair framing her beautiful face. And it was the only hair which was on her body. Isabelle's eyes turned from blue to a lustful looking violet when she approached him, and her perfect rosy lips pursed. Her skin shined heavenly, almost a gold color. Those breasts were round and perky. And Hadrian's eyes fell between her delicious thighs, with a wet slit, tight, but ready at the same time.</p><p>"Better late than never."</p><p>Hadrian pulled the mature pure-blooded Veela into his arms and Isabelle kissed him, right next to the well-fucked bodies of her daughter and granddaughters. Isabelle's tongue entered Hadrian's mouth and explored the insides. Hadrian responded by kissing her back and very casually feeling up her body. And not so casually, with Hadrian's fingers working down her body.</p><p>"A man like you came on at just the right time," Isabelle said. "Even with regressed aging thanks to our heritage, Veela can only slow the curse of aging so long. Without a man and what a man."</p><p>Isabelle wrapped her hand around Hadrian's prick and felt the thick organ up. Her violet eyes stared into him. Oh, Isabelle loved nothing more than a young stud which she could hold in her hands, mount, and ride. The problem is, most men ended up in a drooling puddle of stupidity. And conception could be deadly between a mortal man and a pure-blooded Veela. But, they certainly went out without a smile.</p><p>Thankfully, the Dragon King was far from a mortal man. Isabelle drank in his Aura, the power Incubus heritage buried deep inside of him enticed her. And that was just the beginning. Hadrian had quite the rich heritage which made him the perfect catch for women.</p><p>"Are you going to show me where your daughter and granddaughters got it from?"</p><p>Isabelle flashed him a wicked smile and dropped to her knees. Without any gag reflex at all, Isabelle drove his cock down her throat. Pureblood Veela had a lot in common with Kryptonians in the sense they could inhale a cock like it was no one's business. And Isabelle pushed her mouth down onto Hadrian and worshipped him.</p><p>Hadrian put his hands on the back of her head, in a way one would not dare and face-fucked him.</p><p>Her mother long since held out a hope that a man would come along to save the Veela race from stagnation. Temporary fixes only staved off what was inevitable. Isabelle's mother, who was the Queen for many generations, held out hope that the Dragon King was not a myth, but rather he was real. It was quite fortunate that Fleur met him and brought him to their attention.</p><p>Isabelle had been passed up by the throne. She agreed that she was not of the right temperature to rule over the noble Veela race. Her eldest daughter managed to be prepared for the throne, right before her mother's passing. Isabelle hated stability and longed for adventure. Even since her earliest days, when she teamed up with the legendary Peggy Carter and the Amazon Princess, Diana during the second World War, Isabelle always craved excitement other than stability.</p><p>And nothing excited her more to get this big fat cock rammed down her throat.</p><p>"You're going to enjoy the taste. I know they do."</p><p>Oh, enjoyment and addiction ran through the family. Isabelle bottomed out and took him as far into her throat as possible. Hadrian took control and used her mouth as his own personal release.</p><p>Isabelle's mouth was tight and wet. Hadrian could not wait to enjoy the rest of her. His thrusts grew deeper, with a loud slap, slap, slap of his balls down against her chin. Her hand reached up and fondled his throbbing balls. Hard and full of seed and ready to explode down her mouth.</p><p>The skilled and talented pure-blooded Veela deep throated Hadrian's pole and moaned when she went down onto him. The taste of his cum was something she needed. Required. Had to have. Isabelle slurped repeatedly down his cock, her allure turned up several times with her arousal.</p><p>So much that even Fleur, Gabrielle, and Apolline had been struck by some of it. It had been a long time since they realized just how potent Isabelle's aura had been.</p><p>Hadrian roughly face-fucked Isabelle until he finished inside of her. Isabelle tilted her head back and slurped up every drop of Hadrian's seed until it spilled down her throat. Hadrian hung onto her head and dumped the last few drops of his batter down her throat.</p><p>Isabelle took more cum than she thought was possible. Yet, she swallowed it all. A further youthful vigor spread over Isabelle's body when she took all of his cum down her throat.</p><p>She needed more. Had to have more. Would not leave until she got more. Isabelle rose up, and wanted it all. Lust spread through her eyes when she rose up on top of Hadrian's lap and used her body to worship his. Her breasts crushed against his chest, with Hadrian reaching around to grope her body.</p><p>Isabelle moaned, and raked her fingers down her body. She acted like a horny teenager, desperate and hungry for sex.</p><p>"Well, now I know where Fleur and Gabrielle get it from. It runs through the blood line."</p><p>"It does," Isabelle agrees. "I want your cock. And I want it now."</p><p>"And you're going to get it. Every last inch. I know you haven't had anything in her."</p><p>Her pussy felt as untouched as a teenage virgin. The ageless beauty rocked her up and down onto his lap. Hadrian touched her and made sure Isabelle spread her legs. Even his cock head sliding into her was a tight fit. Isabelle's insides sucked him in a tiny bit more. Closer, closer, closer, Isabelle rocked down onto him. One inch at a time until his prick drove inside of her body.</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>Isabelle threw her arms and legs around Hadrian. Hadrian felt the softness of her skin and just how amazing she was over all. Isabelle threw herself up and down and rocked herself on him. She rose up and impaled herself onto his cock.</p><p>Now, Isabelle pushed up and down and pounded his thick cock. She would fuck herself silly and stretch her out. Isabelle would be Hadrian's cock warmer, now and for always.</p><p>"I'll make sure to keep you nice and ready for the next conquest," Isabelle moaned. "I will line up every Veela in the coven for you."</p><p>"Enticing," Hadrian remarked.</p><p>"Yes, once you top the Queen, the door is open for you!" Isabelle moaned. "But, I think that you're more than able to ravish us! Breed us! Use us for your own wicked whims, to flood the world with your daughters and bring even more women to your bed! From this world and worlds beyond!"</p><p>Well, that was an ambitious idea, and Hadrian agreed that it had some merit. Isabelle's walls pumped Hadrian and got him closer. The warm velvety center clamped down onto him.</p><p>"First, I'm going to flood your body. It's what you wanted."</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>Isabelle's screeches were purely musical and would stop any man or woman who heard it could. The charmwork would restrict how far she carried. Only the office and the people in the office below, which Kara and her super hearing was, would hear that siren song.</p><p>The two bodies became a blur as they fucked back and forth with each other. Hadrian could feel himself fill up. The desire to blow in Isabelle's pussy reached a high mark.</p><p>"One more time!"</p><p>Isabelle came one more time. She squeezed Hadrian's cock one more time, desperate to feel the seed flooding her. Hadrian did not deny her and he slammed Isabelle down. She clutched on for the ride and pumped his seed inside of her body. Hadrian released rope after rope of his seed until Isabelle had been fucked full of his seed.</p><p>A glow erupted through her. Isabelle found the man she had been searching for, for a very long time. The man who was the salvation of their entire species.</p><p>She fell back, joining the rest of her family on the bed, stomach bloated. And the naughty hands of Gabrielle showed how daring she was.</p><p>A girl after Isabelle's own heart, really.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Adrianna Delacour</strong>
</p><p>Adrianna Delacour, the oldest of Isabelle's daughters, stood at the door. The Veela Queen approached Hadrian just as he finished fucking her mother. Adrianna had been very sad she missed the show.</p><p>"Your highness," Hadrian told her. "Welcome."</p><p>"My king,' Adrianna remarked with a smile. "This has been a long time coming. And it appears that my nieces, my sister, and my mother all got a piece of you. But, if what Fleur tells me is true, there's still plenty to go around."</p><p>Hadrian pulled Adrianna into his embrace and the two exchanged a hot kiss with each other. Adrianna's hands ran down Hadrian's back and felt his cock press against his thighs.</p><p>"I've been researching some history of our species, hence my late arrival," Adrianna said.</p><p>"Oh?" Hadrian asked. "Did your search bear any fruit?"</p><p>Hadrian cupped Adrianna's ass and bent her over. He hiked up her dress and casually played with her. He would not drive her so wild that she could not speak.</p><p>"I may have discovered the temple which our first Queen had been gifted by the great Aphrodite to spread love and passion throughout the world. History is unclear when she was or when she died. Or if she had just been a myth, but we're close to uncovering proof of her."</p><p>Hadrian noticed some scrolls in Adrianna's bag. He levitated them out of the bag and noticed the symbols.</p><p>"My assistant might be able to help you with these," Hadrian remarked.</p><p>"Your assistant?"</p><p>"Kara, yes, she will understand what these might be," Hadrian remarked. "Tell me, what was your first queen's name?"</p><p>Hadrian briefly dipped his tongue into Adrianna and began to taste her. A few swipes of his tongue later and he was really eating out the Queen. He finished her off to give Adrianna a chance to answer his question. Adrianna let out a moan when Hadrian pulled her out.</p><p>"Noelle, was her name."</p><p>Mmm, well, that was what they translated it. Kara mentioned how there were Kryptonian explorers who were believed to have visited the Earth, even before Hogwarts was founded. And maybe, one of them stumbled upon this temple. Maybe this Noelle was an alias, and she was a member of Kara's bloodline, the House of El.</p><p>Of course, as Kara also mentioned to Hadrian, so much of Krypton's history had been destroyed and censored. The noble Kryptonian council feared their own past and with each set of progressive ideals, people who were celebrated in the past, were judged problematic. Statues were taken down, records were buried, if not outright destroyed. It was insane, the amount of history which was scrubbed out, to avoid offending anyone's sensibilities.</p><p>To try and deny history, even when flawed, was foolish, Hadrian thought as he rolled over Adrianna and pulled off her dress to suck her tits. And culture shifted in such strange ways, where those progressive crusaders of today, could be judged problematic tomorrow. Such a quest for purity would lead to the breakdown of civilization.</p><p>Hadrian would deal with this at another time. For now, he decided to slide his cock between Adrianna's fine tits and squeeze them around his cock and begin fucking them hard. Adrianna's eyes followed the progress with Hadrian pumping deep inside of her.</p><p>"If only they could see their queen now."</p><p>Adrianna hoped that he would do this where the whole kingdom would be watching. And then they would all line up and get topped and taken. Hadrian's big prick pushed between her breasts. Time appeared to freeze, so Adrianna could enjoy precious few minutes with him.</p><p>"Yes. But, you can frame a picture of what you're going to do, and we can put in a place of honor.'</p><p>Hadrian groaned with her delicious globes tightening around his prick and he pumped inside of her cleavage. A little bit further before the Dragon King released his seed all over Adrianna's chest. Spurt after spurt of warm hot seed splattered her chest and all over her face.</p><p>Adrianna opened her mouth to catch all of the cum she could. The Veela Queen sucked the cum in and she knew there was much more.</p><p>The cum positively glistened on her chest. Adrianna cupped her breasts and sucked them. She cleaned them, dangling her tongue up, down and around them.</p><p>Hadrian spread her legs one more time and ground up against her thighs. Hadrian teased Adrianna a couple more times. The Veela Queen locked her legs around the waist of the Dragon King.</p><p>"Take me!"</p><p>Light kisses brought Hadrian closer. While she was still coherent enough, Hadrian said something to tell her.</p><p>"Tell me of your findings," Hadrian said. "And I'll tell you what I find out."</p><p>Adrianna clutched his hard organ and nodded. Her daughters were working while she took care of business with the Dragon. And a whole lot of business, with Hadrian pumping down into her. He lifted Adrianna's legs up and pumped down inside of her body.</p><p>Time started again, just long enough for Fleur, Gabrielle, Apolline, and Isabelle to see what Hadrian was doing to Adrianna.</p><p>"My daughters continue the search while I meet with you," she breathed in between orgasms. "Regina, Sophia, and Madelyn, you know."</p><p>"Yes, Fleur has spoken of them," Hadrian said as he slowed to a crawl. "Regina is studying to be a Potions Mistress, Sophia a RuneCrafter, and Madelyn is a healer, right?"</p><p>"Yes, but they are also historians in their own right," Adrianna moaned. "Oh, that's it."</p><p>Yes, it most certainly was it. Adrianna milked Hadrian's organ. Hadrian pinned her down and kissed her neck.</p><p>"Well, for their devotion, they will be rewarded once their work is completed."</p><p>Naturally, Adrianna knew her daughters would be first in line, well other than her nieces, mother, and sister. She had to get a piece of Hadrian herself before setting him loose on an entire coven of Veela. Hadrian pushed a little bit deeper inside of her tight body and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"And speaking of a reward for your devotion. Release it all, your highness."</p><p>Adrianna's walls pumped around Hadrian's prick. He knew that even with the barrier spells in place, he would not stave off the hunger of Apolline, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Isabelle for long. Invisible restraints helped a little bit while Hadrian pumped deeper and deeper inside of her.</p><p>"I'm just going to have to fuck your entire family again while you watch," Hadrian said. "But I'm certain they will forgive you."</p><p>Adrianna clamped down one more time and she released her juices all over Hadrian's pole. She wanted him deep inside. Push, push, push, with Hadrian pumping away.</p><p>Hadrian felt her honey lubricate his pole. He could guide himself into her. Hadrian pretty much reworked the inside of Adrianna's body to only reshape for her pussy.</p><p>"After you."</p><p>Hadrian tweaked her nipples and set Adrianna off. Adriana exploded and sucked Hadrian's organ all the way down into her body as he continued to ride her. The loud slap of skin against skin echoed through the room. Hadrian's heavy balls smacked her thighs. If only she could empty them, Adrianna would enjoy them.</p><p>One more grunt from Hadrian and he spilled his seed down into her willing body. Hadrian painted the inside of her walls wet. Each pleasant and hot grip drove Hadrian's batter all the way inside of her body as he pumped all the way inside of Adrianna.</p><p>Hadrian unchained the other four women in the bedroom. The moment he pulled away from the Queen, they raced to get to Hadrian next.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Fleur/Gabrielle/Apolline/Adrianna/Isabelle</strong>
</p><p>Fleur managed to beat the others just by that much and slid Hadrian's prick into her mouth. Like she did so many times before, Fleur swallowed and sucked his hard tool into his mouth. All while Hadrian's hand guided her. He would give Fleur her taste, but the others could, and would want it.</p><p>Isabelle leaned in and allowed her lovely daughters to worship her body. Adrianna and Apolline planted numerous kisses down Isabelle's hot body. The lovely sight of Gabrielle dipping between Adrianna and Apolline and shoving those hot fingers into her tight cunt to drive her wild followed.</p><p>Hadrian face-fucked Fleur, while also having his eye on Gabrielle who teased Hadrian by spreading her legs for him. Very slowly, Gabrielle guided her finger into her pussy and rocked back and forth onto it.</p><p>All of them, they would be taken, fucked, and just worked over on a constant loop by Hadrian. Hadrian edged a little bit deeper into Fleur's mouth.</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>Fleur released Hadrian's prick from her mouth. He smiled at her.</p><p>"Taste your sister."</p><p>A well placed spank to Fleur's backside got her going. She scrambled in and went between Gabrielle's thighs to munch her out. All while Gabrielle created two dildos made of magical energy and shoved them into the pussies of their mother and aunts. And Adrianna and Apolline topped off the cycle of pleasure by kissing, sucking and edging their tongues all over the nipples of the pureblood Veela of the group.</p><p>The cycle of pleasure only enhanced when Hadrian entered Fleur's honeypot.</p><p>"No matter how many times I get into you, it always feels amazing."</p><p>The Veela Magic made Fleur nice and tight for him. Hadrian pumped his rod deep into her body and rocked her a little bit further. He sped up and gained momentum. The moans of all five women in the room caused Hadrian to speed up what he was doing.</p><p>Fleur climaxed for him, nice and hard. Gabrielle released Apolline and Adrianna from her grip.</p><p>The older set of sisters dove in and took Hadrian's prick between their lips. Apolline and Adrianna sealed Hadrian's prick up between their lips and sucked him extremely hard. Their tongues danced all about and worked in place to pleasure the Dragon King's fantantistic rod as it slid between their lips.</p><p>"Lower. Worship me."</p><p>Apolline had a bit more experience in taking Hadrian's prick and she dove all the way down. Never to be outdone or overshadowed by her sister, Adrianna dove down, and sucked his hard balls. Good, loud, and hard, the pops escalated with Adrianna's skilled tongue roaming back and forth while Apolline's hungry mouth bobbed up and down onto Hadrian's length to drive him down her throat.</p><p>Isabelle spent a bit of quality time with her granddaughters. The lovely GILF rubbed the clits of Fleur and Gabrielle and soaked in their musical moans.</p><p>"I think it's time to stuff both of my daughters full," Isabelle said. "I'll keep these two in hand."</p><p>Hadrian showed his power by pushing them down.</p><p>"I agree with your mother. How about you?"</p><p>Adrianna and Apolline were most certainly not going to disagree with this statement. Hadrian lined himself up with Apolline, given that it was a longer period of time since she got to enjoy him. Hadrian pushed all the way into Apolline and shoved her all the win.</p><p>Gabrielle and Fleur succumbed to the touch of their grandmother, just as their mother succumbed to the cock of their powerful magic. Apolline pressed face down onto the bed for Hadrian to pump them. All while Isabelle edged the younger set of sisters.</p><p>Orgasms would flood through them all. Hadrian pressed himself down against Apolline's hungry slit and almost pulled out of her. Then, Apolline received another helping of cock.</p><p>Adrianna grabbed Hadrian's hips bolding and helped him fuck her sister deeper and harder. The loud slaps of flesh echoed throughout the room the deeper Hadrian went inside of her. Oh, the silken grip around his hard cock felt amazing, and Hadrian guided himself all the way inside of her before he pulled out. And then plunged into her, deep, hard, and fast until she squirted all over his cock.</p><p>The moment Hadrian finished with Apolline, Adrianna once again dove onto his lap. The hot half-Veela pushed her wet pussy down onto Hadrian's prick and she engulfed him.</p><p>"I'm going to ride you while Apolline watches. I have a better control of certain aspects as you can tell."</p><p>Adrianna used her allure to repeatedly fuck Apolline into a stupor. Apolline's body began to spasm and buck up and down. All while Adrianna pushed herself down.</p><p>"Let's see how much control you have after this."</p><p>Hadrian pounded Adrianna all the way down onto his cock and she squirted all over him. Hadrian turned her to the side, and he played with Apolline's overstimulated body whilst plunging into the warm depths of the Veela Queen. Who showed who she bowed before, creamed the deeper he plunged into her. Hadrian closed his eyes and let the power flood through his body.</p><p>Rapid fire switches from Adrianna to Apolline and then back again. Hadrian pounded them through mind-shattering orgasm after mind-shattering orgasm. They tightened around him and released their wet pussies in a flood around his thrusting cock. Hadrian pinned them down and played with their bodies.</p><p>Isabelle's eyes flooded with pleasure, and she could feel Hadrian's full power. It caused all five Veela, even the three Hadrian did not touch to enter an explosion of pleasure all over.</p><p>Hadrian pulled Gabrielle and Fleur away from Isabelle's grip. He pinned the younger set of sister's down and switched between their pussies. He slowly ground in Fleur for a minute and caused her honey to drip. Then Hadrian edged into Gabrielle for a second.</p><p>Gabrielle rolled on top and smothered Fleur's body onto the bed. The eager younger sister worshipped the breasts of the elder sister. And Apolline did the same thing to Adrianna, while Isabelle watched approvingly. Hadrian guided his fingers deep into Appolline's hot pussy, and his cock deep inside of Gabrielle at the same time.</p><p>Isabelle threw her hand back and created a hard light copy of a cock which resembled Hadrian's. This allowed her to rise up and plunge down on the top to match Hadrian's movements inside of Gabrielle's cunt. While nothing would beat the real thing, it would do for now.</p><p>"Gabi, I swear, you just keep coming back for more."</p><p>Yes, that was the idea. Although, even Gabrielle hit her limits. The powerful sorcerer ran a finger down Gabrielle's spine and stimulated pleasure. And then positioned her, so the moment Hadrian gave Gabrielle's body a break, he could slam deep into Fleur.</p><p>Fleur practically drooled in her sister's ear after Hadrian pushed down into her. Hadrian edged his finger against her leg and made her quiver a little bit more. Hadrian spread those legs and pushed down into her with rapid fire thrusts. He went deeper and deeper until Fleur came.</p><p>The younger sister got it again, followed by the older sister.</p><p>"All five you of you cum. Now!"</p><p>Various stages of intense orgasms struck Adrianna, Apolline, Isabelle, Gabrielle, and Fleur. With Hadrian now switching over to the other side and plunging Apolline's pussy, the beautiful MILF cunt sucked him all the way in. Hadrian pushed down into her and she gobbled up.</p><p>Finally, Isabelle, tired of an imitation, disappeared in a flash of fire, and she appeared, like a glowing goddess on the tip of Hadrian's cock as he left Apolline's body. Isabelle guided her hot cunt all the way down onto his cock and engulfed him inside of her.</p><p>Isabelle roded Hadrian like a wild woman. Each slap of her flesh hit him hard. Hadrian guided his hands to her fantastic tits and squeezed them. Milk squirted from Isabelle's nipples, well past an age which it would be feasible to the women. It almost was like the more she sucked from Hadrian. She acted like a Succubus who tried to drain Hadrian's soul through his cock.</p><p>"Time to slow you down."</p><p>Hadrian rocked Isabelle back and spread her flexible body back. The eldest of the Veela received a hell of an orgasm. Said orgasm fueled her desire to bring the pleasure to the rest of the group. Isabelle spread her power throughout the room and hit Fleur, Gabrielle, Adrianna, and Apolline with numerous orgasms.</p><p>Time crawled to a stop, and Hadrian brought Apolline back into the circle by slamming his cock into her. Apolline's legs wrapped around Hadrian. Hadrian smashed the sweet MILF pussy underneath him.</p><p>"Every last orgasm belongs to me," Hadrian groaned when he pushed into her. "But, why even take yours, when I can do this to all of you?"</p><p>No reason. Hadrian cycled all around the bed. He went from Adrianna to Fleur, and to Gabrielle, and then returned to slam-fuck Isabelle. Hadrian wrecked all of their pussies with his plunging organ. He leaned in and worked back and forth to smash them hard.</p><p>"They all belong to me. You all belong to me."</p><p>Hadrian zipped from pussy to pussy. Every time their tight cunts sucked him in. But the pleasure overwhelmed each and every one of them. Hadrian switched from them, one at a time. They all begged for Hadrian's release.</p><p>Fleur closed her eyes. Determination to get hers, and impressive her aunt and grandmother fueled Fleur. Plus, she had been with Hadrian the longest, even back when she knew him as Harry, so she should get this. Hadrian squeezed her breasts and made her explode for him.</p><p>Closer and closer, Fleur could almost feel it.</p><p>"Please!"</p><p>"Close, but not quite."</p><p>Hadrian rode Fleur all the way to an orgasm. How eagerly she hugged him, almost made Hadrian give it to her. Almost, but not quite. He just finished pushing all the way inside of her and riding her to a very fantastic finish.</p><p>Adrianna was nearest next, and it was only appropriate for Hadrian to go from one elder sister to the others. Adrianna's perfect body primed itself to receive Hadrian's prick. He jammed it all the way down into her pussy and filled her up completely.</p><p>Stars had been seen by the Queen, who worked to get her second load of cum of the evening. But, it would be earned, something which Adrianna hoped for. Hadrian guided his hands down her and pushed into her.</p><p>"Mmm, sweetness."</p><p>Hadrian sucked Adrianna's tits and made her orgasm. Adrianna could feel her entire mind shut down to anything other than pleasure. Hadrian guided his manhood deeper and deeper into Adrianna until she released her wet pussy juices onto him.</p><p>Next was Apolline, with Gabrielle diving into her mother's chest and sucking it. Fleur decided to eat her sister out, while Adrianna slid her tongue into her. And Isabelle moved to the center.</p><p>The chain of pleasure ramped up. Hadrian pressed his cock deep into Apolline's body. Just like the first time he fucked her and every single time in between, Hadrian held her down and fucked her very tightly. Hadrian's fingers slipped against one breast while Gabrielle sucked the other.</p><p>Then, Gabrielle and Fleur moved to either side and sucked Apolline's breasts. Hadrian topped off the pleasure by fingering them. Then he fed the fingers to Apolline once again.</p><p>"Classic, but it works," Isabelle said as she jammed a dildo into the pussy of her eldest daughter and made her cry out loudly.</p><p>Apolline would have to agree. Her pussy went completely off like a geyser. Hadrian pumped down into her and rode her until she finished hard. Hadrian worked down into her squirting pussy and soaked his cock with the evidence of her orgasm which only heated up a little bit more.</p><p>Hadrian extracted himself from Apolline and both of her daughters moved it to take turns sucking his cock. Hadrian stopped Fleur and Gabrielle short and used their mouths as his own personal fuck hole. He switched from Veela to Veela and made them moan around his cock.</p><p>"It's your turn, Gabi."</p><p>Gabrielle got on all fours. Her delicious, athletic body, called out to be fucked. Hadrian stood behind her and plunged Gabrielle. Gabrielle whimpered and moaned when Hadrian pushed into her. He grabbed onto her beautiful hair and plunged deeper and deeper inside of her.</p><p>Hadrian could tell this was going to be a close one. Gabrielle always worked him hard with her walls. Her tight pussy almost felt like it molded especially for him.</p><p>Gabrielle's fingers slipped from their grip on the bed. Hadrian pulled her back up and rode her tight body. She clamped around him and released her juices into a fluid pump. She cried out with another moan before Hadrian finished her pussy up.</p><p>The tight grip and the hungry tug of Gabrielle's walls came close to coaxing Hadrian's cum out of his balls.</p><p>Isabelle crawled over and planted a hungry kiss on Hadrian just when he pulled out of Gabrielle. Those big balls looked very promising and Isabelle called upon all of her gifts to get them. Hadrian sank down into her and explored the abundance of curves. Hadrian palmed and pressed down onto her. Closer, closer, Isabelle just had to outlast him. She dragged her nails against Hadrian's back and she moaned.</p><p>"Closer," Isabelle said. "Let it loose for me, master."</p><p>Hadrian could not help and enjoy her body. Isabelle made him utterly ravenous, and it was most certainly a training exercise to turn the tables on a full Veela and top her. Hadrian cracked her code though and elevated Isabelle's legs above his head. Hadrian slam fucked the hell out of her and made her climax.</p><p>One more trip around the circle of Veelas. Hadrian switched all around them, fucking them so fast, it almost looked like Hadrian just bent over time and space, and made it his bitch to be multiple places at once. But, it was merely a trick of the eye. Hadrian filled all five of them. They moaned, begged, and longed for his release.</p><p>Back one final time in Isabelle, with her extremely hot cunt gobbling him down. Isabelle locked onto his eyes and they went at hard and fast.</p><p>Isabelle opened up her body to receive the culmination of a load which Hadrian held back in giving them all. And he did not disappoint. Hadrian's fingers flicked over fast and made Fleur, Adrianna, Apolline, and Gabrielle all enter a constant feedback loop of orgasms.</p><p>One more push and Hadrian erupted inside of her and pumped an endless stream of cum. One might get the impressive that Isabelle was at the end of a pregnancy with how much cum he pumped into her. The milk erupting out of her nipples and hitting her granddaughters and daughters in the faces did not change that perception.</p><p>The Veela Aura combined between all five caused them to crack. And the final squirt of cum fired into the body of Isabelle who blacked out with a smile.</p><p>Oh, they would be back for more. However, Hadrian's eyes fell upon a very special visitor.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Aphrodite(Greek Goddess)</strong>
</p><p>Such a glorious sexual encounter triggered the arrival of the love goddess herself, Aphrodite. She stood in all of her eternal glory, dressed in a tight white toga which showed off her amazing curves. It ended at her mid-thigh point and showed off the buffet of long, shapely legs. And the sandals Aphrodite dressed it, although not for long given how she slipped them from her feet, showed off every one of her beautiful painted toes and high soles.</p><p>"Amazing, and perhaps long overdue," Aphrodite said. "But, I knew you would get there in time. With each conquest, you grow stronger and you allow me to manifest here."</p><p>Hadrian rose up and pulled the very real physical form of Aphrodite towards them. Aphrodite's soft hands roamed down his body and pulled him into a long kiss. One eagerly and hungrily returned when they explored each other's bodies. Aphrodite guided Hadrian down, allowing a couch on the side to shift into a bed.</p><p>Magic had its way of fitting the needs of powerful sorcerers. While the Veela rested on one bed, Aphrodite slowly slipped her sandal off and exposed her right foot. She rubbed her silken soles all the way down Hadrian's cock and pleasured him with a long stroke of her foot.</p><p>Off went Aphrodite's other sandal and her left foot joined her right foot on the other side. Aphrodite's nice feet stroked on Hadrian's cock and pumped him up and down. She leaned forward.</p><p>Hadrian leaned back and allowed Aphrodite to give him a nice and leisurely footjob. Her perfect soles worked up and down on his organ and slowly pumped him. Hadrian groaned when feeling the pleasure of what Aphrodite was doing to him and how her lovely soles just stroked him all over. Aphrodite rubbed his thick prick up and down until he was groaning.</p><p>Slowly. Aphrodite pulled the front of her toga up and exposed her golden thighs. She played with her pussy. The goddess smiled and bucked her hips up and down. Hadrian grabbed her right foot and squeezed it down before he fucked the gap between her feet.</p><p>Hadrian slid over and over into her again. He would like to finish on her feet. And Aphrodite's lustful eyes showed how much she wanted him to finish. Hadrian edged between her soles and worked casually, deftly between her feet. Hadrian let out another groan when pushing in between her feet. Aphrodite ground her feet up against him and pleasured Hadrian's length until it closed on an explosion.</p><p>Perfect, Hadrian thought. He blasted all over Aphrodite's soles and began to drain drop after drop of cum all over her feet. Aphrodite rubbed his cock repeatedly, all over his length as she drained him, using her soft toes. Aphrodite squeezed his cock and she moaned. The Dragon pushed between her feet and finished pumping the seed between her toes. Aphrodite moaned and finished on her feets.</p><p>Slowly, Aphrodite lifted her feet up to her mouth and sucked on them, to lick the cum.</p><p>"You're too much."</p><p>"But, you're more than enough for me, lover."</p><p>Point well taken. Hadrian guided his thick organ down into Aphrodite's pussy, while tearing down the front of her toga. Her flexible body contorted the moment Hadrian slid inside of her from above. He stuffed Aphrodite completely full of his cock and had her moaning when he pushed inside of her.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Aphrodite's cries caused even the Veela left on the bed to be spellbound. However, perhaps she should not give herself all of the credit for. Hadrian and his magnificent love making skills were top of the line. He came a long way since some humble beginnings, although Aphrodite knew that the potential was always locked up inside of him.</p><p>The journey was always exciting. Much like Hadrian's journey deep inside of her pussy. Those balls slapped her thighs and made her jolt up to meet him. Hadrian's fingers slipped deep against Aphrodite's nipple and squeezed her hard to set her off with a moan.</p><p>The liquid squirting from Aphrodite's nipples oozed into Hadrian's mouth. Hadrian buried face down into her heaving bosom and sucked her breasts which tasted like ambrosia. He pushed deeper and deeper inside of her and rode her hot velvety center out.</p><p>"I swear, you're too powerful sometimes," Aphrodite moaned. "The goddesses are going to cause a war to get their hands on you."</p><p>"Well, I'm going to win, regardless of the outcome," Hadrian told her.</p><p>True, very true, Aphrodite thought as she had been topped off by another mind shattering orgasm. Hadrian plunged deep inside of her tight pussy and rode her. Rode her hard and rode her fast.</p><p>Every time Hadrian's length pumped into Aphrodite, she squeezed down onto him. Hadrian guided his hands down her leg and moved to touch her tits. Aphrodite's hips bucked up and she moaned when Hadrian shoved all the way down inside of her. He kissed and licked her nipples and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"Use me as your cum rag," Aphrodite breathed.</p><p>She wrapped her legs around Hadrian and rolled her over. With grace, Aphrodite drove onto him and bounced higher and higher onto him. Hadrian's manhood entered Aphrodite's warm and hungry embrace. He leaned in and motorboated her chest while he cupped her ass.</p><p>"Fill me, my lord!" she gasped.</p><p>He had been a new breed of man. All of the gods, well they were worn out, tired, too fat and content in their power. Hadrian came along at the time. The loud slams drove Aphrodite faster and faster onto Hadrian's prick to drive her completely wild.</p><p>Her kisses grew more passionate, her pumping grew more needy. Hadrian knew he would finish up inside of her lovely confines sooner rather than later. But, Hadrian wanted to guide her to the finish and make her climax hard. Aphrodite tightened and released him with a loud moan. She bounced faster and faster.</p><p>"I need you. Now!"</p><p>Hadrian allowed Aphrodite to ride him. The skilled pumps brought Hadrian deeper and deeper inside of her. Aphrodite's warm walls clamped down onto her.</p><p>"Oh, my dear goddess," Hadrian groaned. "You know how much sweeter it tastes when you thirst for it."</p><p>Hadrian's head smothered between Aphrodite's breasts and sucked her hard. His fingers stroked and cupped her ass and spanked her. Aphrodite ran her fingers down Hadrian's hair and got it into its naturally unruly state. She slapped down and moaned when he slid into her.</p><p>"You know you want to lose it. And there's plenty more. I've been waiting for this moment since you started mowing these Veela cunts. Now I want it!"</p><p>So, she did. Hadrian made Aphrodite work for it and guided his thick, pulsing prick all the way into her tight cunt. Hadrian's fingers squeezed her and made more of her sweet milk pour from her nipples. Hadrian rocked her back, pinned her down, and sucked on her tits as he fucked the goddess of love. Aphrodite's fingers rubbed together and locked onto the clits of any Veela she could get her hands on.</p><p>Hadrian rocked deeper and deeper inside of her tightening cunt and made her cry out in pleasure. Aphrodite clutched him and moaned.</p><p>"You've earned this."</p><p>Oh, yes, she had. Hadrian bottomed out deep inside of Aphrodite's pussy and exploded inside of her. He pinned her legs back and pounded her vigorously until his seed finished spilling inside of her body. The love goddess finished milking his tool until he came to a stop.</p><p>"Come here. The three of you."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Aphrodite/Apolline/Adrianna/Isabelle</strong>
</p><p>The two youngest Veelas would be left out of this little encounter, at least for now. Isabelle buried her tongue between Aphrodite's legs and sucked the seed from the pussy of the love goddess. Aphrodite's hips rocked back and forth and allowed more and more of Isabelle's tongue to dig deeper and deeper inside of her.</p><p>Apolline and Adrianna took turns slurping on Hadrian's prick and treating it like a messy popsicle. Loud pops echoed throughout the room when the two slurped them.</p><p>"Don't let your mother have all of the fun," Hadrian told the Queen and her younger sister. "Worship your goddess.</p><p>Adrianna and Apolline crawled over at Hadrian's request and scooped up the tits of the lovely goddess. They leaned in, sucking and enjoying them. Aphrodite hugged the head of the Veela sisters and made them suck on her tits while Hadrian rubbed his prick against their thighs and toyed with them.</p><p>Isabelle could feel the cock of Hadrian getting closer and closer.</p><p>"Still haven't had enough?"</p><p>Hadrian would say Veelas only had a more enhanced sex drive with age. However, that made him wonder what Gabrielle would be like when she was a bit older, given she pretty much came out the gate craving Hadrian's cock. Hadrian said no more and instead plunged deep inside of Isabelle's warm body. She tightened and moaned when Hadrian pumped deeper and deeper inside of.</p><p>Apolline and Adrianna sucked the milk from the tits of the love goddess Aphrodite. They would always praise and thank Hadrian for this gift by allowing her to manifest in this world. They sucked loud and made a hell of a racket.</p><p>Hadrian smiled as the two lovely MILFs went to town on the tits of the love goddess. And Hadrian buried deeper and deeper into Isabelle. Her warm, velvet embrace squeezed him with each bottoming thrust. Hadrian rode her until she came.</p><p>"And let it go."</p><p>Isabelle bottomed deep into Aphrodite's perfect pussy and sucked the cum out. Hadrian rode her all the way to the finish. The powerful sorcerer once again made her pussy feel as if nothing else would be adequate other than his cock again. And that was perfectly fine for her. Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper into her and made her climax extremely hard for him.</p><p>"One more time."</p><p>Hadrian picked up. His hips turned into blur when thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her. Hadrian's prick buried deeper and deeper inside of her, and she moaned loudly when he pumped inside of her body.</p><p>"Cum."</p><p>Flicks of magic rubbed the slits of Aphrodite, Apolline, and Adrianna. They all came, repeatedly. They ended up gushing all over the place and feeling very hot and horny after their encounter. Hadrian pumped faster into Isabelle and channeled more magic through her body.</p><p>Apolline and Adrianna met with a kiss. Then, they watched Hadrian extract his pole from their mother's pussy. Hadrian guided them over and slid his prick in between their lips. Hadrian alternated between fucking Apolline's mouth and doing the same to Adrianna. They both gasped and moaned when Hadrian drove his hard prick between their hungry lips. He took them on a trip, guiding his manhood down their throat and then pulling back before he went all the way down their throat over and over again.</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>Adrianna opened her legs for Hadrian and she got a pussy full of cock first. Apolline was in position, only to get the gift of Aphrodite, the mother of all Veela in a sense, licking her pussy out. The hot cunnilingus kept Apolline primed and ready for Hadrian's cock.</p><p>"They might bow before you. But if you bow before me, then they will all bow before me, right?"</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>Hadrian rewarded Adrianna's honest answer by pounding her vigorously. He pounded deep inside of her and she milked him repeatedly. Hadrian's fingers looped all over Adrianna and pulled her back by her gorgeous hair before he pumped deep inside of her.</p><p>Aphrodite turned her head, to watch Adrianna's face screw up in pleasure when she climaxed hard. The view of such a regal and proud woman climaxing before Hadrian always got her off. Aphrodite returned to licking Isabelle's cunt out while she unchained Apolline.</p><p>"You've worn her out. Now it's my turn."</p><p>Adrianna tried to say she was far from down. However, Apolline shoved her out of the way and slammed her tight pussy down onto his cock. Apolline's wet tight pussy wrapped around Hadrian and released him.</p><p>"Let's see how long it takes before I wear you out."</p><p>Hadrian pumped Apolline's tight pussy full of his cock and she rode him. Her nails dug down onto his shoulders in a way which would tear the flesh of a less powerful man. Hadrian returned and fucked her with added fury. His eyes shifted all over Apolline's pumping body.</p><p>Aphrodite enjoyed Isabelle's tongue in her pussy, and Adrianna's mouth on her chest. Oh, this was the life for the goddess. Their skilled mouths, their lovely hands, they were all over her.</p><p>"Make your goddess cum. Worship her. Just like Apolline worships Hadrian."</p><p>Oh, yes, Aphrodite could feel mother and daughter work over her body. While Apolline pumped herself up and down on Hadrian's prick and rode him to a mind shattering climax. She squeezed him hard and released his thick prick from her hot body.</p><p>Apolline tightened around Hadrian. Deeper, and deeper. Wanting to get as much of him, before her mother or sister came in, or one of her daughters found their way into the golden dome which Hadrian fucked the three older Veela and the love goddess in.</p><p>"Just a little bit further before I break you as well."</p><p>Apolline thought she must have been already broken. She clamped down onto it and stretched down onto his hard cock to milk him faster and faster. She wanted perhaps a small taste of his cum. If she could only hold down and hold tight when he fed her his cock.</p><p>"Finish."</p><p>Oh, fuck, Apolline finished. She exploded and soaked Hadrian's prick with her wet cunt. Spurt after spurt of her juices flooded Hadrian from the tip all the way down to the base until she was completely shaken. Hadrian grabbed her tits and milked them. Hadrian sucked the milk from her tits as she tried to urge him to finish.</p><p>"Line them up, Aphrodite."</p><p>Like a very willing henchwoman, Aphrodite lined up Isabelle, Adrianna, and Apolline one by one. She licked their pussies to commit the taste to memory. Oh, she would love to sweeten her morning coffee with each one of their tastes. Perhaps alternating between them on every day for variety.</p><p>Hadrian lined up, and pushed deep inside of Isabelle. Isabelle cried out loud in pleasure when he entered her from behind. He pushed inside Isabelle 's tight pussy inch by inch and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Isabelle tore through the bedsheets when feeling the lust. Hadrian guided himself faster. Each slap down onto Isabelle made her scream in pleasure. Hadrian guided his fingers all the way down her body and made her scream out louder and louder. She would take as much as possible while he fucked her.</p><p>Hadrian guided his hands down her body and stuffed Isabelle until she screamed out loud. Hadrian guided his fingers all over her body while also guiding his hands all over the bodies of her lovely daughters. Hadrian's hands moved like a blur and touched them.</p><p>One more orgasm, Hadrian squeezed down onto Isabelle and made her juices just spill all over and made her scream for him when he finished her off.</p><p>The Queen glistened excitedly. Hadrian pushed deep inside of Adrianna and made her scream out in pleasure. Hadrian's fingers slid all over Adrianna's body and touched her. He cupped her juicy ass, her delicious tits, and then slapped her ass a couple more times while he pounded inside of her.</p><p>"Take me!"</p><p>Hadrian did as she requested. He pumped deeper and squeezed down onto Adrianna. He pumped her and made her cry out.</p><p>"I swear, you might give your sister and your nieces a run for their money. You're really asking to have your brains pounded out."</p><p>"YES! YES!"</p><p>Hadrian milked her nipples and set Adrianna off. He teased Apolline out at the same time. Hadrian plunged faster into Adrianna and rode her to the finish and then again and again. He rocked Adrianna with a half of dozen orgasms in rapid succession before he pulled out of her.</p><p>"And last, but never least."</p><p>Apolline spread her legs and got fed with a huge amount of cock. It went deep inside of her. The MILF cried out when Hadrian pumped inside of her. Now he turned his full attention to Apolline, he could feed her pussy all day long with his prick. She clamped down onto him.</p><p>"Maybe, you'll earn it later. But for now."</p><p>Hadrian slammed down into Apolline's ass and rode her. Her ass was raw red with each stroke deep inside of her.</p><p>Aphrodite created a dildo from out of thin air, an exact duplicate of Hadrian's manhood. While it would not compare quite to the real thing, it would do, for now. She dug her hand deep inside and pumped a little bit faster. Hadrian slammed deep into Apolline and Hadrian matched his strokes inside of her.</p><p>With a nice selection of the juices of all three Veela on his cock, Hadrian flashed in front of Aphrodite's open mouth. Hadrian slammed deep into Aphrodite's oral hole. Her juicy lips wrapped around his cock. She made a hell of a noise, which most certainly could be heard by anyone who was in an office just underneath. Whether or not they had super hearing or otherwise, they could most certainly hear the messy blowjob.</p><p>Aphrodite cleaned every last drop of fluids off of Hadrian's organ and gave him a long and succulent kiss. Hadrian returned to plowing Isabelle, Adrianna, and Apolline all in succession.</p><p>So the cycle continued, with Hadrian working his way into the tight pussies of Apolline, Adrianna, and Isabelle, with one full cycle and soaking his prick with their juices. Then he buried his cock down Aphrodite's throat, who enjoyed the sweet nectar and sucked it hard.</p><p>This continued about a dozen cycles, until Aphrodite beckoned for the two sisters to come over, while their mother was bent over and fucked mercifully. Aphrodite and Adrianna covered Aphrodite's body with oils, to her encouragement.</p><p>"Prepare my ass for the big finish."</p><p>Oh, Hadrian finished fucking Isabelle intensely and made her climax hard. Her warm velvety walls pressed up against Hadrian's pole when he rocked down inside of her. He rode her orgasm and allowed her juices to stain him all the way to the end.</p><p>Aphrodite scooted over, and guided Hadrian's prick between her ass.</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't end this night without me having a cock in your ass," Hadrian said. "My little anal slut of a love goddess is getting a bit predictable."</p><p>"Expected pleasures can still be marvelous. Now stick that cock in my ass and wreck me, lover."</p><p>Hadrian did as Aphrodite requested and drove his meaty pole down into between her tight buns. Hot as a furnace and far more pleasant, Aphrodite wrapped around his cock. Adrianna and Apolline nursed Aphrodite's bouncing breasts, with the love goddess rewarding two of her grand creations with her nipples.</p><p>Then Isabelle dove down and sunk her skilled tongue into Aphrodite's holes. While she casually stroked Hadrian's balls and encouraged him.</p><p>Hadrian edged a little bit closer. Aphrodite's ass was a pleasant squeeze around him. The Dragon King most certainly did not want to feel it end any time soon. Even though his balls reached a peak and he was reaching the apex, of a great finish. He groaned and pumped his thick tool deeper, deeper into Aphrodite's tight anus. Aphrodite milked his tool when he rammed all the way inside of her. She squeezed him and encouraged him.</p><p>The full power of the emerald eyed sorcerer spread through the room. Anyone who was in the blast came, whether they were in the room or not. And hell people who just hopped on a psychic link would be rocked.</p><p>Not that Hadrian was accusing Emma of anything. But she had a habit of being a psychic voyeur even when Hadrian was not on the Astral plane.</p><p>"Get ready."</p><p>Aphrodite took Hadrian's manhood like a queen and was stuffed. And soon, her slick oily ass proved to be the breaking point. Hadrian exploded and sent a chain reaction of orgasms throughout the entire room and rooms beyond.</p><p>Isabelle, Apolline, and Adrianna all convulsed with their pussies raining their juices all over the place. The bedding they were on, it would need a deep scrubbing by the time they were finished.</p><p>Aphrodite milked every second she had with Hadrian. Along with every drop of cum from his cock. He bottomed out inside of her and finished with one more thrust. He groaned and emptied the seed deep into her ass.</p><p>The sheer force of the orgasm would force Aphrodite to leave to recover. Thankfully, she had quite a few lovely handmaidens to help tend to her every whim.</p><p>Three hot tongues did their work in cleaning up the mess left behind, long after Aphrodite faded back, to return once she felt the tantric energies in the air were right. And three became five when the bubble around the orgy faded.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Kara Danvers</strong>
</p><p>After his business finally concluded, Hadrian stepped into the office to meet Kara. Kara practically jumped into his arms and kissed him ravenously.</p><p>"I swear, I thought you would never be finished."</p><p>Hadrian backed her up into the desk and hiked up her skirt. Kara's panties were already completely off and if they were not, they would be ruined. Hadrian slowly pumped his fingers into Kara's eager pussy and caused her hips to buck up and down. He then undid her blouse and then revealed her juicy breasts.</p><p>"I want to talk to you about something," Hadrian said.</p><p>Hadrian's pants came down and his cock pressed against Kara's opening. Kara's full attention locked onto Hadrian's eyes. He grabbed her and impaled her pussy first down onto his cock. Kara tightened around him, in desperate need of some cock in the physical world after the mind-fuck Emma helped Harry give Kara and Lena earlier. She moaned when Hadrian filled her up.</p><p>"I'm all ears," Kara gasped in his ear when pumping down onto his cock.</p><p>Hadrian summoned the drawings that Adrianna showed her.</p><p>"Those look Kryptonian to you?"</p><p>"Yes!" Kara agreed in between moans. "I swear I've seen them somewhere."</p><p>Hadrian casually squeezed Kara's breasts and set her off completely. Her juices gushed down his pole with each pump.</p><p>"You have? What can you tell me about it?"</p><p>"Well, I've seen them," Kara moaned. "Maybe in a book. Maybe in one of the forbidden books my aunt had. The Council confiscated them before they threw Astra into the Phantom Zone. Mother might know about it, maybe, I don't know. What's this all about, anyway?"</p><p>Hadrian explained to Kara when he edged her. She came for him hard.</p><p>"The First Veela might have been Kryptonian. Yes...maybe...maybe if we had more to go on? Maybe you should ask around. Maybe your pet Tomb Raider has come across another set of ruins which had those markings?"</p><p>Kara closed her eyes.</p><p>"Of course, you could have asked Aphrodite while she was here, because Noelle or whoever she was, was her priestess all of those centuries," Kara suggested when she came down from her high.</p><p>Some people thought the most logical explanation often led to the answers they wanted. While Hadrian could see where Kara was coming from, it might not be as straightforward as she assumed.</p><p>"Maybe," Hadrian agreed. "But I think she was too preoccupied with my cock to give me a straight answer. Providing she knows what happened to her after all of these centuries. And it might not have been Aphrodite who set up the temple, but maybe one of her subordinates."</p><p>"Perhaps," Kara agreed. "Oh Rao, I needed this."</p><p>Kara exploded all over Harry's cock and she pumped down to ride him. She clamped down onto him and creamed all over him. He slid all the way inside of her and ran his hands over her body. Hadrian cupped and released her breasts to drive Kara closer and closer to the breaking point.</p><p>"So, I gathered."</p><p>"Yes,' Kara said moaned. "Oh, yes."</p><p>Kara dropped down to her knees and worshipped Hadrian's pole. The length pumped into her mouth. The Girl of Steel had been sexually frustrated for hours on end, waiting for a chance to spend some quality time with her boss's cock. Kara looked up at Hadrian over the top of her glasses and he grabbed her by the ponytail. The perfect handle to be face-fucked hard.</p><p>No sooner did Kara rise up, Hadrian pinned her onto the desk. And as he slammed his cock into her, the phone started ringing. Kara's sense of duty caused her to pick up the phone. One of the many reasons why Hadrian hired Kara, was her ability to answer the phone professionally despite having a cock in her.</p><p>"Hello, Horizon Industries, may I help you?" Kara just barely managed with a straight face. "Specialist Schnee? Yes, yes, he's right behind me now. I'll...give him the phone."</p><p>Kara muffled the phone just in time to prevent her moan of pleasure from out.</p><p>"Winter Schnee," Kara informed her. "She wants to talk to you. Says it's urgent."</p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Danvers."</p><p>Hadrian took the phone. The elder Schnee sister called him, just the day before he was set to meet with the younger one, well Hadrian did not believe in coincidences.</p><p>"Specialist Schnee, what do I owe the pleasure?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>"Doctor Peverell," Winter told him. "I….well I heard that you're intending to meet with my sister. And you have an interest in my family's company."</p><p>"But, it's my understanding that you forfeited your right to inherit the company when you went to Atlas," Hadrian told Winter while he stuffed Kara's panties into her mouth to muffle the screams.</p><p>"That's correct, Doctor. But, I actually have a proposal for you and I want to talk to you before Weiss does. It's not about the satellites though, not this time."</p><p>"Good, because I told your boss that the answer is a firm no," Hadrian said. "I wouldn't trust something this high tech in anyone's hands but mine."</p><p>And he had governments from all over the world, bidding a significant amount of money for access to Hadrian's network. He did not cave. Mostly because he had enough money to buy and sell them several times over.</p><p>'Fair enough," Winter agreed. "But, it's not about that. I know what you want. I don't want to discuss this over the phone though. Do you think you can meet with me tomorrow morning? At nine hundred hours?"</p><p>A couple hours before he was due to meet with Weiss. He intended to get the entire Schnee set to begin with, which allowed his plans for SDC to move forward.</p><p>"I can squeeze you in," Hadrian commented. "So, I'll expect you at nine hundred hours sharp?"</p><p>"Yes," Winter agreed. "I actually want to meet with you, in person, one on one and away from private eyes."</p><p>"The Horizon North Branch Plaza is secluded enough," Hadrian said. "We have plenty of room to meet at the penthouse suite. If you're agreeable to that?"</p><p>Kara reached her peak. She barely focused on this conversation and instead focused on the intense pounding.</p><p>"That's acceptable," Winter said. "I will contact you if something delays me, but you can expect to see me on time."</p><p>"I'll be there," Hadrian said. "It would be a pleasure to meet you once again, Specialist."</p><p>A pleasure indeed, Hadrian thought. He said his goodbyes and turned his attention back to Kara. Hadrian rolled Kara over to look her in the eyes.</p><p>"I intended to get my hooks into her after I finished with her sister, and then finished the set with her mother," Hadrian told Kara. "But, it appears that my brief meeting with the leadership at Atlas, and my encounter with her last month, made her eager to come see me instead."</p><p>Kara let out a cry and Hadrian ungagged her.</p><p>"She doesn't have a chance," Kara said. "The more military minded they are, the bigger of a slut which has a chance to break out. Just look what you did to my sister."</p><p>Hadrian recalled indeed. He pounded Kara and spread her legs. He was going to finish up with Kara. The thought of having two sisters on the same day, well it was just business as usual. And once he had his hands on the mother, and revoke the old spark inside of her, well it would be glorious. Willow Schnee made a really bad decision a long time ago, that caused her life to be ruined. A part of Hadrian wanted to smack her for it. The bigger part of him wanted Hadrian to fuck Willow back into her senses.</p><p>Regardless, Hadrian could not wait for the meeting. And he let Kara climax all over his prick. As Hadrian pounded her, she cried out.</p><p>Kara's pent up lust exploded from her.</p><p>"Tomorrow will be a fruitful day."</p><p>"Every day is, sir," Kara agreed. "She must want it though if she's willing to meet with you in private."</p><p>Hadrian got the impression that Winter was in desperate need of a good dicking and she desired it from him. He just let that thirst build over the past few weeks. It was very impressive that she held out this long.</p><p>Even more impressive how eagerly Winter Schnee would take his cock in all of her holes when Hadrian got his hands on her. Just hours before he would do the same to her younger sister, Weiss. And then he would fuck Willow to her senses, before fucking her senseless, but in a good way. And then, he would have his path open to the SDC. The pathetic worm who somehow managed to be lucky enough to Forest Gump his way into a marriage with a lovely Schnee woman would not be a problem. Hadrian had a shrewd idea how to trap him where he would either stand down or get destroyed.</p><p>His call. Hadrian had no preferences, although a battle between a worm and a dragon only had one inevitable result. The thought of such glorious destruction just made Hadrian slam fuck his assistant harder and cause her to scream vigorously.</p><p>Oh, the Dragon King loved it when a plan came together.</p><p>Hadrian worked Kara to an orgasm before he went towards one of his own. His balls tightened and with one more pump, Hadrian filled Kara's pussy up with his cum.</p><p>Kara collapsed on the desk, satisfied at Hadrian achieving his release inside of her. He smiled once he finished erupting inside of her and left Kara with a huge cream pie in her pussy.</p><p>"Thank you as always. Enjoy your evening, Ms. Danvers. I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>Kara smiled, and got dressed before taking her leave. She clocked out, satisfied at a hard day's work and a long day of getting repeatedly worked hard by her boss's staff.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabelle Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology).</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Andromeda; Winter Schnee(RWBY); Ciel Soleil(RWBY); Winter/Ciel; Weiss Schnee(RWBY); Weiss/Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6(Hadrian/Andromeda; Hadrian/Winter Schnee(RWBY); Hadrian/Ciel Soleil(RWBY); Hadrian/Winter/Ciel; Hadrian/Weiss Schnee(RWBY); Hadrian/Weiss/Winter)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Hadrian had a full morning ahead of him. He went to the office for a little bit, even a little bit before Kara was due to check into to work. As he arrived, Hadrian had a call waiting for him. Medium urgency, but why not? The emerald-eyed enchanter had some time to kill before a very eventful morning. He crossed the office and answered it.</p><p>"Wotcher, Har!"</p><p>"Hey, Nym," Hadrian told her. "How are things over in Central City?"</p><p>"I may have tracked down that tricky wizard I'm after," Nymphadora Tonks told him with excitement in her voice. "There's a lot of former Riddle supporters who came over here, a few more than we thought. A couple of them have laid low, but a few can't help and start trouble."</p><p>Of course they could not. The average blood purist really liked to make themselves known. The extremes of both sides of the spectrum normally did, they would not be considered the extremes, if they were not.</p><p>"Bellatrix has a good idea who is trafficking the dragon blood elixir," Nym continued. "Not too high up Riddle's rankings, but he knows some people who want the goods. He's a distant cousin of Avery, if you remember him?"</p><p>"Yes, one of Riddle's favored punching bags," Hadrian agreed.</p><p>Dragon Blood Elixir, one of the biggest scams in the history of the magical world. Any magical boost it would give, was short lived and the crash was deadly. And the rate of addiction was high, no matter how well it worked.</p><p>"It's fetching five Galleons a pint on the black market," Nym explained. "People are selling out just out of a misguided hope it works."</p><p>"Of course, don't people realize that junk is snake oil?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>"Well, they always want a bit more power, to make themselves feel good," Nym said. "Purebloods, Muggleborns, and Squibs, they all would pay a pretty Knut for the stuff."</p><p>"Did you find any evidence that goblins might be involved? "Hadrian asked.</p><p>"Not yet," Nym remarked. "At least not with this batch. Aunt Bella is confident that we will have something concrete and they will sell out their main supplier by the time you get here. Just wanted to give you the heads up, that we're closing in."</p><p>"If you get close before I get there, call me," Hadrian told her.</p><p>"Will do, Har," Nym told him. "Bellatrix also has taken on another protege underneath her wing. She's good, very stealthy, and very skilled."</p><p>Hadrian smiled. He knew the type of people that Bella got along with, and well, something interesting could happen. Given how Bellatrix and Astoria got along, well, Hadrian hoped to meet Bellatrix's new understudy.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you and Bellatrix soon enough," Hadrian said. "Stay out of trouble, both of you."</p><p>Hadrian knew he might have to tighten the leash on Bellatrix. Although he had other eyes and ears in the area where Bella and Nym were working, they didn't report anything too alarming to him.</p><p>"Oh, trouble, I think you might have confused me with another shape-shifter," Nym said.</p><p>"Well, I do know a few, but I'd like to keep you two straight," Hadrian said. "I've got a meeting with the heiress of SDC today, and then her older sister's interested, so I'll be meeting you before them."</p><p>"Well, I'm sure you'll have the entire set by dinner, mother included" Nym said. "Talk to you again after a while."</p><p>Hadrian checked to see if there were any more incoming calls. When there was not any, Hadrian walked up to the office door. He noticed a vision of beauty approaching his office.</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Andromeda</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Andromeda Black-Tonks made her way down the hallway. Her attire made Hadrian despise robes, and he hoped to establish a more casual dress code. Andromeda's fine silk blouse, skirt, and stockings, along with heels, showcased her fine ageless body.</p><p>"I've dropped over the latest polling numbers," Andromeda told him. "Amelia's support is up, and the support for our new magical bank run by humans is going over well."</p><p>Hadrian pulled Andromeda over, and she straddled his lap. He elevated the documents which magically created a projection of all of the facts and figures for Hadrian to read at his leisure. Hadrian lightly slid his hand up Andromeda's thigh and planted a few casual kisses.</p><p>"Consider myself shocked that people are growing sick of all of the high fees goblins are tacking on," Hadrian said. "It's just, no one wanted to do the work until now."</p><p>Andromeda's blouse buttons came undone, and Hadrian revealed her black bra. With the cups slowly being pulled down so Hadrian could lightly trace patterns around her breasts and kiss them which made Andromeda breath out in pleasure.</p><p>"The goblins may want your head a pike for taking away a source of gold."</p><p>"Yes, well if I find out that they're peddling Dragon Blood Elixir, the feeling is more than mutual."</p><p>Hadrian laid Andromeda down on the desk and removed her skirt, to leave the lovely Senior Undersecretary for the Minister in stockings, bra, and lacy panties, along with her garter belt. Hadrian explained what he learned from Nymphadora on their call a few minutes ago while worshipping every inch of her body. Andromeda shuddered at the news Bellatrix took someone else underneath her wing.</p><p>"If Nymphadora can get proof, we can shut this entire distribution network down," Andromeda breathed. "Because, if goblins are slaying dragons for their blood, and then distributing drugs, then...we'll get them!"</p><p>Hadrian agreed and dove between Andromeda's legs and began to eat her out. To think goblins trashed humans for their poor treatment of magical creatures, while turning around and doing something reprehensible, well that just fit the hypocrisy that Hadrian knew to expect from the goblins. They swore for years they would never get involved in human wars, while turning around and secretly backing Riddle in his plot to overthrow Magical Britain.</p><p>The Dragon sped up and devoured Andromeda's sweet pussy and caused her hips to buck up completely. He leaned in and diverted his focus from the ongoing investigation. There would be plenty of time to do that in the future. Right now, he intended to make Andromeda cum.</p><p>And cum she did, spurting out like a fountain when Hadrian drove his tongue into all of the right spots of her pussy.</p><p>The moment Hadrian came up, Andromeda launched herself at him and slowly removed Hadrian's clothes. The feisty MILF witch went after the head of her family and pulled out his cock. Andromeda sucked it and worshipped Hadrian.</p><p>"Business, and pleasure, in the same trip," Hadrian said. "You do have your priorities straight, don't you?"</p><p>Andromeda moaned and took Hadrian's prick all the way down her throat. The faster Hadrian buried his cock into her mouth, the more Andromeda craved him. Hadrian stroked the back of her hair and guided his tool as deep into her throat as he could.</p><p>A few more pumps, and Hadrian pulled out. Andromeda got on her hands and knees. Hadrian stripped her down completely naked and joined her in a steamy embrace from behind.</p><p>"Tell me what you want, Andi."</p><p>"Please, my Lord. Stuff my slutty pureblood pussy full of your magically superior cock!"</p><p>Hadrian spent a couple of moments, riling up the oldest Black Sister and making her pussy gush for him. A slow plunge and Hadrian buried himself deep between her hungry lips. Andromeda received his cock all the way inside of her tight body and he plunged.</p><p>Some one on one time, with this lovely MILF, was just the way to kick off this morning right. Hadrian guided his hands all over Andromeda's body and touched her. He tempted her and pushed down into her. Her pussy sealed his cock up and released him.</p><p>"Cum."</p><p>Andromeda did and Hadrian rode her through the orgasm. Faster and faster, Hadrian guided inside of her. Her hungry insides clamped down onto Hadrian and pumped him. Oh, he was getting closer. Hadrian held her hips and fucked her tight with a few more pumps.</p><p>She loved it. Andromeda loved it. Loved having that big cock deep inside of her pussy and stretching her out. Hadrian rocked deeper and deeper inside of her until finally she reached the tipping point. Andromeda squeezed her pussy around his cock and released him.</p><p>Hadrian pumped his way deeper and deeper into Andromeda and pounded her pussy. Oh, her insides just gobbled him up and sucked his thick cock all the way inside of her body. Hadrian pulled back inside of her and then pushed all the way down into her with a couple more pumps.</p><p>"One more time. Let it all out."</p><p>Andromeda released her pussy around his thick cock and came with an explosion. Hadrian pressed deep into Andromeda and rocked her body. He rode her as fast as possible and allowed her milking pussy to suck him in. He was very close. Almost too close. His balls tightened and he got very close to the breaking point.</p><p>"Please, I need you."</p><p>Hadrian smiled and pressed deep into Andromeda. He could feel her walls hungrily clamping down onto him. Andromeda could be almost as eager as her daughter, if not more so. And Nym would ride him for hours on end, until she passed out. Hadrian guided deeper into Andromeda and bottomed out inside of her.</p><p>"Consider this what you need."</p><p>Hadrian pulled back Andromeda's hair for leverage and pumped his cum into her body. This set off the gorgeous pureblood witch. She tightened and released all over his cock as Hadrian pumped as much seed into her body as humanly possible. He milked him until his cum was drained inside of her pussy.</p><p>Perfect. Very good in fact. Hadrian rode her to the finish line and allowed the last few drops of seed to fill her body until he finished riding her.</p><p>No sooner did Hadrian pull out, did Andromeda crawl over and begin to suck Hadrian's wet cock. She deep-throated Hadrian. He pumped a little bit deeper inside of her throat when she rode him.</p><p>The moment Hadrian's prick extended to the ceiling, Andromeda rose up. Hadrian had been half tempted to call Nymphadora back, because torturing Nym by fucking her mother while Nym was halfway across the world sounded like fun.</p><p>But, Hadrian could not jeopardize the investigation at a very crucial moment. So he instead buried his cock into Andromeda and made her ride him until they both came again.</p><hr/><p>On time, which Hadrian appreciated. Two women exited a van leading up to the Horizon Headquarters, at the right place, and at the right time. Winter Schnee dressed in an elegant uniform, which was conservative, and yet did little to hide the beautiful of the tall woman. Her silvery blonde hair had been put up in a bun which did a wonderful job of unrestrained her face.</p><p>Her companion, a younger woman, had quite the interesting appearance. The dark-skinned woman had dark navy blue hair and starting blue eyes. The most defining feature was the beret she wore, with the button up white shirt, and skirt, which had been a little bit shorter than Hadrian would expect out of a student and the thigh high black boots shoe wore had been a nice touch, emphasizing her legs.</p><p>"Doctor Peverell, a pleasure," Winter told him. "I'm glad you were able to fit me into your schedule on such short notice."</p><p>Winter had no idea how Hadrian did it all, only that he did.</p><p>"Specialist Schnee, the honor is all mine," Hadrian said. "And who else may I have the honor of addressing?"</p><p>"Cadet Ciel Soleil, sir. I'm a student at the Atlas Academy."</p><p>Oh, very by the book, very strict, very efficient, the type of woman which Hadrian would enjoy unraveling when given the opportunity. But he would get to the young cadet when he had a chance.</p><p>"Well, I'm certain you are a credit to the Academy," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Thank you sir," Ciel said. "You do not mind me here."</p><p>"It's all my fault, Doctor Peverell," Winter told him. "She joined me in an early morning training exercise, for additional credit towards her studies. And I figured it would be more efficient to bring her along."</p><p>"No, not at all," Hadrian told her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cadet. And while Specialist Schnee and I talk, you can use the training facility as you wish."</p><p>"Right, thank you, sir."</p><p>Hadrian smiled, the vision of bending over Ciel and lifting that skirt a passing one. For now, Hadrian took Winter by the hand, which surprised her. But, she did not protest against it.</p><p>"We'll head to my corner office. We shouldn't be disturbed. And if you need anything else, Cadet, then Tracey will be happy to help you."</p><p>Ciel nodded and Winter and Hadrian parted ways for her. Hadrian led Winter into a luxurious office and shut the door behind them.</p><p>"You may speak freely...you don't mind if I call you, Winter, do you?"</p><p>"You may, Doctor," Winter told him.</p><p>"Then it's Hadrian."</p><p>Winter smiled and they sat down in the office. A plate of sandwiches and drinks had been set out already. She reached over and took a bite to eat, and surveyed him.</p><p>"When I heard my sister was meeting with you, I was intrigued," Winter admitted. "And when my father found out, he blew a gasket. I think he's afraid of what you might do. People respect you. He fears that. He fears anything that could shake the power that he hasn't earned."</p><p>Hadrian just smiled.</p><p>"He has every reason to be afraid. Because, I still see potential with the Schnee Dust Company, but it will never achieve it's true potential with...that worm involved."</p><p>Winter took a moment and let this settle in.</p><p>"Controlling, selfish, disgusting, it's either his way or the highway," Hadrian told him. "But, I don't need to tell you that. Because you've experienced it first hand. And I've been slowly amassing information, which will shut him out. Once I have you and Weiss and your mother on my side, I will save your family's company."</p><p>"Mmm, I'm not sure how I can do it . I was shut out when I joined the Atlas Academy. And he'll do the same to Weiss if he feels threatened."</p><p>"Easily undone, if I can legally prove that he's not acted in good faith with SDC," Hadrian said. "And he'll do so with your sister at his own peril. I've got the ear of a few people he doesn't want to investigate his business practices. All I have to do is make a couple of calls to really make his life uncomfortable."</p><p>"But, there's my mother," Winter said. "The lights are on, but...no one's there anymore. She checked out a long time ago."</p><p>Hadrian nodded. Yes, that was a tragedy, and he thought Willow could have fought a lot harder and not allowed someone putrid like Jacques Gele into her life. Mistakes were made, Hadrian saw more than a few pureblood wives who had been sold the world and then lost it all, including their own sense to live.</p><p>"Trust me, Winter," Hadrian said. "I'll make her come around. Remind her of what should matter to her."</p><p>Winter looked at him. She allowed a small smile to creep on her face. This was not going in the direction she expected, but it was a welcome one nevertheless.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Winter Schnee(RWBY)</strong>
</p><p>"Mmm, you've done great things," Winter told him. "And I have to believe you. But, I'm not a woman who likes to go based on what she hears. I like to see clear and decisive action. And are you going to prove it to me?"</p><p>"Well, you and I are on the same page. Actions speak louder than words"</p><p>Hadrian shocked and delighted Winter by pulling her into a deep kiss. Winter half expected it, but at the same time, she had been surprised by it. Winter kissed back, completely spellbound at the handsome young man. Who might be the beacon of hope she needed to save her family's legacy.</p><p>Slowly, Hadrian ran his hands over Winter's body, and slowly unclipped the hair from her bun to allow it to flow freely from her back. He stroked Winter's hair and kissed her to caused to gasp.</p><p>"Oh ,you poor woman," Hadrian said. "You're so focused on your training, and being the best, you've denied yourself certain pleasures in life."</p><p>Hadrian stripped Winter out of her uniform and revealed her beautiful, athletic body. Tight, toned, and yet womanly at the same time, without an ouch of fat. Hadrian kissed Winter's soft lips again and she returned the kiss with vigor. Her nice supple breasts heaved from the otherside of the red bra she wore, and the practical red panties stretched around her ass. Hadrian's hand squeezed it.</p><p>Winter mumbled something against Hadrian's mouth.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"You're too dressed," Winter told him with a heavy gasp. "Please. Let me"</p><p>This was new for Winter, having not undressed a lover like this. Thankfully, she got into it. Very slowly, Winter undid Hadrian's tie and pulled it off with more kisses. Then, Hadrian's suit jacket and shirt came off, to reveal his strong muscular body. Winter kissed down his chests and abs, and decided to feverishly worship her family's potential savior.</p><p>Very casually, Winter, undid Hadrian's belt and pulled his pants down. She reached in and gasped.</p><p>For the very first time, Winter Schnee wrapped her hand around a nice thick penis. It pumped into her hand. She heard stories, legends about how well endowed the Dragon was. And a few wet dreams after their previous meeting fueled Winter's subconscious desire for him.</p><p>"Oooh, no wonder women flock to you," Winter said. "I can't even wrap my hand around it."</p><p>Winter tightened her hands around Hadrian's tool, both of them, and began to jerk his cock. The wide-eyed glee in the normally stern specialist brought a smile on Hadrian's face. Her fingers edged all the way over his thickness and guided all the way down his tool. Her soft, eager, but at the same time inexperienced fingers edged down them.</p><p>"I didn't finish with you yet."</p><p>Hadrian unclipped Winter's bra and allowed her bountiful breasts to spill out. Perky and large, they bounced with Winter deciding to push Hadrian's cock up against her stomach and lean in with a kiss. The tightness of her tummy rubbed Hadrian's tool. He ground up against her and slowly edged his cock underneath her panties. He teased Winter.</p><p>Winter let out another hot breath. Oh, she was glad that she beat Weiss to the punch for this. Finally, the man of her dreams teased her.</p><p>A very wide smile passed over Hadrian's face. He pulled Winter's panties back and exposed her wet pussy for his consumption. Her glistening cunt looked beautiful. And Hadrian dove tongue first into her and began to devour her hot pussy lips. A couple of slurps later and Hadrian was going down on Winter Schnee. Her hips bucked up and pushed a bit closer towards her.</p><p>Winter saw stars. For the first time ever, a man ate her out. Winter spread her legs and encouraged with moans for Hadrian to guide himself into her a little bit deeper. Hadrian worked magic.</p><p>As with everything else, Winter Schnee overachieved, and with her first time with a man, she really overachieved. Hadrian topped her off with an orgasm.</p><p>Hadrian licked the sweet nectar from the quivering elder Schnee Sister. Her gasps and moans brought Hadrian's tongue all the way into Winter. Hadrian slurped her pussy and caused her hips to launch up and down until she finished flooding Hadrian's mouth with her nectar.</p><p>Very casually rose up and pinned Winter's body underneath his. His muscular chest pressed against her breasts and the two kissed each other. Hadrian ran his hands down Winter's legs and very casually played with her.</p><p>"I need you. Inside me"</p><p>Those words were magic coming from any woman. Winter's hungry pussy lips parted, and with one push, Hadrian edged inside of her body. And with that, Winter willingly surrendered her cherry to the Dragon King. She screamed in pleasure. For the very first time, Winter felt a cock inside of her, and it would not be the last at all. Hadrian's hands guided all over her body and brought her up.</p><p>"Enjoying yourself?"</p><p>"Yes," Winter gasped. "YES! HARDER! I CAN TAKE IT!"</p><p>Hadrian elevated Winter's legs over his shoulder and began to power fuck her brains out. The Dragon pumped his thick organ all the way into her and pushed Winter to the breaking point. Her insides, wrapped tightly around his cock like smooth silk. Hadrian pumped deeper and deeper inside of her body and stretched her out.</p><p>Winter closed her eyes. She felt a stronger ,more powerful connection to Hadrian, than she ever did anyone else. He was a strong, male figure which she needed in her life. And he fulfilled all her needs. Oh, Winter had been confident of Hadrian's ability to take care of Winter, Weiss, and with all hope, her mother. Hadrian rocked down inside of her and pumped deeper inside of her.</p><p>Hadrian enjoyed the feeling of Winter's legs. They were powerful and beautiful at the same time. And the view of her breasts jiggling when he smashed her pussy brought a smile to Hadrian's face. Hadrian leaned a little bit deeper into Winter and smashed her hot pussy hard. Hadrian reached down and squeezed her breasts.</p><p>"I'm glad you decided to swing by. This will set the tone for a very great day."</p><p>The feeling had been more than mutual for Winter. Winter milked Hadrian's tool and rocked up to meet him. His fingers worked their sinful magic on every part of her body. Winter would do anything Hadrian asked of her. She would switch her loyalties to him. Hell, if Hadrian asked, she would be his live-in cock warmer. He had that touch where all women just fell on the ground before him.</p><p>And Winter hoped he would step on her, in any way he wanted to. The powerful man plowed into Winter. He rode her hard and faster.</p><p>Hadrian leaned in and kissed and licked Winter's breasts. Winter gently caressed Hadrian's hair and moaned in encouragement.</p><p>"After you, pet."</p><p>The skilled hands and the able mouth of the sorcerer forced Winter's hips up and against Hadrian's pelvis. He rocked deeper and deep into Winter until she finally exploded for him. Hadrian enjoyed the buffet of her delicious tits until he finally unleashed inside of her.</p><p>Winter thought it would be the responsible thing to ask him to pull out of her. However, Winter had felt a bit more daring and a whole lot more naughty. Instead of pushing him away, Winter pulled the Dragon in and he pumped his warm seed inside of her body, and allowed him to unleash in her unprotected pussy.</p><p>Pregnancy would only occur when both parties completely consented, thanks to Hadrian's magic. However, he found it very interesting how much her cunt tightened him and milked his seed into her unguarded womb.</p><p>Winter sighed, when she milked him dry. Hadrian pulled away from her breasts and locked hands to look her in the eyes.</p><p>"So, are you a believer now?"</p><p>Winter flashed him a naughty smile.</p><p>"I just might be."</p><p>Without another word, crawled onto Hadrian's lap and impaled her pussy down onto his cock. Her wet cunt worked up and down onto him. She rode him with passion and lust dancing in her eyes. Arms and legs tightened around Hadrian as Winter intended to leave a lasting impression on Hadrian.</p><p>And give him the motivation to claim the Schnee women and then the Schnee Dust Company, underneath from the man who robbed them of so much.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Ciel Soleil(RWBY)</strong>
</p><p>Ciel Soleil stood in the middle of the hallway, mouth agape at what she just witnessed Never in Ciel's life did she experience something like this. At first, she heard the noises and thought there was trouble, but she could never get the words out of her mind. She would never be able to look Specialist Schnee in the eye without remembering every word she heard.</p><p>"Oh, Hadrian, pin me down and fuck me like your whore!"</p><p>Even with strict discipline, Ciel could not scrub the images from her mind.</p><p>"Well, you've been a bad girl spying on us."</p><p>Suddenly, Ciel realized she had not mastered her surroundings, for Hadrian stood behind her. Ciel took a half of a step back.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again, I thought...well I should have...verified there was a problem before I went in," Ciel told him. "Please, you got to believe me."</p><p>"Now, I believe it was an honest mistake, but considering you're in my building, I'm afraid your punishment is my responsibility," Hadrian said. "Now, I'm certain that will reflect poorly on you, trespassing in a secure area. Even if you had the best intentions. Spying on a private meeting between a superior and a man of my stature. That wouldn't look good on your record, now would it?"</p><p>Ciel shook her head.</p><p>"Please, sir," Ciel breathed. "I'll do anything for you, if this stays between us."</p><p>"Well, I can keep the matter internally," Hadrian agreed. "But, you're going to have to hike up your skirt and bend over against that wall."</p><p>He held such power over Ciel, that she did not even question it. Hadrian just had that type of voice which commanded authority. Almost hypnotically, Ciel bent over against the wall, her skirt lifting up.</p><p>"All the way, Cadet."</p><p>"Sorry, sir."</p><p>Ciel hiked her skirt up all the way and revealed her panties underneath. They were rather plain and Hadrian just looked over her, frowning.</p><p>"Obviously, a rather bland taste of undergarments, but that matters little. Because, you won't be in them for long. Take them off and hand them to me."</p><p>Ciel took off her underwear and handed them to Hadrian. Who burned them before her very eyes. Her eyes widened and Hadrian motioned for her to bend down. He lifted one of her legs and removed Ciel's boot and then did the other leg. He left her naked from the waist down.</p><p>Then, without warning, Hadrian reared back and slapped Ciel's delicious ass. He spanked her so hard that even the handprint could be visible on her dark flesh. Hadrian reared back and slapped her ass one more time to make her quiver in pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian spanked Ciel a couple dozen times. Each spank caused her to moan out even more. And every few spanks, Hadrian ran his hand down to Ciel's inner thigh. His hand came close to her nether regions. He very casually brushed up against Ciel until she quivered in pleasure.</p><p>"Look what you've done."</p><p>Ciel turned around and saw the large bulge in Hadrian's pants. Her eyes widened and Ciel literally stammered at the sight of it.</p><p>"Take care of it. On the double."</p><p>A few seconds of fumbling later, and Ciel undid Hadrian's pants and allowed his long endowment to reign free. She dropped to her knees in the middle of the hallway. Hadrian grabbed Ciel's head and stuffed her mouth first down onto his cock. He choked her out with his thick throbbing cock going all the way down her throat.</p><p>Ciel moaned when Hadrian shoved his big organ all the way down her throat. The cock-hungry young woman accepted the cock of her new superior all the way down her throat. She succumbed and hungered for the Dragon King the deeper he plunged down onto her throat.</p><p>"You did it on purpose. You hoped I would capture you and force you to take my cock because deep down, underneath all of that prim and proper behavior, you're nothing, but a little cum slut who craves what's in those balls slapping against your chin. Don't you? Don't you, pet?"</p><p>Ciel tried to protest she did not, but somehow did not think it to be proper to answer the question with a cock rammed directly down her throat.</p><p>"Good. Keep it up. Play with my balls. Feel how full they are. You're going to be wearing what's in them proudly."</p><p>Hadrian face fucked Ciel and made her gag and slobber all over his cock. Ciel used her mouth and tongue the best she could, to gain the approval of the powerful man. A man like Hadrian Peverell deserved her best efforts.</p><p>"Closer. Take your mouth off of my cock."</p><p>Ciel did.</p><p>"Jerk it until I cum all over your face."</p><p>Ciel wrapped her fingers around him and stimulated Hadrian's length. Heavenly strokes brought Hadrian closer and closer to the breaking point. His throbbing organ pointed at her face and was about ready to shoot off. Ciel faced front. Because she knew that any turning away.</p><p>"Sir, I want it."</p><p>Hadrian's cock throbbed in Ciel's hands while she called him sir. He leaned in and with another grunt exploded. Hadrian splashed Ciel's face with his cum and it exploded all over her.</p><p>Ciel tugged and made sure every last rope of his cum splattered all over her face. She felt a warm feeling in her body while jerking him off and her lust only increased when he proceeded to cum all over her face. The white cum splattered all over Ciel's face was a contrast to her dark skin.</p><p>"Get up. Stand proud. Don't wipe it off of your face. Wear it with pride. I want you to wear it when you face Specialist Schnee."</p><p>Once again, the young cadet obeyed and marched back into the office, face covered in Hadrian's spunk.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Winter/Ciel</strong>
</p><p>The office door opened up. Winter came face to face with Ciel, who wore Hadrian's cum all over her face.</p><p>"Perhaps that will teach you a lesson," Winter sternly told her. "Do you think she's been punished sufficiently for being a naughty voyeur?"</p><p>"Well, it's up to you," Hadrian told Winter. "She's your charge."</p><p>Winter beckoned for Ciel to walk over. Ciel viewed Winter's legs spreading apart. She tried to respectfully turn her head away, but Winter grabbed her by the head.</p><p>"No. You couldn't keep your eyes off of it earlier when Hadrian stuffed it full of his cock. Now you're going to enjoy it up close and personal."</p><p>Winter forced Ciel face first down into her cunt. The sweet taste made Ciel almost black out from pleasure. Winter closed her thighs around Ciel and almost smothered the poor girl between them.</p><p>"Eat. Lick. Like your life depends on it."</p><p>Hadrian teased Ciel for a brief moment. She was wet as hell and more than primed to get fucked. But, Hadrian thought he could get Ciel a little bit wetter. He decided to slide his cock between Winter's breasts and enjoy her nice, snug pillows wrapped around him.</p><p>Winter closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of Hadrian's massive cock between her tits. Winter used one hand to force Ciel down into her while the other hand guided Hadrian between her tits. Winter decided to just use her legs on Ciel and then focused on pumping Hadrian's cock into her.</p><p>"I've always loved a pearl necklace," Winter said.</p><p>"Well, I've always loved giving them to women."</p><p>Every inch of Winter's body had been built for sin. Hadrian thought that she conditioned herself for this moment, to be his personal fuck toy. And he used her breasts as toys, and squeezed them around his pole. Hadrian planted deeper and deeper inside of her cleavage and rode her a little bit faster. And faster yet. He smashed his cock between her heavenly breasts and fucked her tits hard, like his life depended on it.</p><p>"Give me one, please!" Winter moaned.</p><p>Both Ciel and Winter climaxed from basking in the presence of the Dragon. Hadrian fucked Winter's breasts. He leaned deep inside of her and then exploded onto her. Hadrian busted a nut all over Winter Schnee's heaving chest and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian rode her through and covered her chest with his seed. Winter thought he gave her some kind of heavenly sheen. More and more of his seed splattered all over her chest and some of it got onto her face. Winter took his cock out from between her breasts and stuffed it down her throat. She sucked it like a thirsty woman.</p><p>It took a special kind of talent to look so eloquent while acting like such a whore. Narcissa and Emma had it down to a tee, and Winter did so as well. Hadrian wondered if Weiss had certain qualities.</p><p>Winter let the last few drops of cum spill down her throat. She took pity on Ceil and let her up for air. Ciel gasped and rose up all the way. Winter beckoned her forward and grinned when Ciel edged closer.</p><p>"Clean my tits, Cadet."</p><p>"Yes, M'am."</p><p>Ciel dove into Winter's chest and began to motorboat her. The taste of Hadrian's seed buried inside of Winter's heaving bosom intoxicated Ciel. Despite living a life of moderation, Ciel was starting to feel addiction and thus her brain went haywire.</p><p>Hadrian's skilled hands worked over her and did not help Ciel's budding addiction for him at all. Slowly, but surely, Hadrian's fingers drifted over her. He spread her legs and guided the tip of his cock against her hot opening. Ciel opened up all the way for him and moaned when the Dragon touched her. He was close to her.</p><p>Winter watched, and licked her lips. Time for Ciel to understand that she should be a bit more flexible in life. And she should start with that flexibility by spreading her legs and willingly taking the Dragon's cock.</p><p>"It may sting for a moment, but no pain, no gain," Winter said.</p><p>"Deep down, you knew this was possible," Hadrian said.</p><p>Did she? Winter had no idea. She did not have much time to comprehend what was going on until Hadrian buried his thick organ all the way down into Ciel's hot pussy. She stretched down around him the very second Hadrian entered her from behind.</p><p>Ciel had a mouthful of Winter's nippled while the Cadet screamed. Hadrian was all the way inside of her and pounding her relentlessly.</p><p>"Yes, Winter, you brought her here, and you knew full well this would happen. You knew you would get your brains fucked out. And you offered me a nice little cock pet to further ensure our relationship would build. And I have to say, she's very, very nice."</p><p>Winter jumped when feeling Hadrian's hands closing in on her pussy and rubbing up against her wet lips. Her body twisted, shook, and shimmered. Hadrian bringing further joy to her pleasure centers told Winter that all of the legends might be true and might even be understated.</p><p>Hadrian guided his hands down Ciel's fine body. He decided to pull her away from Winter and turn her over to enjoy a little bit of one on one time. He stripped the rest of Ciel's clothes off, leaving only the beret to fuck her in. Ciel's delicious dark-skin shined with sweat. The cum she wore on her face dried up.</p><p>Ciel cried out when Hadrian pumped deep inside of her. Her hands raked his bicep and squeezed it.</p><p>"Please, sir, I can handle anything," Ciel said. "I live only to please you. If I don't please you, then my life has no value!"</p><p>Hadrian just smiled and pumped a little bit deeper against Ciel. His balls slapped against her toned body. Deeper pumps, Hadrian drove into her and made her cry out in pleasure. Her pussy juices all over the place when he rode her to the finish.</p><p>Ciel clung on and clamped down onto him. He pumped deeper and deeper into her and smashed her hungry pussy until she exploded all over the place. Oh, she was really moaning and writhing all over the place.</p><p>"How do you like that?"</p><p>Ciel gasped and moaned. She loved it. Hadrian showed his power over her.</p><p>Winter watched the power of the Dragon close up. His amazing aura was blinding when he pumped down inside of her. His balls slapped her thighs and sent Winter's hips just jumping up completely. Hadrian pumped down deeper and rode her until she climaxed all over the place.</p><p>She gushed at the thought. Hadrian rose up from Ciel and smiled. He left the dark-skinned cadet just quivering.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Winter obeyed his declaration and climbed onto his lap. Her pussy was so wet. Hadrian guided her down and sank her hot pussy down onto his pole. She moaned and pumped up and down. The skillful pumping of her pussy clamped and released him as she rode him. His fingers tugged on her nipples and squeezed them with another cry.</p><p>She tightened around him and moaned. Hadrian guided his fingers all over her body and tightened his hand around her bouncing tit. He squeezed and released Winter's tit and made her explode all over him. Winter bounced faster and faster onto him until she drove his thick prick inside of her body.</p><p>"One more time. Let it go. Let it go."</p><p>Winter did. She squeezed Hadrian's pole and unleashed all over his prick. Her walls milked and released him. She pumped deeper and deeper inside of her.</p><p>The elder Schnee sister looked unrestrained. Like a wild woman. She raked her nails down Hadrian's shoulders and held off. She rode the Dragon a little bit faster. She wanted Hadrian to bury his seed deep into her body. Hadrian's hand squeezed Winter's nipple and made her cry in pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian sucked on her tits and was happy to give her anything she wanted. Winter's encouraging moans edged him a little bit faster. He pumped deeper inside of her and she milked him. Her wet pussy clamped down onto him and released his thick prick when he drove deeper and deeper inside of her. Winter's walls milked him and grabbed his prick between her walls.</p><p>He edged her one more time before Hadrian gave Winter everything she wanted.</p><p>Winter moaned. The warmth of his seed spraying into her body felt alluring. Hadrian grabbed Winter's ass and buried his prick into her to pump her completely full.</p><p>Ciel's eyes shifted over all of the way over and watched Winter's overflowing pussy. She licked her lips.</p><p>"Well, clean up."</p><p>Winter spread her legs and Ciel went over to suck Hadrian's powerful seed out of her pussy. She slurped it extremely hard, hunger brimming through her eyes.</p><p>Hadrian waited for the right moment before he plunged deep into Ciel and fucked her cross-eyed. He still had some time before his scheduled meeting with the younger Schnee sister to blow the minds of these women.</p><p>And blow a couple more loads between them.</p><hr/><p>Hadrian returned for the main Horizon building, waiting for his long awaited meeting with the younger Schnee sister. Not quite as punctual as her sister, but not exactly late, Weiss showed up dressed in a very elegant blue and white dress, with her hair pinned back in a very fashionable clip.</p><p>"Ms. Schnee, welcome, thank you for meeting me today," Hadrian remarked. "It's an honor."</p><p>"The honor is all mine," Weiss remarked.</p><p>"And I must complicate you on the dress."</p><p>"It's a Parvati Patil original, I got it custom made," Weiss told him.</p><p>Yes, Hadrian recognized it indeed. Lavender Brown and the Patil Twins opened their own fashion company after Hogwarts. Well, mostly, Parvati and Lavender worked on the design end, and Padma helped run the business end. And Hadrian gave them a little leg up, although they did not help much.</p><p>"Sit down," Hadrian told her. "You wanted to meet me."</p><p>"He's...he's not happy I'm here," Weiss said. "I think if he knows if you make a deal, he's trapped."</p><p>Hadrian smiled, he agreed with Weiss. If that worm refused any business deal than Hadrian made, then he would be in hot water with shareholders due to not exercising proper fiscal responsibility. Or in more layman's terms, doing what was best for business. But, if he did accept the deal, Hadrian had the ability and the resources to take charge, and muscle him out of the company, especially if he had the ear of Weiss.</p><p>"Well, I want to make a deal that's good for both sides," Hadrian said. "Mine and yours. It's your future on the line, Weiss."</p><p>"I know you're a man of your word," Weiss remarked. "Yang vouched for you. You got her out of a lot of trouble, although she hasn't told me what exactly happened."</p><p>"Yes, well that's between me and her," Hadrian said. "As I'm assuming this meeting is between us. But, we're getting off of the subject. I believe that...what did Fleur call him, oh yes, swamp rat, is destroying your future. He shut your sister out."</p><p>"Yes, well Winter made her choice," Weiss said. "And I'm making a choice which won't give him the chance. I want you to take over the company. The shareholders shouldn't be that hard to convince. I know you've been watching the company."</p><p>"Well, that's a big favor to ask," Hadrian told her. "What are you willing to do to convince me to go all in?"</p><p>"Well, you mean besides getting resources I know for a fact you want," Weiss said. "You'll have me...and I can convince the rest of my team to...play along if you want me to. Although given what Yang's implied…"</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Weiss Schnee(RWBY)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Weiss smiled. And Hadrian did not confirm or deny. Weiss rose up and sat shameless on Hadrian's lap.</p><p>"If you find the right thread, then the company is yours," Weiss said. "I can convince Winter to play along. And if we are in it together, we can work on Mother. Maybe a good man is all she has to snap out of her funk."</p><p>So Weiss had no idea that he met with Winter. That was interesting. Hadrian found that Weiss had turned his chair and began to straddle his lap. Her legs brushed against his pants when she moved closer.</p><p>"Show me why you're a big man in high society," Weiss told him. "I'm yours. If you want me."</p><p>"Well, I never passed up such an enticing offer before."</p><p>Hadrian pulled Weiss in and kissed the lovely woman on the lips. She kissed him back, with her tongue eagerly navigating its way into her mouth. Hadrian's fingers clasped on the underside of her ass cheek and pulled her in to make her breathe heavily with his fingers edging a little bit closer towards her. He cupped Weiss's breast and squeezed it, to drive her completely wild.</p><p>The Dragon slid his hand up Weiss's thigh and squeezed it. Weiss lightly bucked her hips forward and allowed Hadrian's fingers to stroke her nether regions. Her hungry lips parted as Hadrian edged completely down her dress. Hadrian's fingers slid his hands into her.</p><p>Weiss closed her eyes and allowed the powerful man to touch her. Oh, she was feeling the heat now. Hadrian casually spread her legs and balanced Weiss on the desk. He lowered his mouth onto her pussy and she practically melted when he dug his tongue down into her. He licked and released her pussy to drive her completely mad with lust. Weiss tightened her hands around him and guided him.</p><p>"More."</p><p>Hadrian, never one to deny a lovely lady what she wanted, continued to guide his tongue repeatedly against her hot slit. She was scorching hot and Hadrian fed his tongue deep inside of her pussy. He licked her and drove her completely wild with her hips bucking back and forth for him.</p><p>He treated himself to Weiss's lovely slit and licked her. She leaned into him and moaned, when Hadrian went down on her.</p><p>So many different emotions went through Weiss's mind. Hadrian knew precisely how to hammer all of her buttons and drive her completely wild. Something about this tongue was inhuman. This never should be this good.</p><p>"Oooh, keep doing that. We're going to have a very beneficial relationship."</p><p>Hadrian agreed and went all the way down onto Weiss. He sucked her pussy juices until she went completely out of control. Hips bucked up and down until Hadrian rapidly went down into her. He squeezed her thighs and released her juices all over his face when he lapped her up.</p><p>"Yes, yes, very beneficial," Weiss gasped. "Oh, tongue fuck me, Daddy!"</p><p>It kind of slipped, and yet it felt so natural. Weiss did not correct herself and Hadrian did not stop eating her. His mouth lapped the juices up and sent her into a convulsing fit until she oozes all over the place.</p><p>Another one who craved a strong male influence so much she developed a Daddy Kink. Hadrian lapped her juices and made her squirm and squirt. Hadrian buried his tongue all the way into her pussy and made her scream when lapping up the juices which oozed out of her hungry cunt.</p><p>Hadrian finished slurping those juices down until her toes curled and she began to quiver for him. Hadrian enjoyed the taste of her sweet pussy.</p><p>Very slowly, Hadrian rose up and pulled Weiss's dress off. He slowly unveiled it, careful to enjoy every inch of Weiss. Weiss looked up at him, breathing heavily.</p><p>"I want to see all of you, too. It's not fair."</p><p>Hadrian stepped back. Oh, it was almost adorable when she pouted. He allowed Weiss to slowly strip his clothes off and kiss him. She was frantic and hungry. She worshipped every inch of Hadrian as it had been exposed to her. Her fingers brushed down his abs and she very slowly edged his shirt off until she revealed his strong and muscular chest. Weiss very casually stroked his strong chest and planted more kisses down onto him. Lust burned through her eyes.</p><p>"Is this for me, Daddy?"</p><p>Hadrian's cock twitched as the beautiful snowflake before him had her eyes widen at his cock. She slowly, but surely unraveled his pole and allowed it to push out of his pants and into her hand. Weiss very casually wrapped her lovely fingers around him and stroked him, very hungrily. She moaned and breathed on him.</p><p>"It's all for you baby girl. Suck on it."</p><p>Weiss wrapped her mouth around Hadrian's cock. She wanted to make a good impression so struggling to get it down her throat was the key to get it all the way down. Hadrian pressed his hand down and guided his long, throbbing cock all the way down her throat and made her moan when he buried himself down onto her.</p><p>Now Weiss moaned and slobbered all over her man's cock. She drooled delightfully when he grabbed her head and pumped all the way down. Her eyes followed the progress of his thick pole going down her throat.</p><p>"That's just a sample of the fun we can get onto. I know you're thinking about whether or not this cock will fit inside of you."</p><p>Oh, Weiss had no idea whether that big fat cock would fit inside of her tight pussy. But, she would have plenty of fun trying it. Just like she was having a whole lot of fun trying to shove this big fat piece of meat down her throat and choking on it. Hadrian guided his hand down the back of her head and pumped his thickness all the way down her throat. She moaned and choked around him.</p><p>Finally, Hadrian guided his cock out of her mouth and slapped it on Weiss's tongue. She laid back, spread her legs. Weiss bit her lip and let out a hungry cry.</p><p>"Oh, my pussy is wet for you. It needs a real man! Just like my sister and my mother, they need to be plowed too."</p><p>Again, Hadrian declined to let Weiss know that he already had Winter. Although, completing the set was always on his mind. Hadrian guided the tip of his cock against Weiss's hungry slit and made her scream. Even his thick cock head pressing against her pussy.</p><p>Hadrian slid his legs down her lovely body. Kisses covered her porcelain like skin. Hadrian prepared to bugger this beautiful heiress senseless. And Weiss locked her legs around his back to guide him in. She wanted, needed this as much as he did.</p><p>One more push and Hadrian slammed down into her body.</p><p>"Oooh, your cock is amazing! I need it! Oh, please, grab me and fuck me like your little cock sleeve! What Daddy wants, he's going to get."</p><p>Weiss breathed that seductive sentence in Hadrian's ear. Which allowed him to pound a bit deeper into Weiss's tightening cunt. She milked him, extremely hard. His prick buried deeper into her and she squeezed him. Hadrian grunted and could feel his balls slap down onto her thighs when he guided himself all the way into her.</p><p>She screamed so loud that Hadrian was certain that she could be heard on the lower levels. The women who worked year were used to Hadrian fucking a woman up in his main office. Hell, they had been the women fucked in his office over and over again.</p><p>Hadrian smashed down into Weiss and made her walls tighten around him. Her wonderfully tight pussy grabbed him and gobbled his length down when he smashed down into her. He used Weiss as a delightful little cock sleeve and kept plowing her from behind.</p><p>"Indeed. You are a little cock slut for your new Daddy, aren't you?"</p><p>"Mmm hmmm!"</p><p>Weiss moaned when his hands lightly brushed over her legs. He was taking her in every single way and fucking her cross-eyed. She would be sore in the morning, but it would be with it, to secure her future. To make sure she did not lose everything if she did not follow his orders.</p><p>Swamp rat. She liked that. It was fitting.</p><p>Hadrian leaned deeper into Weiss and worked her faster. He pounded her tight body and sucked on her erect nipples. Weiss looked and sounded like the most elegant porn star ever when he pounded her. Her tight, barely legal pussy, clamped down onto him and milked his thick tool when he guided into her.</p><p>"Cum for me. Cum for me now, darling."</p><p>Weiss did, with her hips shooting and meeting Hadrian's thrusting organ as it buried into her body. Her insides milked him, the deeper he pounded her. The deeper he pounded her, the faster he stuffed his thick prick down into her tight body. She wanted him to finish.</p><p>Hadrian guided Weiss's body to the edge. One final orgasm to really sink in just the pleasure he could bring her.</p><p>"This is a convincing argument, and I agree, we can do many things great together."</p><p>Weiss let herself just go. She clawed into Hadrian's back like an animal in heat when Hadrian pumped deeper and deeper inside of her until the finally finished.</p><p>Oh, Weiss was not going to make him pull out. Hell, she was not going to ask nicely. She was going to take Hadrian's cream pie. And if he put a baby in her, that would really be the icing up the cake. Hadrian groaned and pushed into her. He shot his baby batter in Weiss's body.</p><p>Hadrian squeezed Weiss's hips and continued to ride her until she milked everything she could out of his swollen testicles and into her tight pussy. She dragged her nails down his back and wrapped her legs around him tight. Hadrian blasted her insides with as many deep pumps as possible.</p><p>Trained huntress, and yet Weiss had never felt this winded before. And yet, she wanted even more. She sprung up as Hadrian pulled out of her. The horny Schnee heiress threw herself into Hadrian's arms and kissed her.</p><p>"Bit sore?"</p><p>"Yes, a bit," Weiss agreed.</p><p>"I have a hot tub just on the balcony outside of my office. It's just the cure for what ails you."</p><p>Of course he did. Hadrian scooped Weiss into his arms and carried her to the opened windows leading to the hot tub on the balcony.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Weiss/Winter</strong>
</p><p>The sight Weiss saw in the hot tub caught her off guard.</p><p>"Hello, sis."</p><p>Winter casually sat in the hot tub, her legs crossed. Dressed in a very sexy one piece suit which went transparent and showed everything which caught Weiss completely off guard. And the way she looked at Hadrian, well Weiss understood now.</p><p>"You beat me to him," Weiss managed as Hadrian helped her in.</p><p>Winter just smiled and grabbed her sister's hand, and casually helped her relax in the hot tub. Hadrian joined them, and Winter quickly relieved Hadrian of the shorts he was wearing. Then, with Weiss's taste fresh on Hadrian's cock, Winter dove all the way and began to suck his cock.</p><p>The loud slurps echoed as far as the eye could see. Weiss sat down, and got a good view. A good view of Hadrian grabbing onto Winter's head and slamming down into her mouth. Every single sound of Hadrian's prick driving down Winter's throat echoed throughout the room. Hadrian guided his hard cock down Winter's throat and pounded her relentlessly which made Weiss hornier. Her pussy throbbed, her nipples hardened, and she watched as those balls slapped Winter on the chin.</p><p>Winter held on and made a production out of sucking Hadrian's cock. She pulled back and swirled her tongue around the Dragon's hard pole and made it wet with her salvia. She then pushed her lips all the way down and sucked Hadrian deep. Winter locked eyes with Weiss, as if she educated her younger sister on how it was done.</p><p>"Winter, close," Hadrian grunted.</p><p>Oh, Winter hoped so. She wanted to taste Hadrian's thick, delicious seed, when the Dragon buried his tasty spunk down her throat. Hadrian handled her head and buried his prick all the way into her mouth. She moaned, the deeper his cock rammed down into her throat.</p><p>"Mmmph!"</p><p>Hadrian's fingers slipped around Winter's head and throat-fucked her, a little bit harder and made her cry out in lust. His thick prick buried into her mouth. She looked up at them with wanton eyes.</p><p>"Mmm, Daddy, fuck her throat. She needs it bad."</p><p>Well, that was curious, and Winter felt her pussy throb at the thought of calling Hadrian "Daddy" while she rode him. His hands squeezing her breasts and her ass before he pumped her full of cum. Oh, Winter edged down his pole and hummed even more loudly when he edged his thickness down her throat.</p><p>Then Weiss slid a naughty finger deep into her pussy, which surprised her. She would have told Weiss that was improper.</p><p>"Don't pretend you don't like it."</p><p>Weiss dragged her tongue deep into Winter's pussy and slurped her juices out. The dripping moisture flooded into her mouth as Weiss went completely down onto Winter. She popped her tongue in and out numerous times until she was gushing like a waterfall.</p><p>All of the teasing finished. Hadrian rammed his cock down Winter's throat and blew his entire load down her throat. Hadrian's fingers slipped against Winter's hair and he pumped his way down her throat. He went a little bit deeper and filled her up.</p><p>"Good. Very good."</p><p>Winter hummed and sucked down as much of the creamy cum as she could. Hadrian hung onto her hair and kept pumping down her throat until she swallowed most of it.</p><p>Weiss, with a second wind, dove in and kissed Winter. The two sisters indulged in a hungry kiss, to share the cum of their mutual object of lust.</p><p>"The two of you are getting along. Which is good."</p><p>Hadrian bent them both over the edge of the hot tub while they continued to kiss. His fingers rammed down into their warm slits when he fingered them. The heat of their pussies clamped down around Hadrian's fingers. Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper, with Winter and Weiss clamping down onto them.</p><p>"Ready for this?"</p><p>"Mmm," Winter breathed. "Are you going to fuck us both, Daddy?"</p><p>"Once I take your mother, you'll be calling me that more often."</p><p>Winter slid her suit to one side and spiked her pussy down onto Hadrian's prick. Hadrian removed her top and reclaimed Winter's breasts. She screamed when Hadrian impaled her down. Her breasts dancing and wiggling before Hadrian's eyes. Hadrian squeezed them and caused the beautiful specialist to climax all over Hadrian's cock.</p><p>Weiss rubbed her clit and let herself just go nuts with the furious rubbing of her hot slit. She plunged in and then pulled out to taste her fingers. Oh, it was so good. She needed his cock.</p><p>Winter bounced up and down. Hadrian spread her toned legs and pumped down into her body. The two made out, very lustfully with each other. Hadrian grabbed her and pinned her against the hot tub wall. Each thrust buried himself into her pussy and set her off.</p><p>"Cum for me."</p><p>Always, Winter's body became addicted to him. Every pump drove Hadrian deeper into Winter's cunt. She tightened around him. Her nails raked down Hadrian's back and shoulder. She rode him faster, mewling in Hadrian's ear when pounding her pussy up and down onto his tool. She released his prick with an explosion rush of pleasure. Over and over she came.</p><p>Finally, one more huge orgasm, and Winter collapsed, breathing heavily. Hadrian gently pulled away from Winter and left her in a stupor.</p><p>The Dragon King spun around to the younger sister, who messily licked his cock. Weiss tasted her sister's juices, and hummed when she deep-throated her. It was almost like she had something to prove and she would prove it by taking Hadrian's thick prick down her throat. Hadrian's hand slipped his hand against the back of her head and rode her mouth until she had been reduced to a drooling mess.</p><p>"Rise, both of you."</p><p>Hadrian positioned Weiss and Winter side by side and toyed with their bodies. He left marks on their fair skin by sucking on their necks. Marks which would be in a very visible place, and Hadrian edged down to leave love bites on places which neither woman would display in public.</p><p>The both whimpered, moaned, and gasped. Hadrian's fingers slid deep inside of their hungry pussies and he teased them.</p><p>Weiss recovered from the earlier pounding and wanted more. Hadrian lifted both Weiss and Winter onto the deck of the hot tub. Weiss crawled up her sister's body and used her tits as a pillow. Winter wrapped her arms around Weiss and buried her face first down into her. Weiss began to suckle on Winter's tits.</p><p>Hadrian spread Weiss's legs and guided the tip of his prick down into her warm pussy. The Dragon King's hands moved all over her body.</p><p>Winter's eyes locked onto Hadrian about ready to slide into Weiss's body. While that vocal performance was one thing, just having audio only painted part of the picture. Now, Hadrian guided his thick prick deep inside of Weiss's tight pussy while Weiss bit down into Winter's nipple.</p><p>Weiss might have suffocated between Winter's heaving tits. Oh, well, there were worse ways to die. The hands of both Hadrian and Winter ran down her body and made a sandwich of Weiss. Again, far worse ways to go, to be the meat in this particular sandwich. And Hadrian provided some quality sausage.</p><p>"You just wait. Wait to see the fun we're going to have. I knew it would be only a matter of time before I would have both of you.. But, you'll get all of the pleasure to deserve."</p><p>Both Schnee sisters came unglued and just came hard. Oh, it was a wonderful shared experience and Hadrian rode Weiss out. Her warm and tight pussy clutched him and proceeded to milk him as fast as she could. Hadrian guided his hands down and very lightly ran down her body to make her cry. He learned all of the spots which drove Weiss down.</p><p>Not to be outdone, Winter called for Hadrian. Her body wanted him. And he wanted her body. As he gave Weiss a little break, Hadrian guided his thickness down into Winter's pussy. Hungry and ready, she sucked Hadrian in. Oh Winter lusted for him. It was almost like her pussy was made only to be filled by his cock.</p><p>Weiss helped Hadrian with his exploration of Winter's body. Every touch made her squirm. Every grab made her squirt. Every turn made her shiver and shake.</p><p>"I'm going to help Daddy make you cum," Weiss breathed. "But, you like that, you dirty girl. You like that."</p><p>Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper into Winter. Weiss slipped away and decided to climb on top of Winter's face. Her warm thighs descended down and smothered Winter's face. Weiss very lightly teased Hadrian by swaying her ass.</p><p>"Bad girl."</p><p>A smack later and Hadrian's hand prick was visible on Weiss's right butt cheek. She wore it as a mark of pride. Just as she would walk out in a public square, wearing his cum on her face and nothing else, if he just asked her. Weiss submitted to her.</p><p>Winter really worked hard in extracting another load from Hadrian. Oh, she was thirsty as hell for him. Those big balls slapped down onto her and worked into her.</p><p>"She deserves all of the cum she can get," Weiss said. "And I'll take the rest."</p><p>Weiss came all over Winter's face. Winter looked hot as hell, with her sister's juices dripping down her face. Hadrian guided his hands down and kissed Winter's lips. The two guided their hands over her and fucked each other. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto her.</p><p>Winter wanted it. And Hadrian would give it to her. Every last drop stored in his balls would be dumped inside of her body. Hadrian rode her and plunged into Winter. His thrusting went further and further, until finally Hadrian let it go inside of Winter.</p><p>Not for the first time, Hadrian filled her up with his seed. Weiss eyed the growing blasts of seed, and licked her lips. The sight of Hadrian launching as much cum as possible down into her body had been very alluring to say the least. Hadrian pumped it inside of her.</p><p>"Your cum looks so good flooding her pussy. I want to taste it."</p><p>Weiss did a cute little lip bite and licked her tongue. Hadrian teased her by squeezing her inner thigh and gave her an encouraging slap on the ass.</p><p>"Help yourself."</p><p>"Thanks, Daddy."</p><p>Hadrian pulled all the way back and allowed Weiss to guide her warm mouth between her sister's legs. With a gleeful gaze in her eye, Weiss dropped down and munched on her sister's cum stuffed cunt.</p><p>One look at Weiss's glistening pussy showed just how much she wanted it. Hadrian guided his cock into her insides and plunged down into her.</p><p>Weiss moaned. Oh, this was worth the wait and then some more. And once again, Hadrian slid his prick inside of her and stuffed her pussy as full as possible. He was not done, and Weiss could not be happier.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Winter Schnee(RWBY)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Willow Schnee(RWBY); Weiss(RWBY)/Winter(RWBY)/Willow(RWBY); Megan Jones; Megan/Susan Bones; Clara Oswald(Doctor Who); Lena Luthor(Supergirl))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Plot Portion of this Chapter Contains Slight Politics. It will be clearly marked should you wish to avoid it when it happens. While any similarities to real life are circumstantial, people may read what they will into things. Reader discretion is advised.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7(Hadrian/Willow Schnee(RWBY); Hadrian/Weiss(RWBY)/Winter(RWBY)/Willow(RWBY); Hadrian/Megan Jones; Hadrian/Megan/Susan Bones; Hadrian/Clara Oswald(Doctor Who); Hadrian/Lena Luthor(Supergirl))</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian wrapped up his hot tub fun with Weiss and Winter. While he debated what his next move would be, it turned out quite the opportunity fell into his lap. He heard a message in his ear from Kara.</p><p>"Willow Schnee is here," Kara told him, sounding almost amused. "She's insistent that she sees you. She doesn't have an appointment, but…"</p><p>"Let her in and tell her I'll be with her in five minutes," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Hadrian thought this opportunity might be perfect. While assumptions lead to foolish and often critical errors, Hadrian had a pretty clear idea what might be going on. He gave Willow enough time to be shown into his office and then, with a smile on his face, Hadrian teleported around where he was right outside of the entryway.</p><p>Willow Schnee radiated in beauty like her two daughters, which Hadrian got to know rather well. And presently, she dressed in a nice silver dress, which showed off her legs and a hefty amount of cleavage. Hadrian speculated what she was wearing underneath, and what she was wearing underneath.</p><p>And said woman, decided to recline on Hadrian's desks, displayed in a very alluring and extremely seductive manner.</p><p>There had been a lot of whispers about Willow's prolific taste in wine. However, she looked rather alert and sober today, with the only thing she was drunk on, was the lust she felt for him.</p><p>"Doctor Peverell," she remarked. "Glad to see you joined me. I was not certain if you wrapped up meeting with Weiss or not."</p><p>"Your timing is impeccable, Ms. Schnee," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Willow," Willow said. "If this goes right, we won't be this former. And I can call you, Hadrian, right?"</p><p>"That would be acceptable," Hadrian said. "So, what brings you to my office?"</p><p>The moment Hadrian sat down on his office chair, Willow moved off of the desk, and straddled Hadrian's lap. This solved the mystery of whether or not she wore anything underneath underneath her dress.</p><p>"I made a bad choice a long time ago, and I detached myself from everything. Including, unfortunately, my relationship with Winter and Weiss. And I allowed Jacques to take control of my family's legacy and pollute it. Mistakes were made. Huge mistakes. Critical mistakes. I numbed myself through various means, and refused to face the mistakes that I made. But, last month, I attended a societal function which changed my life. Hosted by a woman you know well, Emma Frost."</p><p>Willow leaned a little bit closer. Her hot breath was on Hadrian's earlobe.</p><p>"I've been thinking," Willow said. "I've been a prisoner of my own regret for too long. Pathetic, useless, and I talked to so many wonderful women at that event, who claimed you were the shining light which caused them to open your eyes. It took a while before I truly woke up, but it was the night that I woke up."</p><p>Hadrian really was glad she stopped short of calling him her salvation. While true in some respects, it made him feel a little bit awful.</p><p>"And I..wish to take back everything," Willow said. "I want you to help me. Reclaim my company. I feel that Jacques broke a contract we made a long time ago, but his lawyers, they can be underhanded."</p><p>"Mmm, I have a few lawyers like that underneath me," Hadrian said. "My lawyers will smash his. Literally in one case if he doesn't behave. Trust me. I'll make sure he ends up with less than what he deserves."</p><p>"You'll have my eternal gratitude if you pull this off and restore the faith people had in SDC. It's a big ask, and I can never repay you. But, I can start now."</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Willow Schnee(RWBY)</strong>
</p><p>Willow slowly ran her hands all over Hadrian's muscular body and then undid the first few buttons of his shirt. She slid her hand all the way down his pants, and felt his cock. She looked like an eager teenage girl, exploring sex for the first time all over again.</p><p>Given the fact she had spent so much time starved of any good cock, Hadrian intended to make sure she was all on this. He leaned in over and kissed Willow hard on the lips. Willow returned the kiss, very feverishly shoving her tongue down his throat.</p><p>With a big smile, Willow released his lips and very slowly pulled his cock out of his pants. With lust, Willow eyed his manhood and licked her lips.</p><p>"Is this for me?" Willow asked him.</p><p>"What do you think? Take your time."</p><p>Willow gladly told him up his invitation. This made her bubble with fury at herself, at how much time she wasted. Ever since the meeting with Emma Frost, Willow had been having very vivid dreams of Hadrian taking her in various ways. But, surely, dreams never match up to reality.</p><p>Hadrian allowed her to taste his cock, and swirl her tongue around it. The gorgeous MILF almost fell out of her dress as Willow licked his thick cock.</p><p>"Let me give you a hand."</p><p>With a push, Hadrian pushed Willow's mouth onto his cock. A loud pop echoed through the room the deeper Hadrian edged deeper and deeper into her mouth. Hadrian leaned all the way into her and pumped his thickness all the way down into her throat. He grabbed her back by the hair and plunged down her throat.</p><p>Oh, Willow choked on his cock. Yet, she grabbed his balls and felt them up. Very slowly, Willow pulled down, and ensnared his balls. She sucked him. Loud and hard, with Hadrian's fingers coasting against the back of her head. Willow's hungry eyes followed the progression of what Hadrian was doing.</p><p>With a smile, Willow pulled out to observe the mess which she made on Hadrian's cock. She pulled up and sat on his lap one more time. The slit of her pussy rubbed against the tip of her cock.</p><p>"Look at how wet you made me."</p><p>"I can feel it," Hadrian said. "Turn around."</p><p>Willow obeyed her new master's words. Hadrian put his hands on her back and hiked her dress. Willow shimmied out of the dress and showcased her naked, flawless body. Oh, she shined, and Hadrian could not wait to take her. And actually there was no point in waiting.</p><p>Hadrian reared back and sunk his manhood all the way into Willow. She clung onto the desk, ass stuck out and breasts swinging. They hung, right for Hadrian to grab onto them. Hadrian edged his fingers against Willow's nipples and squeezed them a couple of times.</p><p>"Feel that, baby. Feel my big cock jammed deep into your hungry cunt. That's a real man's cock."</p><p>Willow screamed as Hadrian's cock pushed into her. Despite giving birth, she was tight as hell, and his cock stretched out Willow in ways which she could not realize. She closed her eyes. Nothing else mattered. It was like someone took her virginity for the first time.</p><p>Hadrian sped up, grabbed Willow by the hips and pounded her relentlessly from behind. Every time his balls smacked off of her, she screamed. Lust burned through the body of this horny MILF. Oh, he was just getting started. Hadrian reached over and pulled her back to her hair.</p><p>A mirror appeared in front of her, so Willow could see the look of pleasure screwed up in her eyes. Oh, how did she last so long without the touch of a real man? Wine was really an inadequate substitute. Hadrian pinned her down and moved up. His skilled mouth roamed up her body.</p><p>The Dragon spoke words which Willow could not dispute.</p><p>"I'm the only man who can make you feel this good."</p><p>Willow tightened around him. Acknowledged that her pussy belonged to him. Her ass, her tits, her body, they all belonged to the Dragon. And she closed her eyes. He took time worshipping every inch of her. Making her feel good, like it was an honor and not a chore.</p><p>All Willow had to do was give into the pleasure. Which she did, tightening her walls around Hadrian's prick as he plunged into her body. He slapped her thighs roughly as he pumped her full of his cock.</p><p>"How do you like that? Mmm! Do you like this? I know your daughters did."</p><p>Oh, Winter too, well Willow did not see that one coming, but perhaps she should. Willow allowed all of her dreams to come true at once as Hadrian rode her from behind. He plowed her tight pussy into the desk.</p><p>"Oh, Hadrian, ram that cock into me! Fuck my slutty MILF pussy into submission. Oh, use me as your personal cock sleeve! Grab my tits! Slap my ass! Oh, fuck, this feels really good."</p><p>"The speakers are picking up your every scream. Where Weiss and Winter could hear every word. They're sitting outside in the hot tub after I fuck their brains out earlier."</p><p>This did not deter Willow. In fact, Willow clamped down onto his manhood when he fed it deep inside of her pussy. Oh, it felt so good. The thought her daughters could hear her getting rammed hard, turned Willow on. Hadrian pulled back and guided himself into her.</p><p>"Here it comes. Get ready."</p><p>Willow tightened around Hadrian and her orgasm came hard. Every denied moment of pleasure Willow wished she experienced, if she had a real man, came rushing back at once. Oh, it was like she had been splashed with cold hard reality.</p><p>Now, Hadrian rolled Willow over and looked her straight in the eyes. He plunged deep inside of her. His green eyes made Willow shiver all over. Hadrian pumped deep inside of Willow and made her cry out even more. He kissed and sucked on her breasts and made her lose it completely.</p><p>Willow dragged her nails down Hadrian's back and panted like a bitch in heat underneath him. Oh, those naughty dreams she had about Hadrian, they were nothing compared to this. The very real and very hard pounding she gave him lit her pussy up and made her tighten around him.</p><p>Hadrian could feel Willow wanting this. And Willow did earn this. He pushed all the way down into her body and rode her with passionate thrusts driving his big cock into her tight pussy. Willow tightened around him and made her cry out while gushing all over him.</p><p>"Get ready. Here it comes."</p><p>Willow wrapped her legs tight around her lover. Oh, she thanked him for what was about to happen. Hadrian ensured Willow finished first. And Willow grabbed onto his cock, and pumped it deep inside of her. She screamed in pleasure while he pounded her fast and deep.</p><p>"Cum for me. Now."</p><p>Hadrian slammed deep into Willow and she squirted. Now it was Hadrian's turn. The Dragon pounded his newest conquest, until he finally finished off inside of her. Willow tightened around him and milked him. His balls slapped against her and Willow could not wait to empty them.</p><p>Willow closed her eyes, and allowed that powerful seed to fill inside of her. The deeper Hadrian pumped into her, the more her insides clamped down and released him. Hadrian guided his hands down her body and made her scream when he filled her up.</p><p>Hadrian emptied his balls into her. Willow had been filled with so much cum, that her stomach swelled and she looked extremely pregnant. And the thought of Hadrian knocking her up only made Willow clench him tighter and spill as much cum into her.</p><p>The very second Hadrian pulled out of her, he left Willow's pussy overflowing with cum. Outside of the window, Weiss and Winter watched very eagerly. The sisters fingered each other and enjoyed the show.</p><p>The Dragon snapped his fingers and let the two Schnee sisters in to join their mother.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Weiss(RWBY)/Winter(RWBY)/Willow(RWBY)</strong>
</p><p>Weiss and Winter raced to the desk to get the first dose of Hadrian's cock. Winter reached first, and buried her lips around Hadrian's thick cock into her mouth. The taste of her mother on Hadrian's cock speared Winter to greater lust than ever before. The older sister gave a naughty smile with her mouth full of cock as it pumped all the way down into her throat.</p><p>"Weiss, nice to see both of you," Willow said.</p><p>"I'm surprised," Weiss said. "I didn't think…."</p><p>"And I can see why," Willow told her daughter. "I've got a lot to make up with you two girls."</p><p>Weiss had no idea what to say. Given that her gaze fell on Winter who deep throated Hadrian. And this gave Willow a moment to scoop Weiss up into her arms. Weiss had been shocked, and surprised at her mother giving her a loving, passionate kiss. Weiss closed her eyes and enjoyed her mother's hands, surprisingly soft all over her body.</p><p>"Winter, you should go and join them," Hadrian told her.</p><p>With great regret, Winter pulled Hadrian's prick from her mouth. Not before she gave it a long and passionate kiss goodbye though. She climbed from behind Willow and spread her legs.</p><p>The amount of cum with Hadrian left behind just was too much to pass off. Winter drove her mouth into her mother's pussy and began to eat her out.</p><p>Weiss laid back, with the desk shifting underneath them and turning into a rather lavish bed. Oh, it was best not to question things. Especially given that Willow's tongue drove deep into her wet cunt and made Weiss just quiver underneath her mother's licking.</p><p>"Mom!" Weiss breathed. "Oh, I can't believe this!"</p><p>Willow did everything she could to make one daughter feel good, while the other daughter devoured her. And suddenly, a little moan on Winter's part indicated that Hadrian pushed all the way down into Winter and stuffed her pussy from behind.</p><p>Sure enough, Hadrian had been more than willing to go. Winter tightened around him. Her soft, snug pussy milked him, when he pounded her. The deep, raw strokes followed Winter.</p><p>"Your mother, your sister, you, and the cadet you delivered to me. Not a bad day."</p><p>Oh, Winter remembered Ciel ,who had crashed in one of the guest rooms in Horizon. They would have to train her stamina to more properly take a pounding. But, these things came with time and practice.</p><p>All three Schnees came close to climaxing for Hadrian. Hadrian edged deeper into Winter and enjoyed her pussy tightening around him. Hadrian rode the hell out of Winter's tight body and allowed her pussy to squeeze down onto him. His fingers threaded against her and pulled her in deep.</p><p>"Time to cum for me."</p><p>Winter obeyed Hadrian's words. Hadrian pumped deeper into her and made her insides just clamp down onto him. He reached underneath her and groped her tits while riding her to a furious finish. Her walls clamped down onto him and released her.</p><p>The moment Weiss came again, Willow extracted herself from Weiss and then grabbed Winter to give her a long kiss while Hadrian rode her to a finish.</p><p>"Weiss is all yours. I want to have some more bonding time with my oldest. I feel I dropped the ball there."</p><p>She did, Winter thought. However, Willow leaned in and kissed Winter on the lips. The two entangled each other in a very steamy embrace. Their tongues met together and passion just intensified. Lips, of both types, rubbed against each other. Willow scissor-fucked her daughter.</p><p>Weiss looked up at Hadrian. Hadrian smiled.</p><p>"Looks like Daddy's little snow angel is going to melt."</p><p>Willow smiled. They better get used to calling Hadrian "Daddy" because once the dust settled, pun not intended, that was going to be more than accurate. She pressed against Winter and made her cry.</p><p>Winter closed her eyes and could feel her mother's breasts engulf her face. Winter leaned in and engulfed her.</p><p>Weiss screamed from Hadrian's deep plunging thrusts. He elevated her legs over his shoulders and pounded her. The young huntress knew she had made a sound choice in coming to him, although her mother and sister had similar plans which had been enacted today.</p><p>"Mmm, make me cum for you every day," Weiss breathed. "I can't wait to to see you fuck my teammates hard and fast."</p><p>Oh, Blake and Yang, they would have no idea what was going to happen. A small part of Weiss felt a bit bad about the inevitable debauching Hadrian would do to Ruby, although that did not stop her from getting wet as hell as the thought of Hadrian pounding every single huntress into a puddle of wet moisture.</p><p>Her big, strapping handsome, new Daddy, Weiss tingled at the thought of it.</p><p>"Cum for me again, princess."</p><p>Weiss squealed and tightened around on Hadrian. Hadrian pumped down into her and finished riding her until she came completely unglued for Hadrian. Hadrian pumped his thick tool all the way into her body and made sure she exploded for him.</p><p>Winter and Willow pulled away and decided to work together. They pleasured Hadrian's cock and sucked it loud and hard. Willow and Winter leaned in, their lips pressed against either side of his throbbing cock. And then their breasts joined and they gave Hadrian a double titty fuck.</p><p>"Oh, don't bother holding back," Willow said. "We both know there's so much more cum in those balls."</p><p>Yes, there was. Weiss played with their pussies of both of her mother and sister. Hadrian allowed Weiss to have her fun before he launched his cum all over. Hadrian went off like a rocket and spilled his seed all over the faces of Winter and Willow.</p><p>The cum went off and covered the tits and the faces of the two elder Schnees. Willow and Winter pumped their cum forward.</p><p>"Go and clean Daddy's cum."</p><p>Weiss obediently rose and dove her mouth down onto the tits of both Winter and Willow. She took turns sucking those breasts fast and hard. While Hadrian ground his cock the small of Weiss's back and it hardened against her which made her wet.</p><p>The youngest Schnee did not settle until she slurped every last drop nestled between the cleavage of her mother and sister.</p><p>"That was lovely," Willow said.</p><p>"Yes," Winter said.</p><p>Weiss sucked her sister's nipple hard. Hadrian smiled and pulled Weiss back and also positioned all three women in a line. Their pussies were primed.</p><p>Willow spread her legs. She was ready to welcome in more of Hadrian. Hadrian reared back and slammed his thick prick all the way inside of her body. She tightened around Hadrian when he guided inside of her.</p><p>Hadrian stuffed his fingers into the pussies of Weiss and Winter. They felt up their mother's body as well when Hadrian pumped down inside of them. He rocked them, balls slapping back and forth as he brought all three of these women closer and closer to the climax.</p><p>"At once."</p><p>Synergy between a mother and her daughters always made Hadrian smile. Hadrian's fingers slid against their bodies and sent flickers of magical energy to make the climax hard in response.</p><p>Hadrian pulled his fingers out of them, and stuffed fingers into Willow's mouth, with the juice of her daughters soaking them. Hadrian guided his hand all the way down and played with her tits.</p><p>Winter and Weiss waited their turn while Hadrian pounded their mother deep and fast. Willow closed her walls around Hadrian and looked ready to get a second load.</p><p>"I'm going to put a spell on you. It's going to make you feel amazing."</p><p>"Do it!"</p><p>Willow trusted anything that Hadrian would do would be simply amazing. His magic hands coasted down her body and swelled her breasts. Willow's insides tightened around Hadrian when he pumped inside of her. Hadrian guided his thick cock into her and pounded her until she was dripping hot and wet.</p><p>Hadrian turned her and looked Willow straight in the eyes when he pounded her. Both Weiss and Winter rode Willow's fingers and took turns in sucking her nipples which released milk from them. Willow climaxed hard from both of her daughter's nursing her nipples.</p><p>"When you're right...mmm, you're right," Willow moaned. "But, I think it's time for you to empty those balls into me...please!"</p><p>Hadrian just smiled and decided to make his rounds. He fucked Weiss and Winter hard as well. Their bodies hungered for Hadrian to touch them.</p><p>Weiss realized that Hadrian was behind her and he smashed her body. Her insides just liquified and tightened around him. Her wet pussy grabbed and released Hadrian's thick prick when he rammed down inside of her. She wanted him to ride all the way to the end. His balls slapped down onto her hard.</p><p>Weiss fell a bit short in getting his cum. Hadrian rode her to a spectacular finish before he pulled out.</p><p>Winter bounced up to meet Hadrian and impaled down onto his cock. The gorgeous Specialist slammed her wet pussy down onto his prick. Hadrian grabbed her hips and plunged all the way into her body. Her pussy tightened and released around him.</p><p>"Please!" Winter moaned. "Fill me full of your cum! Please,Daddy, fill your little slut!"</p><p>Winter lost all sense of everything other than Hadrian's manhood rammed into her. Nothing else mattered other than getting his cum. Winter used her powerful vaginal muscles to squeeze him. Her legs wrapped around him as she rode him faster and faster until her pussy came unglued for him.</p><p>Very close, Hadrian thought. So close and yet so far. Winter impaled her tight cunt down onto him and proceeded to milk him until Winter collapsed in his arms.</p><p>Willow grabbed Winter and pulled her off of Hadrian's still hard cock. Several long kisses hit Winter on all of the pleasure points until she deflated in Willow's arms.</p><p>"Watch and let Mommy show you how it's done."</p><p>Willow dropped down onto Hadrian's thick prick and engulfed him. The determination in Willow's eyes showed just how much she wanted this. And even more, when Hadrian dove against her swollen breasts and drank the milk from it. Hadrian leaned in and Willow milked him.</p><p>The Schnee heiress tightened around his prick. Oh, this would be such a turning point in her life in the future. Deciding to go to Emma Frost's function on a whim, well it opened her mind to the possibility that life could be so much more. And it would be so much more as Hadrian's prick pounded deep inside of her body.</p><p>Rebirth, Willow did not believe in such things. But, perhaps she had a chance to do better this time. That thought entered her mind before Hadrian emptied his balls into her body.</p><p>The hot tightening pussy of Willow Schnee proceeded to milk Hadrian's balls. He filled up her body for the second time. A fresh load of cum, for one or both of her daughter's to suck out. Willow dragged her nails down Hadrian's body and pumped her pussy down onto his cock.</p><p>Perfect, Hadrian thought. All three Schnees had been hooked and it would open up several paths for the future.</p><p>Hadrian smiled and viewed Winter and Weiss scramble to see who would get a taste of Hadrian's cum next, as it glistened from their mother's pussy.</p><p>"More than enough to go around," Hadrian told him. "Sisters share."</p><p>"Yes, Daddy," the two sisters chorused in unison.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>The Following Scene Contains Politics. Feel free to skip if you can't handle it like an adult.</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian had to swing by the Ministry of Magic to take care of a few things, before he headed off to Central City to get the evidence which he was confident to crack open an ongoing case.</p><p>"Doctor Peverell, sir, mind if I have a word?"</p><p>Hadrian turned around and saw the lovely dark-haired witch with brilliant brown eyes, named Megan Jones. She was in Hadrian's year in school and had been one of the top reporters of the Patronus, one of the newest papers in Magical Britain, who had been taking a chunk out of the Daily Prophet's circulation for the past few years.</p><p>The existence of the Patronus had been thanks to Hadrian, although a bit indirectly. Hadrian wanted to know why the Daily Prophet ended up being the defining voice in magical meda. It turned out that there were strict licensing guidelines for the magical press and the Daily Prophet had a lot of shareholders who also worked in key positions at the Ministry of Magic or at least had family members who worked in key positions. This led to a propaganda outlet which dictated whatever news the Ministry deemed fit for the day.</p><p>Alternatives to the Prophet did not exist, at least officially. There were niche publications, and obviously, more than a few underground publications, but eventually those got shut down, if they got too much traction. The Prophet remained king for generation after generation, and several low-information readers believed every single word in the paper to be gossip. Despite being somehow more biased and corrupt than the legacy media in Muggle America.</p><p>Some people who lived there would argue that's impossible, but Hadrian was not diving down that particular rabbit hole at the moment.</p><p>One of Hadrian's first goals when he gained any level of influence was to dismantle these restrictions. Which caused the Daily Prophet to throw the biggest bitch fit and try and claim he was against freedom of the press. Ironic given how many potential competitors the Daily Prophet killed in the womb.</p><p>And Patronus had been one of the first, set up by Penelope Clearwater and Cho Chang, among others. And Megan was one of their star reporters. Hadrian expected them to be fair and ask the tough questions, and Hadrian would not hold it against them.</p><p>"Sure, Megan," Hadrian told him. "Why don't we head up to my office?"</p><p>"Mmm, I've been there a few times," Megan said cheekily.</p><p>Hadrian guided Megan into the lift and up to the office. A very luxurious desk allowed them plenty of room. Nice and sturdy, Megan mused.</p><p>"So, the Ministry of Magic is finally going to arrange for a new all human run bank," Megan said. "Do you think that this is going to provoke goblin agitators?"</p><p>"Well, the goblins are not happy with the Ministry, given we aren't bending over and letting them dictate how our gold is being handled," Hadrian told her. "I feel that they will try and disrupt our lives."</p><p>"Is the Ministry prepared for this?" Megan asked.</p><p>"I advised Amelia Bones that she should be prepared for goblins to disrupt magical businesses," Hadrian said. "And also for the goblins to raise the transfer fees for those who remain with Gringotts at the end of this month. I already moved my money after the goblins sided with Voldemort and others followed suit."</p><p>Megan nodded.</p><p>"What of the rumors that the goblins are involved in illegal business dealings in China?" Megan asked. "And former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was part of the dealings. And even after Fudge's passing earlier this year, there's still even more coming out."</p><p>Boy, this was a mess, and while most of the threads were unraveled, there were still some to be done. With interference from not only China, but also North Korea, Bulgaria, and Russia, four of the countries with the highest number of confirmed dark wizards in the entire world, it would take a while for the Ministry to get back to where it should be. It was at least fifty years deep.</p><p>"Well, all I can tell you is the Ministry is investigating all avenues ,although what your paper has already reported regarding ex-Minister Fudge, his son Winston, former Senior Undersecretary Umbridge and his under the table dealings with the Communist Party of Magical China, is alarming enough," Hadrian said. "Regardless of Fudge and Umbridge passing away, there are enough people who were involved in the scandal still alive who need to answer for their crimes. And I think personally it's high time for the International Confederation of Wizards to hold the CPMC responsible for their gross human rights violations, both magical and non-magical."</p><p>"What of the rumors that Magical Britain will hold a referendum to vote for whether or not they stay with the ICW, if they refuse to act on certain issues," Megan said.</p><p>"Well, you ask the wrong person," Hadrian said. "I can only recommend courses of action for Minister Bones."</p><p>"But, surely, your opinion weighs a lot given who you are?" Megan asked. "Sorry for speaking out of turn."</p><p>"No, you're not and you're right," Hadrian said. "But, again, I only advise the Minister. I have my vote in the Wizengamot.. Sometimes, things get done the way I like. Sometimes the wheels of due process go in a way which I don't particularly like. And sometimes things work out in my favor."</p><p>"Well, I owe my job to you, so you must be doing something right," Megan said.</p><p>She would have never been a reporter if Hadrian hadn't smashed through those restrictions. Megan never would sell out her morals by working for the Daily Prophet.</p><p>"Is that all, Megan?"</p><p>"Well, for the interview it is," Megan said. "But now that I've got you here…."</p><p>
  <strong>Politics End. Smut Begins.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Megan Jones</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian pulled Megan off of her chair and onto his lap. With his answers recorded, and she did talk to both Andromeda and Amelia to get more information to write her story, she now could get down the real reason she was here. Although, Hadrian did verify a couple of things she heard from other sources, so everything lined up.</p><p>And speaking of lining up, Megan lined up her mouth for Hadrian's cock when she had it into her pants. Ever since the first time she had this into her mouth, back in fifth year, after walking in on Harry and Susan, Megan could not get enough of it. And now she dove down, to engulf Hadrian all the way into her mouth and suck on his cock.</p><p>"Been a long day, hasn't it?"</p><p>Megan bobbed up and down onto Hadrian's length. It sure had, but now she had this piece of meat all the way down her throat. She sucked on Hadrian when he buried a little bit deeper inside of her mouth. She pulled out and swirled all over it.</p><p>"This won't taint your reporting Ms. Jones would it?"</p><p>"No unless you disappoint me," Megan cheekily replied. "But, fat chance of that happening."</p><p>With a big smile, Megan swirled her tongue all around Hadrian's prick and covered his long cock with her tongue. She swirled it around several times and then licked down. She sucked Hadrian's balls and then moved up to throat his cock completely. Her dazzling brown eyes looked up at Hadrian with each pump.</p><p>Hadrian guided his hands to the back of Megan's head and began to face-fuck her, hard and fast. His balls slapped down onto her chin when he guided himself into her mouth. Megan swallowed his cock and moaned when he went all the way down her throat.</p><p>"Keep it up, baby," Hadrian hissed. "Work that cock. You know you want to."</p><p>Oh, Megan did. Megan did and she wanted this cum pumped down her throat. Hadrian grabbed her around the head and slammed down her throat. Megan hummed and released his thick prick. His balls slapped down onto her chin when he face-fucked her.</p><p>"Here's an exclusive. I'm about to cum."</p><p>Well, obviously, but Megan appreciated the heads up. She bottomed out on his cock and gave Hadrian some magnificent head as he guided himself down her throat. Hadrian pumped deep into Megan's throat and finished pumping his cream all the way down her throat.</p><p>The second Hadrian finished spilling his seed down her throat, Megan pulled up. She licked her lips and then climbed up. She lost her blouse and skirt, and then Hadrian took off her underwear. She could feel Hadrian's cock ground up against her.</p><p>"We should do this more often."</p><p>Hadrian agreed and enjoyed the sensation of Megan's wet pussy clamping around him. Those fingers slipped deep against her ass and pumped himself into her. Megan's breasts, while not as large as Susan's glorious globes, were more than a handful. And Hadrian took them into his hands and squeezed them extremely hard. Megan tightened around him and proceeded to milk him extremely hard.</p><p>Megan chewed down on her lip and allowed Hadrian to slide all the way into her body. The faster Hadrian pumped inside of her body, the more Megan just became unglued. Hadrian picked her up while she bounced and then pushed her down on the desk.</p><p>Hadrian guided his hands over Megan's delicious knockers and milked them. Her insides squeezed him and dragged Hadrian all the way inside of her. He pumped down deeper and rode her.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>Megan came again and tightened her walls around Hadrian. Hadrian rode her a little bit faster. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked on her earlobe. Hadrian's hot breath on her ear sent Megan flying over the edge. The pleasure only increased the further he smashed down into her.</p><p>She screamed and Hadrian pumped down into her body. He leaned down and squeezed Megan's juicy nipples. He worked down into her and rode her body. She let out all of her pleasure in one solid flood as Hadrian pumped all the way into her body. He rode her to a fast and furious finish.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Megan and left her panting even more. Megan recovered quickly and rolled over onto all fours on his desk.</p><p>"Stick it in me, handsome."</p><p>Hadrian obliged Megan and slammed his thick cock down into her body. The Patronus Reporter screamed when Hadrian pounded her from behind. Her stunning body rocked back and forth. She covered in a lot of sweat and looked sexy as hell from Hadrian taking her hard from behind.</p><p>"How's that."</p><p>Megan loved it. Loved it and could not have enough of it. Hadrian slapped his big balls against her from behind. Oh, if only Megan could drain them, she would be on cloud nine. Hadrian bottomed out into her body and rode her a little bit faster until she came for him.</p><p>Hadrian guided his hands down her back and kissed the back of Megan's neck. He knew precisely all of the right spots to hit to drive her to the end. Her insides tightened around him. Megan felt like smooth silk, rubbing him back and forth. Hadrian guided himself into her and groaned when he filled her.</p><p>"Stay with me Ms. Jones."</p><p>The Dragon filled the lovely reporter up. Megan laid on the desk, proned, with a fell fucked look burning through her eyes. Hadrian guided his thickness all the way into her and stretched her out.</p><p>Hadrian pulled back and pounded deep inside of her. Multiple orgasms rocked Megan until Hadrian's balls tightened and he finally unloaded himself into her. After what seemed like an eternity, Megan clamped down on Hadrian before he pumped her full of seed.</p><p>The Dragon plowed Megan from behind and sent his cum flood inside of her womb. He leaned in and emptied his balls into her with a smile.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Megan/Susan Bones</strong>
</p><p>"Well, that was hot. Really enjoyed the show."</p><p>Susan Bones joined Megan and Hadrian into the office. She removed her robe to reveal her naked body. Which caused Hadrian to smile and pull Susan close to him. The two embraced and exchanged a passionate kiss which quickly devolved into a full blown groping session. Hadrian ensured he had his hands all over Susan's body. And she returned by groping him all over.</p><p>"Not nearly as much when Hadrian fucks her aunt's brains out, do you?" Megan asked.</p><p>"Mmm, it's close, but you're right."</p><p>Susan pulled away from Hadrian, to greet Megan. Too bad Hannah was not here, because they could have the gang back together. Complete with Hadrian ending them over and filling their pussies with his cock over and over again.</p><p>Hadrian watched as Susan and Megan kissed each other. Susan's fingers grazed Megan's body while the two made out with each other. Never one to miss the show, Hadrian spread Susan's legs and just saw how wet she was.</p><p>Soaking, not a real surprise. Hadrian indulged in Susan by eating her. Several licks, several slurps, and several swipes of his tongue really got her overflowing until Hadrian ensured he was going down on her without any problem whatsoever. He wanted to make Susan just overflow into his mouth.</p><p>Susan understood what would happen next. Hadrian climbed up and with practiced ease, groped her body. Her legs had been spread and she had been more than ready to accommodate Hadrian's manhood. Hadrian lined up and filled Susan's body with his pulsing manhood. He ran down her fine skin and shoved his prick deep inside of her to pound her relentlessly from behind.</p><p>From one Hufflepuff to another Susan dove face down into Megan's snatch and sucked the present which Hadrian left behind. This caused the brunette reporter to scream as the redheaded witch went to work on her. Susan worked her tongue in deep and worked Megan into a feverish moan.</p><p>Hadrian pushed down into Susan's lovely body. Every single inch of it, he committed it to memory.</p><p>"I swear, the more I fuck you, the more you get addicted to it."</p><p>Well, yes, Susan supposed so. He crammed his big dick into her and stretched her hungry cunt completely out. Hadrian's balls swung back and forth until they smacked Susan on the thighs. They gave her a nice hint of what was to come.</p><p>Providing of course the Bones heiress earned it. And she would. Her tightening pussy wrapped around Hadrian and squeezed his thick cock. He rammed deep inside of her and rode her hyper speed until she quivered underneath him. Hadrian pulled back and pumped a tiny bit deeper into her.</p><p>"Go ahead, my dear lady. Cum for me."</p><p>Susan exploded onto Hadrian's prick. He crammed deep inside of her body and rode her as fast as possible. His balls slapped down onto her and made Susan moan before Hadrian pulled all the way out of her.</p><p>The eyes of Megan widened, as Hadrian's cock, wet with Susan's juices, left the tight pussy of the Bones heiress. Hadrian flashed in front of her and slammed his prick deep down Megan's throat. The gorgeous brunette reporter moaned as she tasted the juices of her former classmate on him.</p><p>"Aren't you glad you caught me at a good time?"</p><p>Yes, Megan bobbed her mouth up and down to devour Hadrian's cock. And Susan rose up to cup his balls as well and help Megan out. While also licking the bit which Megan could not jam deep into her throat.</p><p>The two former Hufflepuffs used their ample assets to sandwich Hadrian's prick in a double tit fuck session. Their eyes glazed when they licked and worshipped the manhood of their hero. Susan and Megan had this cock wedged between their tits both separately and together so many times in the past.</p><p>Loud slurps echoed when they teased him and allowed Hadrian's manhood slide all the way into them. They wanted him to erupt and send his seed spraying all over their breasts.</p><p>Hadrian showed his power, by pulling his cock away. He slapped his long rod against the faces of both Megan and Susan and turned them both into a drooling mess. They worked their lips around his cock and sucked him extremely hard.</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>The two lovely ladies obliged and kissed each other. Susan and Megan made out so many times for Hadrian's enjoyment that it was almost a second nature of breathing for the two busty witches. Hadrian leaned towards them and ran his hands between their legs to really rile them up. Megan and Susan cried out in pleasure when Hadrian pumped his fingers deep into their wet cunts and made them squirt.</p><p>"Now."</p><p>One word set off a waterfall between their legs. Susan and Megan quivered and let out heavy breaths. Hadrian pressed down onto them and rocked them through multiple orgasms until he had finished them off. Hadrian had his pick of these brilliant witches.</p><p>Megan had been turned around to look Hadrian in the eyes. Hadrian filled her up. Megan squirmed underneath the powerful sorcerer when he pumped up and down into her. She screamed for a moment until Susan climbed onto her face.</p><p>"Bad witch."</p><p>Susan just grinned. Hadrian reared back and slapped her ass. His fingers groped her a couple more times and spanked her hard and vigorously until she unleashed her juices all over Megan's face. Megan had been made a mess out of by Susan bumping and grinding on her face.</p><p>The moment Susan rocked forward, Hadrian rode her pussy the rest of the way with his fingers. Those magical fingers were almost as dangerous as the Dragon's infamous tongue when it pushed into her body. Hadrian plunged all the way into her and reduced her to nothing but a moaning wreck.</p><p>Megan slurped Hadrian's fingers, coated with Susan's juices into her mouth. Hadrian pumped all the way into her until he rocked her to one final mind numbing orgasm.</p><p>The Dragon rose up from one well-fucked witch and plunged deep into Susan. The Peverell heir pounded the Bones heiress completely silly with his balls slapping her on the things. Hadrian ran his hands down and fondled her breasts. Susan moaned her appreciation from Hadrian playing with her tits.</p><p>Hadrian edged her to the end. Susan's ass jiggled and her tits shook as he plowed her from behind. Susan's wonderful cheeks pressed into Hadrian's hands when he rammed her vigorously from behind. The deep, hard fucking sent Susan all the way to the edge.</p><p>"Cum," Hadrian hissed in Susan's ear.</p><p>Susan moaned and came all over the place. And Hadrian rode her orgasm as fast as possible. He owned her body, and Susan accepted every touch as one which would drive her further to the breaking point. She entered the borderline of pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon sped fuck between both of the pussies of these lovely witches. He took them for a good long ride until his seed built up. They competed to be the one to get the Dragon's bounty, and Hadrian intended to blast them full as hard as he could.</p><p>"Get ready," Hadrian hissed in Susan's ear.</p><p>It was only proper they ended up like this. Hadrian's balls ready to erupt. He slapped Susan's ass and milked her tits. Megan conceded that she would not get her second load for this evening and instead began to slurp on Susan's fine tits until Hadrian got closer and closer.</p><p>Susan's mind overloaded with pleasure right before Hadrian busted his load into her. He grabbed Susan and speared into her tight pussy. His balls tightened and continued to erupt until he finished. He nutted deep into Susan and made her pussy overflow.</p><p>A drooling Megan climbed over. The brunette witch grinned when she licked Susan clean. Turnabout had been fair play after all.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>"The Schnees, all three of them will be all over for dinner tonight," Hadrian informed Lily over their bond link.</p><p>"Well ,all three of them, it's nice to see you haven't lost your touch," Lily said. "But, you only get better with practice. I think it may be a good thing your sisters are not home, because things could get a bit chaotic."</p><p>"They have their job to do," Hadrian reminded his mother. "But, yes, Amanda and Emily won't be happy when they missed out on tonight's events. And Rose might not either, but she's still looking for the item in Asgard."</p><p>Ah yes, Rose Evans, the youngest and third Evans sister. Another creation weaved into this alternate timeline which Hadrian created some time ago to shed the baggage of Harry Potter. Whether or not she existed or not in the past timeline, Hadrian had no idea. Petunia only very begrudgingly acknowledged Lily's existence.</p><p>Hadrian thought of the ironic fate which the Dursleys suffered in this timeline. Petunia, Vernon, and Marge were killed in a car accident. Because they thought it was a good idea to let Marge behind the wheel of a car after she had a few glasses of wine. The dog survived though, and Hadrian really did not hold it against the dog, that he had one of the biggest bitches alive as its owner.</p><p>Dudley got sent to live with his godfather in Gotham City. Given that his godfather was notorious Gotham City criminal, Oswald Cobblepot, better known as the Penguin, well that was a bit worrying.</p><p>"I've got a few things to take care of at the Ministry," Hadrian said. "But, Willow will call to confirm. They should be there by six."</p><p>Hadrian recapped what happened to his mother and Lily sounded amused.</p><p>"Funny coincidence how she changed her outlook on life after she went to one of Emma's events," Lily said. "Coincidence, that one."</p><p>Hadrian swore if he listened hard enough, he could hear Emma's nonchalant whistling through the mind link. Then again, he could have heard it earlier.</p><p>"Talk to you later," Hadrian said. "Hey, Lena."</p><p>"My plane landed," Lena Luthor told him. "Kara had to fly out to deal with a problem."</p><p>"Right," Hadrian said.</p><p>"So, what are you doing for lunch?" Lena asked him.</p><p>"I'm free," Hadrian told her. "There's actually a nice little place which opened up. Once I'm done at the Ministry, we can have one of our no-business lunches. It's been a long time."</p><p>"It would be a change of pace," Lena agreed. "Looking forward to seeing you in the flesh and not in one of Emma's mind orgies."</p><p>Hadrian responded with a light chuckle.</p><p>"Looking forward to it. Talk to you later."</p><p>The moment Hadrian entered the department of mysteries, Clara Oswald practically jumped in front of him and into his arms. The beautiful brunette looked up at him.</p><p>"So, what can I do for you, Clara?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>"I was hoping you could do me," Clara said. "So, the SDC deal is going through?"</p><p>"Yes," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Good, because these snags would be impossible to get through without it," Clara said. "Amy's picking up the slack, and there's a few more of your Time Angels working on fixing the flow problem. Amy convinced me that I should brief you of everything."</p><p>"Later," Hadrian said. "You look like you could use a pick me up."</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Clara Oswald(Doctor Who)</strong>
</p><p>Clara accepted it and threw her arms around Hadrian and kissed him passionately. Hadrian teleported with Clara into her arms and removed her lab coat. He left the glasses on, because she looked hot in them. Clara dressed in a nice blouse and skirt combination, which showed off her assets. And Clara quickly made sure Hadrian lost a few bits of clothes. Hadrian tore off her clothes and revealed her bra clad breasts. The Dragon pressed his lips onto her neck and onto her ear to kiss her over.</p><p>Oh, Clara was wet as hell and she needed the handsome British gentleman between her legs. Hadrian spread her legs and went down on her. Clara's hips rolled back and she moaned when Hadrian devoured her pussy.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Hadrian smiled and reacquainted himself with the sweet taste of Clara's lovely cunt. It had been a while since he buried tongue deep into this fantastic woman. He wanted to enjoy every nook and cranny of her and take his time as he tasted her sweet pussy.</p><p>"Oooh, yes!"</p><p>The powerful sorcerer worked his magic on Clara's insides and reduced her into a quivering, gushing mess. Hadrian pulled all the way off her and jammed his tongue back into her. He went down completely onto her and made the eventual path of his cock into her oh so sweeter.</p><p>Hadrian climbed up and stripped Clara completely naked. He kissed and licked every inch of her beautiful body and drove her more than insane. Clara's eyes glazed over.</p><p>"Please, Doctor, let me worship you as well."</p><p>Hadrian rolled over, and Clara climbed on top of him. Her lips pressed down onto his neck and she kissed him a couple more times. Clara knew precisely where she wanted to go and more importantly what she wanted to do. She planted numerous kisses down Hadrian's chest and abs and moved closer towards his cock. She flicked her tongue over it and then climbed up towards his body.</p><p>"Ride me, my Time Angel."</p><p>Clara rose up and descended down onto Hadrian's prick. It stuffed deep inside of her body. Clara's insides tightened around him and moaned when clamping down onto him. Her nipples stuck out, for Hadrian to toy with and to make her gush hard and fast.</p><p>"OOOOH!"</p><p>Pleasure shot all the way Clara's loins as Hadrian plunged her all the way down onto his cock. Her wet pushes brought Hadrian further and further into her, until he stretched her out. He ensured her pussy tightened around him and released his cock with a couple more fluid pumps. She creamed herself all over his manhood and released pump after pump of juices down onto him.</p><p>Clara rode him, and bounced up and down. Clara Oswald knew precisely what her lover's cock needed. He sat up, and she wrapped her legs around him. Hadrian played with her legs and then grabbed her hair. He kissed her and Clara returned the kiss.</p><p>The Dragon moved in for the kill and sent Clara over the edge with an impressive orgasm. Her walls tightened around Hadrian and released her juices on his prick. Clara moaned and filled up on Hadrian's cock. It filled her and sent pleasure shooting through her nerve endings.</p><p>"Good," Hadrian said. "I want you to focus on the pleasure. And how good it makes you feel. It will make you relax and will lead to a clearer path."</p><p>Clara focused on everything. Every single tingle through her loins shot pleasure. She released her juices down onto Hadrian's prick as it slammed all the way into her. He deepened his thrusts and pumped her tight pussy all the way down onto him.</p><p>"So good," Clara breathed for him. "I love it!"</p><p>Hadrian was sure she did. He laid her back on the bed and once again enjoyed her body. Hadrian pushed deeper and deeper into her body and rode her until her slit gushed like a waterfall. Hadrian could feel his balls filling up and he knew it would be only a matter of time before he unleashed in Clara.</p><p>Hadrian held the gorgeous brunette in his arms and pounded her relentlessly. Her slit gobbled up his cock and pushed him all the way into her. Hadrian's fingers worked their magic and brought her closer and closer to the breaking point until she exploded for him.</p><p>"One more time."</p><p>Clara saw stars when Hadrian made her climax. His balls slapped her repeatedly on the thighs when he pumped deeper and deeper inside of her. The walls of Clara Oswald closed down on the Dragon and squeezed his big cock between her warm walls.</p><p>"Your turn!" Clara breathed lustfully in his ear.</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>Hadrian made sure she came one more time. Then he really let her have it. His balls emptied and he pushed down into Clara to ride her down onto the bed.</p><p>The brunette companion moaned when Hadrian flooded her pussy with his cum. His white seed painted her walls white and caused Clara to become unglued. She clung onto him. His thick cock made her body feel so good as he rode her faster and faster.</p><p>"Just relax. And return refreshed."</p><p>Clara smiled. Getting her brains fucked out was a good way to reset said brains.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)</strong>
</p><p>After lunch, Hadrian joined Lena in a Penthouse suite she was staying in while overseas. And it had a nice, comfortable bed waiting for them. The two long-time lovers wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other, extremely hard. Lena's tongue sought out the inside of Hadrian's mouth and Hadrian sought her body. He pulled her closer towards him.</p><p>"The sooner I get out of these clothes, and into bed, the better," Lena said.</p><p>Long flight, well it could lead to a very productive afternoon. Lena guided Hadrian to the bed and took off his pants. He responded by taking off Lena's skirt and blouse and leaving her in her stockings, heals, black lacy bra, and a black thong. Hadrian pulled Lena closer towards him and she undid his pants.</p><p>"It's been too long."</p><p>"Well, let's not wait any longer."</p><p>Yes, Lena agreed. They should not. Hadrian's manhood shot out of his pants and slapped her on the chin. She hummed and moaned. She licked Hadrian's length. Every inch of it throbbed in her hand and against her mouth. Lena leaned in and pushed her lips down onto her.</p><p>"Well, you're not out of practice. Good, very good."</p><p>They had been doing this since their university days. Oh, those were some wild times, but perhaps a different story for a different time. Lena wrapped her mouth around the prick of the handsome sorcerer and allowed his hard staff to enter her mouth. Her green eyes locked onto Hadrian's own and she bobbed up and down. Lena pulled all the way back and swirled her tongue around his cock.</p><p>Then, Lena came in and nibbled and sucked on his balls. She was getting wet just by sucking him off.</p><p>"I can't wait," Lena said.</p><p>"I figured as much."</p><p>Lena removed her panties. Hadrian drew this out and pushed Lena down onto the bed. He spread her legs and licked up them towards her pussy. Lena shifted her hips up and back, with Hadrian's tongue swirling around her slit. Lena breathed heavily with Hadrian's tongue vibrating against her.</p><p>The bra came off and Lena played with her tits while Hadrian ate her out. Hadrian devoured her pussy and made sweet love to it with her mouth. Hadrian slurped louder and louder until Lena's hips were bucking up to meet him. The Dragon's skilled tongue drove all the way into Lena's body.</p><p>"Har!" Lena cried out. "Oh, eat my pussy! I can't get enough of my tongue."</p><p>Hadrian pulled away from Lena and her juices dribbled down his face. Lena rose up and pounced on Hadrian to kiss him.</p><p>"Let's do this," Hadrian said.</p><p>Yes, Hadrian's cock throbbed and pushed against Lena's entrance. Her walls parted and slowly, but surely sucked the Dragon's long manhood deep into her. Oh, Lena might have gotten a small taste during one of Emma's Astral Orgies, but she wanted the entire thing.</p><p>And she got it, Hadrian's big prick rammed all the way into her wet pussy from above. Lena bucked her hips up and met with Hadrian's manhood guiding into her. Those big balls slapped down onto her and made Lena moan when he pumped a little bit further.</p><p>And with a simple movement, Hadrian's hands and mouth got into the race. The handsome sorcerer brought Lena's hips up and down. The Dragon King's fingers brushed against Lena's nipples and toyed with them. Closer and closer, Hadrian edged her.</p><p>"Now."</p><p>Lena tightened her walls around Hadrian. Tingles of pleasure shot from her toes all the way to the top of her head. Hadrian leaned down with more kisses and sent Lena's entire body shaking underneath him. The faster she pumped her hips up to meet him, the more Hadrian fed his length into Lena.</p><p>So much closer, and again, she came. The orgasm had been just as intense as the last one.</p><p>The very familiar, and still very welcome grip of Lena's warm cunt wrapped around his prick drove him a bit deeper into her. Hadrian pumped down into Lena and smashed her tight cunt. Her pussy shot up and inhaled as much as Hadrian as she could. Hadrian leaned in and kissed her neck and sucked on her nipples to drive Lena completely wild. The taste of her sweat even spurred him on.</p><p>Lena wrapped her legs around Hadrian. Those soft stocking clad legs gripping onto Hadrian made him drive deeper and deeper into her.</p><p>"Maybe I should pop over more often."</p><p>"Oooh, it would be very much welcomed!"</p><p>Lena dug her fingernails into Hadrian's back. More not so subtle encouragement drove him forward as he rammed down into her pussy from above. Her wet cunt sucked Hadrian in and tensed around him. Lena saw a few flashes of light before she saw an explosion.</p><p>Forget seeing stars, Lena saw entire constellations when Hadrian smashed deep inside of her body. Her wetness squeezed him and released Hadrian's prick when he plunged down into her.</p><p>"Yes. I'm sure you welcomed it. And I will as well."</p><p>Hadrian pressed down into Lena and continued to feed her tight body until she clutched down onto him and squirted all over it. Hadrian leaned down and captured Lena in a kiss. The Luthor heiress hungrily returned it. Lena tightened around Hadrian and allowed his balls to slap down onto her thighs.</p><p>"Just one more."</p><p>Hadrian grabbed Lena's legs for leverage and piledrove his cock deep into her pussy. Lena tightened and released Hadrian's prick when he slammed it deep inside of her body. She squirted up like a fountain and coated Hadrian's length with each drop of juices.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out for a minute and worshipped Lena's body. Glee flashed into Lena's eyes when Hadrian leaned into her and started to kiss and suck on her nipples. Her hips bucked up a little bit further. She wanted Hadrian left in her.</p><p>"Turn around."</p><p>Hadrian pushed Lena against the headboard. Oh, she looked in the mirror on the other side of the bed. This was old like old times alright. Hadrian's tongue dragged down her back and very casually pushed into Lena's ass. Oh, she loved this.. It would not be a reunion without some anal on the menu.</p><p>Oil poured down Lena's back and lubricated her backside. She felt more sensitive to Hadrian's touch. Pleasure countless degrees more shot through her body with Hadrian's skilled fingers moving, swirling and groping her at all angles. He leaned down and sucked the weak spot on the side of Lena's neck. He hit her weak spots and sucked on her earlobe.</p><p>"Look in the mirror. And see that look of pleasure just flood your eyes."</p><p>Lena's ass cheeks spread open. The tip of Hadrian's prick ground up against her. Slowly he edged into her.</p><p>"Take me."</p><p>"I will. That ass is mine. Time to remind how much I own it."</p><p>Lena came almost instantly when Hadrian slapped her ass. Oh, if she was so sensitive with a spank, what was going to happen when he rammed his cock deep into her ass? The Luthor heiress quivered for Hadrian's prick pressing against her backside from behind. Lena waited as time stood still.</p><p>Everything worked on the Dragon's time. He leaned deep into her and plunged deep to bury his cock into Lena's ass from behind. The lovely Luthor heiress became unglued the second Hadrian drove his thick prick all the way into her from behind. Hadrian leaned deep into her and pumped a little bit faster into her. His balls slapped down onto her and rocked her body.</p><p>"Worth the wait?"</p><p>Hadrian licked Lena's ear and made her smile.</p><p>"Every second."</p><p>Hadrian tightened his arms around Lena and rammed into her ass from behind. The magical strokes inflamed her clit and made her climax all over the place. Hadrian leaned deep and squeezed her tit from underneath. He pumped her breast and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Every time Hadrian's balls slapped against her, it was promising. Lena worked her insides against him. He worked his hands over her ass. He admired it while fucking it and this just set Lena off. Hadrian grabbed her by the hair and turned her slightly so he could look into her eyes before the two kissed.</p><p>Hadrian rode the hell out of Lena's ass. His balls slapped down onto her and shot pleasure through every inch of her body. He got closer and closer while enjoying every inch of Lena's fantastic body. Hadrian pressed against her and drove his manhood down into her ass to make Lena just lose it for him.</p><p>And speaking of losing it, Hadrian lost it inside of Lena. He grabbed her by the ass and pumped down into her. His balls discharged and left a creamy treat wedged between Lena's fine ass cheeks.</p><p>Lena accepted the white hot load into her ass with glee. Hadrian stuffed her pussy with his fingers and rode her through an orgasm. While she did her best to milk every last drop of cum stored in his balls down into her ass.</p><p>Oh, despite being fucked senseless, Lena Luthor still looked fairly eloquent.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of her and rested against Lena. His fingers slid against Lena's mouth and she sucked them while Hadrian spooned his lover.</p><p>Lena smiled. Glad she should share this moment with her beloved. With the Dragon, one took advantage of every moment, and seizing the opportunity had been in Lena's DNA as a Luthor.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kara Danvers(Supergirl)/Lena Luthor(Supergirl); Apolline Delacour/Amelia Bones/Adrianna Delacour; Amelia/Susan Bones; Amy Pond(Doctor Who); Lena/Rias Gremory(High School DxD); Lily Evans-Potter/Weiss Schnee(RWBY)/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Willow Schnee(RWBY)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Control Chapter 8( Harry/Kara Danvers(Supergirl)/Lena Luthor(Supergirl) , Hadrian/Apolline Delacour/Amelia Bones/Adrianna Delacour, Harry/Amelia/Susan Bones, Harry/Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Harry/Lena/Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Harry/Lily Evans-Potter/Weiss Schnee(RWBY)/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Willow Schnee(RWBY)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry/Kara Danvers(Supergirl)/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Just before Hadrian and Lena could go into their next round, Lena caught a glimpse of a guest on the balcony outside. The Luthor heiress grinned, she should have known.</p><p>"Kara, come in."</p><p>Kara, still in her Supergirl uniform, stepped insides. She broke into a smile when she caught sight of Hadrian's cock. And the Dragon moved over as quickly as possible. Hadrian pinned Kara against the wall and ground his prick against her hot pussy to slowly drive her completely wild.</p><p>"So, how long have you been watching?" Hadrian asked. "Listening. And have you flown all the way back without your panties?"</p><p>Hadrian very casually ground his cock head against Kara's tender opening. Kara closed her eyes and experienced the joys of Hadrian rotating against her.</p><p>"Not all the way," Kara said. "And long enough to want your cock. Now!"</p><p>Hadrian hiked up Kara's skirt, and pushed against her wet pussy lips. The Girl of Steel took Hadrian's mighty prick all the way into her tight cunt and she had been filled up completely. Hadrian squeezed Kara's hips and plowed into her to ride the hell out of her.</p><p>The moment Harry worked himself into Kara, Lena's eyes followed the progress of his cock. A smile crossed over Lena's face. She had her second wind and further desire pulsed through her body. Lena slid her finger all the way into her pussy and worked her finger back and forth.</p><p>"Bring her over to the bed when you're ready," Lena said. "It's going to be like old times again."</p><p>Kara recalled those old times quickly happily and tightened her pussy around Hadrian's organ in anticipation. She moaned when Hadrian ran his hands down her. He turned Kara around and grabbed ahold of her cape for leverage. This added leverage gave Hadrian the chance to plunge deep into Kara and take her for a good long ride. His balls slapped against her until she came all over the place.</p><p>"Let's not keep Lena waiting."</p><p>Kara bit down on her lip and nodded. Hadrian marched Kara over the bed and set her up. He and Lena crowded over both sides of Kara and leaned down towards her. They kissed Kara on the neck and the side of the face to make her toes curl and uncurl in lust.</p><p>"Mmmm!" Kara moaned. "Oooh, this is so good."</p><p>"We know this is, babe," Lena said. "And you remember this, don't you?"</p><p>Lena climbed on top of Kara's face. Those pussy lips pressed against Kara's face. The small taste of the Dragon's glorious seed trickled out into Kara's mouth. Kara opened wide and took all of Hadrian's seed into her mouth to slurp it down.</p><p>Hadrian pressed the tip of his manhood down into Kara's wet pussy and drove down into her. Kara squeezed down onto him and kept taking his prick down into her.</p><p>Now Kara was in heaven. Lena sat on her face and Harry drove down into her body. She succumbed to the touches of her two dominant lovers when they drove her completely wild. Kara's hips bucked up and met as much of Hadrian's prick as possible.</p><p>She swallowed the length inside of her. Hadrian was nowhere near close enough, to cum, although Kara wanted to edge him the rest of the way.</p><p>Lena released her orgasm all over Kara's beautiful face. She looked positively angelic with Lena's juices dripping down her face. Kara threw her hips back and locked onto Hadrian. Hadrian leaned down and kissed Kara's lips. The juices drained off of Kara's face and into Hadrian's mouth. Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper into her and slapped his balls against Kara's flesh until he stuffed her completely to the brim.</p><p>"Keep going," Lena said. "Make her tap a gusher."</p><p>Both Lena and Harry pushed their hands underneath Kara's shirt and proceeded to play with her breasts. This caused Kara's mind to go completely wild. Their hands caused Kara to succumb to her own orgasm. Her hips bucked up and released a blast of juices onto Hadrian's prick.</p><p>Kara pumped up and down to meet Hadrian's thrusting prick. The moment the Dragon pulled out, Lena sauntered over and took Hadrian's manhood into her mouth. Lena looked up at Hadrian with the hungriest gaze she could manage and popped her lips around him.</p><p>Now Kara got a close enough view of Lena going down onto Hadrian. Lena's tantalizing body called for Kara. Kara pressed her tongue into Lena and once again went down onto her. And then she slipped and drove her tongue into her asshole one more time.</p><p>"Well, that's a nice idea," Lena said. "But, I think it's only fair if you got your master's cock in your ass."</p><p>Kara turned around. Her red skirt flipped up. Supergirl's eyes went a fraction of an inch wide as Lena dove her tongue deep into Kara's anus from behind. Lena twisted, licked, and devoured Kara's anus to try and get her nice and ready for what was to come.</p><p>Hadrian turned around and buried his prick deep into Kara. Kara got it in two different holes, with Lena devouring her asshole, and Hadrian driving himself all the way down into her anus from behind. Hadrian leaned deeper and deeper into Kara and rode her out.</p><p>"Funny how the Girl of Steel turns into melted butter when we get a hold of her."</p><p>Kara gasped when Hadrian hit all of the spots and made lose it. Her asshole was nearly ready and Kara clenched Hadrian at the thought of having it buried between her fine cheeks. Hadrian just smiled and ran his hands down Kara's body and casually pushed her. Kara's hips bucked up repeatedly and pushed Hadrian a tiny bit deeper into her body. The Girl of Steel sucked his cock inside of her.</p><p>"Now!"</p><p>Hadrian pushed his hand underneath Kara's top and rubbed her breasts quite vigorously. Her insides squeezed him and made her cum aggressively.</p><p>Lena had to have it. One final taste before Hadrian took the ass of her best friend. Lena casually dragged her tongue against Hadrian's prick, while also taking a moment to part Kara's inner lips and sucking her completely hard. The wetness of Kara's pussy called out for Lena.</p><p>"Give her to me."</p><p>Lena Luthor passed Supergirl off to her partner in crime. Their plan to double stuff her holes was about ready to take place. Hadrian dug his fingers into Kara's firm cheeks. She nearly came unglued with the orgasm to end all orgasms before Hadrian plunged down into her from behind.</p><p>Kara's eyes bulged out from Hadrian deep inside of her. Hadrian pawed at her body and sent flares of lust down her. All while Lena, now equipped with a strap on, ground up against Kara. The Girl of Steel felt her body heating up. She demanded to be touched and taken. Lena and Hadrian had been on either side of her and about ready to stuff her holes untils he was a dripping mess.</p><p>"Do you want it?" Lena asked. "Beg for me."</p><p>"Please, Lena!" Kara moaned. "I want both you and Har...I want you both to stuff me."</p><p>Hadrian planted a kiss on Lena and caressed her body while she climbed on top of Kara. Kara's holes received a heavy pounding with Lena and Hadrian going back and forth into her. They stuffed her and caused their bodies to ripple against Kara's. Lena and Hadrian pinned Kara back and forth.</p><p>Super human or not, Kara had her limits and Lena and Hadrian tested them. It had been a long time since they got together, at least in the physical world, to stuff Kara's holes full. And the skilled duo made up for lost time. They worked every inch of Kara's body until she turned into a quivering mess. Hadrian and Lena were all over her and intensifying the pleasure which rippled through her.</p><p>"How's that for being stuffed?" Hadrian whispered into Kara. "This is what you want, babe? My cock buried deep into you. Seeing stars, yet?"</p><p>"Constellations," Kara gasped out. "Yes, that's it! A little bit more, please. I want that big cock deep into me and stretching me out! Deeper! Harder, faster! Please!"</p><p>Hadrian worked a bit faster into Kara's ass. He could feel his limits being reached. The tight ass of the Girl of Steel sucked Hadrian in while Lena caressed his balls. Lena just smiled and encouraged Hadrian to go forward.</p><p>All good things came to an end. After Lena and Kara came, Hadrian knew it was his turn. He pressed down onto the back of Kara's neck and pounded her asshole hard and deep. Hadrian's fingers caressed her all over her and he could feel his balls tightening up.</p><p>Hadrian rammed down into Kara. Kara's eyes rolled back when Hadrian filled her ass with all of his cum. And Lena returned fire as well and came inside of Kara. Kara quivered and had sensations far more impressive than she should when Lena and Hadrian finished off inside of her.</p><p>The powerful sorcerer extracted himself from Kara's tight hole, with a smile crossing his face. Lena and Kara pressed Hadrian's prick between their lips and began to worship him.</p><p>The trio would continue to make up for lost time. Hadrian leaned back and lazily enjoyed Lena and Kara worshipping him. He would return the favor when the time is right.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Apolline Delacour/Amelia Bones/Adrianna Delacour</strong>
</p><p>"Minister Bones, we would like to continue to thank you for our support,and we would like to do so in our custom."</p><p>Amelia Bones wondered why she bothered with a desk sometimes, when it magically converted into a bed in the blink of an eye. Adrianna and Apolline Delacour stripped the buxom Redhead witch out of her robes and slowly worshipped her flesh.</p><p>"It's my job...to support, a cause as noble as yours," Amelia moaned.</p><p>Hadrian smiled and watched as the two half-Veela caused the Minister to melt like butter in their hands. And soon, Apolline and Adrianna would melt like butter underneath Hadrian's. Hadrian stripped their skirts off with ease and they were bare from the waist down. Bare, wet and primed to be fucked.</p><p>As was tradition, Hadrian could not let this moment pass without tasting the gorgeous Veela vixens before him. He dragged his tongue from one woman to the other. Apolline's legs spread open and allowed Hadrian to get into her.</p><p>Not to be undone, her older sister Adrianna did everything to make herself more accessible to the Dragon. Hadrian dug in and kissed and licked Adrianna's pussy. He enjoyed the sweet nectar which poured down between her thighs. Hadrian would savor every single moment of it.</p><p>Hadrian switched from one sister to the other. Of course, as he was doing this, Hadrian could not neglect the Minister for all of what she's done. Hadrian gently pried Apolline and Adrianna away from molesting Amelia's body. Hadrian climbed on top of her the Minister and casually prodded her delicious tits. Hadrian squeezed them hard and channeled an intense flare of magic through them.</p><p>"The most dangerous wizard alive, I swear," Amelia gasped. "At least as far as witches….mmm, are control?"</p><p>Those lovely tits which were very common among the women in the Bones family had been manipulated into Hadrian's hands. Hadrian clasped them tight and released them. Amelia pushed back and forth.</p><p>"You're not only women. If there's a woman in need and she can't help herself, I can be quite dangerous. But, only if she can't control herself."</p><p>Hadrian teased going inside of Amelia and then pulled back at the last moment. Adrianna and Apolline jumped onto Hadrian and took turns pleasuring his cock. The sexy Veela sisters looked like they were trying to suck Hadrian's soul out through his cock.</p><p>Far worse ways to go, Hadrian mused. He dug his fingers against the back of Apolline's head and pumped down her throat. Hadrian guided back and forth and rode his cock down her throat, while Adrianna leaned down and sucked on his balls. She worshipped Hadrian all over.</p><p>"Our king will only get the very best from us," Adrianna said. "Won't he, sister?"</p><p>Hadrian broke out into a smile, and put his cock between Adrianna's very impressive cock sucking lips. The Dragon grabbed her head and guided his prick all the way down her throat.</p><p>From sister to sister, Hadrian plunged his manhood deep into their mouths. They fed on him, the lust in their eyes impressive when he switched between them. Hadrian knew what these two cock-hungry vixens wanted.</p><p>Three, Hadrian corrected himself. Because, Amelia was still there and about ready to lose every bit of self control she had. He just flashed a grin at the Bones heiress who fired him an agitated look back. Well, he could tell she wanted him, and he was going to give it to her.</p><p>Finally, Amelia Bones received a huge cock rammed into her ass compliments of the Dragon. Namely the cock attached the powerful sorcerer. Amelia's body had been contorted. Hadrian ran his hands down her body and very casually rocked her with a few more pumps.</p><p>Hadrian slapped his balls down against Amelia's body. Adrianna and Apolline waited in the wings for Hadrian to get done pounding this formidable witch into a gushing mess. Hadrian pushed down and cupped Amelia's breasts to channel as much powerful magic through her as possible. To her never ending delight, Hadrian milked at her breasts and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"The most respected Minister in a long time," Hadrian said. "In public, a strong witch. Behind closed doors, nothing but a cock pet ready to take me for as long as I desire."</p><p>Amelia never ceased or got tired of Hadrian reminding her who was in control as far as the bedroom was concerned. She submitted to but one man and what a man. Hadrian's fingers traced patterns against Amelia's stiff nipples and he dragged her closer to the breaking point.</p><p>"One more time. Before I feed these two."</p><p>A pair of horny Veela might not be good for the structural integrity of her office. So Amelia agreed that Hadrian should feed them and soon. Hadrian pinned Amelia down and kept plowing inside of her. Hadrian's fingers slipped all over her and got the most out of this ride.</p><p>One more time, for the road, Amelia Bones became unglued and tightened her walls around Hadrian. Hadrian crammed deep as possible until he really got her going. Amelia tightened around him and released all of the backed up lust in her body for him.</p><p>Hadrian gave her a long passionate kiss. A promise which Hadrian would be back to Amelia and back fucking her, sooner rather than later. Although he had some unfinished business to tend to.</p><p>The moment Hadrian pulled out, Apolline and Adrianna dove down onto him. They took turns caressing his manhood and sucking his cock. Hadrian peered into their blue eyes, both of them locked onto Hadrian with big smiles between them.</p><p>"Now, what am I going to do with you two?</p><p>The question already had been answered when ropes wrapped around the two sisters. The older set of Delacour sisters received Hadrian's hands all over them. His strong powerful hands caressed Apolline and Adrianna to really get them going. Their pussies pulsed from Hadrian going between them.</p><p>Hadrian spread Apolline's legs and guided his cock all the way down into her. The succulent feeling of her pussy wrapped around him dragged Hadrian all the way inside of her. Apolline's hips pumped up and down to meet Hadrian when he went into her.</p><p>"Fortunately, I have some good ideas exactly what to do to you both."</p><p>Their minds linked together and caused a feedback loop of pleasure to ping back and forth between their overstimulated brains. Hadrian casually pressed his hand against Apolline's breast and squeezed it. The mother of two of his lovely companions squirted all over the place.</p><p>Then there was the Veela Queen, about ready to lose it. Amelia crawled on top of Adrianna and rubbed her breasts against Adrianna's face.</p><p>"You can keep thanking me," Amelia said.</p><p>Adrianna did and buried her face between Amelia's luscious chest. Those breasts pressed against her mouth as Adrianna did everything she could to please the Minister of Magic. While her sister was getting pounded by Hadrian off to the side.</p><p>Hadrian pressed his hand against Apolline and caused her hips to launch a little bit closer. Apolline milked Hadrian's prick the deeper he went inside of her. Hadrian guided his hands all the way down Apolline's lovely legs and plunged down into her with an endless ride driving her completely wild.</p><p>"Cum for me, my slutty Veela MILF!"</p><p>Apolline obeyed her master and received a good stuffing of his cock all the way down into her body. Her tight walls squeezed him when he rammed deeper and deeper into her. One more orgasm could set her off.</p><p>Fortunately, for Amelia's office furniture, Hadrian's restraints tempered Apolline's powers.</p><p>Hadrian finished riding Apolline. The smooth silken caresses of her insides rubbed him up and down until Hadrian pulled all the way out of her.</p><p>Amelia climbed off of Adrianna and left her open for him. Hadrian smiled and climbed on top of the Queen. Every inch of her beautiful flesh molded up against Hadrian's hands. Hadrian rubbed her vigorously until he reduced her to a raging climax.</p><p>"Please, my King!" Adrianna said.</p><p>Queen Adrianna of the Veelas received Hadrian's prick down into her hot body. Her insides were like fire around his cock. Hadrian pinned her down and smashed her pussy on an endless loop. Hadrian flicked his finger against her and very casually played with her.</p><p>Closer, Hadrian edged closer. He had Adrianna right where he wanted her. His prick pressed all the way down into her and kept filling up her body. Adrianna thrusted her hips up to meet Hadrian. Hadrian held her and thought about releasing himself into her.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out and switched positions. Amelia, Adrianna, and Apolline had all been lined up. Plunged with Hadrian's prick when he dove from hole to hole and filled up their bodies from behind. Hadrian explored their insides, with all three of them competing for him.</p><p>Adrianna's pride got the better of her. She wanted Hadrian to bust his load into her and fill her pussy up from behind. Hadrian guided his hands all over and plunged deeper into her. Adrianna gasped and tightened around Hadrian when he continued to fill her up.</p><p>So close, and yet so far. Hadrian switched from Adrianna and then to her sister. Apolline's hungry insides formed a tight seal around Hadrian when he rode her from behind. His balls seized up and he got closer. Closer, but he made Apolline break before he did.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Apolline and put both sisters into a state of constant orgasm. He climbed behind Amelia and the Minister of Magic braced herself for the monster which was going to enter her. Hadrian grabbed ahold of Amelia and smashed her pussy vigorously from behind. Amelia tightened around him.</p><p>The never ending ride of Hadrian buried deep inside of her, sent Amelia Bones to a level of pleasure beyond anything she ever thought possible. Hadrian worked over her body. Every inch of Amelia's toned body received her.</p><p>"Looks like the Minister just got boned," Hadrian remarked.</p><p>Oh, Amelia closed her eyes. It was good that he was fucking her so hard she could not react, because otherwise she would have rolled her eyes at the pun. Hadrian pressed his fingers against Amelia's chest and pounded into her. His balls slapped against her and left marks on her pale flesh.</p><p>Hadrian speared deeper and deeper into her. He squeezed deep into her tight ass and spanked her a couple more times. Something about spanking a woman who was supposed to be the highest authority in magical Britain already got Hadrian off.</p><p>And speaking of getting off, his balls tightened and he erupted inside of Amelia's hungry pussy. He pinned her down and repeatedly filled her pussy until his seed finished spilling inside of her.</p><p>Hadrian finished dumping his cum into Amelia. Her inner walls clamped down onto him and proceeded to milk every last drop of cum from his balls, into her body.</p><p>Amelia Bones dropped down, breathing heavily. Oh, she had a hell of a workout, but that was always the case with Hadrian. She looked up and noticed both Apolline and Adrianna closing in on either side.</p><p>Both of these Veela goddesses dove in and prepared to suck the gift Hadrian left inside of her, out of her. Amelia could only accept what two feisty creatures did to her.</p><p>If they wanted to show their gratitude, who was Amelia to stop them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry/Amelia/Susan Bones</strong>
</p><p>Adrianna and Apolline might have left, but now Amelia still rode Hadrian with vigor. Her desk converted back to a desk and Amelia pounded her pussy onto Hadrian's cock while he sat on the chair like he owned the place.</p><p>In some strange way, Amelia figured he did. Hadrian's hands ran up and cupped her breasts. He caused Amelia to become unglued for him. She milked him hard, her pussy quivering and gushing for him as he rammed her down onto him. Hadrian had her right where he wanted her.</p><p>And she danced to his tune like a puppet on a string. Hadrian milked her nipples and sent Amelia over the edge of the pleasure.</p><p>Adrianna and Apolline left to check to see where the research effort to locate their first Queen would go. Hadrian had not gotten a chance to pump Aphrodite for further information, due the goddess playing hard to get. Which was fine, because two could play that game.</p><p>Hadrian squeezed Amelia's juicy ass while she bounced with more passion. The office door opened.</p><p>"Hello, Hadrian, Auntie Amelia."</p><p>Susan stepped into the office, casually, as if it was the most common sight in the world to see her aunt riding the cock of the most powerful sorcerer in the world. And in some ways, it was very common to Susan. Susan undid the front of her ropes and revealed she had some lacy red lingerie underneath.</p><p>"Looks like your relief has come, Minister. Take a break."</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Amelia and allowed her to land on her desk with a thumb. Thank Morgana for small favors. Hadrian turned his attention towards Susan. Susan shifted her panties and Hadrian went down on her.</p><p>"If Nymphadora's lead pans out, we have enough to move forward," Susan said in between sharp breaths. "But, you're confident it is."</p><p>Hadrian smiled and tweaked her clit.</p><p>"Yes, it is," Hadrian said. "Most certainly. Nym's been working on this for weeks. If the goblins try anything, we have more than enough to shut them down for good."</p><p>They were disgraced enough as was. Especially with some of the people they were in bed with, all in the name of greed and sticking it to the Wizarding World. Hadrian climbed on top of Susan and pulled her breasts out to very casually play with them. Susan moaned in Hadrian's ear when he toyed with her chest.</p><p>"Just say the word."</p><p>"NOW!"</p><p>Susan showed how feisty she could be and grabbed Hadrian's prick. Her aunt sat right on the desk, across them them while Hadrian turned Susan into his own personal fuck sleeve. Hadrian guided his prick deep into Susan. He was at the edge after he fucked Amelia earlier.</p><p>Every stroke, Susan savored. She knew Hadrian closed in on his orgasm and he had a huge load in his balls just primed after fucking Amelia. Hadrian did slow it down just long enough to toy with Susan's breasts and squeeze them. She let out another hungry moan when Hadrian pounded deep inside of her pussy.</p><p>"Going to let you have it," Hadrian groaned. "After you though."</p><p>Hadrian cupped Susan's delicious globes and milked them as fast as possible. The Dragon's skilled hands set Susan all the way to the tipping point and brought her hips bucking up. Hadrian rammed deep into the Bones heiress and rode her until she had been reduced to a gushing wreck.</p><p>Then, Hadrian pinned her down and plowed down into her body. His balls slapped against Susan's thighs when her juicy insides grabbed him and sucked him down into her. Hadrian's touches riled Susan up and then with one more grunt, he unloaded inside of her pussy.</p><p>Hadrian spilled his seed deep into Susan's waiting pussy. He grabbed her hips and plunged into her to unload all of his seed into her. Susan clamped down onto Hadrian and milked him with blast after blast of seed spilling inside of her body until she was an overflowing wreck.</p><p>The Dragon pulled back and grinned. He palmed Susan's breast and squeezed it. More cum leaked out of her pussy as he pulled out.</p><p>"Amelia."</p><p>The Minister rose up and moved towards between her niece's thighs. Susan managed to gain a moment of clarity in a sea of endless lust and focused her attention on her Aunt.</p><p>"I've left the report on your desk...your other desk, the one by the door."</p><p>"I'm certain your work is excellent as usual," Amelia said. "And I thank you for letting me catch my breath."</p><p>What Amelia did next left Susan breathless. The Minister of Magic dove into her niece's overflowing cum and gorged on the seed of their mutual lover. Amelia popped her lips all the way down and savored the seed which overflowed from Susan's cunt down to the last drop.</p><p>Susan clutched onto the back of Amelia's head. This had been a never ending reminder of just how skilled Amelia was. Susan learned many things from her aunt, but there were a few things which Amelia had yet to teach her horny niece.</p><p>A smile crossed Amelia's face when she left Susan's pussy and finished swallowing Hadrian's cum. The Bones women turned their attention towards Hadrian.</p><p>"Let's treat our lord," Amelia said.</p><p>Susan and Amelia surrounded the powerful sorcerer on either side. Hadrian groped their bodies while they kissed and licked his. They were bountiful in assets and curves. Hadrian knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive them completely wild. Their moans escalated when Hadrian took turns cupping their breasts in turn.</p><p>Hadrian groped the delicious tits of both Bones women. The lust which burned through the eyes of these two redhead vixens just brought a smile to Hadrian's face.</p><p>Especially when he figured what was going to happen next. Susan and Amelia went on either side of Hadrian's cock and ensnared his cock in a delightful double tit shot. The ample tits of both niece and aunt wrapped around Hadrian. The two redheads smothered Hadrian's length in tit-flesh.</p><p>The perk of being a powerful sorcerer had been driven home. Amelia and Susan leaned in and kissed each other over the tip of Hadrian's prick as they continued to double tit fuck him. Their mouths, their hot mouths pressed against his prick and they pleasured him all over.</p><p>"Not yet, baby," Susan breathed. "Let us enjoy this a little bit more."</p><p>"Trust me, even if I did finish, there's plenty more."</p><p>They were well aware. The chest mountains of Susan and Amelia pressed against them. Their glorious endowment wrapped Hadrian in heaven. The Dragon palmed their tits and ground them against his cock. He leaned into the titty sandwich until he reached the edge.</p><p>Another sweep and Susan laid face first on her aunt's chest to suck her tits for a moment. Even a Bones woman had been reduced to a drooling idiot at the sight of the tits of another Bones woman. Hadrian allowed Susan to have her fun before he pried her off and rolled her over completely.</p><p>Hadrian performed a charm which made their breasts more sensitive to his touch. Not they needed any help with that, or he did, but it ramped up their pleasure levels. Hadrian pumped their nipples with his fingers. Susan and Amelia screamed and Hadrian, now harder than ever before, slammed deep into Susan's wet cunt from above.</p><p>Susan Bones stretched her wet pussy around Hadrian's prick and sucked him all the way inside of her. The Dragon tightened his grip against his former classmate and fucked her. Her breasts blossomed early at a young age, a hint of what Susan was going to be. They only grew in mass in years. Hadrian tensed his hands around her tits and also spent a few minutes teasing Amelia. He reminded the older witch she was still very much</p><p>Both redheads squirted for Hadrian's touch.</p><p>"Mmm, Susie, you know you love it," Hadrian said. "You love the touch. And you love cumming all over my big fat cock. Almost as your aunt does."</p><p>Susan disagreed, she loved it even more. Any argument left her mind as Hadrian fucked her stupid. His balls slapped down onto her as he walked into her.</p><p>Amelia got on all fours. Anyone else opened that door and the first thing they would see is Hadrian fucking her stupid. Hadrian climbed from behind Amelia.</p><p>He pawed at her tits and groped her ass. Hadrian explored every glorious inch of Amelia's body. She reacted to his touch. No one, witch or wizard, ever made Amelia feel this good. Hadrian reared back and with one plunge, he drove his prick deep inside of her hungry pussy from behind.</p><p>Amelia tightened her walls around Hadrian's prick as he slammed into her. His fingers dug against her ass when he pumped a little bit deeper inside of her. Amelia moaned and allowed Hadrian to push into her depths. His ever present thrusts drove Amelia into a fit of pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian turned Amelia into a gushing wreck for him. Every touch brought Amelia further to the breaking point. And he got close as well.</p><p>The Dragon's huge balls slapped onto Amelia's thighs. They fed her on a constant basis and prepared to edge him a little bit deeper inside of her. The Dragon King smiled and pressed down onto Amelia to make her gush for him a little bit more as he slam fucked her hard from behind.</p><p>"Well, Minister, I think you've earned that."</p><p>Hadrian repeatedly used her as his cum dump and Amelia had no choice, other than sit back and take it. And she took it, another load of cum deep inside of her pussy. Hadrian's hands worked down over Amelia and repeatedly spilled his load down inside of her body.</p><p>The Dragon King's balls tightened and released into Amelia. No matter how many times he did this, he would never tire of erupting and burying his load into Amelia's hungry pussy. Amelia squeezed him and milked the final spurt of seed into her body.</p><p>Susan rose up, eyes shifted, and her lips smacking together. The Bones heiress waited for Hadrian to pull out. She dove down into Amelia's overstuffed pussy and began eating her out.</p><p>"Just couldn't let your aunt catch her breath, could you?"</p><p>Hadrian squeezed and spanked Susan's ass. The red marks which he left on her pale ass when he slapped her on the ass showed just how much he owned her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry/Amy Pond(Doctor Who)</strong>
</p><p>"We're closer. So much closer now."</p><p>Amy Pond wrapped her fingers around Hadrian's cock and stroked it. The time angel looked gleeful and Hadrian could not wait to bring the lust out of her. He ensnared Amy into a kiss and pulled her closer. The glorious redhead dressed in a pair of tight black shorts and a tank top which barely concealed her lovely midriff.</p><p>She looked good enough to eat, so Hadrian devoured.</p><p>Time travel taught Hadrian many things. There were multiple probable futures. And some of them were very much doomed. And in those doomed futures, there were capable and eager women. Hadrian felt that it was necessary to rescue them from a doomed fat.</p><p>As he kissed Amy's tight midriff, Hadrian recalled each individual possibility of the future in his mind. He wiggled Amy out of her tight shorts. There would be just more women waiting to be brought into a better world.</p><p>The more collective mates Hadrian took on, the greater his power grew. One might argue that Hadrian was already powerful enough. But, he disagreed.</p><p>And there would be some who would whine that he should save some women for other men. Hadrian felt his stomach roll at disgust at the thought of such beautiful and deserving women being saved as a consolation prize. Hadrian was not in the business of giving out participation trophies just for existing.</p><p>Hadrian ensured his reality would be one where he would rule over. Because, otherwise, the world would decay.</p><p>One thing that would never decay would be his lust for women. Namely this sexy Scottish siren beneath him. Amy registered her pleasure from Hadrian slipping his tongue inside of her. He topped off Amy with one of the more intense orgasms she ever experienced.</p><p>Amy had worked long and hard to get everything ready for Hadrian. The Dragon King did so much for her and many others. And she owed him personally. No matter how many times Amy surrendered herself to Hadrian, she never tired of feeling his touch. And his tongue, it was skilled.</p><p>Every skilled swipe of Hadrian's tongue made Amy's hips buck up to meet his tongue. The Dragon skillfully worked her to an orgasm and her pussy turned into a gushing wreck for him.</p><p>The Dragon sucked her honey down and rose up, with a huge smile on his face. Amy quivered, and spread her legs for the Dragon. Hadrian kissed up and down her beautiful legs. He reached up and pulled her shirt off to gaze upon her beautiful breasts.</p><p>Amy Pond laid on the bed, innocent, and at the same time, horny as hell. She prepared to spread her legs for Hadrian to guide himself into her.</p><p>Hadrian smiled and zeroed in. He held Amy down and prepared to give her a reward for her good hard work. And what better reward for good hard work then a good hard fuck. Hadrian leaned down into Amy and filled her tight cunt up with his cock.</p><p>The time angel became unglued when Hadrian's hands drifted down into her body. Amy's lovely legs ensnared Hadrian. Hadrian traced patterns down them and kissed her to make her delirious. Hadrian's fingers slipped all the way down her back, and made her scream in pleasure for him.</p><p>"Cum for me, my sweet Scottish siren."</p><p>Amy scratched at his back and screamed in the ear of her lover. Hadrian rocked her back and forth and rode her pussy to a squirting orgasm. Amy saw stars from Hadrian smashing into her.</p><p>Hadrian took his time. His manhood slid into her delicious pussy. Hadrian kissed down onto her breasts, on her delightful tummy, and ran his hands through Amy's sexy red hair before he gave her a kiss. Amy cooed underneath his touch and he embraced her tight.</p><p>"I never want this to end."</p><p>Hadrian blew a strand of her hair away to gaze into her beautiful eyes.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Hadrian knew precisely all of the right spots to drive Amy to the edge of madness. Her inner walls tightened around him and proceeded to milk his cock. He got closer, but first he wanted to make Amy feel it.</p><p>He spread Amy's legs and worshipped her all over. He massaged her legs while driving down into her. Amy let out a heavenly gasp, her breath hitting Hadrian's ear.</p><p>"I want you to feel good as well."</p><p>"I am."</p><p>Hadrian kissed Amy on the lips hard. Their limbs entangled each other with Hadrian plunging all the way into Amy. The Dragon's fingers slipped against Amy's hair and pumped down into her. His flesh smacked against hers the deeper he plunged into her. Amy's walls squeezed around him while Hadrian plunged a little bit deeper into her.</p><p>One more deep plunge and Hadrian would have Amy gushing like a fountain. He pulled back, and power fucked her into the bed. Amy matched his motions and the fire in her eyes was strong. Hadrian rammed deep into his time angels. The weight of his balls hit her fair flesh.</p><p>Each action got them closer to their goal. And Amy dragging in Hadrian deeper got him closer. She worked up, feisty in hanging on for the ride. Hadrian pushed deep into her body.</p><p>Hadrian gave Amy everything she wanted. The tightening in his balls resulted in Hadrian emptying every last drop of cum deep into the time angel's body. Amy pushed her hips up and repeatedly allowed Hadrian's cum to spill into her body. Hadrian filled her up completely.</p><p>The Dragon finished emptying his balls into Amy. Amy closed her eyes and smiled. Hadrian held her tight and finished dumping his seed into her body. Amy hung on tight, the loud smacks of Hadrian' going down and hitting her in all of the right spots.</p><p>Clara was right. Nothing like getting her brains fucked out to reset her brains.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry/Lena/Rias Gremory(High School DxD)</strong>
</p><p>Hadrian returned to Lena's penthouse, to get a two for one special. Lena Luthor and Rias Gremory, dressed in slinky, lacy, lingerie. Rias wore red and Lena wore black. In a blink of an eye, the two stripped Hadrian completely naked. The redhead and the ravenette eyed Hadrian's body and he pulled them in closer.</p><p>"Just like old times, the three of us," Rias said. "And a few others as well."</p><p>"I seem to remember nearly getting kicked out because of you," Lena said in between kisses.</p><p>Rias offered an expression of faux innocence. Hadrian had released her breasts, barely constrained in her tight top and channeled an insane amount of power through her body. Hadrian hit all of the right spots and massaged her tits. He cupped them hard and released them.</p><p>It had been a long time since Lena had a chance to taste Rias. Those panties allowed Lena to access this horny devil's cunt easily. Lena pressed her mouth down onto Rias and began to devour her pussy, while Hadrian pulled Lena's panties down and licked her as well.</p><p>Hadrian smiled when he rolled his hands against Lena's inner thigh and very casually pumped his fingers deep inside of her body. Lena tightened her wet pussy walls around his fingers when they went in three at a time.</p><p>"Give me a taste."</p><p>The puppy dog eyes and horny smile which Rias flashed Hadrian looked very adorable. Hadrian slipped his fingers deep into her mouth and allowed Rias to suck on them. Rias bobbed back and forth and reached around to grab Hadrian's prick.</p><p>"She's thirsty for you," Lena said. "I swear, she's going to flood the room."</p><p>"Always am," Rias said.</p><p>Lena backed off and Hadrian climbed on top of Rias. Her bountiful breasts received the full treatment from the skilled sorcerer. He repeatedly and endlessly swiped his fingers against her nipples. Rias twitched and moaned when Hadrian edged into her.</p><p>"You know what I want?"</p><p>Hadrian pinched Rias's nipple while casually channeling a small pleasure bolt of magic down it.</p><p>"Do I?"</p><p>The Gremory heiress let out a cry. Hadrian edged into her a few inches and pulled out. He leaned all the way down into Rias and ground against her. Her hips bucked up to slowly guide Hadrian closer to her. Hadrian leaned in closer and cupped Ria's delicious tit to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"Fuck me! Ram that big cock in me! Make me your cock sleeve."</p><p>"Make you? Oh, honey, since the moment you've met me, you've been that. My cock sleeve and my sexy little devil cum rag."</p><p>Rias let out a cry of passion the second Hadrian rammed his cock into her. He took her pussy hard and this made Rias gush all over his thrusting cock. Hadrian pinned down Rias and smashed her body. Her tight, tight, clenching cunt grabbed onto Hadrian and dragged him all the way into her. Rias clung onto her lover and moaned when he smashed her body on a repeated basis.</p><p>Lena waited in the wings. Hadrian rolled Rias onto her side and drove into her. This allowed him the reach to pay Lena some attention. His fingers drifted between Lena's legs and fingered her. While Rias dove face down into Lena's chest, Hadrian rode her a little bit faster. Hadrian ran his hands through the hair of Rias Gremory and plowed her as fast as he could from behind.</p><p>Rias tightened her walls around Hadrian and proceeded to milk him. His hard cock and his throbbing balls slapped down against her thighs. She wanted it all buried into her, even though Rias knew she would have to work hard for that cum to be dumped into her.</p><p>"Oh, you think you're in control still."</p><p>She did not, but Rias held onto the illusions. Hadrian and Lena molested her from either side and sent her body. They toyed with her and sent Rias over the tipping point. Hadrian guided his hands all over her and nibbled down onto the back of her neck.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>Rias obeyed her master's words. Hadrian had her dancing to his tune like a puppet on a string. Her body twitched and creamed all over the place.</p><p>Next motion brought Rias face down to be prone boned by Hadrian. Hadrian ran his hands down her body and smashed down into her body. Hadrian crammed down into her body and rode her faster and faster. Hadrian's fingers ran down all over her body.</p><p>Lena motioned to Rias to go down on her. Rias did so without thinking. Hadrian smashed deep inside of her body and rode her a little bit faster at the same time Rias ate Lena. Rias had been on autopilot. Her mind had been reduced to little more than mush thanks to what Hadrian was doing. Hadrian pulled her up and cupped her breasts.</p><p>Hadrian geared up Rias for the big one. The one which would cause her mind to shatter. Hadrian pressed down onto Rias and repeatedly slapped his balls into her.</p><p>"Cum for me one more time. And make me cum. If you think you can."</p><p>Rias tightened around Hadrian's pole and milked him. She rose up to the challenge. Need rippled through the lovely devil's body. Her red hair, combined with Lena's juices, stuck to her face. Hadrian pulled her back and yanked her back by the arms. She was put in the position for Lena to climb on top of her and toy with her body as well.</p><p>"She'll come close," Lena said. "Really close."</p><p>Not close enough though. Rias did what she could to milk Hadrian's balls. Hadrian pushed into her and rode her until Rias lost it. She came unglued and tightened herself around Hadrian's manhood while she sucked him all the way into her tight body.</p><p>Rias dropped down. Hadrian caught her and rolled her over onto the bed. Just in time to come face to face with Lena. Lena shoved his cock down her throat and sucked her lover off. Hadrian leaned down into her and pumped his manhood down her throat.</p><p>It took a few seconds before Rias recovered. Well, she rebounded fast, and Hadrian appreciated that. Rias sucked on Hadrian's balls while Lena slurped on his cock. The two formed a tight seal with their mouths around Hadrian's cock and then they returned to their usual positions.</p><p>Hadrian guided them up and turned them both around. Lena and Rias kissed each other. The heat in the room intensified. Hadrian zeroed in on Lena and with one more push, drove his hard prick deep into the pussy of the lovely Luthor heiress.</p><p>"Exactly like old times."</p><p>Hadrian pulled back and smashed Lena for a few strokes. Then to give Lena a break, he grabbed Rias and pounded her relentlessly. He switched back and forth, their inner walls tightened around him. Hadrian went back and forth until he was rocking their bodies.</p><p>"YES!" Lena cried out for him. "OH, YES! DEEPER! I NEED YOU IN ME DEEPER!"</p><p>Rias received a good pounding from Hadrian as well and he switched back from Lena. Their pussies got needier and needier when Hadrian pushed from one to the other. Hadrian knew it would be a tight race to see how he would cum in their tight pussies.</p><p>They both competed relentlessly for Hadrian's release. It became clear that Lena wanted it a little bit more. Hadrian reared back and rammed her.</p><p>"Almost there."</p><p>Rias, ever the good sport, decided to climb behind Hadrian. With the devil's perfect breasts nestled against his back and her pussy against his hips, Rias did all she could to make Hadrian fuck Lena deeper. She grabbed Hadrian's balls and helped milk them.</p><p>The skilled hand of Rias and Lena squeezing him proved to be a winning combination. Hadrian groaned and busted his load deep into Lena's pussy. The warm hot caresses down his veiny cock allowed Hadrian to work all the way into Lena. Lena squirted all over Hadrian and the Dragon pumped deep inside of her body from behind. Hadrian made Lena climax two more times.</p><p>Now, Lena faded into a blissful slumber from Hadrian's actions. Her pussy subconsciously wrung out the last few drops from her lover as he pulled out of her.</p><p>Rias crawled between Hadrian's legs and slipped her moist lips around his pole. She sucked him hard, getting a good taste of Lena's juices. When Rias finished sucking all of the juices off of Hadrian's manhood, the naughty devil used her breasts until he rose up. The minute Hadrian's cock throbbed with male virility, climbed on top of him. Hadrian cupped her breasts.</p><p>"One more ride for the road?" Rias hopefully asked.</p><p>Hadrian smiled and slipped a hand on Rias's ass. He lowered her down onto his cock and she rode him with furious passion.</p><p>Well, while Hadrian tried not to get filled up before dinner, Rias and Lena were a hard combination to say no to.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry/Lily Evans-Potter/Weiss Schnee(RWBY)/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Willow Schnee(RWBY)</strong>
</p><p>Dinner passed, and it was time for the real reason why they were here. Lily ran her hands down the shoulders of one of Hadrian's newest recruits, Willow Schnee. Willow breathed heavily from Lily's skilled hands roaming and touching her in all of the right places down her body. The skilled redhead witched carefully edged her hand between Willow's legs and slowly stroked her pussy.</p><p>In the meantime, Weiss and Winter turned their attention to Hadrian and stripped his clothes off. Each Schnee sister alternated between Hadrian and kissed him. Winter's fingers wrapped around Hadrian's prick and pulled it out of the Dragon's pants. The thick throbbing piece of manhood stuck up.</p><p>"I can never get enough of this," Winter said, while practically drooling.</p><p>Weiss flashed a grin and cupped the underside of Hadrian's balls while giving in a squeeze. She looked up into the Dragon's eyes and planted numerous kisses down onto his neck and chest.</p><p>"Me either."</p><p>The two sister's shared in the Dragon's manhood and slid it between their lips. Slowly, but surely, Winter and Weiss worshipped Hadrian's length. They really got their tempo down and pressed their mouths on either side of their man's long throbbing erection. They casually flicked their tongues over him and licked him from the tip of his head all the way down his base.</p><p>"You two know what you're doing," Hadrian groaned. "Oh, that's it, baby, suck that cock."</p><p>Winter slid her mouth down Hadrian and popped his organ all the way down her throat. The Dragon skillfully grabbed the back of her head and pumped all the way down her throat. His balls swung back and forth and smacked her on the chin when he rocked her.</p><p>Weiss awaited her turn. Her eyes turned to the side and a pulse of pleasure erupted through her body. The view of Lily driving her tongue down into Willow's cunt, while pushing down into her. Weiss always thought Hadrian's mother, from the pictures she saw, to be an extremely beautiful woman. However, she saw her in an entirely different light.</p><p>"Weiss, go and eat my mother's pussy."</p><p>Weiss moved over and enjoyed the tasty redhead witch before her. Which gave Hadrian some private time to enjoy her sister.</p><p>Winter rose up and switched from her mouth to her breasts. Hadrian's hands grabbed the underside of her breasts and casually pumped his prick between her juicy globes. Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper and tit-fucked Winter. Winter closed her breasts against his prick and squeezed tight.</p><p>"That's it," Hadrian groaned. "Pleasure me. Like it's your job."</p><p>"Baby, it's a pleasure," Winter gasped. "Cum all over my slutty face. Remind the world those tits belong to you."</p><p>Hadrian pressed his cock between her tits and made her cry out in pleasure. He pumped and rocked hard into Winter's tits. Her cleavage hugged his manhood and tried to milk him. Hadrian hung on to Winter as tight as he could go. The tingling in his balls slowly caused his cum to bubble to the surface.</p><p>Fully aware his balls could just create more than enough to go around, Hadrian pumped his way between Winter's delicious tits and plowed her. Winter Schnee worked him over to the point where Hadrian was finally ready to burst. And then Hadrian spilled his cum all over Winter's face.</p><p>This show drew Weiss's attention from Lily's pussy. She eyed the cum piling up all over her sister's breasts and licked her lips.</p><p>"Come and share in the bounty," Hadrian said. "I'll be ready when you two are done bonding."</p><p>Weiss scrambled over on top of Winter. The huge load which Hadrian released between her sister's cleavage made Weiss hungry. Weiss Schnee had been deprived and now she would feed. She dove all the way down into her tits and devoured them. Hunger flooded through her eyes while going down on her completely.</p><p>Hadrian positioned himself behind Lily.</p><p>"Mum."</p><p>Lily spread her legs, without thinking about it. Her son caused that kind of reaction to her. His big Alpha Cock stuffed into her body while Lily made the Schnee matriarch climax underneath her mouth. Hadrian pushed down into her, his skillfully hands moving down her body.</p><p>Every few pumps, Hadrian teased Willow's body into desperation. The desperate need to have Hadrian pin her down and show her how a real man treats a woman right. Willow's hips bucked up and Lily slurped her wet pussy when kissing and sucking her. Willow came unglued thanks to Lily's hot mouth marking her and licking her. Oh, Willow thought she saw stars with her eyes rolling all the way into the back of her head.</p><p>Hadrian understood the reaction he had on all three of the Schnee women. He pressed down into his own mother, to continue the tease. And Lily finally stopped going down onto Willow and cried out. She moaned and begged for her son's cock.</p><p>"Perfect," Hadrian said. "Only a perfect woman could give birth to me."</p><p>Lily would have to agree. And she closed her eyes, with Hadrian's hands working down onto her. Hadrian was a gift to all women, a rare man who came along. And he came along to keep riding Lily completely to the breaking point. Hadrian ensnared Lily up in his arms and plunged into her.</p><p>Hadrian casually teased Lily all through her orgasm and hit the right switch. Lily went off on him.</p><p>"Oooh, you fill me up so fucking much!" Lily screamed. "Keep doing that."</p><p>"Always," Hadrian smiled. "But, I think it's Willow's turn. Why don't you have some fun with those two?"</p><p>Lily turned around and smiled. She licked her son's cock one time before the redhead witch crawled over to Weiss and Winter. Both women had been separated and Lily pushed her fingers down into them. She casually pumped their pussies.</p><p>Hadrian laid on top of Willow while his mother played with the fresh meat he brought into the collective. Willow's eyes widened a fraction when Hadrian kissed and licked her breasts. Willow let out another gasp and another harder cry as Hadrian closed in on her. Hadrian rubbed against her.</p><p>"I need you so badly. But, maybe, you should take Weiss and Winter first, and save the best for last."</p><p>"Now, now, Ms. Schnee, before I can pin down your lovely daughters, and fuck them senseless, I have to deal with you. And you know you want this."</p><p>Hadrian elevated Willow's legs above his head and plunged into her. Willow Schnee's hips shot up and met Hadrian when he thrusted into her. She tightened around him and proceeded to milk him when he went into her. Her soft velvety walls squeezed him hard when he thrusted into her.</p><p>"More!" Willow screamed in his ear. "Please, I need more."</p><p>Hadrian grabbed onto Willow tight and kept smashing himself down into her pussy. Her walls contracted and released around him with each thrust. Willow squeezed onto him.</p><p>Lily created two magical dildos and jammed them into the tight pussies of the Schnee sisters. She did her duty as a mother by keeping her son's pets nice and well kept for. All while the magically created duplicate of Hadrian's cock rammed into Lily in mid-air.</p><p>It might not be as good as the real thing, but it would do, for now.</p><p>Hadrian pounded Willow hard into the bed. The moans of all three Schnee women intermingled through the air. Hadrian took control of her body. Red marks appeared on her milky, round breasts from Hadrian smashing down into her.</p><p>Lily grabbed Weiss's ass and fingered her. Weiss whimpered in pleasure with the redhead MILF working her. She was practically a succubus and toyed with Weiss's body in every way.</p><p>"Such a tight little thing. No wonder my son's going to have fun wrecking those holes. You're already having a lot of fun, aren't you, Weiss?"</p><p>Weiss bobbed her head up and down in not so silent agreement. Winter turned her head and sucked on her nipples. And Lily added her second hand into Winter's tight pussy and fondled her. Winter squeezed Lily's fingers.</p><p>The horny witch plowed the pussies of these two sisters, while Hadrian plowed their mother just a few feet away. They came unglued with juices spilling all over Lily's fingers. They gushed out and Lily pulled all the way out.</p><p>"Yum!"</p><p>Weiss and Winter watched with perverted glee as the mother of their mutual lover licked her fingers clean. And then she turned around to watch Hadrian finish up with their mother.</p><p>Hadrian slam-fucked Willow until she became completely and utterly unglued. Her pussy pumped him completely clung on for the ride until Hadrian finished riding her and making her lose it completely for him.</p><p>"We've got to make up for all of those wasted years."</p><p>All of those years were a haze to Willow. What mattered was the moment, the moment where her life officially became. The life where Willow rose up and took Hadrian deep inside of her. Hadrian plunged deep inside of her and rode her pussy until she came unglued for him. She came and squirted his manhood. Her hungry walls clamped down onto him.</p><p>Hadrian turned around and admired his mother's handiwork. And she spread her legs, in anticipation.</p><p>"Ready for a brief ride before you plow those two slutty sisters over there?" Lily asked.</p><p>Hadrian saw how wet Lily was and dove onto his mother. Hadrian pinned Lily down and plowed her. He kissed up Lily's neck. Each thrust got more intense with each kiss. He moved closer and closer until he licked the outside of Lily's earlobe. The Dragon King's hot breath hit her ear when he whispered in it.</p><p>"You have plenty of room to talk when calling someone a slut, don't you?"</p><p>Lily could not deny. But she was only a slut for her son's cock which is currently buried deep into her body. All while Weiss and Winter waited in the wings.</p><p>Hadrian did not keep them waiting for too much longer. He rode Lily to a mind shattering conclusion and sent her hips bucking up and down until he finished her off.</p><p>Slowly, Hadrian pulled out of Lily. And Weiss, with eagerness in her eyes, pounced on Hadrian. Hadrian pressed her mouth down onto his cock and she sucked in. The youngest of the entire group looked angelic when looking into Hadrian's eyes, but there had been something devilish about what she was doing.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this for a long time," Weiss breathed. "Please, Daddy. Hold me down. Fill my pussy.</p><p>Weiss turned around and positioned her wet hole for Hadrian. Hadrian grabbed onto Weiss and filled her pussy up with his throbbing cock. He grabbed onto Weiss's hair and pumped her pussy. His throbbing hard balls smacked down onto her thighs when he rocked inside of her body.</p><p>Hadrian pressed down into Weiss and filled her up. Her hungry cunt swallowed him over and over again. Hadrian picked up the pace and kept burying his long prick into Weiss's hungry pussy. She swallowed his organ and pushed all the way up to meet him.</p><p>"Like me doing that? Tell me when you've had enough?"</p><p>Weiss flashed Hadrian a devilish little smile which showed she never would have enough. Hadrian pinned down and played on her nipples.</p><p>Winter spread her mother's thighs and ate her out. And Lily, Lily returned to have her fun with the two eldest Schnee women. The skilled hands of the horny witch pressed down onto her. Winter spread her legs wide and Lily did a mostly faithful recreation of Hadrian's prick.</p><p>Only mostly because such perfection could only be created properly once. Because otherwise, it would not be perfection. Winter's eyes shifted back.</p><p>Hadrian took his time pleasuring Weiss. He took her down into his arms and plowed down inside of her body. He felt her insides gobble him up and suck him all the way inside of him. Hadrian pinned down Weiss and slam-fucked her pussy.</p><p>Winter's eyes shifted and watched. Her little sister's mind was close to snapping. That was good, very good indeed. Hadrian rode her to the edge.</p><p>"Please, Daddy, my pussy misses you," Winter said. "You know it's so much better than my sister's anyway."</p><p>Hadrian did not rise to the bait. He instead plunged down into Weiss and repeatedly filled her. She pushed all the way up and guided her hungry pussy a little bit closer towards his prick. Hadrian edged his hands down her legs and made her cry out for him.</p><p>"It does, doesn't it, baby girl?" Hadrian asked. "Well, don't worry, I'll be there in a second."</p><p>Lily left Hadrian's path to Winter wide open, and focused her attention on Willow. Willow's hips pumped back and forth from Lily's touches. It was not too long before Lily and Willow entered a very sexy sixty-nine position, their mouths casually pressed against each other.</p><p>Hadrian pinned down at Weiss and kept his eyes focused on Winter, who tried to bait him. A smile made Winter twitch. She wanted Hadrian badly.</p><p>The Dragon would get to the gorgeous older sister in due time. Right now, he pinned the younger one down and kept filling her pussy. His balls slapped down onto her thighs and caused Weiss's hips to jerk up. Hadrian touched her and made her scream for him. A little bit deeper, and the Dragon would have Weiss gushing. He pressed down onto her and filled her pussy.</p><p>"Now!"</p><p>Winter climaxed along with her sister. And Willow finished the Schnee family trifecta and squirted all over the place when Lily plunged tongue first down onto her body.</p><p>Hadrian rode Weiss to the edge and pulled out of her dripping, gaping hole. He turned his attention to Winter and looked down at her. Winter breathed heavily, as she rose up. The sexy woman rose up and impaled herself down on the Dragon's manhood with vigor flashing through her eyes.</p><p>Winter Schnee squeezed around Hadrian's prick and enveloped him inside of her warmth. The depths she went down onto him encased his thick prick down onto her body. Hadrian's hands moved back and forth to allow Winter to plunge back and forth onto him. She slapped down onto his balls and let out another hot moan to release her juices down onto his prick.</p><p>Lily smiled when she watched her son's handiwork. She secured the other two Schnee women to the bed, for future exploration. Then, Lily enjoyed the show of Winter as she impaled herself up and down onto Hadrian's majestic cock.</p><p>"You're making a go at it, aren't you?" Hadrian asked. "And you're almost there. And I'm closer than I thought I'd be. But, can you last? Do you think you can withstand this?"</p><p>"I will!" Winter moaned.</p><p>She spoke with the confidence and authority which made Winter very attractive. Hadrian guided his prick deep into Winter and rode her through the next orgasm. Winter clung onto Hadrian for dear life. Hadrian milked out her gripping cunt until he let her go again.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Hadrian teleported and slammed deep into Willow. Willow registered her very pleasant surprise when Hadrian pushed down into her body and proceeded to smash her. Hadrian had his hands all over her MILF ass while he played with her.</p><p>Hadrian switched upon Willow's ultimate climax and slammed his thick prick into Weiss's hungry box. Weiss closed around Hadrian's prick and sucked him into her body. She looked like quite the sight, pinned down into the bed and having her pussy shoved full of Hadrian's mighty rod.</p><p>"Go for it, my snow angel."</p><p>Weiss flexed her walls around Hadrian and tried to make him climax. She failed and collapsed onto the bed.</p><p>Then, Hadrian grabbed Winter's hips, draped over the older sister the side of the bed, and began to plow into her. For Winter, only seconds passed since she was riding Hadrian. In less than a blink of an eye later, Hadrian pinned her down and proceeded to prone bone her relentlessly in the side of the bed.</p><p>"Almost there."</p><p>Winter felt her orgasm increase.</p><p>"Mmmm, Daddy, fill me up!" Winter breathed. "Please, sir, I need your powerful cum in my body. Just do it. Those balls...they should be mine. I'm your favorite little cum slut, aren't I?"</p><p>"Well, you're making a play for it."</p><p>Hadrian pounded Winter relentlessly and felt her tighten around him. Hadrian dragged his fingers down the back of Winter's body and kept slamming into her body. Her inner walls tightened around him and proceeded to milk Hadrian relentlessly.</p><p>The Dragon could feel his balls tighten. Closer, closer. He wanted to let Winter go completely and slammed into her to dump his cum into her.</p><p>Finally, Hadrian finished and Winter could not be more thrilled that Hadrian proceeded to dump his cum inside of her body. Hadrian's fingers slipped against her nipples and pumped her full of so much cum her stomach was spelled up completely.</p><p>The moment Hadrian pulled out of Winter, Weiss and Willow both raced to be the one to lick his cock clean of the juices of their sister/daughter.</p><p>Winter experienced the talented tongue of Lily Evans-Peverell jammed inside of her wet pussy. Her legs spread as Lily dug around to feast on her son's cum and she could not believe something this erotic just overwhelmed her.</p><p>The fun between both of these families would go on throughout the night. And Lily was right, if Amanda and Emily were here, things would be even more chaotic, but oh so hot.</p><p>Oh, Hadrian's twin sisters would be miffed that they missed out on the fun, but Hadrian always made it up to them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nora Darhk(Flashback); Nora Darhk+Charlie/Clotho(DC Legends of Tomorrow)+ Astra Logue(DC Legends of Tomorrow)(Flashback); Nora/Lily Evans(Flashback); Nymphadora Tonks; Bellatrix Black; Bellatrix/Nymphadora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9(Harry/Nora Darhk(Flashback); Harry+Nora Darhk+Charlie/Clotho(DC Legends of Tomorrow)+ Astra Logue(DC Legends of Tomorrow)(Flashback); Harry/Nora/Lily Evans(Flashback); Hadrian/Nymphadora Tonks; Hadrian/Bellatrix Black; Hadrian/Bellatrix/Nymphadora)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Hadrian boarded a plane and flew out to Central City. While he could just as easily teleport from one by to another, flying relaxed Hadrian, gave him plenty of time to get his thoughts together and get plenty done. Nym had information for him when he would arrive in Central City.</p><p>It had been a long road for Hadrian to get to this point. The Dragon thought back to how this started, in a timeline which had been long since altered for the better. Hadrian recalled that point with great clarity. While he kicked back for the flight, the Dragon's mind reflected on how things were before the big change. His mind drifted when he was in a more angsty frame of mind and quite frankly, rightfully so. But, still, it made Hadrian cringe because he did not have the confidence overall.</p><p>Hadrian flashed back to that point where everything changed.</p><hr/><p>Harry dropped into the bed of his bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive. Infuriated did not even adequately describe how Harry felt right now. Dementors attacked him, he defended himself, and now he was the one who was in trouble. People acted like he did something wrong. His so-called friends did not even bother to say anything to him, and Harry thought that if he was not forced to stay with the Dursleys for this long then none of this would have happened.</p><p>Then again, they left him here, to deal with the fallout of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry stewed in his own agitation regarding Dumbledore. Because, apparently Dumbledore could not tell him anything that was going on. Harry asked Dumbledore why Voldemort attacked him all of those years ago and Dumbledore gave him an excuse which Harry swallowed at the time.</p><p>Harry just sank onto his bed. The desire to punch something overwhelming him. Maybe he should calm down before there was an accidentally discharged bit of magic that caused the Ministry to jump down his throat again. He couldn't believe that those idiots thought he just performed a Patronus charm just for the hell of it.</p><p>But, given how Fudge refused point blank to accept that Voldemort was back, maybe the Ministry was that stupid.</p><p>A bright light illuminated Harry's room. At first, he thought that someone had pulled in their driveway, but the light began to sparkle and the room illuminated with a blinding light. The second Harry adjusted his sight, he saw a surprising sight.</p><p>A dark-haired young woman stood in his room, dressed in a blue dress and what could be described as a tiara. This woman was good looking, but at the same time, looked like she just stepped out of some fairy tale book.</p><p>"Who are you?" Harry asked.</p><p>Tense did not begin to describe Harry. He could sense high magic and the last two times magical creatures appeared on Privet Drive, it did not end too well. Dobby and then the Dementors.</p><p>"Hello Harry, my name is Nora and I'm your fairy godmother."</p><p>Oh, right, that makes perfect sense.</p><p>"So, fairy godmother?" Harry asked calmly.</p><p>"Yes, I know it's...it's a bit much," Nora said. "But, I come to visit those who are underneath eighteen who are in desperate need for help. Normally, my charges are younger, but your circumstances are different. Yes, you're not in a very good mental state."</p><p>Harry snorted, unable to help himself.</p><p>"Nora?" Harry asked. "I was just sent a letter from the Ministry of Magic because I used a Patronus Charm on Dementors...I really don't know if you even…."</p><p>"I understand," Nora commented. "You're...not happy. And you haven't been happy for sometime. You've been lying to yourself, Harry, about how you're fine. But you're not fine."</p><p>"No, I'm not," Harry said. "I...I really don't want to bother you with my problems."</p><p>"It's my job to be bothered," Nora said. "Obviously you've been sent to a place which you hate, and you feel lonely and abandoned."</p><p>Something about Nora's voice softened, and Harry wondered if Nora knew how he was feeling. Or maybe, he was just that desperate to find someone to connect with. He was not going to get any empathy with the Dursleys, that much was for certain.</p><p>"There's this Dark Lord who is after me," Harry said. "I just wish I knew why."</p><p>Suddenly, a glass orb manifested in Harry's hand. Harry raised his eyebrow, and Nora gave him a smile.</p><p>"Open it."</p><p>Harry opened it up, and the image of Professor Trelawney appeared. She spoke which Harry only heard a few times before.</p><p>"<em>"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."</em></p><p>Harry blinked. Dumbledore mentioned Trelawney only had one prophecy, and he did not connect the dots now. It made too much sense. So, Voldemort and Harry could not live peacefully until one was dead.</p><p>"Harry, I wish I could, given how much of a problem he is, but that's one of the things I can't grant you," Nora said. "I can't kill people, I can't bring people back from the dead, it's just too much of a mess."</p><p>"Right, well," Harry said. "There's a lot about this prophecy that I don't understand. What's the power anyway?"</p><p>"The ability to inspire great loyalty, not through fear, but through love," Nora said. "At least, that's what I feel. There's some power locked deep inside of you, that's been chained up for some time. It's my responsibility to tell you as your fairy godmother, that it's what's keeping you protected in this house, although it is a coerced magical contract so it has some nasty side effects on you. Both physically and mentally."</p><p>"It's…."</p><p>"If I unlock your powers, your Headmaster will know," Nora told him. "As will the Ministry."</p><p>"Well, I wish that no one, could detect any magic not done in this house," Harry said.</p><p>Nora closed her eyes and suddenly all monitor spells were relaying the signal that no magic was being performed. At least until they moved closer.</p><p>"Done?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Done," Nora said. "So are we going to do this? I should warn you, it can be overwhelming you."</p><p>"I wish I had full access to the powers which the Dark Lord knows not."</p><p>A golden light emitted from Harry's eyes. Suddenly, he slipped off his glasses and perfect vision one hundred percent. His body reclaimed all of the power which these coerced protection spells leached out of him. Suddenly, a thirst erupted through him and Harry could not understand what's happening.</p><p>Nora Darhk stared across the room. She wondered what was happening to Harry.</p><p>"Harry, take a deep breath," Nora told him. "Calm down. It's...shit, you're an incubus. That's unexpected. I'm going to need help to…"</p><p>
  <strong>Harry/Nora Darhk(Flashback)</strong>
</p><p>Harry slammed his lips onto Nora's and kissed her. He pulled Nora in and made out with her. Nora knew she should pull away because this was a dangerous breach of ethics. But with each kiss, Nora felt her will spiraling over the cliff.</p><p>"I can't control this, but I need you," Harry said.</p><p>"I know you need me, honey," Nora breathed. "You've been starved for years."</p><p>"Well, you said it's your duty to help me," Harry whispered into Nora. "Why don't you change into something sexier than that dress and tiara?"</p><p>Nora obediently changed out and she realized she obeyed Harry without him making it a wish. Nora sat on Harry's lap, dressed in lacy black and green lingerie. Harry leaned in and kissed her one more time. Harry ran his fingers down her body and casually worked his way down her with more kisses.</p><p>"I've never done this before," Harry warned her.</p><p>Nora leaned in to him and kissed him. Oh, his mouth was so addicting, she had to keep kissing him. If Harry's mouth was addicting, she could not wait to taste the rest of him.</p><p>"Then I'll be your first," Nora said. "It's throbbing. It needs me. Let me make your wishes all come true."</p><p>Nora undid Harry's pants and released his cock. It sprung up high in the air and Harry even raised an eyebrow at the size of his length. Nora knew it had grown, likely because the power drain over fourteen years stunted Harry's growth. Nora gave Harry wet, passionate kisses all over him. The musk filled Nora Darhk's nostrils as she moved towards the powerful sorcerer and hungered for his cock.</p><p>"Suck it."</p><p>Again, another statement, not a wish. Nora's cheeks bulged as she stuck Harry's cock down into her throat. Harry leaned all the way in and guided her mouth all the way down onto him. Harry held onto the back of her hair, with Nora helpfully tying her hair back in a ponytail. Both so she could look Harry in the eyes while he face-fucked her, and also so he could grab onto her ponytail.</p><p>"Shit, Nora, I can't hold back."</p><p>Nora fondled his balls and inhaled her charge's cock. Nothing else mattered than making Harry happy. And the second Harry's seed pumped down Nora's throat, she gushed all over her panties. The taste of Harry's seed was addicting. Like strawberries mixed with yogurt, Nora slurped it down like an addictive treat.</p><p>His cum would taste like whatever pleased the taste buds of each of his lovers. Which would increase that addiction. A small rational part of Nora realized she should not swallow his cum, but she did. And the minute the cum hit her stomach, Nora came in her panties.</p><p>The moment Nora rose up, Harry jumped onto her and pulled her bra out. Her breasts popped out and Harry squeezed them. Nora shuddered when Harry experimented and worked with her. His cock was hard just after discharging it from her and rubbed against Nora's stomach.</p><p>"I need to taste you."</p><p>Nora spread her legs for Harry and Harry dove all the way in to eat her pussy. Oh ,damn, that tongue was deep inside of her. Nora closed her eyes and casually shifted her public hair into a snake shape. Sure enough, that inspired Harry to begin to use Parseltongue on her pussy. The skilled strokes brought Nora's hips up and down when Hadrian rammed down inside of her. The handsome sorcerer licked and went down on her.</p><p>"Yes, baby. Get me nice and wet for that big fat cock of yours."</p><p>Nora squirted into Harry's mouth. Her lovely taste spilled into Harry's mouth. Harry edged his tongue into her and kept licking her extremely hard. Nora leaned back, legs spread, and Harry climbed on top of her.</p><p>Harry kissed Nora's neck and her breasts. The legs of his sexy fairy godmother spread. The lovely young brunette was hot and tight when the tip of his cock pushed into her.</p><p>"I wish you were mine forever."</p><p>Oh, fuck, did he did that on purpose? Nora's insides went molten as her entire body accepted that Harry would be the only one to give her the mass amount of satisfaction. Harry leaned deep inside of her and stuffed down into Nora. The Incubus was starving and he fed off of Nora's magic.</p><p>"Careful babe not to drain me," Nora gasped a couple of minutes later.</p><p>Harry pulled back and played with Nora's nipples. He hated the fact that he went so long without sex. Now, he wanted nothing more to plunge his cock into as many tight, hungry pussies as possible. Harry slapped his balls down onto Nora and kept pumping inside of her. He rode her orgasm and made her cum.</p><p>The second Harry pulled out, Harry motioned for the sexy fairy godmother to turn around. Nora got on all fours and put her ass in the air. Harry leaned in to Nora and climbed all over her body. His throbbing cock slid into her tight pussy from behind and began to fuck inside of her.</p><p>"Think I might be the one worrying about you drowning me. Can't get enough of this pussy. I'm going to fuck you as often as I can get my arms around you. And any other woman I want."</p><p>"And you really could," Nora gasped. "Make me cum! Smash my hot pussy. Fill me and split me in half! You're doing so good baby. You're a natural. It was a criminal those evil old wizards tried to lock this away. Jealous that they could not be as a fraction good as you."</p><p>"Likely," Harry responded.</p><p>Harry hammer fucked Nora's pussy and made her tighten around his pole. She squeezed him and Harry slapped his balls down onto her thighs to keep driving down inside of her. Nora hungered for more of him. His big throbbing prick slammed into her. His balls slapped harder and harder again.</p><p>The Boy-Who-Lived got closer to the edge. Each time Nora sucked him in, he wondered if she had some succubus blood in her. Her insides felt so nice, so tight,and so velvety. Harry pumped down inside of her and proceeded to fill her nice, snug pussy with his big cock. The skilled sorcerer pumped all the way into her and rode her to the finish. His balls tightened as he got closer to the breaking point and closer to the finish.</p><p>First, Harry allowed Nora to finish all over his cock. Then, with one more push, he rammed down into her and filled her all the way up. Each stroke caused more confidence to build along with the amount of cum filling her. He kept climaxing and climaxing into her.</p><p>Nora felt her fate had been sealed the second he came inside of her body. Well, there will be far worse fates than getting Harry's potent seed inside of her body. Nora cried out for more as Harry pumped her full of cum. Blast after blast of white hot seed spilled inside of her body.</p><p>Harry rode her all the way to a finish and pounded Nora out she laid face down onto the bed. Nora thought she was completely spent. The second Harry rolled her over and waved his cock in front of her mouth, Nora began to go to town on Harry's cock.. Those eyes made Nora shudder. So much power, as his endless mouth slamming increased to a brand new level.</p><p>Thanks to their connection, as Harry's power increased, so did Nora's. They kept feeding in each other as Harry took her over and over again and filled her pussy and mouth over and over again.</p><hr/><p>Nora laid on top of Harry and massaged his muscles. They had gone at it for a long time, and despite Nora's mind screaming at her to stop, those screams became less prominent. She sought out Harry to fill her over and over again. Nora pulled him closer towards him and planted a few hot kisses down his body.</p><p>"This was nice," Harry said. "But as long as Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the rest of the Ministry are still around, I'm going to have some problems. Hell, my problems started when Wormtail sold out my parents to Voldemort. He never should have been the secret keeper."</p><p>"You still would have the power to defeat him," Nora said. "But, I think life would be easier if your mother survived. Because, your power comes from her. And she might have been able to help you channel it sooner."</p><p>"You can't bring back the dead," Harry said. "But, maybe…."</p><p>Nora pressed a finger to Harry's lip.</p><p>"I know you want to, but that's rewriting fourteen years of reality," Nora said. "You're going to need something more powerful. You're going to have to reweave fate itself to pull off a change like that without reality collapsing in on itself."</p><p>Nora suddenly stopped. Of course. This could solve a lot of problems.</p><p>"You know of something, don't you?" Harry asked.</p><p>"It's a big ask," Nora said. "It's called the Loom of Fate. And I'm going to need help. Both from you and from...well they're going to have to get something out of the deal. The problem is, if we use the Loom to rewrite this reality, then someone could in theory use the Loom to undo reality."</p><p>Nora closed her eyes and Harry casually pulled her in. They exchanged a kiss and Harry leaned closer towards her.</p><p>"I wish for the Loom. And whatever you need to make this work."</p><p>Three objects appeared in Harry's room at his feet. One was his Invisibility cloak, the other was a strange stone which hissed dark magical energy, and the other was a wand. Harry recognized it instantly.</p><p>"Dumbledore's wand?" Harry asked. "Why?"</p><p>"Because, it's part of three magical artifacts known as the Deathly Hallows, and you're the Master of Death. Or at least you will be once you officially lay claim to the artifacts."</p><p>Two women, both dark-skinned, arrived in the room. The taller one dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top and leather jacket which meant she would not look too out of place at a Rock concert. The other dressed in a very form fitting black dress which drew attention to her body and it was a body made for sin.</p><p>"I wouldn't touch the stone right now if I were you," the dress wearing woman. "Dark magic is radiating off of it. Soul magic. Looks like someone split their soul. Multiple times. They're not going to have a very pleasant afterlife."</p><p>"Right, I guess we should take care of that," Harry said. "Nora, can you take care of it?"</p><p>Nora nodded and waved her hand to crack the soul open. The dress wearing woman opened up a portal which caused the soul shade to disappear into oblivion.</p><p>"Where did you send it?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Hell," she remarked. "My home. Well where I spent half of my life. My name is Astra Logue."</p><p>"And my name is Clotho," the leather jacket wearing women said.</p><p>"Clotho, like one of the fates?"</p><p>"Yes," she said with a sigh. "My sisters and I, for the longest time, we weaved fate. But, it was...very restrictive and I didn't like how we just controlled every moment out of everyone's life. So I took the fate, broke it, and separated the pieces. Scattered them to different Earths. Which worked out well until there was this Crisis thing that happened and merged all the Earths together so...yeah, pain in the arse. And we wanted to collect all of the pieces to help...well help fix a couple of things."</p><p>"Well, pleasure to meet you, Clotho," Harry told her.</p><p>"Call me Charlie, everyone does," she said. "Oh, it's an honor to meet the Dragon. Or the reason why the Loom was created in the first place."</p><p>"The Dragon?" Harry asked.</p><p>He tested the moniker and liked it better than the Boy-Who-Lived.</p><p>"We're getting a bit ahead of ourselves," Nora said. "If Harry becomes Master of Death, then he will be able to use the Loom, with our help. We can fix things."</p><p>Nora turned to Charlie.</p><p>"Get your sisters off of your back."</p><p>Nora locked eyes to Astra.</p><p>"Bring your mother back and prevent you from being sent to hell."</p><p>Astra hoped this one would work because she had been given a promise which had not been fulfilled. In fact, Nora dragged both Astra and Charlie, along with the loom here just when they were in the process of using it.</p><p>"And Harry will...well that's a bit too complicated to explain," Nora said. 'But, he'll have a better life."</p><p>"And the one thing my sisters wanted to prevent will happen," Charlie said. 'The Dragon ascending to power. They feared how he was the one thing which they knew they could not control. That's what they're afraid of. And now, the ball is rolling. We need to take control of it."</p><p>"Afraid of him?" Astra asked. "Sure he's an extremely powerful wizard, but why would goddesses be afraid of him?"</p><p>"Because, he can make them bow before him," Charlie said with a slight smile. "He has a magical penis."</p><p>This statement caused Astra's eyes to widen a fraction of an inch. To say she was a bit thrown off would be the understatement to end all understatements. She blinked and looked at him.</p><p>"Magical penis?" Astra asked. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"Well, if you're such a skeptic, then maybe you should take a look at it," Charlie told Astra. "And you should expect it up close and personal. Maybe I'm lying, and maybe you're going to call bullshit on it, but…"</p><p>
  <strong>Charlie/Clotho(DC Legends of Tomorrow)+ Astra Logue(DC Legends of Tomorrow)(Flashback</strong>
</p><p>Astra finally got a good look at Harry's cock when she pulled the sheets which Nora casually put over him once she transported the Hallows to his location. Astra's eyes bulged out when the throbbing hard pole smacked her in the face. Astra drew it's scent and she quivered.</p><p>"I hate to say I told you, so, but I told you so."</p><p>Harry pulled Astra into his arms. Inexperienced emotions flooded Astra's body. Hell was not a non-stop orgy like some people might think it was. Otherwise it would not be hell. Harry very casually pulled off Astra's clothes and ran his hands up and down her body. His thick prick poked against her thigh and made her quiver against him.</p><p>Charlie thought things were going to get pretty hot in here, so she stripped off her clothes and Nora did the same as well. Charlie sat on Harry's right and Nora sat on his lap. While Astra ran her hands down his body.</p><p>"He's so hot you can fry butter on those abs," Charlie said.</p><p>Their hungry eyes locked down onto him. A small part of them all knew this was a fifteen year old wizard they lusted after. Astra's spent most of her life in hell, Nora had been subverted, and Charlie just wanted to ride him, human morals be damned.</p><p>Harry pushed Astra back onto the bed and kissed her neck, and shoulder, and went down to lick her nipples. Every inch of Astra's coffee colored skin glistened with arousal as Harry edged a little bit further down her. He leaned in and kissed Astra's navel which caused her hips to push up a little bit closer towards him.</p><p>"Have some of me, sexy."</p><p>Charlie spread her legs. A chance to taste a goddess was not one which Harry would miss up. He dove between Charlie's dark thighs and ate her out. The fate breathed out heavily as the magical tongue of the Dragon pushed down into her body.</p><p>Nora climbed over and cupped Astra around the chin and pulled her back.</p><p>"The tantric energy will help make sure this is right," Nora said. "I'm sure you're going to like him filling up your pussy. I'll save your cherry for him to pop."</p><p>Nora stroked every inch of Astra's body and sent excitement just flooding through her. Each pumping motion drove Nora all the way into Astra and caused her hips to lift up and down as she prepared Astra for the end. She teased her with a couple more kisses.</p><p>Charlie rose up all the way to mount Harry's cock. She was ready to ride him. Harry could feel the softness of her ebony breasts just pressed in his face. Harry leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Charlie guided Harry's prick to another set of lips and slid all the way inside of her.</p><p>Charlie saw stars. Every push drove her hot pussy down onto the mighty piece of meat which filled her body. Up and down she bounced until she edged Harry all the way inside of her. Her pussy went tight around Harry and wrapped around his hard throbbing pole. She raked her nails down him and rode him with passion and excitement just bursting from her body.</p><p>Harry explored every inch of Charlie's body and kissed her. She pulled away, so Harry could see the back was as good as the front. Harry guided his manhood deep into Charlie and pushed into her.</p><p>"I'm just learning how to do this," Harry said. "All of the spots."</p><p>"Oh, fuck, my sister's are going to shit breaks when they realize what I've helped unleash," Charlie breathed. "Not to mention Big Z himself...you know, Zeus."</p><p>Yes, Harry heard of Zeus already. And he leaned all the way into Charlie and kept pushing into her. Clotho, Charlie, whatever she was called, she had a nice snug pussy which sucked every last inch of Harry's organ inside of her. He pushed down into her and rode her with frantic pumps deep inside of her. Charlie milked around his tool when he pushed down inside of her.</p><p>Astra watched and had been a bit envious of how easily Charlie took it. Nora casually wrapped her arms around Astra and made marks down her.</p><p>"He's so hot, isn't he?" Nora said. "Build up that energy. Pound her. Feed upon her goddess body. Copy her powers. Oh, honey, you're doing so good, I'm so proud of you."</p><p>Harry had been glad that Nora was pleased. He pushed deep into Charlie and rammed her from behind. He got a sense of how the loom worked from her memories, and how he could use the Loom to rewrite reality. And then when it was done, he could use the Deathly Hallows to destroy the Loom and also use the Loom to permanently bond the Hallows to him so no one could lay claim to them.</p><p>Tantric energy though, he would need a lot of it.</p><p>"Why is it that a cock of a fifteen year old is making you cum harder than anything in your life?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Because you're so fucking big, so fucking hard, and can go so long," Charlie said. "I bet you and Nora had plenty of practice before you got here."</p><p>"Mmm, we did. And I'm grateful for her helping me open my eyes to what I've missed in life. Now why don't you cum for me my slutty fate?"</p><p>Charlie's walls contracted around Harry's prick. Harry edged deeper and deeper into the divine fate, and rolled his hips back and forth down against here. His balls slapped against Charlie's thighs when he proceeded to feed a whole lot of his cock down into her. She came and came extremely hard for him.</p><p>A few more pumps and Harry rode her quicker until he pulled out of her. A goddess gasping for air brought a smile on Harry's face.</p><p>Nora casually extracted herself from Astra and took Harry's length into her mouth with a very intense pop. Her eyes bulged out when she went all the way down into it and sucked Charlie's juices off if it. Harry edged her mouth up and down until it was filled completely.</p><p>Astra could feel a void in her pussy which needed to be filled. And Nora sucking that magical spear which she wanted so badly made her tingle in pleasure.</p><p>"I need you. Please, fuck me. Please, please, show me how a man can please a woman."</p><p>Astra had been that little girl for a second, just a second. The confident woman she was, faded away, and she wondered if it was a facade. Harry climbed on top of Astra and kissed her. Harry leaned in and planted numerous kisses down on Astra's body. His skilled hands moved about her and caused Astra's insides to liquify the faster he edged towards him. Inch by inch, Harry edged closer towards her. Astra wanted this and Harry would give it to her.</p><p>Harry edged deep into Astra and filled her up. The Dragon skillfully worked his way into Astra's tight pussy from above and made her cry out. Her insides squeezed down onto him.</p><p>Nora climbed onto Charlie's lap and the two ground their pussies together. The faster Harry plowed Astra into the bed made Nora tingle. She turned from a skeptic to a devotee rather quickly. Harry filled her up completely and pulled out before he did it over and over again. His balls slapped down onto her thighs and he kept filling her up completely. Harry edged deep into Astra and pounded her.</p><p>"Do you believe me now?"</p><p>Astra believed it because she lived it. She wanted Harry's cock inside of her more than a woman in need of a drink of water after being in the desert. Oh, Harry was all the way inside of her and stretching her out. Her hot and hungry cunt squeezed him.</p><p>One thought hit Astra. If this was how he was as a novice, just imagine how he would be like when he had more experience? Astra hoped that he would gain experience. And hope she would have a spot in the coven of women he would likely collect when reality would be.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll appreciate your help. All of you. We're going to build a better world."</p><p>Astra was all on board for that and Harry edged himself down into her. Nora now rose up and laid beside Astra to lightly kiss her body while Harry fingered her. And Charlie licked any body part she could. The shape shifter caused her tongue to extend when she licked back and forth against him.</p><p>Those marks Harry left on her body cemented his ownership of her. And Astra could not be more pleased. Several deep pumps later before her pussy tightened and released him. She tried to get Harry to cum.</p><p>After some training with Nora, Harry managed to hold back his orgasm. It would allow him to slowly siphon power off of the women he fucked to strengthen him. The hungry Incubus needed to make up for at least three or four years of sexual malnourishment. He slapped his balls down onto Astra's thighs and pushed down into her. He would get her to squirt like never before.</p><p>Harry rode her with lightning speed and made Astra cum for him. Her inner walls tightened and released her juices up and down on Harry's pole. Harry plunged into her and buried every last inch of his cock into her body until he finished riding her to a rapid fire finish.</p><p>The very second Harry extracted his pole from Astra's body, Nora and Charlie were there to lick his cock clean of her juices. The two performed a double blowjob, and Astra, with Nora's guidance, got between Harry's legs to begin to suck his balls.</p><p>The trio of beautiful women looked up at Harry. All goddesses in their own right and Harry wanted to bust his nut all over all of their beautiful faces.</p><p>"Once we weave the loom, things will change," Charlie said as she casually pumped Harry's length. "Your friends as you know them may no longer be your friends."</p><p>"Good," Harry said. "They betrayed me. No more."</p><p>Astra smiled. Oh, it was hot how savage he could get. She turned around, with Charlie and Nora joining her. All of their pussies glistened for the final wave of tantric energy to be weaved. And soon reality would be theirs to reshape.</p><p>Or rather, it would be in the palm of the hand of their new Dragon King. Astra's brain collapsed into fits of pleasure as Harry slammed her from behind. The length pushed into her and rode inside of her body. He pressed down and rapidly filled her body over and over again. Astra's pussy tightened around him and pushed into her.</p><p>Harry rode the hell out of Astra. Her beautiful dark-skin shined in the light as he rammed down into her. Harry's prick spiked deeper and faster into her body from behind as Astra sucked him all the way up.</p><p>Now it was Charlie's turn. Harry pulled all the way out of Astra and rammed deep inside of her body. Harry's hands worked over her body and he slam-fucked her from behind. Charlie loved it, loved the rough stuff. Loved it how he grabbed her body and pounded her. Harry could feel her pussy hug him snugly when he grabbed her and pulled back on her hair to slam all the way down into her body.</p><p>Nora waited her turn, very patiently. She craved his touch, and the deeper Harry pounded into Charlie, the more Nora cried out for pleasure.</p><p>Harry switched his attention from the sexy fate to his gorgeous fairy godmother. He would thank Nora dozens or thousands of times over. Harry rammed down into her and filled Nora's hungry pussy. His balls were slapping against her.</p><p>"We're almost there!" Nora moaned. "Time to weave."</p><p>The Hallows were primed, the Loom was primed, and Charlie, Nora, and Astra were all at their edge along with Harry. Harry linked their minds together to enhance the pleasure and also to allow them to focus on the loom.</p><p>Oh, any misstep and genders could be flipped. Although, as Charlie thought through faded lust, given Harry's powers, there might be a few men who would suddenly be born women before all of this was said and done. Just one of the fallbacks of rewriting reality to this extent.</p><p>Harry rode Nora. He could feel reality weaving around. All he needed was one last flashpoint. The Loom would be obliterated once reality changed and the Hallows would be his forever, without any ramifications. It was time for Harry to wake up in a brand new world.</p><p>His fingers bottomed out in Charlie and Astra to ride them to an orgasm. Harry's balls tightened and he exploded to cream Nora's insides. Each blast of his hot thick seed buried into Nora.</p><p>Reality weaved and everything changed upon the shared climax between all. Nora's soft walls wrung out every last drop of cum until they faded from this world into a changed reality.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry/Nora/Lily Evans(Flashback)</strong>
</p><p>Harry woke in a brand new world. Fresh memories cycled into his memory, many of them foreign and it took him a while to gain his bearings. A soft hand brushed over Harry's chest and he woke up to look in Nora's smiling face. Nora leaned in and kissed him on the lips in triumph.</p><p>"You did it," Nora said. "You've reshaped the world. It's not without challenges, but it's better than the one you left behind."</p><p>Harry smiled and Nora climbed on top of him. Harry noticed a few pictures around the room. Things most certainly changed. And not a Judas Ginger or a Backstabbing Bookworm in sight. Harry cast them out of his mind and pulled Nora on top of him. He finally got a better life.</p><p>"This is how it should have been for you this entire time," Nora said. "Simply the best."</p><p>Nora lowered down onto Harry's cock and bounced up and down onto him. The bond between the two of them strengthened in this world. If Nora was addicted to Harry before, that was just a preview. She rose up and lowered down on Harry and smiled when she rocked up and down.</p><p>Harry ran his hands over Nora's soft skin and kissed her. Nora kissed back. Their mouths enveloped each other and sucked on each other. Their tongues darted back and forth throughout the intense makeout pumped down onto Nora and made her cry out in pleasure for him.</p><p>Nora Darhk came for her lover. Oh, her king filled her up in all the ways. Harry gained even more knowledge on the right ways to touch a woman and to channel power through her. Nora dripped all over him and gushed all over the place.</p><p>"That was beautiful. But you got started without me."</p><p>Lily Evans stepped into the room and this was Harry's first conscious visual of his mother. Completely naked and stunning. Memories came to life and Harry's cock throbbed in desire. Lily just smiled and walked over. The sexy redhead MILF pounced upon her son and kissed her.</p><p>"Nice to see you popped by for a visit, Nora, honey," Lily said. "I'm always happy to get a nice appetizer before breakfast."</p><p>Nora closed her eyes as Lily lowered her mouth down onto Nora's hot pussy. Oh, fuck, like mother, like son. Lily's tongue worked her very well.</p><p>Harry explored the body of his mother. Consciously enjoying her as he touched her. Harry leaned down onto her and grabbed his mother's thick ass. Nora gave Harry a dirty smile and Harry understood what he wanted. His mother's thick, juicy cheeks ground into his hands as he edged closer toward Lily and prepared to devour her perfectly tight asshole.</p><p>Like a good son, Harry buried his face down into Lily's ample backside and began to lick her. The juicy feeling of Lily's thick cheeks drew Harry in as he licked her.</p><p>Lily closed her eyes. Harry knew how to push all of her buttons. He did since the moment where he learned what sex was and experimented with Lily.</p><p>Harry smiled, prepared to enjoy a nice threesome with two women who helped his sexual awakening in two different timelines, now merged. He lowered the tip of his cock against Lily's rear entrance. He pulled her back from Nora and kissed Lily's lips. The taste of his fairy godmother on Lily's lips caused Harry to throb between Lily's delicious MILF ass cheeks. He ground up against her and back.</p><p>"Such a good boy," Lily gasped.</p><p>"And you helped me grow into a good man."</p><p>And what a man, Lily thought dreamily. Harry buried his thick cock down into her ass from behind. Inch by inch, Harry slid into her until he was balls deep into her ass. And now Nora buried her face down into Lily's cunt to return the favor from earlier.</p><p>Lily closed her eyes and hips bucked up and down. Harry could not keep his hands off of her ass. And Lily could not quit finding ways to coax Harry to fuck her up the ass. Harry obliged her and rammed deep into Lily from behind. His thick veiny pole slammed down into her and pushed a little bit deeper inside of Lily.</p><p>Harry loved it, loved the opportunity to play with his mother's large tits and thick ass. Lily cried out the deeper Harry pushed down inside of her. Harry pressed his hand on her chest and squeezed it.</p><p>"Cum all over Nora's face."</p><p>Lily gently stroked the back of the hair of the beautiful brunette between her legs. Nora edged deep between Lily's legs and Lily released her cum all over Nora's beautiful face. The second Nora rose up, she looked like a goddess with the cum trickling down her face.</p><p>Harry bent Lily forward and slammed deep into her ass while he fingered Nora. Harry appeared and disappeared between Nora. She had been surprised, and yet quite pleased to feel Harry's cock inside of her ass.</p><p>Nora closed her eyes. Before the rewriting of reality, this was the one avenue she did not have a chance to explore. So thankfully Harry was balls deep into her and fucking her in her ass. Harry groaned and slapped his balls all over Nora and made her cry in pleasure.</p><p>Lily leaned in and crushed her chest and mouth against Nora's. The two entered a very passionate makeout session. Harry played with Lily's ass and slapped her a couple more times.</p><p>"You know you want to finish in your mother's ass."</p><p>Yes, as nice as Nora's snug backside felt when wrapped around him, Lily's ass did haunt Harry's wet dreams until he had a chance to do something about it. Harry crawled over, put his hands on Lily's rear end from behind, and with one huge plunge, drove his thick cock all the way inside of her. Lily sucked his hard cock down into her ass and she cried out when he pumped inside of her.</p><p>Keep it up, Lily gasped for him. She did not want Harry to stop. And Harry did not want to stop. He picked up the pace and worked Lily's asshole deeper and deeper. Harry pulled back and cupped her chest before he ran down her body. He tugged Lily's hair and slammed down into her.</p><p>"Getting close," Harry said. "I can't wait to fill this beautiful ass full of cum."</p><p>Neither could Lily. She used her cheeks to milk Harry. Harry slammed into her ass from behind, with his balls slapping down into her. Every time Harry cracked against her ass, he guided himself a little bit deeper.</p><p>Nora crawled behind Harry and gave Harry a helping hand. Harry's mind recovered from the merging of timelines quite well and the thing which healed him the most is burying his cock between her soft cheeks. Nora squeezed Harry's balls and helped him finish.</p><p>"Don't worry, there will be more than enough for me later."</p><p>Nora milked Harry's balls and Harry enjoyed her skilled hand as it worked him. One more push and Harry erupted deep inside of Lily's asshole from behind. Harry reared back and injected a full load. What seemed like buckets full of cum spilled inside of Lily's ass who took them with like the beautiful queen she was.</p><p>Harry emptied his balls into Lily's fine ass and slapped down onto it. His hand pressed against her from behind as he edged blast after blast of seed until he emptied all the way inside of her.</p><p>A smile crossed Harry's face as he finished riding Lily. His cock twitched and Nora planted a loving kiss on it as it edged against her lips. Harry looked down into his fairy godmother's lovely eyes as she smiled and sucked on his cock, lips pressed around him.</p><p>Lily joined Nora and helped Nora pleasure Harry's length. The gorgeous brunette and the lovely redhead kissed up and down his tool and explored every last inch of him. Harry laid back and enjoyed Nora and Lily while they tag teamed his cock with loud sucks.</p><p>He could most certainly get used to this.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Nymphadora Tonks</strong>
</p><p>Yes, Hadrian did and could get used to that over the years. The Dragon arrived and prepared to meet with Nymphadora Tonks at one of his Central City penthouses. Hadrian barely had the door open and did not have a chance to say a word before Nym dove into his arms and kissed him hard.</p><p>Hadrian returned the kiss and pulled the spunky Metamorphmagus into his arms and kissed her. Nym's tongue moved all the way down into Hadrian's mouth and sought her. Hadrian slept with Nym almost as long as he slept with Lily and Nora. The two fell into a pattern and knew what the other liked.</p><p>"Nice to see you as well, Nymphadora."</p><p>Shivers came down Nym's spine as he ran a hand down her body and cupped her thick juicy ass. Hadrian dropped down on the couch and Nym kissed him a couple more times and undid Hadrian's shirt. She worshipped his strong muscular chest and abs with kisses while teasing him.</p><p>"I swear, you take the long way to torture me," Nym said. "Get that cock out of your pants."</p><p>Hadrian threw Nym down onto the couch and reminded her who was in charge. He pawed her tits through her shirt and her pussy through her pants. Hadrian ground up against her and made Nym gasp underneath him. The feisty shape-shifting witch closed her eyes and her hair turned colors as it often did when Hadrian aroused her.</p><p>"Oh, Nymphadora, you should know better than to tell me what to do. Such a bad bitch."</p><p>Hadrian hurled Nym over his lap and spanked the hell out of her. First with her pants on and then with her pants pulled down to reveal Nym's lacy purple thong. Hadrian spanked her on the ass and left the imprint of his hand all over her.</p><p>"Oh, Daddy, you know I'm such an eager bitch, and I need a nice strong spanking!" Nym gasped as he spanked her. "Please don't make me choke on your big fat cock too!"</p><p>Hadrian lined up Nym's face over the top of his cock and finally released it. She made him nice and hard and Hadrian slammed down into her mouth. Nym choked and gagged and gasped all over Hadrian's fuck stick.</p><p>"So, do you have something for me, other than your slutty holes?"</p><p>Nym pointed a shaky finger over to the table with stacks of papers neatly filed. Hadrian pounded deeper and deeper into Nym's hot mouth while he levitated the papers. Another couple of charms amplified the words on the paper and allowed Hadrian to mouth-fuck Nym at his leisure while he read them.</p><p>"Big drop happening in two days," Hadrian said. "Oh, that's in Lisa's territory, well I'll have to give her the heads up for that one. And we'll nail them hard to the wall. Goblins are involved, other...problems. Good work, this is what we need. Once we nail him, we'll send him to the Ministry. I'm sure Bella will want to make him talk, but her methods of interrogation aren't legally admissible."</p><p>Slurp, slurp, slurp, Hadrian's cock pounded deeper into her. Hadrian guided his hands into her. There were other things to piece together with Nym's investigation, but this was the most immediate thing to deal with.</p><p>Hadrian slammed his cock down Nym's throat and she gurgled all over his manhood. Hadrian grabbed onto her hair and face-fucked her until every last drop of cum went into her. Her throat was so perfect and tight. Nym's lips were the perfect dick-sucking lips. She could morph into all of Hadrian's kinks.</p><p>Like the good bad girl she was, Nym swallowed every last drop of Hadrian's seed. Hadrian pushed all the way inside of her and pounded Nym in her mouth until she finished swallowing him.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out and Nym licked Hadrian's cock with all of the urgency of a naughty girl eating a melted popsicle. Her eyes locked onto Hadrian when she edged that tongue all the way down his prick. Her soft lips sealed around him and pumped down onto her.</p><p>"Tastes good. Thank you for that, Daddy."</p><p>Nym pulled herself up, with a playful smile on her face. The shapeshifter closed her eyes and suddenly, her breasts ripped out of her shirt. Grown well beyond E-Cups, Nym smacked her well formed bosom into Hadrian's face. Hadrian reached around and looked up to Nymphadora's face, which shifted into the lovely face of one Peggy Carter.</p><p>"Given how big this investigation is, I figure it's good luck if you fuck me wearing the face of one of the best government agents in history. I might have taken liberties with the breasts, but I'm sure you don't mind."</p><p>"No, I don't."</p><p>Hadrian leaned in. Peggy was extremely well endowed although Nym took her breast growth to the next level. He dove in and worshipped Nym's fantastic breasts and sucked them hard. Nym hugged Hadrian's head against the back of her head as he sucked on them hard.</p><p>The Dragon's next move brought his cock between Nymphadora's chest mountains. He looked into the face of "Agent Carter" while he pumped deep into her. Nym's large knockers grabbed him. Hadrian could have very well busted a load all over her and maybe he would, as he rode her chest.</p><p>Or maybe another time, Hadrian grunted. Hadrian rolled his hands down Nym's slutty body, morphed to his desire. Her pussy was the perfect fit for his cock. Loose enough to slide in, but tight enough to form a very pleasurable seal. Hadrian leaned all the way down into Nym's hungry cunt and filled her. His balls slapped back and forth onto Nym's thighs and pleasured her tits.</p><p>Hadrian cupped her tits and made her cry out for him. Hadrian buried his face between her tits and kissed, licked, and sucked them. The bigger Nym's chest grew, the more sensitive she got to Hadrian's touch. Hadrian leaned all the way into her and pounded her deep and hard. His balls slapped down onto her and he edged a little bit further onto her.</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>A tweaking of her nipple and Nym clamped all the way down onto her. She struggled to get Hadrian to concede his cum to her pussy. However, Hadrian was not going to concede to her, no matter how tight and snug her womanhood felt. He edged down into her and pounded a little bit deeper. His balls slapped down onto her and made her gasp out in pleasure as the ride continued closer to the edge.</p><p>"One more time."</p><p>The Dragon used every trick at his disposal to turn Nym into a dripping, moaning wreck. She screamed and tried to dig into his back. Nym's attempts to make her pussy super tight to make him cum failed when he slammed into her pussy. Hadrian grabbed her enhanced knockers and squeezed down onto them to edge her. Just one more push and Nym would lose it completely for him.</p><p>Hadrian pushed Nym towards her breaking point.</p><p>Nymphadora went off like a geyser, saturating Hadrian's cock. He rode her until her insides just formed a rather warm seal around him and clamped down onto him. Hadrian rocked her and rode her through another orgasm. And another and another. He kept pumping down into her body until she formed a very tight seal around his cock. He pushed down into her and made her cum for him again.</p><p>Hadrian rode her and Nym blacked out. Oh, he fucked her brains out. Hadrian intended to ride her limp body to the finish, but a more enticing opportunity walked on through the penthouse down. Hadrian gave Nym a reprieve and let her recharge and return back from the sex coma he put her in.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Bellatrix Black</strong>
</p><p>"Hello, Bella."</p><p>Bellatrix Black entered the room, dressed in a sexy fishnet bodystocking which showcased every single inch of her breathtaking body. It had been specially cut so Hadrian could have easy access to the parts which were important. He reached in and yanked Bellatrix onto his lap.</p><p>"So, Nymmy-kins couldn't hack it," Bellatrix said. "Don't worry because Auntie Bella is here to pick up the slack and to make sure your staff is properly polished, my Lord."</p><p>Bellatrix's tits practically spilled out of her body stocking and Hadrian ripped open the top of it to attack her breasts. The sinfully sexy witch jammed her tongue down Hadrian's throat while he played with her chest. She pulled away and nibbled on his lips before she planted numerous kisses all the way down his body until Hadrian's cock bounced up and almost smacked Bellatrix on the lips.</p><p>"Yummy."</p><p>Bellatrix opened her mouth up and swallowed the stiff prick all the way down her throat. She wasted little time getting Hadrian down her throat and slurping him with all of the subtly of a Knockturn alley hooker. Narcissa and Andromeda at least had some level of classiness before they succumbed to their inner slut. Bellatrix had no qualms in deep-throating Hadrian's prick and ramming it down her throat.</p><p>"Mmmph...mmppph!"</p><p>"Oh, just wait," Hadrian said. "I'm going to make you choke on my big fucking cock. And that's what you like, isn't it, pet?"</p><p>Bellatrix offered her agreement in affirmation and dragged Hadrian's cock all the way down her throat. She popped those lips up and down Hadrian until she throated his big meaty cock down her throat. Hadrian grabbed her head and slammed down into her mouth to make Bellatrix cry out in lust for him.</p><p>Now Bellatrix scooped up Hadrian's balls in her hand and squeezed them. They were so full. Bellatrix practically drooled for the swollen balls of her lover. Bellatrix dug her tongue down and casually pushed all the way down to slobber on his manhood with lust in her eyes.</p><p>"Worship it," Hadrian grunted for her. "Worship it. Ram it down your slutty throat."</p><p>Bellatrix did, both with his cock and balls. She fingered herself and got wetter and wetter. Hadrian grabbed her head and the powerful lord slammed his cock down her throat. Bellatrix intended to swallow a big load of his cum down her throat, if he wanted her to.</p><p>That was not on the table, much to Bellatrix's disappointment. Hadrian slapped Bellatrix on her lips and her tongue and then turned her around. Bellatrix presented her ass to her lord and her wet pussy. Hadrian guided his fingers into her holes and made her breath for him.</p><p>"I'm so wet for you," Bellatrix moaned. "Fuck my brains out! Show your slut her place!"</p><p>Bellatrix's pussy opened up for Hadrian. She was so wet, she could flood a desert. Hadrian edged his hands all over her body.</p><p>"As always," Hadrian said. "Wet for me. How thoughtful and lovely. I can't wait to fill your pussy and put you in your place. Aren't you just the perfect little slut, Bella?"</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>Hadrian smiled and rewarded Bellatrix for her honesty by stuffing her pussy full of his cock. His big balls slapped down onto Bellatrix. He reached underneath her body and groped Bellatrix's tits. He squeezed them roughly and the middle Black sister screamed in delight when Hadrian plowed down into her body. His balls slapped repeatedly onto her as he felt back on her body.</p><p>The more marks Hadrian left on Bellatrix's body, the better. Hadrian dug his fingers into Bellatrix's breasts and squeezed them. His mouth kissed Bellatrix's neck and left marks on it. He worked back and forth down into her and rammed down into her.</p><p>Bellatrix Black tapped a gusher. Hadrian rode out her orgasm, her velvety walls closed and released him. Hadrian pushed down all the way and left as many marks all over her body as he could. He pulled out of Bellatrix and rolled her over. Hadrian groped Bellatrix's knockers and slammed down into her. Bellatrix cried in Hadrian's ear and tried to encourage him to pounder her with rougher thrusts.</p><p>The Dragon grabbed Bellatrix's hair and pushed down into her. Hadrian Peverell growled in Bellatrix's face as he slam fucked her body.</p><p>"Do you like me fucking your slutty cunt, bitch?"</p><p>The dirty talk caused Bellatrix to get all excited. She encouraged Hadrian. The deeper he pushed into her, the more his big thick balls smacked against her. He left very impressive marks on her thighs while he pounded Bellatrix deeper and harder. He impaled his big thick cock into her willing body and pounded her. Bellatrix clutched onto him and hung on for the ride as he pounded her.</p><p>Closer, Hadrian was not going to lie. Bellatrix tested his ability to hold back. He leaned into her and pushed deeper and deeper into her cunt. She clutched him hard when riding her. Hadrian squeezed Bellatrix's breast and made her cream for him.</p><p>"Going to be my turn soon."</p><p>Bellatrix gushed at the thought. She wrapped her legs tighter around her lord and encouraged Hadrian to bust his nut inside of her. Hadrian's fingernails dug into her legs and then breasts. And then he bit down onto her nipple and sucked it hard. Bellatrix and Hadrian went back and forth to try and outdo the each other with how vigorous they were fucking each other.</p><p>"Almost there."</p><p>Bellatrix longed for it. She squeezed Hadrian's pulsing rod and he pushed into her. The Dragon's fingers pressed against her. Her lord rammed deep into her and made her cry out in pleasure. Bellatrix grabbed onto him.</p><p>Hadrian knew precisely how to time this. His balls tightened the deeper he buried into Bellatrix. Bellatrix squeezed his organ and coaxed him. A little bit deeper, until Hadrian pressed his balls down onto her thighs. He leaned in and rode her a little bit deeper until she gushed for him. Bellatrix screamed in pleasure as the Dragon rode her over and over until she finally lost all sense of herself and exploded all over his prick as it jammed into her.</p><p>The time for teasing was over. Hadrian reared back and with one more push, drove deep into Bellatrix. The second the first blast of cum hit Bellatrix, was the second she went off like a geyser. Hadrian injected blast after blast of hot cum into Bellatrix's body and filled her up completely.</p><p>Sweat soaked every inch of Bellatrix Black's body. The wicked witch fell down and breathed heavily with cum gushing from her well stuffed hole after Hadrian finished with her.</p><p>Hadrian pulled back and admired his handiwork. And so did, Nym. Hadrian had no idea how long she enjoyed the show after recovering from their little romp earlier, but it was time to invite her over to play.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Bellatrix/Nymphadora</strong>
</p><p>Nym disappeared between Bellatrix's legs and ate her out. Or rather sucked the cum her. The combination of Bellatrix and Hadrian together was quite addicting. Hadrian climbed behind Nym and ground his prick against her back from behind and fondled her breasts and ass. Hadrian spanked Nym's ass and teased her for a little bit.</p><p>Bellatrix looked up at her devoted niece and admired her handiwork. Nym extended that tongue and used her abilities to get every nook and cranny in Bellatrix.</p><p>"Aren't you glad your favorite aunt is here?"</p><p>"Aunt Cissa is here?" Nym asked.</p><p>Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the flippant comment. She responded by wrapping her legs around her niece's head and forcing her face down into her cunt. Nym sucked and licked the juices from behind, while the Dragon moved into position and primed Nym's back passageway for his cock.</p><p>Oh, Bellatrix wished she was in Nym's position. Hadrian's mighty rod spread Nym's ass cheeks.</p><p>"The perfect ass," Hadrian said. "But, you made it just right, didn't you?"</p><p>That made Nym smile and Hadrian's fingers stroked Nym's delicious ass cheeks. He grabbed onto her and edged his fingers against her rear end. The deeper he went, the more he fondled her. Her cheeks thickened so Hadrian could slip his big cock between them.</p><p>So tight and so warm and Hadrian could feel the desire building up in Nym. After Bellatrix drained his balls, Hadrian filled him again in no time and guided himself a little bit deeper into Nym's perfect ass.</p><p>Nym shifted into a younger form of her mother, and Bellatrix just grinned. Andromeda and Bellatrix could pass for twins, in a dim light, or if someone did not know them too well. Spreading Nymdromeda's legs, Bellatrix stuffed her fingers into her slutty niece while Hadrian fondled the tits of both women.</p><p>Hadrian edged his hard organ closer and closer to the point of entry.</p><p>"Mmm, I've always wanted to do this," Bellatrix said. "Normally, she's the one on top, so I've got to take all of the victories I can get."</p><p>"With Har's help, this victory is very dubious," Nym moaned.</p><p>Bellatrix would argue that dubious victories are the best kind. She milked her niece's sensitive knockers in time with squeezing Hadrian's balls. Hadrian smiled and gave Bellatrix a smile as if to say he would tend to her in a minute. Right now, Hadrian edged his prick deep into Nym's ass.</p><p>Nymphadora Tonks lost her mind the second Hadrian entered her from behind. His big thick throbbing cock penetrated her and pushed down into her. The Dragon King weaved powerful waves of pleasure into Nym as he rocked back and forth. His balls slapped her ass and worked deeper and deeper into her. Nym's asshole received a good long stuffing of Hadrian's mighty fuck stick. Hadrian grabbed her hips from behind and worked her.</p><p>Bellatrix magicked a dildo onto herself with a sticking spell and a nerve sensory charm. Slowly, she lowered the tip of it down into Nym and stuffed her hot pussy. A wicked smile spread over Bellatrix's face as she joined Hadrian in double stuffing her niece.</p><p>"Best place for you right now," Hadrian said. "Wouldn't you agree, Bella?"</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>The pulses of magic channeled through Bellatrix the faster she rocked into Nym. She fucked the duplicate of her older sister. Those breasts were toyed with by Bellatrix and Hadrian. They sucked and drove Nym completely over the edge with pleasure as they rocked her.</p><p>Nym thought she would be put into her second sex coma of her night. Instinctively, Nym grew her hair just so Hadrian could yank back on it and push into her.</p><p>Hadrian closed his eyes. Nym's tightening asshole tested his ability to hold on for the ride. Hadrian grabbed and squeezed Nym's delicious ass when he plunged all the way into her. Deeper and deeper he went and he left marks.</p><p>The Dragon wrapped his finger around Nym's right nipple and squeezed it. Nym lost it completely when he fucked her ass.</p><p>"Hope you ram her ass hard too," Nym breathed.</p><p>"That's the plan."</p><p>Both Nym and Bella came from Hadrian's toying with these naughty witches. Hadrian spanked Nymphadora until her ass was raw and red. The marks really showed thanks to her pale skin.</p><p>Bellatrix removed the dildo, bent over and presented her ass for Hadrian. Without any further prompting, the Dragon swooped in and proceeded to destroy Bellatrix's asshole with a nice fuck session. He had Bellatrix bent over the couch and was fucking the daylights out of her. Hadrian grabbed Bellatrix and slam-fucked her ass from behind. The deeper the Dragon pushed into her, the more Bellatrix obeyed taking his hard cock into her ass.</p><p>Nym decided to get some revenge on Bellatrix by jamming the magical dildo into her pussy and vibrating it. Bellatrix's eyes rolled back. Hadrian yanked on her hair while Nym molested her body.</p><p>Hadrian could feel Bellatrix lose it completely and he got pretty close to losing it himself. He leaned deep into her and pounded her ass, very casually pushing into her. He was going to bust his second load of the evening into Bellatrix's ass to go with the one he unloaded into her pussy earlier.</p><p>The Dragon held on completely and smashed Bellatrix's ass until she squirted inside of Nym's open mouth. Nym sucked on her aunt's love juices while she coaxed Hadrian's balls.</p><p>"Cum in her slutty ass," Nym breathed. "I want to see both of her holes fucked raw and filled with cum. And then I'll get my share."</p><p>Another push and Hadrian erupted inside of Bellatrix's ass. Spurt after spurt of cum filled her anus from behind with Nym's helping hand grabbing onto him and dragging every single last drop of cum into her until he was finished.</p><p>Bellatrix collapsed, a drooling, dripping mess. And Nym moved on it to lick Hadrian's cock. She did not waste any time using her perfect dick sucking lips, tongue, and breasts to make Hadrian's prick rise up all the way. Nym turned around and shifted herself to a perfect replica of a teenage Lily Evans. Long legs, beautiful skin, round breasts, a tight stomach, and thick ass, along with a nice snug pussy.</p><p>"Honey, Mummy is horny for your cock," Nym-Lily purred.</p><p>Hadrian kissed the duplicate of his teenage mother, and slid his cock into her tight folds. The beautiful redhead writhed beneath him. Hadrian pinned down Nym and filled her body. Those green eyes looked up at him to tempt him to pound her. Ravenous lust pulsed through her as Hadrian smashed her.</p><p>"That's a good way for you to get fucked," Hadrian said. "A damn good way."</p><p>"I know!" Nym-Lily cried out. "Oh, fill me up baby!"</p><p>Hadrian looked in his mother's face when he fucked her and that just made him drive deep into Nym's tight cunt even harder. Hadrian was all over her body. Those eyes hung open with lust dancing in them. Nym's insides clutched him tighter than hell. Hadrian pulled back and sucked on her earlobe to slam fuck her tightly. Nym's insides folded around him and squeezed his thick, pulsing organ. He worked deeper into her body and made her cry out for him.</p><p>Hadrian worked her over for a good long time. He rode Nym-Lily over and over again, orgasm after orgasm smashing through her body. She squeezed down onto him and milked his hard cock when he went into her.</p><p>The gorgeous morphed vixen between him gushed over and over again. Nym even copied the texture of Lily's pussy quite nicely, so points for effort.</p><p>"I'm going to fill you up," Hadrian said. "Such a naughty bitch, changing into my teenage mother just to get fucked."</p><p>Nym clutched Hadrian's organ. Oh, yes, she could feel his cock pulsing into her. And her body pulsed. Hadrian squeezed her breasts. She always got hot when getting fucked in someone else's body. And now Bellatrix crawled over to toy with her nipples.</p><p>"Well, always knew you were a kinky little slut," Bellatrix said.</p><p>Hadrian leaned deeper into Nym and unloaded inside of her. Nym wrapped her legs tight around him. Those soft legs massaged Hadrian's body and the skilled sorcerer massaged her breasts. Nym showed just how skilled she was by keeping her form all throughout this orgasm. Hadrian rocked back and pumped her until he began to fill her body all the way up with his seed.</p><p>One creampie left inside of her. Hadrian rode her tightening walls to the edge and smiled. He dumped deeper and deeper inside of her body. He used Nym as his own personal cum dump before he slowly edged out of her.</p><p>The view of Nym, in Lily's younger form, looked majestic with her stomach swollen from the cum dumped into her.</p><p>"Too bad we couldn't put her in a slutty schoolgirl uniform,"</p><p>Well, that would be something to do in the future. Hadrian leaned over and slipped his dripping cock into Bellatrix's mouth. To be honest, it looked empty without it. And Nym, and whatever face she decided to wear, would join them momentarily.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost(Flash), Caitlin Snow/Nymphadora Tonks; Lisa Snart(Golden Glider)(Flash); Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash); Caitlin/Lisa/Joss; Caitlin/Lena Luthor(Supergirl); Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow)(Flashback))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10(Hadrian+Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost(Flash), Hadrian/Caitlin Snow/Nymphadora Tonks; Hadrian+Lisa Snart(Golden Glider)(Flash); Hadrian+Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash); Hadrian/Caitlin/Lisa/Joss; Hadrian/Caitlin/Lena Luthor(Supergirl); Harry/Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow)(Flashback))</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost(Flash):</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Caitlin Snow just got out of the shower after a very long day. She just wanted some time to kick back and relax. However, a knock on her door brought Caitlin out of her thoughts. She quickly slipped on a bathrobe and her slippers before heading to the door.</p><p>The man on the other side made Caitlin wish she just opened the door in her underwear. Hadrian Peverell arrived and Caitlin could have smacked herself.</p><p>"Hey, Cait," Hadrian told her. "Did you forget I was coming today?"</p><p>"I lost track of the time," Caitlin said. "I've been busy. Lots of stuff going on."</p><p>"Well, you're a busy woman," Hadrian told her. "You can tell me about it…"</p><p>"Later."</p><p>That was the last word Caitlin said before she smashed her lips onto Hadrian's with a kiss. Hadrian wrapped his arms around the brainy brunette and pulled her into her own sitting room. Hadrian and and Caitlin made out with each other, their tongues meeting together.</p><p>Hadrian slipped Caitlin out of her robe and revealed her sexy body, with a lacy black bra and a matching pair of panties. Hadrian rolled Caitlin over onto her front on the couch and kissed her back and her neck along with her shoulderblades. Then he unclipped the bra and allowed Caitlin's breasts free. He slowly ran down the beautiful scientist's legs and moved between her thighs. He kissed closer and closer, edging towards paradise between her legs.</p><p>"Oooh, I needed this."</p><p>Yes, Hadrian could tell. He removed Caitlin's panties and prepared her with his tongue. The Dragon edged all the way into Caitlin's wet slit, slurping her when he entered her. Caitlin bucked back and enjoyed Hadrian's tongue exploring her insides. Hadrian pushed back and forth inside of her to lick her hard and fast a couple more times.</p><p>Caitlin closed her eyes. It had been way too long since this handsome sorcerer buried between her thighs. A sigh deep in Caitlin's psyche indicated that her alter ego, Killer Frost enjoyed this as well.</p><p>"Later," Caitlin gasped. "Oh, babe, keep eating me. I need this. I need this right now."</p><p>Hadrian buried his tongue into Caitlin and ate her to a vigorous orgasm. And a second and a third, and now Hadrian was all the way inside of her. He made Caitlin explode for him. Hadrian tasted her delicious honey until he pulled away from her and left Caitlin breathing heavily.</p><p>Caitlin popped up, lust in her eyes. She sprung into Hadrian's arms and gave him a kiss. He was much too overdressed for what she wanted to do. Caitlin leaned in and undid Hadrian's pants to bring his cock into the open. Oh, as thick and juicy as Caitlin remembered. She needed it inside of her yesterday.</p><p>"Fuck me, I'm ready," Caitlin said.</p><p>"Here we go," Hadrian said. "Hang on."</p><p>Caitlin straddled Hadrian and with one push, drove down onto the dragon's mighty pole. Hadrian edged his prick all the way down into her tight pussy and filled her up. Caitlin tightened around him and proceeded to milk his pole the deeper it drove into her body. Harry was all the way inside of her and began to play with Caitlin's nipples to drive her nuts.</p><p>"YES!" Suck on my tits. They belong to you, baby!"</p><p>Hadrian buried his face inside of Caitlin's delightful bosom. He kissed, sucked, and licked her and just made her mewl for him. Her hot body pushed up and down. Her insides went completely molten for Hadrian when he pushed into her. Caitlin let out a sigh of pleasure when he pushed down into her body and rocked her.</p><p>Caitlin closed her walls down onto Hadrian. It had been way too long since his cock had been inside of her body. Still, Caitlin reacquainted herself with the length which pushed inside of her body. She squeezed around him and sucked his prick when it went deep inside of her from beneath. She squeezed him.</p><p>"Mmmm!"</p><p>Hadrian toyed with her nipples and reached all over her body. Caitlin arched back to allow Hadrian full access to her body. Her pussy tightened around him when Hadrian pushed deeper and deeper inside of her. Her orgasm sucked his cock inside of her.</p><p>Caitlin held on and rode tall the way down Hadrian's manhood with as much force as she could muster. He drove down inside of her. She was getting closer and closer to the breaking point. Hadrian edged her and Caitlin was about ready to tap out to this very vigorous orgasm which rocked through her body.</p><p>"Now."</p><p>One word sent chills down Caitlin's spine and in the good way. She tightened around Hadrian and proceeded to milk him. Her inner walls clamped and released him the deeper Hadrian pushed deep into her. As the orgasm filled Caitlin, she was feeling a bit different. Her insides just exploded for Hadrian when he pushed all the way down into her. He thrust further and further into her until she came extremely hard for him.</p><p>Caitlin let out a triumphant gasp of pleasure and she started to feel different. Her skin turned paler, her hair blonder, and her eyes more vibrant. Caitlin Snow tagged out to Killer Frost.</p><p>"Long time, no see, stud."</p><p>Killer Frost gave Hadrian's cock one last squeeze and pulled herself all the way into her. The darker side of Caitlin Snow leaned in and took Hadrian's prick against her lips. She licked it like an ice cream cone. Slowly, but surely, she licked Caitlin's juices off of it.</p><p>Then Frost lowered her mouth down onto Hadrian's cock.</p><p>"Trying to suck my body heat out through my cock?"</p><p>Frost maintained eye contact with Hadrian. In a way yes, but she would not try to drain him this way, if she did not know here man could take it. Hadrian guided his hand against the back of her head and with each plunge, he filled her throat a little bit deeper. Frost hungered for him and sucked him.</p><p>The moment she was ready and wet, Frost rose up. She turned around and bent over the coffee table.</p><p>"Fuck my brains out so hard that Caity wakes up."</p><p>Hadrian spread Frost's legs and with a plunge, drove down into her. His powerful hands left marks on her pale, milky skin, not to mention his cock. Each plunge into her wet pussy drew Hadrian's body heat into Killer Frost. She sucked him down, like an addiction. Hadrian leaned all the way into her and plunged a little bit faster inside of her to rock her faster and faster. He stuffed her and made her moan.</p><p>"Oh, you're just a naughty deviant slut."</p><p>"Not just a naughty deviant, slut, yours? Now why don't you empty those balls and relieve some of the pressure on your back?"</p><p>"Working on it. But, I want to see how much more I can make you squirm."</p><p>Frost clamped her walls down on the Dragon's thrusting manhood. Oh, she squirmed, a whole lot. The deeper he pumped into her, the more Frost sucked his mighty spear into her body. She moaned, the deeper and deeper Hadrian's prick plowed into her body. She tightened around him and milked him the faster he worked into her. His hips moved and his balls hit her at all of the right spots.</p><p>She tightened around him and climaxed extremely hard. Hadrian's fingers slipped against the body. Both Frost and Snow reached an agreement of this being a very pleasurable moment. Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper into her and rode her.</p><p>"See how I can just make you melt. Well now it's my turn."</p><p>Frost grabbed onto him and milked him so tight. Hadrian could match her and make her quiver. His hands explored all over her body and sent every single blast of pleasure through her. Hadrian leaned in to her and enveloped his hands around her body to drive himself all the way into her.</p><p>She came and Hadrian came as well. Hadrian reared back and blasted Killer Frost's insides with his cum. The Dragon pumped deeper and deeper into her, with that pussy sucking his heat along with his cum into her body. Frost's stomach ballooned with all of the cum fired inside of her.</p><p>Yes, yes, delicious, she could not have experienced anything better. Frost would return to ride him and drain him some more.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Caitlin Snow/Nymphadora Tonks</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The moment Frost looked up, she had been greeted with a visitor. A visitor wearing Caitlin's face, and dressed in a sheer body stocking. She did a good job in matching the body parts other than the face.</p><p>"Nymphadora," Frost said.</p><p>"Frostie."</p><p>Nym-Caitlin spread Frost's legs. Frost closed her eyes, and could see the beautiful face of the woman who was technically her lower between her pussy lips to get the seed which Hadrian left behind. Caitlin's face disappeared between Frost's legs and pushed her.</p><p>Well, this was very erotic, and Hadrian was not going to be left out in the cold, no pun intended, for very long. He spread Nym's legs and moved in to inspect how accurately she copied Caitlin's body. Perfect down to the last curve, and Hadrian had to explore every inch of her by licking and kissing her wet slit. He spread her legs and very slowly edged into Nym's hot pussy filling her up completely with his cock.</p><p>Frost closed her eyes as her doubles face disappeared. Damn it, Nymphadora was quite the Nympho to really go all the way in. Then again, they had a common addiction. Who stood behind Nym and plowed into her. Frost got a full view of Caitlin's body, morphed to perfection by Nymphadora, being smashed over and over again. Those balls, which just emptied into Frost not too long ago, slapped back and forth and reduced her into a drooling heap.</p><p>"Yes, it's fucking hot, alright," Frost said. "Drive your big fat pussy breaker into her! I want to see how well she came keep that form."</p><p>"She's surprisingly well in keeping her form morphed under pressure," Hadrian said. "Although, perhaps I've been making it too easy. Time to pick up the pace."</p><p>Nym braced herself for a good hard fucking. Hadrian grabbed her from behind and held onto her thigh ass before he plunged into her. Nym swallowed his cock up into her pussy and she squeeze it a little more. The Dragon pushed down into her.</p><p>Oh, she kept the beautiful form of Caitlin Snow. Hadrian pushed deeper into her and rocked her with multiple thrusts. They got harder, faster, and more vigorous the deeper he buried inside of her. Hadrian rose back and slammed into her a few more times driving her to an orgasm.</p><p>Hadrian pulled Nym by back the hair and slammed inside of her. She moaned the faster Hadrian rocked down into her. Hadrian then lowered her into Frost's pussy and she ate it up.</p><p>"The kinky little slut really gets off being fucked as someone else, doesn't she?"</p><p>"A little bit," Hadrian remarked. "Don't you, Nym? Actually the state of you tells me plenty about how you feel. That tight pussy feels good wrapped around me like this, squeezing me in all of the right places. Cum for me, darling. Cum for me all night long."</p><p>Hadrian kissed Nym's earlobe and made her explode for him. She came, very hard and vigorously for him as Hadrian rode her faster and faster. He made her climax extremely hard for him, splashing all over the place.</p><p>The Dragon King pulled back and Nym and Frost circled around his cock. Both Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost, technically speaking moved in to lick his cock and suck it like an ice cream cone. The power of his cock compelled them to go forward and suck, lick, and just enjoy him. Their mouths worked all the way down onto him and hungered for every little inch of his cock as it thrusted between them.</p><p>"Good sluts. Show me how much you like my cock. Show me how much you worship it."</p><p>Nym and Frost took turns sucking Hadrian's cock and balls and got him nice and rigid. Frost rolled over and spread her legs. She beckoned Hadrian over and Hadrian was right there. The tip of his manhood slid into her pussy from above and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"Sit on her face."</p><p>From Frost's point of view, it was Caitlin rising up. While she knew it was Nym, Frost allowed herself to be indulged in that masturbatory fantasy. The pussy of Caitlin Snow, perfectly morphed for her enjoyment, fed Frost. Frost pushed her tongue all the way in and licked her.</p><p>Any woman Hadrian bonded with, Nym could form a perfect duplicate of, because she had all of the "data" on them, for lack of the better term through her bond with Hadrian. Nym rocked up and Frost's lust to her only increased. Not to mention Nym's own lust when she viewed Hadrian's prick slamming in and out of the tight, hot cunt of the beautiful meta while rocking her.</p><p>"Go ahead, cum for me," Hadrian breathed. "Both of you."</p><p>Frost licked Nym-Caitlin like an ice cream cone which was about to melt in the sun. All while trying to drag Hadrian in to get a second load of cum. Oh, it was going to be a tough, tough, ride, but she was in for the long hall. In for Hadrian to work her hard and stretch her out completely.</p><p>"Further," Hadrian groaned for her. "Cum for me."</p><p>Both of them did and Frost tightened her walls around Hadrian. Hadrian pushed down into her and rode her at a rapid fire speed to stuff inside of her body. Frost sucked him in all of the way to drive him deeper and deeper inside. She was about ready to lose control.</p><p>And so she did, cumming all over the place and sucking Hadrian into her depths. Caitlin returned after Frost blacked out and she had to deal with the deviance Frost had with Hadrian. Granted, she could not stop it, and Hadrian would not stop fucking her. He leaned into her and shoved as much of his hard prick into her pussy as humanly possible. He stretched Caitlin out and made her cry out for him in pleasure.</p><p>The powerful sorcerer switched things up. Caitlin and Nym, looking like a sexy set of twins, leaned in to the kiss while they got on all fours. Hadrian felt up their identical bodies and just really soaked in the fact that Nym nailed Caitlin's body straight on.</p><p>And now, Hadrian intended to nail them straight on.</p><p>"Oh, Frost was right, you really do get wet when you're fucked as someone else," Hadrian said. "Especially when the person you're being fucked as is looking you right in the eyes. Isn't that right, Nym?"</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>Oh, Nym's hungry walls sucked Hadrian all the way in and he pounded her with deeper and deeper thrusts. His skilled pumps drove his manhood deep inside of her. Caitlin's body was very fuckable and Nym liked being fucked hard while morphed as Caitlin. Especially since Caitlin felt up her own body and since Nym had all of the "data", Caitlin could zero in on all of the spots which Caitlin knew she liked. Because when wearing this form, Nym got wet for them too.</p><p>"Finish up with the real deal, babe," Caitlin gasped.</p><p>Hadrian edged down into Caitlin and buried his prick down into her scorching hot pussy. Caitlin sucked his cock all the way down into her and he rode her. Hadrian held on for the ride and pounded her. She was not going to go full Frost, at least not yet.</p><p>"After you."</p><p>Caitlin obliged Hadrian and came for him. Her walls tightened around him with Hadrian thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her. His balls slapped down onto her and she could feel him, rather close to draining. Hadrian edged down into her and finished plunging her</p><p>With Hadrian's balls swollen, he released deep into Caitlin. This time, she took a huge cream pie inside of her as Snow. Blast after blast of white hot cum buried into her body from Hadrian tightening his hands around her and forcing his way into her pussy to stretch her.</p><p>"Perfection."</p><p>Hadrian licked behind Caitlin's ear and emptied his balls inside of her body. The Dragon pulled away from Caitlin and left her oozing cum for him. He swung around all of the way, and Nym crawled over to capture Hadrian's cock and suck it. Speaking of perfection, Hadrian looked down into Caitlin's beautiful face, while Nym sucked his cock. She gave him a raunchy blowjob.</p><p>The road worked both ways. Nym knew what Caitlin liked as well and dove all the way into her pussy. Nym feasted on Caitlin's seed and sucked it.</p><p>Hadrian left the two of them to enjoy each other, because he had appointments to keep.</p><p>"I'll be back later, ladies. Don't do anything I would do."</p><p>Caitlin and Nym-Caitlin sixty nined each other, and prepared to indulge in the other while Hadrian got dressed quickly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Lisa Snart(Golden Glider)(Flash)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>In the back room of the Golden Opportunity Nightclub, Lisa Snart shuffled through several different ledgers. She managed to take control of a new generation of Rogues, all of them women. The activities in this club were most legal although there were a few things they did that skirted outside of the club. Lisa hoped she lived up to her family's name. She bit down her lip in thought of everything that was going on.</p><p>"Ms. Snart, Mr. Peverell is here to see you."</p><p>Lisa dropped her ledger, almost eagerly.</p><p>"Send him in."</p><p>Hadrian stepped inside, and the second he entered the office, Lisa threw her arms around Hadrian in a hug.</p><p>"Knew you would be here, but I didn't expect it to be this soon," Lisa told him. "So, are you here for business or mmm, pleasure."</p><p>Hadrian casually squeezed Lisa's ass underneath her skirt. One of his fingers looped around her thong and snapped it back. Lisa leaned closer towards her.</p><p>"A little bit of both," Hadrian said. "But, maybe we should get to the business before you get distracted by the pleasure."</p><p>Hadrian undid Lisa's buttons and pulled off her blouse. Hadrian spun her around and kissed her on the neck. Lisa's moans slightly filled the room. Everyone who knew Hadrian and knew Lisa knew the precise reason why she eagerly invited him into her office.</p><p>"Jonathan Davies, do you recognize his name or face?"</p><p>The Dragon flickered his fingers open and created a three dimensional hologram of a scruffy little man with skinning arms. He had a couple of scars down his neck and a very punchable face. Lisa stared at him.</p><p>"He comes here every Friday, like clockwork," Lisa said. "He leaves with a case. If you want me to hold him next time.'</p><p>"Do it," Hadrian said. "Whatever he's dealing with, it's probable cause. He's working with some rogue goblins. Drugs, to put it mildly."</p><p>Lisa frowned. Oh, if he was smuggling, that could be a problem. That was one thing she did not approve of and had been working hard to get several drug cartels who had business operations out of Central City, out of it. Hadrian leaned into her and slid her panties off, to reveal her wet pussy.</p><p>"I'll make sure he doesn't leave. If he pops up again."</p><p>"Good," Hadrian told her. "And now on for the pleasure."</p><p>Lisa could feel Hadrian's bulge rub against her when bending her over the desk. The skilled hands pulled Lisa's thighs open and he went down on her. Her pussy squirted and Hadrian leaned down into her to lick and eat her pussy. He went all the way into her and dove into her. The cries of encouragement echoed with Hadrian burying his face down into her and eating her.</p><p>Lisa missed this. And missed it badly. She really wished Hadrian would take more trips to Central City. She let out another cry when Hadrian pumped his tongue all the way into her body. He tasted her and worked his tongue inside of her. He leaned into her and sucked her hot lips hard and fast.</p><p>The Dragon licked and ate Lisa and got her gushing. He leaned into her and pushed his tongue all the way down into her thighs and made her cry out in pleasure as she came for him.</p><p>The emerald eyed wizard removed Lisa's bra and kissed her body. The heat only erupted through her when he kissed up and down her body. She laid out for him, legs spread and ready to be taken. Hadrian climbed on top of her and put the tip of his cock against her warm entrance.</p><p>"Do it," Lisa gasped. "I need you to fuck me."</p><p>"Of course," Hadrian said.</p><p>Hadrian ran his hand down her leg and spread her legs deep. The tip of his cock edged into Lisa's pussy. She was very tight and her walls hugged his cock the deeper he went into her. He leaned into Lisa and pumped his thickness down into her. Hadrian leaned into her and pushed into her.</p><p>The Dragon's skilled hands ran over Lisa's gorgeous legs as he pushed into her. He rose up and pounded into her. Lisa clutched onto him and squeezed his cock. The Dragon pushed down into her and rode Lisa faster and faster. His thick prick punished deeper and deeper inside of her body. He leaned down and kissed her. Hadrian kissed sucked and enjoyed her nipples overall.</p><p>"Oooh, fuck!"</p><p>Lisa's fingers slipped against Hadrian's hair and guided him. The Dragon pushed into her. The hot Rogue's walls clamped down onto his prick. Her silken walls sucked him in, deeper and further. He leaned into her and pounded her body. He rode her over and over again until Lisa climaxed all over the place for him.</p><p>"We're just getting started."</p><p>Hadrian leaned in and sucked on Lisa's toes to really get her gushing.. The emerald eyes of the Dragon locked onto Lisa and kissed up her breasts, her neck, and her lips. Hadrian nibbled on her jaw and her neck. Hadrian pushed down into her and rubbed up and down onto her. Hadrian rocked back and forth into her. Lisa squeezed him and milked Hadrian faster and faster to drive her over the edge.</p><p>The tighter her pussy grabbed onto him, the more Hadrian rode her. He was faster and faster. Hadrian leaned in and squeezed her nipples to twist them. Lisa's hips bucked up, and down, rapidly. Hadrian grabbed her and plowed her with rapid fire thrusts driving her.</p><p>She came, extremely hard. Hadrian spread Lisa's legs and pounded her. He rode her and tested her durability. Lisa cried in pleasure and tightened around him. Hadrian held her back and rode her as fast as possible. He tightened her body and rode her faster and faster.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Lisa and gave her a good moment to catch her breath. Lisa rose up and stroked her foot down Hadrian's length. She teased him and made sure he was nice and throbbing. Lisa used her right foot and her left foot before she sat up and put her lips on Hadrian's cock.</p><p>"Mmm, you always knew how to get the most of this,didn't you?"</p><p>Lisa nodded and bobbed her mouth up and down. The combination footjob/blowjob dragged Hadrian all the way between her lips. The hot pleasure rocked all the way down Hadrian and ground up and down him to get his cock throbbing. Hadrian pressed into her and kept face-fucking her along with fucking her feet. She teased Hadrian and edged him, but did not want him to finish like this.</p><p>At least not yet. Lisa sucked him for a little bit longer. Lisa's feet rubbed up and down him the deeper she pushed him down her throat. Lisa slurped him and pulled all the way from him. She licked Hadrian's cock and pulled back from him. Lisa bent over and exposed her wet pussy for him.</p><p>"I need you,Har."</p><p>Hadrian leaned towards her and guided his thickness against her wet slit. He guided himself all the way into her and pumped into her. Hadrian's prick crammed all the way inside of her and rocked her. Lisa clutched around him tight and pushed down into her. Hadrian worked her in with slow strokes and measured his motions very quickly. He allowed Lisa to buck her hips up.</p><p>"Mmm,yes, yes!"</p><p>It had been a long hard day, so Lisa wanted to get worked long and hard. Hadrian pushed down into her and pumped her with his balls slapping down onto her thighs. Hadrian guided his prick into her hungry body and rocked her. Her legs locked around him and he matched her one stroke at a time.</p><p>The pounding cock of the Dragon buried into her. Hadrian's fingers raked around her and toyed with her nipples. Lisa threw her hips up and down onto him and sucked his cock into her body. Hadrian kissed down onto her and drove her completely wild.</p><p>"Cum for me."</p><p>Lisa did and exploded for him. Hadrian slammed deeper and deeper into her. Her insides clutched him and milked him. Hadrian looked down into Lisa's face. Hadrian cupped Lisa's face and kissed her hard on the nibbles. Hadrian kissed her on the ear and sucked her neck. She was so tasty, that he had to fuck her and ride her. Hadrian pulled back and slammed down into her to cry out for her.</p><p>She milked him and begged for him. Lisa wanted him to do this. She wanted him to cum inside of her. Hadrian rode her faster and faster and drove into her. Hadrian slid his fingers against Lisa's nipples and tugged them while he rode her. Hadrian leaned in and sucked her nipples.</p><p>She came, again. Lisa squeezed him and milked his thrusting rod inside of her. Hadrian leaned deeper and deeper into her to make her climax for him and rock her with multiple thrusts. She pulled him into her.</p><p>"Your turn," Lisa breathed in his ear. "I need your cum."</p><p>"I know you do."</p><p>Hadrian rocked her and rode Lisa faster and faster. Her hot pussy clamped down around his pole and milked him extremely hard. Hadrian pumped into her and grabbed her before he pumped into her. He was so close, he could feel himself tightening.. He wanted to make Lisa really thirst for it.</p><p>Lisa found her body set alight with lust. He pushed into her and pounded her body in all of the right ways. Hadrian fucked Lisa on her desk too many times to count, He pulled out of her and pounded her deeper and faster. She came for him and made her cry out for him. His big thick balls slapped against her and Lisa tightened around him.</p><p>Finally, Hadrian edged himself to the end. His muscles tightened and sweet pleasure released. Hadrian rammed down into Lisa and flooded her hot pussy with as much seed as possible. He leaned in and pounded her vigorously and emptied spurt after spurt inside of her until both of them reached a mutual climax.</p><p>Lisa tugged on Hadrian's cock between her legs and he pushed down into her. He rocked into her body and rode her to spill every single last drop of cum inside of her body. Hadrian edged down into her body and rocked her with a few more pumps to drive her completely wild. Her pussy gushed when Hadrian finished emptying inside of her.</p><p>"I needed that."</p><p>Hadrian smiled, and kissed Lisa a few times. She returned and whispered in her ear.</p><p>"I can tell."</p><p>The Dragon sensed someone outside of Lisa's office door and could tell there was someone else who wanted it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Joslyn Jackam, known to her friends as Joss, and also the Weather Witch, peaked her head into Lisa's office door to get a good look at what was going on. Hadrian rode the hell out of Lisa's body and stretched her out. Her hot cunt squeezed and released him a couple dozen times with his balls slapping off of her to drive her completely wild.</p><p>Joss slipped a hand down her pants and played with her. Her white tank top caused her nipples to poke out of it. Lisa's screams filled the office as Hadrian continued to plow her. Lisa could feel herself edging a little bit deeper and imagine herself in Lisa's place.</p><p>Suddenly, a pair of strong hands appeared on her. Joss peaked through the office and got a good look at Lisa on the desk, legs spread, and cum oozing out of her body. However, Hadrian was not there. Because, Hadrian was behind her and he pulled Joss's pants down.</p><p>"You could have come in at any time," Hadrian said. "You're always welcomed."</p><p>Yes, being Lisa's second in command for her new Rogues, Joss had always been welcomed for her business dealings with the Dragon. Hadrian pressed his fingers slipped between her thighs and played her clit to drive her completely wild to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"Just waiting for the right moment," Joss breathed. "I want your cock, babe."</p><p>The beautiful girl dropped to her knees and opened her mouth wide. Hadrian leaned in to her and pushed his prick down into her throat to make her moan around him. Hadrian tightened his grip onto the back of Joss's head and face-fucked her repeatedly. She sucked and hummed around her man's pulsing organ the deeper the Dragon pushed into her. He pulled almost all the way out of her and plunged down into her throat to make her moan.</p><p>Joss looked up at him, desperation to get a taste of the Dragon's seed overwhelmed her. Hadrian tilted her head back and made her moan for him. The estranged daughter of the Weather Wizard leaned down onto him and sucked Hadrian repeatedly with deep pushes into her.</p><p>"Get ready."</p><p>Joss released his cock prematurely and this caused Hadrian to fire his seed all over her face. Hadrian squirted all over the place and gave her a facial.</p><p>With a slutty smile, Joss wiped her face and sucked the Dragon's seed off of her face. She tilted her head back and sucked the cum from her fingers. Bit by bit, the seed slurped down into her throat as she feasted on the seed edging into the back of her throat.</p><p>"I love the free meal," Joss said. "I've been a bad girl. And you know what bad girls get."</p><p>As if Hadrian did not know, Joss bent over against the wall in the back hallway of the club and exposed her delicious ass for Hadrian. Hadrian ran his hand over her ass and spanked it. He spread her cheeks apart and leaned in to eat her asshole out to get her good and wet.</p><p>Joss clutched onto the wall tightly. If it was not Hadrian's tongue her ass which made her lose it, it was his fingers pumping and riding her pussy. Joss felt anticipation as Hadrian edged further and further into her ass. His skilled tongue leaned all the way into her and caused her to cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out and her asshole dripped with salvia. The Dragon climbed behind Joss and spread her cheeks for him. The tip of his cock edged up against her hot entrance and made Joss's legs just spread all the way. Hadrian leaned a little bit closer towards her and kissed the back of her neck.</p><p>"Trust me, I know what bad girls want. I have to make sure to take care of you Rogues so you don't misbehave too much. And let's face it, you love when I have to put you in line."</p><p>Oh, yes, Joss did love it. Hadrian's manhood slammed into her ass and stuffed her completely with his prick. Hadrian wrapped his hand around her hair and pumped into her. Each thrust drove him deeper and faster into her. Joss swallowed his prick into the depths of her hot ass when he rode her from behind.</p><p>"I love fucking you in your ass. And I love all of the ways I make you cry out. You long for more. You thirst for more. You need more. And I'm going to give it to you, hard."</p><p>Joss almost collapsed underneath Hadrian's thrusting manhood. He pushed a little bit deeper into her and rattled her with multiple thrusts to send her over the tipping point. Hadrian buried his thickness into Joss's hot anus to allow her to stretch around him.</p><p>Hadrian decided to pull out, but only to turn Joss around. He wanted to look her straight in the eye when his cock disappeared into her ass. Her gaping asshole swallowed his prick the deeper he edged into her. He looked Joss in the eye when he pounded down into her tight asshole.</p><p>Joss loved it. Loved his fingers slipping against her and rocking her hot body. Hadrian's skilled thrusts buried Joss deeper and deeper inside of her to ride her snug anal passageway from behind. Hadrian leaned in and kissed Joss's succulent lips. She returned with passion.</p><p>"Feel that heat. There's a storm coming. And I'm controlling it now, aren't I, Weather Witch?"</p><p>Hadrian guided his fingers between Joss's legs and rubbed her hot pussy. Her hips pumped back and forth to guide Hadrian deeper inside of her. His balls slapped down onto her when he rode her faster and faster. Hadrian grabbed her and slammed his massive prick into her asshole. She squeezed him. Hadrian held back and pushed down into her.</p><p>"Cum again."</p><p>Joss let herself go. Hadrian's fingers worked their magic and it felt like a second cock stuffed her. The man of her dreams pumped his cock into her and drove Joss completely mad with pleasure.</p><p>"Only a strong man can handle bad girls like Lisa and me and the rest!" Joss purred in her ear. "Oh, I'm sure Lisa will be wondering where you are soon. Better finish this up. I don't want her to take me stealing time away from her out of...oooh, my ass."</p><p>"Oh, I disagree. I say that's a good thing."</p><p>Maybe it was a good thing. Hadrian pushed deep into Joss and rode her from behind. Her hungry asshole gobbled up his cock as he pushed into her. Joss flashed him a smile and baited him to erupt inside of her. Hadrian wanted to reduce Joss into a mess repeatedly.</p><p>"Almost there."</p><p>Hadrian could feel Joss beg for his cum. Hadrian felt very much inclined to give it to her as he pushed down into her and stretched her hungry little back passageway until she tightened around him. Joss looked lustfully into his eyes as he finished riding her. Almost there, Hadrian wanted to enjoy her snug hole a little bit more. She tightened around him and milked his impressive tool.</p><p>The emerald-eyed eyed sorcerer pushed his thick cock down into Joss's hungry asshole. She was about ready to be fed. The Weather Witch dug her nails into the wall of the club and tightened around his prick. Hadrian guided himself inside of her and pounded her all the way to the edge until she came.</p><p>Finally, finally, Hadrian exploded inside of her. His balls tightened and released. The skilled thrusts drove her to the edge. Joss sucked up his cum when it emptied into her ass from behind. Hadrian reared back and continued to slam-fuck into her ass until he emptied every last drop out of it.</p><p>The second Joss slumped against the wall, Hadrian pulled her back up. With Hadrian's cock still wedged into her ass, he walked her back into the office. Joss squeezed his manhood as he walked her all the way into the office, ready for another round.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Caitlin/Lisa/Joss</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lisa and Joss joined Hadrian in a luxury lounge right behind Lisa's main office. Golden Glider and Weather Witch worshipped the Dragon's body. The two beautiful brunettes leaned all the way down onto him and captured Hadrian's organ between their lips. They took turns, getting very lustful in their actions as they shared his cock.</p><p>"Good girls," Hadrian breathed in her ear. "Or bad girls."</p><p>Well, Lisa and Joss could agree they were good at being so bad. Joss made a production out of sucking Hadrian's cock. Her loud slurps sounded about as subtle as a porno. Lisa dove between Hadrian's legs and sucked on his balls with lust and glee flashing through her eyes. Hadrian wedged down into Joss's throat and pounded her for a little bit and then switched to Lisa to push into her throat.</p><p>Lisa wanted a piece of Hadrian and motioned for Joss to prepare her asshole. After viewing Joss get some hallway anal, Lisa wanted a piece of that cock.</p><p>Hadrian groaned and his hips bucked repeatedly. Lisa went all the way down onto him with loud slurps echoing throughout the room. Joss put her tongue into Lisa's delicious asshole and licked it as well. Oh, the naughty little tongue for her fellow Rogue licked back and forth.</p><p>The moment Hadrian's cock and Lisa's anus as good and prepared, Hadrian pulled Lisa onto her lap. His cock wedged between her cheeks. Slowly, Lisa rotated her ass down onto Hadrian and spread her cheeks, ready. She swallowed Hadrian's cock into her ass and pushed all the way into her.</p><p>"Yes, baby!" Lisa moaned. "Oh, split me in half! I'm your dirty anal slut and I live for your cock. I live for it buried deep inside of me like that."</p><p>Joss eyed Hadrian with a big grin and sucked his balls while he fucked Lisa's ass. And then, she moved and laid some hot worship onto Lisa's slit. Joss rocked back and forth, longing for the instant which Hadrian pounded her in the ass again.</p><p>"And she wants it as well. That dirty little Weather Witch….hey, Frostie."</p><p>Killer Frost stood behind Joss and drove a dildo made completely of ice in the depths of her hot pussy. Joss tightened her walls around the ice dildo. Frost pumped down into the Weather Witch and pumped all the way down into her to get her really going.</p><p>"Mmm, hot," Killer Frost said.</p><p>After she finished up Nym, Frost knew precisely where to find Hadrian. Joss and Lisa always longed for a piece of his cock and Frost could hardly blame them. She worked herself up until the moisture hardened into a makeshift ice cock. Hadrian's magic would protect them from what was going to come next.</p><p>Then, with a smile, Frost guided her cock deep into Joss's hungry pussy. Joss squeezed down onto Caitlin and moaned when she stuffed her from behind. Lisa guided Joss between her legs and she kept licking. Hadrian topped off the pleasure by driving his cock deep into Lisa's hungry anus.</p><p>Oh, Lisa saw stars with the combination of tongue and cock. Hadrian always helped scratch all of her itches. Now with Frost and Joss here, she could get even more of those itches scratched. Lisa glued her eyes onto Frost when she pushed deeper and deeper into her.</p><p>"This is one thing we're both on board with," Frost said. "Well, we're on board with a few things when our man is here. But one of those is your slutty rogue pussies are going to get stuffed. I'm going to make you cool down a little bit."</p><p>A tiny bit of body heat had been driven from Joss's body. It had been a very erotic experience overall. Frost pushed down into her and rode her body. While Frost's eager lustful eyes locked onto Hadrian's cock which pushed into Lisa's ass. Frost licked her lips.</p><p>"Yummy."</p><p>Hadrian pushed down into Lisa. He decided to let it all go knowing that he would have plenty more left in the tank. He buried himself balls deep into Lisa's ass and rode her. Then with another grunt, he bottomed out and had been more than ready to explode.</p><p>Joss left, and Frost drove an icy cock into Lisa's dripping cunt. The combination of Hadrian's hot cum spilling into her ass and Killer Frost driving her icy cock deep into Lisa's ass made her shudder. These were contrasting feelings, of hot and cold. And their hands ran all the way over her.</p><p>Frost lost herself, and Caitlin returned, just in time to see what she was doing. The trickling mess of juices soaking Lisa's pussy made Caitlin lick her lips. She edged down and slurped Lisa. This rewarded her with a few more sucks to drive her to the edge.</p><p>Hadrian finished up inside of Lisa. Lisa turned over, so both Caitlin and Joss could get a good view of the cum oozing from her asshole. Both of the cum hungry women crawled between Lisa's cheeks and proceeded to suck the cum out from between her cheeks.</p><p>The Dragon pushed down into Joss and Caitlin and finger-fucked them.</p><p>"Thanks for coming," Hadrian said. "Hope Nym didn't give you too much trouble."</p><p>"Well, Frost had to put her on ice a little bit," Caitlin said. "But she'll be fine."</p><p>Hadrian could only imagine. The Dragon could feel the heat pulsing from Caitlin's asshole, and he knew what she wanted. He laid Caitlin prone bone on the bed and dove between her cheeks at lick and suck away at Caitlin's asshole from behind. He plunged into her and tasted her like a gourmet meal. Caitlin shook and twitched while Hadrian spread her ass cheeks to penetrate her.</p><p>"Oooh, damn!" Caitlin screamed in his ear. "Fuck me hard."</p><p>Killer Frost might be the more naughty side of Caitlin Snow, but one should beware the brainy ones. Hadrian slipped his cock down into her ass and plunged faster and faster inside of her. Hadrian rammed deeper and deeper into Caitlin and squeezed her cheeks to drive her completely wild. Caitlin clutched onto the bed and allowed Hadrian to ride her faster and faster from behind.</p><p>Hadrian pulled his lover back by the hair and plunged down into her hungry hole. The Dragon created dildos made out of pure magical energy to shove deep inside of Joss and Lisa. The two met each other with a passionate kiss which grew more aggressive as time went on. The Dragon threaded his fingers and worked Lisa and Joss to a passionate orgasm.</p><p>Caitlin closed her eyes and accepted Hadrian's big throbbing cock buried further and faster into her ass. His balls slapped down onto her and caused Caitlin's asshole to tighten around him. The Dragon grabbed her hips and repeatedly filled her with increasing frequency.</p><p>"Cum for me, Cait."</p><p>Cait did, and Hadrian shifted his prick down into her ass. Those balls were full and unless Caitlin missed her guess, she was going to get an ass full of cum just like Lisa received. Hadrian edged all the way down into her and squeezed her cheeks to push him closer.</p><p>A little bit further. Hadrian flipped Joss and Lisa over. Caitlin jammed her tongue into their bodies and alternated between licking them. The Dragon skillfully locked onto her nipples. Caitlin sucked his dominant cock inside of her asshole and he pressed into her.</p><p>"Careful," Caitlin breathed.</p><p>"Are you going to lose control?"</p><p>Oh, she was no longer in control. Both Frost and Snow merged together and surrendered their body to one man. Hadrian pressed deep into the meta's gorgeous ass and kept plunging down into her. Those balls slapped her ass as Hadrian moved deeper and deeper into her until he released.</p><p>Caitlin caused the windows outside of the room to frost up when she came so hard. Hadrian plunged deep and rocked her for a good long series of strokes. Hadrian tightened his fingers around her and spilled his cum all the way inside of her ass as the room frosted to her.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Caitlin said.</p><p>"Sure you are," Lisa said.</p><p>Hadrian beckoned for Lisa and Joss to crawl over towards him. The two sexy Rogues worked their way down his cock to clean it. Those bad girls locked their eyes onto Hadrian the second their mouths guided down onto him and sucked his thick cock repeatedly until it buried between their mouths.</p><p>Two turned to three as Caitlin slid into place and sucked on Hadrian's balls. The Dragon coaxed the three sexy, naughty, brunette women before him to clean his cock. When he was wet, hard, and ready, Hadrian snapped his fingers.</p><p>Caitlin, Joss, and Lisa all rose up, strung up like slabs of meat against the wall. Hadrian lined himself up from body to body and pleasured them. First with his hands and then with his cock.. Hadrian guided his thick prick between their thighs. First Joss, then Lisa, and last but not least, Caitlin.</p><p>"Are you sure he's not evil?" Joss asked in between moans.</p><p>"And when have I ever claimed not to be evil? You've rested enough."</p><p>Hadrian buried himself into Joss's ass. The sensation of two cocks, one in her ass and one into her pussy rippled through her. Hadrian reached in and dominated Joss's beautiful tanned body as he strung her up. She gasped. Hadrian's hands moved at the speed of light and lit her up over and over.</p><p>Caitlin and Lisa, strung up with nowhere to go, anticipated what their man would do next. Hadrian drove his fingers down into Joss's pussy and rode her faster. Her juices covered his fingers when Hadrian rocked inside of her. He nibbled and sucked on her earlobe.</p><p>"One more time."</p><p>Joss obeyed and was glad she was strung up. Because, she had no ability to stand up on her own accord. Hadrian slapped down onto her. The tight ass of this naughty, slutty, Rogue sucked him in. The Dragon pushed down into her and rocked her until he left the Weather Witch orgasming for him.</p><p>Lisa braced herself, but one could never prepare for Hadrian straight off of the bat. She got a second round with his cock buried into her ass. Hadrian wedged into her and pleasured her. Lisa clamped down onto him and sucked more and more of his thick cock into her body with a good long ride.</p><p>"Cum for me, baby. Cum hard."</p><p>Lisa obeyed her, completely submissive to her boss. The juices taken from Joss slid into her mouth and Lisa lapped them up. And now Hadrian extracted another round fresh from her body.</p><p>Caitlin thought of all the ways which she could escape, but really did not want to. Hadrian pulled out of Lisa and then jammed his cock into Caitlin's ass. Caitlin saw stars and got a good long round of anal with the man of her dreams. Hadrian pushed down into her and stretched Caitlin's ass the faster he edged inside of her. Hadrian rocked faster and harder inside of her to drive her the edge.</p><p>Hadrian went from Caitlin to Lisa to Joss and back around. Their assholes were stretched and pounded red. Hadrian took advantage of their strung up bodies and could feel the cum building up in his balls. He explored them and sent them over the edge.</p><p>The trifecta of women came again and again. Hadrian slam-fucked their asses and brought him closer.</p><p>"Lucky woman. You're going to get a second load."</p><p>Yes, Lisa felt extremely lucky, as Hadrian chose to blast his seed into her ass. The hot rush of cum caused Lisa to become completely undone. She hung limply, in Hadrian's arms, while he finished up in her ass. The deeper his cum fired into her asshole, the more Lisa sucked down from those balls.</p><p>The end result led to three women hanging and dripping. Hadrian rubbed his cock all over these three women. He supposed it was time to cut them down and put them to bed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Caitlin/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Caitlin stopped at the penthouse so she could take a nice shower. Hadrian had another visitor and sure enough, she was right on schedule. The door opened, and Lena Luthor, with a bag in her hand, appeared on the door. The Luthor heiress greeted Hadrian with a nice long kiss.</p><p>"Pretty lucky you have business in Central City, the second I show up," Hadrian told her with a squeeze of Lena's ass.</p><p>Lena just smiled and started to edge her hand down Hadrian's pants. The two traded kisses, with a long established tempo established between the two of them. Lena had Hadrian out of his pants.</p><p>"Busy, going to take as many chances as I can these days," Lena said. "Besides, as you know, I don't take days off. Only have very long lunches."</p><p>Hadrian undid Lena's blouse and began to squeeze her nice breasts through the green bra, which matched the shade of Hadrian's eyes perfectly. The wild times they had during their university days, along with a few other lovely ladies continued. But those were stories for the future, about the past. For now, they lived in the present and Lena and Hadrian made out with each other. Hadrian unhooked Lena's skirt and slid it down her legs. Lena stood in the midst of the living room in Hadrian's penthouse, wearing nothing but lingerie.</p><p>Black bra, black stockings, garter belt, and thong. Lena was a treat and Hadrian guided her onto the couch. It might have been better if they took the same flight, but their schedules did not line up. Hadrian did line up nicely with Lena now and strip down his underwear. Lena stroked his shoulders and pulled him in for a nice long kiss as well as the Hadrian got on top of Lena.</p><p>Lena's bra came off next and Hadrian released her perfect breasts into the wild. Hadrian leaned down and sucked and kissed Lena's nipples. Lena put her hand on the back of Hadrian's head and guided him face down into her chest. Hadrian pushed his fingers down Lena's panties and teased her for a good long.</p><p>"I need you," Lena gasped as she edged closer.</p><p>And she would have Hadrian. Hadrian pushed his length down into her body and pushed down inside of her. He leaned in and pumped his length into Lena. Thrust after thrust drove himself down into her and Lena clamped down tightly onto him.</p><p>"Getting warmed up," Hadrian groaned. "It was a long flight for you. But don't worry, you're here now."</p><p>And Lena agreed, she needed him now. Hadrian pumped his way down into her. His hands were all over her, kissing, sucking enjoying every inch of her body. Hadrian leaned in and rode Lena all the way to the edge. He cupped her ass from underneath for leverage and pushed down into her.</p><p>That length pumped deep into Lena and stretched her out. Lena tightened around Hadrian and let herself loose. Juices gushed all over the place with Hadrian's cock driving into her and riding her all the way.</p><p>From the shower, walked Caitlin, dressed in nothing other than a towel. She might need another shower in a second. The very second Hadrian pulled away from Lena, Caitlin slipped Hadrian's prick between her lips. The towel dropped to the ground to reveal Caitlin's naked beautiful body.</p><p>"Ready for round two?" Hadrian groaned.</p><p>Well it was more than that at this point, Caitlin figured. She pushed Hadrian's length all the way down her throat, with several wet sucks. Hadrian guided his hand against the back of Caitlin's head and pumped down into her mouth briefly before he pulled out.</p><p>With her lust fueled, Caitlin needed another taste of Lena. So she zeroed in, and dove down into her pussy lips to eat her up. Lena gasped in pleasure when Caitlin buried her naughty tongue inside of her.</p><p>Hadrian slipped his fingers into Caitlin and Lena both at the same time and tempted their bodies. Caitlin slid up to straddle Lena and give Hadrian the perfect access to both of their pussies at the same time. Hands moved in to tease them. Hadrian then had been prepared and he reared back to jam his thick cock inside of Caitlin's hungry pussy from behind to stretch her out completely.</p><p>Hadrian pulled all the way back and Caitlin's body reacted to him. Hadrian pushed down all the way and guided Caitlin's mouth so it attacked Lena. The heat coming from Lena made the sorcerer just smile. She wanted more and Hadrian intended to give it to her.</p><p>The Dragon pushed his prick down into Lena's scorching hot center and began to work away at her. Hadrian pressed down into her and rocked her body. He pumped down into her. Hands slowly moved around and sent Lena over the tipping point with pleasure. Her inner walls tightened around him.</p><p>"Now."</p><p>Lena released herself and came for Hadrian. Hadrian pushed into her and rode her while his fingers grazed against Caitlin's body. He rocked down into both of them and sent them over the tipping point with orgasms all over.</p><p>Hadrian pulled back and waited for the next move. These two stunning and brilliant women crawled over and licked and kissed Hadrian's length. Their mouths pressed over his mighty cock when they moved all the way into him. Hadrian edged his fingers against the back of Lena's head and pushed all the way in. He then zeroed in and pushed his manhood deep into Caitlin and rocked back and forth to drive his cock repeatedly down their throats. The two ladies tasted it like an ice cream come about to melt.</p><p>The emerald eyes of the sorcerer flashed with pleasure. He lined up between Lena and Caitlin and had them on either side. He palmed their bodies and pleasured them. Lena and Caitlin took turns sucking him in as he switched back and forth between their pussies at ease. Lena dragged Hadrian's prick into her pussy and then Caitlin did the same.</p><p>They competed for Hadrian's seed. Hadrian knew what they wanted and would give it to them. They furiously sucked him in. Lena wrapped her legs around Hadrian when he went inside of her and worked deeper and deeper into her. Hadrian's fingers slid against Lena's nipples and toyed with her to drive her completely wild with pleasure.</p><p>"Cum for me," Lena breathed in Harry's ear. "I want it."</p><p>Well, Hadrian would see if Lena earned it. He pushed down into her and rode her. Her insides clutched him the deeper he pumped into her body. Lena's insides clamped down onto him the deeper he pushed in. Lena hung onto Hadrian and he rocked her a little bit more.</p><p>Close, but not quite, Hadrian switched to Caitlin, and she eagerly sucked him in. Caitlin's wet walls tightened around Hadrian and he pumped his way into her. He pulled back and squeezed Caitlin's nipples a couple more times. Hadrian milked them and drove Caitlin completely wild.</p><p>The frantic competing for his seed continued. Hadrian pushed back and forth between Caitlin and Lena. He drove his thick rod into their hot and hungry pussies. Hadrian focused on Lena, who might just want it a little bit more. Lena wrapped her legs around Hadrian's hips and pulled him all the way in.</p><p>Caitlin smiled, Lena was going to get this one. She edged behind Hadrian and helped him drive down into Lena. Blasts of seed fired and buried inside of her.</p><p>Hadrian and Lena matched each other, stroke for stroke. Lena's insides squeezed down onto Hadrian and pushed his prick into her until he finished emptying his balls into her hungry body. He leaned down and planted a couple more kisses down onto Lena's heaving chest.</p><p>With one last burst of cum into Lena, Hadrian pulled out. And Caitlin dove in to eat Lena out. Caitlin's irresistible body lined up for Hadrian. Seconds later, Hadrian climbed behind her. Caitlin had been ready to go and since Hadrian was as well, he intended to give it to her.</p><p>Hadrian smashed the very willing pussy of Caitlin Snow from behind, while his hands went back and forth against her. He guided her closer and closer to an orgasm as he built up a huge load for load. He would dump his load inside of her at a moment's notice.</p><hr/><p>The aftermath left Hadrian on either side of Caitlin and Lena. He still had a bit of time to kill until he headed back to the Golden Opportunity where Astoria Greengrass would be meeting him. Hadrian smiled. A long time passed since he got her and Hadrian was not the only one who came a long way. Hadrian's mind flashed back to an encounter he had after the timeline shift.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry/Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow)(Flashback)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Harry just finished up in the shower, after a nice earlier morning encounter with Nora and Lily, where the two lovely women wished him a good morning. A portal opened from behind him, and Astra Logue appeared in front of him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him.</p><p>"You did it," Astra said. "You actually did it. I'm free."</p><p>"Glad to hear," Harry told her. "You helped me, so you should get something out of it."</p><p>"Well, I get something alright," Astra said. "I owe you more than I could ever repay. But, I should get started."</p><p>Astra undid the towel which Harry rode. He was nice and clean, just in time to get dirty all over again. Astra lowered her mouth down onto Harry's prick and began to suck on it. She believed Charlie's claim that he had a magical penis, and it certainly made her wet in a blink of an eye just by sucking on it.</p><p>Fervent worship followed when Astra bobbed her lips up and down onto Harry. Harry guided his fingers back and crammed his cock down her throat. Astra gasped and moaned with Harry pushing his manhood all the way down her throat. Balls slapped down onto her chin and tilted Astra's head back as he fucked her throat. She enjoyed him the deeper he went down her throat.</p><p>"Going to make me pop already."</p><p>Astra, ready to enjoy an early morning treat, pushed down into her. She squeezed and felt the balls of Harry while she inhaled nostrils full of the Dragon's enchanting musk. Oh, he made a believer out of her. His cock went down her throat and he guided himself down before exploding into her mouth.</p><p>To be fair, Harry warned Astra. Blast after blast of cum fired down her throat. Astra took it, her thirst only somewhat quenced. Some of the cum splattered all over her face and splattered all over the place. Astra very casually licked him clean and then cleaned the cum off of his spurting cock.</p><p>"Up."</p><p>Astra rose up and hiked up her skirt to reveal she was not wearing any panties over. Her dark thighs glistened and Harry leaned deep into her from behind.</p><p>"So, two sets of memories," Harry breathed in her ear. "Guess that's a side effect of using the loom when reality changed around."</p><p>Yes, but despite all of the bad memories, Astra served to use them as lessons. And it was not like she could not make new memories. Harry speared himself down into Astra as he bent her over the bathroom sink.</p><p>"Oh, but I will remember your cock, and how good it feels, no matter the timeline!" Astra moaned. "Oh, I love being broken, but in the fun way."</p><p>Harry pulled dress off and played with Astra's tits. The ebony-colored beauty gasped when Harry pushed into her and pumped her against the sink. His balls slapped repeatedly on Astra's thighs as he guided himself all the way into her. His fingers wrapped around her hair and pulled back for more kisses.</p><p>"I'm going to break you a whole lot," Harry whispered. "But, you like that, don't you?"</p><p>Astra smiled, and Harry pulled out of her. Harry scooped Astra into his arms and the two teleported to his recently vacated bedroom. Harry threw Astra down onto the bed and climbed on top of her to plant kisses on her body. With his full powers unlocked, Harry's thirst would need to be quenched. And Astra was pretty damn thirsty.</p><p>"Stop teasing me, Dragon, and shove that pussy breaker in me!" Astra cried in his ear.</p><p>The young woman beneath him sucked Harry's length into her, hungry and horny. The perfect combination for a nice piece of fuck meat. Harry showcased his tendencies to make women bend to his every whim. And Astra, legs tightening around him, dragged Harry a little bit further into her.</p><p>"Deeper," Astra called for him. "Deeper!"</p><p>Harry spread Astra's legs and buried his cock down into her willing and hungry pussy. The Dragon grabbed onto her and plowed into her hungry pussy from above. Astra squeezed his prick the deeper he rammed into her body and made her beg for him. Harry slammed a little bit deeper into her. Astra dug her nails into his back and pushed him into her. His balls swung back and forth until they hit her in all of the right places. He reared back and smashed her hungry hole to rock her a couple more times.</p><p>Astra clung on for dear life, and clawed his back. He was a powerful sorcerer so he could take the abuse. And give it in return. Harry abused Astra's body and fucked her with enhanced lust. Those big thick balls slapped against her and yet did not come closer to releasing. Harry grabbed her breasts and molested them. He rocked back and forth onto Astra and pulled out of her.</p><p>"On your hands and knees."</p><p>Astra obliged and prepared to get fucked like the bitch she was. His thick prick slammed into her body. Sweat dripped down her body as Harry pushed into her with multiple pounding thrusts. He was all over her. Ass, legs, breasts, and hair, oh Astra loved how he pulled her hair.</p><p>"You're mine now," Harry said. "But, I'm sure you would do anything to prepare for me. Even sacrifice your own mother to my cock."</p><p>"Mmmm, that's hot!" Astra breathed. "Let's think about that one later."</p><p>"Yes, let's. For now, I'll just settle for watching you explode."</p><p>Harry walked back and Astra's swaying back side offered a pleasant view when her fucked her. The chocolate beauty melted underneath his hands when Harry pushed into her. Her gorgeous body pushed him into her and she encouraged him to top her repeatedly.</p><p>"Most dangerous man ever. No woman could resist. Not that they want to. And all men would cuck before you. If you don't kill them first!"</p><p>"Well,let's not be hasty with that one," Harry said. "We have to keep some of them around to do menial work."</p><p>Yes, Astra agreed with that one. The one true power drove his manhood down into her body and kept stuffing her repeatedly. Her hole gobbled up his cock and she came. She wanted him to finish. She wanted it to be Harry's turn. Astra wanted to bring relief to her savior's cock.</p><p>Harry could tell what she wanted and intended to give it to her. He pushed down into her body and rode her. Astra tightened around him and sucked all of Harry inside of her. He was getting closer and closer. He leaned down into her.</p><p>"One more time."</p><p>Astra succumbed to Harry one more time. Her insides tightened around him as he pushed all the way down. Harry pressed his hands against her hips and pumped deeper into her. Harry rode her through the orgasm. The size of his balls reached critical mass and now it was his turn.</p><p>One more time, the two came together. Harry shoved his prick down into Astra's hungry hole and flooded her insides with as much cum as he could store. He grabbed her and plowed her into the bed, with several prone bone thrusts. He leaned down and rocked her repeatedly until he finished up inside of her.</p><p>"That's a damn good downpayment on your debt."</p><p>Yes, Astra would have to agree. Astra rubbed her belly, with the cum settling in her stomach. A dream look spread through the eyes of the young witch. She would be coming back, long after their debt had been settled. Because, Harry was her addiction.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Daphne Greengrass/Astoria Greengrass(Flashback); Astoria; Astoria+Lisa Snart/Golden Glider(From Flash);Selene(Underworld); Rias Gremory(High School DxD)/Selene; Lena Luthor(Supergirl)+Nymphadora Tonks+Kara Danvers(Supergirl)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Eleven(Hadrian/Daphne Greengrass/Astoria Greengrass(Flashback), Hadrian/Astoria; Hadrian+Astoria+Lisa Snart/Golden Glider(From Flash);Hadrian/Selene(Underworld); Hadrian/Rias Gremory(High School DxD)/Selene; Hadrian+Lena Luthor(Supergirl)+Nymphadora Tonks+Kara Danvers(Supergirl).)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Hadrian arrived back at the Golden Opportunity. Sure enough, Astoria Greengrass waited for him, in a lovely black dress which fit her fantastically tight body. Astoria slowly slipped a cherry in her mouth and sucked on it while she beckoned Hadrian over.</p><p>She rose up when he crossed the club, and Hadrian got a good sight at the fact she wore nothing underneath that little black dress. Hadrian slapped her rear and Astoria flashed a smile in his direction before the two disappeared into the back room.</p><p>Which allowed Hadrian to remember the first time he took Astoria, while she played a naughty little voyeur during one of his and Daphne's encounters.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Daphne Greengrass/Astoria Greengrass(Flashback):</strong>
</p><p>Daphne Greengrass moaned when Hadrian ran his hands over her body and planted numerous kisses on her. Daphne gushed from Hadrian edging himself a little bit closer toward her thighs, which spread together. The sixteen year old witch gasped when Hadrian leaned towards her and turned her over to touch her breasts.</p><p>"I swear, why can't I help myself around you?"</p><p>"No one woman can."</p><p>Hadrian teased Daphne's lips and made her cry out in pleasure. The Dragon kissed and sucked on her tits to drive her completely to the breaking point with pleasure. Hadrian looked Daphne in the eye and aimed his prick into Daphne's opening before he slammed it inside of her.</p><p>Finally, Daphne Greengrass, after much teasing, received the cock of this powerful sorcerer. She begged him, without words, to hold her by the hair and fuck her hard. Hadrian pushed down onto Daphne and rode her with multiple thrusts driving inside of her.</p><p>"Harder, Har, fuck me harder!" Daphne cried in his ear.</p><p>Hadrian obliged her and slammed down into Daphne's wet cunt. She clamped down onto him. Hadrian leaned down and milked Daphne's breasts. He pulled out of her, only to flip over Daphne's body. Daphne got all on fours and the Dragon King pushed into her, fucking her doggy style. Hadrian slapped her ass a couple of times when he edged inside of her. Daphne milked him with multiple thrusts going inside of her.</p><p>The Dragon skillfully pushed his hand underneath her right tit and squeezed it to drive Daphne over the edge. He held her hips and pounded her harder and harder. His balls swung against her and smacked her thighs. Hadrian pulled back and pushed into her.</p><p>Oh, he filled her up so much, and was all over her. Daphne closed her eyes, and Hadrian pumped down into her. Her insides hugged him and begged for Hadrian to explode. The powerful sorcerer knew all of the right spots to hit and all of the ways to make Daphne tighten around him.</p><p>"Cum for me, darling."</p><p>Daphne did, going explosively all over his cock. Harry buried his prick into her, one thrust at a time. He leaned all the way down into her and made her tightness just clamp down around him. Harry threaded his fingers through her hair and shoved himself all the way down into her. Daphne stretched and moaned when Hadrian rode the hell out of her.</p><p>"Astoria, don't be rude."</p><p>Daphne looked up and saw her sister, robes open, and hand down her panties, with a sheepish grin. The fifteen year old witch looked at the coupling of her sister and lover. Hadrian locked eyes with her for a second, before he kissed Daphne's body and made her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian groped Daphne's breasts and breathed hard in her ear.</p><p>"You knew she would join us soon."</p><p>Oh, Daphne knew and she anticipated it alright. Hadrian's hands moved in careful motions up and down her body to make her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian pushed all the way into her and slapped his balls down onto her thighs to make her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"Cum for me."</p><p>Daphne did and looked her sister right in the eyes as she did so. Astoria jammed her fingers into her wet cunt and rode it until she exploded all over the place. Astoria tightened and released her fingers with an intense moan coming out of her when she finished with her.</p><p>The very second Hadrian pulled out of Daphne, he motioned for Astoria to come closer towards him. Astoria climbed onto Hadrian's lap and rubbed her pussy against his cock.</p><p>"I've wanted you. For so long," Astoria gasped.</p><p>"I know," Hadrian said.</p><p>Hadrian put his hands on Astoria's ass and squeezed it. He undid the rest of her clothing, stripping Astoria down to her purple underwear. Her breasts blossomed and would be the same size as her sister's amazing rack sometime soon. Astoria planted kisses down Hadrian's body. She got closer and closer to what she wanted.</p><p>The sorcerer's throbbing hard rod, wet with her sister's juices, made Astoria burn with lust. She slowly lowered her mouth down onto Hadrian's length and pushed it all the way down her throat to suck on it hard. Hadrian leaned in and buried his thickness into Astoria's hungry throat to drive her completely wild. The Dragon put his hands on the back of her head and pumped into her.</p><p>Daphne took every opportunity to explore her sister's lovely body. She kissed and licked it before going down to her. She dove down to taste her sister's peach. It tasted like fresh cherries and Daphne went down onto her sister.</p><p>Lust spread through the body of the Younger Greengrass sister while she popped her lips all the way down on Hadrian's pole. She pushed down and sucked him hard. And Daphne was eating her out and hitting all of the right spots. Having her older sister and her older sister's lover work her over just seemed right.</p><p>"You like the taste of your sister's pussy, don't you?"</p><p>Oh, she loved it. Astoria bobbed her head up and down. Hadrian's musk filling her nostrils made her cock drunk with pleasure. Hadrian zeroed in all the way and pushed his cock down her gaping throat to fill her up. Astoria moaned and went all the way down onto him.</p><p>"Get some from the source."</p><p>Astoria, regretfully, detached herself from Hadrian's organ. Her eyes, burning with lust, locked onto Daphne. Astoria crawled between her sister's thighs and began to lick her out. Daphne leaned in and pushed down to her.</p><p>Hadrian's length poked against her and Astoria spread her legs. Eager to be taken by him. She would be his forever and would do anything for him, up to and including murder, if he wanted to. Hadrian guided his prick deep into Astoria's hungry box and filled her up all the way.</p><p>The Dragon groaned when Astoria's wet cunt sucked up his cock. He leaned into her and felt the insides of Astoria, allowing her to wrap around him. He took her for his own and moved his hips to thrust deeper and deeper into her.</p><p>Hadrian took some time to get to know Astoria's body. He committed a road map to all of the pleasure spots to memory. Astoria gasped and moaned as the Dragon filled her up with his big throbbing cock. His organ pushed down into her body.</p><p>Astoria felt a heat rush through her body. The faster the powerful sorcerer rammed his cock into her body, the more hunger her pussy felt for him. The Dragon skillfully pushed all the way into her and rocked her hot pussy as much as possible. Hadrian pushed deeper into her and made her cry out in pleasure when he stuffed her body from behind.</p><p>"Cum for me."</p><p>Oh, Astoria did, and she came hard. Her pussy tightened around Hadrian's manhood. A further hunger rippled through her when the Dragon pushed his thickness down into her body. He leaned all the way down and squeezed her tits and ass before driving her completely nuts.</p><p>It had to be Hadrian's turn. She would have to squeeze his cock and empty those balls sooner rather than later. Hadrian pushed down into her and made her cry out. While she buried her face into Daphne's pussy and made her cum extremely hard.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out, turned Astoria over, and jammed his prick into her. Astoria locked her gorgeous legs around his body for leverage when he pumped down into her. Hadrian slid his fingers against her nipples and made her scream for him. The deeper he pounded her body, the more she craved, the more she wanted. And the more he would give. His balls slapped down upon her thighs extremely hard when he kept hammering her hard.</p><p>"Good," Hadrian said. "Cum for me again."</p><p>"Mmmm!"</p><p>Astoria did, lustfully grabbing him from behind. His prick slammed down into her hungry box when he rose and drove down into her. Astoria wanted him, wanted him badly. Daphne laid next to them so Hadrian could play with the bodies of both sisters in unison.</p><p>The mewling lust in Astoria just built and built to a tipping point. She wanted his release, so badly, so badly she could taste it. She tightened around him and looked into his eyes. Hadrian smiled and pressed down into her body to ride her a little bit deeper.</p><p>"Here we go."</p><p>Astoria lost it, as did Daphne. Two sisters for the price of one. Hadrian rode their orgasms out with his cock and fingers respectfully. Then with another pump, Hadrian claimed Astoria for him by blasting his cum into her pussy. Astoria tightened around his prick and squeezed him to allow his cum to drain all the way into her warm hungry body.</p><p>Devotion spilled from Astoria. Hadrian grabbed her hips and pounded her deep until she exploded for him. Hadrian's fingers slipped against Astoria's nipples and gave them a tug and a squeeze until she unloaded all over him. She milked him and lost all sense of herself completely.</p><p>Hadrian rolled over, to allow Daphne to go in to sample her sister's snatch after Hadrian dumped a load into her. And for Hadrian to resume his earlier activities with the older Greengrass sister.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Astoria</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The two made their way into Lisa's office. She had stepped out for a moment, which suited Astoria just fine. Hadrian had her dress pulled down and her breasts out already. He felt them up while he rubbed his cock against her thighs and reminded her the power he held over her.</p><p>"I don't know how I cope without you in me every day," Astoria said.</p><p>Astoria could have stayed overseas with Daphne, but Ministry work was not her cup of tea. Still, that just made her thirst for the opportunities she had with Hadrian and more importantly to have him inside of her. Which was long overdue thanks to his cock edging closer to her opening. She wanted him, buried deep inside of her, no question about it. Astoria spread her legs and looked over her shoulder towards Hadrian.</p><p>"Stick it in me"</p><p>"Mmm, why rush? I know you'll be begging for it the longer that I wait."</p><p>Only one man who could get away with something like that. Then again, Astoria would not let another man touch her other than Hadrian. Why settle for less when the perfect man was right behind her? Literally, given Hadrian pushed his thickness against her cunt.</p><p>Then, finally, the Dragon, with Astoria's hands pressed firmly on Golden Glider's desk, pushed down into her from behind. He worked his prick down into her hungry, hungry hole and filled her up completely. The Dragon pulled back and shoved his cock into her body.</p><p>"Enjoy your tight little blonde cocksleeve."</p><p>Hadrian pressed his fingers down into Astoria and pumped her hard from behind. His balls slapped down onto her and rocked her body the deeper he went into her. He leaned down into Astoria and rode the hell out of her. Astoria clung onto the side of the desk, and Hadrian pulled her back to the hair.</p><p>"Make your slut cry, Daddy!"</p><p>"Oh, you are such a naughty, naughty, cock slut. You're a wicked witch. I should spank you and make sure you stay in line."</p><p>Each thrust which followed brought a slap of Hadrian's hand down onto Astoria's nice juicy backside. He pumped his rod down into her body and she stretched him hard. Hadrian leaned all the way against her and rode her body to make her cry out in pleasure for him. Hadrian left red marks on her pale cheeks with multiple slaps down onto her. He edged faster into her body and made her tighten around her.</p><p>Astoria let out a cry of lust. His strong hands worked her over and over until he was all the way into her. Balls deep, he stretched her body out. Astoria let out a cry of pleasure as his finger brushed down into her asshole and sent her over the top.</p><p>"That's what you need. Bad girls get their asses destroyed until they learn to be good."</p><p>Well, Astoria never intended to learn to be good, so she would be his anal slut. Her master's cock slipped from one hole, to another. He slipped down into her asshole from behind and stretched Astoria out completely. Astoria let out a very prominent cry as he shoved his cock into her ass.</p><p>"You're going to destroy my ass, Daddy!"</p><p>Hadrian pumped his way into Astoria's ass and fucked it doggy style. His hands groped her body and roughly handled her. This only caused her to leave a wet, slopping mess all over Lisa's desk. Hadrian pumped into her and rode her until her asshole tightened around him.</p><p>"Asking for it now. I'm going to make you look me in the eye when you get my cock in your ass."</p><p>Astoria rose up and Hadrian sat her on his lap with his cock driving into her ass. Hadrian ran his hands down Astoria's legs and they locked around his body to suck him in. Astoria leaned in and licked Hadrian's neck, chest, and face with a slutty, hungry gaze in her eyes. Hadrian pressed her down and kept stuffing his hard cock down into her ass. He squeezed her cheeks and drove her faster and faster down onto her.</p><p>The moans escalated throughout the room ,the deeper Hadrian plowed his mighty rod down into Astoria's hungry ass. She held out her chest, which blossomed to just slightly underneath Daphne's levels, in front of Hadrian's face. Hadrian reached in and cupped her breasts to play with her. The deeper Hadrian edged into her, the more she lost it for him, and the more she lost it for him, the deeper he fucked her ass.</p><p>"Cum for me, baby."</p><p>Hadrian slid his fingers into Astoria's cunt and continued to drive her into her ass. Astoria was his little anal slut, ready and willing to explode at a moment's notice. Astoria's fingers groped Hadrian's strong muscular body as she worked down onto him. The Dragon continued to pump his way into her body, hard and raw, forcing his thick, powerful prick down into her. He dug his hands against her ass.</p><p>Oh, Astoria came for him, as many times as he wanted her. He slid his powerful cock down into her ass and stretched her over and over. Astoria milked his prick and she moaned when he filled her. Astoria crammed his cock down into her body and made her cry for him.</p><p>"Closer, you have to be closer to emptying those balls," Astoria gasped for him.</p><p>"Maybe, I am."</p><p>Hadrian ran his hands all over Astoria's body and cemented his dominance over her. Every inch of her succumbed to his touch. His balls slapped against her the deeper he pushed into her. His manhood pumped further and further into her tightening asshole when he rode her. Astoria's eyes glazed over when Hadrian played with her nipples and made her cry out in pleasure for him.</p><p>"Again, my sweet little slut."</p><p>Oh, Astoria could just feel it, feel his big fat pulsing cock jamming into her tight body and filling her up. Her eyes widened several fractions of an inch as he pounded her deep in the ass. Hadrian pushed down into her and pumped her, his hands digging against her sweet cheeks as he rode her. Astoria gasped and moaned the faster he rode into her until she exploded for him.</p><p>"Cum, again."</p><p>Hadrian kissed Astoria's neck and her soft, succulent lips to drive her faster to the edge. Hadrian pressed down into her and rode her hot ass. He had to be getting close. She would find a way to get him there.</p><p>The Dragon enjoyed his cock sleeve and soon she would turn into his cum dump. The lustful witch looked at him with those eyes which screamed "fuck-me." She gushed all over the place, without Hadrian touching any part of her body other than her delectable ass.</p><p>"Enjoy your reward."</p><p>Astoria did. Enjoyed his fingers dipping into her ass when he fucked her relentlessly. Getting closer and closer until he topped her off with a huge orgasm. And then one of his own. Hadrian's hot, wet cum spilled into Astoria's asshole and made a huge mess when he rammed inside of her.</p><p>Lust spread through Astoria's eyes when she finished squeezing Hadrian of every single last drop of cum. And then, without warning, she slid down, and began to suck the same cock into her ass. With a slutty smile, she took Hadrian deep into her throat. Hadrian grabbed her hair, the perfect handle, to throat fuck Astoria while she cleaned his cock. She made slutty, hungry sounds.</p><p>"Good girl."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Astoria+Lisa Snart/Golden Glider(From Flash)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"So you sneak into my office and make a mess out of it? Why am I going to do with you, Greengrass?"</p><p>Astoria laid on the desk, her holes dripping wet with juices. Lisa Snart stood over the top of her, a half of a frown on her face. She walked over and put her hand on Astoria's thigh to slowly cause her hips to raise up, getting closer towards her. Astoria squirmed underneath the palm of her head.</p><p>Hadrian moved behind her and slowly pulled Lisa's skirt up and her panties down. The dark-haired woman gasped when Hadrian pushed her into behind.</p><p>"She's trouble, but we know what to do with trouble, don't we?"</p><p>Oh, Lisa knew all too well, because she had been underneath the steady and firm hand of the Dragon's discipline. And now his big cock edged closer towards her. He was almost all the way inside of her and he pulled back.</p><p>A loud bang and several restraints hooked Astoria to Lisa's desk, including a dog collar with a chain and nipple clamps. Lisa just smiled and her smile grew wider the second Hadrian undid her blouse. He very casually slipped his hand underneath her right tit and squeezed it to send a pulse of pleasure throughout her body.</p><p>"Here we go," Hadrian breathed in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you why she watches. If you want, you can lick her pussy. Only if you want."</p><p>Well, the ball was in Lisa's court. The Golden Glider spread her legs, showing her flexibility, while Hadrian pushed deep into her body from behind. He pulled all the way out and shoved his thick engorged prick into her pussy. He leaned in and stuffed her to drive her completely wild from behind.</p><p>The Dragon picked up the pace and it was not too long before he was plowing Lisa in earnest. His balls slapped up and down against Lisa's thighs when he pumped deep into her. His hands wrapped around her hair and he pushed down inside of her from behind.</p><p>Thirst overwhelmed Astoria. The fact she had been denied Hadrian's cock and had been tied down only served to make her pussy hotter and more horny. Her hips bucked up to try and get near Lisa's mouth. Lisa pulled back and licked her lips to taunt her. This caused Astoria's temper to raise and it was a good thing the magical shackles kept her into place.</p><p>"B...ahhh!"</p><p>The clamps twisted Astoria's nipples as if by magic and caused juices to trickle down her legs. Hadrian edged his right hand between her legs and fingered her for about two seconds. He turned his attention back to Lisa and pumped his way down into her from behind.</p><p>"Cum for me, darling."</p><p>Oh, fuck, Lisa came unglued for him alright. Lisa tightened her walls around his prick and squeezed him. Her tightening wet cunt closed around him and milked him extremely hard while he rode her from behind. He held his hands onto her and rode her faster and faster. Each orgasm brought more heat through Lisa's body. And she only got wetter when she sensed just how frustrated Astoria got for this.</p><p>Oh, this was perfect. Hadrian ran his hands over Lisa's fine, athletic boy and pushed deeper into her. His balls swung back and forth and hit her on the thighs the deeper he rode her. Her insides tightened around him and she came all over his hard cock.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Lisa, for a minute, and walked in front of Astoria. Astoria looked up at him, mouth widened and drooling. The Dragon put his hand on the back of her head and slid his thick prick into her open mouth from above. Hadrian's prick stuffed down into her throat and made her moan.</p><p>Astoria cried out, and Hadrian fucked her face so hard. She made a loud, loud, sound with Hadrian zeroing in on her and driving his cock into her.</p><p>"Enjoy, my little cock sleeve. Remember who all of your holes belong to?"</p><p>Hadrian was aware. And now Lisa was behind him, waiting to pounce. Hadrian decided to let out happen the second he pulled away. The gorgeous brunette woman slammed her hot pussy down onto his. The hotness of her body tightened and released him when she rode him up and down.</p><p>"I have an idea," Hadrian said while he played with Lisa's breasts. "She would make the perfect little face sitting slave, wouldn't she?"</p><p>Lisa detached herself from Hadrian after she came and climbed over. She sat down onto Astoria's face and smothered it with her thighs and ass. She ground up and down and rode her up and down.</p><p>Hadrian thought they tormented Astoria for long enough. At least for today. Hadrian lined himself up and put the tip of his cock at her hot opening. Astoria's lips spread for him. The ready and willing blonde witch hungered for his cock. And Hadrian intended to give it to her, once inch at a time.</p><p>Lisa got a front row seat, the best seat in the house atop of Astoria's face, for the stuffing of her pussy. Astoria's tongue swapped between Lisa's asshole and her pussy and really got her tingling. Lisa leaned in and played with her nipples while Hadrian's pussy destroyer stuffed Astoria's snug little box.</p><p>"Wreck her!" Lisa cried. "Just like you're going to wreck me later."</p><p>"Good idea," Hadrian grunted.</p><p>He filled up Astoria and her hungry walls pumped around him from behind. Hadrian leaned in and pressed his fingers against Astoria's nipples and squeezed them hard. Astoria thrust her hips back and forth to allow Hadrian to pound into her deeper and deeper as he rode her.</p><p>Two naughty girls for the price of one cumming. Astoria came over his cock and Lisa exploded over Astoria's face. The leader of the new Rogues in Central City slid back and gave Hadrian a close look at Astoria's face. Hadrian leaned in and squashed his powerful body against Astoria's to lick her up. Astoria tightened around him and let out another cry of pleasure for him.</p><p>"Har! Come and get it!"</p><p>Lisa used some oil to lubricate her asshole and showed it for Hadrian. Hadrian crossed the room, dripping wet, and pulled Lisa onto his lap. Lisa flashed him a slutty smile. After their encounters earlier today, she refreshed and recharged and wanted more.</p><p>The Dragon slid his cock into Golden Glider's tight ass. She screamed when the two of the lovers connected. The loud cries echoed throughout the room from each thrust. They grew as Hadrian buried himself deep into Lisa's depths. Her hungry anus stretched around him and sucked him in.</p><p>"Closer," Hadrian breathed in her ear. "I've got you right where I want you."</p><p>"Can you keep me?" Lisa breathed heavily.</p><p>Hadrian would see. In the meantime, he worked his thick prick down into her ass and squeezed her delicious rear when pounding him. Red marks were left all over her body. Hadrian waved his finger and released Astoria other than the chain on her neck.</p><p>Astoria crawled over and slobbered all over Hadrian's balls like a bitch in heat. She licked and kissed them, very slowly working her mouth over them. Hadrian leaned into her and guided Astoria so she pushed her mouth down between Lisa's legs.</p><p>"Mmmphpp!"</p><p>The cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room and Hadrian's balls slapped against Lisa's ass. Hadrian groped her ass from behind and pumped down into her. His fingers edged faster and harder against her and toyed with her. She clamped down Hadrian when he pushed all the way inside of her.</p><p>Astoria groped Hadrian's balls and swung them back and forth. She made an honest attempt to milk them. Lisa's ass clamped down onto Hadrian and squeezed him tightly. He ran his fingers all over her body and made her gasp for him the deeper he pushed into her. He kissed her neck and sucked it.</p><p>Hadrian twisted Lisa's nipples and got closer. He was about ready to spurt like a fountain into her ass. Astoria looked up at her and groped Hadrian's balls. Astoria kissed her and moaned in her neck.</p><p>"He's got a big load for you," Astoria said. "I can't wait to suck it out of your ass."</p><p>Neither could Lisa. Hadrian pushed down into her and filled her with his balls tightening. He groaned one more time and with another grunt, he filled her ass up from behind. Hadrian pressed down into her and made her cry out in pleasure. His balls discharged and flooded the inside of Lisa's ass with spurt after spurt.</p><p>Lisa watched the explosion of cum fire into Astoria from behind. His fingers dug against her when he rode all the way inside of her and stuffed her tight ass. Hadrian rode her all the way to the finish and emptied his balls down into her from behind.</p><p>Sweet release followed with Hadrian riding Lisa's tight anal passageway until she drained every last drop out of him. He made one more tour around the pleasure spots on Lisa's body and got her to squirt into Astoria's open and eager mouth.</p><p>The shared orgasm between the trio felt fantastic. Hadrian left marks on Lisa's neck with some love bites and she cried out in pleasure. Hadrian made sure she was left panting and satisfied before he slowly removed himself from her anus.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Lisa and left her to tip over. The cum drained out of her ass. As Astoria promised, she moved it. After all, she didn't want Lisa's desk to have any more of the mess, so it was best to clean it up.</p><p>Hadrian figured the two would be in good hands, with each other. He moved off to conduct some other business while Lisa and Astoria indulged in each other.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Selene(Underworld)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Don't bother with those pants. They'll be off soon enough."</p><p>A stunningly gorgeous brunette in a skin tight black bodysuit appeared in front of Hadrian and kissed him extremely hard on the lips. She gave Hadrian a predatory smile. He barely crossed the hallway from Lisa's office, before she grabbed her.</p><p>"Hello, Selene," Hadrian said. "I wondered when I would be seeing you, after you crossed off the last of Greyback's loyalists."</p><p>The Vampire Death Dealer smiled and ran her fingernail down Hadrian's muscular chest. Hadrian wrapped an arm around her and slowly pulled her in. The front of her suit unzipped and her breasts poked out of the top of it.</p><p>"Until the next time I'm needed, you should be seeing me relatively often."</p><p>Selene and Hadrian met each other with a nice kiss, with Selene moving down. The Incubus and the Vampire prepared to indulge herself in the handsome young man. His pulsing cock rose up with Selene wrapping her hand around him and tugging on him. His prick pulsed when she ran her hand all the way down to him.</p><p>Blood was not the only thing this vampire minx liked to suck. Selene dropped down to her knees and took Hadrian's manhood between her lips and sucked on it. Hadrian's fingers slipped down against the back of her head and with a pump, drove his manhood down her throat with deep thrusts.</p><p>"Go for it, suck my cock."</p><p>"Mmmph!"</p><p>Selene did and she sucked on his succulent piece of meat. It slid into the depths of her throat and made Selene drool big time when she went all the way down onto him. Hadrian guided his fingers against the back of her head and face-fucked Selene until she lost all sense of him and went wild on him.</p><p>The cum stored in his balls would be hers to taste sooner rather than later. Hadrian leaned all the way into her and looked down into her eyes while he pumped his way into her mouth. Her throat squeezed down onto him and released him with a couple more pumps driving his prick down into her throat. His balls slapped her chin and she breathed onto him.</p><p>"Going to get your reward for your tireless work in purging the Earth of that plague."</p><p>Hadrian leaned down into her and with another grunt exploded down Selene's throat. Selene smiled and allowed Hadrian to tip his cock down her throat and spurt as much seed as those balls could hold. She tightened her grip around them and milked him until he spilled down her throat. Hadrian pumped down into her and emptied his balls down her throat.</p><p>"The best fluid I can suck," Selene said with a nice little lick of her lips.</p><p>Selene rose up, hips swaying when she guided Hadrian across the hallway. The Dragon appeared behind her, in a blink of an eye, and entered a game area. Selene undid her bodysuit until she had been stripped completely naked. She crawled onto the pool table, seduction burning from her eyes.</p><p>The Dragon climbed from behind Selene and the lips of this ageless beauty glistened. Hadrian placed his hands on her hips and with a very fluid push, guided himself into her. Selene sucked him in, the pleasant tightness hugging Hadrian's rod.</p><p>"I've missed this pussy!"</p><p>Selene gathered herself as she became reacquainted with Hadrian going all the way inside of her. His hands worked up and down against her body. He threaded over her hair and pulled back to push into her. His balls swung and hit her. Hadrian bit down on her neck, an interesting change of pace.</p><p>"Likewise," Selene moaned. "Oh, the memories of all of the time when spent together got me through some rough parts. But, I'm glad we're back together. All together."</p><p>Yes, although it was not the time to remember those times. Despite the fact Selene's hot pussy wrapped around his hard, throbbing member. He leaned all the way down into her and filled her up completely. Hadrian traced his fingers up and down her body and tugged back onto her hair.</p><p>She was perfect and fuckable and Hadrian just had to keep plowing into the lovely vampire and pounding her from behind. Selene's insides tightened around him when he pushed into her.</p><p>"We're going to have a few more good times to ease your frustration," Hadrian said. "Hope you commit this all to mind. Every last bit."</p><p>Selene would. His large Alpha cock slammed into her body and made her ooze all over the place for him. The Dragon King pulled back on her and edged his fingers over Selene's body. His balls slapped against her thighs from behind and made her cry in pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian leaned deep down onto her and pulled out of her, just enough to slide between her spread legs and look her in the eyes. Hadrian ran his hand down Selene's legs and kissed them. She pumped Hadrian's massive prick down into her as he rode her deeper and deeper from above. The skilled fingers of the Dragon massaged her legs and rubbed them up and down as she tightened around Hadrian and milked him.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>Oh, yes, the Death Dealer's pussy tightened around the cock of the Dragon King. Selene worshipped her body and she in turn gave him the tribute he deserved.</p><p>"Let me ride you."</p><p>Selene rolled over and Hadrian laid back, with his neck exposed to her, showing the trust that both of them shared over the years. Selene edged her hot walls down onto Hadrian's mighty rod and she lowered down onto him to fill his thick cock inside of her pussy.</p><p>"My King!" Selene yelled.</p><p>The smoking hot vampire bounced up and down onto Hadrian's organ to ram him deep inside of her. He rose up and played with her nipples to suck on them hard. The Dragon kissed and sucked her nipples and drove her wild. She clamped down onto him and rode him faster and faster with her thighs pumping down onto him while he rode her.</p><p>The faster Selene pushed him down into her, the more her pussy craved him. Those balls made Selene crave his release. She tightened down onto him.</p><p>"I forgot how tough you were," Selene said. "Oh, please, please, honey, empty those big fat balls into my hungry pussy! I need it! Now!"</p><p>Selene clamped down onto him and used her walls to milk his rod. Hadrian edged into her and matched her rising body. She fell, he rose, back and forth with their bodies becoming one. Hadrian reached up and pulled Selene into another passionate kiss as their bodies essentially melted into each other.</p><p>The ride ended, with Hadrian rolling Selene over onto her back. He entered her and pumped down into her tightening pussy. She squeezed him and looked into his eyes with enhanced desire. Hadrian leaned all the way into her and made Selene just tighten around him. She pressed down onto him and milked his prick. Her nails dug into his back and she moaned when he pumped into her.</p><p>"I need your cum."</p><p>"And you have it."</p><p>The Dragon rode out Selene's orgasm one more time. Selene tightened her wet cunt around Hadrian's prick and proceeded to milk him when he busted inside of her. His length rammed down into her and rode her with a few more pumps until he drained his cum into her body.</p><p>Selene let out a gasp of pleasure when he rocked her body. Her tightening insides grabbed him and milked him until Hadrian drained every single last drop of his cum inside of her body. She squeezed him and wrapped her legs around him to edge him inside of her.</p><p>The Dragon pulled back and planted a few kisses onto her. Hadrian's hand slipped down Selene's head and nibbled her neck to drive down into her body. Selene ran her hand down Hadrian's back and smiled when he pulled all the way out of her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Rias Gremory(High School DxD)/Selene</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Interesting standard wear Lisa has."</p><p>Hadrian turned around and left Selene to see Rias, dressed in a sexy waitress uniform before him. Her ass and breasts practically spilled out of her uniform. Rias ran her tongue around her lips and took Hadrian's cock in her hand. Her soft, skilled hands massaged him and then allowed him to pull her in for a kiss.</p><p>Always good to see Rias here. Hadrian reached underneath her dress and grabbed her thick, juicy ass in his hands and squeezed down onto it. Rias gasped and moaned when Hadrian lowered his tongue into her mouth.</p><p>"Turn around and say hello to Selene."</p><p>Rias greeted Selene and her pussy full of cum with a big smile. Hadrian slid her uniform down to reveal her pussy while he dragged his cock down into her hot pussy.</p><p>"Nice to see you as well," Selene said. "Very nice!"</p><p>Selene's eyes went wide as the sexy Devil pushed her tongue down into her pussy. The vampire gasped and could sense the Incubus and his presence in the room. The Dragon very casually pushed his prick down into her tight pussy and filled her up.</p><p>Rias closed her eyes and her thirst had been filled. Her master pushed his cock down into her body and pushed down into her to ride her. Her tight pussy sealed around his pussy breaker of a cock. The Dragon slid down onto her and had one of Rias's breasts in his hand and squeezed it.</p><p>Hadrian palmed both of her breasts and ass in rapid fire succession. His thickness speared down into her body. Selene grabbed Rias's hair and pushed her down. Rias sucked the gift which Hadrian left behind and sucked his huge prick inside of her. He pumped down into her, balls slapped down onto her. Hadrian drifted his hand around her and squeezed her breasts and ass from behind.</p><p>"Cum for me my Slutty Devil. Oh, you're such a naughty one, born and bred to take my cock. But, you're not the only one, are you?"</p><p>Rias tightened her walls around Hadrian and milked him vigorously. His balls slapped down onto her from behind and left marks on her fine skin. Hadrian held on tight to her and pounded her from behind. His balls slapped down onto her ass when he pushed into her tight pussy from behind. She clamped down onto him and came over and over again when he rode her a little bit faster.</p><p>All Hadrian had to do was tap the right buttons and make Rias gush for him. She clamped down onto him and milked his thick tool when he pushed into her. He leaned into her and kissed her neck and earlobe and sucked on it to make her cum for him.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>Selene's eyes shifted over, as she slipped a finger into her mouth and sucked it. She finger-banged her asshole and could feel the tension just rise through her. The finger edged down into her back passageway and she fucked it harder until she got it nice and wet.</p><p>"Once you're done pounding her, we've got some unfinished business."</p><p>Hadrian smiled and pulled Rias into his arms to grope her body and fuck her. He wrapped his arms around her and slammed into her body. The pounding of her slutty body and her pussy sucking him in caused Hadrian's balls to swell even more. The Dragon pulled Rias back by the hair and pounded into her from behind.</p><p>She came extremely hard, her pussy gushing and squeezing him. Hadrian worked back into her and rode her faster from behind. His cock received a good hot squeeze from her pussy. The Dragon rocked into her and rode her to the finish.</p><p>"I'll be back for this later."</p><p>Hadrian fondled Rias's ass and made her breath in heavily. Then, Hadrian ran his hands up to her body, until Selene laid back for him. Her ass cheeks spread for him and she beckoned over towards him.</p><p>"It's been too long since I've been inside of that tight MILF ass of yours."</p><p>Selene gave him a smile which indicated she wanted Hadrian to plow her. So he did, edging closer towards her. The tip of his cock edged against her warm snug hole. He pressed into her, guiding inside of her all of the way. The Dragon edged himself into Selene's hungry asshole until he filled her up from behind. Hadrian pulled back and pushed down into her to ride her asshole back.</p><p>Yes, way too long, and Selene could feel the energy pulse through her. His skilled hands manipulated her body as he pushed down into her. His hands rocked down over her, grabbed her hair, squeezed her tits, and made her lose it. Hadrian pulled out of her just enough to position her body.</p><p>"Come here," Selene said.</p><p>Selene leaned over and proceeded to suck on Rias's thick tits. Oh, she sucked and licked those juicy melons while Hadrian reached around and felt up both of their bodies. The sultry pair gasped when Hadrian stimulated their ageless bodies.</p><p>"Yes, you slutty blood sucker!" Rias breathed. "Oh, show me how that mouth is good for much more than sucking necks. That's it! That's in my slut!"</p><p>Selene attacked her clit with just the right strokes while Hadrian edged into her from behind. His balls hit her ass from behind and caused her to cry out for him. He tugged her back by the hair and rode her.</p><p>"Now!"</p><p>Selene squeezed his cock and gushed all over the place. His cock penetrated her hungry asshole with multiple thrusts driving her completely wild. His prick hammered into her ass from behind and he held back onto her before he forced his thick manhood deep inside of her from behind.</p><p>The Dragon could feel his balls swell with delight. He decided to go all in and finish riding Selene's asshole to the edge. She came all over his fingers. Hadrian soaked the fingers prior to feeding them to Rias who tilted her head back and cried out in passion.</p><p>"Just empty those balls in her," Rias begged him. "I know there's plenty more...mmm...where that came from."</p><p>Oh, Hadrian knew there was. His hand locked onto the underside of Selene's ass cheeks. The ageless woman radiated with the glow of youth as he pushed into her. The tight ass milked him the faster his thick cock rammed down into her body. She milked him and made him groan with another couple of pumps.</p><p>The Dragon shot his warm seed into the depths of Selene's waiting ass. She clamped down onto him tightly and let out a gasp when he pulled her back. Hadrian leaned all the way into her and rode her ass from behind with Rias edging down to taste Selene's juices coming from her.</p><p>The very familiar sensation of Hadrian anally fucking her into a drooling mess hit Selene. And she did not want it to go. Hadrian slapped his hands down her fine skin and pushed down into her to empty every last drop of seed into her asshole from behind.</p><p>He finished pumping his way into her and ensured Selene would keep tightening around him. Hadrian's hands pressed onto her shoulders and he kissed down her back.</p><p>Rias slid over and used her tits to bring Hadrian back to life. The lust burning through her eyes radiated through the room. Hadrian grabbed Rias by her melons and plowed his long cock between her juicy tits. She rocked back and forth and kept squeezing him until he was good and throbbing.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Selene crawled over and buried her face between Rias's ass cheeks. The pillowy ass of the smoking hot redhead, the perfect cushion for Hadrian to do some pushing came closer to her mouth. She licked and sucked and just enjoyed the asshole as a little bit of drool dripped from it.</p><p>The Dragon motioned for Rias to join him now. She rose up and Hadrian wrapped his arms around her and cupped her chest. His balls hit her across the back side. Rias tilted back and Hadrian held his hand against her to squeeze her tit and then her ass as well.</p><p>Hadrian positioned the tip of his cock against her hot asshole, and with another push, he entered Rias. Rias threw her head back and screamed for the heavens when the Dragon pushed into her. He grabbed the underside of her ass and went all the way in to repeatedly fuck her tight hole.</p><p>Selene wrapped her hands around Hadrian's thick balls and pumped them. The sounds of Rias Gremory screaming in lust so loud they could hear her in Gotham City brought a smile to Selene's face. She licked the dripping cunt of this delicious devil.</p><p>Oh, Rias did not get a chance to sample Selene's ass. Something which Selene quickly corrected by turning her down and preventing her stuffed ass full of seed for Rias. Rias leaned down and touched her tongue to the asshole to edge all the way into her from behind.</p><p>One delicious devil sucked the cum out of the ass of one vivacious vampire. Just as Hadrian slammed his cock deep into the asshole of said redheaded babe and made her cry for him. Hadrian leaned all the way into her and pumped his organ faster, harder, and more vigorously to ride her to the breaking point.</p><p>"Every time you sit down, you think of this cock? It's all you can think about, isn't it?"</p><p>Guilty as charged Rias thought. He pressed down into her and continued to ride her ass. Rias tightened her anal walls around his tool the faster the Dragon rode her from behind. Hadrian pulled back and smashed her ass. Her nails dug into the bed.</p><p>Selene came unglued from the tongue action this devious devil gave her. Fuck, Selene thought she was going to see stars and she might see even more than that. She longed to have Hadrian inside of her again and plow her.</p><p>Hadrian leaned in and rode the tightness of Ria's hole over and over again. No matter how many times Hadrian drove his cock down into her tight anal passageway, the slickness of it just sucked him in and made him wild. She leaned in to accept his animalistic instincts. Hadrian finger fucked both of his lovers throughout the entire ride.</p><p>One more shared orgasm from them all. Hadrian rode his orgasm through the tipping point and proceeded to flood Rias's ass with as much thick cum as his balls could hold. He pinned her down by the hips and slammed down inside of her to make her cum all over the place on the bed. Hadrian edged into her and rocked her hips to keep driving his thick cock down into her.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Rias and admired his handiwork. Cum oozed out of her ass and Selene pulled away with a big smile.</p><p>"Going to top that soon," Selene said.</p><p>Both the delectable devil and the vivacious vampire climbed on either side of Hadrian and shared his rock hard body and his rather prominent cock. They dove on in for round two, of potentially several, licking his length until it throbbed between their lips.</p><p>Yes, Hadrian was game. He alternated between fucking their mouths. All the sorcerer would have to do was wait patiently to see how that escalated. And it was only a matter of time before these two escalated.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Lena Luthor(Supergirl)+Nymphadora Tonks+Kara Danvers(Supergirl).</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Back to the Penthouse for a nice relaxing soak in the Hot tub. After today, Hadrian had a busy day and he would have a really busy day tomorrow. The moment he stepped outside, he saw an inviting sight.</p><p>Lena Luthor and Lena Luthor both sat naked in his hot tub waiting for him. And now that was not a typo nor a glitch nor a clone nor an alternate counterpart, but rather Nymphadora Tonks being her usual naughty self. Lena-Nym and Lena flashed Hadrian a smile which was both inviting and seductive.</p><p>Some days, Hadrian thought about becoming a nudist. Because honestly, it would cut down on the amount of times he had to get dressed and undressed a day.</p><p>"Come in, Har, the water's perfect."</p><p>Hadrian leaned in and grabbed one of the Lena's by the hips and kissed her passionately. The other Lena ran her hands down the back of his neck and kissed him repeatedly. Her soft lips trailed up his neck and down his spine until she edged all the way back.</p><p>"Sure is, Nymmykins, sure is."</p><p>Nym long since stopped asking Hadrian how he knew. She just accepted he did. Hadrian lined himself up, the tip of his cock, against her while Lena moved in and kissed him hard from behind.</p><p>"Our man is perfect," Lena said. "But, why go for a duplicate, when you can have the real thing?"</p><p>Lena commanded Hadrian's attention, at least for a moment. Hadrian bent Lena over the edge of the hot tub and went down into her hot slit to eat her out. The Dragon pushed his hot tongue down into Lena's willing and hot opening to drive her completely wild. Lena's toes curled when Hadrian went down onto her.</p><p>Nym closed her eyes and decided to take Hadrian's length into her mouth. Hadrian turned and pushed down into her to begin to fuck Nym's tight throat. Nym closed her mouth around him and sucked him a couple more times. Hadrian edged down her throat and pounded her insanely.</p><p>Lena was not going to lie, it was hot as fuck to watch a duplicate of herself getting mouth-fucked. Lena edged her fingers down into her hot pussy and rocked her a couple more times. Then, Hadrian worked his hand inside of her and geared her up for the insertion.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Nym's mouth and slammed his rod down into Lena's hot cunt from behind. She squeezed down tight onto him. Hadrian pulled her back by the hair and edged down into her. His balls slapped her thighs when he rocked back and forth inside of her. The Dragon cupped Lena's gorgeous breasts and squeezed them when he fucked her into the edge of the hot tub.</p><p>A big smile crossed Nym's face as she rose up.</p><p>"So, you can tell me how good you got this."</p><p>Well, Lena knew how Nym's powers worked thanks to the bond she shared with Hadrian. Hadrian maneuvered Lena over, and Lena dove down into her to lick and suck on her pussy juices. Lena attacked Nym in all of the ways which she wanted and longed to be eaten out.</p><p>Hadrian let Lena get to work before he slammed down into her. Her insides tightened around him and squeezed him hard with each thrust. He was going to let both of them cum for him. Hadrian could taste it.</p><p>Nym almost lost her form due to Lena's wicked tongue work. She held absolutely nothing back. For a second, Nym looked up and saw paradise.</p><p>Up in the sky, it was Supergirl, and from Nym's vantage point, she could see up the Girl of Steel's skirt at her lacy panties underneath. Hadrian's eyes locked onto Kara as he finished pounding Lena from behind.</p><p>"Really, that's what you use the signal watch for?"</p><p>Oh, yeah, Lena set that thing on a timer to send a signal to Kara to bring her over. Kara was about to say something else, but Hadrian shot into the sky, and grabbed Kara before spreading her across the city with such a force that her panties burned off.</p><p>The Dragon reared back and slammed his cock into Supergirl's hungry snatch. He pressed her against a billboard in the middle of the city and fucked her.</p><p>"People could be watching," Supergirl breathed. "Oh, you know…."</p><p>"Guess, you're not going to have to scream too loud, Maid of Might."</p><p>Hadrian flipped up that glorified Cheerleader uniform skirt and smashed Kara's tight pussy from behind. He slapped down onto her and left red marks on her ass for when he spanked her. He pushed down into her and caused Kara to lose all control of herself. And he noticed how wet she got, even wetter than usual as she got fucked in mid-air when any citizen could see her.</p><p>Kara closed her eyes and felt an adrenaline rush through her body. Hadrian tipped her over upside down in mid-air and shoved his big fat cock into her tight pussy from behind. Her insides clamped down onto him as Hadrian edged all the way into her and pounded her right in the middle of the air.</p><p>"They can hear you scream, Supergirl."</p><p>Kara succumbed to her own lust and felt Hadrian go balls deep inside of her. He pulled her back by the hair and filled her body. Her pussy tightened around him and very much edged his cock into her body. Her warm hungry cunt clamped down onto him and squeezed him a couple of times. The Dragon threaded his fingers through Kara's hair and pushed into her depths to ride the hell out of her.</p><p>"One more time for the road."</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>Hadrian spun Kara around and sought out her pussy like a heat seeking missile. The two rocked back and forth in mid air, the loud smashes of their bodies going into each other. Hadrian dipped underneath Kara's top and squeezed her breasts to cause a fire to explode through her loins. The Dragon planted his prick down into her body and rocked her with multiple thrusts which drove her completely wild.</p><p>Then, with another smile, Hadrian directed her down on the deck beside the hot tub. Kara landed in perfect prone bone position and got the hell beat out of her.</p><p>"You're not seeing double."</p><p>Kara smiled. Nymphadora morphed into Lena and the original Lena sat on either side of her. Both kissed Kara on either side and felt up her body as Hadrian kept driving down into her. Kara hovered up to allow their skilled hands reach underneath her.</p><p>"Almost there. Mind your heat vision."</p><p>Hadrian pulled Kara back by the hair and got her attention. The dominant male, with his two partners in crime, caused Kara's body to surrender to lust. The Girl of Steel tightened her walls around his cock and tried to squeeze him out. Hadrian held out and rocked her body from head to toe one more time.</p><p>The Dragon extracted his cock from Supergirl's soaking wet cunt. Lena and Nym crawled over and licked their lips. They both dove in to lick Hadrian's cock clean. Twins, but better somehow better. Lena and Nym were a perfect mirror of each other and they kissed the length between their lips.</p><p>"Mmm, I think the two of you can do better than that."</p><p>Nym and Lena sandwiched Hadrian's prick between their breasts and gave him a very amazing double tit job. Their tongues worked up and down around Hadrian's length to slide him back and forth down between their heaving chests. They tightened around him and leaned in closer to suck his length with loud sounds on their mouth.</p><p>Kara proceeded to worship the bottom of Lena's feet. She turned from Supergirl to Super Foot slave in a blink of an eye. This made Lena's insides drip with pleasure when she rocked up and down onto her.</p><p>"I'll let the two of you have your fun."</p><p>Hadrian pulled Nym into position and he sank her down onto his cock. The Dragon went all in on the bouncing breasts of the transformed witch. Nym closed her walls around Hadrian's pussy breaker and slammed all the way down onto her. Hadrian gripped the underside of Nym's ass.</p><p>"Oooh, yes, that's the ride!"</p><p>Lena pushed her feet into Kara's face and she licked in. Hadrian provided Lena with a dildo which she eagerly jammed into the super pussy beneath her. Kara tightened her walls around the dildo and lost it completely with Lena's hand driving into her.</p><p>Nym closed her walls around Hadrian. Try as she might, she could not empty the Dragon's balls into her tight pussy. And it was not due to any lack of trying either. Hadrian was just a machine and kept fucking her without any relent. His balls slapped repeatedly against her to make her pussy drool for him. Hadrian pulled her all the way down onto him.</p><p>"It's easy. Easy as this."</p><p>Hadrian nibbled Nym's nipples, or technically Lena's, but regardless it set her off. It made her pussy explode all over the place for him.</p><p>"Get into position."</p><p>Nym turned and lowered her face into Kara's wet pussy from above. Her tongue grew past it's normal capacity and slithered into Kara's hot box to lick away at it. As Lena tilted back with her toes still jammed into Kara's mouth and she sucked it away like candy.</p><p>"Three for one special. Not bad."</p><p>Nym, Kara, and Lena all had to agree as they came all at the same time. Hadrian buried himself deep into Nym and rode her aggressively. Her walls tightened around him and milked his thick prick when he jammed himself all the way down into her.</p><p>Hadrian explored her body and looked into Lena's eyes. He caught her eye and she smiled before crawling over towards Nym. The second Hadrian's cock pulled out of Nym, dripping wet with her honey, Lena slid it down into her mouth and sucked it extremely hard. She pulled away, licked, sucked, and enjoyed the prick overall before Lena rolled over to push her tongue into Nym.</p><p>Since Nym wore Lena's body, she knew precisely all of the right spots to hit and how to hit them perfectly. Nym almost lost it and buried her skilled tongue into Kara's body who lost it as well.</p><p>Lena swayed her ass and encouraged Hadrian to go inside of her. Hadrian, balls throbbing, dove all the way in for the main event. He plunged his thick cock into Lena's wet pussy to see if she would be the one to take him. Hadrian pulled back and pressed his skilled hands upon her body when he fucked her vigorously.</p><p>Finally, Hadrian entered Lena hard from behind. His stiff prick rammed down into her hungry pussy and she sucked him in. Her wet pussy tightened around his pole as he edged into her from behind. Hadrian ran his hands over Lena's body and made her climax for him.</p><p>"All of you. At once."</p><p>The power of the Dragon's voice compelled all three women to cum for their King. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto Lena's thighs and pushed down into her. His fingers slipped all the way down into her body and made her climax over and over again as he rode her.</p><p>Hadrian allowed Lena's orgasm to tighten around his cock. He was close, but not quite. He leaned in and pounded her tight body. He pulled Lena over. Lena moaned and mewled and did her best to extract Hadrian's cum from her balls. He was very close to popping off his load into her.</p><p>Close, but not quite. Hadrian pulled out and smiled and snapped his fingers.</p><p>Nym, Lena, and Kara all lined up, on their hands and knees, pussies dripping wet for Hadrian. Hadrian lined up for Kara first and shoved his throbbing hard prick down into her hot pussy from behind. The Girl of Steel swallowed his cock up.</p><p>"Oh, please, sir, give me your cum!" Kara begged him. "You know I can empty your balls better than these two."</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>Kisses lined the back of Kara's neck and made her mewl the deeper Hadrian pressed down into her. He edged himself into her and rocked Kara's snug little canal to stretch her out. She tightened around Hadrian and released him with more fluid pumps than ever before.</p><p>Kara came, despite her best efforts. Hadrian reared back and smiled before he pushed into Nym from behind. Nym wore Kara's face, but Lena's body.</p><p>"Mixing things up," Hadrian said. "I approve. Just double the amount of chances to drive you nuts though."</p><p>Sure enough, Hadrian attacked Nym. The spot behind her ear got a particular vocal reaction. Hadrian pushed down into her and smashed her hungry hole. She tightened around him and stretched her pussy around his cock with a few more long pumps driving her completely wild.</p><p>"Easy as that," Hadrian hissed in her ear.</p><p>Hadrian used his fingers to stimulate Lena and Kara while he pounded Nym into a dripping mess. His balls repeatedly smashed down onto her until she came all over the place.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Nym and made her collapse all over the place, drooling. Hadrian climbed behind Lena and slid into her. Lena had been ready and used her pussy muscles to squeeze Hadrian. Hadrian edged into her a little bit and rode her.</p><p>He still had a fair bit more in the tank and kept rocking his way back and forth against Lena's thighs. Hadrian grabbed her hair and yanked her back to stuff more and more of his prick down into her as he rode her. She came for him.</p><p>Hadrian cycled around the women a few more times. Lena, Nym, and Kara all used their wet pussies in a vigorous attempt to suck Hadrian's cock. He leaned into them and filled them up with his cock over and over again.</p><p>"Congratulations, Lena."</p><p>Lena came undone while Hadrian busted his nut deep inside of her body. He speared his manhood down into her and drained every last drop of his balls into her. Hadrian rode Lena through an orgasm while he soaked in the orgasms of Nym and Kara. The sensation of this orgasm made Hadrian smile as he felt his final relief inside of Lena.</p><p>Perfection, all three women fell before him, their orgasms overwhelming their minds.</p><p>All three women collapsed on the deck, a sticky mess. Hadrian pulled out of Lena, with a smile on his face, as he looked down upon them with triumph on his face.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash), Astoria Greengrass, Selene(Underworld)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Akeno Himejima(High School DxD); Rias Gremory(High School DxD)/Akeno; Megan Jones/Kara Danvers; Nymphadora Tonks/Susan Bones; Lena Luthor(Supergirl)/Megan Jones/Kara Danvers; Neopolitan(RWBY); Neopolitan/Astoria Greengrass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Akeno; Hadrian+Rias+Akeno; Hadrian+Kara+Megan, Hadrian+Nym+Susan; Hadrian+Lena+Kara+Megan; Hadrian+Neo; Hadrian+Neo+Astoria (Hadrian/Akeno Himejima(High School DxD); Hadrian/Rias Gremory(High School DxD)/Akeno; Hadrian/Megan Jones/Kara Danvers; Hadrian/Nymphadora Tonks/Susan Bones; Hadrian/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)/Megan Jones/Kara Danvers; Hadrian/Neopolitan(RWBY); Hadrian/Neopolitan/Astoria Greengrass)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Akeno Himejima(High School DxD)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>After Hadrian finished tending to the lovely trio of Lena, Kara, and Nym, he entered his bedroom because he sensed a gift waiting for him. As always, his sense was on point. The stunningly gorgeous Akeno Himejima laid on the bed, with a collar around her neck with a bow, a see through white bra which her large breasts were showcased in nicely, a transparent pair of thong panties and thigh high stockings. Akeno looked up at Hadrian with a smile on her face and she crooked a finger to beckon him closer towards her.</p><p>"Long time no see," Hadrian told her. "You're still a naughty little minx as always."</p><p>"Yes, Master, for you," Akeno said. "Let me suck your cock."</p><p>Akeno smelled Kryptonian instantly on his cock, so she reverted into a bitch in heat. She removed the pants which Hadrian put on just seconds before and leaned in to inhale her master's scent like it gave her fresh life. Akeno very slowly edged her warm lips around him and pushed her lips around his cock to suck it.</p><p>"Good pet," Hadrian groaned. "Suck my cock. Suck it good."</p><p>Akeno maintained eye contact all through the blowjob. Ravenous, unrestrained lust flowed through her body when she leaned all the way in with a deep suck. Loud pops of her lips echoed around the manhood of her lover. His balls already filled up despite being already emptied many times over today.</p><p>The starving woman before him begged for his cum. Akeno slowly undid her bra and teased him with her large breasts crushing up against his legs. Hadrian released her tits completely into the wild and pulled his cock from her mouth. He turned around and drove his hard prick in between her gorgeous tits and began to pound away. Akeno let out a very prominent sigh when Hadrian pounded away at her glorious jugs. He leaned in and pounded her to rock her chest back and forth.</p><p>"Here's a reminder of who these tits belong to," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Sign them!" Akeno moaned. "Oh, your slut is hungry for her cum. And ready to be stuffed. It's not nice to starve your pets, master!"</p><p>She sucked the head of Hadrian's meaty spear when it slid in and out from between her jugs. The Dragon continued to pump her with a rapid fire set of thrusts. He sped up and groaned when he could feel his balls tightening. The Dragon edged closer to that moment of eruption. He leaned in to Akeno and with one huge explosion lost himself all over her. His cum splattered all over Akeno's chest and face. Glop after glop of cum fired all over her face, and her lips and tits. The one man Bukkake that was the Dragon King spilled more cum all over Akeno.</p><p>Akeno worked his cock until he finished dumping all over his cock. Hadrian leaned in and pushed his meaty spear down between her jiggling tits and sprayed them with more cum. She let out a sigh as with a few more pumps Hadrian's cum finished raining down onto her.</p><p>The tit-hardening sight of Akeno sucking his cum of her tits followed. The Dragon watched as she cleaned his discharge off, eyes locked onto him with ever-lasting hunger burning through them. Akeno let out a quivering moan and her pussy twitched underneath Hadrian's watchful eye.</p><p>Hadrian leaned down and touched every inch of Akeno's smoking hot body. His prick danced between her legs and rubbed against her thighs. She pushed forward to try and get him inside of her. Her hot body coaxed Hadrian, but he must not succumb to her just yet.</p><p>"Naughty, naughty, bitch."</p><p>Hadrian bit Akeno's nipples and sent pleasure shooting through her. The Dragon leaned in and then with a finger brushed against her sensitive clit, Hadrian edged her. Hadrian rocked against her over and over again until he reached that glorious moment of entry.</p><p>The Dragon drove his cock down into Akeno's hungry pussy and caused his lover to squeal underneath him. He once again bit her nipples and marked them with his mouth. Akeno wrapped her arms around his neck and encouraged him to keep going around. Her legs wrapped around him tightly. The Dragon's hard body slammed against her curvy one. Akeno dragged her nails down against his back when he thrust down into her. The faster the Dragon King plunged into her, the more Akeno swallowed him with her length.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Akeno chanted in an endless loop as he pumped her.</p><p>Hadrian licked the sweat from her delicate neck and breathed in her ear.</p><p>"Now."</p><p>Akeno's hips thrust up to meet him. Hadrian slammed into her hungry cunt and repeatedly filled her up. The Dragon tipped himself forward and worked her hot and horny hole with as many thrusts as he could deliver. He pulled back from her and squeezed her nipples to drive Akeno all the way to the breaking point. She tightened and released his prick several times.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of her and Akeno reacted, whining.</p><p>"Turn over."</p><p>Akeno got on her hands and knees. She shook her nice round ass for Hadrian. Hadrian spanked her skin to punish her for being such a naughty teasing bitch. He kissed and nibbled on her skin. Akeno cried out in passion. The Dragon grabbed her hips and sank his hard prick inside of her gloriously tight cunt. She squeezed down onto him and filled her up from behind. Hadrian pushed down onto her and twisted her nipples to drive her completely to the edge with pleasure.</p><p>"Such a good slut. So eager. You live for my cock, don't you? Your tight hungry cunt just swallows it up just right with each thrust. I've got you. Right where I want you. Right where I need you to be. I'm going to pull your hair when I fill your pussy."</p><p>And Hadrian did. He pulled Akeno's hair and this just made her cry out. She tied it back in a ponytail to allow him for an easier grab as he pushed into her. Akeno swallowed Hadrian's length with numerous pumps along the way. The Dragon pumped faster and faster into her.</p><p>"So good," Hadrian breathed. "I'm getting close. But first. Cum. Cum for me my pet."</p><p>"Yes, mmmm, you're going to stuff me full of your naughty batter," Akeno said. "Maybe one day, you can take the safeties off and breed my slutty body. And I can train each and every one of your slutty daughters to suck on their father's cock without choking on it."</p><p>She tempted it, and Hadrian edged closer to this point. He had some people researching artifacts that would make children a less annoying prospect. The only problem was ensuring it was safe for mother and child. Although Hadrian had met some of his future daughters due to the magic of time fuckery, they had no idea how to eliminate some of the risk problems. Hadrian leaned deeper and deeper into Akeno's hungry pussy.</p><p>"You present an enticing offer," Hadrian said. "And you're going to have to fight to be in the front of the line to be my personal breeding slut."</p><p>Akeno knew and tingled at the thought of him pumping cum into her body and flooding her with his spawn. She tightened around him and came unglued for him. He leaned closer and closer.</p><p>"But, until that moment comes," Akeno breathed. "It's promising though...your acquisition of the SDC assets has gotten you one step closer, to that glorious moment to flood this world and realms beyond with your seed."</p><p>"Yes, closer, and speaking of which."</p><p>Hadrian allowed Akeno to climax one more time before he erupted into her depths. His balls tightened and released pump after pump of seed into her hungry pussy. She tightened and came several more times before Hadrian was finished up inside of her.</p><p>Akeno closed her eyes and felt her stomach swell with his seed. The thought of instantly becoming pregnant and giving birth to his daughter in a matter of days, and then having that child mature into a young woman who craved her father's cock within less than a year real time brought a wetness to her insides. The problem was not causing the woman's mind to shatter because of the super accelerated aging.</p><p>Although, what was life without goals to achieve? And Akeno's stomach bloated, milk oozing from her nipples as he finished up inside of her.</p><p>"Come in, Rias."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Rias Gremory(High School DxD)/Akeno</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rias Gremory sauntered into the room, and smiled when she looked down at Akeno. Her belly was swollen and her breasts oozed with milk.</p><p>"I'm hungry," Rias said. "And it's nice that you've graciously allowed me the opportunity to feed, my Queen."</p><p>The magic caused Akeno's nipples to grow even more sensitive. Rias put her mouth down on Akeno's swollen nipples and started to drink the milk from the. Rias bit down on her and sent Akeno's pussy into a soaking mess. She leaked all over the place.</p><p>The towel rode up and revealed Rias's wet and raw pussy. Hadrian knew Rias had been watching this little encounter for a while. The Dragon leaned closer towards Rias and put the tip of his cock against her opening. Rias almost swallowed up his cock whole."</p><p>"Going to skip the foreplay," Hadrian said. "No problem, pet. I'm ready now."</p><p>Despite Akeno getting a load from Hadrian, his cock was swollen and ready. The Dragon pushed his thick prick all the way into Rias's hungry pussy and filled her body up with his thrusts. Hadrian's balls slapped back and forth against her. He leaned in and played with her tit. The Dragon stroked her nipples and very casually played with her until Rias came unglued for him.</p><p>"Keep sucking!" Akeno moaned. "Oh fuck!"</p><p>Rias slid her hand between Akeno's folds while sucking on her tits. Those milk jugs sloshed the liquids into her mouth. She sucked them extremely hard. Hadrian pressed down against her as well. And cum oozed from Akeno and soaked her hand. Rias pumped her fingers in and out, rapidly hammering Akeno's hungry pussy as deep as she could go. The heat only increased the faster she went into her.</p><p>"Eat her out!"</p><p>Rias obeyed Hadrian's statement without a second thought. She leaned all the way down and sucked on Akeno's lips. Akeno's hips bucked up and down and Rias devoured her. Akeno made several sounds of enjoyment when Rias plunged her way down into her pussy from above.</p><p>Hadrian explored every inch of Rias's body. While he knew it quite well, Hadrian wanted to keep hitting all of the special spots which drove her completely wild. He wrapped his hands around her backside and pushed down into her. His thrusting got even deeper inside of her as she tightened around him.</p><p>The warm sheath of Rias's hungry pussy crammed Hadrian's length deep inside of her. The Dragon pushed his thick prick deeper and deeper inside of her. Hadrian grabbed her ass and plunged down into her. He leaned closer and closer towards her.</p><p>"Cum for me. Now."</p><p>Rias wrapped her hungry walls around Hadrian and proceeded to milk his throbbing hard prick as he buried it down inside of her body. The Dragon hammered deeper and deeper inside of her. His balls swung hard and smacked her repeatedly on the thighs. The Dragon pulled back her hair and crammed his cock inside of her hard. She tightened and released him and came.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out of Rias, Akeno pounced onto his manhood, mouth first. Hadrian grabbed her collar to adjust Akeno and rammed her mouth down onto him. All while Rias felt up Akeno's body and then did the same with Hadrian. She joined Akeno by sucking Hadrian's balls.</p><p>Akeno finished sucking Hadrian's prick and turned around. Rias caught her with a very hot and passionate kiss, which Akeno returned at the same time. Their naughty, slutty faces reflected at Hadrian behind the mirror. The Dragon used his hands to take complete claim of their bodies. He squeezed their thighs, fondled their breasts, and slapped their asses.</p><p>"Nice to see you two know who you belong to."</p><p>"We live to serve you, Master," Akeno said. "Your two slutty devils are ready to take your cock."</p><p>"Yes, stuff her ass with your cock and rip her in half, please, master," Rias said with wanton lust in her eyes.</p><p>Hadrian prepared Akeno's asshole, making it drip hot and wet with saliva. The Dragon spread her cheeks and pushed the tip of his cock against her opening. Akeno looked up at him and Hadrian pushed her down face first onto the bed. She was prone bone and ready to be slam fucked. Hadrian edged his cock into her ass and then with a smile filled stuffed her completely.</p><p>Rias edged the fingers of her right hand into her pussy and the fingers in her left hand. The slutty redhead's body rocked back and forth in stark relief. Her eyes flashed with intense lust when she played with her holes and edged herself closer and closer to the point of eruption.</p><p>The Dragon only grinned when he looked at Rias and then focused his attack on Akeno's slutty asshole. She sucked him in with more plunges down into her. He leaned deeper and deeper into her. Hadrian twisted her into her position to fondle and milk her sensitive nipples to drive her completely wild with pleasure.</p><p>"Keep going," Hadrian told her. "I'm not going to stop even if you beg me not to."</p><p>Akeno felt his mighty cock ram into her ass. Her tight anal walls tried to extract a second load from her. However, Hadrian was on top of her and he smashed her warm asshole from behind. His fingers latched onto her and he pumped his way into her to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"BREAK HER!"</p><p>Rias threw herself back, nipples hard as a rock. Hadrian rubbed his fingers together and magically twisted Rias's nipples. She lost herself in lust all over the bed. Especially when Hadrian groped Akeno's body and used her ass as his own personal cock sleeve.</p><p>Hadrian only touched her ass and yet Akeno came harder than before. The Dragon repeatedly slammed her ass and sent her over the tipping point with pleasure. He was so close to busting his nut in her ass. So close, and yet so far. The Dragon rammed his cock down into her hungry asshole.</p><p>"Rias."</p><p>Rias got on all fours and showed her wet asshole to Hadrian. Hadrian teleported across the room and sank his big cock into the tightened asshole of his lover. The slutty Devil took his cock into her ass from behind when Hadrian worked deeper and deeper into her asshole from behind. Hadrian rammed deeper and filled her up from behind while she crawled slightly over.</p><p>"Worship your Queen."</p><p>Rias did as she was told and stuck her tongue all the way into Akeno's ass. Akeno unloaded thanks to the anal stimulation. Her pussy squirted and oozed repeatedly. Akeno quivered and came extremely hard with Rias pushing all the way down into her ass and licking it extremely hard.</p><p>The Dragon grunted and could feel his balls tightening. Pump after pump drove Hadrian deep into Rias juicy asshole when he pushed into her. He pounded her and worked his fingers up and down against her perfect ass. He slapped her on it and drove her completely to the breaking point.</p><p>Both of these women came hard. And now it was Hadrian's turn. Hadrian grabbed Rias around her ass so hard he left marks against it. He pumped deeper and deeper. He could feel a tightening within his balls as he pushed into her. Her asshole clutched him when he filled her up. The Dragon pulled her back by the hair and slam fucked into her as she shot him one of the most ball draining gazes possible.</p><p>Hadrian allowed both of these women to cum unglued, and then he came unglued inside of Rias. He grabbed her and pumped as much of his cum into her ass as possible. The Dragon worked into her and rode her hot asshole to finish up into her.</p><p>Akeno's hips jerked back and she released her juices all over the bed. The Dragon picked up a steadier pace when he emptied every final blast of seed into Rias's asshole from behind.</p><p>Both of these women collapsed in a heap of juices. Their asses were wrecked and Hadrian grinned when he extracted himself from Rias's rear passageway to allow the cum to gush from her ass. He squeezed her ass one more time left them to rest.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Megan Jones/Kara Danvers</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Not sure how exclusive this is...but I'll accept it all the….mmm same."</p><p>Megan Jones stopped by Central City, because a source of hers told her that a big story was going to break, which was going to shake the entire magical community, not just Britain, but around the world. And she had to stop by to see Hadrian. And get bent over the railing leading out to the pool below. It was a nice beautiful pool but Megan honestly did not focus on that too much. Mostly because her panties had been slid to the side and Hadrian rammed his cock deep into her pussy.</p><p>"Don't worry, Miss Jones, the moment something breaks, you'll know it," Hadrian said. "But, you should stick around, right now for a little bit."</p><p>Hadrian filled Megan's tight pussy. He undid the front of her blouse and released her breasts. They crushed up against the edge of the railing. Hadrian pulled her in a little bit. Megan clasped the railing and Hadrian alternated between squeezing her breasts with one hand.</p><p>"Good, but until something breaks...keep breaking me!"</p><p>Hadrian continued to ram Megan harder and harder while he played with her glorious tits. The busty brunette reporter let out a very passionate cry which echoed as far as the ear could hear. He pressed down onto her and threaded his fingers against her hair when he pumped down into her. Hadrian filled her over and over with his mighty cock. He worked his fingers up and down her body.</p><p>"Good suggestion."</p><p>The Dragon King pushed deep into the pussy of the reporter and she tightened around him. Her inner walls clamped down onto him. Oh, he was a once in a lifetime, once in a million years gift, and the women who got to enjoy him thanked their lucky stars they did. Hadrian pressed down into her and repeatedly filled Megan on an endless loop. His balls slapped down against her thighs and drove her completely wild.</p><p>Hadrian could feel her tight insides pushing up and down against him. The powerful sorcerer held Megan over the edge of the balcony and continued to fill her pussy over and over again. A rush of pleasure erupted through her when he rammed down into her from above. She clung on tight to him. The danger of the situation just made Megan tighten around her. The blood rushed to her head by lust rushed into her loins.</p><p>"Hang on."</p><p>A few more pumps and Hadrian rocked Megan over the railing. She clutched her legs around him and he caught her and pulled her back. Hadrian slammed down into her and repeatedly filled her with multiple thrusts until she clamped down onto him.</p><p>Megan looked up and saw Supergirl hovering above her. She could see up Supergirl's skirt and see a pair of lacy panties.</p><p>"Hello, Supergirl," Hadrian told her. "What would your fans think to see their hero being such a naughty voyeur?"</p><p>Supergirl put her arms underneath her chest and her chest inhaled. She flashed Hadrian a naughty smile.</p><p>"What would yours think with what you're doing?"</p><p>"Well, I'm certain that it's to be expected," Hadrian said with another grunt. "Go ahead and sit on Megan's face. You know you want to."</p><p>Kara did most certainly want to. She could feel a buzz through her pussy. The Girl of Steel lowered her hungry cunt down onto Megan's mouth, while edging her panties to the slide. Megan dove tongue first into that super slit and started to lick her out.</p><p>Being hung over a railing while Supergirl hovered above her face got the lust pumping through Megan. Almost as deep as Hadrian's prick pumping into her went. He pushed down into her and rocked her body. She tightened around his prick while he touched her legs.</p><p>"Turn."</p><p>Kara did, and Harry reached over to grab her ass. He spanked Kara and caused her to almost shoot up in the sky. Megan pulled her back down and devoured Kara's box. The hunger only doubled down from Kara edging all the way into Megan and eating her out.</p><p>Hadrian held on tight to Megan and rode her pussy. Her insides clutched him hard when he rode her. She tightened and released him with pump after pump driving his big prick down inside of her body. Her wet walls tightened around her and her legs loosened around his body. Megan struggled to hang on.</p><p>"Just one more time."</p><p>Magic exploded all over Megan's body and she came unglued for Hadrian. Hadrian pressed down onto her and kept riding her until her wet cunt slammed down onto Hadrian's pole. Hadrian rocked her a few more times and continued to feed her pussy until he made sure she dangled over the railing.</p><p>Hadrian helped Megan up and set her down onto the nearest surface, a luxurious couch. He laid on top of her and kissed her lips and sucked on her breasts to make her cum one more time. Megan slumped back onto the couch, breathing heavily.</p><p>Supergirl leaned down and gave the reporter a kiss. Hadrian wondered if Megan had made the connection between Kara Danvers, his assistant, and Supergirl. Brunette reporters had a problem recognizing Kryptonians in glasses for some reason. With that thought out of his mind, the Dragon reached over and grabbed onto Kara's hips. He leaned all the way over towards her and kissed her.</p><p>"Up, up, and away," Hadrian breathed on Supergirl's neck.</p><p>Hadrian wrapped his arms around her and the two shot up into the sky. The second time in two days, Kara found herself bent upside down, in full costume, with Hadrian grabbing onto her cape. The Dragon lined up his cock and slammed it deep into the hungry pussy of the Girl of Steel. Supergirl's insides sucked his cock down into her body as he proceeded to ride her from behind.</p><p>The Dragon edged Supergirl's shirt up and played with her breasts. The emerald eyes of this powerful sorcerer pushed back and forth to ram down into her body. Her wet walls spread for him and sucked as much of his cock into her as humanly possible. Hadrian leaned all the way down and pulled back onto her hair.</p><p>"Oh, my slutty little Kryptonian pet, it's time for you to cum for me."</p><p>"I swear, your cock is my Kryptonite."</p><p>Hadrian would not argue. He pulled all the way out of Kara and teased her and made her beg for it. Then he pushed her down almost into the edge of the balcony. Hadrian pressed Supergirl's sexy body against the edge of his penthouse building. Anyone who looked out the window could see Kara's face smashed against the wall as he smashed into her from behind.</p><p>Kara screwed her eyes shut and her pussy around her man's cock. He pumped down into her and repeatedly and endlessly slammed into her body. The Girl of Steel let out a very passionate cry the deeper the Dragon rammed into her from behind. His fingers edged down into her and repeatedly rammed into her body from behind.</p><p>"Up!"</p><p>Supergirl went up and landed at the edge of the couch right before Megan's spread thighs. At Hadrian's insistence, Kara dove down and licked her out. Her tongue moved back and forth and then edged deeper into Megan's hot slit. Her gushing womanhood exploded for what Kara was doing to her. And what she was doing to her, was so hot and so savory. Kara edged down into her pussy and finished lapping up the juices from between her legs.</p><p>Megan closed her eyes. Oh, yes, she wanted some more of Hadrian and would do anything to get it. The fat balls of the Master of Death slapped against Supergirl's firm thighs. The loud sounds made Megan's orgasm rush through her before she came.</p><p>Hadrian rammed down into her and with another push emptied his cock into Kara. Kara tightened around him and he emptied blast after blast of cum inside of her body. He picked up the pace and continued to fill her until she completed milking him.</p><p>A grin pressed over Megan's face. She crawled over Hadrian's lap and guided the tip of his cock against her wet pussy. Hadrian groped her chest and her ass. The warm feel of every inch of her body caused his cock to harden against her.</p><p>"So, you want more?"</p><p>While Hadrian's cock was not very exclusive, it was welcomed. Hadrian grabbed her hips and entered Megan's tight snatch to fill her up all the way. She clamped down around him and proceeded to ride him, with lust just brimming through her eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Nymphadora Tonks/Susan Bones</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Good, very good. Your work. The scandal you uncovered...not so much."</p><p>Susan finished looking over Nym's report, and oh, they were close to nailing this one down. Tonight, would be the night. However, much like anything else, Susan had been stressed beyond belief while she waited for the end. Thankfully, Hadrian was on it with his very hands on approach at detressing her.</p><p>"Bella's agent has eyes on our friend," Hadrian said. "He will lead us to the goblins and their new masters."</p><p>Susan closed her eyes. She really hoped that whoever Bellatrix enlisted to help them would not ruin the investigation. Hadrian knew she would succeed, so Susan trusted Hadrian. And also could feel her bra come off, and Hadrian massaging her tits. He squeezed her tits and made her cry out in pleasure. He then moved down and undid her panties to reveal her wet slit to his probing fingers.</p><p>Hadrian bent over the buxom redhead witch on the edge of the couch. It would be rude just to invite her all the way here to just read a report. He spread her legs and lined up his cock. Susan's pussy lips spread apart and Hadrian edged his cock into her from behind.</p><p>A very familiar feeling of being filled up visited Susan. Hadrian pressed his hands down onto her cheeks and buried his thick cock all the way inside of her body. Her wet pussy closed around him. They had been doing this for quite a long time and it felt good to have Hadrian's prick slamming down inside of her hot box. Hadrian leaned in and pulled back on Susan's hair to fuck her even deeper.</p><p>"Speaking of Nym, here she comes."</p><p>Nym appeared and looked like Susan's exact double. She appeared in a silken robe which she dropped and the eyes of the Bones heiress fell onto her own body, when Nym morphed her.</p><p>"Come here," Hadrian said.</p><p>He extracted himself from Susan's pussy, and Nym dove his cock mouth first. The shape-shifting witch sucked Hadrian's prick into her mouth and rocked back and forth. Susan found herself spell bound with lust as she watched her exact double suck her juices from Hadrian's cock.</p><p>Susan smiled and cupped her chest. Nym-Susan grinned and pulled off. It did not take a rocket scientist to know what should be coming next. Nym and Susan wrapped their sizable chests around Hadrian's prick and proceeded to worship him. Their eyes burned with lust when they locked onto him. Hadrian leaned deep into them and squeezed their tits together.</p><p>"You two might get a gift from all of your hard work," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Mmm, we won't rest until those balls are drained," Susan said.</p><p>"Yes, what's better than one busty Bones bitch?" Nym asked. "How about two?"</p><p>Given Hadrian entered a few threesomes with Susan and her aunt, he would have to agree. Susan and Nym, looking like a pair of slutty cum hungry redheaded twins smiled. Their gorgeous breasts squeezed his cock and pumped over and over against him. Hadrian held back and wanted to savor this moment. Savor the feeling of their gorgeous tits wrapped around his cock as they pumped in and out of him.</p><p>Susan and Nym sucked on his cock when it pushed between their tits. The two buxom witches squeezed him and slowly worked him. Hadrian knew he could reload quickly, so it was time to explode. Time not to hold released himself all over their chests. His cum splattered over them on a constant loop and spilled all over their wonderful tits. The two redhead witches pressed their tits against him and allowed Hadrian's cum to spill repeatedly against their tits. He groaned and exploded all over them when he finished all over them.</p><p>Lust spread through the eyes of Susan. She dove down and kissed and licked and sucked the seed off of Nym's messy tits. She smiled when sucking down every last drop of juice oozing from her. She leaned in and hungered for what was oozing from her.</p><p>Nym returned the favor and slipped her tongue into Susan's cleavage. She sucked the cum out between her tits and lost herself to the lust.</p><p>Hadrian spread Nym's legs and she was ready. Two identical looking witches indulged in each other which primed Hadrian up for the insertion. He reared back and speared his thick prick down into Nym's hot pussy. She tightened around him as Hadrian entered her from behind.</p><p>"YES!" Nym moaned. "Oh, baby, take that big cock and fuck me up."</p><p>Hadrian pressed his hands on Nym's hips and zeroed in on her. He leaned in all the way and speared into her from behind. Her drooling mouth went between Susan's legs and she extended her tongue to hit different spots. Hadrian pressed against her and rocked into her.</p><p>Susan saw stars from what Nym was doing. And her walls gushed with Nym slithering her tongue back and forth into Susan until she came over her.</p><p>"When you finish up with that slut, come and fuck the real deal."</p><p>Susan squeezed her tits, and imagined his hands all over her. The skilled sorcerer pounding her and squeezing her tits and driving his cock into her. She let out a cry of pleasure when Nym hit the right spot.</p><p>Hadrian smiled. As per usual, Nym kept her form in place despite getting fucked relentlessly. Hadrian slapped his balls down against her thighs with multiple pumps driving him deeper inside of her. He pulled back onto Nym and rammed into her. Her wetness tightened around his cock.</p><p>"Almost there."</p><p>Nym tightened her walls around Hadrian. She was so close to making him explode into her, she could feel it. His prick slammed into her hungry pussy. He went deeper and deeper into her until she repeatedly gushed all over his cock.</p><p>Susan sprang up, almost eagerly. Hadrian met her half way and slammed his prick down her throat. Her mouth filled up with his cock. Nym's juices were always a treat, and Hadrian grabbing her around the head to face fuck her even more so. Hadrian rode her mouth until she was reduced to a drooling wreck.</p><p>The Dragon pulled away from Susan and she smiled, spreading her legs. She called for Hadrian.</p><p>"I need you, badly," Susan told him with lust in her eyes.</p><p>Hadrian spent a couple of minutes teasing her. He lined himself up for Susan's wet pussy and with a smile jammed his cock down into her wet cunt. Her hungry cunt swallowed up his thick prick and he pushed down into her. His fingers flicked against her nipples and sent a flare of pleasure into her. Susan tightened around him and prepared to finish him off. He squeezed her tits and made her lose it completely. She gushed all over the place and he rode her faster and faster until she came over her.</p><p>"Your turn."</p><p>"In a minute. I want to bring you to the edge and see how much I can make you lose it."</p><p>Oh, Susan was already over the edge. She just needed another push before Hadrian would launch her over the tipping point. Her walls clamped down onto him and milked him. Hadrian pushed down into her and repeatedly filled her up. He ran his hands all over her body.</p><p>Nym crawled over and lowered her pussy onto Susan's face. Susan got revenge by eating Nym in the way which she knew she would want to get eaten. Because, Nym had all of the data in her mind on Susan to get her form so perfectly.</p><p>These two doubles came closer to climaxing Hadrian buried himself into Susan and she came. His balls tightened and he got so close to losing it. Hadrian hit all of the spots which made Susan lose it until he finally buried his cock into her and rode her faster and faster to the finishing point.</p><p>"Now it's time."</p><p>The build up in Hadrian's balls exploded. Hadrian rode Susan with practiced ease and dumped load after load of his cum into her. She clutched down onto him and milked him with a few more pumps until he filled her body with so much cum she was going to burst. She tightened around him and came one more time.</p><p>Nym unleashed her juices all over Susan's face. The Bones heiress had been reduced into a sticky mess and yet she did not care in the slightest.</p><p>The moment Hadrian pulled out of Susan, a cock hungry Nym crawled over. Hadrian grabbed her and slapped her tongue with his cock until it got hard as hell again. The Dragon grabbed Nym and pushed the slutty shapeshifter all the way down his cock to fill her throat. She slobbered over his knob as he pounded her on an endless basis. His balls swung back and forth until he cracked her chin.</p><p>Then, Hadrian turned Nym around and filled her up completely. His thick rod filled her malleable pussy and rocked down into her from behind.</p><p>"Grow your hair."</p><p>Nym did which gave Hadrian a good enough handle to pound her brains out. She had been reduced into a drooling wreck when he filled her tight body from behind.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)/Megan Jones/Kara Danvers</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The moment Hadrian moved up to check on Megan and Kara, after he left Nym and Susan dripping, he caught sight of them bent over the side of the bed. Lena joined them and had cuffed Kara and Megan to the bed. Their bodies had been filled over and over again.</p><p>"Lena," Hadrian said.</p><p>Lena flashed Hadrian a smile and invited him in. Hadrian snapped his fingers and his robe disappeared on the chair. The Luthor heiress invited Hadrian to take his pick. As much as Kara was always a sentimental favorite, Megan was primed and ready to receive Hadrian's cock.</p><p>After all of the intense teasing, Megan happily accepted the Dragon's cock inside of her. This might make her tap out for the day, but it would be worth it to be filled up and stuffed extremely hard. Hadrian leaned down and kept driving his manhood inside of her from behind.</p><p>"Been a naughty girl as always," Hadrian said. "Not that I blame you."</p><p>Kara closed her eyes and could feel Hadrian's fingers dance against her. Lena grabbed a hold of her from behind and stuffed her pussy full. The toy spilled into Kara's tight pussy and made her gush all over the place. Lena kissed and smiled as Kara quivered.</p><p>"Bet you can't wait to have us both stuff you," Lena said. "I think when Harry's finished with that naughty little witch, he's going to help me spit roast you."</p><p>Lena slid her finger into Kara's tight ass and speared into her. The tease sent Kara's senses into hyper drive. Lena leaned in and kissed and licked Kara's earlobe. The Girl of Steel melted underneath the touch of her best friend as she pumped deeper and deeper into her.</p><p>Oh, that suggestion on Lena's part, it enticed Megan. A small part of her wanted to see it. An even bigger part of her wanted Hadrian to grab her and keep fucking her extremely hard. Hadrian pressed his fingers all the way down against her body and kept pumping deeper and deeper inside of her to drive his prick down into her hot scorching pussy. He stretched her hot body and made her cry out in pleasure when she came hard for him.</p><p>"Let's see how much I can test you. Let's see how far that second wind could go."</p><p>Hadrian pushed into Megan and let her insides just explode for him. Her wet walls tightened around Harry and milked his prick the deeper he went into her. Harry explored the warmth of her pussy when pounding her. He grabbed Megan's hips and slam-fucked her tight body to drive her to the edge.</p><p>Oh, Megan wanted to hold onto him and make a desperate attempt to drain him. While Hadrian would not make it easy, she would do it. Hadrian leaned into her faster and rocked her harder.</p><p>"Cum for me. Now."</p><p>Megan obeyed her lover. Hadrian rode her body and pulled back onto her hair. His hands were very grabby and touching her in all of the right places. Megan soaked his prick with her juices when he pushed down into her body and repeatedly filled her up with endless touches to drive her completely wild.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out, he flashed in front of Kara's mouth. Lena flashed him a grin.</p><p>"Eager, isn't she?"</p><p>Hadrian smiled and nodded. Hadrian put his hands on the back of Kara's head and guided his stiff organ down her throat. The Girl of Steel gagged around his pole when taking him inch by inch into her mouth. Hadrian locked his fingers on the back of her head and face-fucked her.</p><p>Lena decided to switch tactics. After she spent the better part of the last ten minutes teasing Kara's asshole, she switched and plunged into her. The tight warmth of her asshole sucked Kara in. Lena and Hadrian took turns moving her over.</p><p>"I'm going to unhook you," Hadrian told Kara. "But, you better behave."</p><p>Kara pressed her face against Hadrian's pelvis in response and she sucked him extremely hard. She wanted him and inhaled as much of his cock as possible. He drove down into her mouth and held on tight to rapidly ride her mouth. She sucked him hard and slobbered all over his pole the deeper it went into her throat.</p><p>Another click and Lena pulled Kara out. Her pussy lips ached and Hadrian lowered himself into Kara. Lena turned her head to the side slightly so she could tongue Megan's pussy. Hadrian conjured a second dildo and levitated it into Lena's hand. Lena shoved it deep into Megan's pussy.</p><p>Kara's eyes bulged in pleasure from Hadrian and Lena going in and out on either side of her and stuffing her hot holes. Lena's dildo and Hadrian's cock plunged into her holes on either side. Hadrian leaned down and squeezed Kara's nipples to make her cum.</p><p>"Let's see if I can make you lose control a little bit more," Hadrian breathed on Kara's neck.</p><p>Oh, she was losing control. Hadrian filled and emptied her. Each time his cock left her insides, Kara felt a loss. And each time he slammed inside of her, the Kryptonian survivor felt enjoyment. His prick slammed into her repeatedly and filled Kara up on a constant loop. Her hips rocked back and forth the deeper he entered her and exited her.</p><p>Oh, Kara lost control. A whole lot. She grabbed onto Hadrian's bicep and squeezed it hard. Her nail dug all the way down against Hadrian's back when he worked inside of her. Her muscles contracted and wrapped around him before Hadrian rode Kara closer to the edge.</p><p>The moans coming from Kara brought an ache from Lena's pussy. Oh, she wanted Hadrian inside of her now. Her insides gushed with an added heat and she longed, longed for Hadrian balls deep into her holes. He could fill her up in any way possible and make her his own personal fuck toy.</p><p>"A little bit more."</p><p>Lena smiled and joined Hadrian in the stunning of Kara's holes. Every few thrusts, Lena buried the dildo into Megan's hot pussy and she twitched. Both Megan and Kara raced to their edge. Both were going to climax in a matter of moments with their bodies rocking.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Kara's pussy and left her quivering. The emerald-eyed sorcerer spun around and shoved his cock between Megan's soft, succulent lips. The busty brunette reporter leaned in repeatedly to swallow Hadrian's length. Hadrian leaned deeper and deeper into her to pump his cock into her mouth until she proceeded to choke on his length.</p><p>"Har."</p><p>Lena left the strap on cock buried inside of Kara's ass and got on all fours, between Megan and Kara. She could very easily eat them out while Hadrian fucked her. Hadrian appeared behind Lena with a pop and grabbed her hips. Her beautiful pale body writhed underneath his touch. The Luthor Heiress swallowed his cock as he rammed it all the way inside of her tightening pussy.</p><p>"Perfect," Hadrian said. "Amazing as always."</p><p>"Mmm, yes, babe, I know," Lena gasped for him. "Grab me, fuck me. Stretch my pussy out until it gushes. You know you want to do that."</p><p>"I do," Hadrian groaned. "Oh, you're so tight, and warm. I know I can ride you all night long until you pass out from this."</p><p>Lena gave him a lustful cry as he rammed down into her body. The Luthor heiress did not deny herself the two tasty pussies in front of her. She started tormenting Kara and Megan, and that's how tonight would end. Only with the added bonus of Hadrian putting his hands all over her as he smashed into her body. Hadrian squeezed her hips and rammed down into her to make her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"Stay with me," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Mmmph!"</p><p>Lena pressed her mouth into Megan's hot cunt and worshiped her nether lips, while a few fingers dipped into Kara. Hadrian sank himself down into her and rocked her insides with a few more thrusts. Those big fat balls hit Lena at all of the right points. All she needed to do was encourage him to discharge. Hadrian worked into her and pushed Lena to her edge and he went deep into her. His hands worked up and down into her, casually pumping into her from behind. His finger wrapped around Lena's hair and pushed into her.</p><p>"Little bit more," Hadrian breathed. "Almost here. Stay focused."</p><p>Lena stayed focused on her lover's big cock slamming into her body. He leaned all the way into her body and pressed down into her from behind. Lena alternated between Kara and Megan. The tastes of both of these women had their merits and Lena could hardly wait to sample them all over.</p><p>Hadrian zeroed in on Lena and held on to her for the ride. Her insides pressed against his prick and she squeezed him. He was closer to the edge and closer to erupting inside of Lena. Lena's wet walls saturated Hadrian's organ as he pumped down into her. His fingers locked onto her nipples and he squeezed her while pumping all the way inside of her. Lena squeezed his cock with her wet walls, and milked it very aggressively as he smashed into her body. Hadrian guided his hand down her body and tugged back on her hair when he kept pumping inside of her to drive her completely to the breaking point.</p><p>Finally, the Dragon's balls tightened and he released his load into Lena. Lena took her well-earned load with blast after blast of Hadrian's balls exploding into her. He pressed down onto Lena and continued to stuff her until he finished into her and made her cry out.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out of Lena, Kara freed herself and climbed between Lena's legs to eat Hadrian's cum from her snatch. The Girl of Steel flickered her tongue in and out of Lena and lapped up her juices.</p><p>Hadrian climbed into position to fill Kara once again. Another round.</p><p>"Just can't get enough."</p><p>Kara's insides tightened around Hadrian's length and with one more push, he entered her completely. The very familiar feeling of having his cock sheathed in Kara's insides. He filled her up and basked in Kara's tight and wet grip as she milked away at him.</p><hr/><p>Tonight was the night where Jonathan Davies was supposed to arrive at the Golden Opportunity. He stepped into the club, at eleven o'clock on the dock. He looked sleazy and the type of person who Lisa would normally throw out of the club on sheer principle.</p><p>Hadrian told her to let him stay, because had been slowly gathering information on him and the type of people he was working for. He sat in the corner, just a few yards away from Davies, cloaked. No one could see Hadrian unless he wanted to see her.</p><p>An underage looking Asian girl slipped into the bar and walked up to Davies. She moved in closer and slipped something into hand.</p><p>"Yes, baby, this is such good stuff. Don't worry about IDs, just head up to my suite. I'm kind of a big deal around her. How old are you? Well it doesn't matter, because if I don't know you're under eighteen, then I can assume you're over eighteen."</p><p>Davies was drunk as a skunk already, but he opened up a vial of clear liquid and poured it into his drink. The mysterious young woman turned around, rolled her eyes, and locked eyes on Hadrian and smiled. She tapped her watch.</p><p>The Dragon sprung into action and walked up to Davies. He sat in the chair in front of Davies, who looked up, dazed.</p><p>"Hey, you look kind of like Harry Potter," Davies said.</p><p>"I get that a lot."</p><p>Hadrian picked up the case in his hand and tried to open it.</p><p>"You're not going to get that open, not without the password, and I'm not telling you my password."</p><p>Hadrian thought for a second what a mental midget like Jonathan Davies would use as his password. After some pondering, Hadrian figured it out.</p><p>"Password."</p><p>The password of "password" opened up the case, and several documents appeared, Hadrian leaned in and smiled, and Davies slowly began to realize how much trouble he was in. He tried to open his mouth, but nothing but a gurgling came out of it.</p><p>"So, you've got some goods," Hadrian remarked. "You know, if this Dragon Blood Elixir works, you can be the second coming of Merlin, with all of the stuff you've got in here."</p><p>"Between you and me, it doesn't work, but those idiot squibs and weak wizards, they lap this shit up, and get addicted to it," Davies said. "Goblins give me the stuff, I funnel the money to them. The big guys at the top get ten percent, you know all that kind of stuff. I make the drop at the 15th and the 30th of every month, and then they give me more stuff. Think they're funneling the money into China, getting real cozy with those Chinks if you ask me."</p><p>Well, no one ever accused Jonathan Davies of being politically correct. Still, the Magical Government of Communist China was a huge problem. And the goblins were working with them, just as Hadrian figured.</p><p>"What's this?" Hadrian asked. "These numbers."</p><p>"Coordinates to the drop off," Davies said. "Can you believe those Chinamen have backdoors in half of the Floo fireplaces in Britain? If they ever got a hold of Khan, you know, Mao Khan, he could tell you about it. In fact, he's with the goblins on the next drop, the one I'm going to, in three days. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but you seem like a best friend."</p><p>That's because that woman slipped Davies a potion which made Davies believe that Hadrian was his best friend in the entire world and after all, best friends did not say secrets.</p><p>"Well, Mr. Davies, you're going to head back to the hotel room, and have a bit of a lie down," Hadrian said. "Here you go, free of charge."</p><p>It would be to an address where Nym was waiting to take him in. And Davies didn't question about.</p><p>"And don't worry about your little meeting with that underaged honeytrap that the MGCC sent to get blackmail material in you," Hadrian said. "I'll make sure she gets everything that she deserves."</p><p>"Ah, just be careful to hide the body and to clean up afterwards, mate," Davies said. "Can't believe it. If you can't trust the Communists, then who can you trust?"</p><p>"Indeed," Hadrian said. "Well, off with you then, pal."</p><p>The guards moved over to help Davies to the exit, not moving him fast enough. Hadrian had no idea where the original spy which the MGCC sent was, but he did know where her disguised replacement was. Before, Hadrian moved off he called her.</p><p>"Charlie, I'm sending you information," Hadrian said. "Meet with Nym and she'll tell you more."</p><p>"Right, mate, let's rock and roll," the Fate said over the communication. "Guess you got that creepy bastard Davies."</p><p>"Got him, will be sending him off to the Ministry," Hadrian said. "Just need you to pose as him in public for a few days and then attend his meeting with the goblins. Nym will be there to back you up and we'll cut off the supply chain in Central City."</p><p>"Right, will do."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Neopolitan(RWBY)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Hadrian walked upstairs and entered the room, where the mysterious woman who had slipped Davies his little cocktail smiled, and slowly took off her disguise, but left the school girl outfit she was wearing. One pink eye and one brown eye locked onto Hadrian's face, and her hair, half pink, and half brown came off on either end. She flashed him a smile.</p><p>"You were very convincing. Almost too convincing."</p><p>The young woman held out an ID indicating she was very much of age.</p><p>"Very good," Hadrian said. "Providing that isn't a fake as well."</p><p>The woman flashed Hadrian one of the most prominent pouty looks and Hadrian reached over to pull her over towards him.</p><p>"Don't worry, Bellatrix vouched for you. And I'm sure she told you about the terms of our payment...Neopolitan, isn't it?"</p><p>Neo smiled and nodded. The mute woman leaned closer towards Hadrian and with a slow, but sensual movement, kissed him straight on the lips. She knew precisely what was coming to her thanks to her work. Hadrian wrapped an arm around her and deepened the kiss, very slowly backing Neo onto the bed.</p><p>The Dragon pulled up her skirt to reveal her creamy thighs and a pair of lacy panties underneath. The skilled sorcerer spread the legs of the cute mute woman. She was short and what Hadrian's sisters so nicely referred to as a "fun sized fuck toy." Hadrian leaned into her and began to eat out her pussy.</p><p>Neo closed her eyes as the skilled tongue of the Dragon lapped up her pussy. It was everything she ever dreamed of and yet so much more. The powerful tongue dipped all the way into her woman slit and sucked on her. The Dragon kissed, licked, and sucked her hot and horny box, making her cry for him. The Dragon pressed his mouth upon Neo's scorching hot cunt and sucked on her lower lips to drive her completely to the edge with pleasure.</p><p>A smile crossed Hadrian's face when he rose up. Neo popped up, and the ice cream flavored girl kissed him on the lips. She kissed him harder and harder, their tongues dancing together in pleasure. Neo slowly went down his pants and pulled out his cock with a big smile on her face.</p><p>Neo swirled her tongue around his cock. Her lips pressed against his prick and it slid deep between her lips. Her deep intense sucking brought Hadrian further and further into the back of her throat. He leaned all the way in and began to ram his cock down into her throat.</p><p>"Suck it. Suck my cock. That's good. Bella always recruits good talent."</p><p>Neo intended to worship the man before him. Her soft lips edged towards his cock. Her wet mouth popped over and over onto his pole until he jerked up into the back of her throat. His skilled thrusts buried a little bit further until she almost gagged on his cock.</p><p>A couple more pumps, and Neo pulled up and looked at his cock. Hadrian pulled her onto his lap and removed her blouse to reveal her black bra and then released her round and perky tits to his line of sight. Neo closed her eyes in joy and pleasure when he squeezed them. He pushed his fingers into her and guided his cock between her thighs. Neo rocked back and edged her hot pussy down onto his massive cock to drive her completely wild.</p><p>A cock which might be too big for her to handle entered her body. Neo speared herself onto her, biting down on her lip. Hadrian cupped her breasts and squeezed her nipples to drive Neo up and down at a rapid fire rate. She bounced on Hadrian's cock and grew wilder and wilder with pleasure. He pushed her down and entered her body to pound her more intensely than ever before.</p><p>"Going to cum?"</p><p>Neo tightened around this pussy breaker of a cock entering her. She never felt a thrill this big and doubted she ever would again. Hadrian bounced her up and down. The Dragon's huge meat spear rocked into her body and made her toes curl over and over again as he bounced her up again.</p><p>Yes, she was going to cum. She was going to cum hard and explosively. Hadrian jammed her tight pussy down onto his cock and made her cream all over him.</p><p>Hadrian lifted her up and put Neo onto the bed. Hadrian explored every inch of her fine and toned body. He kissed her, the curves on the short woman being very prominent. Hadrian squeezed her ass and Neo flashed him a dirty smile which said any more than any word.</p><p>The Dragon reared back and plunged his prick down into Neo's hungry pussy. He skillfully worked back and forth to spike in and out of her pussy from behind. His nails dug down her flesh and made her cry for him. Hadrian squeezed her ass cheeks and her breasts while he pumped into her.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>Neo tightened around him and her pussy oozed around his thick rod. He reared back and speared her over and over again. His hand slapped her ass and he rode her more aggressively from behind. Hadrian pressed down onto her cheeks and continued to fill her with multiple thrusts until her pussy tightened around him.</p><p>"Cum for me. Again."</p><p>Neo came unglued for the Dragon and oozed her juices all over his big cock. His balls slapped onto her. Neo did everything in her power to get him to finish. She put her body onto full display as Hadrian rammed down into her and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian pumped down into her and kept filling her pussy with thrust after thrust. His big fat balls struck her thighs when he continued to ride her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and zeroed in on her clutching pussy until she exploded for him.</p><p>Neo whipped her hair back and Hadrian got the hint. He pulled back onto her it and slam fucked her tight body. Her inner walls clamped down onto his cock when he entered her. She came extremely hard for him.</p><p>Hadrian grabbed onto Neo's ass for leverage and pushed down into her. As far as Neo was concerned, he was paying her for her services, with interest. Although it was an honor to be serviced by the powerful sorcerer who was everything Bellatrix said he was and so much more.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out Neo and she turned to lick her juices off of his cock. Hadrian looked down into her exotic eyes while face-fucking her. She gagged on his manhood when he pushed down into her mouth, slamming in and out until she made a messy down onto his cock.</p><p>"Time to finish you off."</p><p>Neo dropped onto the bed, submissively spreading her thighs. Hadrian toyed with her fuckable body prior to the moment where the two met together. The Dragon pushed down into her and kept spearing her pussy. Neo closed her walls down onto him and gripped onto him.</p><p>"Such a nice little fuck sleeve. I'm going to keep you."</p><p>The tightening of Neo's pussy showcased how much she submitted to the Dragon and his skilled hands. He moved up and down and pumped his thick prick down into her body. She squeezed him and milked him the deeper he went into her body. Neo closed her hands around him and clutched his bicep. She encouraged him with a raunchy smile to bust his nut deep inside of her body.</p><p>Oh, Hadrian decided to take her up on that offer. The Dragon pumped down into her body and speared into her over and over again. Her tightening pussy squeezed and released him. Hadrian twisted her nipples and caused her to become unglued.</p><p>Those balls slapped against Neo's pale thighs and left marks. The kinky mute squeezed his cock between her walls and Hadrian rocked down into her. His big cock stretched her out and made her a gaping, dripping mess right before his balls tightened and the Dragon exploded into her. His balls contracted and released as much cum as possible into her body.</p><p>Neo took as much cum as she could, despite being overflowing. He rode her faster and faster with Hadrian's balls emptying into her body. Hadrian squeezed her nipples and drove her completely to the breaking point of pleasure.</p><p>The moment the Dragon pulled out, he marveled at his handiwork. Neo rubbed her swollen stomach and licked her lips, about ready to rise for more. His cock looked so tasty when those juices rained down off of his prick.</p><p>The door opened and another visitor was about ready to pop into the room.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Neopolitan/Astoria Greengrass</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Hello, Neo."</p><p>Astoria Greengrass undid the raincoat she was wearing and smiled when she slipped into the room. She wore lacy green lingerie which showcased her rocking hot body. The Dragon pulled Astoria onto his lap.</p><p>"And hello, Master."</p><p>The two kissed each other. Astoria showed how much of a devoted disciple of the Dragon she was by running her hands up and down his body. Her kisses only increased with each push down onto him. Astoria kissed, licked, and sucked down onto him.</p><p>An impatient Neo rose up to a sitting position and flooded her arms. Astoria was in the process of kissing and worshiping Hadrian. The Dragon King's hard prick edged into Astoria's mouth. Neo made a motion, miming shoving a cock into her mouth.</p><p>Hadrian smiled, and caught Neo's eye before he shoved Astoria throat-first down onto his cock. With a wet pop, he hammered her mouth over and over again. Astoria gasped and moaned and gagged on his cock throughout the intense throat fucking. Her wet blowjob drove Hadrian into the depths of her mouth.</p><p>Neo, never one to be left out of the fun, moved in to take Hadrian's balls in her hand. Enjoyment spread through her eyes when she cupped and played with them. She leaned in all the way and sucked them for a good long while. She worshipped her new master, along with Astoria.</p><p>Astoria decided to pull away from Hadrian's cock and crawl behind Neo. The combination of Hadrian's cum and Neo's pussy enticed Astoria and brought her thirst up to another level. Neo wiggled her ass in Astoria's face to only entice her a little bit more.</p><p>"Looks like you've left yourself open for this. How generous of you."</p><p>Hadrian ripped Astoria's panties off and showed his cock into her accommodating pussy. Astoria sucked Hadrian inside of her and willingly took her master's cock into her. Hadrian leaned in and made sure to guide Astoria completely down into Neo's hot slit.</p><p>Neo tightened her fingers around the edge of the bed and was breathless in her desire. Actions might as well speak louder than words and if that was the case, then Neo was screaming her lungs out. She reached behind and shoved Astoria face first down into her snatch to lick and suck her.</p><p>"Feast upon my cum you hungry slut."</p><p>Astoria devoured Neo's pussy and then Neo slipped off to the side. It drew Astoria's tongue deep into her ass from behind. Astoria pushed down into her from behind and Neo rocked back and forth to allow Astoria's constant rimming to drive inside of her ass.</p><p>The Dragon crawled over the top of her, and spread Neo's ass cheeks while he pulled Astoria away. Hadrian smiled and he could tell what Neo did. Neo looked at him with wide eyes. The grin on her face dared him to fuck her in the ass. And the Dragon did so, slamming his cock down into Neo's asshole.</p><p>Hadrian grabbed Neo and pounded her ass while looking her in the eyes. Neo did not need to be silenced, but that would not stop Astoria from sitting on her face. This allowed Astoria to return the favor from earlier and lap up the juices. Hadrian watched the delicious view of Astoria finger-banging her ass.</p><p>"Don't worry, you're next."</p><p>"Can hardly wait, but give this little ice-cream slut something to remember you by."</p><p>Neo tightened her ass around Hadrian's cock. It was now his property and he would do everything he wanted to with it. If he spilled cum into her ass, so much the better. Neo knew she would have to work for it, but that was good. Just like she would have to work for Astoria's dripping cunt to spill her juices all over her face.</p><p>Astoria tilted back and forth and did all she could to bait the Dragon into destroying her ass. Hadrian's eyes moved back and forth. He focused on reshaping Neo's asshole for his cock, and only gave Astoria the most minor bits of attention. This made Astoria want him even more. She drove her pussy down onto Neo's hot tongue and rode her faster and faster and faster.</p><p>"When the time is right."</p><p>Hadrian closed his eyes and focused on doing all of the things which made Neo squirt like a geyser. She turned into a water fountain, and Hadrian plugged her pussy with his fingers. He rode out Neo's asshole and cunt while Astoria rode on her tongue. Juices smeared Neo's face and she gave a nasty lick to Astoria's tight cunt.</p><p>Neo collapsed in a heap, a well fucked wreck. Hadrian rode her ass for another minute until he took pity on her. In a blink of an eye, he edged across the bed and yanked Astoria over onto his lap. Astoria flashed him a grin and continued to bait him.</p><p>"Do it, Daddy!"</p><p>Hadrian slapped Astoria's ass a couple dozen times. She cried out and came with each spank. The moment Hadrian finished spanking her, he rubbed her juices into her asshole, and then pulled her up. The Dragon plunged Astoria down onto his cock and filled her asshole up with his prick.</p><p>The screaming of Astoria when Hadrian's cock plunged into her anus roused Neo. Neo smiled and got up. She cupped Hadrian's balls and gave Astoria a long and passionate kiss. Neo leaned in and planted numerous kisses all over Astoria's body until she reached between the blonde witch's legs.</p><p>Astoria threw her head back as Neo made sweet love to her pussy. Mouth latched down onto her and kissed and sucked it. Astoria rocked back and forth and shoved more of Hadrian's prick down into her ass. Every time Hadrian left Astoria's ass, Neo helped him guide back into her.</p><p>The Dragon rammed deep into the very familiar territory of Astoria's lovely ass, before he teleported away and jammed his cock into the less explored, but still nice ass of Neo. Neo's dual colored hair framed her face with very intense arousal. Hadrian worked deeper and deeper inside of her and Neo screamed for him. The Dragon pushed himself into her depths and caused her ass cheeks to ripple the faster he plowed into her from above. He leaned down and stretched her asshole to slowly drive her completely bonkers with pleasure. Neo melted underneath his skilled hands when he worked back and forth into her ass to jam himself into her.</p><p>Hadrian's next play brought Astoria and Neo face to face with each other. The two naughty vixens kissed each other. Hadrian alternated between one ass and the other. His balls built up and their competition only heated up to see who would be the one to get his cum.</p><p>He would leave them wrecked, battered, and at the same time wanting more. Hadrian pushed into Astoria for a few pumps and drove into Neo. Neo and Astoria played with each other and Hadrian played with them. He could feel the hunger edge him closer.</p><p>The Dragon switched from one tight hole to the other. Both Neo and Astoria were frantic in their desire to get what they wanted. Hadrian picked up the pace and drove into them. He could feel his load edge closer to the impact and judged who wanted it more.</p><p>"Congratulations."</p><p>Neo prepared to receive her second load of cum already. Hadrian topped both Neo and Astoria off before he erupted into Neo's asshole from behind. Neo clamped down onto him tightly and proceeded to extract every last drop of his cum into her body. Hadrian tightened his grip on her ass and rode her to the end. The edge was long and great as he finished riding Neo's ass. The pleasant warmth milked his balls and caused Hadrian to pull back with a smile on his face.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Hadrian pulled back to survey his handiwork. Astoria and Neo laid on the bed, face down, breathing heavily, and drooling. Mission had been accomplished and in a big way as well. Neo's asshole gushed with his cum, spilling drop after drop out of it.</p><p>"We should do that again sometime," a dazed Astoria said.</p><p>Neo nodded fervently in silent agreement.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Weiss</strong> <strong>Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash), Astoria Greengrass, Selene(Underworld), Akeno Himejima(High School DxD); Neopolitan(RWBY)</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bellatrix Black/Astoria Greengrass/Neopolitian(RWBY); Nymphadora Tonks+Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow); Grayfia Lucifuge(HS DxD)(Flashback); Grayfia(Present); Rias Gremory(HSDxd)/Grayfia, Rias/Grayfia/Lena Luthor(Supergirl); Rias/Emma Frost(X-Men))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bellatrix+Astoria+Neo; Nym+Clotho; Grayfia(Flashback); Grayfia(Present); Rias+Grayfia; Rias+Grayfia+Lena; Rias+Emma(Hadrian/Bellatrix Black/Astoria Greengrass/Neopolitian(RWBY); Hadrian+Nymphadora Tonks+Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow); Harry/Grayfia Lucifuge(High School DxD)(Flashback); Hadrian/Grayfia Lucifuge(High School Dxd)(Present); Hadrian/Rias Gremory(High School Dxd)/Grayfia, Hadrian/Rias/Grayfia/Lena Luthor(Supergirl); Hadrian/Rias/Emma Frost(X-Men))</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Bellatrix Black/Astoria Greengrass/Neopolitian(RWBY)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The skilled sorcerer left both Neo and Astoria vanquished on the bed, with cum draining from both of their holes. They were down, but most certainly not out, with a pair of beautiful babes like that. Hadrian prepared for his next move, only to turn his attention to the alluring raven-haired woman standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Don't worry if those two fell. Because Auntie Bella is here to play."</p><p>Bellatrix sauntered into the room, dressed in an eye-popping lacy black corset and thigh high stockings. The skilled witch put her hand on Hadrian's cock and pumped him up and down. He swelled to his full size in no time, with Bellatrix's very talented ministrations.</p><p>The middle Black sister slid her panties to one side and exposed her wet pussy to the Dragon. Hadrian guided her over and cupped his fingers against her wet folds. Very casually, he dipped down into her and fingered her while the kinky witch stroked his cock in and out. She turned, and put her pussy into Hadrian's face. Hadrian pulled over the naughty woman and drove his tongue down into her.</p><p>Bellatrix rocked back and moaned aggressively when Hadrian's tongue danced nito her. She leaned in and inhaled Hadrian's amazingly large fuck rod. The piece of meat slid into the back of Bellatrix's throat and she gasped around it the second Hadrian edged it into the back of her throat. He leaned in and pushed down into her throat. Bellatrix moaned and gasped the deeper he drove his prick into her waiting mouth. Her throat gaped to take his full length all the way down into her. Bellatrix gasped over his cock.</p><p>The two lovers established a very steady momentum. Bellatrix sucked on Hadrian's throbbing hard staff while Hadrian constantly buried his tongue into her box. The two raced to get the other to cum. A battle which had been won by Hadrian as Bellatrix squirted her juices all over his face.</p><p>Hadrian dipped it and devoured Bellatrix's juices. He made her nether regions nice and puffy when he drove into her. His tongue danced back and forth into her body, and made her cum hard for him. She deep throated Hadrian for the last round of the ride and tried to get his cum to spray down her throat.</p><p>Try as she might, Bellatrix could not get him to cum all the way down his throat. Hadrian plowed her throat and made her gasp a little bit when driving his prick all the way into her throat. She squeezed his cock inside of her throat and let out another hungry gasp before she came once again.</p><p>Astoria and Neo climbed on either side of Hadrian when Bellatrix's pussy left his face. The two kinky women licked and kissed him. Neo cradled Hadrian's head against her breasts while licking his ear. And Astoria licked all the way down him until she found Bellatrix's pussy.</p><p>Bellatrix closed her eyes. The second Astoria popped into her, she could feel her entire body be set aflame with pleasure. Astoria knew precisely all of the right, kinky buttons to hit. She dipped in and out of her and ate her out.</p><p>Neo smiled and copied Astoria's motion, giving into the tender pleasures of her pussy. Astoria gasped when Neo's skilled tongue poked all the way into her.</p><p>"Slide away."</p><p>Astoria and Neo did so, but not before rolling Bellatrix onto her back. The two pinned her down and sucked her nipples to drive her completely wild. The Dragon rose up all the way, the tip of his cock almost at the edge of Bellatrix's wet pussy. Bellatrix tightened her legs around Hadrian and guided his thickness inside of her. The moment he pushed into her, she screamed in pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck her slutty pussy up!"</p><p>Neo climbed onto Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix pushed her face and devoured Neo's pussy. While Astoria did the same to the ass of the ice cream theme girl. Neo ground rapidly on Bellatrix's face and had been eaten up completely. Neo writhed and lost herself on Bellatrix's face, dripping all over her.</p><p>"Mmmm!" Astoria moaned.</p><p>Hadrian slammed down into Bellatrix and filled her pussy.</p><p>"Bella, you naughty cock slut, coming back for more. But, life got so much easier for you when you accepted your place as my own personal cock sleeve."</p><p>The Dragon pushed deeper and deeper inside of Bellatrix. Bellatrix tightened around his prick and he pounded it deeper inside of her. The Dragon twisted her nipples and she reacted to his play very nicely. The deeper and deeper Hadrian pushed into her, the more her pussy juices exploded all over him.</p><p>Neo edged down off of Bellatrix's face and took Hadrian's prick into her mouth. She looked up at Hadrian with lust in her eyes. Hadrian took the back of her head and slammed his mighty man pole down her throat. Neo gagged when more and more of Hadrian's length pressed down into the back of her throat. Hadrian inched his way inside and kept fucking Neo's mouth further and further until he pulled out of her and slapped her on the tongue.</p><p>"Ass, Astoria."</p><p>Astoria dutifully spread her cheeks and showed her rear fuck hole from her master. Hadrian edged deeper into Astoria and speared her ass from behind. Astoria screamed out in joyous delight when Hadrian plugged her rear hole with his length. Hadrian pushed deeper into her and held onto her tight with multiple thrusts driving him into her. He slapped his balls down onto her ass the deeper he went into her anus.</p><p>"Perfect," Hadrian said. "I'm going to have to thank you for sacrificing your perfect, tight ass for me. It is such a treat to drive into and wreck."</p><p>Astoria proceeded to drool all over the place when Hadrian rammed down into her. Neo's naughty fingers pushed down into her and made her gush. The duel penetration sent Astoria tipping over the breaking point and made her cum extremely hard for Hadrian.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Astoria and Neo presented herself. She stuck her fingers into the wet cunts of both Bellatrix and Astoria and got them nice and wet. Then she used said wet fingers to spread her ass cheeks. Neo flashed Hadrian those come fuck me eyes.</p><p>How could he say no? Hadrian pushed deep into Neo's ass and rammed into her. His length pulsed when driving into Neo's exquisite ass and he rammed deeper and deeper inside of her. Hadrian pressed down into her and rocked her. Neo's eyes went wide and she drooled.</p><p>"Good little slut."</p><p>Neo was his slut. Her ass belonged to him. Hadrian squeezed Neo's right breast and made her tighten around him. Her asshole flexed around his pole the deeper he plunged inside of her. Hadrian worked faster and faster inside of her as he plunged his thick cock into her.</p><p>"Go ahead and cum for me. Cum for just that cock in your ass. You'll be glad you did."</p><p>Right, as usual. Neo pressed back and just let herself loose for all emotions. Hadrian pressed down into her and kept plunging into her. He rode her ass faster and faster from behind. Hadrian picked up a steadier pace and slammed down inside of her.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Neo and left her drooling. He turned to see Bellatrix topping Astoria and edging her to an orgasm again and again. Bella could get out of control if she was not reigned in. So, Hadrian slipped over, and slipped a hand onto her ass to reign her in.</p><p>A loud slap signified Hadrian had been here. Hadrian put the tip of his cock against Bellatrix's rear opening and with one plunge, drove into her. He was ready to dump a load deep into Bellatrix's ass, but only if he learned it.</p><p>"Pull my hair, master! Fuck my ass like the slut you know I was born to be, my lord!"</p><p>Hadrian yanked on Bellatrix's hair and fucked her ass. Bellatrix screamed out in pleasure, the deeper Hadrian fucked into her. His balls slapped repeatedly down into her, and he smashed into her to drive her completely into a drooling mess. Hadrian squeezed her tits and made her cum for him.</p><p>"Here it comes. Get ready."</p><p>Bellatrix prepared herself for the Dragon's blessing. The middle Black sister received a hot load of cum down into her ass. The Dragon held onto her tightly and smashed her rapidly in her ass. He made her jiggle and shake the faster he dumped his cum deep into her ass.</p><p>"Clean up."</p><p>Astoria and Neo sprang into action and drove their tongues into Bellatrix's asshole to lick the cream from it. Their eyes faded over in lust when they dipped in and out of Bellatrix and savored what they were doing to her hole and knew there would be more fun to come.</p><p>Especially with the Dragon lurking and ready to smash both of these horny bitches. Astoria and Neo were crazy for him, crazy for their master.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Nymphadora Tonks+Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Wow, what a night. One of those things you had to be here to see."</p><p>Hadrian joined Charlie and Nym in the hot tub, late at night, outside of the windows of his penthouse. The two shape shifters pressed against Hadrian in their most used forms, and started to feel up his naked body. Hadrian reflected briefly on the night that was.</p><p>This night cost both the Goblin Nation and the Communist Government of Magical China a whole lot of money. Several key operatives had been taken in and several more locations where they were operating had fallen into Hadrian's lap. IT seemed evident they had their eye on Gotham City due to the crime in that city being a cover, and all Hadrian had to do was make a call because he had sources in Gotham City.</p><p>"Enough recap, we been over it all tonight," Nym said. "The Minister is pleased with you."</p><p>"Well, I had plenty of help, and it wasn't done without her cooperation," Hadrian said.</p><p>"This calls for celebration," Nym said as she crawled onto Hadrian's lap. "And I think I should do that by shifting into a familiar face, for both of us."</p><p>Nymphadora Tonks shifted into the form of Sara Lance. Charlie just flashed her a smile.</p><p>"Oh, Sara's going to have words with you for using her form to get fucked in."</p><p>"What's she going to do, tie me down and spank me?" Nym asked saucicily.</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>Sara-Nym crawled over. Presently, Sara had been away for a very long and important mission for Hadrian. She would return when the time was right, and Hadrian had a feeling she would jump him before the first hello. He wrapped his arm around Sara-Nym and pulled her naked body onto her. He had a lot of practice making Sara melt into a puddle of lust for him.</p><p>Charlie smiled, she could not resist having a chance to feel up the body of her former Captain, without any ramifications. Well any ramifications which will happen soon. She kissed all over Nym-Sara's body and made her cry out, while Hadrian's hands were all over her body. He groped her body.</p><p>"Go ahead and fuck my pussy, honey," Nym-Sara purred into Hadrian's ear.</p><p>Hadrian wrapped his arms around the morphed hottie and pushed her hot pussy down onto him. The athletic, sexy body pushed down onto him. Sara's body was built for both marathon sex and marathon battles, which made her as hot as hell. And Nym reflected it to perfection. He pressed deeper and deeper down onto her and Nym-Sara tightened around him and squeezed his cock.</p><p>"You just couldn't help yourself."</p><p>Charlie offered the morphed witch a very sheepish grin, but dug deep into her asshole. The heat of her hole just got worked around the further Charlie buried her way inside. In and out she went, until she had Nym-Sara moaning and writhing in pleasure. She could not help and lick this asshole out. It was just too tantalizing for her to pass up.</p><p>Nym-Sara tilted back and allowed Hadrian's prick to slam down into her hot body. She rode him faster and faster, when Hadrian jammed his thick prick into her. Nym tightened around him and she looked at Hadrian with "fuck-me eyes." Hadrian pulled Nym-Sara up into his arms, pinned her against the edge of the hot tub and smashed into her. Nym-Sara wrapped him up and he pumped down into her.</p><p>"You fucking stud, ram me!" Nym-Sara moaned in his ear.</p><p>Charlie rose up, and Hadrian turned to eat the gorgeous fate out. She gasped when his tongue danced back and forth into her body and edged her closer and closer to the breaking point. Nym-Sara drove down onto him and smashed her hot pussy onto his cock to cause her to explode all over him.</p><p>"Let me turn into someone...mmm ,this is good."</p><p>Charlie turned to a very familiar face, shoulder length brunette hair, tanned skin, large breasts, tight stomach, wide hips, and long legs, with her pussy hair trimmed very neatly. Hadrian turned Nym-Sara so she could eat out Charlie in her morphed form.</p><p>"Can't you guess who I am? Here's a hint. My husband is that useless prick Zeus, who I stay married to because of some misguided obligation to be a paragon example to women and the institution of marriage. Despite the fact I'm secretly lusting over the Dragon's big fat cock."</p><p>Hera, or Charlie grinned, and Hadrian finished riding Nym before he pulled out of her. A grin passed over Nym-Sara's face after he rode her.</p><p>"Show me what a real man does to a woman like me," Chera told him.</p><p>Hera's face morphed into a grin. Hadrian crawled over the morphed goddess and squeezed her. Hadrian pressed down into her and ground his cock deeper and deeper into her. Charlie tightened around him when he edged a little bit closer into her pussy. Hadrian edged himself into her and could feel Charlie wrap around him. Her face contorted into a surprised grimace when he pushed down into her.</p><p>"Here's the start," Hadrian said. "Let me show you."</p><p>Hadrian lifted one of Chera's legs up into the leg and kissed it. It took a lot of practice keeping a form when Hadrian had gotten to work. Charlie mostly got the hang of it, although she was slipping up. It did not help that she saw Sara's slutty body taking a large dildo into her pussy. The magic pumped it into her.</p><p>Nym-Sara rocked up and down, and got hotter and more bothered. She rammed it down into her and took it into her depths. The heat only doubled down and caused lust to pulse through her body. She could feel Hadrian's presence wash over her.</p><p>Hadrian pinned down Chera and started to fuck her hard. He lifted her legs high into the air and bottomed his big cock into her body. Chera tightened around him and milked his huge rod. Hadrian pushed deeper and deeper into her. He leaned into her and squeezed her nipples to twist them.</p><p>"I bet your husband doesn't make you do this."</p><p>And with that, Chera came. She clung onto Hadrian for the ride as he pumped deeper into her. Her eyes glazed over as he continued to pleasure her with his pulsing rod going into her.</p><p>"Not here," Chera admitted. "Not in any timeline. Ever."</p><p>She squeezed Hadrian's prick and allowed him all the way inside of her. Sara-Nym climbed on top of Chera's face and she buried her tongue into her. With Hadrian leaning into her and squeezing her ass.</p><p>"Seems like it's a tradition at this point."</p><p>Well, Nym thought that Sara's ass was too damn good not to fuck at every given opportunity. She waited for him to finish up his ride on Chera. He rode her faster, and pushed his prick into her. He worked down into her and cracked his balls down against her thighs the faster he pounded her. Chera tightened around him and squeezed his prick to milk him the faster he drove into her.</p><p>Both women came at once. Both of these horny shape-shifters melted like butter in the hands of the Dragon. Hadrian pushed down into Chera and rode her faster and faster. Her insides gripped Hadrian and squeezed him until she drained out.</p><p>Chera fell back, drooling. She really hoped Hera was watching. Trying to pretend she was offended, but privately masturabating like the vouyeristic bitch she was.</p><p>"This belongs to you."</p><p>Nym-Sara ground her asshole Hadrian's hard prick. Hadrian pulled Nym-Sara over and guided his prick into her tight asshole from behind. Nym-Sara's eyes bugged open when he pushed a little bit further into her, making her tight hole squeeze him when he entered her from behind.</p><p>"Fuck me," Nym-Sara moaned.</p><p>Charlie turned into her most preferred form. The face and body of Amaya Jiwe. The former Vixen, the grandmother of the current Vixen, and a former member of the Legends. And Hadrian had a past thanks to time fuckery with both Amaya and her granddaughter, Mari. However, they were getting way off the plot.</p><p>With a smile, Charlie dug into Nym-Sara's snatch, like how she always wanted to. She savored the taste and moaned when lickin and eating it out. She could hear the slaps of Hadrian's balls slapping around her. Hadrian leaned in and proceeded to make these two lovely ladies both finish.</p><p>Now it was Hadrian's turn. He buried balls deep into Nym-Sara's ass and rode her until his balls tightened and he fired blast after blast of cum into her. His creamy load pasted the inside of her ass. Nym-Sara's hair flashed different colors and growed to the perfect length for Hadrian to finish fucking his load into her.</p><p>"You're slipping."</p><p>Nym-Sara fell forward, ass in the air. And Charlie switched her attention from the shape-shifting witch's pussy, to her tight asshole to devour the cum out of it.</p><hr/><p>Hadrian pointed the two naughty shapeshifters to bed and entered the room to lay his eyes on a buxom silver haired woman with red eyes, dressed in a kinky maid's outfit. The skirt blew up to show the lacy black panties she wore. Hadrian had not had a chance to get dressed and even if he did, it would not be long.</p><p>"Grayfia."</p><p>Grayfia Lucifuge flashed a smile and undid the front of her maid's uniform, to show Hadrian that she was not wearing a bar underneath him.</p><p>"Rias will be delayed a little bit from your meeting. She's sent me to help you with anything you need."</p><p>"You're always good at filling in for her," Hadrian said.</p><p>Grayfia moved across the room, and she dropped onto Hadrian's lap. She planted a kiss down onto his lips and moved closer to his ear lobe, breathing heavily when she edged her tongue against his ear lobe.</p><p>"Just as you're good at filling me in."</p><p>As always, Hadrian mused. He recalled the first time he met Grayfia, all of those years back. And he left an impression on her, just as she left an impression on him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry/Grayfia Lucifuge(High School DxD)(Flashback)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Rias dropped him in a very exquisite looking house. The Incubus inside of Harry was still hungry. He had not that much experience in trying to control those urges buried deep inside of him. To be fair, there was no need to control when an army of willing women threw themselves at her.</p><p>However, Harry had been forced to wait for Rias to return back to meet up with him, so they could resume their old business. He was getting a bit agitated with her lack of promptness and he tapped his foot. Harry thought he could be patient, but this was getting frustrating.</p><p>And he couldn't reach Nora. Well this was a mess. He would figure a way out.</p><p>The door opened and a stunning silver hair woman dressed in a maid uniform walked into the room. Every one of her abundant curves poured into that uniform and caught Harry's gaze. She bent over to adjust some items on the shelf and her skirt rode up to show her stockings, garter, and panties for Harry.</p><p>One thought entered Harry's mind. "Fuckmeat." Rias kept him trapped in a room for several hours and now the Incubus needed to feed. And this slutty looking maid just offered herself up towards him.</p><p>"You must be Mr. Evans-Potter. I'm Grayfia, and if you need anything, anything at all, then I'm happy to serve you until Lady Gremory returns."</p><p>Anything was all Harry needed to hear from her. He sprung up and grabbed Grayfia around the waist. She jumped up, but did not look too surprised. Harry attacked her with a kiss, with all of the fierceness of a starving man, going all the way in for a meal. He reached in and groped Grayfia's ass.</p><p>"Your panties are soaked,' Harry said. "Do you get off on being groped by men you just met?"</p><p>"Only the really powerful mages who are bold enough to try something within a few minutes," Grayfia breathed in his ear. "And you are strong, powerful, and perfect. I need you, I need your cock in my body."</p><p>Harry tore Grayfia's uniform top open and released her breasts into the wild. He leaned closer towards her and fondled her tits. Grayfia locked her eyes onto Harry and moaned aggressively when he touched her. His hands dipped between her legs and he casually pumped his way between her thighs to make her scream for him. Harry pumped down into her and made Grayfia squirm.</p><p>"Bend over that shelf. Spread your legs."</p><p>Harry hiked Grayfia's bottom down and then pulled her panties off to the side. He could not get his cock out fast enough to ram it inside of her. Harry pushed down into her and filled Grayfia up from behind. His hands worked over her and he slam-fucked the horny maid from behind. Grayfia screamed out in lust when Harry pushed his prick deeper and deeper inside of her hungry pussy.</p><p>"You wanted this, slut? Well you got it."</p><p>Harry edged his thick prick deeper and deeper into her. Grayfia closed her eyes. The realization that Rias served her up to be the fuck-pet of this powerful Incubus sorcerer. And she was pretty happy about that. Harry worked deeper and deeper into her.</p><p>"Split me half, you big dicked stud!" Grayfia said. "Bury your cock in me! No other man can have anything that would make me feel so good."</p><p>Harry cupped Grayfia's milkers in his hand and squeezed them extremely hard. He was extremely aggressive and she got off on that. She got off on a man who knew what she wanted. Despite putting out a mask of being prim and proper and strict, that disappeared when she entered the bedroom. Harry pushed down into her and hammered Grayfia's wet cunt until she grabbed and released him. Harry pulled back her hair and hissed in her ear.</p><p>"Cum for me. Now."</p><p>Grayfia did as Harry requested and came unglued for his cock as he rammed it into her. Harry pushed down into Grayfia and rode her from behind. His length slammed down into her body and he stretched Grayfia out until she proceeded to milk him aggressively and hard.</p><p>"Cum for me. Again."</p><p>The slutty maid turned into little more than a fuck pet. Harry pressed down into her body and squeezed her breast to drive her completely wild. He rammed his prick into her body and made her cry out.</p><p>Harry intended to wreck her beyond belief. Rias intended this to happen. That kinky devil wanted Harry to ravish Grayfia until she was a dripping, drooling wreck. Well, the Dragon had been more than happy to oblige Rias's greatest desire and keep slam fucking Grayfia until her walls folded against her.</p><p>"Yes, oh yes!" Grayfia moaned when he pushed into her.</p><p>A handful of hair allowed Harry more leverage and a deeper pounding. He crammed his cock down into Grayfia's ass and kept riding her. Her insides tightened around him when he pounded Grayfia from behind. He squeezed down into her.</p><p>"So, did she give you the heads up? Or did she just send you to this room knowing full well I would use you as my own personal cock sleeve?"</p><p>Grayfia had no answer other than joyous moans. And to be honest, Harry did not expect her to give him. He just pressed faster and faster down into her body. Harry squeezed her tight ass cheeks and spanked her a couple more times to ram deep inside of her. He edged a wet finger into her asshole.</p><p>"An anal slut too? Well, this gets better and better."</p><p>Harry prepared her asshole for insertion. Those thick, juicy cheeks would be so fun to grab on when he pumped his cock into her ass. And Grayfia moaning along with him showed she wanted him. She wanted the powerful sorcerer to ram his cock into her ass.</p><p>"Please, fuck my ass. I'm dying."</p><p>"Well, we can't very well have you dead. Especially before breaking you."</p><p>Harry showed his pussy tamer was an anal tamer as well. He rammed into Grayfia's anal cavity and pumped down into her. The Dragon skillfully edged his manhood down into her and worked into her. His fingers clasped and released her the deeper he planted his thickness into her body. Harry pulled back and rammed his cock deep into Grayfia's ass. He left handprints on her cheeks and spanked them hard.</p><p>Grayfia thought she hit the jackpot. She really hoped Rias would allow her the opportunity to get ravished by this big-dicked alpha before her. He pinned her down and kept filling her ass. She never had an orgasm this intense before. Harry kept planting his thick prick down into her asshole and worked her. He edged further and further down onto her until he made her lose it.</p><p>"Cum. Lose it!"</p><p>Harry cupped her pussy and reminded her who owned it. And Grayfia accepted it. She accepted her new master. This Incubus would have drooling women fight to the death to get a piece of him. He attacked all of the pleasure centers of her mind and stirred up the lust into her mind. Harry pressed down into her and repeatedly filled her ass, going down into her and then pulling all the way out of her.</p><p>"One more time. And then it's my turn."</p><p>Harry breathed on her ear and he could feel Grayfia tensing up. His balls were impressively heavy and they kept slapping Grayfia on her ass from behind. He spanked her tight ass and worked down into her. His balls tightened and he could feel his orgasm nearing. He was almost there, almost ready to fire his load down into her ass.</p><p>The Dragon speared into her from behind, and with one more grunt, emptied his balls down into her tight ass. He filled her, spilling load after sticky load into her ass from behind. Harry squeezed her tits and kept riding her until he finished into her.</p><p>"I'm going to have to thank Rias for making me savor your arrival. And my slutty little maid, I believe you have a mess to clean up."</p><p>Grayfia dropped down and licked the dripping mess off of the floor, ass in the air. And then she turned herself to Harry's hard cock to lick clean. Her eyes flashed with lust when bottoming out on his manhood and taking him into her.</p><p>"Good slut."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Grayfia Lucifuge(High School Dxd)(Present)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"I'm always your perfect slut."</p><p>Grayfia loved sliding Hadrian's cock into her, even more today than she did during that first meeting. Hadrian wrapped his arms around Grayfia and pushed her all the way down onto him. Her insides clamped down onto him and pushed down into her body. The Dragon's skilled hands moved back and forth, until he proceeded to rock Grayfia up and down onto his cock to pound himself deeper inside of her. Grayfia milked him with her insides.</p><p>Her top ripped open and exposed her breasts. Hadrian leaned in and sucked on her heavenly tits. They were just as delicious as before and he could not help and dive down completely to savor those bouncing milk jugs. Grayfia put her hand on the back of Hadrian and guided his mouth down onto her. He alternated between sucking on her right breast and then her left breast.</p><p>The Dragon turned Grayfia around and as always, zeroed in on her ass. She looked like a gorgeous piece of fuck meat with her uniform body flipping up. Hadrian ran his hand down between her legs and against her cheeks. He reached in and fondled her breast with one hand while steading her head with another. He kissed his way up her neck and licked her ear with a smile.</p><p>"Decisions, decisions."</p><p>Hadrian laid the prone body of Grayfia on the bed and hit more kisses on her. He leaned into her and molested her body. His skilled fingers poked around and squeezed her inner thighs. He leaned down onto her with more kisses hitting her ear at all of the right points. He kissed and licked her and made her cry out in pleasure when he went closer and closer towards her.</p><p>The Dragon decided to go for Grayfia's pussy for now. He slid into her, driving his meaty member down into her. Grayfia leaned down and Hadrian pulled her back.</p><p>"No, no, my pet, I want to hear your screams when I fuck you."</p><p>Grayfia let it out. The Dragon pushed down into her and rocked her. The deeper he pushed into her, the more her pussy closed down onto him. Hadrian pulled back Grayfia and slammed down into her. He leaned down into her and kept kissing and licking her earlobe.</p><p>"Cum for me."</p><p>Another orgasm hit and Grayfia squeezed Hadrian's length inside of her. As much as she liked Hadrian working into her pussy, she wanted him in one hole in particular. She needed and craved the Dragon to edge into her anus. His hand slapped against her ass.</p><p>"Patience. It will happen."</p><p>Hadrian knew how she wanted it. He wanted it as well, but he needed to build up. He edged deeper and deeper inside of her pussy and then pulled out of her.</p><p>With Hadrian's cock lubricated by Grayfia's pussy juices, he flipped her over, and slid his cock between her tits. He edged the head of his cock out from between her tits and kept slapping it on her tongue. Grayfia gasped and moaned the faster he pushed down between her tits. Grayfia's eyes widened a fraction with Hadrian grabbing onto her tits tight and slamming down into the to drive her wild.</p><p>Grayfia had been rocked into a daze. His big meaty cock rammed into her and made Grayfia just let out a few cries of pleasure. Hadrian pumped down into her and rocked her tits to ram deeper into her. She clutched down onto him and milked his prick.</p><p>Faster, the Dragon rode her chest. He pushed his cock down into her. Grayfia wrapped her tits around him and milked him quite aggressively. His fingers danced up and down onto her and very casually pulled at her nipples. He worked down into her and rode her, his prick slamming all the way down into her chest. Hadrian pushed down into her and made her cry out in pleasure when he kept riding her tits. They clamped down onto him and milked him.</p><p>"Not now."</p><p>Hadrian pulled his cock out of Grayfia's cleavage and slapped her face with him. She looked at him, absolutely drooling in desire. Hadrian pulled back and pressed the tip of his cock against her warm opening. Her anus begged for him. Much like the first time Hadrian fucked her, he could not resist. He could not resist taking his cock and burying it all the way into her ass. Grayfia's anus opened up completely and Hadrian edged inch after inch of his massive prick down into her hot opening before he filled her up from above.</p><p>Grayfia lost it completely. Her eyes edged onto him, when Hadrian's mighty prick slid deeper into her from above. Hadrian worked closer and closer towards her until he was all the way inside of her ass. Hadrian hugged Grayfia's fuckable body against his as he rammed his prick down into her very hungry anus.</p><p>The Dragon learned to control his urges, but that just made him even more dangerous than before. He rammed deeper and deeper into her ass and worked her faster. His balls slapped rapidly down against her anus from behind, the faster her rammed into her. Hadrian pulled down into her and spiked his cock deep inside of her body to keep ramming inside of her perfect ass.</p><p>"Cum."</p><p>Grayfia obeyed her master and clung onto him. Her ass milked him, very casually. Hadrian pushed down into her and rocked her ass with multiple tight thrusts. He slapped his balls down onto her and groped her tits. He knew all of the right spots to drive her completely to the breaking point. He rammed so far into her ass, her cheeks gripped him tight. Harry worked faster and faster into her, edging his hand against the back of her hair and pulling it back. He rode her asshole and made her cry out for him.</p><p>"So easy to just make you cum."</p><p>Hadrian pushed down into Grayfia's tight, anal passage. It squeezed him when he rocked into her. The Dragon pushed down into Grayfia and made her cum again for him. He intended to use her ass as a cum dump and she would let him. Oh, she would so let him use her ass as a cum dump.</p><p>The Dragon pushed down into Grayfia's hungry asshole from behind and with another thrust, erupted into her from behind. The Dragon pressed down into Grayfia and rode her from behind. He splashed his load into her asshole from behind.</p><p>He did not stop climaxing for several minutes. At least until she stopped cumming for him and she came several times. Hadrian used her ass as a cum dump. He hugged her in tight and molested her body while draining his balls in her body from behind.</p><p>"You are my cum dump," Hadrian hissed in her ear.</p><p>She really was. Hadrian picked up the pace and emptied every last drop of seed into her ass. Her anal passageway clamped down and finished draining his balls into her. Hadrian squeezed her cheeks and breasts to drive her to the breaking point.</p><p>"Yes, I'm your cum dum."</p><p>Hadrian pulled all the way out of Grayfia and lowered his cock into her opened mouth. She slurped on in, sucking the cock which had been in her ass with a slutty expression on her face. Hadrian kept working his cock over and over into her mouth to slap his balls down onto her face.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Rias Gremory(High School Dxd)/Grayfia</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Fashionable, and fashionably late as always."</p><p>Rias sauntered her way into the room and dropped the satin red robe she wore. Rias wore some lacy lingerie which caught the eye of both Hadrian and Grayfia. She leaned down and put a hand on Grayfia's well fucked ass.</p><p>"Good job as always," Rias told her. "You deserve a reward."</p><p>"Isn't taking the Dragon's cock it's own reward?"</p><p>Well, yes it was. Rias mused. And speaking of rewards, one of them had been packed between Grayfia's ass cheeks. The cum oozed out of it and Rias leaned in to lick the cum out of it. For a maid, she made a hell of a mess, although the Dragon did help her out.</p><p>"I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for being late."</p><p>Rias allowed herself to be used in any way the Dragon wished. He pulled her in tight and took control of her body, very casually working his hands down her. He pulled her panties down and exposed Rias's bare ass to the world. The Gremory woman stuck her ass out and a loud crack signaled the first of several spanks up against it.</p><p>Hadrian alternated between spanking Rias's ass and grinding his cock against her wet slit. He eased her head between Grayfia's legs and she alternated between eating out her pussy and ass. The loud slurping continued to escalate and Hadrian took complete control over her.</p><p>"If you want my cock inside of you, you're going to have to beg for it."</p><p>Rias closed her eyes and wanted to see how far he would go to make her beg. It was a game for them both. And a game which she intended to win at. Harry pressed down into her and slid his thickness against her. He very casually edged against her and then pushed down into her.</p><p>Grayfia could hear Rias and her resolve weakening. She decided to move across the bed. Harry guided Rias face first in between her breasts. Rias smothered head first in between Grayfia's perfect breasts and she sucked extremely hard. Oh, it was really good to have her chest into her.</p><p>Hadrian ran his cock up and down into Rias's slit. She tried to suck him in.</p><p>"Beg for me."</p><p>"Please, master, apologies for being late. I would love nothing better for you to me down on this bed and stuff your powerful cock down into my pussy."</p><p>Hadrian rolled Rias over and did just that. He crammed his thick rod down into her very horny and hungry pussy. Rias tightened her legs around him and pulled Hadrian inside of her. He reared back and pushed into her. Rias rocked back and sucked more and more of Hadrian's length into her.</p><p>"You being late has some uses. For instance, I get to punish you. And we both enjoy that. Don't we, my slutty little devil?"</p><p>Rias let out another cry and nodded very frantically. The Dragon skillfully worked over her milking jugs and pushed down into her. Hadrian worked down into her and pumped his thick cock inside of her body.</p><p>"Go ahead, Grayfia. You know you want to."</p><p>Grayfia did and she spread her legs. She pushed her hot pussy down onto Ria's open mouth and Rias edged all the way down into her. She licked and sucked on her pussy juices. Rias threw her head back and rode her with frantic desire flooding her eyes. That tongue danced preciously deeper into her and sent Grayfia over the edge.</p><p>So she wanted to have some fun? Well, Rias would have some fun? That moist, wet peach primed for the licking and sucking.</p><p>Hadrian pinned her down and stuffed Rias over and over against with his cock. He rubbed the bottom of her feet and sent hot tremors down her body. Rias slid down onto him and rammed his thickness down into her body. Her pussy closed around Hadrian and milked him with a couple of tight pushes around him. He smashed her body and made her quiver and cum around him.</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>Hadrian pulled all the way out and Grayfia slid back. The two teamed up to slide their hands around Rias's body and kiss and suck Grayfia's juices off of her face. Rias threw her head back and let out a pleasurable gasp when the two of them licked her face completely clean. Their hands grasped her body over with Hadrian very casually sliding his fingers into her to pump away on her.</p><p>"Take her ass. I want to see it," Grayfia begged him. "Please, master. Smash that slutty ass with your big cock."</p><p>Well, Hadrian was not about to say no to such an alluring request. He lined up the tip of his cock at her entrance and very casually pushed inside of her. Inch after inch of his monster prick slammed down into her tight ass from behind. Hadrian grabbed her and pushed his length down into her, to stuff his meaty prick into her. His balls slapped down onto Grayfia's ass when he rode her from behind. He pressed down and edged into her from behind.</p><p>"Are you enjoying this?"</p><p>Yes, Grayfia did and she happily sucked on his big fat balls as they repeatedly slapped against Rias's ass. Rias's eyes flashed open with endless pleasure just hitting her over and over again. The Dragon pushed down into her anus from above and speared into her extremely hard. She let out another cry and Grayfia buried her face into Rias's snatch.</p><p>"Next time, I will tie you down and fuck every woman you know, ten times over, before you even get a taste of my cock. Is that clear?"</p><p>Oh, he said that a few times, but one time, Rias knew he was going to follow up on those threats. And she kind of wanted it to happen, because the sexual torture would be glorious. Hell, she thought the reason why Hadrian might not do it was because she would enjoy it so much.</p><p>"Then again, you will get off on it. So, I'm going to have to think of something to really frustrate you next time. Or maybe throw it out to the collective for suggestions. There are women I know who could be really wicked."</p><p>And Rias believed him. She believed he would find something rather tricky to really torture her. Or one of the more creative and sadistic ladies would. Hadrian pressed down into her and kept kissing her. He created a magical dildo, the exact shape of his cock and he speared it into Grayfia.</p><p>Hadrian pushed deeper and deeper into Ria's warm asshole. She clutched onto him when his prick drove deeper into her. The Dragon pulled back and slapped his balls down onto Ria's ass cheeks from behind. Hadrian pressed deeper and deeper inside of her and rode her. He sensed both of them tensing up and about ready to climax for him. And Hadrian would be right there with her, ramming into her ass. He continued to prone bone Rias until she came all over the place. That slutty ass craved his cum.</p><p>Both Grayfia and Rias came unglued for Hadrian. And now it was the Dragon's turn. He picked up the pace, jamming his thick prick into her tight ass and ramming into her until his balls tightened. One last grunt followed before he proceeded to empty every last drop of cum from his balls, into her ass. The Dragon held on tight and speared his seed inside of her tight anus from behind.</p><p>Rias collapsed onto the bed, drooling as did Grayfia. They both were satisfied and so was Hadrian. Hadrian drained his balls into Rias's ass.</p><p>"Be a good little maid slut."</p><p>Grayfia pounced in between Rias's ass cheeks and proceeded to lick and suck the cum out of her asshole. Hadrian rewarded her by hugging Grayfia in close, kissing her and licking her over and over again. His attention turned to the doorway where he had a visitor.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Rias/Grayfia/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lena sauntered into the room, naked other than a pair of thigh high stockings. Hadrian motioned for the lovely Luthor heiress to join him. And she did, pressing her mouth down onto Hadrian's with a very steamy makeout session. They started to kiss, with Hadrian tightening his grip around her. Lena's insides oozed while she rubbed against his cock. The tip of his cock pressed against Lena's wet snatch and he edged closer towards her.</p><p>"Let me see all of you."</p><p>Lena turned around, right in front of Grayfia's pussy. Always a treat and Lena helped herself. She dove in and slipped her tongue into her from behind. That tongue danced back and forth into Grayfia's pussy while Hadrian spread Lena's legs and ate her out. He slid his tongue into her pussy.</p><p>A good few minutes of pussy eating rocked Lena's mind. Hadrian extracted his tongue from her and kissed down her body. The Dragon pulled her closer towards her. The tip of his cock edged closer towards her asshole from behind. Hadrian squeezed her ass and then her tits to drive her completely wild with desire.</p><p>Hadrian presented Lena with a pair of dildos, conjured out of thin air. She rammed them into the wet pussies of both Grayfia and Rias with skilled pumps. She teased and tormented them very slowly. Hadrian pressed down onto Lena and planted a few kisses down across the back of her head.</p><p>"I know you're going to be ready," Hadrian said with a smile.</p><p>Lena licked the dildos of the juices and flashed him "come fuck me" eyes. Hadrian sank down into her body from behind. The Dragon wrapped his arms around the horny Luthor heiress and pushed her in. His big cock slammed into her and she moaned louder and louder.</p><p>"The gift which keeps up giving," Lena gasped. "Mark me. Remind the world who I belong to. Every last inch. From the head, down to the toes."</p><p>"And such lovely toes."</p><p>Hadrian turned Lena onto her back and sucked on her toes while he impaled his prick into her. Lena squeezed him with tightening thrusts and let out a cry of pleasure as he rammed deeper into her. He sent pleasurable tremors down her body and stuffed into Lena with multiple thrusts into her. He worked down into her body and pounded her rapidly. His balls slapped against Lena's pale flesh and made her pussy gush underneath. The Dragon's manhood spiked down into her and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon sucked on Lena's gorgeous tits. He ran his hands all over Lena's body and pumped into her. His balls slapped down onto her and drove her completely to the edge.</p><p>"Go ahead, cum for me."</p><p>Lena clenched around Hadrian's prick and came aggressively over him. The Dragon pushed down into her tightening cunt and rammed down into her. Hadrian pushed down and rode her, faster and faster until she milked him to her own orgasm. She collapsed into a heap, breathing heavily.</p><p>Grayfia and Rias climbed over on top of Lena and kissed her over to worship every inch of it. Rias spread Lena's legs and munched on her pussy. And Grayfia spread Rias's legs and ate her out. The sensations all three of these women brought to each other escalated throughout the room.</p><p>Hadrian ran his hands over the bodies of all of these women. He kissed Grayfia down her back and did the same to Rias. He moved over and rubbed Lena's breasts to send her tipping over to the point.</p><p>"Line up. All of you."</p><p>Lena, Grayfia, and Rias crawled into position at the end of the bed. Hadrian lined up behind them all and felt up their hot bodies. His fingers dipped between them and edged into them from behind. His skilled fingers dipped down into their hot pussies from behind and made them both cry out in pleasure. Hadrian lined them all the way up down the line and fingered them one at a time.</p><p>"Go and eat them both out."</p><p>Grayfia obeyed her master and flicked her tongue between Rias and Lena. The Dragon skillfully eased his cock down into Grayfia and she tightened around him. Her pussy hungrily sucked him down when he entered her from behind. The Dragon pushed down into her and edged deeper and deeper into her, as he pounded her from behind. His fingers edged against her when he pumped into her. He kissed the back of her ear and pounded deeper into her.</p><p>"The louder they scream, the harder I fuck you."</p><p>Grayfia circled her tongue from one woman to the other and enhanced them. She swirled her tongue and cleaned out the wet juices from Rias to Lena. She licked and lapped up their juices, the hunger in her eyes when she pushed deeper and deeper into her.</p><p>"Enjoy your reward."</p><p>Hadrian pushed himself balls deep into Grayfia and rode her. He made sure her orgasm edged a little bit further inside of her. The Dragon pumped himself deeper into her and rode her tightening pussy from behind. Hadrian picked up the pace and rode her to a finish.</p><p>The Dragon froze her mid-orgasm and appeared in front of Rias. Rias opened her mouth and took Hadrian's cock, wet with Grayfia's juices into her mouth. Hadrian grabbed onto the back of her head and slammed his thick pole down her throat to make her moan hungrily. She inhaled his cock and sucked the juices off of them until he rode her mouth.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Ria's mouth and shoved his cock back into her ass. It was like greeting an old friend. The Dragon plunged down into Rias's tight ass. He got his fingers wet and edged his fingers down into the assholes of both Lena and Grayfia who cried out.</p><p>"Please, I need you again!" Grayfia cried out for him. "Break her mind and fuck my ass."</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Rias and zeroed in on Grayfia. He plunged down into her asshole and rode her. His balls slapped against her ass and once again Grayfia returned to eating the pussies of both Lena and Rias out. She switched from one hole to the other, dragging her tongue in and out of their perfect assholes. She pulled away and then worshipped them over and over again.</p><p>"All three of you. At once."</p><p>Hadrian plunged into Grayfia's ass while he flickered his fingers. The bodies of the trio of women shook when Hadrian rocked into them. He rode her faster and faster to the climax.</p><p>The Dragon appeared in front of them. Lena, Rias, and Grayfia teamed up to clean his cock. Rias and Grayfia licked his length and Lena went between his legs to suck on his balls. The trio came up to show perfect harmony by licking him.</p><p>Once clean, the Dragon pushed down into Lena and rubbed against her cheeks. Just as quickly as the three women licked his cock clean, he wanted to ram her ass from behind. Hadrian pulled Lena back by the hair and kissed her a couple of times before he worked away from her.</p><p>Soon, Rias and Grayfia would not get left out. Hadrian put all three of these women in a circle and pushed into their asses in shifts. Their supple asses begged to be filled by their master's blessing. Hadrian pushed into them, going around in the circle and hammered them in their asses over and over them to drive them completely.</p><p>Hadrian teased Lena, but for the most part, he put Rias and Grayfia to sleep with their shared orgasms. He sped up his thrusts into their asses and went so fast their minds shattered for him. Hadrian pulled their hair and switched from ass to ass until they exploded.</p><p>The moment Hadrian extracted himself from Rias and Lena, Lena positioned herself. Hadrian leaned in and slid inside of the ass of his long time lover. He felt up her body. Kisses all over stirred up Lena's body. Hadrian edged into her at practice ease. He established a tempo which he knew drove Lena completely wild.</p><p>Lena tightened her grip around Hadrian when he smashed down into her. He worked quicker and quicker into her and pushed deeper and deeper inside of her tightening backside. He pushed in and ran a finger down her body. He left marks all of Lena's pale flesh which made the beautiful heiress look even more exotic.</p><p>"Time for you to squirt for me, honey."</p><p>Lena did and Harry helped her out by dipping his finger all the way into her. He pushed deeper and deeper into her and sent her tipping over the breaking point. Hadrian pushed further into her and let Lena just gush all over the place for him as he edged a finger down into her tight cavern. Her moist insides squeezed him as he pumped into her.</p><p>Now it was Hadrian's turn, and he bottomed out. The load which he built up churned from his cock and blasted Lena's asshole. He grabbed onto her tightly and pumped rapidly into her. His balls tightened up and rapidly filled her until his cum finished draining into her tight hole from behind. Hadrian cupped Lena's fantastic tits and finished smashing her ass until his cum drained inside of her.</p><p>Hadrian embraced Lena and kissed him. Her hand ran down his back and she breathed hotly in his ear.</p><p>"Always a treat with you, darling."</p><p>Rias sat up and made her next move. Only she was no longer on the bed, ready to be debauched again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Rias/Emma Frost(X-Men)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Candles flickered around Rias. She was in some sort of sex dungeon. And chained to a table, with clamps on her nipples and a vibrator slowly tormenting her pussy. And a ball gag rammed into her mouth to prevent her from moving. From the shadows came Emma Frost in all of her glory.</p><p>"Be careful what you think with a telepath nearby. You might find your thoughts a bit more real. Hello, darling."</p><p>Emma turned her attention towards Hadrian. The Dragon had been completely naked, just as Emma always visualized him in her thoughts. Generally about ready to pin her down and ravish her equally nude form. And she pulled down her corset to let her breasts come out. Hadrian pulled him and she pressed her ample tits against his muscular chest. Hadrian ran his hand down her body and felt up her stocking clad legs.</p><p>"Board meeting ran long again?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>"Something like that, darling."</p><p>Emma pushed her fingers all over Ria's body. Her legs spread to expose her wet pussy to Hadrian. Hadrian leaned in and squeezed Emma's tits. The Dragon ran his hand between her soft thighs and made her cry out.</p><p>"Give me a show and fuck her brains out," Emma said.</p><p>Emma leaned down and kissed the tip of Hadrian's prick to make him shake against her mouth. His manhood slipped against her lips for a second and then pulled away from her. The Dragon pulled all the way away from Emma and turned his way towards Rias.</p><p>Rias had been pretty suspicious about the fact that Emma had just generously given off an opportunity to get pounded by Hadrian. Hadrian ran his hands over her and tugged at the clips on her nipples and on her clit. Rias threw her hips forward and came closer to allow his manhood to enter her. Hadrian pressed his fingers against her nipples and made Rias lose it completely.</p><p>"Looks like it's your lucky day."</p><p>Would it? Hadrian pushed his big cock into her. Emma freed Rias's legs, and they wrapped around Hadrian's prick. Hadrian pushed deeper and deeper into her. Hadrian's fingers slipped down against her nipples and squeezed them a couple more times when he rocked into her.</p><p>"Harder," Rias cheered in his ear. "HARDER!"</p><p>Hadrian pounded down into her tight and hot cavern. The Dragon pounded faster and faster into Rias and stretched her pussy out. His balls slapped her thighs the deeper he plunged into her. Hadrian ran his fingers against Rias and held onto her. He pumped closer and closer.</p><p>Almost over the tipping point, until Emma "cut off" the orgasm in her mind. Hadrian used her like a fuck toy, but Rias subconciously had been denied her pleasure.</p><p>"Poor thing."</p><p>Emma kissed Rias on the top of the head and made her shudder. Hadrian pushed into her and the slow crawl to another orgasm followed. Hadrian worked deeper and deeper into the tight cunt of Rias. Hadrian had her closer and closer to breaking. Closer and closer to climaxing for him. Hadrian edged all the way into Rias's tight cunt and impaled her onto her.</p><p>Not quite. Another near orgasm and another cut off. This time, Hadrian pulled his manhood out of Rias. Emma climbed on top of her and played with the straps. They dug into several sensitive spots on Rias's body.</p><p>"I run the show here," Emma breathed in Rias's ear. "But don't worry. I'm not a complete bitch."</p><p>Hadrian spread Emma's legs while Emma kissed all the way down the body of the delicious devil before her. Emma kissed, with a smile. Despite her angelic look, Rias knew Emma could be more devious than anyone else. Her lips moved further and further down between Rias's legs. Emma leaned all the way in and buried her tongue all the way into Rias's hot pussy to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"Looks like this naughty devil is not the only one who deserves to be punished. You are a bad, bad, girl, Ms. Frost, and worthy of a spanking."</p><p>Hadrian spanked Emma's ass a couple more times and got her wetter. Hadrian's big thick prick ran against her and slowly slid into her. The Dragon King pushed down into her, while he played with Ria's pussy.</p><p>"Please let me cum this time."</p><p>Emma only responded to the lovely Devil's cries by burying into her chest. The White Queen buried her face down and motorboated her chest. Hadrian's prick slid against Emma's hot slit and made her cry in pleasure. The White Queen's insides sucked him in as Hadrian pushed into her.</p><p>Hadrian pressed one finger slightly against the clamp against Ria's clit. A little bit of energy flooded through the more Hadrian pushed into her. Hadrian pressed against Emma and Rias. He played with their skin and pounded deeper inside of her.</p><p>"What do you think Emma? Do you think she deserves it?"</p><p>Emma just moaned into Rias's chest and sucked those large tits into her open mouth. The Dragon pushed down into her and kept filling her pussy from behind. The Dragon pumped his thick rod into her and stretched Emma out. He went deeper and deeper inside of her and drove her completely wild with pleasure. Hadrian positioned both of these vixens so he could do some wicked things to her.</p><p>"Punishing her as well?" Rias asked.</p><p>"Well, it's how I keep her in line. Maybe I'll let you both cum as well….in a bit."</p><p>Hadrian pulled the rug out from both Emma and Rias by denying their orgasms. His balls were a bit heavier. The Dragon could wait. Hadrian pulled back and slapped his balls against Emma's thighs. He leaned deeper and deeper into Emma and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Then, the Dragon reentered Rias and she tried to suck his cum out through his cock. She realized just how much Hadrian had control over them all on the astral plane. Emma might have pulled them into the mind, but Hadrian ruled it. The clamps dug into all of her sensitive bits and a couple appeared on Emma's out of mid-air.</p><p>"Still your King. No matter where I am."</p><p>Emma squeezed down onto his prick in acknowledgement. She obeyed and submitted the Dragon, the deeper he pushed into her. Hadrian pressed deeper and deeper into her and rode her pussy from behind. Hadrian pulled her back and pressed Emma and Rias against each other. Hadrian channeled magic through all four of their tits and sent them over the breaking point, making them climax extremely hard for the Dragon.</p><p>"Perfect. Cum for me. Again."</p><p>Hadrian edged deeper and deeper into Emma and rode her to an orgasm. Her insides tightened around him and she finally had been allowed to orgam. Hadrian used Emma's clutching cunt as his cock sleeve. His full balls slapped against her.</p><p>The Dragon King pulled out of Emma and slammed into Rias. Every single backed up orgasm was about ready to come back into her at the same time. The Dragon pushed down into her, his balls slapping down onto her thighs. He pumped deeper and deeper into Rias. She tightened around him and squeezed his hard prick into her. The Dragon pumped down into her and he rode her a little bit faster until it all hit her.</p><p>The real punishment came, with a mind shattering orgasm hitting her and Rias faded to nothingness. Hadrian rode her clutching body all the way to the edge before he finally finished dumping the contents of his balls into her tight pussy.</p><p>The second the Dragon pulled out, Emma ran her hand down Ria's body, which was a dripping mess. Her eyes fell onto the perfect broken slut which made Emma smile widely.</p><p>And just to think, she would not need to look in the mirror to see one this time.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Weiss Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash), Astoria Greengrass, Selene(Underworld), Akeno Himejima(High School DxD); Neopolitan(RWBY),Grayfia Lucifuge(High School Dxd).</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rias Gremory(HS Dxd)+Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost(Flash); Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch(Marvel); Wanda; Rias+Wanda+Nora Darhk(LOT);Fleur Delacour+Gabrielle Delacour+Nym Tonks, Isabelle Delacour/Aphrodite; Weiss Schnee(RWBY)/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Lena Luthor(SG)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rias+Caitlin; Wanda(Flashback); Wanda(Present); Wanda+Nora+Rias; Fleur+Nym+Gabrielle, Isabelle+Aphrodite, Weiss+Winter+Lena. (Hadrian+Rias Gremory(High School Dxd)+Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost(Flash); Harry+Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch(from Marvel Comics); Hadrian/Wanda; Hadrian+Rias+Wanda+Nora Darhk(From Legends of Tomorrow, Hadrian+Fleur Delacour+Gabrielle Delacour+Nymphadora Tonks, Hadrian/Isabelle Delacour/Aphrodite; Hadrian/Weiss Schnee(RWBY)/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Lena Luthor(Supergirl))</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Rias Gremory(High School Dxd)+Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost(Flash)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>After a long physical fuck and an even more harder mind fuck, Rias Gremory pressed herself against the shower wall. Her heavy breaths came as the hands of her talented lover worked her over. Hadrian leaned closer to Rias and flickered her ear with a few pushes against her.</p><p>The Dragon pressed his fingers against her lips. The deeper Hadrian moved against her pussy, the more Rias moaned and writhed and spasmed against the shower. Hadrian's skilled fingers worked her over and made her cry out in lust for him. Hadrian kissed her a couple of times down across against the back of her neck.</p><p>"Ready for more?"</p><p>Rias parted her legs in silent agreement for Hadrian to enter her. Once again, his cock slid into her hungry pussy and Rias could not do anything other than to accept this monster inside of her. Hadrian worked deep into her and pressed hard into Rias. His balls swung back and forth and hit Rias repeatedly on the thighs. Rias closed her eyes and Hadrian yanked back on her hair with each thrust.</p><p>She tightened around him and Hadrian sped up. They both got back into it and Hadrian edged his prick down into her. As he rode her faster, the water around the shower slowly began to free. The walls iced over a little bit.</p><p>Killer Frost entered the shower, a smile on her face. She stood naked and ready to get fucked. Hadrian spun around and shoved his cock down into the throat of the meta. Killer Frost moaned from the depths of which his hard, throbbing cock went into her. Hadrian pushed deep down her throat and rode her, making her moan and gasp around his prick when he slammed it down her throat.</p><p>The moment Frost finished enjoying Hadrian's length, she rose up. Her eyes locked onto the warm slit of Rias. She shoved her tongue down into the cunt of the horny Devil and sucked the juices out.</p><p>Hadrian guided himself into Killer Frost and buried his thick cock all the way into her body. The Dragon sped up and caused things to heat up, and Frost to essentially melt underneath. The gasps continued when Hadrian kept ramming her extremely hard.</p><p>Rias hung onto the wall and shivered from what Frost did to her. Frost hit all of the points on her and really drove her to the brink of pleasure. Rias drove her hips repeatedly against the incoming tongue of Frost and made her lose it completely. Frost tightened her hands against her.</p><p>Frost tightened around Hadrian's tool and rode him a little bit closer to the edge. The Dragon pushed down into her and made Frost explode around his cock. Her insides squeezed him and enveloped Hadrian until his prick had been saturated in her juices. The Dragon pushed a bit deeper into Frost and rode out her orgasm until she collapsed.</p><p>Rias dove all the way down and slurped his cock. Oh, it tasted like ice cream. She could not help and go down on the length. Hands moved over, and Hadrian grabbed onto her hair.</p><p>The two lined up, in turn for Hadrian to switch back and forth. Hadrian drove his prick into their mouths and they swallowed it. Their hands were very busy and made an attempt to milk the load from Hadrian's balls. Hadrian hung on for the ride and pushed down into their throats to drive them completely wild.</p><p>"Rise."</p><p>They did, and Hadrian pressed both lovelies against the wall. He edged his fingers into them and sent both Caitlin and Rias cascading over the edge into pleasure. The powerful Dragon edged himself into them from behind, his thick prick guiding into both of them from behind in time.</p><p>He rapidly picked up the pace, cock speeding from one woman to the other. Both Rias and Caitlin competed to be the one to suck him in.</p><p>Yes, Caitlin Snow returned, after Frost had been put to sleep by a very powerful thrust on the part of Hadrian. She reached the point where she just had to go for it. She just had to get Hadrian's hands on her body when he thrust down into her. Her depths squeezed him hard with another couple of pumping thrusts. Hadrian ensnared her hair and pumped all the way into her body.</p><p>"Closer."</p><p>Caitlin's legs almost wobbled out from underneath her as Hadrian pounded her aggressively. His fingers reached an apex until she exploded for him. The Dragon pumped himself deep into Caitlin's hungry pussy and she swallowed him up all the way until she was gushing for him.</p><p>"Good. Perfect."</p><p>Hadrian slapped Caitlin's firm backside and made her leak all over his prick. He switched to Rias and buried his spear down into her. Rias tightened her way around Hadrian's pole when he slid deep inside of her. His pussy breaker once again drove down into her from behind.</p><p>"Go and eat our guest."</p><p>Rias obeyed, before Hadrian even finished his sentence. She buried her face deep into Caitlin's snatch and sucked her pussy juices out. Hadrian was all over her and rewarded her obedience by slapping his balls down onto his thighs. The Dragon plunged into her body.</p><p>"Still tastes like ice cream."</p><p>Hadrian slightly turned the Devil's head and kissed her on the lips. The two exchanged a passionate liplock while Rias's nether lips sucked Hadrian all the way into her body. He plunged down into her and rode her to a very rapid orgasm one more time. Hadrian ensnared her and pushed into her from behind to drive her completely to the brink of madness with this next orgasm.</p><p>One more orgasm and Rias collapsed her walls around Hadrian's throbbing hard prick. He rammed down into her and rode her.</p><p>"Please, let me finish you off."</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Rias and made out with Caitlin. Caitlin wrapped her legs around Hadrian and edged him closer towards her. His prick pressed into her, driving into her body while she was in the shower. Caitlin leaned all the way in and squeezed Hadrian's length when he slid into her from this direction.</p><p>The longing gasp just hit her instantly. Caitlin dragged her nails down the strong body of her lover and allowed him to drive into her. Those balls were so fat and so large, she needed to drain them, and drain them soon.</p><p>Caitlin's soft, silken walls milked the Dragon's long pole the faster he plunged into her. His fingers edged her closer and closer, and she edged him with her warm pussy. Hadrian pushed down into her and edged closer. He leaned into Caitlin and shoved his organ down into her body. Caitlin clamped down onto him and Hadrian knew what was about to happen. He knew they were about ready to cum together.</p><p>The orgasm hit both of them. Hadrian speared down into Caitlin's cunt and spilled as much seed as his balls could hold into her body. Hadrian pressed down into her and repeatedly filled her over and over until her pussy had been overflowing with as much seed as possible.</p><p>The Dragon rode out his orgasm and brought Caitlin to two more. Both Frost and Snow were in a daze when Hadrian edged all the way out of her. Just in time for Rias to crawl over and put her tongue into Caitlin out. She did her role as a devoted pet to lick and kiss her.</p><hr/><p>In the early morning, Hadrian had been greeted by the sight of a lovely dark-haired woman making her way up the driveway. She dressed in a red overcoat and the hints of thigh high boots poked out from the other side of her coat. Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, showed up.</p><p>Hadrian recalled their storied history and boy they had some fun times. Like their first time.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Harry+Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch(from Marvel Comics)</strong>
</p><p>Night, on the Island of Genosha, where Harry and Wanda finished liberating the prisoners on the island. Many mutants, a few of them lovely women who would no doubt wish to thank Harry after their rescue, leaned forward. Wanda leaned closer towards Harry and pulled the powerful sorcerer over.</p><p>"Thank you," Wanda said. "I wouldn't be able to have done this without you."</p><p>"No problem," Harry said. "And the people who caused this won't forget this for a long time."</p><p>"Yes," Wanda agreed. "They won't forget their encounter with the Dragon. And neither will I."</p><p>The gorgeous Magical Mutant leaned closer towards Harry and their lips met. Wanda's lips were so moist, so kissable. Harry wrapped his arms around her beautiful body and started to kiss her face and then her neck. His lips moved closer and closer to Wanda's ear as she tensed up a little bit. She already had been near the process of pulling Harry's shirt up over his head.</p><p>"Let's take this somewhere a bit more...cozy," Harry told her.</p><p>Harry scooped Wanda into his arms and the two disappeared into a nice cozy bedroom. With a nice soft bed, for Harry to take Wanda by the hands and guide her onto. Clothes fell by the wayside, as the two young adults pleasured each other's bodies. Both just at the age of eighteen, although Harry's vast experience with the female form guided his fingers up the leg of Wanda. Harry leaned down towards Wanda and touched her pussy to make her breath.</p><p>"I want you."</p><p>Wanda undid Harry's pants and unleashed his cock to her line of sight. Wanda sat, speechless, and she popped her lips, moistening them. She put her hands on Harry's length and slowly edged down onto them. Her tongue darted against Harry's cock and she swirled around a couple of times.</p><p>With a smile, Wanda edged Harry into her mouth, bit by bit, until she inhaled his cock. Harry put his hands down onto the back of Wanda's head, and allowed her to suck on his cock. The sweet lips of Wanda Maximoff leaned around Harry and she sucked him extremely hard. Harry pressed her down onto his prick and edged Wanda face-first down onto his long organ. He edged into her mouth and let her cry out in passion when he stuffed his way down her throat.</p><p>The Dragon edged out Wanda's mouth, and Wanda kept on the attack. Her breasts spilled out of her top, and Harry finally allowed them to unleash. Those soft, pillowy mounds rubbed against Harry's legs when Wanda buried her mouth. Her fingers tickled his balls, with pulses of magic. Wanda used her powers to increase the probability of Harry exploding into her mouth.</p><p>"Wanda, getting closer."</p><p>Harry figured he could counteract Wanda's magic, giving enough time and experience. However, he leaned into her and face-fucked her vigorously. He wanted to dump his cum down Wanda's beautiful throat. He pressed against her and with another grunt, poured his cum down her throat.</p><p>Like a goddess, Wanda tilted her head back and sucked as much cum down her throat as humanly possible. Wanda pressed down Harry's pulsing organ when she milked him. Harry's prick jack-hammered Wanda's mouth and she sucked him all the way down.</p><p>Wanda swallowed Harry's cum and licked her lips. With a smile, Wanda disrobed all all of the way to show her body for Harry. She exposed her wet, naked pussy for Harry. It glistened and caused Harry's cum.</p><p>"Take me, Harry," Wanda purred. "I'm yours."</p><p>Harry climbed on top of Wanda and started to kiss all over her body. He savored her breasts and popped her hard nipples into his mouth. Wanda bucked up and down, causing her insides to just soak around him when he edged the tip of his cock closer towards her. He was almost inside of Wanda and he could feel her heated hole almost suck him down. Harry edged back and started to guide himself closer towards her. He pulled back and edged closer to Wanda, edging himself almost into her.</p><p>Wanda could feel the tease increasing. She wanted Harry bad. Wanda wrapped her legs around the handsome sorcerer and pulled him in. She squealed when his hands worked over her. Wanda closed her eyes and Harry brushed his fingers down to her nipples to make her squeal out in pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon pressed his long throbbing cock into Wanda. Finally, finally, the two lovers, of powerful magic, joined together. Wanda sucked Harry's big manhood down into her hot hole and clung down onto him. Harry pressed further into her. The two highly powerful and highly horny magic users pushed down into her. Harry held Wanda down, and pumped her into the bed with multiple thrusting motions. Wanda squeezed Harry's prick and milked him. Her moans pierced his ear with each thrust.</p><p>Wanda saw stars and came harder. No one made her cum like this. But, Harry was like no other man she ever encountered. He pushed down into her and rocked Wanda. She tightened around him and milked his tool the faster he rode her. Wanda squeezed him and made him go all the way into her. Harry put his hands down onto her and toyed with her lovely tits. He leaned in and sucked on them.</p><p>Harry was amazing. No question about it, and a wizard like this would only get better. Harry pumped deeper into Wanda and slapped his balls down onto her thighs. The Dragon pushed down into her and made her scream louder. Harry leaned down into Wanda and filled her up as far as he could go.</p><p>The Scarlet Witch experienced an orgasm which reached a tipping point. She grabbed Harry until he penetrated the depths of her. Harry pressed into Wanda and buried his length all the way into her. Wanda squeezed his thrusting organ until he was balls deep into her. Wanda bucked her hips up all the way to meet Harry until he rode her a little bit faster and made her scream for him.</p><p>Harry leaned down into Wanda and tensed his hands around her. He edged a bit further into Wanda and rode her until her inner walls squeezed his length. Harry rocked her a couple more times and pushed her to the edge. Harry got her several steps behind and made her climax for him.</p><p>The Scarlet Witch exploded for the Dragon. Wanda crushed her wet pussy around him. Harry felt her silken embrace hug him in. Harry pushed deeper and deeper into her and made her squirt for him. He now leaned down and kissed up her body. He moved closer to her.</p><p>"My turn."</p><p>Harry's hot breath hit Wanda at all of the right points. He pressed down into her and with another huge push, bottomed out into her. His balls tightened and spilled as much seed as his balls could hold into her. Wanda's accommodating pussy clutched down onto him and milked every last drop Harry had stored into his balls into her body. She milked Harry until every single last drop of cum rested inside of her glistening pussy.</p><p>A smile crossed Harry's face as he edged back. He kissed Wanda a couple more times before they landed in a resting motion. Harry's fingers clasped Wanda's nipples one more time as he squeezed her tight. And she pulled him in, ready for more.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Wanda</strong>
</p><hr/><p>And they would have more, many more times more, over the years. The door opened and Wanda sauntered in, with a sexy swagger. It had been several years since that encounter. Wanda met Hadrian half way and the two shared a passion kiss. Even the women recovering downstairs could feel the sheer intensity of their intimate encounter.</p><p>"Been a long time love," Wanda breathed sexily in his ear. "I missed you. Did you miss me?"</p><p>As Wanda said that, she rubbed Hadrian's manhood over the top of his pants. Then she slid down into his pants and grasped his hard cock. Hadrian leaned in and met Wanda with a nice little kiss. Their lips pressed together when Hadrian edged himself over her. His hands, quick as ever, moved over her. He slowly released the clasp on Wanda's overcoat. The revelation Wanda wore nothing other than a lacy red bra, a thong, and thong high stockings.</p><p>"Does it look like I missed you?"</p><p>Hadrian bent the powerful mutant over the table and edged his hands over her ass. Hadrian squeezed it a couple of times, casually playing with her rear end. He slipped the thong down and moved down to kiss Wanda's neither lips. The Scarlet Witch shivered the very instant Hadrian edged his mouth against her.</p><p>The Dragon mastered the art of pussy eating. His talented tongue edged into Wanda's slit and pulled out. He alternated between pussy eating and several licks up her body. Wanda threw her head back and undid her bra. Hadrian turned over over slightly to look into her eyes before he proceeded to eat her pussy.</p><p>Never missed a trick. The Dragon's perfect tongue rammed down into Wanda and made her pussy edge closer towards him. Wanda clasped the back of Hadrian's head and continued to guide him down inside of her until he devoured her womanhood. Wanda gasped and scrambled from his tongue. He rocked Wanda until she saw stars for him.</p><p>The Dragon flipped Wanda and spread her ass cheeks. There was only one thing Hadrian wanted from Wanda and he was going to get it. He moistened the edge of her ass, leaning towards her. Hadrian pressed his tongue into her and licked her asshole.</p><p>Wanda closed her eyes from what Hadrian was doing. She writhed in anticipation with the anal which was about ready to come. Hadrian pressed his mouth down onto her and pleasured her asshole. The more Hadrian did this to Wanda, the more she begged for him. He casually pumped his tongue down into her ass and then made her gush for him.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Wanda and edged his thick cock into her rear hole. Hadrian pushed down inside of her and edged closer towards her. He cupped Wanda's right tit with one hand and her ass with the other hand. He moved closer towards her.</p><p>"You know why you're here. And I know what you want."</p><p>Wanda did know alright, and anticipation hit her. Just as Hadrian's powerful cock edged closer into her ass. Her anus pushed down and Hadrian edged all the way into her. Hadrian pushed down and filled Wanda's ass from behind. Inch by inch, Hadrian entered her until he rammed his cock down into Wanda's ass.</p><p>He did improve with age. And made Wanda more desperate to enjoy him. Hadrian pulled back on Wanda and magically stroked her pussy. Hadrian's skilled hand moved back and forth until she lost it completely. She melted down from his prick jamming down into her hot tight ass from above. Hadrian edged back and slammed into her, taking her ass for everything it was worth.</p><p>"Look how close you are to cumming? You want this, don't you, honey?"</p><p>Wanda screamed in affirmation. Hadrian rammed down into her. The beautiful witch's ass split in half from where the powerful sorcerer rammed down into her. He leaned all the way into Wanda and stuffed her ass deep and hard. His thrusts grew in potency and he leaned down into her. He reared back and rammed Wanda, stuffing his tool all the way into her ass. He pulled back and drove Wanda closer and closer to the breaking point. He got her to the point where she was going to climax for him.</p><p>She came, all over the place. His cock buried down into her ass further with as many thrusts as he could manage. Hadrian leaned down into her and made Wanda just gasp.</p><p>Hadrian pulled Wanda up and sat her on his lap to face him. Hadrian still drove his cock into her ass, and the rippling motion of his length slamming down into her made Wanda lose it. Hadrian tilted her back and squeezed her tits to make her climax. His fingers moved down and his magical pulses sent waves down to her clit. The Dragon rammed faster into her ass.</p><p>The tension of Wanda's tight asshole squeezed Hadrian the faster he worked into her. He pumped down into her, pressing against her. His balls slapped repeatedly down onto her when he guided his manhood into her. He pulled out and crammed all the way into her. Hadrian wrapped his hands around Wanda's hair and edged down into her with a huge thrust. He grunted with each push.</p><p>"Almost there. But after you."</p><p>Such a gentleman, Wanda thought. Her eyes glazed back from what Harry did to her. His power pulsed through her body before he made her climax extremely hard. Hadrian's fingers pulsed into her and caused her to ripple. The Dragon pressed deep into her and made her cum extremely hard. He edged his prick down into her and pressed into her ass. Wanda kept flashing him the most lustful of looks as he edged down into her. He pressed down into her and filled her asshole up with as much of his cock as possible.</p><p>"Now, it's your turn," Hadrian breathed in her ear. "Let it happen."</p><p>Wanda did, her anal walls tightened around Hadrian. She came one more time. He had been better staving off her magic than that first encounter. Hadrian pumped down into her and made her cry when he rammed down inside of her ass from behind.</p><p>The Dragon busted his load deep into Wanda's ass. He pressed down into her and left a hell of a cream pie into her ass. His balls tightened and released a further load when he rode her to the breaking point. His thick balls discharged their length and caused Wanda to fall onto the edge of the table, breathing heavily.</p><p>Hadrian marveled at the job he did. Cum spilled from Wanda's ass as he pulled out. He edged back to her and turned his attention to the guest who had just arrived.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Rias+Wanda+Nora Darhk(From Legends of Tomorrow)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Nora, nice of you to stop by.</p><p>Nora Darhk smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. The gorgeous brunette sorceress pushed her tongue down Hadrian's throat. They had both come a long way since that initial meeting. And Nora could not be more proud of the strides which Hadrian made. Her fingers dipped down onto Hadrian's tool and edged it down his length. She casually pushed down his cock and then ground her fingers up and down.</p><p>"Mmm, looks like you're excited for me," Nora breathed. "Can't say that I blame you."</p><p>With a casual snap, Nora deposited a tied up Rias on the couch right next to Hadrian. She then moved closer towards Hadrian's length and edged it into her mouth. Nora casually pushed down into her.</p><p>"Never can thank you enough for what you've given me."</p><p>To be fair, Nora was just the spark. Hadrian was the one who stoked the flames of passion through many women. He leaned down into Nora's throat and stuffed his length all the way down into her gullet. She let out a very passionate cry when she sucked on his cock.</p><p>Nora pulled away from Hadrian and moved closer towards Wanda. She would be rude if she didn't say hi.</p><p>"You really know how to get a lot out of him," Nora said. "But, you should know I'm here for my fair share."</p><p>Wanda knew, the instant Nora's skilled tongue worked into her asshole from behind. The cum saturated into her tongue when she edged back and forth. Nora sucked the cum all the way out of her.</p><p>While Nora and Wanda played together, Hadrian turned his full attention to Rias. His skilled hands worked their magic all over her body. He skillfully measured his strokes until she had been reduced into a quivering, gushing mess for him. Hadrian pressed his fingers against her clit and sent a spark of pleasure through her.</p><p>"Getting riled up?" Hadrian asked. "You still haven't had enough."</p><p>Rias closed her eyes. Yes. Never enough. The gag came off, only to be replaced by Hadrian's prick, driving down into her mouth. He fucked her face. Not for a long time. A little tease, to really get her riled up and really get her going. He pulled out and slapped his big prick onto Ria's tongue to make her shake.</p><p>"I'll be back to you later."</p><p>It had been long overdue for Hadrian to give Nora some attention. Hadrian enjoyed the show of Nora feasting on Wanda's pussy. The Dragon pushed down into the pussy of the gorgeous sorceress from behind. While she had been released from the Fairy godmother curse thanks to the strength of her bond with Hadrian, Hadrian always had a special place for her in his heart. And he knew all of the special places to really rock her.</p><p>Nora let out another cry from what Hadrian was doing to her. She mentally counted down the seconds until Hadrian was inside of her from behind. He pressed down into her and worked her. Every inch of his manhood pushed all the way down into her from behind.</p><p>The moment Hadrian bottomed out inside of Nora, she came and hard. Nora finished sucking Hadrian's gift out of Wanda's asshole before she collapsed down. Hadrian rocked her and finished riding her pussy until it ooozed all over him. The Dragon edged back and smiled.</p><p>Wanda once again rose and used her lips to pleasure Hadrian. And then her tits. Hadrian grabbed Wanda's tits and pumped in between them. He leaned closer towards her mouth. Her casual sucking dragged the Dragon between her lips. He edged faster into her and rocked her tits to make her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian held back and slammed between her squeezing globes.</p><p>"Turn around so I can enjoy you."</p><p>Wanda did and received Hadrian's prick inside of her. Hadrian dragged Rias over and deposited her right next to Nora. Nora dove face first down into Rias and munched on her to get her ready.</p><p>Perhaps, Wanda could feel a little bit greedy, but she wanted Hadrian buried inside of her and dump as much cum as those fat balls of his could hold. Hadrian guided back and slammed down into her. Wanda feasted upon Nora while Nora did the same to Rias. And Wanda feasted onto Hadrian.</p><p>Wanda ensnared Hadrian in warm vice. Her inner walls squeezed Hadrian the deeper he went. He leaned into her and played with her.</p><p>"Maybe later."</p><p>Hadrian channeled an impressive amount of power through the Scarlet Witch. This made Wanda cum, Rias cum, and Nora cum as well. Hadrian rode out her orgasm until he made her finish. He leaned back and pulled out of her to leave her dripping.</p><p>The Dragon decided to tease Rias a little more before he slid into her from behind. Rias sucked him when he pushed into her. The Dragon skillfully pulled back onto her and rammed down into Rias. Rias milked and released Hadrian's prick the further he crammed it inside of her from behind.</p><p>"Go ahead, and cum," Hadrian told Rias.</p><p>The breath hit the back of her ear. Rias tried to hold back to enjoy as much of this as she could. The Dragon would not be denied. He would never be denied. He kept riding her faster until he made Rias tap out to an orgasm to end all orgasms. Her inner walls clutched Hadrian with a huge milking motion to follow.</p><p>"Very good," Hadrian breathed in her ear. "We're going to get to the edge. Cum for me Rias. Cum for me hard."</p><p>Hadrian finished fucking Rias's brains out. She enjoyed the taste of both Nora and Wanda and sucked on them both. Their tasty pussies only brought Rias more enjoyment.</p><p>"Line up."</p><p>The couch shifted into a bed. Wanda, Rias, and Nora all lined up for their man. Hadrian guided himself down into Wanda. The second he entered her, her hungry pussy gobbled down onto his cock. Hadrian pulled back onto Wanda and rocked her a few more times. His thrusts went deeper into her and he made sure to drive her completely wild.</p><p>Hadrian had his hands all over Wanda. The Scarlet Witch drew the Dragon into her. She begged, begged for him to cum inside her. Hadrian responded by teasing her and sending her tipping over the top. Hadrian shoved his fingers into Wanda's mouth and allowed her to enjoy the taste of Nora and Rias.</p><p>The Dragon had the entire trio of women at the apex. They were about ready to break for him. And Hadrian drove far into them to make them climax. He pushed Wanda down onto the bed and made her cry out in pleasure. Wanda clamped down and released his prick gushing all over the place from her orgasm.</p><p>Hadrian switched his position to Rias and the cock hungry redhead devil gobbled up Hadrian's length. Hadrian pressed his hands down on her from behind and edged himself inside of her all the way. Hadrian leaned deeper into her and stretched out her hot lustful tunnel. Hadrian pulled back and pushed into her to make her grip around him.</p><p>Rias could feel him making her reach the apex. As much as she wanted that cum stored in his balls, it was not Rias's turn, at least not this time. Maybe later, she would be able to get his cock. For now, Hadrian plunged his way into Rias and rode her to a spectacular orgasm.</p><p>Finally, Hadrian pulled out and placed himself into Nora. Hadrian leaned down into her. He sensed Nora's anticipation because of the deep bond they shared.</p><p>"Go ahead and empty your balls in me, honey," Nora said. "Mmm, keep it up, don't stop until I'm a dripping mess. I'll be your cum dump any day."</p><p>Hadrian rode the hell out of Nora, and repeatedly stuffed her slit. Her hot pussy edged Hadrian further to the edge. She squeezed him and grabbed him with each push of the way. Hadrian pulled back from her and could feel her insides about ready to clamp down onto him. He was almost there, pushing himself to the breaking point. He leaned all the way into Nora and tightened his grip onto her hips while he pushed.</p><p>He was ready. At first, Harry allowed Nora to cum. Her insides milked him when he rode her faster. His private parts were a blur as he slapped down onto Nora's thighs. He pulled back and edged her to the point where she mentally broke.</p><p>"Here it comes."</p><p>Nora tightened around her former charge's, now current master's, cock and begged for him to empty inside of her. One more push and Hadrian emptied his balls inside of her. The Dragon pushed down and spilled blast after blast of seed inside of her tight body from behind. She milked him all the way.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out after he spilled his load into Nora. She dropped down, mouth drooling from the cum which the Dragon launched into her from behind. Hadrian marveled at the eruption and also Nora's well fucked form after he pulled out of her.</p><p>Rias and Wanda crawled over, putting their hands on Hadrian's thick prick and edging it into their mouths, to suck on it. Nora would rejoin them for more fun when the dust settled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Fleur Delacour+Gabrielle Delacour+Nymphadora Tonks</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The amazing things about Veela were Hadrian did not come to him. They would come to him. And that's what Fleur and Gabrielle did. The second they had a chance, they jumped in. Hadrian did even have a chance to get dressed. Gabrielle already had his cock into her mouth while Fleur kissed Hadrian. Her hot, fiery lips worshipped every last inch of Hadrian's body while edging further and further down her.</p><p>Hadrian grabbed the back of Gabrielle's head and pushed his massive prick down her throat. She gasped when the length edged into her.</p><p>"Such a devoted cock sucker," Fleur breathed.</p><p>Hadrian toyed with Fleur's nipples and sucked them hard. He did not respond. He merely edged his hand between Fleur's legs and pumped her insides quickly. Her inner walls gripped Hadrian the faster he plunged into her. Her pussy lips seared with pleasure the deeper he went inside of her. Fleur leaned onto him, and rubbed his fingers deep into her hungry pussy lips to make her explode for his fingers. She gushed for him, tempting his fingers with his digits sliding into her, two, three at a time until she exploded for him.</p><p>Gabrielle rose up to get a taste of her older sister.</p><p>"Where do you think I learn it from?"</p><p>Gabrielle buried her tongue into Fleur's snatch and showed she was just as good of a pussy eater as she was a cock sucker. And her insides scorched, singing for Hadrian's length. Hadrian pressed his fingers down onto Gabrielle and pulled her back. He planted a few hot kisses down the back of her neck. He guided himself into her, his manhood edged all the way into her from behind.</p><p>The Dragon filled up the lovely Veela Princess before him. Gabrielle tightened her walls around him. His energy spilled over her from each pump. Hadrian pulled back on Gabrielle and sent a spark through Fleur's clit. Fleur bucked her hips up and hit Gabrielle in the edge of the face.</p><p>Hadrian kept filling up Gabrielle until she came around him. Hadrian pushed down into her and rode her a little bit quicker until she climaxed all over him.</p><p>The moment Hadrian pulled out, Hadrian had come face to face with two grinned, when he pushed his cock down the throat of the doppleganger. Nym-Fleur closed her eyes to enjoy the face-fucking which would follow. Hadrian crammed his length down into those beautiful cock sucking lips and ensured that she would be sucking and savoring every inch of him.</p><p>Fleur rubbed herself, hot as hell. She enjoyed watching a good face-fucking and watching Nymphadora, in such a perfect duplication of herself, made the French hottie scream in pleasure. Fleur wondered how well Nym replicated the taste of her pussy. Well there had only been one way to find out. Fleur dove all the way in and savored the taste. She leaned in and lapped the juices up.</p><p>Nym had it from two sides, just the way she liked it. Hadrian rammed his prick down her throat and made her moan around it. And Fleur edged her tongue all the way in and lapped her up.</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>Hadrian climbed between the double Fleur set. He touched their bodies and riled them up. He was getting closer to bringing them to their knees.</p><p>"You both are."</p><p>Hadrian teased their slits with his tongue. The true power of the Dragon pulsed through his fingers. He made Fleur and Nym just long for further attention. Hadrian made sure they could hear Gabrielle, who had just returned, sucking his cock. A little spell to amplify the sound of her slurps brought both Fleur and Nym at attention. Hadrian pressed down into Gabrielle and rode her mouth.</p><p>"You'll get more later. Why don't you sit on your sister's face. Either of them."</p><p>Gabrielle tested out to see which Fleur was better. While Nym's tongue morphing to hit all of those hard to reach spots sent a tingle down her spine, one could not beat the original model. Still, Gabrielle sampled both of them, just before Hadrian climbed in to edge his way down into their cock hungry holes.</p><p>Both Nym and Fleur entered a competition to see who could monopolize more of Hadrian's attention. Hadrian pressed down into them and slapped his balls down onto their thighs. The hunger of their pussies dragged Hadrian a tiny bit deeper into them. Hadrian guided his organ all the way down into Fleur's hungry hole and she squeezed down onto him before he guided himself down into her from above.</p><p>Not to be outdone, Nym contracted her pussy as the perfect little cock sleeve to be smashed repeatedly by Hadrian. Hadrian guided himself into her. Hadrian worked her and guided his hands all over the horny morphing witch while also teasing the two sexy Veela minxes before him. Hadrian guided his fingers down their bodies and made them just unload for him with a very intense set of orgasms between the pair of them.</p><p>"Go, cum, now."</p><p>"Mmmm!"</p><p>All three of them climaxed at once. Hadrian buried himself into Nym for the first few steps of the right. The moment he rode her orgasm out, he pushed into Fleur. Fleur's hungry walls latched onto Hadrian and sucked him all the way into her. Hadrian's fingers edged down Fleur's body and he stuffed her quite vigorously with his balls slapping against her when he rode her from above.</p><p>"Go ahead, cum for me," Hadrian breathed on Fleur's neck. "Let it all out for me."</p><p>Fleur tensed around Hadrian's prick and allowed him to slide into her from above. Fleur's insides ensnared Hadrian and squeezed his organ the faster he drove into her from above. He pressed down and pushed her to the breaking point, making her eyes just glow with passion as he rode her to an impressive finish. He rocked her and made her explode for him with multiple thrusts driving his point down into her. Hadrian rocked her and teased Fleur's breasts. He squeezed them a couple more times and launched Fleur over the tipping point with a hell of an impressive orgasm. She squeezed him when Hadrian rode her to a very fast finish.</p><p>The second Fleur collapsed onto the bed, Gabrielle climbed over towards Hadrian. She pounced him. Hadrian stopped Gabrielle and pinned her down onto the bed. He teased her wet slit and made her gasp more as he edged into her. Hadrian edged into her and made her climax for him as he ground up against her.</p><p>"Did you honestly think it would be that simple?"</p><p>Well, no, but Gabrielle pushed her luck. And pushed Hadrian inside of her. His prominent length edged into her and filled up her pussy. Hadrian grabbed her hips and plunged her into the bed, guiding his thick prominent length down into her tight vice like pussy when he edged into her. Gabrielle thrust up far to meet Hadrian's thrusts.</p><p>Fleur straddled her sister's face. Gabrielle took every second to return the favor from earlier and bury her wet tongue down into Fleur's waiting snatch. Fleur ground against her sister's tongue as eating the younger witch's pussy.</p><p>Nym crawled into position, to get dual fingering from both of the Veela sisters. Fleur's fingers snaked about into Nym's pussy, while Gabrielle teased her ass. Nym closed her eyes and could feel the edge hitting every point of her body. She came undone with a hell of an orgasm. The pleasure pulsed through her the deeper Hadrian worked into Gabrielle and channeled all of the pleasure.</p><p>Fleur edged back and Gabrielle's face had been smeared in Fleur's juices. Hadrian pushed down into her and made her edged a little bit more. Gabrielle clung onto Hadrian as tight as she could and milked him until she finished off around him.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Gabrielle and was inside of Fleur's mouth. Fleur's fingers clasped onto his balls and stroked them while she sucked Gabrielle's juices off. Hadrian held onto her tight and face-fucked Fleur until she gasped around his thick throbbing cock.</p><p>"Assume the position."</p><p>Fleur did as she was told. Hadrian rewarded his pet with a good hard pounding. The Dragon's glowing eyes shined with power the faster he edged into Fleur. His balls rippled and hit Fleur at all of the right points. He edged down into her and stuffed her pussy all the way with his prick and rode her.</p><p>Nym's legs spread and received a good licking from Fleur. Fleur's tongue writhed in and out of the pussy of the shape-shifting witch and caused her to see stars. Nym bucked her hips up and met Fleur's tongue all the way into her. While Hadrian brushed against the tips of her toes. It did not take much to get Nym gushing all over the place and creaming herself.</p><p>Hadrian bottomed out into Fleur. Speaking of gushing, her insides tightened around Hadrian and pushed him all the way in. He guided his fingers down her back and kissed her a few more times before ending her with an impressive orgasm. Fleur squeezed his prick to try to drain him.</p><p>"Good try. But not quite."</p><p>Hadrian squeezed Fleur's ass and pulled out of her. Now, Nym morphed up to look like a Goth version of Fleur, and while it looked unconventional, it was pretty hot. Hadrian guided himself down into Nym's pussy and pushed into her. His balls left marks on her skin when he pushed the cock-hungry witch from above. Hadrian rocked down into Nym and made her cry out.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Gabrielle climbed on top of Nym's face and fed her pussy. Slowly, that skilled tongue danced about her slit until she began to suck her. The youngest of the three women kept up the pace. Despite Fleur and Nym having more experience, Gabrielle had more passion and spirit.</p><p>Hadrian slapped his balls down onto Nym. She formed the perfect smug tightness around his prick to milk him. Hadrian edged a little bit closer down to her and worked her. She released him with another intense orgasm, hips rocking up to meet him when he drove inside of her. Her inner walls clamped down onto him, the deeper the Dragon pushed into her. He rolled his hips back and forth and slapped Nym's thighs when he edged into her.</p><p>She was very close, close to edging. And close to receiving Hadrian's impressive load inside of her. Nym tensed around him, her pussy tightening around him. She earned it and Hadrian would give to her. His balls tightened and with another thrust, he let her loose.</p><p>The Dragon dumped his cum into Nym. Nym bucked up and moaned hard while Gabrielle leaked all over her face. Nym had turned into a gushing wreck with Hadrian pushing down into her. Nym closed her walls around Hadrian and repeatedly milked him.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out, Gabrielle and Fleur joined Hadrian. The two stunning French witches moved in to take Hadrian's cock between their lips. They looked up into Hadrian's eyes with their own and began to hungrily suck his organ between the lips.</p><p>Hadrian allowed them to have their fun. He would make a move when the time was right and not a second before.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Isabelle Delacour/Aphrodite</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Hadrian had a couple of business meetings to attend in the morning. No rest for the wicked through, as a pair of hands started to rub his neck as Hadrian enjoyed a nice relaxing cup of tea in the library.</p><p>Isabelle Delacour moved into the office and moved her hands down Hadrian's back and then underneath his shirt. The sexy mature Veela climbed on top of Hadrian's lap to straddle it.</p><p>"Did Fleur tell you about how Sophia, Regina, and Madelyn are getting closer to finding out a clue on our Lost Queen?" Isabelle asked her. "Or did it slip her mind as your cock slipped into her."</p><p>"She might have mentioned it before I fucked her brains out," Hadrian said. "I've been meaning to ask Aphrodite about that."</p><p>"Mmm, sorry I can't be of more help. But, when she left on her quest, drama in Olympus happened, as per usual. The usual pissing contest between Zeus and Ares. And then I lust track."</p><p>Aphrodite appeared on Hadrian's other side, dressed in a golden bikini and a pair of high heels. She sauntered closer towards Hadrian and helped Isbelle finally relieve him of his pants.</p><p>"Well, that makes sense," Hadrian said. "But, I feel that I'm on the right track of finding out what happened to her."</p><p>The full-blooded Veela and the love goddess wrapped their breasts against Hadrian's pole and surrounded him in the pleasure of a double-team tit fuck. Their mouths danced rapidly and hungrily to lick Hadrian all over the place. Isabelle and Aphrodite worked steadily to pleasure him.</p><p>They squeezed his organ, very casually pumping his thick cock between their tits. The Dragon King's big prick rammed down into him. They used their malleable tits to work him. The Dragon pushed down into her. He was about ready to sacrifice a load to their divine tits.</p><p>The Dragon exploded all over the place and showered their fine tits with as much cum as his balls could hold. He leaned in and spilled load after load of his thick, juicy cum all over the place. He climaxed over them, spilling his seed over there in several spurts.</p><p>Isabelle allowed the cum to flow endlessly and hit her tits and face. Aphrodite leaned in for more than the same. The two divine women worshipped their man's prick and edged every last drop of seed out of his balls and all over their fine globes.</p><p>"Delicious."</p><p>Isabelle turned her attention to Aphrodite, who had Hadrian's thick bubbly seed nestled between her cleavage. Aphrodite motioned for Isabelle to come and in between her tits. Isabelle dove in and devoured the delicious bosom of the love goddess.</p><p>Aphrodite closed her eyes. She thought of all of the Veela as her children, given they had been molded in her own image. Aphrodite eyed Hadrian's prick which hardened in front of her line of sight. Aphrodite wrapped her fingers around Hadrian's throbbing erection and squeezed it.</p><p>The Dragon allowed the love goddess to give him a nice and sensual blowjob. Her fingers ensnared and released him the closer he edged. Aphrodite allowed his cock to glisten when she made it nice and lubricated.</p><p>Isabelle's perfect ass bounced for him. The Dragon switched position and jammed his cock down into Isbelle's tight ass. Aphrodite smiled when she watched the Dragon's long rod split open the ass cheeks of the beautiful woman pinned between her and Hadrian.</p><p>"Well, that escalated quickly," Aphrodite commented breathlessly.</p><p>"Don't worry, your time is soon," Hadrian groaned.</p><p>And Aphrodite could not wait to get that big fat cock buried into her ass and work her. Her nipple hardened and leaked milk. Isabelle leaned in and slurped the milk from her lactating tit. Aphrodite put her hand on the back of Isabelle's head and continued to guid her all the way in.</p><p>Hadrian sensed the lust coming from the goddess and wanted to make all of her fantasies come true. For now, he buried his cock deep into the ass of the grandmother of two of his companions and the mother of two more. Hadrian slapped his hand against Isabelle's ass and spanked her while he fucked her.</p><p>"Such a naughty anal slut. How easy is it for me to push your buttons and make you break?"</p><p>Hadrian leaned deeper and deeper into her from behind. Isabelle gobbled up his entire length. He ran his hands down onto her flawless skin and left marks. The fact Hadrian drove this beautiful pureblood Veela to the edge just brought a bit of a grin on his face when he worked her hard.</p><p>Skillful strokes broke Isabelle's mind when he rammed into her ass. His balls slapped onto Isabelle's ass and left their marks onto her. He ran down her body and made her cum for him one more time.</p><p>Aphrodite gasped when the Dragon threw her into the nearest bookshelf hard. Aphrodite's cheeks glistened and jiggled when Hadrian spanked her. He dominated her ass by groping it. The Dragon spread her hot ass cheeks and with one swift push buried himself balls deep into the divine piece of ass before him.</p><p>The lustful moans of the love goddess filled the room. Hadrian shifted her, and held her up by her legs. Aphrodite's breasts bounced when he fucked her in the ass. Hadrian groped her and milked her tits to send her spasming back and forth for his cock. Hadrian sucked on those delicious melons while he fucked her in the ass.</p><p>Even a pureblood Veela like Isabelle, could be struck speechless. Hadrian used the goddess of love as his own personal sex toy and destroyed her anus with as many deep pumps as possible. Hadrian sucked and drank the milk from her nipples. This only made Hadrian's cock swell harder as he used it as a battering ram to destroy Aphrodite's ass.</p><p>The love goddess closed her eyes and enjoyed Hadrian's mighty prick buried inside of her. His pussy destroyer worked just as well on asses as well. Hadrian pulled back in her hair and rammed down into her.</p><p>"After you, my divine lady."</p><p>Aphrodite squeezed Hadrian's organ between her cheeks and came all over his fingers. Hadrian allowed her nectar to spray all over his fingers when he edged into her. His big cock and fat balls slapped her ass and left marks all over Aphrodite's rear end. He leaned closer towards her and emptied his balls down into her ass.</p><p>The Dragon's rapid fire orgasm dumped his seed into the anus of the love goddess from behind. He worked into her and played with her tits until both wrapped up this orgasm. Aphrodite's ass had been completely stuffed with Hadrian's cum. The thick seed spilled out of her back hole all the way to the floor with each finishing push into her.</p><p>Hadrian pulled all the way out of Aphrodite and snapped his fingers.</p><p>"Clean up your goddess."</p><p>Like an eager pet, Isabelle walked on her hands and knees over to Aphrodite. She rose up and put her mouth on Aphrodite's ass to suck the cum out of.</p><p>Then, with a big wide smile, Isabelle crawled over to Hadrian and did her duty in worshipping his cock. Hadrian grabbed onto the back of her hair and ensured that she would lick his cock clean.</p><p>After Isabelle finished, Hadrian thought of ways to get it dirty all over again. And he had many ideas on how to make that happen.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Weiss Schnee(RWBY)/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Very early morning, Hadrian entered Lena's private office. The very instant Hadrian entered, Weiss popped up behind him. She looked around and whistled.</p><p>"Desk isn't nearly as nice as yours," Weiss said. "Pretty good couch. And I'm sure she has a bed fit back here somewhere."</p><p>"Behind that bookshelf," Hadrian said. "But, I'm sure the desk will be perfect for what we're doing."</p><p>Hadrian carefully levitated all of Lena's items off of her desk and put them out of the wait. He finished just as Weiss hiked her skirt up and pulled her panties to the side to show her pussy to Hadrian. The Dragon climbed on top of Weiss and started to rub the pussy of the young Schnee heiress while he kissed her. Weiss drove her tongue into Hadrian's mouth.</p><p>Business meeting later this morning, but what was business without a little bit of pleasure? And Winter would be meeting with Lena about a potential contract. Weiss actually beating her sister in being prompt and on time caused a small amount of pleasure to gush through her. Right as Hadrian's fingers did.</p><p>Hadrian undid the first few buttons of Weiss's top and released her perky breasts to the wild. The Snow Angel underneath him writhed and melted when Hadrian touched her all over. His fingers dipped into Weiss's hot slit and worked her over to guide his fingers deep inside of her.</p><p>The second Hadrian was out of his pants, Weiss lined herself up for his cock. The Dragon did not wait and he shoved his throbbing hard organ down into Weiss to make her clutch around his manhood.</p><p>"Yes!" Weiss cried out. "YES"</p><p>The horny heiress clung onto her lover when he pushed down into her. His big balls slapped against her thighs the further he pushed into her. Weiss held onto him tightly and guided Hadrian's prominent manhood inside of her. He pushed down into her and rode her a little bit more. Weiss wrapped tightly around Hadrian and moaned aggressively in his ear when he fucked her tightly. He held Weiss and hammered her vigorously.</p><p>The Dragon kissed his snow angel down across the neck and made her cling on. Hadrian pushed down into her and caused her insides to ripple when he pushed down. Weiss thrust her hips up and met Hadrian the deeper he rammed into her tight pussy from above. Weiss clung onto him, gasping when he filled her up with as many thrusts as possible. Hadrian pinned her down and kept stuffing her until she came hard all over him.</p><p>Weiss clung onto her lover's long throbbing organ when he pounded her deep. He left marks all over her fair skin when driving into her deep and hard. The Dragon pulled her up and stuffed Weiss until she exploded.</p><p>The door opened, and Lena and Winter came in. Winter casually walked over the edge of the desk and leaned down towards her sister.</p><p>"You couldn't wait?"</p><p>"Could you?"</p><p>Well, Winter thought Weiss had a pretty good point overall. She moved over and gave Hadrian a long kiss, like a woman who had been stranded out in the desert and in desperate need of a long, refreshing drink. Hadrian provided her this attention, pushing his tongue all the way into her mouth.</p><p>The Dragon's able hands stripped Winter to her underwear and put her on top of Lena's desk. Winter slid between her sister's legs and kissed down to her thighs. While Lena moved behind Harry and planted kisses down against his ear and stroked his chest.</p><p>"I always am able to handle business better after being handled," Lena said. "Let's see if these two are the same way."</p><p>"Don't worry, they are."</p><p>Harry entered Winter's hungry pussy from behind, very slowly driving his manhood down into her gripping pussy. Harry pulled back and pushed down into Winter's hot core. Her inner walls squeezed down tight on him as he entered and exited her with rapid fire thrusts. His balls slapped her thighs when he edged a little bit closer into her and then pulled out of her with a big plunge.</p><p>Lena situated herself on Weiss's face. She stripped off her clothes slowly while riding Weiss's face. Lena wore nothing but a pair of sheer black stockings and that made her look extremely sexy in Hadrian's opinion. Hadrian guided himself all the way down into Winter and pushed her to the brink. Winter squeezed Hadrian's length the further it buried inside of her super hungry pussy.</p><p>"Cum," Hadrian whispered in Winter's ear. "Cum for me."</p><p>Winter did and made her sister climax as well. Hadrian pulled Winter over and wrapped his arms around her. The two kissed with Hadrian tasting Weiss's juices dripping off of Winter's mouth. The Dragon's skilled thrusts drove him a little bit further into the hungry snatch of Winter Schnee. She tightened around him and released his prick.</p><p>Lena took a taste of Weiss's hot slit. It oozes juices and Lena worked her way deep in deep to get a better taste. She pulled back and edged all the way in, slurping Weiss's slit as it oozed all over the place. Weiss threw her hips back from Lena going all the way down on her and making her climax extremely hard.</p><p>Hadrian watched two of his lovers indulge each other in a sixty-nine position. The Luthor and Schnee heiresses raced to see who would be the one to get the other to climax first. Hadrian, in the meantime, pushed his engorged prick all the way into Winter's wet snatch and let her milk it from behind.</p><p>"Going to cum for me, aren't you?"</p><p>Winter closed her eyes. The Dragon gave her a huge series of thrusts which brought him deeper inside of her. Winter begged for him to fuck her harder. The Dragon pulled her back by the hair and slammed her deep into Lena's desk before she lost it.</p><p>Hadrian allowed himself to ride Winter's clutching cunt to a finish. She milked him hard with each spurt of juice. Hadrian edged down into Winter and crammed her as full of his cock as he could manage. He used Winter Schnee's body as his cock sleeve and finished her off.</p><p>The moment Lena finished, she eyed Hadrian. Lena pulled a dildo out of her desk and edged it into Weiss. Then she went to lick Winter. And finally, she opened up her legs, prepared and ready to take Hadrian as far as possible. Hadrian grabbed Lena and slid down into her from behind.</p><p>The trio of beautiful women reached their apex. Hadrian leaned deep into Lena and buried inside of Lena's tight pussy with thrusts driving her wild. Lena made Weiss and Winter climax. All three of these women drew the Dragon's power.</p><p>Hadrian rubbed down Lena's back and stimulated her pleasure centers. He leaned deep and made her tight pussy clamp around him. Hadrian kissed, licked, and made her cry in pleasure. Hadrian leaned deep and pulled Lena away to give her a kiss.</p><p>The Dragon pulled the Luthor heiress into his arms. Their eyes met, and Hadrian guided himself inside of Lena. He held her legs up into the air and smashed down into her. Lena's inner walls rippled the deeper Hadrian pushed into her. His fingers flicked against her nipples and sent Lena's hips spasming up and down until she guided Hadrian all the way into her.</p><p>"Keep doing it," Lena gasped. "Please."</p><p>Hadrian magically copied the dildo she had so she could ram the set into the pussies of both Schnee sisters. Winter currently had her sister's head cradled against her breasts. Weiss sucked hard and sent Winter's hips blasting up to meet what Weiss was doing to her. Weiss met both her sister's pussy and Lena's toy.</p><p>The Dragon channeled his own power through the dildos. He soaked in the orgasms which hit their apex. Along with Lena wrapping herself around his prick when he plunged into her. He had her in his arms, closer and closer. All three of these women closed in on their finish.</p><p>Hadrian wanted to hold out. He motioned for Lena to pull out of Weiss for a second. She did and Hadrian flashed behind Weiss and pressed her into the side of the desk. Hadrian rode Weiss Schnee as she hung over the desk, drooling and scratching up the finish. Hadrian pinned down Weiss and planted a few kisses behind her ear and he slowly rode her to another fast finish.</p><p>She came, hard, tightening aggressively around Hadrian when he pushed himself into her. He disappeared and reappeared, driving his manhood deep inside of her Winter from above.</p><p>Hadrian held her athletic legs up into the air and pumped hard into her body. Winter threw her hips up and met Hadrian's incoming thrusts. He leaned down inside of her and made her stretch and tighten around his tool when he pumped into her. Winter held Hadrian between her legs.</p><p>Winter begged to have Hadrian finish inside of her. Hadrian almost gave it to her, ramming into her. However, Winter went completely numb after the latest orgasm and crushed her walls against Hadrian's tool. She allowed it to plunge all the way inside of her and made her finish.</p><p>"Unfinished business."</p><p>Lena climbed onto Hadrian's prick and rode him. The intent to ride his cock and drain his balls obvious. Hadrian wrapped his arms around Lena and guided her up and down. Lena's wet walls contracted around Hadrian and then released him, her juices oozing all the way down his pole. Hadrian guided himself a little bit deeper inside of Lena and made her climax all over him.</p><p>A small tilt of her head back sent Lena over the tipping point. She saw stars when coming. And she knew it was Hadrian's turn. She flexed around his cock.</p><p>The pleasure of getting to finish inside of Lena Luthor's wet, hungry pussy followed seconds later. Hadrian guided himself into her, emptying blast after blast from his thick balls into her body until she was satisfied.</p><p>The Dragon wrapped this up with Lena, pulling away from her. The cum dripped from her pussy. Weiss and Winter recovered and crawled on top of Hadrian to run their wet tongues down his cock. Some sisterly bonding over his cock was what the doctor ordered for this situation and Hadrian was not about to deny either Winter or Weiss their fun. Winter deepthroated him and Weiss sucked his balls.</p><p>Hadrian reclined back and prepared to wait out what they would do next. Judging by the lustful look in their eyes, they had devious intentions in mind.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Weiss Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash), Astoria Greengrass, Selene(Underworld), Akeno Himejima(High School DxD); Neopolitan(RWBY),Grayfia Lucifuge(High School Dxd), Wanda Maximoff(Marvel Comics)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Astra Logue(LOT)/Astoria;Caitlin Snow(Flash)+Winter Schnee(RWBY); Rias Gremory(HS DxD)/Akeno Himejima/Selene(Underworld); Nora Darhk(LOT)+Lisa Snart(Flash)+Joss Jackam(Flash); Bellatrix/Narcissa/Andromeda; Emma Frost(X-Men)/Willow Schnee(RWBY)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Fifteen(Hadrian/Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow)/Astoria Greengrass; Hadrian+Caitlin Snow(Killer Frost from Flash)+Winter Schnee(RWBY); Hadrian/Rias Gremory(High School DxD)/Akeno Himejima/Selene(Underworld); Hadrian+Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow)+Lisa Snart/Golden Glider(Flash)+Joss Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash); Hadrian/Bellatrix Black/Narcissa Black-Malfoy/Andromeda Black-Tonks; Hadrian/Emma Frost(X-Men)/Willow Schnee(RWBY))</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow)/Astoria Greengrass</strong>
</p><hr/><p>A loud suck caused Hadrian to wake up. Astra Logue introduced her arrival by pushing her hot lips down Hadrian's pole and lavishing it with her salvia. Hadrian pinned down the back of her head and guided his organ down her throat, to face fuck the beautiful magic user. Astra leaned in and pulled back to use her tongue to worship his cock.</p><p>"Way too long."</p><p>"I get that a lot."</p><p>Hadrian put his hand on the back of Astra's head and sent a pulse of pleasure through her body. The Dragon pumped Astra's hot mouth all the way down his engorged organ and made her suck on him extremely hard and loudly. Her bobbing only increased the deeper she took his cock into her mouth. The intense glint in her eyes showed that Astra wanted one thing, needed one thing. She craved the cum stored in Hadrian's balls and would stop at nothing to get it. She leaned in and inhaled his huge prick with her mouth.</p><p>"Good, I'm glad you're here too," Hadrian said. "That's it, make me cum in your mouth."</p><p>Astra bobbed her mouth up and down Hadrian's prick to repeatedly inhale his manhood. The Dragon settled his fingers into the back of Astra's head and dug his fingers into her scalp. Astra moaned repeatedly with Hadrian filling her up. The Dragon kept pumping his way into her and she could feel the pleasure churning from his balls. The taste of his cum spurred her on and Hadrian's loud grunting followed.</p><p>The first taste of cum rocked Astra. More tastes fired, with Hadrian burying all of his seed deep into Astra's mouth. Like a goddess, she swallowed his cock, and inhaled his cum, all the way from the tip down to the base. Hadrian edged into her mouth and finished dumping his load to allow her to taste him.</p><p>The perfect man brought a smile to Astra's face. And she turned, where a smiling Astoria walked out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Astoria dropped the towel down to the ground and Astra moved over. The dark-skinned beauty kissed the wicked blonde on the tongue. Their eyes locked onto Hadrian, as if daring him to make another move.</p><p>Challenge accepted, from Hadrian throwing both of these beauties down onto the bed. Hadrian rammed his fingers into their wet cunts from behind. They tightened around him with his fingers filling them up from behind. Astra and Astoria tightened their tight slits around his fingers as they moaned.</p><p>"Let's see both of you cum."</p><p>"Yes, Daddy!" Astoria moaned. "Really make my cunny all nice and wet. Mmm, that's it!"</p><p>Hadrian gave Astoria everything she wanted and bottled his fingers into her. He switched to licking her out while Astra shoved her pussy down onto Astoria's face. Astoria's skilled tongue wiggled around and made Astra lean back, nipples hardening with pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon skillfully put the tip of his cock against Astoria's wet slit. She gushed for him as he entered her. Astoria squeezed him hard as possible, with the Dragon's skilled fingers moving back and forth and making Astoria explode for him. His thrusts got deeper and deeper.</p><p>Astra's eyes faded over with lust. She wanted a piece of that cock, and she was not picky where he stuck it. All she wanted was Hadrian to pin her down and ram his cock into her. Astra leaked her juices all over Astoria's face. The naughty witch kissed and licked her slit until it was overflowing with pleasure. Astoria grew more flushed the deeper she edged down onto her.</p><p>"F-fuck!" Astra cried.</p><p>Hadrian smiled and matched Astoria's gaze. He pinned down Astoria and slam fucked her pussy as hard as he could go. Her insides clamped down onto him and released him. Hadrian pushed down into Astoria and made sure their eyes were locked onto each other. Hadrian knew precisely the right strokes to make and the best way to drive Astoria completely to the edge.</p><p>He summoned Astra over and teased the wicked magic user's body. Hadrian kissed all over Astra. His pet squirmed and gushed while Hadrian finished up things with Astoria.</p><p>"It's time."</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Astoria, getting a small whine in protest. He lined up his big cock for Astra and slammed it into her body. Hadrian's massive pussy breaker stretched her. Astra tightened around him and tried to milk him. Hadrian leaned back into her and kissed her nipples. Astra quivered and shook the faster Hadrian pounded her deeply into the bed. She could hardly hold on before Hadrian drove down into her pussy from above.</p><p>Astra squeezed Hadrian, tighter than before. The warm soft velvety center squeezed Hadrian with each burying thrust. Her silky smooth pussy gripped him.</p><p>"Closer. Close."</p><p>Hadrian turned Astra's body and buried her down onto the bed. He leaned back and touched and caressed every inch of her body. He slid into her, prone boning thrusts drove Hadrian all the way into her. He inhaled Astra's sweet scent. Just as beautiful and willing for him in this timeline, as any other.</p><p>Astra clutched onto the edge of the bed while Astoria kissed her. Their tongues tangled together with Hadrian's pumping reaching a fever pitch. She would have loved nothing better than to have those balls batting down on her all the way to the edge.</p><p>"Cum."</p><p>Both Astoria and Astra did at the same time. Hadrian switched his attention from Astra and danced his fingers down Astoria's body. His fingers did the walking and zeroed in on her clit. Astoria mewled from Hadrian's attentions hitting her at all of the right points. She wiggled and oozed from Hadrian finishing up with her.</p><p>"Get ready."</p><p>Astoria spread her legs, ready and willing to get that cock stuffed her. Hadrian climbed on top of her and slam-fucked Astoria's hungry body. Her insides milked around Hadrian. She had been determined to get that cum. Every time Hadrian pushed into her, she was closer and closer to breaking down. She closed her walls around him to milk him. Hadrian touched her legs and moved down to pound her body. Astoria slid her walls around him and very hungrily moaned when his prick rammed into her body.</p><p>Astra felt the imprint of a cock against her. A tease, without Hadrian going all the way in. Oh, she wanted more. Astoria squeezed Hadrian's length and pushed down into her. The deeper his powerful cock plunged, the more Astra could feel the backwash of what was happening. She wanted the real thing.</p><p>A brief sense of what Astoria was feeling hit Hadrian, and also what Astra was feeling. The sensation of two hot, wet pussy gripping him at once drove Hadrian all the way down into them both. Hadrian leaned down hard and pushed into Astoria. Astoria came hard for Hadrian, pussy juices oozing all over the place when she finished.</p><p>"Yes!" Astoria cried out for him. "YES, DADDY! HARDER!"</p><p>Hadrian finished riding Astoria's wet snatch to a finish, and no sooner did he pull out, Astra drove down onto him. Her long legs snaked around his body and her hot wet pussy guided itself down onto the tip of his cock to push it into her. Astra leaned down, and cried out in pleasure when he filled her up from above. Hadrian's fingers gripped Astra and pulled her all the way down to fill up her hot pussy with multiple deep thrusts.</p><p>The Dragon's mighty prick rammed all the way down into Astra and filled up her love tunnel with repeated thrusts. His fingers worked down onto her. Astra bit down on her lip and kept impaling down onto the cock of her lover. Hadrian pulled up and grabbed Astra by the chin and kissed her ravenously.</p><p>"Fill me, Daddy," Astra breathed in his ear. "Fill that naughty cunt up with your seed."</p><p>One more push and Hadrian erupted inside of Astra. Astra tightened down around him and squeezed Hadrian to finish milking his seed into her. Spurt by spurt, his seed erupted into her until she squeezed his cock all the way to a fantastic finish.</p><p>The moment Astra finished riding him, she ensured all of the cum had been spilled into her body. And she caught Astoria's eye.</p><p>Cream pie in a nice chocolate wrapping, Astoria's favorite. She dove down and inhaled the combined collection of juices from Astra's overheated cunt. All while Hadrian guided his hands down and touched Astoria to prepare to enter her and kick the games up to a new level.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Caitlin Snow(Killer Frost from Flash)+Winter Schnee(RWBY)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Winter Schnee closed her eyes as a pair of strong hands ran down her body when she laid face down on the bed. The hands ran over her body and the lips pleasured her at another level. The skilled kisses brought Winter closer and closer to mentally breaking when he worked down behind her ear, kissing and licking her to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"Thanks for giving us a hand," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Any time," Winter breathed out heavily.</p><p>Hadrian squeezed the ass of the athletic women and buried face down between her thighs to eat her out. The skilled sorcerer could not help and enjoy this skilled woman. Her fingers curled around the edge of the bed and she repeatedly shook when Hadrian licked her back and forth, driving her completely to the breaking point.</p><p>Winter enjoyed it as well. His tongue was second to none and made her insides just liquify with lust. The Dragon edged down into her and kissed her hot slit to make her gush all over. The honey oozing out of her pussy made the Dragon smile when he edged all the down into her pussy and hit the spots where he wanted to hit.</p><p>Hadrian came up and rolled Winter over. The worshipping kisses started from her lips and edged down her body. And then a pair of soft hands started to stroke Hadrian from behind. One of the hands gripped down his cock.</p><p>Caitlin Snow joined them. The only conflict in Caitlin's mind would be whether she would worship Hadrian or Winter. Those kisses alternated between their bodies. Eventually, Caitlin latched onto Winter's lips and the two made out with each other.</p><p>The sexy scientist kissed all over Winter's body. Her breasts ached when Caitlin leaned down. Caitlin paid them all the attention they needed, kissing and sucking on those nipples. And Hadrian reached in behind Caitlin and buried his tongue into her.</p><p>After a couple of minutes of pussy munching, Hadrian came up. He lined up with Winter's lips to share a kiss with her. The older Schnee sister enjoyed the feeling of Hadrian's tongue buried into her mouth. Winter and Hadrian made out with each other with a hot makeout session.</p><p>Winter could not help and think of one thing on her mind.</p><p>"Tastes like ice cream."</p><p>"Get some more from the source then."</p><p>Winter did not hesitate to scramble between Caitlin's legs and lick her snatch. The heated moans which came from the lovely Doctor Snow spurred Winter on. Almost as much as Hadrian's skilled hands working down between her legs and guiding the tip of his cock into her.</p><p>"Get a little bit deeper," Caitlin purred in Winter's ear. "That's it, baby."</p><p>Winter accepted the cock of the powerful wizard behind her while going down onto the pussy of the stunningly hot meta. She went down on the pussy and got a cock made of ice rammed down her throat. Despite the fact this was a surprising addition, Winter went down it.</p><p>Hadrian made Winter deep throat the cock while driving all the way down into her body from behind. Her insides tightened around him the deeper Hadrian pushed into her. He pulled back and jammed her pussy. Winter tightened down onto his cock and swallowed his cock into her pussy.</p><p>Caitlin, looking more and more like Killer Frost by the second, and sounding quite a bit a lot like her, leaned into Winter's ear.</p><p>"Guess, Winter is coming."</p><p>Winter tightened her hot box around Hadrian's thick tool. A few more deep thrusts buried his member into her, the faster he rode her from behind. Hadrian pulled back onto Winter and kept stuffing his prick into her to make her explode into her. She came extremely hard.</p><p>Hadrian worshipped Winter's fine body and gave it all of the attention she deserved. She sucked his cock into her warm pussy and another climax followed.</p><p>A little break for Winter and Caitlin crawled over. She licked Hadrian's cock and balls, and spent her time savoring the juices. She then leaned in and stuffed her tongue into Winter's tight asshole from behind. Winter tightened her nails down onto the bed and shook, from the depths of where that tongue went. She shook a little bit more from the orgasm hitting her all over.</p><p>"You know what to do."</p><p>Winter dripped in anticipation. The powerful sorcerer behind intended to stick his cock down into her tight ass from behind. Hadrian's thick cock rammed down into Winter and filled her asshole. Winter's eyes bugged out from Hadrian pushing into her and rocking her body, rapidly splitting her in half.</p><p>"Yes, I know what to do," Hadrian said. "And are you ready?"</p><p>Winter pressed her back against Hadrian's chest. Hadrian wrapped his arms around the Specialist and squeezed her tits hard. Those fingers dug into her tit flesh and sent Winter over the breaking point, with another orgasm. Hadrian kept pumping his way into her, burying his prick into her anus from behind. Winter let out another hungry moan.</p><p>"Now, I am."</p><p>Another ice cock, almost as big and thick as Hadrian, had been grown by Caitlin. Caitlin climbed on top and edged her icy cock down into Winter's pussy and made her cry as she helped Hadrian in double stuffing Winter.</p><p>"SHIT!"</p><p>"Oh, such language coming out of her mouth," Hadrian said.</p><p>Caitlin and Hadrian worked Winter's breasts while they plunged into her holes. The volume of her moans hit some ear shattering levels. Hadrian pulled back Winter by the hair and used it for leverage to bury his mighty cock into her ass. Winter closed down onto him and repeatedly milked him. Her anal walls collapsed down onto him with each push. Caitlin edged into her.</p><p>"Makes me melt," Caitlin said. "Are you close to popping, babe?"</p><p>"After you," Hadrian said.</p><p>Hadrian toyed with the chests of these sexy women. Their moans were just too much. Caitiln leaned down and sucked on Winter's breasts, with lust in her eyes. And then Winter returned the favor, and sucked on Caitlin's nipple until her jaw was sore. And things were pushed a little bit more.</p><p>The coser Hadrian edged to an orgasm, the more Winter's tight rear end squeezed him. Hadrian rode her, as fast as Caitlin rode her from the other end. The orgasms of both of these women were at hand. Hadrian finished his ride into Winter's perfect, fuckable ass before his balls tightened.</p><p>Hadrian pushed into Winter and buried his gift down into the anal tunnel of Winter. Winter tightened around him and edged as much cum as she could out of his balls. Hadrian held out and rode her to reduce her into a dripping, quivering mess.</p><p>The very second Hadrian pulled out of Winter, Caitlin pounced upon him. She was not done with Hadrian, which suited him fine. She went down onto his cock with her mouth and sucked him good and hard.</p><p>Then, Caitlin turned and spread her ass cheeks for Hadrian. Hadrian tongued her perfect asshole to get Caitlin good and wet. Caitlin Snow looked divine and fuckable while Hadrian edged closer towards her.</p><p>Caitlin dug in to enjoy the creamy treat oozing from between Winter's ass cheeks. Hadrian put the tip of his cock against Caitlin's back entrance and slammed down into her from behind. Inch by inch, Hadrian's impressive length buried into Caitlin from behind and rocked her.</p><p>"Don't stop!" Caitlin begged for him.</p><p>"Never will," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Well, this would be heating up for you, wouldn't it," Hadrian said.</p><p>"OOH, FUCK!"</p><p>The windows iced up from Caitlin's obvious arousal. Hadrian picked up the pace and kept jamming his thick organ down into her rear passageway. She clamped down onto Hadrian and repeatedly milked him when he edged into her. Hadrian pulled back and rammed down into her to take her to the breaking point. Hadrian slapped his hand against her rear and caused red marks to appear on her ass.</p><p>The skilled fingers of the Dragon brushed against the clits of both of these women and set them ablaze with pleasure. Hadrian worked back and forth, thrusting getting deeper when he alternated from one delicious ass, to the other. His hands enveloped their tight rears and spanked them hard in turn.</p><p>"Harder, oh fucking harder! Fuck me like you own me!"</p><p>"I do," Hadrian said. "You know it."</p><p>Caitlin could feel Hadrian's big fat balls against her. It made her leak all over the place. Winter turned to return the favor and eat out Caitlin. The combined sensations made Caitlin content. Her tongue hung out of her mouth from what Hadrian was doing for her.</p><p>"You've earned this one. I won't even make you beg."</p><p>"GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY!"</p><p>"Okay, maybe a little"</p><p>One more bottoming thrust sent Hadrian balls deep into Caitlin's clutching asshole. Hadrian claimed every inch of Caitlin prior to erupting inside of her. His payload released into Caitlin's ass. He buried into her ass and smiled while it gaped with cum being poured into it. Hadrian dug his nails into Caitlin and pulled her back giving her a kiss.</p><p>Caitlin collapsed like a puppet having it's strings cut on the bed. The Dragon extracted himself from Caitlin and turned to Winter, who flashed him a smile.</p><p>Both women edged closer to Hadrian and proceeded to lavish his member with their hot lips and extremely able tongues. It would only be a matter of time before another round of love kicked up with this trio.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Rias Gremory(High School DxD)/Akeno Himejima/Selene(Underworld)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Sit back, relax, you've earned it."</p><p>Selene leaned closer to Hadrian, the black dress fit her body in all of the right places and looked rather snug and fit on her. The gorgeous Death Dealer leaned closer towards Hadrian and kissed him a couple of times. She swayed to the music in the back room of the Golden Opportunity club.</p><p>Off to the other side, Akeno and Rias fed cherries to each other, very shameless in their affection towards each other. And the feeding got more erotic, when Akeno popped the cherry into her mouth and very lightly sucked on it, with a gasp of pleasure hitting her. Her tongue danced repeatedly against the cherry and allowed it to pop into her mouth.</p><p>Selene slowly hiked up the dress and showed her panties. A stocking clad foot rose up and pushed onto Hadrian's crotch. She rubbed Hadrian while removing his clothes bit by bit. Selene had his cock out of his pants and her toes wrapped around it. Selene edged a bit further and ground her toes against his cock to make him throb.</p><p>"Damn, you really know how to hit all of the right notes," Hadrian said. "Your feet are so fucking gorgeous."</p><p>Selene pressed Hadrian's rod between her feet and stroked it up and down. The Dragon's skilled fingers rushed down her hot legs and kept playing with her. His fingers slipped against her and pulled the stocking off to get a good look at her bare foot. Selene edged down his prick and stroked him repeatedly. She teased him while also pulling a breast out of her shirt.</p><p>Akeno moved in and put some whip cream on Selene's face. Rias smacked her lips and dipped the cherry inside of the cream. She fed the cherry to Akeno who swallowed it. Akeno offered a cherry to Rias in return and fed it back. Their mouths edged repeatedly down on each other, kissing and sucking the cherry between each other.</p><p>Selene decided to stop the stroking and turn to kiss the two gorgeous devils on either side. Rias's tongue danced into Selene's mouth, while Akeno moved over. Her extremely short skirt hiked up and revealed her lack of panties to Hadrian.</p><p>Hadrian, throbbing hard and ready, stuck his manhood down into Akeno's wet pussy from behind.</p><p>Akeno closed her eyes, finally, Hadrian stuck his cock into her. She missed this feeling, of his manhood spiking into her from behind. Hadrian leaned down into Akeno and squeezed her breasts and then wrapped a hand around her ass. He edged down into her.</p><p>The fingers of this sorcerer plunged their way into the wet pussies of Rias and Selene. Rias pressed her hips up and down.</p><p>"Please, do me when she explodes for you!" Rias yelled.</p><p>"No, this was my idea. I get to ride him like a stallion next!"</p><p>Selene threw Rias down onto the ground and ripped off her dress. Rias cried out when Selene attacked her breasts. The groping of her tits brought Rias's hips up all the way and Selene worked her.</p><p>"Behave, ladies, there's more than enough to go around," Hadrian said. "Trust me."</p><p>Hadrian bottomed out into Akeno and made her pussy split around his cock. The Dragon pushed his fingers down her body and made her cry out for pleasure. The faster her rammed into Akeno from behind, the more her hungry pussy walls grabbed him.</p><p>The touches of this talented wizard brought Akeno closer and closer to the breaking point. His cock rammed down into her pussy and made her scream out in pleasure when he finished riding her from behind.</p><p>Selene sped over, took Hadrian's cock into her mouth and proceeded to suck on it. Her eyes locked onto Hadrian when edging his member into her mouth. She tasted the juices of that naughty devil. Hadrian reached in and rammed his way into Selene's mouth.</p><p>The beautiful Death Dealer left a ring of salvia, from the tip of Hadrian's cock, all the way trickling down. She climbed on top of him one more time. Hadrian felt up Selene's legs and her beautiful body. She leaned in and kissed him on the ear.</p><p>"Ready to finish what we started?" she purred in his ear. "One inch at a time."</p><p>Hadrian was ready for it. He guided his prick down into Selene's love tunnel and filled her up. His thick manhood drove down into her pussy, cramming it inside of her. Selene made her cry out in pleasure and sent her over the tipping point with lust burning through her body.</p><p>Rias frowned and decided she would have some fun with Akeno while she waited. She dumped the remaining cream all over Akeno's sweaty body. Very slowly, Rias licked her tongue down it and made Akeno just lose it for her. The heat increased through her body with Rias licking her until she lost it completely.</p><p>"Damn!" Akeno moaned. "You do that! You keep doing that!"</p><p>Selene felt a tingle through her body. She smiled and looked at Rias, naughty as ever, and feasting upon Akeno's body. As much as this sight pleased Selene, she had to focus. She pushed down onto Hadrian and filled up her cunt with his prick. She leaned down onto him.</p><p>Hadrian put his hands on her back and guided Selene down onto him. Her inner walls tightened around him and she exploded, to send a rush of pleasure down her body. Selene squeezed him tight and released his pole, reaching a fever pitch in her orgasm. She came undone from Hadrian's thrusts going deep inside of her body.</p><p>"Perfect," Hadrian said.</p><p>Selene dug her nails into Hadrian's chest and pushed down. She thought so. Hadrian turned her over and rocked her onto the couch. Selene dug her nails into her lovers back when he pushed into her.</p><p>The sweet scent of sexy Selene spurred on the Dragon. He edged his manhood into her, and pushed a little bit further into her. Her hungry canal squeezed him hard and edged Hadrian a bit further into her. Hadrian pushed in and pulled out with his balls dancing against her thighs.</p><p>"Go ahead. Let it go. You know we'll have more fun later."</p><p>Selene's tight canal squeezed around Hadrian's member as a parting gift. Hadrian mentally counted down in his head the second which Rias would dive onto his cock.</p><p>Barely to three, when, right on cue, Rias Gremory dove herself down onto Hadrian's prick and swallowed it. The juices of the death deal sent Rias into frantic overdrive, sucking and pleasuring his length. Hadrian balanced his fingers onto the back of her head and guided his length down her throat. He edged further and face fucked her.</p><p>"Never could wait to jump on my cock. Patience."</p><p>Hadrian bent Rias over and spanked her. She succumbed to his touch. Hadrian edged himself into her, the tip of his cock pointed towards her hot tunnel. Hadrian pushed down into her and filled Rias up with a pussy breaking force. He leaned into her and thrust into her as hard as possible.</p><p>The Dragon threaded his fingers in Rias's hair and pushed into her. Her insides clamped down onto him and made him drive into her. He kept pumping into her and sending her pussy around him with a tightening push. Hadrian leaned down and sucked on her ear.</p><p>"More!"</p><p>"Oh, you always want more," Hadrian said. "You greedy little slut!"</p><p>Rias tightened at the dirty talk and pushed Hadrian's prick into her. Hadrian filled up her pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian lined his fingers against her, and made her cry out. He groped her tit.</p><p>Akeno and Selene both eyed him. Hadrian reached over to finger bang both of them. And they helped him grope Rias's fuckable body. His balls swung back and forth and hit her on her pussy.</p><p>"I told you I want more," Selene breathed. "Oh, put her to sleep and come fuck me until I can barely think."</p><p>"Enticing," Hadrian groaned while he bottomed out inside of Rias and could feel her tight pussy wrap around him.</p><p>Rias tightened, endlessly wrapping her walls around Hadrian. Hadrian edged a bit further into her and made her hot pussy clamp down onto him. His fingers grasped her and pumped into her from behind. He leaned a bit deeper into her and finished her off with another orgasm.</p><p>Almost on cue, Akeno dove onto Hadrian's cock and sucked it completely dry. Those hot lips bounced up and down and slurped Hadrian until he was hard as hell and buried into her throat.</p><p>Selene teased the underside of Hadrian's balls with her toes. Hadrian ripped himself from Akeno and shoved Selene onto the bed. Her legs and feet were at prime access for him while he fucked her. Hadrian licked and slurped those body parts while he pounded her.</p><p>The Incubus and the Vampire exchanged strokes. Hadrian rammed deeper into her. He licked the bottom of Selene's feet and that was a weak spot for her. She oozed around his hard pole as he rammed it into her. Hadrian pressed down into her and worked into her.</p><p>The sexy brunette closed her pussy walls around Hadrian's cock. It filled her up so nicely, and she knew nothing could feel better inside of her. Hadrian pressed his hands down onto her tits and squeezed them while also kissing every inch of her tanned skin. The Dragon pumped down into her and could feel his balls sizing up with pleasure. Endless desire rocked him as he edged into her.</p><p>"Closer," Hadrian groaned. "I'm about ready to let you have it."</p><p>The shared orgasm of all three women set the stage for what Hadrian was going to do. Hadrian buried inside Selene's wet, hot cunt with one more push. She ensnared him like a vice and allowed his seed to blast inside of her. Selene grabbed him and milked his cock, with her tight pussy draining his balls.</p><p>Selene wrapped around Hadrian and pressed her walls around him. She ensured every last drop erupted inside of her body until Hadrian finished up inside of her.</p><p>As on cue, Rias and Akeno moved over, more than ready to lick the bowl clean. Or Selene's cunt. Hadrian edged his fingers into both of them while they took turns sucking the cum out of Selene's pussy.</p><p>"The gift which keeps on giving," Rias gasped.</p><p>Akeno got introduced to Hadrian's cock in her pussy one more time and she could hardly wait to feel it buried all the way inside of her. Hadrian matched her lust with strokes, which brought her to the breaking point.</p><p>Rias would have her moment. For now she buried tongue first into Selene's sopping wet folds and sucked the cum out, with her pussy hungering for contact in just a blink of an eye.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow)+Lisa Snart/Golden Glider(Flash)+Joss Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"You should know...if you're in my club, you're not leaving until I get a piece of you."</p><p>Hadrian smiled when he pinned the lovely form of Lisa Snart against the wall. He slowly unbuttoned the top of the gorgeous club owner/part time rogue and kissed her all over. The Dragon worked up and down to make her mewl before him. He kissed over her neck and made Lisa cry out in pleasure when he guided his thick finger into her wet pussy and buried it deep into her slit.</p><p>"Did you really think I was leaving Central City without saying goodbye?"</p><p>No, Lisa figured not. And she knew Hadrian would be back, or she would have an opening when she could come to him. But, a draught away from the Dragon King, no matter how long, made Lisa agitated. The Dragon put the tip of his cock against Lisa's wet slit and drove it into her. She swallowed his length, inch by inch until it was all the way inside of her. Hadrian squeezed her breasts.</p><p>"No, and it's time for me to send you out in style," Lisa said.</p><p>"And don't forget us."</p><p>Joss stepped into the ring, the Weather Witch running her hands all over her body. And Nora turned up into the room behind her and wrapped her arms around Joss. The two exchanged a kiss. Hadrian smiled, these three women had their legacies, very checkered. However, they would join the Dragon quite nicely.</p><p>Hadrian pressed his fingers down against Lisa's nipple and drew waves of pleasure from her. Hadrian leaned deep into Joss and pushed his prick down into her love tunnel. She swallowed Hadrian's length, gasping and squirming when he pushed into her. Hadrian edged his mouth down onto her nipple and sucked on it hard. Lisa tightened her hand around the back of his head.</p><p>Nora put Joss on the desk and climbed on top of her. Some magical restraints kept Joss pinned down. Nora climbed atop of the desk and multiple kisses set Joss's loins on fire. Her pants came down ,followed by her panties. Nora showed Hadrian was not the only one who had a magical tongue.</p><p>Lisa thought she might be missing out on some fun, on her own desk. She tightened her grip around Hadrian and allowed him deep inside of her. His fingers squeezed her body all over and sent Lisa to the breaking point. Hadrian kissed her neck and allowed her to cum.</p><p>"Off with a bang. Several if we could arrange it," Hadrian said. "But, first it's your turn. Cum for me, Ms. Snart."</p><p>Lisa tightened her walls around Hadrian and clutched him, with her walls wrapped tight around him. Hadrian filled Lisa, the speed of his thrusts buried inside of her. He folded his hands onto her chest and squeezed her tits while he pumped her. Lisa held him in tight and allowed Hadrian to ride her to a very intense orgasm.</p><p>The Dragon extracted his manhood from Lisa and climbed behind Nora. Nora's hot slit oozed for Hadrian when he edged into her from behind. The Dragon shoved deep into Nora. The very familiar feel of Nora's insides gripping down onto Hadrian when he filled her.</p><p>"Lovely as usual," Hadrian said. "How are you doing, Nora?"</p><p>Nora flashed him the thumbs up as she had been busy indulging in Joss's sweet nectar. Lisa joined the fun and drove down onto the face of her fellow rogue. Hadrian smiled and started the channeling of orgasmic pleasure down Lisa's body. It traveled down and hit Joss and ended up hitting Lisa.</p><p>The trio of beauties climaxed with each other. Hadrian's fingers slipped down Nora's body and rode her from behind. Her tight pussy clamped down onto him and made her cum over and over again.</p><p>Nora and Lisa slipped away from Joss, and allowed Hadrian to climb on top of her. Joss looked up at Hadrian, with lust in her eyes.</p><p>"Didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you," Hadrian remarked. "Get ready."</p><p>Joss bit down on her lip and nodded, ravenous lust in her eyes. Hadrian reared back and lowered his big throbbing prick inside of her body. She clamped down onto his cock and allowed it all the way into her. Her hands quivered, after Nora let them go.</p><p>Nora dove down into Lisa's cunt and ate her out. Nora's magical tongue poked around her and sent her over the edge. Hadrian sent a spark of magical energy and brought them all over the edge with pleasure.</p><p>"Faster!" Joss moaned. "Oh! Yes! Pin me down and remind me why I'm yourcock sleeve."</p><p>Hadrian rammed his thick cock deeper into Joss's hot pussy. Joss wrapped Hadrian up with her legs. Hadrian kissed and licked her legs and made her cry. Hadrian pushed down into her pussy.</p><p>"Getting hot. You don't need that staff to flood the room."</p><p>"Oh, I just need your staff!"</p><p>Hadrian buried deeper into Joss's orifice and made her cry out in pleasure. Her walls clenched around Hadrian and milked him repeatedly. His balls slapped down Joss's thighs and made her cry out for him.</p><p>Joss, Lisa, and Nora climaxed all at the same time. The Dragon rammed down into Joss and also reached over to finger the tight cunts of both Nora and Lisa to send them to the tipping point with pleasure. Three women, three beautiful legacies, all came at the same time.</p><p>The powerful hands on the Dragon worked Joss, and Lisa, and Nora. They all came unglued for him and came hard.</p><p>The Dragon levitated all three women off of the desk and toyed with them. He lowered Lisa down onto his cock one more time. Lisa clamped down onto Hadrian and pushed down. The Dragon wrapped his arms around Lisa and sucked on her tits to make her cum for him again.</p><p>"Mmm, stuff that tight cunt full with your big, fat cock!" Lisa screamed. "Make me explode all over you."</p><p>Hadrian edged phantom fingers through Nora's pussy and Joss's as well. The cries echoed through the room. Hadrian disappeared from underneath Lisa and jammed his fingers deep into Nora and Joss and made them climax as hard as possible. The Dragon appeared and rammed his fingers down Lisa's throat and pushed down onto Hadrian's prick. Lisa clamped down onto Hadrian's prick and rode her.</p><p>The minute Lisa came unglued, she came around him. Lisa clamped down onto him and milked him extremely hard. He pumped faster and faster into her until she came.</p><p>"I have to taste that."</p><p>Hadrian lowered Nora face first down onto his mouth. The gorgeous brunette sorceress bobbed her mouth up and down. She inhaled his cock with loud popping sounds. She made the lewdest sounds possible when driving Hadrian deeper and deeper into Nora's throat while Joss and Lisa embraced each other.</p><p>Nora rose up and allowed Hadrian to crawl over to Lisa and Joss. He alternated between fucking the tight cores of both of these women when they sucked his cock into their bodies. They competed for the attention and his cock. He edged down into them and made them cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Joss wanted him deep inside of her. He pushed down and worked her pussy. Every time his cock entered her, Joss felt a burst of pleasure. And every time Hadrian pulled out of her, she felt a huge loss. A huge loss, even if it would only be less than a minute before it was back into her.</p><p>The same thing happened to Lisa. She made every single minute and every single stroke count. Hadrian guided his hands down her body and pumped down into her. His balls hit her at the right points and caused her to become unglued. Lisa clamped her walls around his prick and released her juices all over the place.</p><p>"Come here, Nora."</p><p>"About time," Nora said.</p><p>Nora tied both Lisa and Joss to the desk and situated herself onto Hadrian. Hadrian pushed her down and made out with his former godmother. The bond the two shared enhanced the pleasure coursing through their bodies. They knew what the other wanted, before the other could think about it. This led to Hadrian nibbling his way down the side of Nora's neck, kissing and pleasuring her with each tender motion.</p><p>"I need you," Nora said.</p><p>"We're on the same path," Hadrian told her.</p><p>Hadrian leaned into Nora and slid his prick down into her love tunnel. Nora's hot center squeezed Hadrian. He felt her up, pinching her hips and then squeezing his way into her. He leaned down and pumped a little bit further into Nora until he was riding her more aggressively. His balls slapped down onto her thighs and made Nora just overflow with endless lust building through her body.</p><p>The powerful sorcerer gave the two horny rogues a burst of pleasure. Hadrian leaned down towards her.</p><p>"Mmm, I don't know how I got along without you," Nora said. "So big! So good! Keep it up! Keep riding me, baby!"</p><p>The trio of women locked minds and came hard. The combined waves of pleasure increased. Hadrian dragged his fingers down Nora's legs and caused her to lock down onto his cock. Hadrian pushed himself all the way down into Nora and filled her pussy up completely. He could feel her inner walls grab down onto him and milk him furiously. Hadrian leaned down into Nora and kissed and sucked her neck.</p><p>The further Hadrian rammed into Nora, the more her insides grabbed him. She wanted his cum and Hadrian sped up to fuck Nora. He wanted her to earn this one and earn it big time. His balls slapped down onto Nora's thighs and made her climax for him aggressively.</p><p>The Dragon made Nora finish for him, climaxing for his big thick cock. He pulled out and rode Joss for a hot moment, and did the same to Lisa. He switched from woman to woman, riding their hot tight cunts. They wrapped around him and sucked his manhood into their bodies.</p><p>"Now. All three of you!"</p><p>They called for him ,cried for him, longed for Hadrian every step of the way. Hadrian edged down into Lisa and made her climax for him. As much as he would love to give Nora his gift, Lisa begged for it a little more. Lisa leaned all the way in and pushed into her. Lisa tightened around him.</p><p>"Go ahead," Nora said in encouragement. "There's more than enough."</p><p>Hadrian's balls swelled up to their full size and were about ready to pop. He edged into Lisa's tight cunt. He played with every inch of her body and edged her to an orgasm. Joss and Lisa reached their edge, alongside Hadrian and Lisa. All four of them would finish at once.</p><p>Hadrian buried his thick organ into Lisa and pumped his cum into her. The captive rogue smiled the deeper Hadrian pumped his hot seed into her. His balls slapped her a couple more times as he finished emptying inside of her. He finished inside of her.</p><p>Lisa Snart saw stars. Hadrian might be leaving town after tonight, but he left her with a hell of a parting gift. He finished dumping every last drop of cum inside of her before he rested into her. The two kissed each other in the afterglow.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out, Nora climbed on top of him. Nora slid down and swallowed Hadrian down into her hot cunt. The two leaned towards each other and exchanged a very fiery kiss.</p><p>"Told you."</p><p>Joss busied herself with eating Hadrian's cum while Nora bounced on his cock. She would have some fun with Hadrian when things cooled down. In the meantime, Joss ate out her boss's hot cunt. This would satisfy her until it was time for another round.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Bellatrix Black/Narcissa Black-Malfoy/Andromeda Black-Tonks</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"So, how long are you back?"</p><p>Bellatrix ran her hand down Narcissa's back and cupped the ass of her younger sister. Bellatrix leaned in and kissed Narcissa down the back of her neck. The moans only increased the more Bellatrix flickered her tongue and sucked on Narcissa's ear lobe to bring her pleasure.</p><p>"Long enough to see that you stay in line," Bellatrix commented. "So sweet."</p><p>Narcissa bit down on her lip, leaving a slight imprint of agreement. Very casually, Bellatrix bobbed her fingers deep into Narcissa's wet cunt and filled them, two, three at a time, stroking in and out. Bellatrix knew precisely the right buttons to hit.</p><p>"Both of you should behave if you know what's good for you."</p><p>Andromeda stepped into the room and cords wrapped around the bodies of her two sisters. The oldest Black Sister crawled onto the bed and finger fucked both Narcissa and Bellatrix at the same time. She could hear their moans escalating when she pushed into them. First with her fingers, then with her tongue, and then with toys.</p><p>Hadrian appeared and pulled down the corsets of all three Black sisters. He took turns playing with their bodies and getting them all riled up. Hadrian pressed his fingers on either side of Andromeda's right nipple and held it in. She let out a gasp, hips moving back and forth for Hadrian.</p><p>The skilled sorcerer extracted himself from Andromeda and then turned his attention towards Narcissa. Narcissa smiled when the Dragon ran his hands down her body and hit all of the right points. He teased her a little bit. The kisses only doubled down when Hadrian kissed and licked on her earlobe.</p><p>Last, but certainly not least, Bellatrix received some attention. Hadrian spread her legs and inched one finger into her. Bellatrix tightened her wet pussy around Hadrian's finger when he pumped it. Bellatrix rolled her hips back and enjoyed the plunge of him going down into her.</p><p>"Mmm, you're just too much."</p><p>Hadrian topped off Bellatrix with an amazing orgasm. Her walls tightened around him as she popped off. Hadrian pulled from her and allowed both Andromeda and Narcissa to taste his finger.</p><p>The oldest Black Sister crawled on top of her lover. With Cissa and Bella firmly on the bed, Andromeda had her full attention directed on Hadrian and his directed on her. She used every moment of that, leaning down onto his hard prick when it slid into her body. Andromeda had felt so full when he guided his manhood into her body.</p><p>"Time to play, my lord."</p><p>The head of lord of the Black Family, among many others, tightened around him. Hadrian skillfully manipulated the capable witch and sent her loins spilling all over the place. She pressed down and guided her pussy down his pole. She leaned in and gushed all over him. The tightening of her walls grabbed him.</p><p>They played, played good. Hadrian clutched Andromeda's right tit and pressed his fingers into it. Another squeeze of her ass cheeks and it brought her all the way down onto him. Andromeda milked him hard and came for him. Her honey coated Hadrian's prick from the tip, all the way down to the base. He made her pussy grab him and he drove all the way into her to make her cry out in the best feeling of pleasure he could give her.</p><p>The Dragon extracted his length from Andromeda and offered up his cock to both Bellatrix and Narcissa. Both of these cock hungry witches took it between their lips. Hadrian rode their mouths and he tested to see who wanted it more.</p><p>No matter how much Narcissa wanted his cock, Bellatrix wanted it even more. Despite the fact she was on and off of it, for the better part of a week. Hadrian pulled out of Bellatrix's mouth and in a blink of an eye was behind her. The Dragon's measured touches hit all of the right spots with Bellatrix.</p><p>"Well, I think we know where your proper place is, don't we, Bella?"</p><p>"As your personal cock warmer, my lord?"</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p>The tight cunt of the middle child of the Black Sisters swallowed up Hadrian's length. Hadrian pressed all the way down into her and guided himself in and out of her.. Andromeda teased her two younger sisters a little bit, and Hadrian in turn teased her.</p><p>Hadrian hammered away at Bellatrix and could feel the tightness of the walls wrap around him. He pressed down onto her and edged her a bit closer to the edge. Bellatrix squeezed his length between her hot walls and milked him. Hadrian pushed all the way down and let her go over the top with a huge orgasm. Hadrian held her tight and pushed down into her body.</p><p>The faster the Dragon drilled her, the more her eager pussy swallowed him up. Hadrian leaned into Bellatrix and made her cry out in pleasure for him. She tightened around him and released an orgasm all over his length.</p><p>Hadrian smacked his balls down onto Bellatrix's thighs and made her gush for him. The Dragon pulled back on the back of her head and pushed down into her body. He made her cum one more time. Hadrian edged all the way over and grabbed her tits and fondled them roughly. He let Bellatrix fold with endless pleasure rocking her from the tips of her toes, all the way down to the top of her head.</p><p>"Cum."</p><p>The Dragon licked Bellatrix's earlobe and one again, she lost it for him. Hadrian pushed down into her and rode her faster. His hips were a constant blur when he rammed into her and drove her to another orgasm.</p><p>The emerald eyes of the sorcerer glinted. The power shining from these amazing orbs made all three sisters shudder. And more Hadrian could tend to Narcissa, Andromeda moved her. Her moist lips ensnared Hadrian's prick. Hadrian edged his hand against the back of her head and repeatedly face-fucked her throat.</p><p>"Good," Hadrian groaned. "Very good. Keep sucking it. Don't you dare stop."</p><p>Andromeda did not. She would not. She had to have this meaty, meaty cock down her throat and inhale it all she could. She pressed her face down onto Hadrian's pelvis in worship.</p><p>"Andi, please, I need it!"</p><p>Narcissa rarely begged, but one could appreciate the circumstances. The Dragon flicked over and put his meaty pole right at Narcissa's entrance. Narcissa leaned back and prepared to swallow every last inch of Hadrian's pussy breaker. He rammed it down into her.</p><p>"Finally!" Narcissa moaned.</p><p>Her pussy was so wet. The tightness of her body clamped down onto her. Hadrian would have to treat Narcissa to something nice. For right now, he plunged into her body and took her for a good long ride. Narcissa wrapped her walls around him and pinned his cock inside of her.</p><p>Andromeda climbed on top of Bellatrix and worked a toy into her pussy. The two elder Black Sisters had been stirred up by their younger sister getting their masters cock. Hadrian diverted his attention from them enough to tease them and to launch them over the tipping point.</p><p>"Cum for me."</p><p>Three words and the three sisters obeyed their master's wishes. He crammed down into Narcissa to ride her and rock her. Her inner walls tightened around him. Hadrian smiled and had another plan.</p><p>All three sisters, side by side, oil dripping down their fine bodies, looked primed for the fucking. Hadrian edged his hand against Narcissa's rear and then Bellatrix's and finally Andromeda. He squeezed and spanked their fine asses, before then switching to fingering them and teasing them.</p><p>"My Lord, every hole is yours!" Andromeda cheered him up.</p><p>"As it should be."</p><p>Hadrian pushed his length into Andromeda and filled up her asshole with his cock. The continued play of the bodies of Narcissa and Bellatrix only served to hype up the two women for the precise moment where Hadrian would drill their asses.</p><p>The Dragon yanked back on Andromeda and used her hair for leverage. He buried his length into her and caused her ass cheeks to ripple. The deeper the Dragon pushed into her ass, the more she reacted. Hadrian toyed with her and brought her to the edge.</p><p>"Scream in your sister's ear. Make her realize how much you love my cock in your slutty ass!"</p><p>Andromeda obeyed her master's words. Hadrian bottomed out into her ass and drilled her. He put a lot of stress on her ass when he pounded her from behind. His big fat balls slapped against Andromeda's cheeks the deeper he edged into her.. The Dragon pulled back on her and edged his meaty cock into her.</p><p>Both Bellatrix and Narcissa got an earful while Andromeda got an asshole. The powerful wizard held himself down into Andromeda and went balls deep into her. One final ass breaking thrust and Andromeda climaxed all over the place. Her juices spilled onto the bed.</p><p>The Dragon pulled himself out of Andromeda's ass and pushed down into Narcissa. The normally classy blonde witch resembled a common Knockturn alley streetwalker. The ropes might have tied her into place, but Hadrian edged into her. His fingers danced back and forth against her to drive Narcissa just a tiny bit closer to the edge. Her anal walls clamped down onto him when slapped and left her crying for more.</p><p>"What are you to me, Cissa?"</p><p>"Your anal whore, master!" Narcissa moaned. "It's my honor for you to fuck me. And most of the time, when you do it, Lucius is crying in his study when you spend all of his gold to ensnare more women into your collective."</p><p>Bellatrix creamed herself at the reminder of Lucius Malfoy suffering a fate worse than death and being humiliated by the Dragon King on a constant basis. Hadrian slapped Bellatrix on the ass, a reminder of what was going to come next.</p><p>Hadrian focused on Narcissa for the last little bit and bottomed his cock out into her ass. Narcissa clutched down onto him and came aggressively for him. The Dragon left Narcissa unable to sit for a week without a constant reminder of being fucked in her ass.</p><p>"Last, but never least."</p><p>A sudden switch brought the talented mage deep into the ass of the middle child. Bellatrix succumbed to her master's power, a true wizard who would rule over them all for centuries to come. Hadrian leaned deep into her and pumped down into her. His fingers locked down onto her and he tightly pushed into her. His balls slapped against her and left their mark with each thrust.</p><p>Hadrian folded his hand underneath Bellatrix's tit and milked it hard. He could make her his own and drive her to the edge. Those balls slapped against her. Hadrian closed his eyes and showcased his power.</p><p>All three of them climaxed at the same time. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda all succumbed to pleasure. Hadrian pinned Bellatrix down and filled up her ass. The mirror allowed Hadrian to get a good look at Bellatrix's wide eyes and drooling face.</p><p>"My turn. Ready for me, my slutty cock sleeve?"</p><p>'Mmmmph!"</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes."</p><p>Bellatrix breathed heavily and gushed hard. He left marks which would reinforce his power over her. Hadrian zeroed in her tightening hole and with one more push, buried his seed into her. The Dragon tightened around her and exploded into Bellatrix, draining blast after blast of his seed into her hungry asshole. One might get the impression that Bellatrix's brains dribbled out of her mouth just as easily as Hadrian's cum dribbling out of her ass.</p><p>He finished inside of her, busting a nut inside of Bellatrix. Hadrian left nail imprints on her tight ass while he finished riding her from behind.</p><p>He pulled out of Bellatrix and marveled at his handiwork. A snap of Hadrian's fingers followed this assessment and released Andromeda and Narcissa. They crawled seductively, with big smiles on their faces. The two used their lips and tongue to fervently worship their man.</p><p>A smile passed over the sorcerer's face. Hadrian basked in the honor of being King and more importantly having this trio of talented witches worship him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Emma Frost(X-Men)/Willow Schnee(RWBY)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ever since attending that party hosted by Emma Frost, Willow Schnee's life changed for the better. The White Queen's hands wrapped around her body and slowly felt her up. Willow found herself whimpering underneath the touches of the buxom telepath. Sometimes, Emma used her mind reading abilities to great effect. And other times, there was no need to read anyone's mind because people broadcasted it loudly.</p><p>"Thank me by helping me worship the cock of our king."</p><p>Willow opened up the front of Hadrian's pants and released his hard cock. She kissed Emma and the two lovely blondes turned around to kiss and suck on Hadrian's tool. Their warm lips edged all the way down onto Hadrian's prick and made him groan in pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon assisted Willow in pushing her lips down onto his cock to suck him hard. She rose up and rammed down while Emma moved over to cup Hadrian's balls and give them a tender squeeze. Emma leaned in and sucked his balls to drive Hadrian deeper into the Schnee heiress before her. It had been a while since Emma showed up in the flesh and not on an Astral plane, so Hadrian made the most of it.</p><p>What a difference a few months made. Willow slowly, step by step, regained control of her life, after foolishly losing control of it so many years ago. Funny enough it was as Hadrian controlled her with his hand and guided her hot mouth down onto him.</p><p>Emma and Willow stripped topless and wrapped their breasts around Hadrian's prick. They lined up his member between their tits and rubbed him back and forth. The double tit fuck of those four soft breasts felt extremely pleasant. Hadrian guided his member in and out of them, feeling a burst of pleasure getting closer.</p><p>"Rain your gift down upon us," Emma said.</p><p>Willow smiled and waited for Hadrian to gift the duo with as much hot seed as he could store in his balls. Hadrian pumped deeper with Willow and Emma using their wonderful gifts to pleasure their man. They teamed up to worship him.</p><p>The heaven wrapped around his prick brought Hadrian closer and closer to the edge. He could feel his balls tightening up and about ready to release. Emma and Willow leaned in and licked his tool when he guided it into their warm cleavage. Which would be even warmer in seconds when Hadrian buried his cum into her.</p><p>Emma tried to tickle the pleasure centers of Hadrian's mind. Hadrian forced her into an endless orgasmic loop as punishment for trying to mind screw him. Hadrian edged in between her chest pillows and unleashed himself. Cum spurted all over the place and coated her tits and made her explode. Both Willow and Emma got a face full of seed.</p><p>The two beauties wrung out Hadrian's cock and drained every last drop from him. Hadrian leaned in and enjoyed their tits squeezing him when he felt pleasure. Hadrian held on tight and made them enjoy his cum.</p><p>Willow pulled away and gave Hadrian one last loving lick. The MILF turned her eager eyes to Emma's chest. Emma leaned back and let Willow dive in to suck the cum between her tits. Emma tilted her head back and smiled, eyes shifting when Willow pleasured her. Her tongue danced repeatedly between her tits and sucked every last little bit of cum from between her tits.</p><p>Hadrian zeroed in on Willow and slid his big prick inside of her hungry pussy. Willow swallowed Hadrian's length. He was just as hard as seconds before, right before he came. And Willow just had to enjoy it, enjoy the prick slamming into her body. Enjoy his hands rising up and hitting her at all of the right points to make her cum for him.</p><p>Willow thanked Emma for her assistance in giving her the right mental nudge by worshipping every inch of the White Queen's body. Emma's moans only escalated in intensity. Willow leaned in and tongued Emma's hole vigorously and made her explode all over the place.</p><p>Speaking of explode, she exploded for Hadrian's mighty prick as it edged into her body. Hadrian knew how to handle the cock hungry MILF in such a way she would be begging for more attention. Hadrian pulled back and shoved his prick down into Willow's love tunnel.</p><p>The soft velvety insides hugged Hadrian's prick. He leaned into her and edged himself into her body. He pulled Willow's hair back and pushed into her. His tongue latched onto the side of her ear and he flickered it around to hit all of the sensitive spots.</p><p>"Cum for me, pet."</p><p>Willow just did, and tightened her walls around him. Emma cried out in pleasure as well. Hadrian touched the side of Emma's legs and then ran his hands down Willow's body. The Dragon knew how to hit every button necessary to make his lovers both climax for him.. Again and again, until his balls left a very firm imprint on Emma's thighs when he finished plugging her full of his cock.</p><p>The Dragon extracted his member from Willow and shoved it into Emma's mouth. Hadrian used Emma's throat like a cunt which is what she wanted. Hadrian grabbed onto the back of her hair and edged roughly into her mouth. Emma swallowed his length the deeper he edged into her mouth.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out and ran his hands down Willow's fine body. He kissed her neck and then edged between her legs. Emma spread her legs and succumbed to the touch of a masterful hand buried into her body. Hadrian pressed down and sent her cascading over the edge with pleasure.</p><p>"Sit on her face."</p><p>With her master's blessing, Willow climbed on top of Emma's face and lowered her pussy down. Emma sucked her pussy lips and had been left drooling. It seemed obvious what Emma was doing and more importantly, how to hammer all of these right buttons. Every single one of them.</p><p>Hadrian leaned into Emma and her thighs parted without a simple gesture. Hadrian rammed his cock down into Emma and took Emma aggressively. His hips vigorously pumped up and down and his balls hit her repeatedly on the thighs. Emma pushed up and enjoyed his length inside of her, inch by inch driving into her body. Hadrian toyed with her body and made her overflow for him.</p><p>"Cum for me, my sexy heiress."</p><p>Willow felt a good ten to fifteen years younger. The Dragon's essence always made her feel refreshed and revived. His presence made Willow feel a bit younger.</p><p>"Both of you, at the same time."</p><p>Emma received a good fucking from her dream man. Pinned down and slammed while a sexy MILF rode her face. This was a very productive way to spend the afternoon in Emma's not so biased opinion. Willow edged into her and gave her cunt a very intense licking.</p><p>Hadrian crammed his prick down into Emma and finished her off. The second Emma collapsed, Willow dove on top of him and sucked his cock. She had the same energy her two daughters held and proved that her potential had been wasted. Hadrian helped her reclaim her zeal for life with a lust for his cock buried down her throat.</p><p>Willow rose and licked her lips. She mounted Hadrian and allowed his cock to slide into her hot hole. Willow tensed around Hadrian and rode him faster. Her hips moved like a constant, endless blur and slammed her hot hole down onto him.</p><p>"I hope when you decide to go through with your experiment, I will be first in line," Willow moaned in his ear.</p><p>"It's a very long line."</p><p>Willow would sacrifice her womb to the Dragon King, along with many others. Hadrian's fingers deeply edged against her and squeezed her her tit. He imagined it fat with milk and it was almost tempting. He squeezed Willow's tits and they bounced a bit more while she drove down onto him.</p><p>Emma locked minds with Willow and felt the perspective of her orgasming hard. Willow tightened her walls around Hadrian and she reached the apex. Emma rammed her fingers down into her cunt and rode it. She turned to diamond for a second and then shifted back. The White Queen experienced the sensation of Hadrian groping her body, just like he groped Willow's underneath him.</p><p>Hadrian buried his cock into Willow and felt both Willow and Emma cum. Seconds passed and Hadrian edged his cum all the way into her to pump Willow completely full. His balls spilled their fat load into Willow and made her cry out for more.</p><p>The Schnee MILF buried Hadrian deep into her. She took her daily recommended dose of Vitamin D when Hadrian finished erupting inside of her.</p><p>Emma crawled over and wrapped her arms around Willow. The Frost heiress buried her face into the chest of the Schnee heiress and sucked on her tits.</p><p>"I told you will change your life," Emma murmured when she started to suck Willow's heaving breasts.</p><p>Willow could not deny it. Hadrian edged all the way in and fingered them, setting both women up for another good long round of loving. And another, and many more to come.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Weiss Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash), Astoria Greengrass, Selene(Underworld), Akeno Himejima(High School DxD); Neopolitan(RWBY),Grayfia Lucifuge(High School Dxd), Wanda Maximoff(Marvel Comics)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Weiss Schnee(RWBY)/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Amy Pond(Doctor Who)/Clara Oswald(Doctor Who); Madelyn Delacour; Madelyn Delacour/Sophia Delacour/Regina Delacour; Gabrielle Delacour/Sophia Delacour/Regina Delacour;Lara Croft(Tombraider)(Flashback);Lara(Present))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 16(Hadrian/Weiss Schnee(RWBY)/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Amy Pond(Doctor Who)/Clara Oswald(Doctor Who); Hadrian/Madelyn Delacour; Hadrian/Madelyn Delacour/Sophia Delacour/Regina Delacour; Hadrian/Gabrielle Delacour/Sophia Delacour/Regina Delacour; Hadrian/Lara Croft(Tombraider)(Flashback); Hadrian/Lara(Present))</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Weiss Schnee(RWBY)/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Amy Pond(Doctor Who)/Clara Oswald(Doctor Who)</strong>
</p><p>"So, the bank is nearly ready?"</p><p>"The final charms will be on it by the end of the week. And naturally, I need your help to see how foolproof my security is. I know that you love a challenge. And if you can't break through it, any goblin agitators won't have a chance."</p><p>"Mmm, Gotham almost sounds quaint compared to some of the stuff you deal with on a daily basis. But, you can't change the world without getting your hands filthy. God only knows I've learned that lesson."</p><p>"Yes, so will you do it?"</p><p>"For you, yes. Just let me know when you need to be there. I know that you'll make it worth my while, hon."</p><p>"Thanks, Selina. I'll see you soon. And don't worry, you will be generously compensated for your help. The usual?"</p><p>"You know it. Talk to you soon."</p><p>Hadrian discounted the call. With the new bank run by humans for humans, he could not wait to get the goblins out of Britain, and their allies would soon follow. Hadrian weakened their power base and caused them to scramble. He would continue to push.</p><p>But, first Hadrian had another project to deal with. And he came across Winter and Weiss, who waited for him outside of the entrance of the Department of Mysteries. Hadrian smiled and Weiss quickly greeted him with a kiss. She would have been glad to have Hadrian pin her against the wall and fuck her brains out. And Winter would have been right behind her, but there was business hand at hand.</p><p>"Take my hands and follow me," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Am I finally going to see that really big thing you wanted all that Dust for?" Weiss asked him.</p><p>"Yes," Hadrian said.</p><p>The Schnee sisters grabbed onto Hadrian's hands and they went through the secret part of the Department of Mysteries. The moment Hadrian arrived there, Winter whistled when she looked at the large object. She let out a surprisingly stunning gasp when she locked onto it.</p><p>"You did it," Winter said. "Is this..."</p><p>"A device which allows Doctor Peverell to shift through alternate timelines, which are in danger of being erased to collect the women from them."</p><p>Winter and Weiss turned and came face to face with a stunningly gorgeous redhead woman. She dressed in a tight blouse and skirt which showed off her long, pale legs, which either sister could not take their eyes off of her. Right next to her, stood a stunningly gorgeous brown hair woman.</p><p>"Ladies, this is Amy Pond, and Clara Oswald, two of my time angels. And ladies, this is Weiss Schnee, and her older sister Winter."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you ladies in the flesh," Clara said. "And you are going to give us the final component, with your partnership with Doctor Peverell. Although, we should have known he would go for two for one…"</p><p>"Three for one," Weiss chimed in. "Our mother is on board as well."</p><p>"Yes, and not a moment too soon," Winter murmured underneath her breath. "So, this needs a lot of power? How does it work?"</p><p>Amy and Clara explained it to Winter and Weiss. Lots of technical, timey wimey stuff later, the two sisters nodded. It might be a bit above them in some respects, but the two Time Angels pretty much made sure they understood the majority of it.</p><p>"So, we have some time before the jump can be made," Clara concluded. "But, we'll manage it. Always.."</p><p>"And you're working on getting him out, right?" Winter asked.</p><p>"My private investigator is busy gathering information on him for the lawsuit, and we'll sink that worm deep underneath the earth where he belongs," Hadrian remarked. "Jessica will get any and all of the dirt on him."</p><p>And Hadrian intended she would be well rewarded for digging up the information on him. He could sense Winter and Weiss looking at him with growing impatience and Clara broke into a small grin at their looks.</p><p>"But, considering I didn't drag just didn't drag you all of the way out here to show you this machine, I should make your trip worth it."</p><p>Weiss pumped her fist into the air in triumph, and then straightened up, making an attempt to look dignified. Or at least as dignified as someone who was about to get her brains fcked in was going to. Hadrian opened the back of the room and it led them into a lavish Winter and Weiss were all that surprised Hadrian had a bedroom ready to go in the back of his lab.</p><p>In fact, they anticipated it. Big time.</p><p>With all further formalities skipped, Weiss dove all into Hadrian and kissed him. Winter, Clara, and Amy moved to all sides of Hadrian and stripped him down, while he stripped them down in exchange. And Winter moved behind Weiss and stripped her sister over.</p><p>"Go for it, sis."</p><p>Weiss dropped down and planted a kiss on Hadrian's mighty pole and proceeded to worship it. She knew the other three women would want a piece of Hadrian instantly, so she would be enjoying him for as long as she could. Hadrian leaned in between Weiss's lips and slid his prick down into her throat. Hadrian tilted back and stuffed Weiss's throat. He used her throat like a pussy, vigorously slamming into it the deeper he went into her. Weiss eyed Hadrian, the gasping of her throat around his cock escalating the deeper he plunged into her.</p><p>Winter closed her eyes and could feel the roaming hands of these two vivacious time angels. The redhead and the brunette kissed down Winter's body and made her squirm in hot intensity. Amy pressed her hand against Winter's snatch and rubbed her back and forth while Clara dove into Winter's chest and sucked on her tits.</p><p>Hadrian watched the trio of women get to know each other, prior to plowing himself down into Weiss's mouth. Weiss collapsed her throat around Hadrian with each such getting more intense. Hadrian pinned his hands against the back of her head and pushed down to make her gasp hard over his pole. Hadrian pressed down and throat-fucked the younger Schnee sister to really get her going.</p><p>"Good girl. But, it's time for me to stuff that slutty little pussy of yours."</p><p>No matter how many times Hadrian rammed his prick into Weiss, her pussy tightened up, practically like magic. Hadrian climbed on top of Weiss and put the tip of his cock at her hot opening. Weiss closed her eyes and enjoyed the big thick cock smashing down into her snatch. Hadrian picked up a steadier pace and rammed down into Weiss to stretch her out.</p><p>Off onto the bed, Amy sat down on Weiss's face, while Clara did the same to Winter. Amy bent over and kissed and licked Winter's snatch. Her hunger only increased when going down onto her. Winter pumped her hips back and forth until they were going into Amy's face.</p><p>"Go ahead, I'll get to you three in a second. First, let me make Weiss cum."</p><p>Weiss held on for as long as she could. This cock smashed down into her and slapped his balls against her thighs. The deeper Hadrian pushed into her, the more her tight pussy sucked him in. Hadrian leaned deep inside of her and made her climax for him extremely hard. Weiss clung on tight, hoping, perhaps in vain, to be the one to extract a few spurts of cum out of Hadrian's balls and down into her love tunnel.</p><p>Hadrian pulled Weiss away, as Amy shifted over. The two exchanged a hot kiss with Hadrian tasting the time angel's pussy juices on him. And then, Hadrian moved over, where Amy cut him off. Amy wrapped her legs around Hadrian's body. Hadrian felt up Amy Pond's fantastic legs when he pushed into her. She looked up at him, with intense lust burning through her eyes. Amy moaned and cooed the faster Hadrian pushed into her. His mighty pole slammed down into Amy and stretched her out all the way for him.</p><p>"Mmm, yes!" Amy screamed in his ear. "Go ahead, and pin me down and fuck my brains out! You know you want to, baby!"</p><p>Yes, Hadrian did. He did, and he went to work on Amy, slamming down into her pussy. Amy squeezed his pole the deeper he went into her. All while teasing Clara's opening while she munched away on Winter. And fingered Weiss who squirmed and gushed with pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian slammed his prick deep into Amy's hot tunnel and she finished milking him. Hadrian ensured she was losing it for him. Hadrian put his fingers with Clara's juices into his mouth and sucked them dry.</p><p>The Dragon pumped himself down into Amy and rode her to an orgasm. She gushed for him with Hadrian edging deep inside of her for the finish.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out and two lovely sisters moved in to double team his cock. Winter pushed the length down into his mouth as far as it could go. While Weiss sucked on his balls with lust in her eyes. And then Clara edged her fingers deep into Winter and Weiss to pop them off.</p><p>"Good girls," Hadrian said.</p><p>Winter smiled and allowed the powerful man to use her throat as a cock sleeve. She intended to have it into her body at several other points. Hadrian pinned his hands back behind her head and throat-fucked her until she was drooling all over the place.</p><p>Clara and Amy found each other and started to scissor fuck each other. The redhead and the brunette time angel edged deeper and deep into each other. Their hot cunts rubbed against each other, when their hands locked into place. Clara squeezed Amy's right tit and made her cry out in pleasure. Clara leaned deeper and deeper to make Amy cry in shameless pleasure when the two of them scissor fucked each other.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Winter's mouth and pushed the sexy woman onto the bed. Winter spread her legs, eager and ready to be fucked. Hadrian leaned down and kissed her passionately. He primed her pussy for the eventual intrusion, his thick organ about ready to slam down into her from above. Winter's hips bucked up and allowed Hadrian to bury his full length down into her hot love tunnel to drive her completely mad with pleasure.</p><p>"Sit on your sister's face, my snow angel."</p><p>Weiss scrambled over to do so. She got a front row sea of Hadrian ramming his pussy tamer over and over into Winter's snatch and drilling her aggressively. Hadrian pumped down into her and made Winter's insides stretch out and conform to his length as it pushed into her.</p><p>Hadrian pressed down and squeezed Winter's breasts. Winter shot her hips up and guided Hadrian all the way into her. He pushed down into her deep and kept slamming into her. Her wet pussy gripped Hadrian's length and pushed him down into her. Hadrian worked into her, fingers dancing down onto her body until Winter exploded all over the place.</p><p>The Dragon sped up his thrusting into Winter and made her gush for him again. The very second Hadrian pulled out, Weiss dove bomb down onto his cock and sucked it down her throat. Hadrian face-fucked the younger sister practically on top of the older woman.</p><p>A second passed, and Hadrian turned. Now Amy laid on her back and Clara was on all fours. Hadrian decided to pay Clara some attention after neglecting her earlier. The Dragon pressed his hands on either side of Clara and with one deep shove, buried his prick down into her hungry tunnel. Hadrian pulled back and slammed his rod down into Clara's hungry pussy from behind.</p><p>"That's perfect, isn't it, darling?" Hadrian asked. "Your pussy is the best fit for me. A perfect fit for me. You know you like it, don't you?"</p><p>"Mmmmph!" Clara screamed out in pleasure.</p><p>"She really does," Amy commented with lust burning through her eyes. "She is…."</p><p>Weiss sat down on the horny redhead woman's face and ground up against it. And Winter moved her way down and put her hands on Hadrian's back to give him some aid in slam fucking Clara a tighty bit deeper.</p><p>The hungry pussy walls gripped down around him and began to milk him the faster he went into her. Hadrian pulled back and smashed Clara's hungry pussy to make her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian allowed his hands to roam endlessly over Clara's body until she had been gushing for him.</p><p>"Always hit those perfect spots, don't I, my angel?"</p><p>Winter squeezed Hadrian's balls. Hadrian responded by reaching back and fingering her while he continued pounding Clara. Calra squeezed him down inside of her and sucked as much of his big throbbing cock into her tight vice as possible. She squeezed him hard.</p><p>Weiss came, Amy came, Clara came, and Winter most certainly came. A quartet of impressive orgasms filled the room and fueled Hadrian when he pushed down into Clara to ride her completely to the edge.</p><p>"All of you line up."</p><p>The quartet of lovely women did so. They lined themselves up, primed and ready to be fucked. Hadrian had his pick of these fine women to enjoy. And he did so first, ramming his thick prick down into Winter's scorching hot tunnel first, from behind. Winter sucked his cock all the way down into her.</p><p>Hadrian took his time in exploring Winter's fine, athletic body, and she was grateful that he did. Hadrian pinned Winter down and repeatedly rammed his thick prick down into her hot pussy. She squeezed him and tried to edge his manhood to the breaking point. Hadrian pulled back and planted a few kisses down Winter's neck before making her explode for him.</p><p>The Dragon King wasted no time, and he sank into Amy. The gorgeous time angel grabbed onto the bed. Hadrian paid special attention to her lovely legs and knew that would be the thing which would get Amy going. Hadrian pinned her down and forced his big cock all the way into her body. He utterly and completely sexually wrecked her.</p><p>Hadrian teased both Clara and Weiss and reminded them their times would come. Weiss leaned in and kissed the hell out of the brunette time angel, practically drooling in the process when she did. Her insides tightened around Hadrian's finger as he pushed it in and out.</p><p>"And here's to you, Ms. Pond."</p><p>Amy slurped the finger down, hungering for him. Her eyes bulged out when pumping that skilled digit down into her mouth and hungering for it more and more. Hadrian pressed his finger down into her throat and made her cry out in pleasure, breathing heavily when he pushed down her throat.</p><p>The moment Hadrian finished riding Amy, he switched from one time angel to another. Clara's pussy sucked him in. Hadrian pushed down into her and Hadrian gave her what she wanted. A good vigorous pounding which slapped his balls against her thighs and reduced her mind and body to jelly. Hadrian pressed deep inside of her and worked her over to the edge. He sexually wrecked Clara and drove her over the edge, over and over again until she came hard for him.</p><p>Hadrian pressed into Clara, while watching as Winter leaned in and got her sister prepared for something special. Winter rimmed the inside of Weiss's tight asshole and sent her convulsing.</p><p>Weiss squirted all over the place in anticipation for what was going to happen. She gushed completely for Hadrian.</p><p>Hadrian bottomed out inside of Clara and got her oozing all over the place. The moment Hadrian pulled out of Clara, he ensured she had been able to take a deep breath. The Dragon extracted his prick from Clara's pussy and moved over to Weiss.</p><p>"Ready for the finale?" Weiss asked with a saucy smile.</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>They sure would, Weiss thought. Hadrian pressed his big rod into Weiss's ass and stretched her. Hadrian pulled Weiss up so he could bounce her up and down onto his lap. Weiss leaned back from Hadrian touching her body. Hadrian pulled her hair back when he pushed down.</p><p>Winter dove between her sister's legs and ate her out. Amy ate Winter and Clara took a spot behind Amy to eat her out. A shared orgasm passed them and Hadrian made it happen, shattering their minds all to a finish.</p><p>"Almost there, baby girl."</p><p>"Nut in me, Daddy!"</p><p>Weiss had been practically unapologetic about her slip of the tongue. Hadrian could feel himself edging a little bit closer to the finish. Hadrian rammed deeper and deeper into Weiss until he successfully bottomed out in her ass. The Dragon's balls tightened and he spilled a huge amount of seed down into her ass. Weiss kept bouncing until he was completely emptied.</p><p>Hadrian smiled. The sexually wrecked quartet proved today was already effective for him. And the fun would just be started.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Madelyn Delacour</strong>
</p><p>The Dragon made his way back to Horizon to get a bit of work in while the portal was showing up. In his office, waited a tall, blonde woman, dressed in a tight button up blouse, a pencil skirt, and stockings. Her hair had been clipped back and she wore a pair of glasses. And in her mouth, she sucked on the end of a pen, eyes gazing towards Hadrian with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Hello, Dragon," she breathed.</p><p>"Madelyn," Hadrian told her. "Your grandmother told me you had something for me."</p><p>Fleur's eldest cousin smiled and the first few buttons unpopped to give Hadrian a glimpse of her cleavage. She leaned over to her bag and shifted so Hadrian could see up her skirt. The little minx was baiting her.</p><p>"My sisters will be here shortly. But, we might have found a hint of where she's gone. Our lost Queen. Providing you can make heads or tails out of it."</p><p>Hadrian frowned as Madelyn pressed it down on the desk. His eyes traveled carefully. He had seen writing like this before. He would have to get in touch with an old friend. It was a good thing his little shattered timeline shifter was being powered up right now. Because Hadrian had a feeling he would need it.</p><p>"I just need one more clue to tie it together," Hadrian said. "Thanks Maddie, you're brilliant and beautiful."</p><p>"And pretty bold as well," she added while sliding onto Hadrian's lap.</p><p>Very bold indeed. Maddie ground her panty clad pussy up against Hadrian's cock and got him rock hard for her. Maddie snaked her arms around Hadrian's neck and pressed her lips down onto the side of his neck. She kissed him, very hungrily. And Hadrian undid her blouse the rest of the way to play with her tits.</p><p>Time for Maddie to get her reward. She could feel the Dragon's bulge press against her body. The only thing which stopped them from joining each other was their clothing. That was quite the annoying barrier, but it was easily doable. Hadrian pinned his fingers on either side of Maddie's nipple and squeezed it extremely hard. Maddie edged herself back and forth against Hadrian's prick and then pushed out of his pants.</p><p>"Mmm, Fleur was right about this."</p><p>If anything, Fleur might have underplayed the size of Hadrian's magnificent prick. So much lost time Maddie needed to make up for, that her cousins got to enjoy with him. The eldest of three sisters leaned in and put her warm lips onto Hadrian's prick down into her mouth. Maddie locked her eyes onto Hadrian and deep-throated him.</p><p>"Enjoy your reward, Princess."</p><p>Maddie would indeed. The hot Veela pressed her face all the way down onto Hadrian's prick. Hadrian leaned deep inside of her and made her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian pushed his fingers against the back of Maddie's head and forced his engorged prick all the way down into her throat. Hadrian leaned deeper and made her suck him extremely hard to drive her completely to the edge with madness.</p><p>The moment Maddie let go of his cock she rose up. Hadrian wasted little time in pulling her panties down and diving down face-first into her smoking hot snatch. Maddie grabbed onto the edge of the desk and squealed with pleasure as Hadrian zeroed in on her pussy.</p><p>A combination of French, English, and Italian swears came in. And maybe a couple more languages, Maddie was a bi quite a few things. And Hadrian leaned down into her to hum into her pussy. Maddie clawed the edge of the desk and let out another cry for pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Maddie and ran his hands down onto her. The squirming body of Madelyn Delacour moved over onto the emerald-eyed wizard. His cock pulsed against her and edged deep into her. Her pussy lips spread from Hadrian burying himself all the way into her from behind. Madelyn clutched onto the edge of the desk and felt him all the way inside of her.</p><p>"Fuck me, master!"</p><p>All of those Veela sluts succumbed to Hadrian instantly. Hadrian pushed deep into Madelyn's insides and could feel her close down onto his pole. Hadrian pushed deeper into her and worked Madelyn. Madelyn's thighs flared up from when Hadrian pushed down into her from hard rapid fire thrusts. Hadrian pulled back from her and sunk his manhood down into her to cause her pussy to squeeze him.</p><p>Hadrian really got going and pushed down into Madelyn. Her body shifted and squirmed from Hadrian's endless thrusting into her. He leaned in and kissed the back of Madelyn's earlobe to set the stage of what was going to come. Hadrian leaned all the way into her and felt his balls slap against her.</p><p>Madelyn bucked up and ensured his cock enveloped inside of her pussy. The thought of squeezing all of that powerful potent cum out of his balls and into her body made Madelyn hotter than hell.</p><p>"Patience."</p><p>The things Madelyn wanted, they would not come easily. They would be earned in fact. Hadrian kept pushing into her and sped up one more time to drive Madelyn to the edge.</p><p>Hadrian pushed down into Madelyn and his measured strokes brought the eldest of three sisters to the breaking point. Hadrian rammed into the hot pussy of the gorgeous Veela before him. Her walls clamped down onto Hadrian and proceeded to milk him extremely hard. Hadrian pulled her back on the desk and squeezed her breasts hard.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of her and then pinned Madelyn onto the desk. Her legs opened wide for her lover and he stuck his big fat cock into her from above. Hadrian pumped himself deep into her and made her body squirm for him the faster he rammed into her.</p><p>"Use me like your own fuck meat!" she howled in his ear. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"</p><p>Hadrian just smirked and elevated Maddie's legs above his head. The disturbing amount of coherence would have to go. Hadrian pinned her down and rapidly plunged into her. Maddie clamped down onto his thick organ when he pumped it down into her. Hadrian leaned all the way into her and kept using her as his own personal cock sleeve.</p><p>He slowed down and sent Maddie over the tipping point. Her pussy walls grabbed him hard and Hadrian sunk down into her from above. Hadrian edged a bit deeper and sent Maddie's hips all the way up to meet him. Hadrian pinned her down and kept using her on a constant basis.</p><p>"Let it all go."</p><p>Hadrian bit down on Maddie's nipple and this got the best reaction possible out of her. Her insides closed down onto him and she milked his prick. Hadrian edged faster and faster down onto her with pummeling thrusts. He let it all go at once and drove Maddie to the breaking point.</p><p>"One more time."</p><p>Maddie tightened around Hadrian. She begged for him. She begged for this. Hadrian speared down into her and would give it to her. He held her tight and fucked her hard. His balls kept slapping her on the thighs as he endlessly plunged into her. Maddie squeezed Hadrian's prick as hard as possible. Hadrian ran his fingers down her body and sent over the edge with one final orgasm.</p><p>"Keep going," Maddie gasped in his ear. "Please, don't stop. Never stop."</p><p>Hadrian speared her wet hole and rocked her to the finishing point. Her mind broke as she tightened around Hadrian's pole. So many orgasms hit her. Hadrian slapped his balls down onto Maddie's hot thighs and made her cry out for him. Hadrian leaned into her and milked her tits. Maddie looked up into his eyes with thinly disguised lust.</p><p>"My turn."</p><p>She opened up, good and ready for what was to come. Hadrian bottomed himself down her cunt and allowed her to squeeze him. Hadrian blew his hot gift into her. His balls churned and released cum into her. They fired rapidly to drive Maddie to wrap her stocking clad legs around Hadrian. Hadrian pushed down into her, rapidly spilling his seed. Maddie locked her eyes onto him and hummed excitedly. She licked the underside of Hadrian's ear when he lowered his face down into her breasts.</p><p>The eldest of three sisters fell back. Hadrian admired the artworth. Her glasses hung over the bridge of her nose. Maddie peered up seductively at him over the glasses. It was a cock hardening sight, and made Hadrian jump onto her.</p><p>He pinned Madelyn down on the desk, primed to fuck her all over again.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Madelyn Delacour/Sophia Delacour/Regina Delacour</strong>
</p><p>Madelyn gripped the edge of the desk and hung on for a hell of a ride. Hadrian kept riding her. He made her cum more times than Maddie cared to count. The skilled hands of the sorcerer was relentless in pleasing her. No wonder Fleur always walked funny. Maddie learned of the Dragon's power and prowess when ramming into her. His fingers worked deeper around her body and hit all of the right spots. He made Maddie tingle and explode, climaxing extremely hard for him. Her pussy aggressively tightened around him when he rode her.</p><p>"Perfection," Hadrian remarked with a smile etched on his face.</p><p>Maddie thought so as well. She tightened his prick while it slid down into her love tunnel. Those balls slapped down onto her with perfection. Despite the fact Maddie mentally wanted more, her body could not take it for much longer.</p><p>Thankfully, Maddie had some help. Her sisters moved in. Blonde, stunning, and currently stripping off their robes to be in their underwear. Regina, the middle sister, wore blue, and Sophia, the youngest, the spitfire, wore red. And showed her eager nature by pouncing into Hadrian's arms. Hadrian wrapped his arms around Sophia and buried his tongue all the way down the barely legal woman's throat.</p><p>"Perfect," Sophia breathed. "That was absolutely amazing. We watched the show and enjoyed every minute of it, my lord."</p><p>"Now," Regina said in between hot kisses on Hadrian's neck. "We want to be a part of the show."</p><p>Hadrian accommodated these vixens. Their hot lips edged down his body and engulfed his magnificent prick between their lips. Regina and Sophia flashed him those hungry eyes. The two vixens knew precisely the right spots to hit on him when licking his cock. And the fact their sister's juices were all over Hadrian's pole just made this that much more magnificent. Sophia edged her lips down onto his cock and sucked him a bit harder. And Regina grabbed his balls to pleasure him.</p><p>Maddie recovered just a bit to see her two younger sisters go to town on Hadrian's prick. Sophia showed she had a naturally perfect throat for cock sucking and the lips to match. Hadrian pressed his hand down onto the back of Sophia's head and edged down into her throat to make her cry out for him even more. Hadrian pressed down into her.</p><p>"Give your sister a chance."</p><p>Sophia obeyed her master, reluctantly as she did. She sensed the cum Hadrian left behind in Maddie's pussy. The youngest sister dove deep into Maddie's pussy. This would occupy her for some time. Sophia leaned in and sucked as much of the seed out of it, as she could. Her lips popped back and forth, hunger spilling through her eyes when she went down onto her.</p><p>Regina went in for the kill, swirling her tongue down around Hadrian's pole. The length pulsed between her lips when edging all the way down. Hadrian held her by the back of the head and slam-fucked down her throat. Regina swallowed as much of his cock as possible before pulling back.</p><p>"I need it inside of me."</p><p>After feeling constantly overlooked at being the middle child, never mind all of the attention her siblings received, Regina climbed on top of Hadrian's tool. The engorged prick pressed into Regina's slit and very carefully plunged into her. Regina tightened herself around Hadrian and proceeded to ride him. Just a little bit deeper, oh yes, that was a ticket. Regina clutched his length between her walls and moaned when riding him.</p><p>Sophia settled her snatch down onto Maddie's tongue. The two sister's shared a succulent sixty nine position with each other. The mirror on the wall gave Sophia a good view of Hadrian pounding Regina up and down on his cock as she ate Maddie's cunt out.</p><p>Veela sisters came closer to the edge. Hadrian zeroed in on them and ensured they would be his to hold and control. Regina tightened her pussy around Hadrian's pole. Hadrian squeezed her delicious tits and made her cum all over him.</p><p>Regina tilted back and crammed her wet pussy onto him to scream in pleasure. Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper with Regina's hot pussy clamping down onto him and releasing her pussy juices all over him.</p><p>"I'll get to you in a second, pet."</p><p>Hadrian finished zeroing in and pushing Regina to an orgasm. She joined Maddie and Sophia on the desk. Sophia pulled out of Maddie and zeroed herself between Regina. The spitfire of a young Veela pleasured and tormented her two older sisters. Their hips bucked up further to get those fingers deep inside of her.</p><p>The Dragon filled up Sophia's tight, eager young cunt.</p><p>"Mmm, yes, master! Wreck me like you've wrecked them! Please, pound me until I'm raw!"</p><p>Hadrian smiled and pushed his thick cock into the tight cunt of the fiery young Veela. Sophia tightened her walls around him and milked him. Hadrian edged down into her body and made her cry out for him. The Dragon pushed deeper and deeper into her and rocked her until she came unglued for him.</p><p>The skilled strokes of the Dragon brought Sophia to the edge. She buried her mouth down onto Maddie's pussy, while Regina climbed on top of Maddie's face. All three sisters indulged in each other, along with Sophia indulging in Hadrian. And Hadrian pushed himself down into her to rock her to an orgasm.</p><p>"Consider yourself pounded. You won't be able to feel anything by the time I'm done with you. Other than the pleasure I give you .How do you like that?"</p><p>Sophia answered by squeezing Hadrian's length and enjoying him inside of her. The Dragon squeezed down into Sophia and made her scream out in pleasure. Hadrian rocked her and ensured she was milking him. The Dragon pinned her down and made her climax for him. Her insides clamped down onto him and proceeded to drag him down into her pussy. She liked this a whole lot and needed him to finish up with her.</p><p>"Pounded you. Nice and raw. Just like you like it, mmm, babe?"</p><p>Sophia finished gushing for her master and he slowly extracted out of her. Hadrian snapped his fingers and lined up the trio of sexy vixens. Their bodies were primed and ready to be fucked one at a time. Hadrian edged his fingers into the middle sister and the youngest sister. His prick dangled closer to Maddies opening. Maddie pushed up and tried to suck Hadrian inside of her. Her eyes widened a fraction when edging closer towards her.</p><p>"Master, I need you."</p><p>"Couldn't hold out for more, could you?" Hadrian asked. "Very well."</p><p>Maddie opened up to receive the powerful sorcerer's blessing into her hot box one more time. Hadrian leaned all the way in and stuffed more of his engorged rod down into her pussy. He rose up and slapped down onto Maddie to ensure her walls bucked up to meet him. Hadrian slid his fingers against Maddie's nipples and brought her jerking up to meet him. Maddie clutched him and came extremely hard for him.</p><p>Regina turned to bury her tongue into Sophia's pussy. Sophia grabbed the back of Regina's head and ensured her sister was face down in her snatch.</p><p>"Do it, fuck her! And finish me off."</p><p>Hadrian squeezed Sophia's nipples to get the youngest of the women to squeal. The Dragon slid back into Regina and crammed his cock down into her hot scorching tunnel. Hadrian pressed down into her and rocked her constantly. His balls swung back and forth and hit Regina at all of the right spots.</p><p>"Good. You can cum for me. Again. And again. Until I decide you've had enough."</p><p>Oh, Regina knew she did not have enough. She would never come close to having enough. Hadrian pressed down into her and made sure his balls slapped down onto her. Hadrian pounded Regina to one more pulse pounding orgasm until he pulled out of her.</p><p>"Finally."</p><p>Sophia impaled her tight body onto Hadrian's prick. Hadrian pulled her all the way down and bounced the barely legal woman up and down onto his cock. She engulfed his cock. Sophia's breasts bounced out and Hadrian kissed, licked, and sucked on them. Sophia tilted her head back and enjoyed the feeling of this handsome cock pushing deep into her love tunnel with each spike.</p><p>"Please," Sophia moaned. "Please, make me cum for you."</p><p>"Always," Hadrian told her.</p><p>Sophia gasped and Hadrian pinned her down. His prick drove in and out of her body and edged her closer. And he edged close along with her. Hadrian pushed down into Sophia's body. The energy and vigor with which she rode his cock made it almost insulting for him not to give her his seed. Hadrian pinned her down and stuffed her hot box down onto his engorged tool.</p><p>"Cum for me."</p><p>Sophia did, cumming hard for Hadrian. She pressed her hot body against his and rode him harder. She kissed him and licked his ear.</p><p>"Your turn, baby," Sophia mewled for him. "Give me your cum."</p><p>Hadrian sent a pulse down into the pussies of Regina and Maddie. The trio of sister's came. Hadrian collected their juices and shifted his fingers. He jammed them into Sophia's mouth who kept riding him with an intense force. Her walls locked onto him tight as Hadrian edged into her.</p><p>The Dragon almost had finished edging inside of her. Just a little bit closer, and he would have her. His balls tightened and with one more push, he spilled his cum inside of Sophia's body.</p><p>Sophia squealed in delight when her King's seed spilled into her. She kept riding him and milking every single last drop until an extremely content feeling spread over her. Sophia gripped him tight and kept milking him until the very last drop was out.</p><p>The dust settled, and a trio of sexy Veela sisters surrounded Hadrian's cock. Sophia, Regina, and Maddie took turns in licking him up and down. Hadrian alternated between face-fucking them hard, to see what further fun he could have between them all.</p><p>Once again, Hadrian elected to pin Maddie down and pound her brains out. Sophia sat down on her older sister's face to make her taste the cum which Hadrian left behind. And Regina laid on her side to suck on Maddie's breasts to really get this going.</p><p>Maddie decided to hold on for as long as she could, until her mind shattered. And that glorious moment could only put a smile on her face.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Gabrielle Delacour/Sophia Delacour/Regina Delacour</strong>
</p><p>Maddie had been utterly wrecked and laid on the couch to the side to recover. Regina and Sophia dragged Hadrian deep into them both. The Dragon's fingers slipped down on Sophia's hot pussy and pounded her. She always wanted him to be inside of her. Hadrian's fingers slipped down her nipples and squeezed them. Sophia squeezed her tight pussy around him and he pounded her into a mindless stupor.</p><p>"My turn," Regina breathed.</p><p>Regina crawled between Sophia's legs and proceeded to eat her baby sister out. Hadrian's fingers slipped down between Regina and slammed his hard cock down into her body. Regina took every second she could for Hadrian and every inch of his cock into her. Hadrian pressed down into her and rocked into her. His balls slapped down onto Regina's thighs while pumping deep inside of her.</p><p>Sophia closed her eyes. Despite the fact she missed Hadrian's cock inside of her, her older sister's tongue served to be very adequate in its place. Sophia put her hands down onto the back of Regina's head and made her moan into her pussy. Sophia's hips bucked repeatedly and drove more and more of her sister's tongue into her.</p><p>"Time for both of you to cum for me."</p><p>They did, climaxing hard for him. Hadrian pressed down into Regina's tight cunt and pounded her rapidly to the edge. Regina closed her walls around him and tried to milk him. Hadrian pressed down into Regina and made her cry out in pleasure for him.</p><p>The Dragon pulled back and could sense a very familiar presence behind him. Hadrian spun around and faced her.</p><p>"Gabi."</p><p>Gabrielle dressed in skintight latex, with easy access for her master to her pussy, ass, and tits for her master. Hadrian ran his hands down Gabrielle's body and pulled her in close. Gabrielle lowered her lips down onto Hadrian and experienced a heavy makeout session.</p><p>The Dragon's hard prick extended into the air with Gabrielle tightening her hand around him and milking him long and hard. Gabrielle licked Hadrian's cock.</p><p>"Mmm, tastes like my cousins have been naughty. Especially Sophia, you really got to be careful around her."</p><p>Gabrielle shot over and pinned her youngest cousin down. Sophia spread her legs and allowed Gabrielle to dive her tongue down into her snatch. Gabrielle dominated Sophia with a few strokes while Regian rose up. Hadrian pinned her down and slammed his cock down into her one more time.</p><p>"Ooooh!" Regina squealed in his ear. "Deeper, my lord! Deeper! Pound my tight pussy! Drill me. All over!"</p><p>Hadrian picked up the pace and slam fucked Regina's hot pussy. The Dragon King held her down and pumped down into her. Regina gobbled him up. Her walls were tight and wet. Regina clutched him and let out another cry of pleasure. Hadrian pinned her down for him.</p><p>Gabrielle rubbed Sophia's clit and made her hips buck up completely. The moans escalated through her body. Gabrielle could feel the presence of Regina's tongue at her opened crotch. Hadrian bent over Regina and pounded her until she came over and over again.</p><p>"Keep eating your cousin out."</p><p>Regina slurped Gabrielle and enjoyed her tasty pussy. Hadrian pushed down into Regina and made her tighten around him. His fingers slipped down onto Regina and squeezed her. Regina milked his cock the faster he pounded into her hard.</p><p>The Dragon King extracted his cock from Regina. Sophia's lips curled into the perfect o-face. The perfect hole for Hadrian to ram his hard cock down into her. Sophia pressed her lips all the way down into Hadrian and sucked the cum off her sister off of Hadrian's prick.</p><p>"Enough," Gabi breathed in her younger cousin's ear. "You've had your fun."</p><p>Ropes made of fire wrapped around Sophia and Regina. Gabrielle would not burn her cousins, but she could contain them. And the fire which licked their nipples and their clits. It made their bodies size up and drip. The Dragon pressed himself from behind Gabrielle and edged the tip of his cock against her hot pussy.</p><p>"You, naughty, naughty woman," Hadrian breathed inside of her ear. "You know how to hit all of their right spots. And I'm going to hit all of yours by the time I'm done."</p><p>Gabrielle swallowed Hadrian's length all the way into her. It had been a practiced game. He pinned her down and fed Gabrielle his entire body. Hadrian pulled back and pumped his rod down into her body. Gabrielle clutched him and released his prick the faster he slapped his balls down onto her. Hadrian raked his fingers down her back and kissed her neck to drive Gabrielle wilde.</p><p>"Remember to treat your cousins, pet."</p><p>"Yes, Master."</p><p>Gabrielle pressed a long kiss onto Regina's sweet peach and licked her. Regina bucked her hips up and down to get her cousin's tongue rammed down into her pussy. She leaked all over the place.</p><p>An impatient Sophia wanted some attention. Gabrielle brushed her hand over Sophia's snatch and sent a small blast of fire towards her clit. It stimulated Sophia without burning her. Gabrielle thought her fire control was good, better than her sister.</p><p>"Hot."</p><p>No pun intended, or maybe it was kind of intended. Hadrian pinned her back down and repeatedly fed Gabrielle his length. He had the front of her suit open to grope every inch of Gabrielle and make her body rock back and forth. Hadrian held her back and slammed down into her to make her cry out for him. Hadrian kissed the back of Gabrielle's neck and made her cum for him.</p><p>Three for one special from the combined orgasms. Gabrielle came alongside her cousins with vigor and lust. Hadrian pushed down into Gabrielle and stretched her to the edge. Gabrielle closed down onto him and her honey spilled down onto him.</p><p>Hadrian extracted his prick from Gabrielle and moved over. Regina's mouth opened wide as Gabrielle continued to eat her out. Hadrian zeroed in on her mouth and stuffed it down Regina's open mouth. Regina's throat expanded and Hadrian face-fucked her.</p><p>"Please," Sophia begged him. "Ooooh, Gabi!"</p><p>Gabrielle manipulated her younger cousin into climaxing. She leaned down and savored her tasty peach. Sophia bucked her hips back and forth, with each guiding stroke making her cum harder and harder.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Regina's mouth and climbed down to spread Sophia's legs. The fire ropes pressed against Hadrian when he ground up against Sophia. Gabrielle added more heat when climbing upon her youngest cousin's mouth and made her eat her out.</p><p>The Dragon zeroed in and slammed his prick down into Sophia's hungry cunt. Sophia squeezed the Dragon when he plowed down into her and made her cry out. She wanted her second load of cum from Hadrian. Wanting and getting are two different things. Hadrian pinned down.</p><p>The trio of women reached the tipping point. Hadrian worked himself down into Sophia's sinfully tight pussy. The blonde goddess slurped his entire length into her as he rode. Hadrian smiled and worshipped Sophia for a good long while until she finished for him.</p><p>Gabrielle took pity on Regina and released her. The pair of cousins crawled towards Hadrian. They took their time, and stuck their tongues out. Hadrian slapped his cock onto their perfect lips and able tongues. Hadrian zeroed all the way in and sunk his prick down Regina's tight throat.</p><p>Regina let out another cry when the Dragon pummeled her throat. She leaned in and sucked him extremely hard. Hadrian grabbed the back of her head and made her cry more aggressively when he pushed his cock down her throat. The Dragon pumped down into her throat and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Gabrielle took her turn in sucking Hadrian deep into her mouth. Hadrian pushed his prick down into Gabrielle's throat and pounded her until she gasped in pleasure. Gabrielle's face pressed against Hadrian's crotch with erotic desire. Hadrian pulled out of Gabrielle and made her gasp for him.</p><p>"Time to give you want," Hadrian told Regina. "If you can earn it."</p><p>Hadrian climbed onto Regina and pushed into her. Regina clamped down onto him and made his prick jam into her. Hadrian leaned down onto Regina and pinched her nipples. He squeezed them and made Regina's hips buck up and down to meet him. Hadrian reared back and slammed into her. Regina hooked her heels around Hadrian's ass to guide him into her.</p><p>She wanted his cum and would do anything to receive it. Hadrian wanted to give it to her, as well. Given that Maddie and Sophia received the load, it was only fair that Regina got a load as well. She milked him. Hadrian ran his fingers down her endless legs and kissed all over her beautiful skin. Regina squeezed down onto it.</p><p>"Mmm, best seat in the house!"</p><p>Gabrielle sat down onto Sophia's face and forced her naughty cousin into some ass licking. She could not be too miffed in being denied Hadrian's load. For the simple fact was, Gabrielle knew that there would be more to come. All she would have to do is wait.</p><p>Hadrian leaned down into Regina and made her walls tighten around him. He could feel her edging closer to the breaking point. All he had to do was push her a little bit further.</p><p>"Let's make your sister and cousin nuts before I finish you off."</p><p>Hadrian supercharged Regina's allure and it drove Sophia and Gabrielle to endless orgasms. Hadrian smiled and held on tight to Regina as he kept riding her. His balls slapped her harder when pumping down inside of her. Regina milked him until he was close.</p><p>"So sexy to watch you break, Princess."</p><p>Both of their bodies heated up. Regina had almost as good control of her fire as Gabrielle did. Just a bit below, but not too bad. Hadrian pressed down into her and speared Regina until her walls clamped down around him. Hadrian pushed down into her and made her climax for him.</p><p>Hadrian pulled all the way from Regina and made her drop. Her pussy finished squirting when Hadrian rode her to a very rapid finish. She sucked Hadrian all the way in, clamping around his prick as he finished riding her. Regina tightened around Hadrian and they finished together one more time.</p><p>Regina threw her head back and screamed for the heavens. Hadrian pinned her down and erupted inside of her. Regina squeezed him tight and milked every single last drop of seed into her body as he finished up inside of her. Hadrian let the orgasm roll before he slowly pulled out of her.</p><p>All three cousins were down and out for the count. Their bodies all had been covered with sweat. While Maddie recovered a bit, Regina and Sophia both wore that freshly fucked look well. Gabrielle climbed onto Hadrian and ground up against him. She got his cock nice and hard.</p><p>The fire ropes returned, just in time for Gabrielle to leisurely take her time.</p><p>"Pound my brains out, beloved," the sultry French woman cooed in his ear.</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>Hadrian finished up his fun and games with the lovely Veela Quartet. The second he reached the study, the famous Lara Croft, Tombraider Extraordinaire smiled when she looked at him. The two had quite the storied history, dating back to Hadrian's university days. Lara wore a tank top and shorts, with her lovely legs crossed. She licked her lips in a not so subtle manner when Hadrian arrived.</p><p>"Hello, luv," Lara told him. "I looked over those notes you sent me. If I'm reading the information right, you may be able to open a portal to the location to your lost Queen. I could go over some of the particulars for you, but I'm certain that we can do that later. I didn't take the long trip out here to talk shop with you. At least right yet."</p><p>"No, you never do," Hadrian said.</p><p>Ever since Hadrian got Lara hooked, it had been straight forward with no brakes.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Lara Croft(Tombraider)(Flashback)</strong>
</p><p>"Mmm, I saw you sneaking around. Is this the treasure you're seeking, Lady Croft?"</p><p>Lara Croft stiffened. She admittedly had been intrigued by Hadrian Peverell, the handsome young man, who radiated power and was known in some circles as the Dragon. He showed himself to be the type of individual who got what he wanted, regardless of the consequences. And what he wanted was Lara. Lara saw him involved with several others.</p><p>"Tell me how much you want me?" Hadrian asked. "And be honest."</p><p>Lara edged her hand down Hadrian's pants. Hadrian felt her soft skilled hands wrapped around his balls and squeezed them. Lara's perfect fingers moved up to grasp his cock. The beautiful brunette's eyes widened. Hadrian shifted her shirt up and played with her breasts to make Lara gasped.</p><p>"That's what I thought," Hadrian said. "I'm going to give you what you want. Take off my pants."</p><p>Lara did and released Hadrian's monster into the wild. The thick cock slapped the palm of her hand. Hadrian held Lara and pulled her shirt off the rest of the way. She went without a bra which suited Hadrian just fine. He wrapped his hands around her tits and aggressively palmed them. He pulled her shorts down to reveal a thong which stuck to her. Lara leaned in and breathed heavily.</p><p>"Bed me. I'm yours," Lara gasped. "Please, I've wanted you for a long time."</p><p>"Yes, I've seen your perverted eyes when you've watched Lena and I. Among others."</p><p>Hadrian pushed Lara down onto the bed. The adventurous young woman's pussy oozed underneath Hadrian's touch. Hadrian massaged her folds very vigorously and sent Lara's hips spiking up into overdrive. Hadrian leaned all the way down and kissed her hot pussy. Hadrian edged all the way down and proceeded to devour her until Lara lost her mind.</p><p>The moment Hadrian's tongue touched her slick folds, Lara could feel herself succumbing to him. Something about him seemed enchanting. Like women would just fall to worship him if Hadrian decided to snap his fingers. All of the rumors, all of the stories about him, they were likely true. Hadrian pressed his tongue down onto her and felt her up. Lara closed her eyes the faster his hands whirled around her legs. The adventurous woman bucked her hips up and met Hadrian's tongue when he drove it into her.</p><p>Lara Croft came, extremely hard for her lover. Hadrian buried himself face down into Lara's honey pot and sucked the juices out of it. Lara settled on the bed, still twitching.</p><p>The Dragon smiled and licked his lips. He crawled on top of Lara and kissed her body. His cock scraped up against her body in every conceivable way. Lara edged her slit up, the horny hole very casually edging the tip of his prick down inside of her. Hadrian pushed down and enveloped her breasts, giving them a very firm squeeze as he edged into her. Lara tightened her legs around Hadrian and sucked him a little bit closer towards her hot opening. Lara gasped and looked him straight in the eyes.</p><p>Hadrian made her want it. Made Lara thirsty beyond all belief for him. Hadrian smiled.</p><p>"Please. Fuck me. Make me yours forever."</p><p>Those emerald eyes made Lara's resolve melt, not that she had much to give when he started to touch her. Hadrian lowered all the way down into Lara's hot pussy and she hugged him. His prick slid down into her and made her pussy gobble him up the second he entered her. His balls proceeded to slap her to show Lara how hard he was.</p><p>"Oooh, bloody hell!" Lara cried out.</p><p>Hadrian spread Lara's legs, not that they needed much help in doing that. He pinned her down and made her ooze around him. Hadrian's strong powerful thrusts drove his manhood down into Lara with multiple thrusts. Her walls clamped down onto him and milked him. Lara bucked her hips from the bed to match Hadrian's thrusts.</p><p>"Naughty bitch. Thinking that you can avoid me for that long. Thinking you can be a silent voyeur. I bet you like it when I pin you down, pull your hair, and make you my cock slut?"</p><p>Lara nodded eagerly. She surrendered control like never before to her handsome lover. All of the weeks of waiting and dreaming about Hadrian burying his cock inside of her was finally paying off. Lara closed her eyes and would like to study his power up close. She could feel his mighty rod split her in half and drive her completely wild with pleasure. Hadrian tightened his grip around her and buried his prick down into her.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Lara, only to flip her over. Lara laid face down on the bed and Hadrian pushed into her. The pussy breaking fury of his thrusts slapped his balls down onto Lara's thighs. Hadrian picked up the pace and drilled her to make Lara clamp down onto him. Hadrian pulled back and made her cry out for him as he fucked her hard and deep. Lara let out another huge cry and he smashed her good and hard from behind.</p><p>"Keep it up, my lover!" Lara cried for him. "I love this! I love how you use me! Use me hard!"</p><p>"Yes, I will. Because no woman hangs around that long without wanting to be used. I've given you plenty of chances to back away. Now you're mine. Always."</p><p>That one word sent Lara's loins into overdrive. Hadrian used his pussy smasher to drill her. Lara sucked him in. Hadrian was all the way inside of her. His prick edging inside of her while his hands moved back and forth. Hadrian tensed his fingers around Lara's nipples and made her cry. He marked her body with his big fat balls. Lara closed down onto him.</p><p>"Getting closer. Going to bust a nut inside of your slutty hole."</p><p>Lara closed her eyes. She should warn him she had no way to protect from what could happen. And yet, Lara only could moan deeply. She encouraged him to bury all of his hot seed into her womb. What was Lara thinking? Oh, not a whole lost just how much she wanted it.</p><p>Hadrian did not give Lara a chance to say anything contrary to the lust she was feeling. He picked up the pace with an intense speed. He rose back and slammed down into her. Lara's walls grabbed onto him tight. Hadrian leaned down and kissed between her shoulder blades and the back of her neck. Hadrian grabbed Lara's ponytail, perfect for pumping and slammed down into her body.</p><p>The Dragon closed in on the finishing point, his balls tightening. Lara milked him. And Hadrian grabbed her hips for added leverage to plow her. Hadrian pulled back and kissed the back of her neck.</p><p>"Cum for me."</p><p>Lara did, tightening around him. Hadrian pushed into her and with one more grunt unleashed every drop of his seed his balls held inside of her. Lara screamed loudly and accepted the Dragon's gift into her. Lara's eager tight cunt wrung out every last drop of cum until he finished inside.</p><p>Slowly, Hadrian pulled out. Lara looked up, like the cock-hungry bitch she was. Hadrian jammed his cock down her throat and face-fucked her senseless.</p><p>X-X-X</p><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Lara(Present)</strong>
</p><p>"The more things change, mmmm?"</p><p>Lara took Hadrian's cock down her throat and sucked him off ravenously. His hands wrapped around the back of the Tombraider's head and made her cry out in pleasure when he rocked down her throat. Lara sucked him and cupped his balls. It had been a bit too long and Lara needed her fill of Hadrian's wonderful gift.</p><p>Hadrian zeroed into the back of Lara's throat. Lara put the Veela sisters he was just with to shame with her good deepthroating action. Hadrian leaded down into Lara's mouth and forcefully fucked it. His balls slapped up and down against her chin to drive her closer towards him. Hadrian palmed the back of Lara's head and kept guiding himself into her throat until she swallowed him aggressively.</p><p>Lara let out another hungry slurp, her lips edging against his cock. Hadrian pushed down into her and made her swallow him on an endless basis. Hadrian's balls repeatedly slapped against Lara's chin and made her cry in lust for her man. Hadrian edged deeper down her throat.</p><p>"Here we go," Hadrian grunted. "I hope you're ready for this."</p><p>The gorgeous adventurer put a thumbs up and cupped his balls. Hadrian edged down Lara's throat and spilled his seed down her throat. The Dragon held on tight and dumped spurt after spurt of cum down her mouth. Hadrian pinned his cock into her throat and dumped his big fat balls down Lara's hungry throat.</p><p>Lara pulled away and swallowed his cum. She was wet and ready to get fucked. Fortunately, Hadrian was more than ready. He threw Lara over the couch and pulled her shorts down. The Dragon proved he had not lost a step after all of those years by diving into Lara's hot snatch and eating her out.</p><p>"YES! OOOH YES!"</p><p>The Dragon maneuvered his tongue back and forth into Lara and very carefully edged her to the breaking point. Lara dug her nails into the side of the couch and enjoyed the tongue just going into her. Hadrian steadied his tongue into her and got Lara good and wet.</p><p>Hadrian rose up all the way and sunk himself between Lara's legs. He pinned her body and yanked off her shirt the rest of the way. Lara's round melons popped out. Hadrian groped them and dominated the sexy brunette. Hadrian ensnared those tits in his hand and pushed down into her. Lara wrapped around Hadrian and milked him extremely hard. Hadrian pushed down into the back of her head and kissed her multiple times to get her oozing for him. Lara tightened her hot snatch around Hadrian's prick when he rammed deep into her.</p><p>"Going to lose it?"</p><p>The strokes had been slow and raw. Hadrian slapped his balls down against Lara's hot thighs and kept going at her rapidly. His balls slapped down against Lara and made her quake underneath his thrusts. Hadrian pulled back and kissed Lara down across the back of the neck.</p><p>A toe curling orgasm hit Lara. Hadrian rode her out and kept stuffing her hungry pussy. He flickered a wet finger against Lara's anal opening. Lara edged back and looked him in the eyes. Raw lust burned through those eyes.</p><p>"Mmm, I love it when you use my backdoor."</p><p>"And I love it when it's always open for me."</p><p>Hadrian propped up Lara onto his lap. She looked him dead in the eyes. Hadrian spread her ass cheeks apart and guided the tip of his cock against her anal opening. Lara popped herself all the way down, chewed down her lip and ensnared Hadrian's manhood into her ass. Hadrian squeezed her down and pushed her down all the way.</p><p>The pumps deepened when Hadrian planted his thickness down into Lara's ass. She ensnared Hadrian and released his prick from between her cheeks. Hadrian knew he had her and knew he would be ready to dump a huge load of cum in her ass.</p><p>Lara clutched Hadrian's cock and milked away at him. His fingers edged down and struck that sweet spot on Lara's clit. Lara threw back and Hadrian sucked on her glorious globes for the triple play of pleasure. Lara gasped the further he edged into her. His balls slapped down and brought her closer.</p><p>"Mmm, those big balls are quite the burden to carry around, aren't they?" Lara gasped."Use my ass as your cum dump, luv. Shoot all of that nasty white spunk into my anus and make me walk around with your seed dripping from me for a week."</p><p>Hadrian tilted Lara back and nursed her breasts like a hungry babe. Lara dug her nails into Hadrian's forearms for more encouragement. She put the same amount of pressure that would injure a far lesser man. Still it should be obvious by this point that Hadrian was not a lesser man.</p><p>A loud thump and Lara pressed face down into a coffee table. Drool trickled from her mouth. Hadrian slapped his palm against her ass and reddened it. Each spank got Lara more thirsty and hornier for him. Hadrian pinned her down and filled her up all the way.</p><p>"Let me see. I'm missing something. Mmm….now I remember."</p><p>The skilled sorcerer pulled back Lara's hair and slammed into her ass. Anal had been a delight for both of them. Those long afternoons when they finally finished their studies, where Hadrian bent over Lara and rammed her ass raw, were fond memories. They could power armies of Patroni which would destroy villages of Dementors. Hadrian pressed down and sucked Lara's neck to make her scream loudly. He sucked the back of Lara's neck and made her climax hard for him as he continued to bury himself in her ass.</p><p>Lara's toes curled up with the lust never ending. Hadrian knew how to hit every single button to make her cum for him. He pressed down into Lara and stuffed her ass until she lost it for him. Lara's anal walls contracted against Hadrian's cock when he pushed down into her. Hadrian pressed down onto her neck and made her climax for him hard.</p><p>Hadrian squeezed Lara's clit and made her cum one more time. Those balls formed an intense imprint on Lara's ass. He pushed down into Lara's tight ass and made her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian knew it was time for him to explode. He jammed his fingers into Lara and rode out her pussy to the breaking point. Ass and pussy had been plunged repeatedly until Hadrian zeroed in for the finishing point. He bottomed out inside of Lara.</p><p>One more push and Hadrian soaked in all of the pleasure Lara felt. The tantric energy fed him immensely when burying deep inside of Lara. She sucked his cock into her ass and all of the cum which followed. Hadrian creamed Lara's ass and splattered a huge anal cream pie into her.</p><p>A light knock on the door made Hadrian smile. He finished riding out Lara for the last few strokes.</p><p>"It's unlocked."</p><p>Lara looked up to see who had been joining them. She smiled as wide as her ass gaped after Hadrian's cock left it. This arrival was a fine bit of nostalgia for the three of them.</p><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Weiss Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash), Astoria Greengrass, Selene(Underworld), Akeno Himejima(High School DxD); Neopolitan(RWBY),Grayfia Lucifuge(High School Dxd), Wanda Maximoff(Marvel Comics), Madelyn Delacour, Regina Delacour, Sophia Delacour, Lara Croft(Tombraider)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lena Luthor(Supergirl)+Lara Croft(Tombraider);Natasha Romanoff(Marvel)(Flashback); Natasha; Natasha/Winter(RWBY)/Ciel Soleil(RWBY); Clotho/Charlie(DC Legends of Tomorrow); Kara(Supergirl)/Lena/Lily Evans/Lara); Clara Oswald(Doctor Who)+Caitlin Snow(Flash)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 17: (Hadrian/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)/Lara Croft(Tombraider); Hadrian+Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow(Marvel Comics)(Flashback); Hadrian+Natasha; Hadrian/Natasha/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Ciel Soleil(RWBY); Hadrian+Clotho/Charlie(DC Legends of Tomorrow); Hadrian/Kara Danvers(Supergirl)/Lena/Lily Evans/Lara); Hadrian+Clara Oswald(Doctor Who)+Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost(Flash)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)/Lara Croft(Tombraider)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Just like old times, mmmm!"</p><p>Lara bobbed her head up and down Hadrian's length in agreement while Lena leaned into her. Yes, this was pretty much like their university days revisited. There were a few more women involved, very often. Yet, Lara bobbed her head down Hadrian's length when Lena licked her pussy. She leaned in a little bit deeper and kissed her warm slit to make her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"Give Lena a turn."</p><p>Lara pulled herself back and Lena slid her warm lips around Hadrian's prick. Hadrian put his hand on the back of her head and guided his length down into her throat. Lena's warm throat wrapped around him, her succulent lips popping all the way down as he held her and proceeded to give her a good face-fucking. Hadrian pressed his fingers against the back of her head and guided his thickness down her throat. Lena let out a very prominent gasp, and slurped him a little bit deeper. Hadrian leaned her all the way down onto him and stuffed her throat.</p><p>Both Lara and Lena worshipped his length. Just like old times. Hadrian allowed the nostalgia to hit him hard with their warm lips pressing against him. Their eyes locked onto him. Hadrian leaned in and decided to grab both of their heads. He alternated between mouth to mouth.</p><p>"It's been a long time," Lena said. "Lay back, relax. You've had a long trip. And an even longer pounding."</p><p>That much was true. Lara laid back on the couch, and Lena situated herself between Lara's legs. Lena's skirt slid up to reveal her lacy thong panties, slid to the side. Hadrian pressed down and devoured Lena's hot snatch. His face edged into her and ate her out, hunger dancing through his eyes when he pushed down into her. Lena rocked back a tiny bit and Hadrian pinned his tongue down inside of her. He licked, swirled, and savored every last drop of her, edging his tongue back into her all the way.</p><p>The moment Hadrian got Lena good and wet, he could tell by her delicious scent she was more than ready for his cock. Harry lined his prick up all the way for her wet pussy and slid deep inside of her. Inch by inch, Hadrian's mighty cock rammed down into Lena's hot snatch. Lena squeezed down onto him with Hadrian edging himself into her all the way. He pressed down onto Lena with a couple more pumps and edged his massive prick down inside of her hungry body. Lena tightened around his prick when he pushed all the way down inside of her body.</p><p>"Keep tasting her."</p><p>Lena did and enjoyed the sweet cunt of Lara. She missed the opportunity to go down on the hot adventurer. Lara's cries filled the air, when Hadrian edged inside of her. He slid Lena a little bit up her body. Lena landed between Lara's firm chest pillows and started to suck on her nipples. Hadrian edged back onto her and sent Lena spiraling over the edge. His big balls slapped her thighs a couple more times.</p><p>"Both of you. At once."</p><p>Lena and Lara came at the same time, oozing around his cock and fingers respectfully. Lena and Lara indulged in a steamy makeout session, their tongues dangerously close to pressing against his mouth. Hadrian pressed against Lena and repeatedly slammed deep inside of her. Her inner walls hugged him tightly and gushed all over him.</p><p>A thirsty Lara sat up. Hadrian edged her closer and pushed his cock, damp with Lena's juices all the way down her throat. Hadrian pressed his fingers against the back of Lara's head and throat-fucked her. The gorgeous vixen drove her mouth all the way down onto Hadrian's tool and engulfed it all the way down into her throat. Hadrian tightened his fingers down and edged a bit further down, sending her wet mouth down his pole all the way.</p><p>"Mmmph!"</p><p>Lena smiled and kissed Hadrian's body. Her hands roamed all over the place and sucked his earlobe to kiss him. The Dragon leaned back and pressed his prick down her throat to make her gasp for him. Hadrian's fingers pumped around the back of her head and face-fucked Lara, and turned around to do the same to Lena.</p><p>Lena and Lara them teamed up to give Hadrian an amazing tit fucking. Their glorious globes ran up and down his prick. Hadrian leaned deeper and deeper between them and pounded their breasts. They squeezed him hard and they leaned in to make out with his throbbing hard organ. Their lips sealed him up and they edged him closer.</p><p>"Explode, luv," Lara said. "There's plenty more."</p><p>"Oh, trust me, there will be."</p><p>Hadrian showered Lena and Lara with as much cum as his balls could hold. First a trickle, then an endless flood showered the two vixen. Lara and Lena tilted back and enjoyed the cum just saturating them at every point. Hot, sticky seed sprayed over their faces, chests, and trickled down their bodies. Lena tilted back a slight amount to continue to help wringing Hadrian's cum out until his balls were empty.</p><p>"And I remember this quite fondly."</p><p>Lena buried her face between Lara's fine tits and began to suck the cum out from between them. Hadrian leaned very close and pushed his fingers against her hot pussy lips from behind. Hadrian pressed his thick balls down against her and made her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian had both of their pussies lined up, ready for the kill.</p><p>Hard in a matter of seconds, it was the recovery times which Lena loved and respected from him. Hadrian leaned deeper inside of her and pushed his hard engorged prick down into her hungry tunnel. Hadrian picked up the pace and filled up Lena with as many thrusts as he could manage. He toyed with Lara as well as Lena.</p><p>Lara's mind shot with pleasure saturating every inch of her body. Hadrian's fingers pinched her clit and sent her hips bucking aggressively into the palm of his hand. Her juices squirted out and all over Hadrian's hand. He rubbed her a couple more times until her pussy finished squirting.</p><p>"Lick."</p><p>Lena obeyed Hadrian's command and began to lick the palm of his hand, lust burning through her eyes when doing so. Hadrian pressed down into her and could feel her walls edging around him. Very slowly, Hadrian rocked her back and forth until she came all over him.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out of Lena, Lara hopped on top of his cock. Hadrian prepared to raid Lara's womb with his cock ramming down inside of her. Lara tightened her legs around Hadrian and pushed back up and pumped down inside of her. Her hot pussy walls closed around Hadrian's prick and milked him a couple more times while driving down onto his prick.</p><p>"Release it," Lara said.</p><p>"After you."</p><p>Hadrian put Lara's tits in his hand and proceeded to jiggle them. She rocked up and down, electrical waves shooting through her body when she came unglued for him. Hadrian's fingers slipped down onto her and made her cry out for more. He bounced her up and down onto his length and ended up with Lara ramming his cock deep inside of her pussy. She milked him extremely hard with each push.</p><p>Lena waited in the wings. Hadrian tipped Lara over and put her on the bed to pound her. Lena climbed on top of Lara's face and enjoyed the view of Hadrian pressing down into Lara.</p><p>"Having fun?" Hadrian asked her.</p><p>Lena rocked back and gave him a smile which Hadrian was going to take as a yes. He kept rocking back and forth down onto Lara's body and fed his cock into her. Inch by inch, he rammed down into her, until her warm pussy walls tugged around him and made him cry out in pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon picked up the pace, slapping his balls down onto Lara's thighs. He edged into her and with one more grunt, unleashed his seed inside of her.</p><p>A trickle became the flood, as Lara accepted Hadrian's extremely generous gift inside of her. He leaned back into her and pumped a huge load inside of her body, filling her up completely with his batter. Hadrian pressed down and proceeded to empty every last drop out of his balls, into her.</p><p>The very second Hadrian pulled out, Lena dove down and indulged in her fellow lover with a steamy sixty-nine position. Her tongue edged a bit deeper into Lara's pussy and sucked the cum out.</p><p>Hadrian explored the bodies of these two gorgeous vixens. They gazed at him and intended to convince Hadrian to indulge himself with them one more time. The Dragon's fingers glanced over their bodies as he edged in to feed them his fingers a little bit at a time.</p><p>Then the two would sit up and take turns getting fucked by a recharged Hadrian. It had been a dance they perfected the steps to quite nicely. Hadrian mused this while slamming his throbbing hard cock into Lena's hungry pussy once more.</p><hr/><p>After Hadrian detached himself from Lara and Lena in the study, he strolled down the hallway, where a gorgeous redhead woman in a skintight blacksuit waited for him.</p><p>"Hello, Natasha," Hadrian said. "Does SHIELD want something or...is this a more personal manner?"</p><p>Natasha Romanoff, the gorgeous Black Widow, skilled super spy of SHIELD, leaned closer towards Hadrian. Hadrian wrapped his arms around Natasha and got the message.</p><p>"Nothing now, and I want something."</p><p>Well, every time she stopped by, it only seemed inevitable the two of them were going to fuck. Ever since their first intense meeting which Hadrian recalled quite strongly and extremely fondly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow(Marvel Comics)(Flashback)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Mr. Peverell, I believe we can come to an arrangement which will benefit both of us. SHIELD could really use your help. And you scratch our back, and there are certain perks."</p><p>Hadrian leaned closer to the curvy redhead agent. He put his hands onto the Black Widow. The Dragon edged a little bit closer, and ensured that his hands were on her hips. She leaned closer towards him and put her hand on his chest and very slowly stroked it.</p><p>"I'm hearing a lot of talk and not enough action. If you did your homework, you should know that I'm a man of action."</p><p>In a blink of an eye, Hadrian pulled down the zipper of Natasha's top and released her breasts into the open. Hadrian leaned closer towards Natasha and toyed very casually with her tits. His hands wrapped around them, and ensured she was crying out in pleasure when he touched her all over. He was all over her.</p><p>"I can do action," Natasha said. "Just watch."</p><p>Natasha slipped her hand down Hadrian's pants and extracted his cock. Just as she read about and somehow even more amazing in person. Natasha inched her fingers all the way down Hadrian's pole and guided back and forth. Her fingers swirled up and down, ending up edging his cock in her hands. Hadrian swelled up a little bit and Natasha pumped him in all of the right places.</p><p>"Let me start demonstrating some of the perks."</p><p>Natasha dropped to her knees and wrapped her amazing breasts around Hadrian's pole. She slid down, cupping his cock between her tits and edging all the way between them. She rocked back, lust dancing through her eyes when pumping him up and down. Hadrian grabbed on tight to her tits and slid in tight to allow his sizable organ to press all the way inside of her cleavage.</p><p>"Yes," Natasha breathed. "Lots of action. And you're getting closer, aren't you? Closer to emptying those big fat balls over my tits, right?"</p><p>"Just wait and find out," Hadrian groaned from each pump of Natash around him.</p><p>She did, did want to find out. Natasha scooped up her tits and used them to massage Hadrian's impressive organ. His cock jammed between her tits got Natasha all wet, hot and bothered, and burning with lust. Hadrian pinned his hands on either side of her gigantic tits and allowed them to sandwich down on his prick. She squeezed and released him, hunger dancing in her eyes when he fucked her chest. Hadrian pressed himself down and worked his thrusts all the way into her, his balls aching in need.</p><p>"Hope you can handle all of this."</p><p>Natasha gave him a very seductive smile and told him to bring it. Hadrian edged closer and fired his cum all over Natasha's fine chest. Natasha enveloped his cock and released him. Blast after blast of seed fired all over her chest as Hadrian dumped his fine load all over her waiting tits. Hadrian squeezed them together and allowed her to wring every single last drop of cum all over his cock.</p><p>The moment Natasha pulled away, she licked her tits, and then Hadrian's cock. The Dragon's length extended, coming back to full strength in a matter of minutes. Natasha's eyes widened and her pussy throbbed in need. Hadrian decided to grab onto the back of her head.</p><p>Natasha gave Hadrian one of those looks which was as plain as day. She wanted Hadrian to throat-fuck her like the whore she was. And Hadrian, more than happy to help, pounded her throat. Natasha gasped around his pole when it stuffed deeper down her throat. Hadrian pinned his fingers against the back of her head and edged down to make her gasp and moan for him when he pounded away at Natasha's mouth.</p><p>The Dragon repeatedly filled her mouth up completely and she sucked him down. The Black Widow thought she was going to get the second load of the night, buried down her throat. Hadrian used her hair as a handle and throat-fucked her until she was dripping her drool down onto his cock.</p><p>"Not yet," Hadrian growled in her ear.</p><p>Hadrian extracted his cock from Natasha's mouth and slapped his cock down onto her tongue. He lifted her off of the ground and slammed her down onto the desk. Natasha's legs spread for Hadrian and her pussy was ready. Hadrian stripped her down and gazed upon Natasha like she was little more than a piece of meat.</p><p>This made her tingle, just seconds before Hadrian slammed his hard pole down into her body and ensured she wrapped up around him. Hadrian grabbed onto her legs and squeezed his hands around her. His fingers flicked repeatedly against her body and sent her hips pumping up in repetition to meet his incoming thrusts. Hadrian pressed down onto Natasha and rapidly filled her up with as much cock as he could manage. Natasha closed her walls around him, and milked his hard tool when he pushed it inside of her body. Natasha clamped down and let out another cry, pleasure just exploding through her as he pounded her vigorously into the desk.</p><p>Natasha thought she might be sore after this one. But, it was more than worth it to feel Hadrian's strong hands working her in harmony. Those big bloated balls slapped down onto her thighs and left a firm imprint upon them. Natasha ensnared his body with her legs and pressed him down all the way to guide him inside.</p><p>"Please, don't stop!"</p><p>Hadrian put his hand down onto her legs and lifted them up. With added leverage, Hadrian slam fucked inside of Natasha. Her hungry insides grabbed him. Hadrian pushed his fingers into her asshole which caused her to gasp.</p><p>"When I go all in on something, I want to experience the entire package."</p><p>Hadrian squeezed Natasha's ass cheeks. Hot oil trickled down between her cheeks and all over his cock. Hadrian pinned Natasha face down, ass up on his desk. A position which had been common for many women who walked through his office. Hadrian picked up a steadier pace and put the tip of his cock against her ass from behind. The Dragon pressed down inside of her and filled her ass up from behind to make her scream for him.</p><p>"The entire package," Hadrian said to leave an imprint down on her.</p><p>"Mmmmphhh!" she cried out for Hadrian when he pushed inside of her. "YES! FUCK ME LIKE THE ANAL WHORE I AM!"</p><p>"Are you now?" Hadrian asked her.</p><p>Hadrian spanked Natasha a few times and really got the juices flowing. He edged a bit further into her, holding his hands into place and slamming down inside of her. His balls slapped her ass a couple more times and really brought Natasha to the edge, fully. Hadrian slipped his prick down into her anal passageway and made her hug him from behind.</p><p>Bit, by bit, Hadrian slammed into her. Until he could feel Natasha's hungry asshole gobble him up from behind. It might be a short ride, but damn it would be a very intense one. Natasha did everything possible to get Hadrian to cum. Hadrian ran his hands down onto her body and sucked the back of Natasha's neck.</p><p>"Cum for me, my sexy little spider slut."</p><p>Natasha did, gushing for the Dragon and his mighty prick. Then with another series of thrusts, Hadrian bottomed out inside of her from behind, intensifying his thrusts as he buried as much cum as his balls could store. He spilled his seed down into her ass and made sure to leave a hell of a mess behind.</p><p>Hadrian picked up the pace and jammed his prick into Natasha's back entrance. He leaned closer towards her and cupped her breasts. Hadrian pulled the sexy super spy back by the hair and kissed her neck.</p><p>"Well, you have my attention."</p><p>Natasha shot a look over her shoulder to see the amount of cum pouring from her ass. Just one man did that, and it made her shudder.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Natasha</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Natasha continued to grab Hadrian's attention, not to mention his very prominent cock, as it slid down into her hot mouth. All of these years later, Natasha understood the Dragon's attention was best grabbed with the help of a beautiful woman. Hadrian picked up the pace, and pressed his fingers down against the back of Natasha's head. She gulped his cock down, with it stretching the back of her throat the deeper he went inside of it. Hadrian guided his fingers back and forth until she was devouring his cock.</p><p>Not business this time, but pleasure. Very pleasurable, Natasha thought. She pulled away and dragged her tongue all over Hadrian's length to get it good and wet. She popped it between her legs and started to suck him off extremely hard. Hadrian put his hand on the back of her head and guided himself deeper down Natasha's throat. Her wet lips popped around him the deeper Hadrian went into her throat.</p><p>"Up."</p><p>Natasha rose up, a smile on her face. She stripped completely naked and Hadrian provided her with a bottle of oil. Natasha smeared it all over her body. She invited Hadrian to help lather the rest of the way. Which Hadrian gladly did, as he ran his fingers up and down Natasha's body. He kneaded her ass cheeks and pressed again against her. His length teased her anal opening, the closer he got to her. Hadrian pinned his hand on the other side of her shoulder and kissed Natasha against the back of her neck to make her cry out in pleasure. His cock slid between her thighs.</p><p>"Any number of places where I can stick this," Hadrian said. "I wonder what one you want."</p><p>"You know."</p><p>Hadrian spent a few minutes teasing Natasha endlessly. His fingers ground up against her body at all points and sent her over the tipping point. Hadrian slipped a finger close to her taboo entrance, dripping hot with oil as he brushed it.</p><p>"I want to hear it from you, Nat."</p><p>Hadrian sucked the side of her neck and moaned. The Dragon King pressed his engorged prick against her wet cheeks and leaned closer towards her. He edged down, but did not enter her.</p><p>"My ass! I want you to fuck me in the ass."</p><p>"See, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?"</p><p>The Dragon bent the Black Widow over and pushed her up against the bedroom door. He could hear some muffled cries coming from the inside. Hadrian pushed his hand against Natasha's ass cheek with one hand and fondled her big round oily breast with the other hand. His fingers kneaded and squeezed those fantastic breasts.</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"It's a...surprise!" Natasha managed to cry out.</p><p>Hadrian would take her word for it. For now, he picked up the pace, and more importantly put Natasha through the paces. His hard cock rammed down into between her firm ass cheeks. Hadrian picked it up and slammed down hard into her to make her tighten around him.</p><p>The Dragon pulled her back by the hair and smashed his lips around the Widow's. She kissed him back, fiercely. Hadrian tightened the grip around her throat when he held her head. And this only made Natasha squirt even more. Hadrian zoomed his hands all over her body when he rammed into her.</p><p>"I bet you've been a naughty one. We'll see just how naughty when we open up that bedroom door, won't we?"</p><p>One look at Natasha indicated that she was naughty. Extremely naughty, which was just like Hadrian liked it. He imagined Natasha had in store for him and it was very tasty. At first, Hadrian's fingers edged deeper against her from behind and fondled her succulent ass from behind. He pushed deep into her and rammed the Black Widow until she was squeezing him extremely tightly with each thrust. Hadrian pushed down into her and made Natasha just climaxed around his fingers.</p><p>The Dragon pulled back from her gaping ass. Natasha turned, mouth open. Hadrian slid his prick deep into her mouth. Natasha closed her eyes, and engulfed Hadrian's prick down into her mouth. She cleaned up his cock which had just been rammed into her ass seconds later. Hadrian stroked the back of her hair and edged himself down her throat. She swallowed him with endless sucks penetrating his cock down her throat. Hadrian guided his hand back and kept face-fucking Natasha until she practically drooled all over his length.</p><p>Hadrian kept pushing forward, kept pouring it on. He kept slapping his balls against her chin and left a firm imprint down onto it. Hadrian slid his hand against Natasha and pushed her face down to engulf his cock. She let out a loud hum which only increased as she sucked him all the way down. Hadrian penetrated the back of her throat with multiple thrusts.</p><p>Just as Hadrian made Natasha clean his cock, he made it dirty again by slamming it back inside of the Widow's fine ass. Hadrian pressed down into her and enjoyed what Natasha was doing to him. Her inner anal walls clamped down onto him from what Hadrian was doing to her. He pulled back and slid his fingers against her to send her over the tipping point with pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian leaned in, kissing Natasha's nipples and sucking them extremely hard while he fucked her. With the simplest of actions and very few words, Hadrian reduced Natasha to a quivering, dripping mess. And she had to love. Just as much as he loved fucking her ass until she was reduced to mental mush. Hadrian pinned down his hand against her jaw and proceeded to kiss around the edge of her mouth until she finally broke for him.</p><p>Cumming and cumming hard around his fingers. Hadrian pumped deeper and deeper inside of her until she gasped. The Dragon pulled out of her pussy and edged his fingers against her mouth. Natasha pressed in deep and sucked the juices off, practically quivering in the process.</p><p>"Mmm, I've got you on the ropes," Hadrian told her. "Right where I want you. Right where I need you to be."</p><p>He certainly did, Natasha thought though hazed lust. Hadrian pressed down onto her and kept feeding Natasha a heavenly helping of cock down into her ass. Natasha milked him hard with rapid fire thrusts which rattled her fine ass. Hadrian pulled back and cracked his balls against her ass.</p><p>Natasha came. Hadrian's manipulations increased on her and stroked her clit aggressively. Hadrian pinned her back and leaned down into her. Her ass squeezed his prick.</p><p>"You want my cum?"</p><p>"Yes! Please! Cum in my slutty ass, sir. I need it!"</p><p>While Natasha officially worked for SHIELD, she worked for Hadrian above them and deferred to him on all matters. And he made it well worth her while. He edged down into her and made her bust all over his fingers. Hadrian threaded the needle to her most intense orgasm yet before he bottomed out inside of her ass from behind.</p><p>Hadrian tightened his grip around her and squeezed her body. One more deep thrust and he let Natasha have hit. His balls churned and spilled his huge load of seed, down into Natasha's ass. Hadrian pinned her back and made Natasha cry out when he finished emptying inside of her ass.</p><p>The Dragon pulled back from Natasha, and put the tip of his cock against her ass. A finger edged against her lips and Natasha tasted her own juices. Hadrian kissed down her neck and made her knees weaken.</p><p>"Now, let's see what's behind door number one."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Natasha; Hadrian/Natasha/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Ciel Soleil(RWBY)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Winter and Ciel laid tied up, bound and gagged on the bed, stripped to nothing but boots and underwear, their bodies on full display. Hadrian should have known. Hadrian stepped back to allow Natasha to lead the way. Cum dripped out of her ass when she walked across the room.</p><p>"Oh, Winter, you really should have been more careful," Hadrian said.</p><p>Hadrian slid a hand down the older Schee sister's panties. Her protests that this was the Black Widow who got the drop on her, had been cut off by his fingers dipping into her hot snatch. Hadrian pinned his hands down and edged down inside of her body.</p><p>"Replace her gag with something more amusing," Hadrian ordered.</p><p>To ensure that Natasha had no confusion about what he wanted her to gag Winter with, Hadrian slapped her ass hard and got her going. The Black Widow removed the gag and seconds later, she lowered her ass on Winter's face. The first thing Winter felt was the cum from Hadrian spilling down into her mouth, straight from Natasha's overstuffed anus.</p><p>Hadrian edged Winter closer to an orgasm while Natasha sat on her face. Then, he turned towards Ciel. It had been a bit since Hadrian had a chance to play with the cute cadet. And the picture Natasha's moans painted for her, along with the fact she was tied up made her ooze. Hadrian leaned underneath her panties and yanked them down. He leaned down and inhaled her juices which resulted in Ciel quivering.</p><p>"Nat played with youa bit while I was with Lara and Lena, didn't she?" Hadrian asked her.</p><p>Ciel bobbed her head up and down. She had been one to be punctual and it was long past time to get the Dragon's cock inside of her again. Hadrian spread her legs and ensured the tip of him rested against her hot pussy. The horny cadet pushed herself up, while Hadrian removed her bra. Hadrian sucked on her nipples. Ciel's muffled moans could not even pass through the gag when the Dragon got to work on her.</p><p>"Not even close," Hadrian mused to himself while penetrating Ciel's impressively tight pussy. "Perfect. You will do quite nicely."</p><p>Ciel's eyes widened a fraction from Hadrian's penetration of her. The view of Winter forced to munch the discharge from the Black Widow's ass just made her cry out in even more pleasure. She gripped Hadrian and released his pole with a couple more pumping thrusts.</p><p>The Dragon had been balls deep into Ciel and could feel her hungry cunt gobbling him up with a constant barrage of thrusts. He pinned her down onto the bed and zeroed in on her body. Her wet pussy gobbled him up and then released him.</p><p>Natasha ungagged Ciel and made her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian's fingers slipped against her body and squeezed her dark nipples. Ciel's hips bucked up and allowed Hadrian to enter her. She felt the time of her life when the Dragon rode her into submission. Her pussy walls clutched him and released him with another few fluid thrusts.</p><p>"Cum for me. Hard."</p><p>Ciel did, her walls flexing and releasing Hadrian when he crammed down inside of her body from above. He edged down into her and ensured her pussy was oozing for him. Natasha slid over and sat on Ciel's face. Ciel dove in, eager to taste the famous Black Widow and her delicious pussy. She pressed down and sucked her lips hard.</p><p>A loud smack followed with Ciel licking her lips and pulling away, lust burning through her eyes. The Dragon pulled back from Ciel and shoved his cock down into Winter.</p><p>Winter sealed his big cock up inside of her body, and could feel him pumping into her.</p><p>"I should punish you for being so sloppy."</p><p>Hadrian teased Winter and made her gush for him. The Dragon pumped down into her and made her scream out for him. That big cock edged deeper into her body. Winter licked Natasha's ass while Ciel ate out her pussy. The Dragon's hands moved back and forth and sent Winter into an endless spasm of pleasure. Her hips bucked up and drove all of Hadrian's prominent length down into her hot tunnel.</p><p>The Dragon pulled back and edged deeper into Winter. Her hot pussy walls closed around him and proceeded to milk him vigorously. Hadrian pushed down into her and ended up balls deep into Winter's sweet and tight cunt. She gobbled him up and endured a heavy pounding with his balls slapping back and forth onto her thighs.</p><p>"Cum for me. One more time."</p><p>Winter did, body succumbed to his impressive cock when it rammed down into her moist opening. Hadrian pressed inside of her and worked deeper into her. His fingers moved down onto her and worked her until she came. Winter closed her legs around him and squeezed them around his back to edge him all the way down into her.</p><p>"Cum. One more time."</p><p>Winter obliged him, saturating the tip of his cock with her juices. Hadrian pressed down inside of her and rode her to the edge, as quick as possible.</p><p>The second the Dragon pulled out of the sexy specialist, he jammed his cock into Natasha's mouth. Natasha hummed around his pole. Her eyes blasted with lust, the deeper he pushed into her throat. Hadrian grabbed the back of her head and shoved more of his length down her throat. Natasha engulfed his prick into her mouth and sucked him harder than she could manage. Hadrian situated his hands on the back of her head and edged down her throat with each pushing motion. She swallowed his length, heavenly moans filling the room when he did.</p><p>"Get ready."</p><p>Natasha obliged her master. She squeezed the clits of both Ciel and Winter and got them plenty riled up. This allowed Hadrian to press the tip of his cock down onto Natasha's hungry opening. The Dragon leaned down into her and with one more push, jammed his thick prick down inside of her from behind. Natasha's walls contracted and released his prick when he slammed it into her.</p><p>Hadrian leaned down into her and for the first time tonight, he submerged into Natasha's pussy. The Dragon pinned the Black Widow down and with fluid motions slammed himself down into her. His balls slapped down into her and made Natasha cry out in pleasure when he went into her. She alternated between tasting the pussies of their two captive guests. Ciel and Winter let out unrestrained screams.</p><p>"Need you soon, sir!" Ciel breathed.</p><p>Their bodies had been built for the bedroom just as much as the battlefield. Hadrian brushed his fingers all over them, sending them tipping over the breaking point. The pleasure only doubled the further Hadrian edged himself against them. His skilled fingers pumped their way into their wet slits and took them to the breaking point. Hadrian pinched Ciel's clit and sent her hips rocking back. Hadrian pressed down into her while he pounded Natasha. And Natasha ate out Winter.</p><p>Hadrian left the confines of Natasha's warm and hungry pussy to indulge in Ciel once more. Ciel wrapped her legs tightly around Hadrian's body when he pressed down into her. His skilled fingers worked deeper down onto her body. He touched Ciel and made her hips pop up to join his. Hadrian pressed all the way down and stuffed Ciel with a few powerful thrusts to drive her to the edge with pleasure. Hadrian pressed his fingers against her nipples and sent her cascading over the edge with pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon repeatedly jammed his big thick cock down into Ciel's body and rode her. Natasha did the same to Winter, with a strap on jamming into her. Natasha fondled the body of Winter and pinned her down. Hadrian could tell by the look on Winter's face, she lived a little fantasy.</p><p>"Time to make you cum, my cute little cock sleeve," Hadrian breathed on her neck.</p><p>Ciel's hips jammed up all the way, sliding his prick down into her body. Her hot box closed around Hadrian's prick and milked him rapidly. Hadrian edged inside of her and sent Ciel's hips rocking up. Her insides tugged around him and spilled juices around his pulsing prick. He leaned down into her and hammered her pussy to the end.</p><p>Natasha pulled out and Winter had been wide open for Hadrian. Hadrian lowered his prick down into Winter's hungry tunnel and edged it inside of her.</p><p>"Mmm, I think that a part of you might have let our sexy spy get the drop on you. Just a thought."</p><p>Winter wondered if he had necessarily been wrong. Hadrian took all of the stops on her body and pushed into her. Winter closed her walls around Hadrian's prick the faster he edged inside of her. Her wet pussy walls clamped down against Hadrian when he pushed deeper into her. Hadrian pressed down inside of her and made her climax for him. Winter clutched his cock and splashed her juices all over the place upon him.</p><p>"Cum for me," Hadrian breathed with kisses down onto her nipples.</p><p>Hadrian could tell Winter struggled to gain control. This just made her want it even more. Hadrian slammed down into her and could feel her wet pussy wrap around his cock. Her mind bent and her body quivered underneath the Dragon's powerful touches. He thrust down into Winter and buried his thick cock down into her body. She closed around him and milked him hard until he finished pounding her.</p><p>Winter fell back breathing heavily. Natasha crawled over and cupped his balls with lust in her eyes. The Dragon picked up the Black Widow in his arms and slammed her down onto his cock pussy first. Her wet pussy squeezed him. Hadrian bounced Natasha up and down onto his prick to make her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Natasha would have it. Every last drop of cum. She looked Hadrian in the eyes with burning lust. Hadrian squeezed her juicy chest and pounded her deeper. Natasha edged him inside of her, her pussy closed and wrapped around him. The tightening feeling brought lust through her eyes with each drop.</p><p>"Finish," Natasha said. "Your slut needs her cum in her pussy before she goes."</p><p>"So she does," Hadrian responded with a grunt.</p><p>The Dragon edged his prick down into her and with another huge push, saturated her insides with all of the cum his balls could hold. Hadrian pressed down and emptied blast after blast of seed down into her body. Natasha closed her walls around him and finished milking him down to the last drop.</p><p>The moment Hadrian finished up in Natasha, he unleashed Winter and Ciel upon the Black Widow. A little payback for the bondage and the earlier domination could be in order.</p><p>Hadrian knew he would enjoy the video of this later. But he had an important dinner to keep.</p><p>"The three of you behave. Or Daddy will be back to punish you later."</p><p>This caused chills to blow down the spine of this trio. Ciel and Winter decided to practice their teamwork in double-teaming the Black Widow as Hadrian slipped out and carefully locked the door behind him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Clotho/Charlie(DC Legends of Tomorrow)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The Dragon slipped into the elevator and a pair of hands slipped onto his shoulders and began to rub him. Hadrian turned around and came face to face with the lovely fate known as Clotho, or Charlie to her friends. She put her hand on his crotch and started to rub it up and down.</p><p>"I know you're up for a quickie in the elevator," Charlie remarked.</p><p>"Bit busy," Hadrian said. "But, I can squeeze you in."</p><p>Or rather squeeze his cock inside of her. Charlie's leather skirt slid up to reveal her wet panties. The Dragon pressed his prick against her hot entrance and made her cry out in pleasure. The skilled fingers of the sorcerer tightened around her legs when he edged down into her. Hadrian pressed his hands against her body and pinned her down against the side of the elevator.</p><p>A nice hard throbbing cock rammed deep inside of Charlie's hungry pussy. Hadrian pulled back all the way and pounded deeper inside of Charlie, with each push driving inside of her. Her wet walls clamped down around him and milked his huge prick inside of her body. Hadrian pinned his fingers deep against her neck and kissed down her hair. Charlie let out a couple more moans and came around his thick cock driving her completely wild.</p><p>"This is what you wanted?" Hadrian asked. "Well, I'm going to give it to you."</p><p>Hadrian pressed down onto Charlie and played with her breasts. Her dark nipples squeezed into his fingers when he pressed down onto her. A pulse of electricity fired through her loins when he edged down inside of her. The Dragon pressed his thick rod deep inside of her. Charlie squeezed his prick down between her walls and squeezed him extremely hard. The Dragon picked up the pace and sucked the back of her neck.</p><p>"Time for you to cum for me."</p><p>"Mmm, yes, baby!" Charlie moaned. "Give it to me. Hard. Ram that big cock into my pussy and wreck me good. Yes, yes, yes, yes!"</p><p>Hadrian made Charlie climax around him. Her wet pussy walls gobbled him up and tried to drain him. Hadrian pressed against her and sent her body quivering to an entirely new level. His mouth edged against her neck and he kissed her passionately until her knees almost crumpled from underneath. Hadrian pulled back and pressed down into Charlie to pound her wet cunt. She closed down around him and squeezed tightly around him.</p><p>The Dragon filled her up, rapidly drilling her in her tight pussy. Hadrian pressed down and filled her up a little bit more before pulling out of her. A soft whine came from Charlie. Hadrian spun her around and ran his fingers down her divine body. The two kissed passionately and Charlie wrapped her legs around Hadrian. The Dragon's skilled hands roamed down Charlie's hot body and made her cry for him.</p><p>"You're going to make me beg, aren't you?" she asked.</p><p>"Hmm, I wonder what gave you that idea," Hadrian responded.</p><p>Hadrian kissed her a couple more times around the back of the neck and made her cry out in pleasure. He made her walls clutch down tightly around him and suck more of his impressive length down into her pussy. Charlie locked her heels around his back and mewled softly. Hadrian kissed and sucked her nipple to make Charlie explode with pleasure.</p><p>"Because, I know you," Charlie said.</p><p>Hadrian sucked on her nipple and made her shake underneath him. His fingers roamed all over her body and sent Charlie into a spasming fit. Her pussy walls edged closer to his prick. One inch edged closer towards her. Charlie locked her legs around him and made him edge a bit deeper inside of her.</p><p>Finally, Hadrian was in, balls deep inside of her and fucking her pussy senselessly. The Dragon's big prick jammed down into her pussy from the right side and pushed her. The Dragon's skilled hands roamed all over her body and made Charlie gasp for him. Her wet walls clutched down and milked him aggressively.</p><p>"Yes, babe, harder!' Charlie said.</p><p>Hadrian ran his fingers over the fine dark legs of the goddess and made her go insane. It had been a long time since she had some one on one time with him and Charlie made the most of it. She slid her wet walls down Hadrian's pole and sucked every inch of it down inside of her warm pussy. Hadrian pressed down and rode her more aggressively until she came for him all over again.</p><p>The Dragon flickered his fingers over Charlie's nipples and made her hips buck up. She loved the touch and loved Hadrian making his mark on her. He kissed down upon her nipple and made her hips just flare up. The lust built through her body the faster Hadrian slammed his cock down into her.</p><p>"Cum for me, baby."</p><p>Hadrian pressed down into Charlie's hot box and made her scream in pleasure. The Dragon skillfully pumped his way inside of her and could feel her warm, juicy box tighten around him. She came unglued for him. The Dragon pressed down against her and felt her entirely malleable pussy close around him.</p><p>Again, Charlie grabbed onto him and proceeded to sink her nails into the back with a force which would wound a mortal man. Hadrian was no mortal man though. He was far from it. He jammed down into Charlie's hungry box and felt her pussy walls close down onto him. He was closer, closer than he could ever realize. Closer to busting a huge load inside of her body which made her hunger for him.</p><p>Charlie tightened her walls around his cock. She could feel his pulsing organ ripple through her. Her thighs had been slapped hard by those big fat bloated balls. And they made Charlie's hips press back and forth and edge his thick cock inside of her warm cunt.</p><p>"Not making this easy, are you?" Charlie moaned in his ear.</p><p>"Never to," Hadrian told her with a smile. "Cum for me. Now."</p><p>Charlie did, practically screaming in his ear when she came. She tightened up around him. The honey trickling from her divine box tickled his cock. Hadrian pressed his hands down her all the way and ensured she would come slowly unraveled, a little bit at a time for him. Hadrian pressed down and sucked her nipples.</p><p>Hadrian never made it easy. He gave Charlie more than she bargained for and made her climax for him. Her pussy grabbed him and squeezed him. Hadrian held up her legs and worshipped every inch of them. Then the rest of Charlie.</p><p>Those balls would pay ever-lasting tribute to Charlie in a different way. Hadrian pushed down into her box and made sure his balls bottomed out inside of her. He pushed and rocked her until finally the two came unglued.</p><p>Hadrian emptied his thick cum down into her hot box. Charlie closed her walls around him and proceeded to milk him, drop by drop spurted into her pussy until he finished up inside of her. The moment Hadrian finished busting his nut inside of Charlie, she collapsed against the wall.</p><p>Charlie wore that classic "just fucked stupid" smile. The Dragon extracted himself from her and smiled before he kissed her a couple of times. The divine fate melted into his arms. The white cum trickled down her thighs and added a nice little contrast.</p><p>"Here's where we get off," Hadrian said.</p><p>"I thought we already did," Charlie snapped back with a cheeky grin.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Kara Danvers(Supergirl)/Lena/Lily Evans/Lara</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lily Evans smiled. She loved having her son's lovers over for dinner. But having them all over dinner was just as good. Lara, Lena, and Kara, all popped by for a visit. And Lily decided to enjoy them. She focused on Lara and squeezed her legs. It had been a very long time since she was able to enjoy Lara. Lily and Lara kissed each other, their tongues dancing together.</p><p>Kara zoomed over to Hadrian faster than a speeding bullet. Her fingers wrapped around his belt and edged it off. Then Kara took her time with his pants.</p><p>"Almost a shame to get dressed up like this, only for your clothes to come off," Kara said. "Almost."</p><p>Kara's very cheeky grin punctuated Hadrian's prick going out of his pants. Lena came over. Kara and Lena took turns kissing Hadrian and then each other. He reached underneath their dresses and played with their pussies. Their eyes glazed back with pleasure dancing through their bodies when he fingered them. Lena and Kara slowly spilled out of their dresses. The hands of the Dragon skillfully maneuvering around them when he touched them. Their bodies easing closer and edging a bit nearer to his hands when he gripped them. He pressed against them and resulted in a spasming effect shooting through their pussies when he fingered them. Kara and Lena leaned in closer and kissed each other, their tongues dancing against their lips when pushing in.</p><p>The second Lena had Hadrian's cock in her hand, she could hardly withstand the glee she felt. It was an experience which she always jumped to share with Kara. One gorgeous blonde and one stunning ravenette licked Hadrian's prick up and down. He leaned in and pushed down into Kara's throat.</p><p>"Looks like I'm missing out on some fun," Lily said in between sucking Lara's spread pussy lips. "Although, I'll make some fun of my own soon enough."</p><p>The Dragon pointed to his mother's open legs. Lena got the hint and took the strap on off the table. Daringly, Lena slipped her hands down Lily's body while the strap on cock dangled in between Lily's lips. Lena leaned in and played with Lily all over to get her going with pleasure.</p><p>"Closer," Lena breathed in Lily's ear.</p><p>Lena was always one of Lily's favorites. Then again, she had many, but still. As Lily slurped and devoured Lara's pussy, Lena buried deep inside of her. Lily's dress was completely off and Lena's hands endlessly worked down Lily's body.</p><p>Kara watched as her best friend used a strap on, drilling the mother of the man they all shared. Speaking of said man, he slipped into her. The Dragon's mighty pole pushed into Kara's warm pussy from behind. Hadrian pressed down into her and rocked her with a few deep thrusts. His hands moved back and forth and sent Kara's walls around him with a tightening feeling. He was closer to edging all the way inside of her.</p><p>Hadrian sensed the arousal of this quartet of women in different stages going towards their orgasms. He focused primarily on Kara. Kara clutched him and milked him with a few more thrusts burying inside of her. Hadrian pinned down and fucked her from behind.</p><p>"Cum," Hadrian told Kara. "Harder."</p><p>It was second nature for Kara to obey him at this point. She exploded all over his cock. Hadrian rode her pussy out to a nice orgasm. It was almost too much to hope for, to get Hadrian to slam deep inside of her. Hadrian grabbed onto her head and pushed down into her.</p><p>Lara and Lena moved over to Hadrian, while Lily dove face down into Kara's snatch, while her son's cock had just been a few seconds ago. Lena and Lara licked Kara's juices off of Hadrian's cock like an eye cream cone. And Lily joined in seconds later, to squeeze and suck on Hadrian's fat balls. Her lips moved into position and cradled Hadrian's balls, sucking them fondly and lustfully when moving in. Hadrian pressed his balls against her and alternated between fucking the throats of all of these women.</p><p>Eventually, Lily guided her mouth down Hadrian's pole. His prick bottomed out in the back of her throat. The thrusting deepened when he slapped his balls against Lily's chin. He pulled almost all the way and slammed down her throat to cause her to gasp for him.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out of Lily, Lara climbed onto Hadrian's lap, and put his cock against her pussy slit. The Dragon wrapped his arms tightly around the sexy adventurer.</p><p>"Didn't get enough this afternoon?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>"Does any woman?" Lara fired back. "After you constantly feed their addiction?"</p><p>Hadrian just smiled and bounced Lara deep onto his cock. Her warm walls ensnared him and clamped down tight. The lust burning through Lara's eyes only doubled down with each push. Hadrian had her right where he needed her and he ensured she would cum for him.</p><p>Kara buried her tongue into Lily's snatch while the sexy redhead rode her mouth. Lena reclaimed the strap on and buried it deep inside of Lena from above. Lena's walls tightened around Kara and allowed him to go inside of her. Lena and Lily made out. And Kara's sharp hearing picked up the sound of Lara's screams</p><p>Sure enough, Lara had a blast. She spiked herself down into Hadrian's mighty cock and pushed it inside of her body. Her inner walls grabbed onto him and milked him with a couple more fluid pumps. Hadrian groped her chest and sent her over the tipping point with pleasure. She felt Hadrian's hands all over her and he spiked her completely wild with pleasure.</p><p>The orgasms hit at various points. Hadrian decided to finish rocking Lara down onto him as her hot pussy closed around him. Lara clutched the side of his neck and moaned intensely in his ear before she exploded with a huge orgasm all over his cock.</p><p>The second Hadrian extracted himself from Lara, he summoned the strap on away from Lena. He pulled Lena back into his arms and slammed into her. Lena's walls ensnared Hadrian when he worked deeper inside of her. The Dragon's skilled hands worked their magic and pulled back on Lena's hair.</p><p>Every few seconds, Hadrian edged his fingers down Lena's body and sent a chain reaction. It shot through Kara and Lily and also hit Lara despite being on the other end of the room. Hadrian pushed down into Lena's tight vice of a pussy and continued to ride her to the finish line. Lena gobbled up his cock within her pussy and allowed him to press down into her.</p><p>The second Lena exploded, and Hadrian's cock slid out of her clutching pussy, Lily moved over and cupped Hadrian's balls. She locked eyes on her beloved son, and licked her lips.</p><p>"Mommy needs your cock," Lily said.</p><p>"Well, let me help you."</p><p>Hadrian drove Lily mouth-first down onto his cock and made her gasp around it. Hadrian pinned his fingers against the back of Lily's head and drove down into her. Her warm moist lips pressed down onto him and sucked him extremely aggressively until he slid all the way inside of her mouth. And all the way out, his cock pressing against her lips to force them open.</p><p>The moment Hadrian finished with his mother's mouth, he dove in between Lily's legs cock first and began to fuck her. Hadrian pinned down Lily and ensured she was screaming. Her legs wrapped around him. Hadrian pinned down his mother and dominated her with his cock pounding her.</p><p>Lara decided to toy with Kara and Lena for a few seconds. That was until Kara and Lena turned the tables on her and started to suck on her nipples. Lara's hips bucked up the faster Kara and Lena went to work on her.</p><p>"Drive your big thick log down into Mummy's cunt!" Lily cooed in his ear. "Please, baby, you know what I want! Give it to me, hard!"</p><p>Hadrian pushed deeper into Lily and could feel her warm pussy wrap around him. Those fingers slipped all the way down into her body and pushed her to her edge. Hadrian's prick pushed down and he used his magical staff to drive down into his mother's warm hot pussy. She milked him and started to drip around him. Hadrian edged his mother to one final orgasm to make her pussy finish gushing for him.</p><p>The very second Hadrian pulled out of her, he lined up Lara, Lena, and Kara. He took turns fucking them all. Hadrian edged each of them to an impressive orgasm and rocked them. His fingers tended to them and made sure they gushed all in time for his thrusts.</p><p>"Just a little bit closer," Hadrian grunted. "Cum for me."</p><p>Lena, Lara, and Kara all did, all exploded for his cock. Well, Lara got his cock directly while Hadrian finger-fucked both Kara and Lena. It was the thought that counted and the thought of how much they wanted Hadrian's big fat cock inside of them had been shared by this trio of horny vixens.</p><p>"Again. All of you."</p><p>They came all at once. Lena, Lara, and Kara all came off like fountains, gushing madly from Hadrian pinning them down and filling their pussies over and over again. Hadrian smiled when feeling up the two dark haired vixens and the bubbly blond for him.</p><p>"I wonder which of you will get my cum."</p><p>"That would be me."</p><p>Ropes further bound Lara, Kara, and Lena to the bed. Hadrian extracted his cock from Lara and turned around. Lily put her hand on Hadrian's cock.</p><p>"I love when you invite guests over for me to enjoy," Lily said. 'But, I want the man course.'</p><p>"If you think you can earn it."</p><p>Lily's desire increased when pushing her warm lips onto Hadrian's pole. She edged down, a little bit. Her hips flattened against his balls when she rocked down. Lily longed, desired, needed every last drop of cum Hadrian had for her.</p><p>Since he was old enough to know what sex was, Hadrian had a soft spot for his gorgeous mother. Lily folded her wet pussy around his cock and milked him. Hadrian pinned his fingers down against her nipples and squeezed them to set her ablaze with passion. Lily pumped down a bit further and released her cum down onto him.</p><p>Every single time Lily came, the orgasms jumped from Lara to Lena and all the way to Kara. Lily knew a few tricks like her son did to frustrate them all. It had been a while since this point had been reinforced, but now it was with Lily riding Hadrian closer to the edge.</p><p>"Your turn, baby," Lily moaned in his ear. "Cum inside me. Like a good boy."</p><p>"If I'm a good boy, what does that make you?"</p><p>"Your slutty Mummy!" Lily cooed in his ear.</p><p>Hadrian had no response for that, other than to unload the motherload of all cum, pun not intended, deep into Lily's hungry snatch. Lily grabbed him and her soft velvety walls gripped him. The hot wet cupping brought Hadrian to the edge. Cum spilled into her at a rapid rate, dumping inside of her. Lily clutched him hard and finished unleashing every last drop of cum inside of her from above.</p><p>Lily clamped down onto him. She squeezed Hadrian's cum from his balls all the way down to the last drop. She held on tight, even if she had been running on fumes with the last few drops. Adrenaline kicked in and Lily finished. She collapsed in Hadrian's strong arms. But, she still finished squeezing that cum out.</p><p>Lara, Kara, and Lena had been released. Kara zoomed between Lily's legs to eat Hadrian's cum from her snatch. Lara and Lena flashed smiles in silent agreement, and decided to get more from the source.</p><p>The Dragon leaned back with a smile on his face. He decided to enjoy the lips of Lara and Lena kissing and slurping on his cock.. The Dragon's mighty staff stood up straight, ready to slam into these women in an instant.</p><p>Lena turned and ate Lara out. Positioned properly for Hadrian to guide himself into her and be taken hard.</p><p>The meal had been good, although Hadrian figured dessert would be even better. Hadrian slid inside of Lena for the next round.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Clara Oswald(Doctor Who)+Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost(Flash)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The portal was almost fired up for its maiden voyage. It was almost an hour away from getting ready. And naturally, Hadrian found a way to pass the time. Two of the lovely women who would help monitor things from this end, Caitlin Snow and Clara Oswald, took their time kissing Hadrian. They wanted to make the most of this hour they had before the Dragon was about to depart. And Hadrian intended to help them make the most of it as well. His fingers slipped into Caitlin's wet snatch and started to play with it to get her unglued a little bit. And then did the same thing to Clara, fingering her hard and making her moan for him.</p><p>The two women maneuvered their hands down Hadrian's shirt and kissed his bare chest, his abs. And they found their way down to his cock. Caitlin flashed him a delicious smile and popped her lips around his thick cock. Clara pressed her warm mouth all the way onto Hadrian's balls and popped them into her mouth. A delightful few sucks later and the two horny brunette women were going to town on Hadrian's cock.</p><p>Caitlin licked Hadrian from tip to base like a popsicle. Her lips sealed around him and made her cry out. Hadrian's fingers pressed down against the back of Caitlin's head and made her moan. Hadrian leaned down, and fucked her throat.</p><p>"Don't forget me."</p><p>"Don't worry. I would never."</p><p>Hadrian pressed his prick down between Clara's succulent lips and worked down into her. Her face pressed all the way down and swallowed as much of the length as she could push between her lips. Hadrian pinned his fingers against the back of her head and guided more and more of his impressive length down her throat. Clara squeezed his cock between her throat muscles and moaned when he went down her throat.</p><p>"Go ahead," Caitlin said, sounding more frosty by the second. "Cum down her slutty throat. You know you want to. And you know she wants it."</p><p>Clara rapidly bobbed up and down. Caitlin tightened her hand around Hadrian's balls and proceeded to milk them. Hadrian edged his way a bit further down Clara's welcoming throat. He leaned down and pressed against her. Hadrian pinned down against her throat and slammed down into her throat.</p><p>The first trickle began, then a flood of hot cum. Hadrian titled back and dumped blast after blast of white hot cum down her throat. Hadrian pressed against her face and made her scream out in pleasure when he dumped the contents of his balls down into her mouth.</p><p>Some of it trickled down Clara's chin. She kissed his cock. Caitlin leaned in and swirled her finger around it. She cooled Hadrian's cum and tasted it like a frozen treat. She tilted back and edged her finger deep into her mouth.</p><p>"My turn."</p><p>Caitlin flashed her pussy for Hadrian. Hadrain took the bait, and decided to make her regret it. The second he slammed into her, cock hard despite just discharging, Caitlin pressed down onto her. Hadrian undid the front of her blouse and played with Caitlin's breasts.</p><p>The sexy scientist shared a kiss with the stunning time angel. And a fair bit of Hadrian's seed, as it dripped down her throat. Hadrian edged his finger down against the back of Caitlin's head and ran another hand down her body. He zeroed in on all of the sensitive spots and made her explode for him. Caitlin clung her walls around him and proceeded to milk as much of his seed as she could manage. Hadrian pressed himself down and cupped her tits with a nice firm squeeze.</p><p>"Eat her out."</p><p>Caitlin obeyed Hadrian's suggestion. Clara locked her legs around Caitlin's head and ensured she was tongue deep inside of her. Clara shot her hips up to feed Caitlin's roaming mouth and her tongue went down. It slipped inside of her and sucked her completely dry.</p><p>Hadrian groaned while Caitlin tried to extract all of the body heat through his cock. The skilled sorcerer showcased just how talented his hands were by sending tremors of pleasure all the way down Caitlin's body. Caitlin clutched onto him so tight and he delivered a world class pounding. Hadrian pushed deeper into her and sunk his manhood deep into Caitlin's clutching cunt and could feel her wrap tightly around him. Hadrian slipped his fingers down her body and touched her multiple times to drive her completely wild.</p><p>"Both of you. Lose it for me."</p><p>Caitlin and Clara did. Caitlin licked up the juices pumping from Clara's snatch and dove down into her. Every stroke of Caitlin's tongue sent the time angel's body spasming.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out of Caitlin, Clara moved over. She locked very hungry eyes upon him and slid the wetness of her pussy down onto his hard tool. Clara moved a tiny bit closer, her wet pussy lips caressing his cock when she edged him closer to her.</p><p>"I need you now, baby," Clara cooed hungrily in his ear. "Please. Don't hold back on me. You know how much I want this."</p><p>Hadrian did indeed, and slammed his hard prick inside of her from above. Clara's warm center hugged Hadrian's length when he pushed down into her. His balls slapped her thighs quite nicely when he pushed in and pulled out of her. His length slipped into her and rocked her pussy.</p><p>"How's this for a ride?" Hadrian asked. "Let's celebrate this successful project with a bang."</p><p>"Better for us to go bang...then the project, Doctor," Clara mewled in his ear.</p><p>Hadrian could not agree more. He leaned down into her hot box and pinned himself down into her. Clara folded her wet walls around his hard cock and pumped him. She looked up just in time to see Caitlin sit down on her face. Caitlin's beautiful pussy was inviting and Clara could hardly wait to taste it all over.</p><p>"Keep licking," Hadrian told her. "Make Caitlin gush all over your face."</p><p>Caitlin closed her eyes. Clara returned the favor from earlier. And quite nicely, with a hand rushing up her leg and touching it. It sent Caitlin convulsing and oozing her juices all over Clara's face. Hadrian edged a bit deeper into her and nibbled her lower lip with a passionate few slams.</p><p>"Closer!" Clara moaned between Caitlin's thighs.</p><p>"Mmm, if she can't take that cum, I will," Caitlin said with a big old smile across her face.</p><p>Hadrian had not the slightest doubt in his mind she would. His fingers clasped down onto Clara and rocked down onto her. His big fat balls slapped against her thighs the deeper he plunged into her. Clara wrapped her walls around him and proceeded to milk his prick relentlessly. He slapped down onto her thighs and drove all of the breath from her body with multiple hard thrusts.</p><p>"Take my cum."</p><p>Clara tried to. Her insides pressed against his cock and repeatedly milked them. The deeper Hadrian pushed inside her, the more her walls hungered for him. Hadrian pressed down and rode her quite vigorously until she sucked him.</p><p>Caitlin lost all sense of herself and unloaded her juices all over Clara's face. The drip, drip, drip of her pussy juice spilled onto Clara's open mouth. She pulled back so Hadrian could get a better look at her. Hadrian's fingers slipped against her and sent her to the tipping point for him.</p><p>"It's your turn," Clara said. "Empty those big balls into your slutty companion's pussy."</p><p>Hadrian pinned the time angel down and finally with one more push, unloaded inside of her. The Dragon discharged inside of her, and spilled rope after rope of hot, thick seed down into her warm pussy. Her cunt squeezed down against Hadrian tightly and finished milking his balls down to the last drop.</p><p>The feeling of Clara's warm insides gripped him tightly and proceeded to coax Hadrian's cum all the way inside of her body. He picked up a steadier pace and finished up inside of her body.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Clara's warm pussy and Caitlin leaned in to suck his cock for a brief spell. After she ensured Hadrian's cock was hard as a rock one more time, she dove into Clara's snatch and sucked Hadrian's gift out of it.</p><p>With a smile, Caitlin turned around and locked eyes with Hadrian. She turned her hand down his pole and gazed in his eye.</p><p>"Have time for one more ride?" Caitlin asked him.</p><p>Hadrian pulled Caitlin onto his lap and guided himself into her. The brainy brunette let out a cry of pleasure as Hadrian entered her from above.</p><p>"In here, we can make time."</p><hr/><p>Finally, the portal had been charged up. Fleur, Winter, Natasha, and Lara all crowded around to join Hadrian on this trip. Several other women surrounded around to monitor this one from afar.</p><p>"Ready?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>"Let's do this," Fleur said.</p><p>They would find the lost Veela Queen. And perhaps so much more. Fleur could feel the envy from her sister, cousins, and even mother, aunt, and grandmother that she would get to go on this journey. But, to be fair, she had more experience navigating these treacherous waters.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Weiss Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash), Astoria Greengrass, Selene(Underworld), Akeno Himejima(High School DxD); Neopolitan(RWBY),Grayfia Lucifuge(High School Dxd), Wanda Maximoff(Marvel Comics), Madelyn Delacour, Regina Delacour, Sophia Delacour, Lara Croft(Tombraider), Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow(Marvel Comics)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Raven Reyes(The 100); Raven/Fleur Delacour; Lexa(The 100); Clarke Griffin(The 100); Clarke/Lexa; Clarke/Lexa/Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Eighteen: (Hadrian/Raven Reyes(The 100); Hadrian/Raven/Fleur Delacour; Hadrian/Lexa(The 100); Hadrian/Clarke Griffin(The 100); Hadrian/Clarke/Lexa; Hadrian/Clarke/Lexa/Raven))</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Fierce intensity spread through the eyes of this dark-haired woman. Raven Reyes had no idea where these threats were coming, but they brought a chill down her spine. She would not become like the others, not if she could help it. Raven twisted around and speared one of them in the chest.</p><p>Two, three more came over towards her on either side. Fierce determination spread through Raven's eyes. The loud stampeding sounds echoed. She could hear them, but could not see them. Raven did stab something and a nasty kind of black blood oozed everywhere. Raven carefully did not get any on her.</p><p>Suddenly, from the heavens, came a figure with a hood up over his head. The figure came down and the creatures gave an inhuman shriek of terror as this figure obliterated them. Raven stood, shocked, mouth hanging open when the air got a bit warmer and she felt a bit more hopeful.</p><p>"Looks like I got here just in time," he said.</p><p>"Just who are you?" Raven asked.</p><p>The man chuckled and he brought down his hood. Raven stopped, transfixed at those green eyes. She had see eyes like those before. She stepped back and looked over the handsome face of this traveler.</p><p>"You have eyes, just like her," Raven said. "The Dragon."</p><p>The handsome stranger smiled and that smile brought Raven a bit closer towards him. He looked at her, with a brief smile, and looked her over.</p><p>"Well, I've been called the Dragon King as well," Hadrian said. "My name is Hadrian Peverell. I've come a long way in search of…"</p><p>Raven cut him off and kissed him. She could not help it. His power drew her in. Hadrian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer, kissing her extremely hard. Hadrian put his hands on her back and their lips wrestled together, tongues dancing together.</p><p>"A doppleganger," Hadrian murmured. "Interesting.'</p><p>This statement confused Raven. Hadrian wrapped his arms around her and the two of them teleported to a safer place. This new interesting wrinkle had caused him to great interest apparently.</p><p>"This Alia, is she nearby?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>"She left a long time ago, as mysteriously as she appeared," Raven said with a shrug. "Is that who you are looking for? Are you two twins? Or lovers? Or both...I've seen nothing like those eyes on both of you."</p><p>"I believe she's me, from an alternate universe," Hadrian remarked. "But, I'm searching for a woman known as Noelle. You haven't seen her."</p><p>"I've heard of such a woman, but no,I haven't seen her," Raven admitted. "Lexa would know, if anyone. You can talk to her, if you are who you say you are. But be warned, if you're not, she will know it immediately, and it won't be good."</p><p>"I'll take the risk," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Brave man," Raven said.</p><p>The two teleported to another location. The overwhelming desire to be taken by Hadrian hit Raven. Raven threw her arms around Hadrian and made out passionately with him. Their hands moved down and removed clothes. His business could conclude later, for now, Raven needed him. And she longed for him, a steady hand slipping down his pants and gripping his cock extremely hard.</p><p>Raven had him out of his pants and realized one thing above all us. This was not a man, this was a god. And he made her gush hard.</p><p>"Can I have your name, beautiful?" Hadrian breathed in her ear.</p><p>"Raven...Raven Reyes," she said.</p><p>"Hadrian Peverell," he stated with a smile. "Known by many names, the least of which is the Dragon King."</p><p>Raven smiled and looked his hot body up and down. Her eyes fill on the prominent bulge which made Raven gush for this sexy traveler. Now that they were acquainted, they can get down to business. And given how Hadrian stripped her down to her underwear, and she did likewise, it was now time for them to get very acquainted.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Raven Reyes(The 100)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Raven closed her eyes. Oh, she was going to enjoy this. The pleasure cascaded through her body. She stood by an earlier statement of this not being a man, this was a god. But, he was worshipping her like a goddess. His mouth leaned down and kissed her all over and hit every point, going up and down her legs. Which Raven spread, his mouth going against her pussy. Hadrian edged all the way down and kissed her wet pussy lips, first through her panties, and then within them off.</p><p>"Oooh, lover, use that tongue on me!" Raven cried for him. "Use it! Lick me! Lick like like you're going to eat me up."</p><p>Given all the time she spent dodging these mysterious threats, it had been a long time for Raven. Way too long. Hadrian leaned inside of her and worked his tongue all the way down inside of her body. Hadrian slid his tongue deeper inside of her and made Raven's hips buck up for him. The Dragon pushed down into her and lapped up her juices.</p><p>Raven unfortunately did not get to experience the female Dragon's tongue. However, from what she heard, it was amazing. She more than made up for lost time, being the first to sample the Dragon's tongue. And then the rest of him soon, as he began to eat her out.</p><p>The orgasm rocked Raven from head to toe. Hadrian pulled out of her and kissed down her body. He reached the side of her neck and nibbled it. Raven closed her eyes and could feel him going all the way up. Her legs spread as he touched every inch of her body.</p><p>Hadrian smiled, she was a skilled fighter and extremely beautiful. The type of woman which he just loved pinning underneath him and fucking her brains out. Hadrian slid his prick against her hungry opening and pushed down inside of her to make her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck!" Raven screamed in his ears. "Don't hold back. I'm a woman, you're a man, let's do this!"</p><p>"Nice to know,' Hadrian said. "It's so sexy watching you take my cock like this."</p><p>'Well, it's so sexy watching putting it inside of my body, like this," Raven cried. "Yes, baby, yes, grab my hips and slam it into my pussy! Fucking rip me in half with that big cock of yours!"</p><p>Hadrian pressed inside of her body. Knowing Raven could take a hard fucking, he sunk it deep inside of her tight pussy. Raven's insides tightened around him. The lust in her eyes imade Harry increase his thrusts. He pressed against Raven and slapped his balls down onto her thighs. Raven bucked her hips up and allowed Harry to slide a little bit deeper inside of her. Raven tightened around him and juiced around his cock. Harry leaned against her and slammed down into her body to make her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Raven closed her eyes, unable to do anything more than cry out in pleasure. The Dragon's skilled fingers flicked over her nipples and sent waves of pleasure down her body. He was everything that she was and maybe something extra. It would be hard without Raven making a side by side comparison of them both. Maybe someday though she would. Raven clamped down onto him and milked his prick.</p><p>"Deeper!" Raven cried out for him.</p><p>"We're just getting warmed up," Harry said.</p><p>Here, Raven tightened around him and milked his prick. How could they just warm up, she wondered? Well, she would find out in a matter of moments, as Harry grabbed inside of her. Hadrian pressed down inside of her and made her cry out in pleasure when he slammed into her.</p><p>The Dragon stuffed his thick prick inside of her warm slit and it milked him. Hadrian flickered his finger against her leg and sent Raven's hips bucking erratically for him. The deeper he pushed into her, the more she screamed for him. Hadrian edged down inside of her and rode her to a blistering conclusion.</p><p>The moment Harry pulled out of her, Raven turned around. Hadrian slid his fingers down her body and stroked her. Every inch of her olive skin shined with arousal. Raven cast him a dirty look, and Hadrian grabbed onto her hips. He sunk deep inside of her and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Raven tightened her grip around the bedsheets. Hadrian pushed into her, pressing his balls against her thighs. The deeper he went, the more her insides clutched him. Hadrian pulled back and clutched her hair, kissing the back of her neck. Raven let out another couple of cries when he finished slamming inside of her. Hadrian pinned her down and filled her pussy again with his cock.</p><p>Hadrian grabbed her delicious ass and tested the waters by fingering it. This made Raven come completely unglued for him. Hadrian pumped a little bit deeper inside of her, sliding his prick down into her warm opening. Her slit clamped down onto her.</p><p>Oh, now they were having some fun. The Dragon filled her pussy up with his cock. Raven closed her eyes and he went deeper inside of her. He could bring new life to this world, where humans edged to extinction thanks to nuclear armageddon all those years ago. Just as much as Raven edged closer. Hadrian slammed inside of her body.</p><p>The snug pussy of Raven Reyes made Hadrian push into her. He might have gotten thrown a bit off his mission, but it was only inevitable Hadrian would pick up a few new lovers on his way over. Hadrian pressed down into Raven and could feel her tightness gobble him up, a little bit. Hadrian pressed down inside of her and filled her up from behind. She let out a very passionate cry when he rammed inside of her.</p><p>Raven saw stars. If he was an enemy who was there to make Raven her guard, well Raven thought he was doing a damn good job at doing so. Hadrian pressed Raven down at the edge of the headboard of the bed and slapped his balls against her thighs. She let out another few moans when Harry edged closer into her. His balls slapped vigorously against her thicks when he slapped down inside of her and made her cry out</p><p>"Breed me!" Raven cried out.</p><p>The word slipped out, but they seemed so natural. The Dragon pushed himself down into her and stuffed Raven's hungry slit. His balls slapped her thighs repeatedly and drove into her. She let out another fantastic cry of pleasure. Hadrian edged into her and fired his load inside of her. Raven's insides closed around him and squeezed his cock to the finish.</p><p>Quite the spectacular finish followed. Hadrian sprayed his seed down into Raven's scorching hot insides, filling her up with his cum. Hadrian pressed against her and slid his hands down her body, sending blast after blast of thick savory seed down into her willing body.</p><p>The very second Hadrian pulled out of Raven, she flashed him a lustful smile. She turned, pussy still dripping from his load. Raven crawled up to Hadrian and kissed up his body. She was ready for round two, of hopefully dozens. Hadrian set Raven's wet pussy down onto his cock.</p><p>Raven accepted the Dragon as her new savior and master, as several women have before her. She pushed down and sucked Hadrian's prominent length deep inside of her body. Raven practically impaled herself down onto Hadrian's pole, drool clinging to the side of her lips when she rode.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Raven(100)/Fleur Delacour</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Raven threw her back up and allowed her lover's engorged prick to slam all the way inside of her. Her hips pumped deeper and deeper, the faster his prick drove inside of her body. Hadrian took her for a ride and fucked her in more positions than she wanted to count. Raven's body had converted into his own personal cum dump. Hadrian pressed down into her and took her for a deep, impressive ride. His balls rested against her thighs when he pushed into her and made her come unglued for him.</p><p>"Mmmph!" Raven screamed in his ear. "Mmmph!"</p><p>"Yes, indeed," Hadrian said. "One more time should do it."</p><p>At least, Raven mused. She wrapped those legs around his back and squeezed him in tight. The Dragon's thick balls slapped against her and sent Raven spiraling out of control. She went completely mental feeling him deep inside of her. Hadrian's prick went deep inside of her and stretched her body. It would be hard to settle for anything else other than him. Hadrian pressed deeper and deeper inside of her until finally erupting inside of her from above. Raven clamped down onto him and milked his prick, sending blast after blast of seed inside of her one more time.</p><p>Raven had been dazed, fucked six ways from Sunday. She looked up and saw one of the most beautiful things ever in this hellish world. A tall, statuesque blonde woman approved her. The moment Hadrian slipped out of her hot pussy, and she moved towards him.</p><p>"Wondered when one of you would show up," Hadrian remarked. "Hello, Fleur, it's nice to see you."</p><p>Fleur guided her soft lips around the edge of Hadrian's prick and made eye contact with him, while sucking him up. Fleur pressed her face down onto Hadrian's crotch and inhaled him deeply. She tasted the juices left on him.</p><p>Naturally, the Dragon would have several lovely companions. Fleur rose up and Raven's pussy throbbed. Her soft fingers stroked Raven's back.</p><p>"And you must be Raven," Fleur said.</p><p>Raven had not the slightest idea how this enchanting creature knew her name. All she knew was Fleur's warm lips pressed down onto her and sank inside of her. All rational and coherent thought left Raven's mind from Fleur eating her out. Fluer nibbled and lapped up everything in her body.</p><p>Hadrian pressed his fingers on Fleur's back and edged up them. He kissed her and could sense the arousal. No doubt Lara, Winter, and Natasha would have felt a similar backwash due to their proximity after Hadrian bonded with them. Right now, Hadrian settled the tip of his cock against Fleur's hot slit. Her lips spread, and guided Hadrian inside of her all the way. His fingers pressed against her body and fondled her right breast, before sliding against her tantalizing ass. Hadrian gave it a little spank and sent Fleur bucking back a tiny bit.</p><p>The Dragon edged himself into Fleur's snug opening and started to fuck her while she went down on Raven's warm pussy. She lapped up all of the cream which Hadrian left behind.</p><p>"My pretty bird, and my pretty flower, both about to explode."</p><p>Hadrian could tell Fleur enjoyed the fresh new taste of a new collective member. Hadrian slid his fingers all the way down her body, and slammed deep inside of her from behind. Hadrian slammed down inside of her and made her cry out in pleasure into Raven's pussy.</p><p>Nothing was hotter, nothing, with Hadrian slipping his prick down inside of Fleur while she ate another woman out. Raven bucked her hips repeatedly towards Fleur's open mouth. Fleur sucked her pussy and sent Raven's hips shooting up in pleasure.</p><p>"Oooh, that's nice!" Raven gasped. "Very nice...mmm!"</p><p>Fleur decided to tease another opening on Raven. Her tongue wiggled back and forth and pressed into Raven's very snug asshole. Raven closed her eyes and cried out in passion, in excitement. Fleur got her asshole nice and wet.</p><p>The Dragon bottomed out inside of the pussy of this sexy Veela Princess. Fleur wrapped tightly around him and milked his prick. Her juicy slit oozing around him when he pushed deep into her. Hadrian rocked deeper inside of her until she came unglued for him.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out of the eager Veela, he turned his attention to Raven. Raven looked up at him, lust in her eyes, and a big smile on her face. Hadrian edged closer towards her and teased her asshole with his tongue just as Fleur did.</p><p>"Put it in there," Raven said panting. "Oh, baby, I need that cock in my ass."</p><p>The Dragon edged the tip of his cock into Raven's ass, slowly edging it. He put the tip, sliding it against her cheeks. Raven closed her eyes tightly, with Hadrian pushing inside of her. His length edged into her, perfectly sliding into her fine ass.</p><p>Raven laid face down on Fleur's pussy while Hadrian grabbed her ass and fucked it. The sultry siren grabbed the skilled warrior's head and pushed her all the way down. Hadrian leaned all the way inside of her, and pushed into her ass. Raven tightened around his pole when he shoved it down inside of her. His fingers scraped her over and over again until he pounded her deep with as many thrusts as he could manage. Raven tightened around him and let out a fierce cry as he bottomed out inside of her.</p><p>"You got what you wished," Hadrian grunted. "Happy now."</p><p>Yes, yes, Raven was. She would say it, had she not been so preoccupied with Fleur's pussy. It made her addicted to that sweet taste. It was delicious. Raven wanted to eat a combination of Fleur's juices and Hadrian's seed all over every meal from now until the end of time.</p><p>Hadrian switched things up and pulled Raven's arms back. He drove her thick ass down onto his cock and she bounced with more vigor. Raven tightened around him and let out a very passionate cry as he edged into her body. Her cheeks clapped down onto his balls when bouncing it.</p><p>The Dragon used her ass as a cock sleeve. Raven's eyes shifted back and she bugged out. His fingers slipped against her nipples and pleasured her. Fleur's slobbering mouth locked onto his balls and sucked them good and hard whe Hadrian bottomed down inside of her ass from above.</p><p>Raven could feel those balls slapping her and edging her closer. She had to rock a little bit deeper. Hadrian folded his hands over her hips and pushed down in her tight anal opening. He went in, hard, slapping his balls against her anus to drive her completely to the breaking point. Pleasure coursed through every last inch of her body as Hadrian edged deeper.</p><p>Fleur buried her beautiful face between Raven's thighs and sucked it. Hadrian felt up both of his lovers and squeezed Fleur's thigh to edge her down. Then pulled Raven by the head. The two kissed each other with Hadrian being all over her body. She quivered and took more of his length inside of her. Her tight anal walls pressed against her and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>"Closer."</p><p>Yes, those big fat balls hit her in all of the right points. Closer was right. Closer was very much right. Raven clamped her anal walls down onto his cock and could feel him go inside of her. His fingers slipped down her body and stimulated Raven every inch of the way. His balls slapped down against her and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Fleur fondled Hadrian's balls and sensed what was coming. The Veela came aggressively all over the bed, in anticipation for what her lover had in store for Raven. She fondled those balls and squeezed them.</p><p>Hadrian bottomed out inside of Raven's ass. She turned from a fierce warrior into a cock slut after spending one evening for him. But, only a slut for his cock, where Hadrian sheathed it wherever he wished. And the snugness of her ass tightening around him was the perfect vessel to empty his seed. Hadrian pushed deeper and with one more roaring thrust, unleashed his seed inside of Raven's ass.</p><p>The Dragon threw his hips back and sent his cum spilling inside of Raven's fine ass. Raven clutched his cock and milked his seed when he pushed it into her ass. He drained every last drop inside of her and finished him.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out, Fleur licked Hadrian's cock long and hard. Raven joined Fleur in worshipping the cock of their king and slurped him hard. Their wet mouths worked absolute magic on him.</p><hr/><p>Lexa would not wait and stand idle. It was time for action. These shadow creatures, who were killing her people, or worse, along with others, were a problem. She prepared for battle.</p><p>"They have been eliminated. But there are other problems with the stability of this world."</p><p>Lexa stood up straight at this mysterious figure in the shadows who arrived without raising the alarm. Hell, she was on high alert. The dark haired woman's eyes locked onto his face, with a slight amount of mistrust etched in them.</p><p>"Who are you? Show yourself."</p><p>The young man stepped through the shadows, and Lexa looked him straight in the eye. She stepped back, gasping in surprise when she eyed him up.</p><p>"You have her eyes," Lexa said. "She said...another might come, to finish what she couldn't. Before she had to leave so abruptly. The infestation is getting worse.."</p><p>"Lexa," Hadrian said. "It's worse than the infestation, your universe is colliding with another one. I can rescue many of you, although many…."</p><p>"Have perished," Lexa interrupted. "I know. And some are better off dead."</p><p>The strange diseases baffled any explanation, and even their best healers had been baffled by this.</p><p>"You can rescue us," Lexa said. "And take us where?</p><p>"To my world," Hadrian said. "It's a world before all this happened. And I hope to bring as many of you back. But, there's someone I need to find before we depart. I've tracked her here. Her name is Noelle."</p><p>It only took a scant second before recognition dawned upon Lexa.</p><p>"The star princess," Lexa said. "She lives in her fortress of ice, furthest north. The journey is not pleasant, and you will be destroyed unless you are capable of traveling it's terrain. She prefers isolation for her own reasons."</p><p>Hadrian crossed the room and looked Lexa in the eyes. She knew right now, he was a male doppleganger to Alia. The same confidence and the same desire to sweep any woman off of her feet that he chose to grab and hold.</p><p>"But, you are," Lexa said. "Capable of making her come out of her isolation and capable of finding her.</p><p>Dead flowers bloomed back to life. Lexa raised her eyebrow. Such beauty had not been seen in a very long time.</p><p>"They call me Hadrian," he said. "And if you need any further proving of my power, then look no forward."</p><p>Hadrian grabbed Lexa and pulled her into a kiss. Any other man tried something like that with her, and they would have lost a hand, on a good day. Especially when Hadrian groped Lexa's ass with his hand and moved down to explore her body. Lexa decided to fire back with equal aggression.</p><p>"If you are who you appear to be, I'll know by the end of our coupling,"Lexa said. "If you are her twin, then I will know."</p><p>The doors pressed open, and Hadrian guided Lexa to the bed chambers. Their kisses deepened when he pushed her back over and slowly explored and unraveled her clothing to explore her fit, delicious body.</p><p>"My lover and I, made an arrangement if you were to come," Lexa added almost as an afterthought. 'Don't make a fool out of me."</p><p>"I never do."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Lexa(The 100)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lexa shoved her tongue down Hadrian's throat, in some desperate attempt for domination. Hadrian pressed his fingers down her back and guided her into his mouth. Their tongues clashed together, with Hadrian pressing all the way down her throat. Hadrian pushed Lexa back on the bed.</p><p>The skilled hands of the Dragon massaged her in all of the points. For the first time, Lexa allowed herself to relax for him. And convincing arguments were made, with the Dragon parting her thighs. His lips edged closer toward. Tongue ready. If he really was who he appeared to be and who he claimed to be, Lexa knew would know in a matter of seconds.</p><p>The Dragon slipped down into her and ate her pussy. Lexa mostly preferred women, but she opened up her horizons. Plus, it was more of the strength of character, then the gender which she appreciated. And she appreciated everything. Hadrian pushed his tongue deeper inside of her and hit her pleasure points. Lexa put her hand on the back of Hadrian's head and guided him a bit deeper into her. Lexa shifted back and forth, crying out in lust when he worked down into her.</p><p>Yes, yes, he would do nicely. This was great. This was wonderful. Hadrian pressed down inside of her and kissed her warm lips, edging into her.</p><p>Hadrian heard the obvious sounds of pleasure from Lexa. Lexa cried out in pleasure when he tongued her pussy over and over again. Hadrian went down on her and then came up to nibble her lips. He pleasured her, climaxing around him. Hadrian slipped his tongue down inside of her and made her climax for him.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Lexa and left her on the bed, heavily breathing. Hadrian climbed up onto her and cupped her cheek. His kisses lined up against the side of neck and made it over to her lips. Lexa's mouth parted and allowed Hadrian to dip his tongue inside of her to kiss her.</p><p>The moment he pulled back, Lexa unraveled his clothes. Her eyes widened. For the first time, Lexa got close and she inhaled his musk.</p><p>"It's only proper I worship you," she told him. "After all, you did such a majestic job on me, my lord."</p><p>Lexa leaned the way down and sucked his cock down into her throat. Hadrian leaned down and helped her out. Lexa coughed, until she managed to gain a little bit more momentum. Her mouth bobbed back and forth and took as much of Hadrian as she could manage down her throat. Hadrian guided his fingers back against the back of Lexa's head and slammed down into her to make her cry out in pleasure for him.</p><p>Those fat balls pressed into Lexa's hand. She squeezed them and released them in her hand. Lexa leaned all the way in and slurped his balls, driving him completely wild for her. Lexa leaned down into him and slurped his big prick until it stood up for her.</p><p>"I need that inside of me."</p><p>The two held hands and Hadrian kissed down her body. He wanted to make this experience as nice as possible for Lexa. The best way to have a strong relationship with his collective mates was to make them feel good. He could feel Lexa's hot slit, glazed around him. Hadrian pressed the tip of his manhood against Lexa's wet pussy lips and allowed him to drive all the way inside of her.</p><p>"It's inside," Hadrian said. "Relax."</p><p>Lexa did. This monster of a pussy breaker split her in half. Hadrian slipped down her leg and massaged it. His fingers slipped down her and he looked her in the eyes. Passionate kisses down her body followed. Hadrian intended to make Lexa feel good, before getting himself off. In her mind, that was the ideal lover.</p><p>Still, Lexa was not greedy. She intended to return the favor and grab onto his length tightly. Hadrian plunged his prick into Lexa's hot chambers and rocked her. His fingers flicked against her body and sent sparks of energy all over Lexa's body as he pumped inside of her. Her insides gobbled him up as he leaned down inside of her. Hadrian repeatedly slammed his monster cock down into her hungry pussy.</p><p>"Keep going," Lexa gasped for him. "Please, please, don't stop. I don't want you to ever stop. Don't leave me!"</p><p>Hadrian sensed there was more inside of that statement. He did wonder where this Alia went off to. Hadrian suspected he would know in due course. He pressed against her and made Lexa tighten around him. She came unglued for him, climaxing for him.</p><p>The Dragon pushed down inside of her and pulled out. Lexa turned and Hadrian pressed against her. He slid inside of her scorching slit and began to fuck Lexa doggy style. His balls cracked up against her body when he leaned inside of her. Lexa closed her walls around him and got extremely tight around him. Hadrian pulled back and kept pounding her.</p><p>How many orgasms did Hadrian give her? Lexa lost all count. The only thing which mattered was cumming for him and getting that cum inside of her. He would be the only worthy man she ever encountered, who would give her an heir. Hadrian pressed down inside of her and speared Lexa's tight body. She clamped down onto him and milked his tool until finally coming unglued for him.</p><p>Why would she ever want to stop? Not until he fucked her into a stupor. Hadrian pressed against her and slapped his balls against her thighs, to make Lexa cry out for him. The fingers danced up and down her body and made her climax for him hard.</p><p>He had to be getting close. Hadrian pressed down and pulled out of Lexa. Lexa moved over, and climbed atop of the Dragon's pole.</p><p>"You are what you say you are," Lexa said. "I knew it, but I had to verify."</p><p>"A woman like you always does."</p><p>Lexa vigorously rode his cock and allowed it to go inside of her deep with multiple thrusts. The Dragon slipped his prick into her tunnel and vigorously pounded her. Lexa tightened around him and milked his prick. She went lustful with her screams and drove Hadrian all the way down inside of her. Her walls closed around his prick and finished milking him to the breaking point.</p><p>"Cum for me darling," Hadrian whispered in Lexa's ear. "Now."</p><p>She did. The Dragon pressed into her. Lexa's tunnel lubricated. In anticipation for Hadrian to slam deep inside of her. Lexa closed towards him and pressed down inside of her.</p><p>"All who remain, will serve you," Lexa said. "Breed me!"</p><p>A bit of her earlier boldness returned and was extremely sexy. Hadrian only smiled and impaled her willing cunt down onto his pole Lexa's hot pussy clamped down onto him. The Dragon's prick slammed inside of her body. No woman resisted him. The Dragon's muscles tightened. Hadrian slammed down inside of her and flooded her pussy with his hot cream.</p><p>Lexa milked him, every last drop of his seed spilling inside of her body. Lexa pressed down onto him and made sure his cum emptied inside of her. She drained his balls. He soaked her womb with his cum. Lexa tilted her head back. The thought of being impregnated by his daughter or daughters made her milk him.</p><p>While there was a little bit of soreness with how her and Alia parted ways, Lexa's confidence had been restored with Hadrian's arrival.</p><hr/><p>A buxom blonde woman stood outside of her girlfriend's chambers, mouth opened. The Dragon arriving, at least the male manifestation of him, had been quite a surprise. And yet Clarke Griffin found her eyes on him, as he reduced Lexa to a dribbling mess. It had distracted her momentarily from the grief and frustration she felt.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, a pair of hands was on her shoulders. Lexa was on the bed, drooling, chained up and Hadrian put his hands on the back of Clarke's neck and rubbed it. He planted a few light kisses down her neck, which made her shudder.</p><p>"You must be Clarke," Hadrian said. "Lexa gave her blessing for us to sleep together."</p><p>"I know the arrangement we made," Clarke said.</p><p>"You're distracted," Hadrian said. "Something weighs heavy on your heart."</p><p>Clarke looked into those eyes and trusted him with anything, up to and including her life. Hadrian pulled her in closer towards him.</p><p>"My mother," she said. "She's not well…."</p><p>"Afflicted," Hadrian said. "Although not as bad as others. Focus on her and I'll do the rest."</p><p>Hadrian did, and pressed his finger to Clarke's face. Magic glowed through her as he followed the string down. Hadrian smiled when he locked onto Abigail Griffin. The research Hadrian acquired from the late Victor Fries, from his attempts to cure his wife Nora, would be beneficial here. Especially since, Abby appeared to have a less serious version of the disease which gripped Nora Fries.</p><p>"There, frozen," Hadrian said. "Now, she will be suspended in time and once we return, we will be able to help her."</p><p>"Return?" Clarke asked.</p><p>Hadrian leaned in and kissed Clarke deeply. This caused her to receive an upload of information into her mind. While Hadrian often did not do things this way, he decided that time was of the essence. And not completely because of the fact they were about ready to fuck like rabbits, although that was part of it. His mouth pressed against Clarke's and she understood.</p><p>"I see," Clarke said. "We...it's the end."</p><p>There was something biblical about an entity which many worshipped before the end coming to rescue a chosen few. Not that Clarke believed in that kind of insanity normally. Still, it was quite interesting. Hadrian leaned closer towards her and slowly pulled her shirt up to feel up Clarke's round breasts.</p><p>"No, merely a fresh beginning."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Clarke Griffin(The 100)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The Dragon guided Clarke into the next room and proceeded to put her on the bed, next to the well fucked body of her girlfriend. This sent Clarke's hips upwards, with the Dragon putting his tongue inside of her. It shifted and made her gush with pleasure when he edged inside of her. Hadrian leaned all the way down and sucked her pussy lips, making her scream and cream herself for him.</p><p>Hadrian showcased his pussy eating skills. While Clarke already prepared to throw herself at him in sheer devotion after his performance with Lexa earlier, this sealed the deal. And Hadrian slipped down into her, edging his magnificent tongue down into Clarke's pussy and eating her out.</p><p>Hadrian went down on the buxom blonde and made her cry out in pleasure. Clarke played with her tits and moaned. There was her girlfriend chained at the end of the bed, after being fucked by this divine entity. And there was the Dragon, kissing and licking her pussy until she exploded for him.</p><p>"Mmmm!"</p><p>The second the Dragon went down onto her, Clarke's exploded in pleasure. Hadrian popped his tongue down into her box and licked her until her hips were pushing back and forth. The Dragon finished going down on her and sent Clarke over the edge with a pleasurable orgasm.</p><p>The instant the Dragon pulled out of Clarke, he kissed down her body. Her pussy slit soaked with juices when he edged down her. The Dragon pulled back and Clarke rose up. She cupped her breasts in hand. They bounced, very nice and round.</p><p>"Let me please you, my King," Clarke said.</p><p>Clarke wrapped her soft tits around Hadrians's cock. Yes, this was very pleasing indeed. Hadrian pinned his hands on either side of her breasts and squeezed them against his cock. Clarke slid her warm milkers around him and pressed against him. The Dragon pushed down against her and worked her tits up and down until she pumped Hadrian's organ between her juicy tits.</p><p>"Cum all over them!" Clarke cheered. "Right in front of my girlfriend!"</p><p>This caused a moan to come for Lexa. Hadrian pinned Clarke down onto the bed and used her tits as he saw fit. The buxom blonde wrapped her globes around Hadrian's prick when he pressed down inside of her. He could sense Lexa's arousal heightening. Hadrian heightened his thrusts and smashed his impressive length between Clarke's glorious tits. She squeezed him the faster Hadrian planted his cock between her tits.</p><p>"Cum!" Clarke cheered. "Please."</p><p>The Dragon picked up the pace and prepared to fire his cum all over her round tits. First a trickle, then an explosion. Clark closed her eyes, the cum getting all over her tits and her face. Clarke jerked back and allowed him to soak her completely with his cum.</p><p>A one man bukkake covered Clarke's body with cum. The second the Dragon pulled out of her, he decided to turn his attention to her ass. Hadrian pressed down into her and kissed and licked her asshole. Clarke tilted back, and dragged her nails into the side of the bed, breathing heavily and lustfully when he sucked her asshole hard. Hadrian tongued her and made her cry for him.</p><p>"I want you in my ass," Clarke said.</p><p>"Going for the big one already," Hadrian said. "Well, I can accommodate you."</p><p>Hadrian made sure to get Clarke's ass nice and wet. Then he would be in the perfect position to slam his prick down into her ass from behind. Hadrian pressed his fingers against Clarke's body and grabbed her cheeks.</p><p>Clarke bit down on her lip before the Dragon King buried his sizable length down into her ass from behind. Hadrian battering rammed her ass and pushed down inside of Clarke. Her tight anus squeezed against him, when he pushed inside of her from behind.</p><p>"You're such a slut," Hadrian growled. "Taking a cock in your ass, right in front of your girlfriend."</p><p>Clarke almost bit down on the bed sheets. Hadrian pulled her back by the hair and slammed down into her fantastic body. Her tight anal walls clutched down ont him. Hadrian snaked his hand around her clit and stroked her to make her climax for him.</p><p>Was she a slut? For this magnificent traveler, she would be. Clarke Griffin felt the thickness of his prick driving deeper inside of her body. Hadrian ran his fingers up and down her and hit all of the magic points. He intended to allow her ass to clamp down onto him and milk his pole the deeper he went inside of her from behind. The Dragon threaded his fingers down her body and pulled back.</p><p>"Cum," Hadrian breathed in her ear. "Again!"</p><p>Clarke clutched his cock between her cheeks and squeezed him. The Dragon bottomed out inside of her ass from behind and ram-rodded her. His big thick balls slapped against Clarke's cheeks with each thrust.</p><p>"Fill her ass with your seed!"</p><p>Lexa finally came out of the drooling stupor Hadrian sent her in and how. Hadrian slipped his fingers deeper against her body and made her climax hard for him. Hadrian pressed his fingers down Clarke and made her climax for him again when pushing his prick into her ass.</p><p>The Dragon repeatedly smashed Clarke's fine ass. He pressed down inside of her and filled her up from behind. The Dragon slapped his balls against her and made her cheeks jiggle when he pushed into her from behind.</p><p>"Cum again," Hadrian hissed in Clarke's ear.</p><p>Clarke came for the Dragon, ass tightening around his prick. His fingers dipped inside of her warm honey pot and dipped inside. Hadrian rode out her orgasm, while also locking eyes onto Lexa.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll get to you in a bit. Just sit tight and enjoy me reshaping your girlfriend's fine ass."</p><p>Lexa drooled positively at the thought of Hadrian doing the same thing to her, as he did to Clarke. The thought spiked her lustfulness through the room. Hadrian pinned Clarke to the bed and used her in a way which had it been any other man, Lexa would have cried bloody murder.</p><p>The Dragon's strong powerful balls slapped down against her. Hadrian pulled back on Clarke's hair for added leverage and marked her neck with love bites. Hadrian slammed into her ass and made the raw marks on it very obvious. The cum from earlier dried on her face and chest. Yet, Clarke was ready to take a fresh load of it inside of her ass. Hadrian pinned back and slammed into her, with another deep thrust taking her.</p><p>The fingers of Hadrian pumped down into Clarke's hot love box and rode out her orgasm. The Dragon slid them from Clarke's pussy and into her mouth. Hadrian pressed against her and rode her vigorously until his balls finally tightened. The Dragon pressed his prick deep inside of her ass.</p><p>Just one more push. The second Hadrian began to cum in Clarke's ass, she came as well. Stains of juices had been left upon the bed from Hadrian spearing her tight rectum with his impressive cock. He bent Clarke forward and kept slamming inside of her until he emptied his balls down to the last drop inside of her.</p><p>Hadrian left a messy cream pie inside of Clarke's ass. A never ending stream of cum leaked from her when Hadrian pressed down into her.</p><p>"Another believer. Not that you needed much convincing."</p><p>The second Hadrian finished, he unhooked Lexa from her chains. Much like a bitch being called to the dinner table, Lexa scrambled to get the honor of sucking Hadrian's seed from Clarke's delicious ass.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Clarke/Lexa</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lexa leaned in to try and dip tongue-first into Clarke's asshole, to suck the cum out of it, while it was completely fresh. The Dragon's tasty seed dripped down Clarke's rear end when Lexa licked her asshole from behind. Her tongue dipped in and out and savored the taste.</p><p>And speaking of savoring, Hadrian, fingers dripping wet from Clarke's orgasm, shoved a single finger into Lexa's ass. That finger, dripped in Clarke's juices, was the best of both worlds. Hadrian's finger pricked around inside of her and sent Lexa tilting back. She cried out the deeper Hadrian pushed into her.</p><p>"If you're going to lose it because of a finger, imagine the main event," Hadrian said. "Ready or not, I'm going to fuck your ass. Get ready for it."</p><p>Lexa did, allowing the stiff prick to edge into her ass from behind. She buried face down into Clarke's ass and licked her. Her tongue danced back and forth and lavished the cum before it completely dried.</p><p>Clarke closed her eyes. This was not the first time Lexa jammed her tongue into Clarke's rear end, but it was somehow more intense. Hadrian's seed offered as an aphrodisiac to spear Lexa on. And Lexa also speared her pussy with one skilled finger. This sent Clarke into a fit of pleasure and exploded all over the place.</p><p>Hadrian leaned down into Lexa and pounded her ass. That thick, juicy backside pressed against Hadrian's pole when he pressed inside of her.</p><p>"Are both of my anal sluts ready to come?"</p><p>Any protests, as feeble as it may be about not being an anal slut, had died on the vine from the situation. Hadrian stroked Lexa's pussy which was good and wet. While she leaned into Clarke's tender backside when pumping inside of her. His balls slapped against her anus from behind when he guided himself into her. Hadrian pressed inside of her and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian tightened his grip around Lexa's ass and speared into her from behind. He used his cock to reshape Lexa's ass just as he did Clarke.</p><p>Lexa let out a satisfied shriek. Hadrian bottomed out inside of her and kept going to work on her. He speared down into her tight ass and took her to the breaking point. Hadrian pulled back on her hair and speared her ass. Lexa milked him. Hadrian left marks down on her ass, signifying an ownership of her ass.</p><p>The Dragon positioned Lexa so she laid on top of Hadrian, back to front, pussy opened. Clarke leaned in and dove down. She alternated between licking Lexa's pussy and sucking Hadrian's balls. Anything she wanted to do to please her lover. Hadrian pressed down into Lexa and filled her up from behind. His prick drove down deep and Hadrian could feel the tightening of his balls about ready to take place.</p><p>Clarke's helping hand edged Hadrian. Hadrian bottomed out inside of Lexa's tantalizing backside and spilled his cum into her. His balls ached and proceeded to shoot as much seed into her as possible. Clarke fondled them and pressed her fingers down, edging Hadrian until he emptied his way down into Lexa's tight ass.</p><p>Cum drained into Lexa. Hadrian ensured the last drop emptied into Lexa's ass until he finally finished up inside of her.</p><p>The second Hadrian left Lexa's ass, Clarke had to take his cock into her mouth. The buxom blonde returned to her fervent worship. Hadrian grabbed the back of Clarke's head and proceeded to face-fuck her. Lexa edged behind Clarke and fondled her body when she leaned closer towards his prick. She slurped him loudly, making a hell of an echo.</p><p>"He's yet to fill your pussy," Lexa said. "While I sit upon your face."</p><p>Clarke closed her eyes. This could not be done properly until he pumped his thick load inside of her. Hadrian pulled back and sent Clarke back. The tip of his prick edged against Clarke's hungry pussy. She wrapped around him, legs tightening around him. Clarke's lustful eyes invited Hadrian in.</p><p>"Don't stop until I'm stuffed full of your cum," Clarke said to him.</p><p>Hadrian leaned in and kissed Clarke's nipples. Clarke melted like a stick of butter left out in the sun underneath him. Hadrian pressed down inside of her and ensured her pussy would grab him just right. Hadrian slammed down inside of her and filled her pussy up. She sucked him in, with his prick going inside of her depths.</p><p>Lexa climbed up and fed Clarke Hadrian's cum from her ass. Clarke grabbed Lexa's ass and smashed her face into it. It was time to return the favor.</p><p>The Dragon's massive prick slammed down into Clarke. The skilled sorcerer weaved his fingers back and forth and sent her hips shooting up to meet him. Hadrian flexed his fingers over her legs and stroked her in all of the right spots. Her succulent toes came closer towards his mouth. Hadrian sucked on them.</p><p>"That's one of her weak points," Lexa offered. "As you discovered."</p><p>As he did discover. Hadrian leaned in and kissed the bottom of Clarke's foot. His tongue worked just as nicely on other parts of her body as it did inside of her pussy. Most would consider kissing one's foot and sucking their toes to be an act of submission. But, Hadrian could turn anything into a way to dominate the women he recruited to his collective.</p><p>Hadrian flicked his finger over the edge of Lexa's clit and sent her hips slamming back. Hadrian switched and buried his cock inside of Lexa for a brief ride while Clarke licked out her asshole and cleaned it full of his cum. Hadrian pressed down onto Lexa.</p><p>"You make me weak for your cock, my king!" Lexa cooed in his ear. "I wonder how much longer it's going to be. Remember to save that cum for her. It's only fair. I know there's plenty more later."</p><p>Hadrian rode Lexa to another orgasm. She slid back and Hadrian slid once again between Clarke's legs to drive down into her. She gripped tight and could not, would not let go. Not until Hadrian emptied his seed inside of her body and stuffed her stomach full of his cum. Hadrian pinned her down and slammed into her, rapidly filling her pussy up for him. Clarke grabbed onto him and tightened her pussy around him.</p><p>The Dragon sent sparks of pleasure through their bodies. Clarke tightened her legs around him and allowed his prick to slide into her. His balls slapped against her hard and showcased what was to come.</p><p>Lexa slid closer to them and Hadrian fingered her while Clarke turned her head to suck her tits. Her two beautiful lovers made Lexa feel so alive. They were all over her and sending electricity cascading through her body. Hadrian pressed down and squeezed her nipple to get her excited as well. Hadrian pressed against her clit.</p><p>Clarke hung on for dear life. There was enough cum in those balls to seed every woman left alive. She felt so greedy hogging such a precious commodity. But she needed it. All of it. Those big fat balls smacked her thighs and sent Clarke pushing up. The Dragon buried his cock into her body and made her tighten around him. The Dragon pushed deeper inside of her and made her squeeze him, cumming unglued completely for his impressive cock as it drove all the way down inside of her.</p><p>"Here it comes," Hadrian grunted. "I hope you're ready for it."</p><p>She was, and Clarke accepted his impressive length inside of her. Those balls were bloated. Hadrian kept riding her, like a machine. A machine only built to fuck and it felt like Clarke's pussy was only built to receive the payload stored in those balls.</p><p>"Enjoy the cream pie, beloved," Lexa breathed in Clarke's ear.</p><p>The response had been cut off by a deep fucking from Hadrian. She would though, big time. Hadrian pinned Clarke down and pounded her fuckable body. Her legs wrapped around him. Hadrian sunk himself down inside of her. Her insides clamped onto him and milked him until he reached the end.</p><p>The end came in a flood. Not a trickle, but a huge flood. Hadrian pushed down inside of Clarke and ensured her pussy would squeeze him completely empty of any cum. It was a long hard ride and Clarke came a few more times for Hadrian before he finished. His balls were emptied, well for the moment.</p><p>Clarke wore the classic fuck stupid grin on her face in the aftermath. Hadrian's cum drained from her pussy as he pulled away.</p><p>Lexa baited her king with her toes stroking him. It had been too long since Hadrian had been back inside of her. And Lexa wanted to enjoy as much of the Dragon King before he departed to seek out the Princess of the Stars.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Clarke/Lexa/Raven</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Hadrian pulled away from the spent bodies of Lexa and Clarke. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Raven standing on the edge of the room. A sultry smile crossed her face when she closed the distance between herself and Hadrian.</p><p>"How long have you been here?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>"Long enough to want some of what they have been getting," Raven said. "I'm impressed. Two for one. Especially Lexa. That's the highest honor."</p><p>Raven's skilled fingers stroked down his chest and moved towards his cock. It had been dripping wet from the combined juices of Clarke and Lexa. Raven dropped down and sucked Hadrian's prick into her mouth without any shame. She leaned in and worshipped him. Hadrian pressed down inside of her and pounded her mouth.</p><p>The long slurp followed, and Raven rose up to crawl onto the bed. Raven put her hand on Clarke's wet pussy and made her quiver. Then she did the same with Lexa. Raven pushed her fingers into Clarke and Lexa.</p><p>"I'm impressed," Raven said. "Very impressed. Just making them weak and docile like you did. You really are a god."</p><p>"Well, some might express disagreement," Hadrian said. "You forgot the other O. I'm good."</p><p>"And speaking of Os," Raven said with a saucy grin.</p><p>Hadrian reared back and slammed his prick deep inside of Raven's hungry slit. She alternated between Clarke and Lexa and kissed and licked her from behind. Hadrian leaned in and played with Raven's body. He cupped her breasts and played with her ass. Hadrian slapped Raven's ass and made her cry in pleasure. Hadrian pulled back and pounded her.</p><p>Lexa recovered back to life. The deeper Raven lapped her up, the more she succumbed. Lexa could not believe how far this escalated in such a short time. Adding another woman to their bed had not been something Lexa planned. However she just went for it. And allowed Raven to shift her tongue in her and lick her out.</p><p>The Dragon pressed his fingers slipped against Raven's hips. Her sexy body received a heavenly pounding. Hadrian pressed down inside of Raven and pounded her down into the bed. He grabbed the back of her head and shoved down inside of her body. He stretched her out and made her cry for him.</p><p>"Why have two for the price of one, when I can have three?"</p><p>Each of them pinged with their orgasms. Hadrian pressed against Raven and repeatedly fed his length inside of her warm body. Raven tightened around his prick and oozed around his prick. Raven tried in desperation to get Hadrian to climax, but Hadrian pulled back from her.</p><p>Clarke and Lexa rose up from their position. Raven found herself very impressed how Lexa succumbed to him. Hadrian put his hand on the back of her head and drove his prick down her throat. Lexa slobbered on his pole with fervent worship etched in her eyes.</p><p>Clarke took a handful of his balls and cupped and sucked it. Raven felt up their bodies and joined them in worshipping their new King. It would not be long before the three of them indulged in a triple blowjob on Hadrian. Their tongues lapped up and down his pole until they covered it with salvia.</p><p>The three beauties lined up. Hadrian returned and rimmed Raven's ass. After last night, she was excited to get his prick deep inside of her body one more time. The Dragon slipped his tongue against her briefly, and then with another smile, jammed his cock down into her ass one more time.</p><p>The beautiful ass of Raven Reyes swallowed his cock when Harry pushed into her. She gasped and moaned when he touched her. Hadrian tempered the fiery woman. He tempered all of them. His prick drove down into her ass and he pulled back before he pushed it inside of her. Raven enveloped his prick with her ass cheeks and squeezed him. Hadrian dragged back and pulled her hair to make her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon had been slam fucking her ass vigorously from behind. His fingers dug against her back and he squeezed her fantastic cheeks. Lexa dove down between Raven's legs and ate her out. Clarke proceeded to suck his balls. And Hadrian balanced their heads so they could get to work.</p><p>The groaning of the Dragon King followed. Hadrian wanted to give Raven a cream pie to match the ones he gave Clarke and Lexa earlier in their asses. The skilled sorcerer's emerald eyes blazed with power. Hadrian leaned closer towards Raven and pushed into her. His balls slapped against her a few more times and he edged a bit closer.</p><p>"Enjoy."</p><p>Raven swallowed up his cum into her ass, enjoying it. She enjoyed it big time. Hadrian pressed down inside of her and emptied blast after blast of cum into her anal passageway. Clarke milked his balls while Raven milked his prick. And Lexa devoured her pussy.</p><p>The heavenly moan from Raven finished as Hadrian bottomed out in her ass. The second he pulled out, Clarke dove her mouth first down onto him and cleaned him up. Hadrian looped his fingers against the back of her head and face-fucked her hard. Clarke's drooling mouth sucked his cock down her throat. The Dragon pressed against her and made her moan around his cock.</p><p>The moment Hadrian pulled out, Lexa, Raven, and Clarke lined up for him, legs spread. The Dragon teased the bodies of these fine women. They all gushed for him. The Dragon pressed his prick against their openings one at a time and teased them. Raven pushed her hips up, closing in to get Hadrian inside of her. The Dragon shoved more of his length inside of her and started to fuck her hard.</p><p>Lexa could feel a ping of eny spread through her. It had been stopped by Clarke turning and devouring her womanhood. Clarke going down on her always made Lexa's mood temper. And Raven taking Hadrian's pussy breaker in her without any relent was extremely hot.</p><p>Raven could go all night, or at least until she lapsed into a sexually-induced coma. Either would work. Hadrian pressed his fingers down her and sent a tremor of pleasure through her body. Raven closed her walls around him and proceeded to milke Hadrian's pole the deeper he spiked it inside of her. Raven's wet walls clamped down onto him and proceeded to work him closer. The Dragon pressed down and sucked her nipples to send her cascading over the edge with pleasure. Raven tightened around his cock and released him with a very pleasurable explosion. Hadrian pressed down into her and rode her body until she finished cumming for him.</p><p>The Dragon rode Raven through two more orgasms. Each of them more prolific than the last. Hadrian slammed down into her and could feel her walls grab onto him. The Dragon pushed down into her.</p><p>Raven finished milking him. Her body dropped down and shuddered in pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out and zeroed in on Clarke. Clarke sucked his length inside of her, quite eagerly. Despite getting her holes pounded vigorously earlier, she was more than ready to take Hadrian in. And Hadrian was more than willing to give it to her.</p><p>Lexa turned her head, to suck Raven's nipples. Raven jolted back to life when Lexa pleasured her.</p><p>"Will get to you in a minute," Hadrian said. 'Having fun"</p><p>Clarke accepted the gift of her new savior's prick down inside of her. The Dragon slipped his fingers down onto her body and pulled her hair back. The Dragon really slammed down into her and rode her most vigorously from behind until she exploded for him.</p><p>The Dragon pressed down into her body. Clarke buried her face down into Lexa and sucked her pussy juices. She could feel her orgasm rock through her one more time before Hadrian finished riding her from behind.</p><p>More thrusts pressed him inside of her tight crevice. Hadrian pulled back and jammed inside of her until Clarke came unglued for him. She milked his prick and left juices dripping off of it.</p><p>The second Hadrian left Clarke's insides, Lexa pounced. Eagerness fired through this woman's eyes as she made out with Hadrian vigorously. The powerful Dragon King tempered her and allowed Lexa to drive down onto his cock. She looked at him ,fire in her eyes.</p><p>"You want it, don't you?" Hadrian asked. "We'll see if you can earn it more. If you can."</p><p>Yes, she can and yes she will. Hadrian pressed Lexa down and she pumped him. Lexa refused to let herself lose out on this competition. The chance to receive her King's divine gift inside warmed her up. Lexa tightened her walls around him and milked Hadrian hard. Her pussy juices dribbled down from the tip of his cock all the way down to the base. He speared her down onto his pole and made her spill her juices all over him.</p><p>Lexa hugged Hadrian's head into her chest. He sucked her nipples and made her cry out in lust. Hadrian ran a finger down her back and down her legs. Hadrian grabbed ahold of her ass, still tender from the earlier fucking and pushed down into it. Hadrian pressed against her and filled her pussy up with his length. Lexa pressed her walls around him and squeezed him, crying out in pleasure when she came all over his prick.</p><p>"Just hold on a bit more. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."</p><p>The very second Lexa finished cumming all over Hadrian's prick, he turned her. Hadrian pushed deeper into Lexa and pounded her from behind. Lexa flexed her hot walls around him and squeezed him. Hadrian's balls sized up as he rocked back and forth and slapped her thighs with the full weight.</p><p>"Beloved, give me everything!"</p><p>The marks left on her thighs would be marks of triumph. Lexa braced herself for a discharge which might put her out for the count. But, it was well earned. She would go to oblivion with a smile.</p><p>Hadrian flickered his fingers and sent blasts of pleasure cascading down the bed. He hit Clarke and Raven and made them both cum for him as well. Once Hadrian channeled the tantric energy from all three of these women, he prepared to give Lexa something in return.</p><p>While Hadrian had no idea of the relationship between Lexa and his distaff doppelganger, Hadrian hoped they could cement a relationship. Hadrian pushed in and dumped his load down into Lexa's body.</p><p>"It's earned."</p><p>Lexa's belly ballooned from the amount of cum splattered into her body. It was more than enough to seed an entire village. Hadrian pressed down and erupted inside of Lexa.</p><p>Hadrian closed his eyes. The tantric energy he would need to hold this alternate timeline together until he collected what he needed was vast. However, he had many lovely volunteers to help him. That was his final thought before dumping his thick load inside of Lexa's hungry pussy.</p><p>Raven and Clarke rose from oblivion and crawled towards Hadrian. The two raced to be the ones who worshipped his cock. Hadrian leaned back to allow their mouths and tongues to work their magic.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Weiss Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash), Astoria Greengrass, Selene(Underworld), Akeno Himejima(High School DxD); Neopolitan(RWBY),Grayfia Lucifuge(High School Dxd), Wanda Maximoff(Marvel Comics), Madelyn Delacour, Regina Delacour, Sophia Delacour, Lara Croft(Tombraider), Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow(Marvel Comics), Raven Reyes(the 100), Lexa(the 100), Clarke Griffin(the 100)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow)(Marvel)+Winter Schnee(RWBY)+Lara Croft(Tombraider); Octavia Blake(the 100); Octavia/Lara; Octavia/Raven Reyes(100)/Lara; Octavia/Raven/Lexa(100)/Clarke Griffin(100)/Fleur Delacour/Lara; Aphrodite(Greek Mythology))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 19(Hadrian+Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow)(Marvel)+Winter Schnee(RWBY)+Lara Croft(Tombraider); Hadrian/Octavia Blake(the 100); Hadrian/Octavia/Lara; Hadrian/Octavia/Raven Reyes(100)/Lara; Hadrian/Octavia/Raven/Lexa(100)/Clarke Griffin(100)/Fleur Delacour/Lara; Hadrian/Aphrodite(Greek Mythology))</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow)(Marvel)+Winter Schnee(RWBY)+Lara Croft(Tombraider)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>A big day greeted Hadrian and his journey today. And it kicked off just right, with the warm mouth of the Black Widow wrapped around Hadrian's thick pole. Hadrian leaned into Natasha and drove his prick down into the back of Natasha's throat.</p><p>"Well, this is a fine good morning from you, Nat," Hadrian groaned. "And hello to you as well Winter, and you as well, Lara."</p><p>Lara and Winter exchange kisses with Hadrian. The Dragon felt up their sultry, athletic bodies. The two ladies moved down and put Hadrian's balls into their mouths to suck on them extremely hard while Natasha sucked Hadrian off. The triple teaming action of these three fine women edged Hadrian deeper into Natasha's mouth. And the Dragon pulled out to do the same to Winter's mouth, and the same thing to Lara's as well.</p><p>The Dragon's prick crammed deeper into Lara and made her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian grabbed the back of the hair of his longtime friend and proceeded to throat fuck Lara. Lara moaned aggressively around Hadrian's prick when he pushed down into her mouth and made her drool all over the place. Hadrian pulled back and slam-fucked Lara's throat to drive the woman completely wild.</p><p>"I want some of that," Winter said.</p><p>"Mmm, you can get all you want," Hadrian said. "Go ahead and enjoy."</p><p>Winter did so, lips pressed all the way down against Hadrian's prick. The Dragon's fingers edged against the back of Winter's head and deep thrusts pounded the specialist's hot mouth. Winter leaned all the way down and deep-throated Hadrian.</p><p>This trinity of vixens took turns lavishing Hadrian's pole with their warmth. Their hot mouths edged deeper down Hadrian with each thrust. Hadrian alternated quickly. Hadrian finished with the woman who started, with Natasha. Natasha leaned in and received a throat full of Hadrian's seed. Hadrian injected as much warm cream down Natasha's throat.</p><p>The never ending stream of cum had been swallowed by Natasha with ease. Natasha tightened her grip around Hadrian's balls and finished milking every last drop into her lips. Natasha pumped down and swallowed the full load, shivering from the pleasure.</p><p>"Come here, Widow," Lara said. "Give me some of that, luv."</p><p>Lara wrapped an arm around Natasha and the two made out with each other and shared Hadrian's seed. Winter sensed a moment and wrapped her tits around Hadrian's prick. Hadrian experienced a nice growth. Hadrian turned Winter around and pushed the horny vixen down onto her back. Winter let out another gasp from Hadrian plunging deep into her fine pair of tits.</p><p>"Yes!" Winter moaned. "I can't believe I ever go without any of that cock touching me."</p><p>The Dragon drove Winter to a nice orgasm. The older Schnee sister spasmed all over the place. Just in time for Natasha to dive onto Hadrian. Natasha wanted this cock inside of her and would stop at nothing.</p><p>"Got to take every opportunity possible," Natasha said. "Especially when these two are kept at bay."</p><p>Natasha's fingers slid into the pussies of Lara and Winter on either side. While Hadrian reached up with one hand and grabbed Natasha's ass. The other hand fondled Natasha's right tit and sent her spiraling over the top with pleasure. Natasha plunged a little bit faster down Hadrian's pole with loud slurps The Black Widow milked The Dragon King extremely hard. Hadrian's prick slammed back and forth into Natasha's hot pussy from above.</p><p>The Dragon fondled Natasha's nice breasts and fondled those nipples A slight pulse of pleasure exploded through Natasha's body. Hadrian edged down and made Natasha climax extremely hard. Natasha's insides sucked Hadrian in. The more the sorcerer played with the spy, the more Natasha's body just released juices all over the place.</p><p>Winter and Lara felt a void that Natasha's fingers could not quite reach. Their hands worked back and forth and made her climax extremely hard. Hadrian decided to help Natasha channel a fair amount of pleasure through their bodies until they all climaxed.</p><p>"Well, lovely, Lara, how about I raid your womb?" Hadrian asked her.</p><p>Well, Lara could not be mad about Hadrian driving that joke into the ground. Mostly because Hadrian pounded Lara into the bed. Lara clutched onto Hadrian and allowed him to spear inside. Hadrian finger-fucked the Black Widow with one hand and grabbed Lara's leg with the other.</p><p>Hadrian soaked in the pleasure of all of these women. For the final step in his journey, Hadrian would need to power up a lot. And the tantric energy would only increase the deeper Hadrian plunged in. Hadrian pressed down into Lara and made her climax while Natasha and Winter did likewise.</p><p>The Dragon pulled all the way out of Lara and moved over to feed Natasha and Winter his cock. The two gorgeous and well trained women felt pleased when Hadrian alternated between their mouths and fucked them in a circle. Hadrian pressed down and stuffed his prick down into Natasha's hot throat, did the same to Winter, and Lara rejoined them for a good cock sucking session.</p><p>The perfect trifecta of a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead thrilled Hadrian. Hadrian buried down Lara's throat and made her gush excitedly. Hadrian pressed all the way down and face-fucked Lara until she had been reduced to a drooling wreck. Hadrian switched to Winter and more of the same. And then Natasha got it as well. Natasha leaned in and pressed face down against Hadrian's pelvis.</p><p>"It's time I pay tribute to another set of lips. Wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>The trio of babes pinned against the bed. Natasha, Winter, and Lara all lined up, lust burning through their eyes. Hadrian slid a hand down against Lara's right thigh and began stroking her and adding some heat to her. Hadrian pressed against Natasha's wet pussy and also against Winter's scorching hot slit. The test to see who would get this had been on and Hadrian listened to their moans.</p><p>"Winter, it's time."</p><p>Winter opened up wide and accepted the length of the Dragon all the way inside of her body. No matter how many times Hadrian pushed into Winter, the fucking would never cease to get hold. Winter clutched tight around Hadrian and wrapped around him. Hadrian leaned in towards Winter and rocked her body, to take her all the way to the breaking point and make her climax extremely hard.</p><p>"Go ahead. Lose it for me. Lose it for me, badly."</p><p>Winter's pussy reacted to Hadrian's words. Hadrian pushed deeper into Winter and slapped those balls against the thighs of the horny specialist. Hadrian got Winter off in ways which she could only dream of. Hadrian pulled back Winter's hair and slammed down into her tight cunt to make Winter explode for him.</p><p>"Cum for me," Hadrian breathed in Winter's ear. "Hard."</p><p>Winter clutched around Hadrian's length. Juices spilled all over Hadrian's length when he was buried inside of Winter. Despite the fact that Winter wanted Hadrian to finish inside, it was not to be. Winter clutched on for as long as possible and enjoyed a very intense orgasm.</p><p>Hadrian flickered in front of Lara and Natasha. Both the Adventurer and the spy leaned in to lick Hadrian's length and lavish it like a very tasty popsicle. Lara and Natasha took turns savoring Hadrian's prick when it went inside of their mouths. Hadrian closed and Natasha made the lewdest sounds possible.</p><p>Lara did her damndest to top those sounds, in how lewd and sexually expressive they were. Hadrian pinned down inside of her and made Lara cry out in lust. Hadrian's prick slammed down into Lara's open throat and made her climax extremely hard for him.</p><p>"Well, that deserves a treat, doesn't it?" Hadrian asked. "And I'm sure Natasha deserves one as well."</p><p>Lara's legs spread in anticipation for the fucking to come. Hadrian did not disappoint and drove down into Lara. That bitch tamer reduced Lara into a quivering mess. Just as Natasha rose up and dropped pussyfirst down onto Lara's mouth and allowed the tomb raider to do some raiding of Natasha's slit with her wet tongue. Natasha ground back and forth and sent a shower of her juices down onto Lara's face.</p><p>Hadrian pushed down into Lara and rode her with several more tight plunges. Each thrust made Lara wetter, hotter, and hornier to boot. The Dragon filled up Lara's wet hole and allowed her insides to clamp down onto his prick. Hadrian edged closer and closer to the finishing point until he made Lara climax and reduce her into a dripping, quivering heap on the bed.</p><p>The push down rocked Lara until the Dragon made sure she finished. Lara gripped Hadrian a little bit more before the eventual extraction. The Black Widow dove in to lick the prick of the Dragon.</p><p>Natasha grinned and got on all fours, primed to keep the other two women at bay.</p><p>"Looks like we'll finish this pre-breakfast workout how it began," Hadrian said.</p><p>"Looks like it."</p><p>Hadrian slammed into Natasha from behind. The Dragon's hands worked their magic up and down Natasha's fine and fuckable body and took the Black Widow to the edge. Hadrian marked a path of all of the most pleasurable spots on Natasha and launched her over the tipping point with pleasure. Hadrian slammed deep into Natasha and made Natasha clutch him extremely hard for the finish.</p><p>"Cum for me," Hadrian hissed in Natasha's ear. "Good, very good."</p><p>Yes, it was very good. Natasha switched trajectory from Winter and Lara and back again. While Natasha knew Lara better, Natasha did her homework on the elder Schnee sister and was beginning to create a road map of all of the ways to train the Specialist to be a faithful cock-puppet for Hadrian.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I know what you're doing," Hadrian said. "But, the master still has a few tricks the student has yet to learn."</p><p>Boy was that true. Hadrian trained Natasha in all the ways of being a willing cock-pet a long time ago. Deep thrusts smashed Natasha's body up until the point where his cock exploded. Hadrian rammed deep into Natasha and spilled buckets full of cum down inside of her body. Natasha tightened around him and proceeded to milk Hadrian down to the last savory drop.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Natasha and left her to drop on the bed, breathing heavily and moaning when Hadrian finished injecting that seed inside of the Black Widow.</p><p>The quartet of lovers finished up. Hadrian ensured Natasha wrung his balls to the last drop before the extraction. Winter, Lara, and Natasha laid on the bed, panting in pleasure. Hadrian decided to leave them all in the tender embrace of the Black Widow. Natasha would take really good care of them until Hadrian returned from his hunt.</p><p>One more woman gathered and Hadrian would have everything he needed to breach the gates and locate the lost Veela Queen.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Octavia Blake(the 100)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Octavia Blake sprang bolt upright on a cot, breathing heavily. A small part of Octvia felt lucky to be alive. A larger part of Octavia felt extremely confused, because the fierce woman knew how close she had been to death. Octavia's heart beat a bit more steadily in the back of her chest when coming to one relaxation. Someone had been in the room with Octavia.</p><p>Those green eyes, they caused Octavia to shutter. Octavia finally spoke when looking at the handsome stranger.</p><p>"You're the one that she said would follow. And I owe you a debt."</p><p>Octavia wasted no time in getting to her feet.</p><p>"Octavia Blake, if you didn't know," she said. "And you must be..."</p><p>"Hadrian Peverell," he remarked with a smile. "I'm the Dragon."</p><p>Yes, of course Hadrian was known under that moniker. Octavia leaned all the way in and planted a huge, lustful kiss on Hadrian's lips. Hadrian wrapped those arms around Octavia and deepened the kiss. The Dragon's fingers slid down Octavia's fine body and made out with her . The Dragon knew where this one was going and they would waste no time in explanations of what the other had been doing so far up north.</p><p>All Octavia cared about was getting a piece of the Dragon. A very huge piece as it turned out. Octavia slid a hand down Hadrian's pants and proceeded to stroke back and forth on that big throbbing cock. It hardened and now Octavia grinned, in wonderment out how much she could get this bad boy throbbing.</p><p>Octavia Blake extracted the cock of her new god out and stared at it. Lust burned through Octavia's eyes when gazing upon such a handsome organ. Octavia leaned all the way, lips pressed against Hadrian's length. Hadrian grabbed the back of Octavia's head and plunged deep into the woman's mouth. With one deep plunge, Hadrian put that manhood down Octavia's throat and made her gasp hard in pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon pressed down Octavia's hot lips and a moan followed. Hadrian guided those hands against the back of Octavia's head and pumped back and forth. The Dragon slipped down against Octavia's head and face-fucked the woman. Octavia's eyes bulged out, hunger cascading through them the deeper Hadrian's prick pushed down the throat of the horny woman.</p><p>"You've wanted this for a long time," Hadrian groaned. "Looks like today is your lucky day, isn't it?"</p><p>Well lucky most certainly had something to do with this. Hadrian pushed down into Octavia and hugged the woman's head down to face-fuck her vigorously. Octavia moaned loudly with Hadrian pumping back and forth until his cock buried down Octavia's throat. Hadrian pulled back and smashed Octavia's mouth with more lustful pushes.</p><p>Yes, Octavia longed for Hadrian's manhood down her throat. The stories, the legends, the whispers, they did not do him any credit. That pulsing pussy tamer became a mouth stretcher. Hadrian locked onto the back of Octavia's head and mouth-fucked her vigorously. Octavia moaned the faster Hadrian pushed down and his prick slammed down her throat extremely hard.</p><p>"That's it," Hadrian grunted. "You like me using your mouth as a toy. It feels nice wrapped around my hard cock when I fuck your throat. I'm getting closer. You'll enjoy my gift, I believe."</p><p>Damn right Octavia would get the gift and enjoy it. The Dragon pushed down Octavia's throat and stuffed that prick all the way into her tight mouth. Octavia gasped and moaned the faster Hadrian pushed down. The Dragon skillfully rammed his prick down into her throat and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>The skilled strokes brought Hadrian's hands against the back of Octavia's head and slammed into her throat hard. Hadrian pressed down into Octavia and busted a nut down into her throat. The rush of cum spilled out and saturated Octavia's throat. Octavia sucked the seed down with Hadrian slamming down inside of Octavia and edging all the way into her mouth with a long finish.</p><p>Octavia, like a grateful woman, did not waste a drop. Slowly, Octavia rose up and stripped off her clothes. Hadrian pushed Octavia down onto the cot and explored every inch of Octavia's hot body. The Dragon kissed Octavia in many ways and made her toes curl up eagerly. Hadrian slipped the tongue into Octavia's hot snatch and ate the fierce woman with a very intense orgasm.</p><p>The Dragon pulled from Octavia's hot body and nibbled on her warm slit. Hadrian leaned all the way down into Octavia's snatch and devoured her some more.</p><p>"OOOOH, FUCK YES!"</p><p>Hadrian kissed all the way up Octavia's legs and onto her tight stomach. The beautiful form of Octavia Blake called for the Dragon. Hadrian edged up a little bit closer, the tip of his manhood sliding against Octavia's wet pussy. The Dragon spread Octavia's legs and pushed into the very eager woman.</p><p>Yes, Octavia was born to do this, born to feel this. Born to feel Hadrian's massive member slam down into her tight body from above and fill her up completely. Hadrian ran those hands down Octavia's body and skillfully manipulated every inch of her fine body until Octavia exploded all over the place.</p><p>Octavia flickered her eyes open and shut and moaned loudly the faster Hadrian pushed that thick organ down into her tight cunt. Octavia flexed those walls around Hadrian and he pushed all the way in. Another orgasm made Octiva see stars.</p><p>The Dragon decided to switch things up and put Octavia on all fours. Those skilled touches brought Octavia closer to the finish. Hadrian learned forward and put the tip of his cock down onto her wet pussy. The Dragon shoved down into Octavia and felt her tight walls contract around him.</p><p>Hadrian slammed down into Octavia and made her clench down onto him hard. Hadrian pushed deeper into Octavia and filled her up from behind. Hadrian's pole worked down into Octavia and made the woman climax hard. The gorgeous brunette's flawless skin shined, as Hadrian slapped his balls a few times down onto her thighs. The Dragon pushed deeper and sent Octavia over the breaking point.</p><p>"Oh, those are already getting full?" Octavia cooed. "I know the perfect place to empty them! Inside me!"</p><p>Yes, Hadrian leaned deeper inside of Octavia and pounded the woman quite vigorously from behind. Those balls swung back and forth when Hadrian made her cry out in pleasure. Hadrian leaned deep into Octavia. The magic channeled waves of pleasure through Octavia's body, as she came hard.</p><p>The Dragon rode Octavia with more vigor. Those skilled hands manipulated every inch of Octavia's body and made her tighten around him. The Dragon pushed deeper into Octavia's sweet pussy and released his prick with a few more hard pumps.</p><p>"In due time," Hadrian said. "First, you should cum."</p><p>Octavia did and squeezed the large length pushing down inside. Hadrian pulled back and rammed down into Octavia tighter. Those walls clamped down and released Hadrian. Juices oozed out and coated Hadrian's prick from the tip all the way down to the base when sliding inside of Octavia. Octavia saw stars when Hadrian finished riding her all the way.</p><p>In the end, Hadrian intended to look Octavia straight in the eye when fucking the eager woman. Hadrian spread Octavia's legs and with one huge plunge, filled up her pussy. Octavia locked those legs around Hadrian and squeezed the Dragon's fine cock with her walls. Hadrian pressed all the way in and stuffed Octavia over and over again. Octavia came unglued for Hadrian's mighty prick with each long thrust.</p><p>"Closer," Octavia cooed in Hadrian's ear. "Oooh, you fucking magnficent man, fuck me down and use me as your own personal cum dump. Spill every last drop of cum in me now!"</p><p>Hadrian slammed down into Octavia and could feel her insides clamped down onto him. Hadrian reared back and forced his prick into Octavia's hot opening. Octavia milked Hadrian and released him with a few more thrusts. The Dragon shoved down into her and pinned Octavia down to fuck the warrior extremely hard.</p><p>"F-fuck!" Octavia moaned.</p><p>The Dragon's fingers slipped against Octavia's legs and pumped down inside. Octavia closed her walls around Hadrian and made her scream in pleasure. Octavia milked Hadrian and pounded deeper inside of her. Octavia closed those walls down against Hadrian's pole as he edged closer.</p><p>"Here it comes."</p><p>Octavia opened up, in intense preparation to get the cum blasted inside of her. Hadrian held her down and emptied his balls into her hot body from above. Octavia squeezed and released Hadrian to milk every single last drop of the Dragon's holy gift into her body.</p><p>Sweet surrender never felt so good. Hadrian smiled when driving into Octavia and pumping another a huge amount of batter inside of her tight hungry cunt. Every last drop of Hadrian's balls drained from Octavia before slowly sliding out and turning towards the door.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Octavia/Lara</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Octavia, this is Lara. Lara, this is Octavia. I'm sure the two of you will get well acquainted pretty soon."</p><p>Lara slid her hands down Octavia's well fucked body and really got this woman stirred up something nice. Lara's fingers slipped down and stroked Octavia's hot thigh to make her cry out in pleasure. The faster Lara stroked back and forth, the more Octavia's pussy exploded for her. Lara leaned in and planted a few kisses down onto Octavia's snatch to get the woman's hips bucking up and down.</p><p>"I'm sure we will, luv," Lara said with a saucy smile and matching length.</p><p>Octavia's legs spread, in anticipation for what was going to come next. Lara dipped deep inside of Octavia's hot pussy and edged all the way inside of the fierce woman. The adventurer enjoyed a fresh new pussy, oozing juices when leaning in. Lara popped her lips back and forth against Octavia's tasty peach and made her explode in pleasure. The woman's lips leaned all the way and sucked Octavia to the breaking point.</p><p>The faster Lara popped against Octavia's wet pussy, the more Octavia screamed. Hadrian's length, primed and ready to go, slid against Lara's hot body. Lara's legs spread completely wide, more than ready to edge inside of Lara. Lara sucked Hadrian all the way in with the very familiar feel of those amazing pussy walls gobbling him up. The skilled thrusts brought Hadrian deeper inside of Lara's hungry quim and made her gasp out in pleasure. Hadrian's fingers slipped against Lara and made the Tomb Raider cry out in pleasure in Octavia's pussy.</p><p>Octavia could not be more glad to meet Lara's acquaintance. The heat only doubled when Hadrian pressed down into Lara and sent shockwaves coursing down the woman's body. Hadrian pressed a little bit deeper and slam fucked Lara and now Octavia felt envious she had not been in the other woman's place</p><p>All Octavia could do was hold her in tight and made Lara feast on her dripping cunt. Octavia's hips pushed up and Lara met Octavia every step of the way. Octavia's insides splashed around from Lara's hungry tongue dipping inside.</p><p>"I think she'll be a good fit," Hadrian said.</p><p>Yes, Hadrian could go anywhere in the world or beyond, and find just a small army of women ready to be pleasured. Hadrian slammed deep inside of Lara and let out a solid slap down her backside to make Lara gush around him. And speaking of good fits, Hadrian's cock was deep into Lara and fit quite nicely.</p><p>"Both of you focus on the pleasure each other is feeling. And just let it build to a peak and release it."</p><p>Octavia did not have the slightest hint whatsoever of what Hadrian did to her, but it felt amazing. Octavia's wet walls could almost feel the same imprint of Hadrian's cock which Lara was no doubt feeling right now. This set her off and brought intense levels of enjoyment in Octavia's body.</p><p>"Cum for me. Now."</p><p>Like a whisper guiding her body, Lara spasmed and came all over Hadrian's prick. Hadrian pushed Lara down and made the sex-crazed adventurer devour Octavia's pussy. The newest member of Hadrian's collective bucked up and down until Hadrian slammed deep into Lara and made her moan explosively for him.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Lara and the second the Dragon moved back, Octavia sprang at the dripping cock like a viper becoming uncoiled. Hadrian caught Octavia and drove the cock wet with Lara's juices deep inside of Octavia's mouth. Hadrian pushed down Octavia and made her cry the deeper that Hadrian pressed inside.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out of Octavia, Octavia laid back legs spread, and a smile on her face.</p><p>"Cock. Now. Big Boy."</p><p>A woman of few words, and Hadrian appreciated the cadence of them all. The Dragon reared back and slammed deep into Octavia's hungry hole. Octavia moaned and Hadrian began to feel up Octavia's legs. That fine body bucked up and down from underneath Hadrian. Hadrian pushed down into Octavia and stretched that warm pussy around Hadrian's pole the faster he worked inside of Octavia.</p><p>"Oh, you fucking man among men!" Octavia moaned. "Break me! You can't be human, but I don't care! I need this fucking cock."</p><p>Lara stood up to give Octaivia a glimpse into paradise. The pussy of the British Adventurer pushed against Octavia's mouth and Octavia leaned in, to allow herself to taste Lara. Lara ground back and forth against Octavia and let out another fierce gasp.</p><p>"Putting this mouth to a better use?" Hadrian asked her with a smile.</p><p>"You know it, luv!" Lara breathed. "Fuck, fuck use that tongue! Use it all the way on me, baby!"</p><p>Octavia slurped Lara's pussy and let the juices dribble down into her mouth. The juices of the Tomb Raider constantly saturated Octavia's mouth. And Octavia received a handy helping of the Dragon's prominent cock when it rammed a little bit deeper inside.</p><p>Hadrian enjoyed the pleasure of Octavia's wet pussy wrapped around his cock and drove it all the way down. Those fingers slipped against Octavia's wet pussy and made her climax in pleasure. Hadrian pushed back and forth and sent Octavia to the breaking point of pleasure.</p><p>"Now, both of you lose it."</p><p>The Dragon slammed deep into Octavia's body and made her squirt all over the place. Hadrian rocked back and forth and made Octavia scream out in pleasure when she clung on tight. The Dragon's prick slammed down into Octavia and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Octavia milked that thick pole, and reached the apex of a climax. Hadrian smiled and rocked deep inside of Octavia's clenching body and made her scream out loud for him when she squirted aggressively on his prick.</p><p>"Bring it over here when you're done riding her slutty body."</p><p>Hadrian worked deep inside of Octavia and made her climax hard for him extremely hard. The Dragon pumped into Octavia and had as much fun with her as possible. Hadrian rode her limp body and made Octavia submit to him. Hadrian pushed down into Octavia's hungry pussy and allowed it to tighten around him. Hadrian's fingers worked all over Octavia's body until he finished up with her.</p><p>The Dragon's prick rocked down inside of Octavia's body and made her climax for him hard.</p><p>"Well, it looks like it's time for me to ride your slutty body, Lady Croft."</p><p>Lara's lips spread along with her legs. The Dragon climbed into place, the tip of his manhood sliding down into her warm pussy, followed by the rest of him. The Dragon reared back and began to ride Lara. Lara's walls wrapped tightly around Hadrian's pole the deeper her rammed inside. Lara wrapped tightly around him and squeezed Hadrian's length, and he pumped all the way inside to make her cry.</p><p>Hadrian pushed deeper inside and made Lara climax in pleasure. Lara's walls tightened around him and exploded, gushing all over the place. Hadrian pinned Lara down and repeatedly pounded her until she had been reduced to a gushing mess for the Dragon's powerful pole as it pressed inside.</p><p>"Cum for me. Again."</p><p>Lara climaxed extremely hard. The loop effect charm still was in place so Octavia felt the backwash of Lara's orgasm. Hadrian soaked it all in, getting a two for the price of one special. The Dragon rammed a little bit deeper into Lara and rode out her pussy. Octavia squeezed Hadrian and released her juices, pumping them up against Hadrian's fingers when the sorcerer slammed all the way inside Octavia's hungry slit.</p><p>Speaking of hungry slits, Lara's wet pussy proceeded to clamp down onto Hadrian, in an attempt to gobble up his cum to the last drop. Hadrian pushed in all the way and slam-fucked Lara to make the tasty Tomb Raider cry out. Hadrian sucked on Lara's fine tits and made Lara fold to each action. Each powerful stroke edged Lara closer, and it did the same to Hadrian. Hadrian slapped those balls onto her firm thighs.</p><p>"Going to cum," Hadrian hissed in Lara's ear. "Get ready."</p><p>Lara accepted the incoming gift. Hadrian delivered it deep inside of her pussy and pasted Lara's insides. Hadrian pushed down deep and erupted a deep nut inside of Lara. Lara tightened around Hadrian and proceeded to milk every last drop inside of her waiting hot core. Hadrian pushed down and finished emptying the seed into Lara's hungry body.</p><p>The very second Hadrian pulled out, Lara's pussy drained with juices and cum spurting all over the place. And it was at this precise moment when Octavia struck and went down on Lara. And Lara vocalized some very obvious approval in response.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Octavia/Raven Reyes(100)/Lara</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The well spent bodies of Octavia and Lara crashed into a heap. Hadrian smiled, and just seconds later, felt a pair of soft hands grasping his cock. The naked and quite sexy form of Raven Reyes edged closer towards the head and began to stroke Hadrian up and down. Hadrian spun around and kissed Raven on her sweet lips, to pull the vixen closer. Raven edged down Hadrian's throat tongue pressed down into the back of Hadrian's mouth.</p><p>The kiss broke, with Raven planting more up and down Hadrian's body. Raven's fingers slipped all the way down Hadrian's shoulders, and rubbed his abs. A sultry grin spread over Raven's face, when Raven traced those patterns down Hadrian's body.</p><p>"Looks like I got here in time," Raven remarked. "Just in time, because those two fell."</p><p>"Yes, you are," Hadrian remarked. "Let me taste you first."</p><p>"Gladly."</p><p>Raven rose to her hands and knees and positions that warm pussy for Hadrian to begin to lick. The Dragon pressed down onto Raven's hot pussy and proceeded to lick her hard from behind. The Dragon slid down into Raven's hot slit and devoured her from behind. Hadrian's fingers slipped down Raven's hot body and made her cry out when he pushed down inside.</p><p>The roaming hands of Raven edged into the accessible slits of Lara and Octavia and fingered them. The fingering sped up just as Hadrian's tongue hissed and vibrated deep inside of Raven's hot pussy. Waves of energy spread through Raven from her toes all the way to the top of the head.</p><p>"And perfect. Just where I want you."</p><p>Hadrian edged behind Raven. Octavia and Lara were very accessible, which allowed Raven to taste both of the beauties. The visiting sorcerer pushed down into Raven's hungry pussy from behind. The depths of Hadrian's thrusts smashed Raven from behind. Hadrian leaned all the way back from behind and rocked Raven deeper and deeper. Hadrian's skilled hands pushed down and made Raven explode for him.</p><p>Raven's silken walls hugged Hadrian's prick. Hadrian traced patterns down Raven's fine, sexy body, and made her climax hard for the Dragon. Those balls slapped down hard onto Raven's thighs and made her scream in pleasure.</p><p>"Oooh, fuck!" Octavia moaned. "I need more of that! Now!"</p><p>Raven buried face down in Octavia's snatch to keep her ate bay. Octavia pressed her hands down against the back of Raven's head and kept guiding the pussy hungry brunette in.</p><p>Hadrian shifted into the perfect position to finger Lara. Lara gasped and cried out in victory the faster Hadrian's powerful finger rammed inside of her.</p><p>The eyes of the sorcerer illuminated with pleasure. The only thing better than two fine women climaxing for Hadrian was three of them coming unglued at the same time. Hadrian pressed all the way down into Raven and allowed her walls to climax around Hadrian. Hadrian released Raven's hips from his hands and made her climax for him.</p><p>"Cum for me. Again."</p><p>The Dragon bottomed out into Raven and made her climax extremely hard. Raven's wet pussy wrapped around Hadrian and proceeded to milk him aggressively hard. Hadrian worked down into Raven and made her squirt all over the place for him.</p><p>The Dragon finished riding Raven. Octavia almost sprung up, but Raven slammed her back down. Raven wanted Hadrian to continue fucking her until he was limp. Which Hadrian did, as Lara shifted onto Octavia's face and proceeded to feed the woman her pussy.</p><p>Lara edged all the way down into Octavia and came onto her face. Octavia leaned in and slurped the hell of Lara's pussy and edged faster and faster inside.</p><p>Hadrian absorbed the tantric energy from this trifecta of brunette babes. Storing all of the fuel needed for the trip up North would be more than essential. Hadrian focused on drilling Raven and ensuring he got her as well as possible. Hadrian buried inside of Raven.</p><p>"I love the little gifts that I pick up along the way in every adventure," Hadrian groaned. "Wouldn't you say so, Lara?'</p><p>"YES!" Lara moaned.</p><p>Such a delightful and passionate answer. Harry bottomed out inside Raven and took her to the breaking point. Hadrian's organ edged all the way inside of Raven until this beautiful woman climaxed for the well-hung wizard. Hadrian pressed down and smiled when finished filling Raven.</p><p>Raven collapsed down. Lara situated herself right next to Raven and pleasured her. This left Hadrian to tend to Octavia. Octavia's wet slit edged Hadrian's prick inside of her body, with a glorious push. Octavia grabbed on tight to Hadrian and guided the Dragon all the way down into the brunette beauty's hot wet hole.</p><p>Every inch of Octavia Blake's body burst into warm heat. Hadrian pushed and stretched Octavia's womanhood around his prick when driving all the way inside. Hadrian pulled out and smashed down into Octavia with more thrusts.</p><p>"YES!" Octavia screamed in his ear. "Yes...yes….mmmph!"</p><p>Raven gagged Octavia in the fun way. The wet twat dragged up and down Octavia's lips and made her explode. Hadrian pushed into Octavia and guided the Dragon deeper inside. Hadrian pressed down and let Octavia just flood Hadrian's organ with her wet pussy.</p><p>Lara could not resist. Raven's ass was right there. Ready to be licked. Lara drove her tongue into Raven's sweet rear and rimmed the hell out of the tight, taboo hole. Raven registered pleasure with loud screams. Lara leaned deep into Raven and cried out in pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian once again channeled the incoming orgasms of three women. The skilled sorcerer's hand pressed against Lara's wet pussy from afar and rubbed the air. Lara's clit had been pinched and a rush of pleasure cascade all over the bed. Hadrian smiled when the visual of Lara rimming Raven entered his line of sight. An utterly debauched idea entered Hadrian's mind seconds later.</p><p>"Smashing idea, baby. Just got to switch holes."</p><p>For the first time ever, Octavia received a nice intruder down her asshole from behind. Hadrian pressed against Octavia and rapidly pounded Octavia's hot hole up and down. Hadrian worked deep inside of Octavia's asshole from behind and slammed deep inside of Octavia's tight hole. The feeling of his cock rammed down into her felt amazing and set Octavia gushing in pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck," Lara moaned. "Oh, that's so good."</p><p>The Dragon pushed deeper inside of Lara from afar and behind. The Dragon stimulated a cock ramming into Lara's body.</p><p>Raven loved the simulation and the stimulation from Lara, but she wanted the real thing, the real deal. Hadrian's prick rammed all the way inside of Octavia and imagined the prick going all the way inside. Hadrian's fingers slipped down against Octavia and pumped all the way inside. The Dragon pressed down into Octavia and stretched her ass around his tight cock with numerous deep thrusts. Hadrian edged a little bit closer, but pulled back, when Octavia collapsed in pleasure.</p><p>Hadrian ended up behind Raven in a blink of an eye. The stiff prick edged down into Raven's hot asshole from behind and edged inside. Raven let out a cry in pleasure.</p><p>"Oh, a girl could get used to this!" Raven screamed. "You can fuck my ass. All day! Every day! Any time you want to! Ram it in hard and stuff that big fat prick inside of my tight ass!"</p><p>The sexy Engineer took a big tool into her tight ass. Raven let the pleasure just flood all over. Hadrian pressed down and slapped those big balls onto Raven's tender cheeks. The faster Hadrian worked in, the more Raven hungered for his touch. Hadrian rammed down inside of Raven and buried balls deep into the vixen.</p><p>Octavia and Lara once again rejoined each other. Their tongues entered the other's pussies in a sixty nine position just as Hadrian bent Raven over and allowed Raven to return the favor from earlier. The sweet, steady, slurps of rimming Lara's ass really got Raven into her. Hadrian pushed down and pounded Lara right until her pussy squeezed Hadrian tightly and released him.</p><p>"Fuck," Hadrian groaned when slamming inside of her from behind.</p><p>The Dragon rammed deeper and deeper inside of Raven's ass. She made an honest attempt to drag those balls and Hadrian pumped all the way inside. Hadrian stroked back and forth on Raven's body and made Raven cum all over his hand. The deeper Hadrian smashed Raven, the more the sexy brunette's anal walls clamped around him.</p><p>The Dragon pushed all the way down into Raven and edged her for an orgasm and gave one to Octavia and Lara each. Both of these fine vixens came up glued as Hadrian finished pumping his way into Raven from behind. Hadrian enjoyed the feeling of that warm asshole sucking him in.</p><p>Last, but certainly not least, Hadrian lined up to raid Lara's tight ass. Lara's insides squeezed Hadrian's length. Hadrian grabbed her firm, thick, ass and slapped those balls onto her. Hadrian rocked faster and faster with a ride. Lara's insides tightened around them.</p><p>"Pleasure our two friends."</p><p>The Dragon finished slamming down into Lara's anal cavity from behind with the two dildos Hadrian conjured driving into the pussies of both Octavia and Raven. Hadrian doubled the effect of the cock and rammed it deep inside of their warm anal canals. Hadrian rode them, the pleasant feeling of three tight asses grabbed his length at once. Hadrian bottomed out inside of Lara's ass and nutted inside, deeply spilling every last spurt of cum inside of Lara.</p><p>The skilled sorcerer pulled out, smiling as the cream rained out of Lara's ass. Raven and Octavia dove in and tag teamed Lara's ass, kissing and sucking the gift Hadrian left behind from between those sweet cheeks. And Hadrian fingered them once again guiding Raven and Octavia through waves of pleasure.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Octavia/Raven/Lexa(100)/Clarke Griffin(100)/Fleur Delacour/Lara</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The very instant Hadrian finished fucking the tight asses of Lara, Octavia, and Raven, Fleur slipped into the room and zeroed in to Hadrian's cock. The lust dancing in the eyes of the powerful Veela Princess brought Hadrian's pole all the way down into Fleur's throat. Hadrian grabbed a hold of Fleur and face-fucked the lustful Frenchwoman to a drooling mess. Hadrian clasped the back of Fleur's hair and looked into her gorgeous eyes with each thrust.</p><p>"A pleasure to see you as well, my flower."</p><p>Fleur leaned in and deepthroated all of Hadrian's length down her throat. Out of the corner of Hadrian's eyes, Hadrian noticed Lexa and Clarke slide in. They were ready for another fun time with Hadrian. Octavia met Lexa halfway and Clarke rammed her lips down onto Raven's with a hungry kiss. And then the two switched partners, with Lexa making out with Raven and Clarke making out with Octavia. The two sides lavished each other.</p><p>Fleur decided to position to be fucked seconds later. Before, Lexa or Clarke or both tackled their man. With Hadrian, every second counted. Fleur buried face down into the pristine pussy of the Tomb Raider and proceeded to eat her out aggressively.</p><p>"Oooh!" Lara cried.</p><p>Lexa sat on Octavia's face and Clarke copied the motions on Raven. Their tongues danced back and forth while the couple made out. Lexa kept an eagle eye on Hadrian's prick, prepared for the right move. And she would jump Hadrian at the precise moment, when the time was right and not a second before.</p><p>Hadrian knew what Lexa's plan was, and decided to enhance Fleur's aura to give all of the women in the room a blast they would never forget. The Dragon pressed down onto Fleur and pounded her with added aggression. The Dragon rode her over and over again until Fleur came unglued for Hadrian and came all over his prick.</p><p>The Dragon enjoyed the soft walls of the Veela over and over again.</p><p>"You just can't help and go weak for my cock," Hadrian told Fleur. "All of the time boys fell at their feet for you, all it takes is a real man to have you fall to your feet...mmm, my slutty little creature."</p><p>Fleur tightened around Hadrian's pole and exploded all over the place. The Dragon picked up a steadier pace and rammed down into Fleur to make the lustful Veela cry in pleasure. Fleur's aura pulsed and caused five miniature orgasms to Lara, Lexa, Octavia, Clarke, and Raven.</p><p>The Dragon rebounded all of the energy back into Fleur and gave her the big one. Hadrian pushed deeper inside of Fleur and made her climax extremely hard. Hadrian's prick rammed deep inside of Fleur and rode her orgasm out. Hadrian soaked up the energy.</p><p>All about building up the reserves of power needed for this trip. Hadrian pinned Fleur down and pushed deep into her with one more orgasm.</p><p>Lexa and Clarke both made their move. Clarke sat on Hadrian's face and enjoyed his tongue. While Lexa dove down and slammed down onto Hadrian's cock extremely hard. Hadrian wrapped down against Lexa's legs and pumped deep inside. The Dragon worked deeper and deeper and made Lexa cry out in pleasure when climaxing extremely hard with each deep thrust squeezing the Dragon's meaty pole.</p><p>The faster Hadrian pushed inside of Lexa, she tightened around him. Lexa's walls closed around him and released those juices all over the place. Right as Clarke leaked her nectar all over the Dragon's face and brought a smile to Lexa's face.</p><p>"Move back, baby, so I can taste you all over him."</p><p>Clarke did not need to be told twice. She laid back and Octavia and Raven pounced onto Clarke to suck her tits and make Clarke's hips buck back and forth. This allowed Lexa to move down and lick Hadrian's face. Hadrian pushed Lexa down and allowed her pussy to sheath the Dragon's monster prick hard.</p><p>Hadrian wrapped those hands around Lexa, sucked on her earlobe and got the woman edging closer. Her walls wrapped around Hadrian and released a few fluid pumps.</p><p>"Cum for me."</p><p>Oh, Lexa came, came hard for Hadrian. Lexa's pussy edged down onto Hadrian's pole and milked him a couple more times. Lexa squeezed down hard and released him hard leaking all over the Dragon's pole.</p><p>Octavia broke free from sucking on Clarke's nipples. The hungry brunette slipped Hadrian's prick into her mouth and sucked on it. Despite having several sessions with Hadrian earlier, Octavia could not and would not have enough. Hadrian sunk deep inside of Octavia's slutty mouth and stuffed inch by inch all the way inside.</p><p>"She's becoming a very willing convert," Fleur remarked.</p><p>"Reminds me of someone, well several someones," Hadrian said.</p><p>Lexa decided to pay her respects to this beautiful creature by diving between Fleur's legs and munching on the beautiful woman's pussy hard. Fleur rammed up repeatedly with the tongue dipping and edging down inside. Fleur clasped the back of Lexa's head and squeezed tight around the back of it. Hadrian pressed a finger into Lexa while pounding Octavia and edged her to the finish.</p><p>Lara decided to enjoy Raven some more. Their tongues clasped together, with Raven and Lara racing further to the finish line. Their tongues dipped all the way down and ensured their rapid-fire climax. They wanted to be the ones to make the other cum first.</p><p>And speaking of cumming hard, Octavia did as well. Hadrian held on tight and rode Octavia through an endless strip of orgasms. Octavia's wet pussy closed around Hadrian's engorged pole the deeper he slammed inside. Octavia pressed down and milked Hadrian with multiple hard thrusts rattling her body.</p><p>The Dragon extracted from Octavia and tweaked her nipples. Octavia's hips shot up, and guided more of Hadrian's length all the way inside. Octavia milked Hadrian and he finished rocking her to the edge.</p><p>"Finally."</p><p>Clarke dove on top of Hadrian and paid tribute to the Dragon by wrapping her fine tits around Hadrian's pole and squeezing him in between them. Hadrian leaned in to Clarke giving him a tit fuck. Clarke's warm walls closed around Hadrian's thick, throbbing pole, the faster he rammed inside. Hadrian's prick jammed deeper and deeper into Clarke's delicious chest, and made her climax all over the place.</p><p>Lexa dove between Clarke's legs to take a taste of the fine woman, as Hadrian tit-fucked her vigorously. Those balls slapped back and forth and sent waves of lust building through Clarke on all sides. Clarke closed her tits around Hadrian and pumped the Dragon hard with each thrust.</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>Clarke accepted that. The desire of having Hadrian spill his cum all over her chest would be amazing, but it was not quite the right time for this to happen. Hadrian pushed down his fingers into Clarke's wet snatch and fingered her.</p><p>The other women were getting a bit rowdy. Hadrian secured Lara, Fleur, Octavia, Raven, and Lexa in chains, with collars hooking them to the wall. This action allowed Hadrian to pull out of Clarke's cleavage and slap his prick against her tongue a couple of times. Clarke tilted back, practically drooling at the sight of all of these women chained up.</p><p>"Don't worry. I have restraints with your name on them as well. But do I really need them?"</p><p>Clarke did wonder. Hadrian pressed down into Clarke's hungry body and slammed his big throbbing cock down inside of her tight insides. Clarke sucked Hadrian inside, bit by bit. The Dragon pulled back Clarke's hair for leverage and with another push, rammed down into Clarke's hungry pussy from behind.</p><p>"Yes!" Clarke moaned for him. "YES!"</p><p>Hadrian positioned Clarke so the horny would could get a taste of all of these women, all in a row. Lexa, Lara, Octavia, Raven, and Fleur all got a lick to their pussies. With Hadrian leaning down into Clarke and pushing all the way in. Hadrian groaned when Clarke tightened all the way around him. His thrusts deeped, the more his balls rattled against Clarke's hungry thighs.</p><p>The imprint of Hadrian's thick testicles left their mark on Clarke. Hadrian pushed in and rammed into her until Clarke finally came for Hadrian. Hadrian leaned in and rode Clarke to a rapid finish. Two more orgasms chained together and brought Clarke to an end.</p><p>"I don't even need to ask who wants a taste."</p><p>Hadrian slammed his prick all the way into Lexa's mouth and utterly debauched the proud woman. It only took two separate motions before Hadrian went all the way pinned those hands against the back of Lexa's head and jammed all the way inside of the proud woman's mouth. And Lexa was still proud. Proud of how deep that cock buried down her warm and hungry throat. Hadrian pinned down and rammed Lexa's mouth until drool covered Hadrian's pole. Hadrian pulled back all the way and slammed down into Lexa. Hot oil eased the path with Hadrian going into her ass from behind.</p><p>Pleasure bolts shot down the line. Hadrian channeled the pleasure centers of Fleur, Lara, Raven, Octavia, Clarke, and Lexa. Fleur's Veela Aura combined with Hadrian's Incubus Allure acted as a signal booster and shot pleasure down the line. Hadrian smashed a tiny bit deeper in and enjoyed Lexa's ass all the way. The Dragon slipped those fingers down and made Lexa succumb.</p><p>"You would cry if this cock left your ass, didn't it?"</p><p>The energy channeled through Hadrian. No need for words, because Lexa's body language told Hadrian more than enough, more than any words ever could. Hadrian edged a little bit further down into Lexa and rocked her a few more thrusts of the way in. Lexa cried out in pleasure.</p><p>Raven, Octavia, and Lara all moaned and begged for Hadrian's length. The trio of brunette babes turned into quite the set of anal sluts. To be fair, Lara had been down that road for years. Hadrian pressed deeper and deeper into Lexa and decided to position the proud slut to eat the asses of the anal slut trio. Octavia, Raven, and Lara received a good going over until Hadrian bottomed out deep inside of Lexa and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Lexa and Clarke dove down Hadrian's pole. The salvia pressed from the tip of Hadrian's prick all the way down to the base.</p><p>"Good girl, cleaning up for your dirty anal slut of a girlfriend," Hadrian said. "Picking up where she's fallen, the sign of a loving relationship.</p><p>Fleur pulsed as well from across the room. The smell of sex drove Fleur completely batshit with pleasure and made the goddess just cream herself aggressively from the mere presence of debauchery. Hadrian decided to give Fleur more hands on attention and slam down into Fleur's hungry cunt from behind.</p><p>"Oooh, bugger me!" Fleur screamed shamelessly.</p><p>"As the lady wishes."</p><p>Hadrian had been all over Fleur's body and sent her insides exploding to a fine finish. Hadrian slapped down onto Fleur's thighs and battered the golden-haired vixen with many thrusts. Hadrian reared back and buried deep inside Fleur until Hadrian channeled the power of two cocks at once into both Fleur's ass and pussy. A phantom force face-fucked Fleur and drove her into a dripping wreck.</p><p>The signal boost amplified Hadrian's aura and Fleur's as well. Fleur tightened around Hadrian's rod as it slammed into her pussy. A second simulated copy edged into Fleur's ass and a final one fucked Fleur's mouth. Hadrian locked onto Fleur and bottomed out inside of Fleur.</p><p>"My lord, I'm dying without your cock," Raven said.</p><p>Raven flashed Hadrian one of the most shameless "come fuck me" smiles Hadrian saw in a long time. Hadrian edged out of Raven and planted his thick cock down into Raven's succulent ass. Raven came just at the mere thought of Hadrian fucking her in the ass, never mind the act of actual anal. Hadrian leaned back and slammed down into Raven to take the woman to the breaking point with pleasure.</p><p>"Let it all out my perfect little anal pet."</p><p>Several other women eyed Raven evilly, wanting to get that title for their own. Raven just wore a look of smug triumph the deeper Hadrian plowed the skilled brunette's engineer's ass from behind. The Dragon skillfully rocked back and forth, and made her cry out with another mind shattering orgasm.</p><p>Hadrian once again pulled out of Raven and returned the well traveled ass of the lovely Lara Croft. Lara flashed Hadrian a sultry smile and encouraged Hadrian's baddest, most deviant behavior. Hadrian leaned down into Lara and smashed her tight ass from behind. Lara clutched Hadrian's prick and pulses of pleasure had been sent down through her body.</p><p>Each and every one of them begged for Hadrian. Hadrian locked Lara into a time bubble and ensured every second was spent pleasuring the horny tomb raider. Lara gasped the faster Hadrian edged inside and sent Lara's insides quivering to a very spectacular finish. Hadrian's fingers rode Lara's orgasm while the sorcerer's staff drove Lara completely to the breaking point of pleasure.</p><p>"Smashing as always," Hadrian said with a smile.</p><p>"That's just what I was thinking," Lara gasped.</p><p>"Great minds think alike," Hadrian remarked.</p><p>Hadrian bottomed deep inside of Lara and sent Lara's mind on a one way trip to pleasure town. The Dragon pressed against Lara's slit and pounded her pussy until Lara finally collapsed in a heap. The pleasure finished riding through Lara's body when Hadrian finished riding the curvy beauty's ass.</p><p>A snap broke the time bubble and sent backed up waves of pleasure from Lara's orgasm hitting them hard. Hadrian pressed down onto Lara's neck and sent her climaxing hard one more time. Hadrian bottomed out inside of Lara and made her climax hard again as with the other women.</p><p>Hadrian had his pick of the women to hold and take. Lexa rocked back in the chains, and the struggle of the bindings made this hot. Hadrian leaned closer towards Lexa and made her climax in pleasure. The Dragon worked that impressive pole all the way down into Lexa's ass from behind and made her cry out loud in pleasure.</p><p>Clarke had been released to lap up Lexa's pussy while Hadrian's cock plunged deep into the ass of the woman in question. Hadrian pressed down and held Lexa a little bit tighter. Hadrian sent a pulse of energy up through Lexa's body and into Clarke's rock her mind fluidly. Both of these women lost themselves to the lust of the Dragon and his stiff, prominent orgam jamming them in all of the right places in their fine bodies.</p><p>"Release yourself. Feel that orgasm build and let it all out."</p><p>Lexa did, climaxing extremely hard. She did want a load of Hadrian's. A load fit for a queen. Lexa tightened around Hadrian's pole with each slamming thrust burying him deeper inside of Lexa's ass from behind. Hadrian rammed down into Lexa and took her to the breaking point with a mind shattering orgasm.</p><p>Finally, finally, even Hadrain could not hold back. Hadrian locked onto each woman and could feel the waves of tantric energy build to a breaking point. Hadrian knew this would put them all out. The waves of power would be more than sufficient to allow Hadrian to move forward and to meet the last Queen of the Veela.</p><p>Hadrian sped around the circle and rode out the orgasms of all six of these women in their asses. Their minds chained together for one big bang. Hadrian edged inside of Fleur's ass for the finish. Fitting because this entire journey was to unlock the secrets of Fleur's heritage. And more than fitting, given her magic was going to be used to drive this last point home. Hadrian's balls plumped up completely and were this close to exploding. Just a few more motions would set off the chain reaction.</p><p>The Dragon's pole edged down into Fleur's hot ass and sent the sextet of women to the breaking point. Finalized by Hadrian's balls seizing up and the emptying of every single last drop of savory cum down into Fleur's hungry backside. Hadrian pinned down and finished stuffing Fleur's ass until she collapsed in a drooling heap.</p><p>And the drooling was contagious. Even Octavia, who kept coming back for more, finally had been shut down. Hadrian smiled as he looked down at the bodies of Lara, Raven, Octavia, Clarke, Lexa, and Fleur, all a dripping mess. All pleased, and also all utter battered.</p><p>A shockwave reminded Hadrian of something.</p><p>"It's time."</p><p>The structural integrity of this reality became just a bit more unglued. Hadrian might be on a time crunch. However, the Dragon King found himself with just enough time to locate first Veela Queen and also convince her to go along with the ride.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Aphrodite(Greek Mythology)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Hadrian left all of his women in various states of disarray and took the final steps. The love goddess Aphrodite blocked Hadrian's path. Aphrodite, dressed in a transparent white cloak to show all of her most glorious assets, crossed the edge of the bedroom. Time froze, as Aphrodite planted a kiss on Hadrian.</p><p>"I knew you would have everything you need to reach her," Aphrodite said. "And now, you can convince her to return to you, as it should be."</p><p>"Yes," Hadrian remarked. "You didn't tell me everything, did you?"</p><p>"Well, we did have a bit of a disagreement," Aphrodite said. "And before I could smooth things over, I got sucked into the latest bit of drama between the Olympus Gods. And she was long gone by that moment. You will be the one to get through to her. Your power is strong, but...a little extra boost couldn't hurt, now could it?"</p><p>Aphrodite groped Hadrian's balls to responde. The love goddess practically fell out of her top and Hadrian edged closer. Aphrodite's golden breasts came out. Hadrian dove all the way down into Aphrodite's chest and sucked those glorious globes all the way. Aphrodite pressed Hadrian face down into her tits and allowed him to devour her heaving breasts with lust in his eyes.</p><p>Hadrian pushed down into Aphrodite and fingered her pussy. This added stimulation caused Aphrodite to lactate the nectar of the gods straight into Hadrian's mouth. Hadrian edged a hand against Aphrodite's right tit and gave it a firm squeeze to send her tipping over the edge.</p><p>"I'll forgive you," Hadrian said. "But, I will use you to get that little bit extra."</p><p>Hadrian fondled Aphrodite's ass cheeks as he bent the love goddess over. The Dragon leaned down and bit Aphrodite's plump cheeks. This sent waves of pleasure down Aphrodite's fine body. Hadrian stroked back and forth and edged down into Aphrodite's wet cunt from behind. Aphrodite clamped down and released Hadrian with more pleasure erupting through her body with each thrust.</p><p>"Get ready," Hadrian breathed in Aphrodite's ear.</p><p>"Always am," Aphrodite said. "Are you going to...fuck my ass?"</p><p>Hadrian slammed the love goddess down onto the nearest surface and spread her cheeks. The Dragon's meaty pole slipped into Aphrodite's hungry asshole and pushed down. Hadrian reared back and smashed Aphrodite in the ass from behind. The Dragon's skilled fingers wrapped against Aphrodite's silken locks for leverage. Aphrodite's picture-perfect ass milked around Hadrian's pole.</p><p>"YES!" Aphrodite cried out in pleasure. "YES!"</p><p>The Dragon shoved that prick down into Aphrodite's ass and made the love goddess cry out. The perfect woman slid back and Hadrian smashed her ass. Those balls were full once more and Aphrodite did what she could to milk them dry. Hadrian traced his fingers down Aphrodite's body and moved closer towards her ear. Hadrian's hot breath hit it when whispering.</p><p>"You would like that, wouldn't you? I bet you would. I bet you would love my cock all the way into her ass and spilling every last drop of cum in it. Well guess what. Not that easy."</p><p>Hadrian pulled out of Aphrodite and slapped his rod against every inch of Aphrodite's body. The thick prick of the Dragon flopped around and hit the love goddess in all of the right points. Each Aphrodite got drunk off of the super charged aura of this man. The sorcerer knew the effect on the divine, especially with those amplified powers. The Dragon dug his fingers into Aphrodite and made the love goddess breath heavily.</p><p>"I don't like it easy," Aphrodite panted. "I love nice and hard."</p><p>"Well, consider your wish granted."</p><p>Hadrian buried his hard prick down into Aphrodite's ass and rode it. Aphrodite's chest heaved up and down. Hadrian leaned closer to Aphrodite and sucked on the vixen's perfect nipples. Aphrodite lactated the nectar of the gods into Hadrian's mouth. This action only allowed Hadrian to pound Aphrodite's perfect ass and keep riding her. Hadrian's prick slammed deeper and made Aphrodite clutch his prick extremely hard.</p><p>The Dragon filled up Aphrodite harder and harder. The skilled flickers of Hadrian's hands against Aphrodite's sensitive breasts drove the gorgeous goddess to fits of pleasure. Hadrian used her ass as a personal fuck sleeve and made her climax hard. Hadrian reached up and grabbed Aphrodite's considerable bust and milked those tits. Hadrian practically wrung them dry of all of the nectar inside.</p><p>Hadrian latched a lip to Aphrodite's sore nipple and made the goddess cry out in pleasure. Hadrian's balls seized up, getting closer and closer to the breaking point. Hadrian dialed it back ever so slightly. The last thing Hadrian would want to do was bust a nut inside of Aphrodite's hot ass.</p><p>"Fucking drove it into me!" Aphrodite screamed in pleasure. "Ram my ass! HARD!"</p><p>Hadrian decided to pick up the pace. The extreme coherence Aphrodite had was rather off putting in some ways. Hadrian picked up the pace and worked Aphrodite's ass like a perfect cock sleeve. Hadrian pushed in deep and rattled Aphrodite to make her cry out for him and cum extremely hard.</p><p>Now, Hadrian reduced Aphrodite to the state of all of the other women today, he smiled. Hadrian leaned down towards Aphrodite and kissed all over her body.</p><p>"Remember. When I find her, you owe me. Big time. Especially when I smooth things over. I'll just take out the downpayment on your ass and you can pay the rest, over and over and over again!"</p><p>Each over brought Hadrian's prick deep into Aphrodite's ass. Aphrodite milked Hadrian's pole and released his prick to drive all the way down. Hadrian buried balls deep into Aphrodite, but withheld her climax. The sheer power Hadrian absorbed to overwhelm a goddess just frustrated Aphrodite even more. She now wanted to release Hadrian onto the goddesses of Olympus, starting with Hera, while Zeus was forced to watch.</p><p>But, perhaps that would happen later. For now, Hadrian edged deeper into her.</p><p>"Do I have an understanding?" Hadrian asked.</p><p>"YES!" Aphrodite cried out. "WHATEVER YOU WANT!"</p><p>Hadrian smiled, that was like he liked to hear. The Dragon bottomed out inside of Aphrodite's ass and finished riding her every step of the way. Aphrodite's warm ass gobbled him up. Hadrian ran a finger down Aphrodite's body and allowed the goddess to finally climax.</p><p>The divine glow of a goddess releasing everything brought a smile through Hadrian's face. Hadrian leaned in and fondled Aphrodite's gorgeous globes to bring another orgasm through them. Hadrian soaked up Aphrodite's sexual release like a sponge.</p><p>Every little bit would help. And Hadrian bottomed out inside of Aphrodite's ass to give her something in return. The flood of cum fired. Hadrian dug those nails into Aphrodite's fine cheeks and bottomed out inside of her. Blast after blast of savory seed erupted inside of Aphrodite's fine ass until Hadrian finished up inside of her tight and hungry ass.</p><p>The moment the Dragon pulled out of Aphrodite, she flashed a smile. Sore ass cheeks, a ravished body, and an ass dripping with seed, but damn if it was not worth it.</p><p>"Go. She won't resist you."</p><p>That confidence convinced Hadrian. It was time.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues in the Next Chapter</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Weiss Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash), Astoria Greengrass, Selene(Underworld), Akeno Himejima(High School DxD); Neopolitan(RWBY),Grayfia Lucifuge(High School Dxd), Wanda Maximoff(Marvel Comics), Madelyn Delacour, Regina Delacour, Sophia Delacour, Lara Croft(Tombraider), Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow(Marvel Comics), Raven Reyes(the 100), Lexa(the 100), Clarke Griffin(the 100), Octavia Blake(the 100)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kathryn In-Ze/Noelle; Kat/Fleur/Lara(Tombraider); Natasha Romanoff(Marvel Comics)/Winter(RWBY)/Raven(the 100); Lena Luthor(Supergirl)/Susan Bones/Clarke(the 100); Kara(Supergirl)/Appolline Delacour/Isabelle Delacour/Adrianna Delacour/Kat/Aphrodite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 20(Hadrian+Kathryn In-Ze/Noelle; Hadrian/Kat/Fleur Delacour/Lara Croft(Tombraider); Hadrian/Natasha Romanoff(Marvel Comics)/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Raven Reyes(the 100); Hadrian/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)/Susan Bones/Clarke Griffin(the 100); Hadrian/Kara Danvers(Supergirl)/Appolline Delacour/Isabelle Delacour/Adrianna Delacour/Kat/Aphrodite(Greek Mythology)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian+Kathryn In-Ze/Noelle</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The Dragon stepped through the gateway and passed the portal, where he came across a stunning woman dressed in sheer white robes, with bracelets on her wrists. The beautiful blonde woman chewed on her lip and tried in frustration to move some runic stones together. They shattered, much to the woman's obvious and evident frustration.</p><p>"I don't understand!" she snapped. "This should work. I know it should."</p><p>"Noelle?"</p><p>The woman jumped and turned to Hadrian, eyes glittering to life with heat vision. Hadrian put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm a traveler and our time runs short," Hadrian said. "This timeline is about to collapse..."</p><p>"Yes, I'm aware," she said. "I thought I could save it, but those dark shades, they're worse than before. And they are…"</p><p>Hadrian leaned in and stopped the woman's rant with a kiss to the lips. The blue-eyed angel's eyes opened up and the beautiful blonde returned the kiss in passion and fury. Hadrian's arms wrapped around the woman and shoved her up against the wall, causing a small eruption of pleasure to emit from her body.</p><p>"Are you Kryptonian?" she gasped.</p><p>"I'm many things," Hadrian remarked. "We're going to get you and as many people out of here. Aphrodite sets her regards and her regrets."</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure," Noelle responded. "Things could be better. Although, you should know my former Kryptonian name before I adopted it…"</p><p>"You're her, aren't you?" Hadrian asked. "Kathryn In-Ze, an explorer lost to time. I should have known."</p><p>"How should you...mmm!"</p><p>Hadrian ran his hands down her body and pulled Kathryn in a little bit closer. Those hands roamed their way over Kat's sensual body and she returned the kiss, tongue edging all the way down into Hadrian's mouth when the two made out with each other hungrily.</p><p>The moment Hadrian broke the kiss, he spoke to Kat with a small smile on his face.</p><p>"One of my lovers is Kryptonian. She is your descendant. I'll tell you about it later, but first I can tell you really need this."</p><p>Kat gasped, oh she really did. The fingers ran up and down Kat's leg and slowly edged to her hot core. The handsome stranger moved in and allowed Kat to peer into those emerald-eyes which sent bursts of fire down into her body when he fondled her pussy.</p><p>"My name is Hadrian. I thought you should know."</p><p>Well, Kat was rather glad to meet his acquaintance. Need overwhelmed the horny Kryptonian demigoddess</p><p>The moment Hadrian had Kat out of her clothes, she squirmed and lust all over for him. Hadrian leaned deep into her and kissed away at Kat's neck and made her drip because of the touch. Kat succumbed, despite being a demi-goddess, it had been a very long time since she allowed the touch of another to hit her.</p><p>Lost time would be made up for. Hadrian leaned all the way into Kat and made her climax in pleasure when a finger popped inside. Hadrian edged deeper into Kat and made the Kryptonian demigoddess cry out in pleasure the deeper his fingers entered her tight body. A second finger followed the first and then a third went in all the way. Hadrian leaned deep into Kat and fondled her right breast with his free hand while fingering the woman.</p><p>Kat came unglued and orgasmed for Hadrian's skilled pumps. Deeper and deeper Hadrian's fingers went until Kat had been rocked with the skilled hand of the Dragon. Hadrian pulled out of Kat's hot pussy and made her lose it completely.</p><p>"See how aroused you were."</p><p>Hadrian leaned in to Kat and fed her his dripping fingers. Kat feasted upon his fingers and moaned when sliding down onto his fingers, slurping them loudly. Kat's eyes fogged over in an intense amount of lust. Those fingers worked deep into her mouth while Kat's hand groped for Hadrian's cock.</p><p>A large stiff pole popped out. Kat felt like it had been a long time since she saw such a large piece of male endowment up close, but really, no one else compared to this handsome man before her. Kat licked the tip of the pole and edged closer and closer. Those warm lips pressed against Hadrian's pole before Hadrian reared back and slammed his sizable length down Kat's open throat. Kat gasped and moaned the instant Hadrian entered her mouth. Hadrian leaned in and face-fucked Kat, driving his big fat balls against her chin with each thrust. Hadrian leaned back and slammed his prick down Kat's throat to make her slobber all over it.</p><p>Like a goddess, Kat took Hadrian's pole without any protest. The Dragon picked up the pace and drove deeper down the throat of the golden-haired beauty. Hadrian edged deeper inside and made her gasp around his pole, the deeper Hadrian rammed inside. Hadrian edged a bit faster and slapped his balls against Kat's chin.</p><p>"Taste my cum."</p><p>Kat bottomed out on Hadrian and hummed lustfully. Hadrian pushed down her throat and spilled a creamy discharge down into her mouth. The Dragon fired a thick, sweet load into Kat's open throat. Kat leaned in and swallowed the prick and hummed when milking his balls. The deeper Hadrian launched into her throat, the further Kat swallowed until the Dragon finished injecting that warm batter into the back of Kat's throat.</p><p>The Dragon pulled away and slapped his cock down onto Kat's tongue a couple more times. Kat looked at him, drooling lust coming from her eyes. The Dragon slapped Kat's tongue repeatedly over and over again with his prick.</p><p>"Bring that cock over here and fuck me!"</p><p>The travesty of a cot transformed into a luscious bed. Hadrian lifted Kat up off of the bed and pushed her down. Kat spread her legs and Hadrian kissed the Kryptonian demi-goddess's golden thighs. The original Veela Queen gasped the deeper Hadrian edged a little bit further. Hadrian licked deep into Kat and made her pussy gush for him. Hadrian pulled back and kept gobbling Kat until she squirted all over the place.</p><p>The Dragon edged back and placed his cock onto Kat's warm pussy. Kat gazed into Hadrian's eyes with the most obvious "come fuck me" glare ever. And Hadrian was only too happy to oblige Kat's wishes. Hadrian crammed deep inside of Kat and filled up the hot box of the first Veela Queen. Kat wrapped those walls around Hadrian's pole and made her climax aggressively for him.</p><p>"Show me what I've been missing all of this time!" Kat moaned.</p><p>This was a time for all of Kat's troubles to melt away. All that mattered right getting that cock deep inside of her body and Hadrian pounding the ever living hell out of her tight pussy. Hadrian ran his fingers up and down Kat's hot pussy and made her climax aggressively for him.</p><p>The warmth of Kat's pussy muscles worked down into Hadrian's pole when he pushed down all the way inside. Kat folded her wet pussy walls around Hadrian's prick and allowed that big cock to fill her up.</p><p>"I bet you haven't felt an orgasm like this in a very long time," Hadrian grunted when he kept filling Kat up.</p><p>Kat bit down on her lip and vigorously shook her head. Hadrian leaned deep into Kat and kept smashing her hot body over and over again. Kat clutched Hadrian's pole and released juices all over the place. This impressive stud slammed deeper into Kat's hot clutching hole and ensured her pussy juices exploded all over the place. Hadrian ran a hand down Kat's thighs and made her climax extremely hard. Hadrian's manhood slammed down into Kat's hot hole and took her over the top with pleasure.</p><p>The demigoddess tightened her grip around Hadrian's pulsing organ and allowed him to slam into her. Hadrian pushed all the way down and sent tremors all the way down Kat's body. Hadrian leaned in and kissed Kat's divine legs and set off a pulse of orgasmic joy down her body. Kat clamped down onto Hadrian's pole, the faster he rammed into her.</p><p>"You are amazing!" Kat moaned. "Oh Rao, you're splitting me in half with that big, throbbing cock."</p><p>Hadrian rammed deeper and deeper into Kat and made her moan vigorously. The Dragon slam-fucked Kat's hot pussy and ensured she tightened around his thick throbbing organ. Hadrian kissed Kat's nipples and made her explode all over the place for him.</p><p>The Dragon pumped a little bit deeper and sent Kat rapidly racing to another climax. Hadrian could feel her soft, silken walls grip him. Their energies merged together with Hadrian rapid fucking the horny Kryptonian blonde woman into a drooling stupor. Hadrian repeatedly smashed her tight pussy and made Kat milk him aggressively.</p><p>"Closer," Kat purred in his ear. "Closer. Oh, Rao, where have you been all my life?"</p><p>Kat had been waiting for Hadrian. Hadrian pressed down onto Kat's hot pussy and with another push, made the gorgeous blonde goddess gush for him. Hadrian pressed down into Kat's hot scorching center and repeatedly stuffed her pussy until finally Kat climaxed one more time.</p><p>"I need your cum!" Kat screamed. "I need it! Push your cock in me and fill my slutty pussy up with your hot cum."</p><p>Hadrian just smiled and smashed Kat's hot body. Kat clenched down onto Hadrian's throbbing hard pole the faster he edged towards her. A little bit closer before Hadrian reared back and exploded inside of her body. Hadrian edged all the way into Kat and climaxed inside of her hot body. Kat tightened around Hadrian and pressed her hot walls around him before milking Hadrian's prick all the way into her scorching hot cunt. Hadrian pushed all the way down and repeatedly rammed Kat until his balls tightened and exploded. Hadrian emptied his load into Kat's hungry cunt.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Kat and allowed her to black out from the pleasure. Just in time because a couple of ravenous guests arrived to join them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Kat/Fleur Delacour/Lara Croft(Tombraider)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Fleur and Lara slid in and put their lips to Hadrian's pole to suck on it, good and hard. Nice and fast, their warm lips cascaded up and down Hadrian's pole and pleasured the entire length. Hadrian edged between Fleur's lips and enjoyed the very familiar sensation of her cock-sucking. Lara decided to move in to suck Hadrian's balls. The Tombraider and the Veela Princess formed a nice, lovely combination when they kept sucking Hadrian's prick up and down and also fondling his balls.</p><p>Kat rose up, the promise of sex giving her more than enough chance. The gorgeous Veela pounced upon Kat and the two made out. Kat locked lips with one of her many descendants, at least one of the ones on Earth. Fleur's fingers ran down Kat's body.</p><p>"A pleasure to meet you, Noelle," Fleur purred. "Or would you prefer me to call you Kathryn."</p><p>"Either would be fine," Kat said. "And you are…."</p><p>'Oh my manners. I'm Fleur, and the honor to eat out your perfect pussy is all mine."</p><p>Fleur leaned all the way in and began to devour Kat's warm peach. From the other end, Lara bent over and pushed her tongue deep into Fleur's hot box. Hadrian decided to add to the trifecta of pleasure by putting the tip of his manhood against Lara's welcoming box.</p><p>The Dragon pushed all the way into Lara's hot box and started to fuck her hard. Hadrian's balls slapped repeatedly against that fine skin. Hadrian pulled all the way out.</p><p>"We're going to need to build the push to get us all back home," Hadrian said. "Do you think you can handle that, Lady Croft?"</p><p>Lara handled it constantly. Anything Hadrian needed, Lara would be there to give it to him. And he would give it to her, nice and hard. Hadrian pushed deeper into Lara's warm pussy and Lara proceeded to milk his prick hard. The Dragon shoved deeper and deeper inside to stretch Lara's smoldering hot box out when he rammed all the way inside. Hadrian pulled out and pushed back in to reduce Lara to nothing more than a dripping mess for his pumping cock.</p><p>Kat allowed pleasure to go wild within her. Fleur nibbled and sucked Kat's warm peach and the sounds of Hadrian fucking another woman set Kat off a bit. Kat wanted to spend some quality time with that huge cock just buried into her tight pussy.</p><p>There would be no other man in history who would be worthy of Kat's attention than Hadrian.</p><p>Hadrian sensed the pleasure coming from all three of these women. The first of many orgasms to fuel everything they needed to escape this dimension before it collapsed. Hadrian knew Caitlin, Weiss, and Clara, among others waited on the other side. Hadrian edge Lara and grabbed onto her bubbly ass before ramming his prick all the way inside of her. Lara folded her hot walls around Hadiran and proceeded to milk his cock.</p><p>"Close, but not quite."</p><p>The Dragon slapped his balls against Lara's hot thighs and made her climax extremely hard. Hadrian edged deep inside of Lara and made the lovely adventurer climax.</p><p>Fleur came up from sampling the lovely nectar from the first Veela Queen. This left Kat breathing heavily. From one divine figure, to the next. Fleur slid into place and put a hand onto Hadrian's pole, edging all the way down. Fleur edged deep against Hadrian's pole and pressed all the way down onto his prick.</p><p>"That's it, Fleur. Really work that pole, babe."</p><p>Hadrian pressed deep down Fleur's throat and made he gasp in pulled back and rammed deeper and deeper into Fleur's mouth until she swallowed Hadrian's entire length. Hadrian pressed deep into Fleur's throat and made her moan with each gasping thrust.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out and Fleur's perfect ass had been put in the sorcerer's line of sight. Hadrian grabbed Fleur's juicy butt and rammed deep inside of her from behind. Fleur's tight ass pressed against Hadrian's pole as he entered her ass from behind. Hadrian worked back and forth against Fleur's breasts and made her scream louder and louder. Hadrian's thick balls slapped against Fleur's backside from behind when he rammed inside of Fleur's hot ass. Hadrian worked back and forth and crammed his prick inside of her ass from behind.</p><p>Fleur moaned the deeper Hadrian thrusted inside of her. While Lara and Kat toyed with each other, Hadrian made quick and efficient work of Fleur's ass. Hadrian pulled all the way out of her and made Fleur climax. Fleur orgasmed over and over again for him, and climaxed for him extremely hard. Hadrian pushed deeper and deeper inside of Fleur and made her climax.</p><p>Kat dove in to lick Fleur's pussy to return the favor earlier. Lara edged a wet tongue into Kat's tight hole and made her climax aggressively all over the place, when Lara added a few fingers. Lara sensed what Kat wanted and was going to allow it to happen.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Fleur's ass and moved to Kat.</p><p>"If you're anything like your descendant, any of them, you'll enjoy this. A lot."</p><p>Kat opened her asshole up, drool coming down her chin. The Dragon edged his fantastic prick at Kat's back entrance and with a nudge, pushed down into Kat's hungry back passageway. Hadrian inched down into Kat's asshole from behind and edged a bit further. Hadrian's fingers slipped down Kat's ass and squeezed those lovely cheeks with each push. Hadrian smacked Kat's ass and drove her completely to the breaking point.</p><p>"I NEEDED THIS!"</p><p>Kat's cries filled the room. The Kryptonian demigoddess reached out and finger-banged the pussies of both Fleur and Lara and made them climax for those digits. Kat leaned all the way into Fleur's cunt and did the same to Lara as well. Lara and Fleur rocked back and forth, and their pussies gushed and oozed all over the place from Kat's penetration.</p><p>Three orgasms for the price of one always treated Hadrian nicely. And Kat's ass felt fine the way it tightened and squeezed his prick when burying balls deep into that extremely divine ass. Kat screamed out in pleasure the deeper Hadrian pushed inside of her. His hands gripped onto Kat's lovely cheeks and dug in before smashing her from behind. Hadrian inched a little bit deeper and slammed inside of Kat from behind. Kat's anal walls tightened around Hadrian's cock and made her climax extremely hard for his thrusts.</p><p>"All three of you reach your peak," Hadrian said. "Cum for me. Again."</p><p>Kat, Lara, and Fleur all reached their climaxes. Fleur and Lara leaned in, their pussies oozing all over the place for Kat's delicious fingers going all the way inside of them. The trio of women came over and over again when Kat finger-banged them to a very intense finish.</p><p>Hadrian pulled Kat closer and grabbed the hips of this golden-haired temptress. The Dragon pushed deeper into Kat's hot ass and made her climax extremely hard. Hadrian rammed deep inside of Kat and made her climax again. Hadrian ran his fingers down Kat's body and finished her off to an orgasmic end.</p><p>All three of these vixens lined up, and looked like prime pieces of meat. The Dragon smiled and felt up the rocking hot bodies of Kat, Fleur, and Lara. Those fingers dipped against their hot pussies and made them cry in bliss when Hadrian entered them one at a time. Hadrian switched from pussy to pussy and jammed his way all the way into their tight cores to send them over the edge with pleasure.</p><p>The Dragon set his sights on Lara's perfect ass and rammed in deep inside. The Tombraider clutched Hadrian's prick the deeper he went inside of her. Hadrian pulled out and pushed into her ass to drive Lara completely wild. The Dragon pushed deeper into Lara and made her come unglued for his prick going deep inside of her rear. Hadrian spanked Lara a couple more times.</p><p>Lara felt Hadrian's balls press up against her. Hadrian grabbed Lara by the ponytail and slammed down inside of her body. The second Hadrian bottomed out inside of Lara, her hungry tongue against Fleur's dripping hot pussy. And Kat sucked the gorgeous breasts of the brunette woman.</p><p>"Damn luv, you don't fuck around, do you?"</p><p>Hadrian sent a signal to the other women to be prepared to leave. They would save as much as possible, but time was running shorter. And as Hadrian pulled out of Lara, and worked his cock into Fleur's amazing ass, he could sense they were to the edge.</p><p>Due to gathering all of this power and resources, Hadrian would have to say this mission was a complete success, at least overall. Hadrian picked up the pace and rode Fleur's fine ass to the finish.</p><p>"A girl could get used to this," Kat managed.</p><p>"I know we do," Lara said.</p><p>Hadrian sent off his three lovers with a chain of orgasms. The Dragon edged the tip of his prick into Fleur's scorching hot asshole from behind and fed all the way inside of her. Fleur saw stars with the very instant Hadrian buried balls deep into her perfectly juicy rear.</p><p>The Dragon switched over and found himself balls deep into Kat's ass one more time. The orgasmic chain amplified and the other women near the area could feel Kat's orgasm edging. The pleasure in Hadrian's balls continued to build, closing in on the point of eruption. Hadrian inched down into Kat's tight ass and bottomed out inside before the orgasm hit completely hard.</p><p>Kat could feel all the pleasure build up at was incredible, with Hadrian bottoming out inside of Fleur and making her cum again.</p><p>Hadrian bottomed out inside of Kat's ass and flooded every last drop of seed into her perfect rear end from behind. The Dragon held on tight and injected blast after blast of his warm fluids down into Kat's hot and scorching hole. He finished spilling the remains of the seed inside of her.</p><p>"Time to get ready to go."</p><p>Fleur and Lara helped clean up Hadrian's gift and helped the others get dressed. It was time to depart from this world.</p><p>Maybe in a few hours, perhaps a day, the timeline would collapse upon itself. Hadrian salvaged everything he needed and located the lost first Queen of the Veela just in time. Overall, Hadrian considered this initial voyage a success, although tweaks would be made for future trips.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Natasha Romanoff(Marvel Comics)/Winter Schnee(RWBY)/Raven Reyes(the 100)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>No sooner did they return, three women decided to drag Hadrian off. Winter, Natasha, and Raven dragged Hadrian off into the next room and took his prick down out of his pants. Their lustful eyes burned with desire and increased need.</p><p>"I think we overstimulated the jump," Natasha murmured.</p><p>"Yes, that could happen sometimes," Hadrian said.</p><p>Raven Reyes smiled, her brain completely on the big throbbing cock in front of her face. Raven inched her lips down Hadrian's pole and swallowed the huge prick down her throat. Hadrian edged his hand against the back of Raven's hair and fucked her mouth.</p><p>"Don't hog it all," Winter said.</p><p>The moment when Raven pulled away, Natasha jumped in. This devious action showed that Winter's frustration could only increase. Hadrian pushed a hand down Winter's tight pants and started to finger her aggressively. Natasha edged deeper down Hadrian's cock and Raven spread Winter's legs to eat her out.</p><p>The three women enjoyed Hadrian and each other. Their mouths swapped back and forth and took Hadrian a little bit deeper into their mouths. Hadrian inched out of Natasha's mouth and finally Winter worked down Hadrian's prick. Hadrian leaned deep inside of Winter's mouth and rapidly face-fucked the horny blonde specialist. Winter sucked him hard.</p><p>"Getting closer," Hadrian groaned.</p><p>Raven squeezed Hadrian's fat balls and could feel them fast and quick. The load in them was about ready to unleash into Winter's mouth. Winter inched all the way down Hadrian's pole and swallowed his prick with a savory slurp. Hadrian inched down the back of Winter's head and held her head in place while face-fucking her.</p><p>"Cum down her slutty throat," Raven said while pressing up against his balls.</p><p>Natasha helped Raven milk Hadrian's swollen balls closer and closer to the climax. Winter drooled over Hadrian's iron hard pole when he slammed it down her throat. The elder Schnee sister worked deeper and deeper down Hadrian's organ and kept slurping until Hadrian exploded down her throat.</p><p>The seed sprayed down Winter's throat in a rapid-fire series of spurts. Hadrian inched down her throat and ensured as much cum as his balls could store spilled into her mouth. Hadrian held onto Winter's ponytail and with another couple of slams, worked his big prick into her hungry throat.</p><p>The Dragon pulled all the way out of Winter's mouth and slapped his cock down against her tongue, to make Winter shudder from what happened. Cum dripped from Winter's drooling mouth. Seconds later, Raven dove in and made out with Winter. The thick seed dripped from the side of Winter's mouth. The horny specialist and the skilled engineer swapped cum with each other.</p><p>This left the hot as hell spy to climb onto Hadrian's lap and inch the tip of his cock into her hot body. Hadrian pulled Natasha on top of him. A bed manifested for Natasha to drive down onto Hadrian's throbbing hard pole. The Black Widow bounced up and down. The lust in her eyes intoxicated Hadrian. Hadrian leaned in and played with Natasha's fine tits. Hadrian molested Natasha's body and made her climax extremely hard.</p><p>"You've been waiting to do this for a long time," Hadrian told Natasha.</p><p>Obvious statement was obvious. Natasha crammed her hot box down onto Hadrian's throbbing hard organ and rocked a little bit deeper down that pole. It slammed down into Natasha and made the SHIELD super spy climax hard for Hadrian. Hadrian leaned in and kissed Natasha's nipples to send a flare of lust through her hot body.</p><p>"Let's see how far we can push this one," Hadrian told Natasha. "They're ready for you."</p><p>Raven munched on Winter's pussy. Hadrian edged Natasha behind Raven and ensured she would be eaten out, fast and vigorously. The Black Widow nibbled on that sweet pussy, and edged a little bit further down. Hadrian inched down onto Natasha and pulled the gorgeous spy back by the hair. Hadrian leaned down into Natasha and pounded her into a quivering mess.</p><p>The Dragon pushed the Black Widow to another orgasm. Natasha collapsed between Raven's thighs, practically drooling for the engineer.</p><p>"Don't think I've quite forgotten about you yet," Hadrian said. "Yes, that's the ticket, right here."</p><p>Hadrian pressed the tip of his prick down against Raven's open. That gorgeous slit soaked the tip of Hadrian's prick when edging all the way down. Hadrian inched a bit deeper and sent a pulse of lust through Raven's body while entering inside. Nice and easy does it until Hadrian was balls deep inside of Raven.</p><p>Raven closed her eyes and walls around Hadrian. Winter's moans had been muffled slightly from the Black Widow using the elder Schnee sister's face as a chair. Natasha ground that perfect ass which many men and women fantasize over. Winter indulged in said fantasy while licking Natasha's asshole.</p><p>"Mmm, deeper handsome!" Raven cried. "Really rail that tight pussy! Take your big cock and ram me hard."</p><p>Hadrian did as Raven requested and kept filling up her hungry and horny hole with his massive prick. The Dragon worked back and forth into Raven and slapped his balls against her thighs. The deeper Hadrian slapped his balls against Raven's thighs and made her climax hard for him. Raven ensured Hadrian's prick was balls deep inside of her. Hadrian pressed down and sent Raven all the way to a heavenly finish.</p><p>The arousal coming from these women only increased the harder Hadrian fucked them. Hadrian knew they had their limits. Everyone did, even Hadrian as much as he loathed to admit it. The key was finding the right limit and hitting them just right. Hadrian crammed deep into Raven's tight pussy from behind and made her climax for him hard.</p><p>The moment Raven finished dripping all over Hadrian's prick, Hadrian positioned right in front of Winter. The gorgeous woman pulsed underneath him. Hadrian pressed the tip of his cock against Winter's hot pussy and made her explode. Inch by inch, Hadrian entered Winter. Winter's walls squeezed Hadrian and released his thick prick with a few more pumps down inside of her.</p><p>"Cum for me!"</p><p>All three of them climaxed, including Raven who had her hot snatch eaten by Natasha. The skilled tongue of the Black Widow aimed straight to Raven. And Hadrian absorbed the pleasure coming from these trio of fine women which was a nice hot snack after a long trip through the cold.</p><p>Hadrian worked deeper into Winter and made her pussy gush in the climax. Winter's wet pussy walls closed around his prick and she climaxed hard. Hadrian pressed down into Winter and rode her.</p><p>The Dragon gave Winter a nice breath and moved over to Natasha. Those hands were placed firmly on Natasha's backside when Hadrian edged her a bit closer. The tip of Hadrian's cock inched against Natasha's asshole and edged a little bit deeper inside of her tight ass from behind.</p><p>Hadrian edged deeper and deeper into Natasha's asshole from behind.</p><p>"You put it in my face," Hadrian growled. "See what happens."</p><p>Natasha tightened her grip onto the bedsheets and Hadrian rocked inside of her. Those balls slapped Natasha repeatedly on her as over and over again. Hadrian pulled back and bottomed out inside of Natasha to drive her completely nuts. Hadrian pulled out of Natasha and rammed his prick down into her tight ass from behind. Hadrian inched down and made Natasha climax in a loop of pleasure.</p><p>"Lick her pussy."</p><p>Winter and Raven both dove in. The Engineer and the Specialist sucked the spy's pussy. While the sorcerer rammed deeper and deeper into Natasha's ass, his balls built up a heavenly load in anticipation for the eventual release.</p><p>"I'll be with you in a second. Trust me."</p><p>The Dragon rapidly stroked deeper and deeper against Natasha's ass. Those balls slapped Natasha over and over again and built in an insane amount of weight through his balls. Natasha did the best job possible to drain a huge load. The only problem was, the Black Widow fell completely short.</p><p>Raven cried out when Hadrian entered her ass from behind. Hadrian was inside, deep, balls slapping over and over again. Hadrian leaned down into Raven and sent a spike of energy through Raven's very being. Hadrian smashed deeper inside of Raven and made her climax hard for him. Hadrian bottomed balls deep into Raven's ass and worked a bit closer to the edge.</p><p>One more push and Raven lost it completely. Hadrian reached all the way down her fine body and kept pushing in. Hadrian's balls slapped over and over against Raven's hot ass. The Dragon pushed deeper into Raven and ran his fingers down her.</p><p>"Your turn to cum for me, my luv."</p><p>Raven orgasmed hard for Hadrian's pole when it pressed inside of her ass hard from behind. The Dragon would have emptied inside of her, had there not been one final ass just begging to get fucked.</p><p>Hadrian extracted his length from Raven's ass and moved to Winter. Winter pushed her ass against Hadrian's cock and gave him an inviting smile.</p><p>The Dragon shoved his prick down into Winter's tight asshole from behind and made her cry in pleasure. The skilled pushes of the Dragon pumped his thick cock down into Winter from behind. Hadrian finger-banged the pussies of both Raven and Natasha. And they in turn helped Hadrian molest Winter's fine body.</p><p>"Oh, you have to empty those balls!" Winter moaned. "Now!"</p><p>"We'll see. If you've been good."</p><p>Winter wanted to show Hadrian how good she was. Hadrian's big balls slapped repeatedly against Winter's ass when he edged a bit deeper inside. Winter sucked as much of Hadrian's pole down into her as her ass could fit. Hadrian edged a bit deeper and rode Winter to another hot and spectacular orgasm.</p><p>"Go ahead and see stars. Plenty of them."</p><p>A loud slap, slap slap down Winter's backside coaxed another orgasm. Hadrian pulled back and lined up the fine asses of Raven, Natasha, and Winter up. Hadrian took turns on each of them and kept pounding away. The Dragon slipped his thick prick down into Natasha's scorching hot backside and made the Black Widow climax hard.</p><p>The Dragon worked back and forth into Raven next and made Raven just scream out loud. Hadrian rammed deep into Raven's ass and sent her mind spiraling over the tipping point with pleasure. Hadrian inched down into Raven and made her cum one final time.</p><p>Winter got another round of stiff pounding as well. Hadrian pinched, slapped, and groped Winter's ass the faster the anal sex went. Hadrian plowed Winter and reduced her into a drooling mess.</p><p>The Dragon moved back and forth and edged closer. Their asses rippled underneath his hand when the Dragon pushed down into their tight rears one by one until they had been reduced into drooling, shaking messes. The skilled hand of the Dragon weaved about their bodies until they finished one by one.</p><p>Hadrian figured where he wanted to finish. The sorcerer knew which of the three vixens wanted it more.</p><p>Whatever side effects happened, had burned from their bodies. Hadrian inched down into Natasha with one more round and with a loud grunt, buried a thick load of cum into the Black Widow's ass. Her world class ass received a world class cum shut. Hadrian injected a sticky injection inside and made her finish all over the place.</p><p>No sooner did the Dragon pull out, both Raven and Winter dove onto Hadrian's cock and took turns sucking it. The two lovely ladies wanted to get it clean, only to get it dirty all over again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Lena Luthor(Supergirl)/Susan Bones/Clarke Griffin(the 100)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>A few minor details had to be clarified when Hadrian returned to his office. And a lovely lady appeared in his office, dressed in nothing other than a nice silk robe. Clarke Griffin leaned over the side of the desk as Hadrian tapped the memo and sent it straight to Amelia's office. Clarke leaned in and once Hadrian could pay her some attention, Clarke sensually licked Hadrian's right earlobe and nibbled up and down the side of his neck.</p><p>"Hello, Clarke," Hadrian remarked. "I hope you're settling in well."</p><p>"Yes," Clarke said with a lustful purr in his ear. "Quite nicely. Although I hope we can do some more settling right now with each other. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, even after I wore out Lexa earlier."</p><p>Hadrian had been saddened he had been tied up in other business and messed up that little encounter. Clarke slid into place and lustfully made out with the Dragon. Hadrian pressed a hand against her lower back and guided his hand all over Clarke's fine body. The Dragon squeezed Clarke's rear end and made her gush underneath that skilled hand.</p><p>"I have guests coming soon," Hadrian said. "But, considering how our meetings normally go, it's just as well."</p><p>"Mmmm!"</p><p>Clarke wrapped her lips around Hadrian's pole and pressed it all the way down. The Dragon's skilled hands moved back and forth against the back of Clarke's head and started to thoat fuck the buxom blonde. Hadrian edged down into Clarke and made her gasp lustfully.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out of Clarke's mouth, the buxom woman switched attentions to Hadrian's prick. Clarke wrapped her tits around Hadrian's cock and worked his pole up and down. The more Clarke tit-fucked him, the more Hadrian's pole pushed in between those fine tits. Hadrian pressed against Clarke and rapidly tit-fucking her glorious globes. Hadrian reached down between Clarke's tits and squeezed them vigorously. She moaned.</p><p>"Mind if I join the fun?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Susan Bones stripped down completely naked. The busty redhead witch greeted one of Hadrian's new conquests with a kiss. Fleur pretty much briefed them on everything,and Susan encountered the newest member of Hadrian's obscenely large and insane collective. Yet, the Dragon deserved it. Susan and Clarke teamed up and decided to get to know each other by giving Hadrian the tit-fucking he would never forget.</p><p>The duo of busty beauties worked in tandem to squeeze Hadrian's prick between their tits. Hadrian edged between Susan and Clarke and the two lavished his pole with their warm spit. They licked Hadrian's prick over and over again. Susan and Clarke slurped Hadrian's prick and edged him closer and closer to the breaking point. Hadrian reached the finish line as these two beauties used their milkers to edge Hadrian closer.</p><p>The Dragon spurted all over the chests of Susan and Clarke. Hadrian's thick, savory cum exploded and coated the lovely knockers of both of these women. Clarke and Susan squeezed Hadrian's organ and wrung it out with their fantastic and juicy tits.</p><p>The moment Clarke and Susan pulled away, Lena stepped inside. She dressed in a lacy black corset, a thong, and stockings, and leaned in to savor Hadrian's cum all over the chest. It always tasted just that much more special after Hadrian launched it onto a pair of glorious tits.</p><p>Hadrian ran his fingers down Lena's body and moved her closer. Lena let out a gasp when Hadrian inched his finger down inside of her.</p><p>"Nice for you to show up. Just in time as usual."</p><p>The skilled tongue edged deeper into the wet pussies of Lena, Clarke, and Susan. The Dragon kissed their hot slits, and made them climax hard as they played with each other. Hadrian smiled when Lena, Susan, and Clarke all turned their attention to his pole and performed a hot triple kiss to him.</p><p>They worshipped the Dragon's mighty organ. Their lips pressed, sucked, and enjoyed every last inch of the Dragon's prick when it pushed in between their lips. Their drooling mouths closed in, edging a bit further down as they worked Hadrian one at a time until he was balls deep into their mouths one by one.</p><p>Hadrian pulled out and pushed Susan down onto the desk. Susan's legs spread for Hadrian when he climbed on top. The Dragon pressed the tip of his manhood against Susan's hot pussy and made her climax hard for him the second he entered her. Hadrian toyed with Susan's nipples and made her hips jump up and down.</p><p>Lena slid in all of the way between Clarke's legs and munched her out. Clarke turned and edged tongue first into Lena in response. The two women raced each other to see who could make the other cum. Their warm mouths moved back and forth and allowed their pussies to leak all over the place. Loud lewd sounds just increased what was going on.</p><p>Hadrian pushed down into Susan's tight pussy and rammed down inside. The hot pussy of Susan Bones squeezed Hadrian's hard pole. The Dragon cupped Susan's breast and channeled magic energy through it. Hadrian smiled when pressing down into Susan and rocking her body over and over. Hadrian's balls slapped against Susan's thighs and let her come unglued. Susan's hot pussy edged more of Hadrian's pole down inside of her and climaxed around Hadrian's monstrous prick.</p><p>The Dragon pulled all the way out of Susan and moved Clarke into his grip. Lena moved over to eat out Susan, while Clarke continued her tender sucking of Lena's pussy. Clarke's walls collapsed around Hadrian's pole when the skilled sorcerer slammed his way into her body. His balls slapped back and forth and hit Clarke in all of the right places.</p><p>"Slowly," Hadrian said. "Let it build up slowly."</p><p>Every last inch of Hadrian's impressive pole drove down into Clarke's hot pussy. Clarke pumped all the way up and found Hadrian's prick deep inside of her hot box. Clarke squeezed Hadrian and came unglued for him.</p><p>Hadrian pumped deeper into Clarke and made her explode for his big prick. The Dragon edged deeper and deeper into Clarke and made her climax hard. Clarke's walls contracted around the Dragon's pole with each thrust.</p><p>"Mmm, she's quite the catch," Lena commented. "But you've always had an eye for talent."</p><p>"Starting with you," Hadrian remarked with a slight smile. "And I'll get to you soon enough."</p><p>"Take your time," Lena said. "Let me finish tasting the lovely Ms. Bones here."</p><p>Susan was all in for that on Lena. Lena's skilled tongue worked rapidly, and stroked down into Susan's hot, scorching slit, and she climaxed extremely hard for him. Susan closed her hands around the back of Lena's head and buried the heiress face down. The Luthor heiress slurped the juices of the Bones heiress.</p><p>The faster Hadrian picked up the pace inside of Clarke, the more her pussy clamped down onto Hadrian. Hadrian inched a little bit further inside of Clarke and made her climax hard. Clarke's pussy walls juiced around Hadrian until he slammed down inside of her to make Clarke finish hard around his prick. Hadrian's fingers raced all the way down Clarke's leg until she finished one final time.</p><p>Back to some commonly explored territory, with Lena. Hadrian pressed againstLena from behind and started to slap his balls against Lena's pale flesh. Hadrian kissed and licked Lena across the back of the head. The Dragon pulled back onto Lena by the hair and rammed a little bit deeper. Hadrian slammed a little bit faster inside of her wet pussy from behind. The thrusts got deeper and deeper.</p><p>Susan and Clarke moved to scissor fuck each other. The two buxom babes played with each other. They viewed Hadrian's balls slapping against Lena with hunger. They wanted a piece of Hadrian. A huge piece, and a huge load to go along with that piece. Hadrian slid back and spiked down into Lena's hot pussy until he finished riding her to a spectacular climax. Lena clutched Hadrian's organ and tightened around his pole to milk it.</p><p>"A little bit closer, my lovely vixens."</p><p>Susan closed her eyes as the Dragon was back inside of her in a blink of an eye. And yet, despite the fact Hadrian closed in on her, the potent man was never that far from her. Hadrian inched deeper into Susan while also playing with the bodies of Lena and Clarke. Their dripping juices worked into Susan's mouth. Hadrian leaned down and started to suck Susan's nipples. Milke spurted out and Lena dove in to dive face first into Susan's lactating chest to join Hadrian in sucking those melons.</p><p>"That looks fun," Clarke remarked.</p><p>"And tastes delicious," Hadrian stated with a smile.</p><p>Clarke dove down onto Susan's chest to verify herself. The deeper Clarke's lips pressed against Susan's chest and sucked the milk dry while Hadrian pulled out of Susan. Lena climbed on top of Hadrian and rode his thick prick. The depths of which Lena edged against Hadrian's pole. Lena pressed all the way down and released Hadrian's prick when it entered her body. She bounced a little more vigorously and enjoyed his balls slapping against her thighs while Clarke enjoyed Susan's delicious milk.</p><p>All three women reached a climax of some sort. Hadrian pressed down and rocked Lena. Lena always commanded full attention and also monopolized Hadrian's seed. Yet, Hadrian held back this time and ensured Lena had been rocked all the way down to make her climax.</p><p>Finally, Hadrian entered Clarke and would finish where it all started. Hadrian battered Clarke with as many thrusts per minute as he could manage. He picked up the pace and slam-fucked Clarke's hungry center to allow this gorgeous woman to squeeze him. Lena and Susan edged when Hadrian sent a pulse of magical energy down their bodies.</p><p>Finally, Clarke got what she came for, a huge load of seed erupting into her body. Hadrian pushed all the way down into Clarke and emptied every last drop of his balls inside of her.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out, just in time to enter Lena's hungry mouth.</p><p>"Want some cream for your milk?"</p><p>Lena bobbed her head up and down in affirmative as the office debauchery hit another level. Susan and Clarke primed themselves to join in when the dust settled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hadrian/Kara Danvers(Supergirl)/Apolline Delacour/Isabelle Delacour/Adrianna Delacour/Kat/Aphrodite(Greek Mythology)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"It's time of you to come to some common ground. With one thing that I know you would both appreciate."</p><p>Aphrodite and Kat lined up in front of the glorious body of the Dragon to admire their man and his two of them soaked in the essence of every single woman Hadrian bedded and it enamored the Greek Goddess and her paragon.</p><p>"Can we agree to a fresh start?" Aphrodite asked.</p><p>"Well, with two stubborn goddesses, that's the best we can hope for," Kat said. "The best place to bury the hatchet is to bury that cock into into our mouths."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>Aphrodite took Hadrian's manhood out completely and pressed her hot lips up and down the pole. The tender lips of the love goddess inched a bit closer down Hadrian's massive pole and allowed her to suck it it. Ever the gracious woman, Aphrodite handed off the pole to Kat. The love goddess allowed her paragon to swallow Hadrian's prick. Hadrian pressed that prick all the way down Kat's throat and rocked her until Kat had been reduced to little more than a drooling mess when Hadrian pumped down her throat. Hadrian grabbed her hair like a handle and rapidly slam-fucked into her mouth to make Kat gush all over his pulsing pole.</p><p>Aphrodite climbed on top to get her pussy eaten by the powerful sorcerer. More guests would be arriving and tonight was just a taster to an even bigger party in the morning. Aphrodite focused on the reconciliation that she shared with Kat right now. Aphrodite got a nice first row seat for Kat descending on Hadrian's pole. Hadrian pushed her down and devoured her tasty pussy.</p><p>"You haven't missed a beat, my dear," Aphrodite cooed. "Oooh, yes, perfect as usual."</p><p>"It was like this cock was made to be in my body," Kat said. "He's the perfect king to an army of Veela. My descendants were very lucky for him to come along when he did."</p><p>Speaking of descendants, one of them came along now. Although she came from the Kryptonian line, instead of the Veela one. Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers, walked in to drop off some paperwork.</p><p>"Should have known," Kara said.</p><p>"You've had a busy day," Aphrodite said. "Take a seat and I'm sure Har can help take a load off of your mind."</p><p>And also dump a load inside of her body. Kara flicked her pussy and walked over. The Kryptonian survivor looked in awe as an absolute living legend rode Hadrian's prick. Kara had her suspicions, but now they were confirmed. Queen Noelle was just an alias for Kathryn In-Ze, one of the most famous women of her bloodline. When her aunt told Kara those stories while younger, Kara never in her wildest dreams expected to meet the woman in the flesh.</p><p>A quite lovely flesh to be fair. Kara could feel the warm hand inch her over. Kat decided to unbutton the blouse her descendant wore and hike up that skirt.</p><p>"You are one of Hadrian's most prized possessions," Kat said while fingering her descendant. "Once he's ready, your daughters will help usher in a new age of Krypton here on Earth."</p><p>Kara thought of the tantalizing thought of Hadrian breeding her. They were so close to eliminating some of the more unsavory aspects of pregnancy and childcare, they could almost taste it. And speaking of tasting it, Kat withdrew her fingers from Kara's pussy.</p><p>"Show me what you've got, my devoted descendant."</p><p>Kara did and mounted Hadrian's engorged rod. The Girl of Steel took the Dragon's stiff pole all the way inside. Aphrodite climbed off Hadrian's face. Kara looked at the nectar of the gods, drooling.</p><p>"Let me get that, baby," Kara said.</p><p>Hadrian smiled as Kara leaned all the way in to kiss and lick away at the juices trickling down his face. Hadrian pulled Kara all the way in and aggressively made out with the horny blonde woman. Kara's tongue dipped all the way inside of Hadrian's mouth and made him groan when he pushed all the way down inside.</p><p>Kara edged Hadrian a tiny bit deeper, and felt his big cock press down against her warm slit from above. She rocked down a little bit more and rode Hadrian very vigorously. Hadrian pulled Kara down and let her pussy go.</p><p>"Ah, they're here," Aphrodite commented. "The current Veela Queen, Adrianna, her sister Appoline, and their mother, Isabelle."</p><p>"It's an honor to meet you, great Queen," Adrianna said. "I hope that your return does not mean I have to fight you for the throne."</p><p>"I'm certain you will be better served to rule at this moment," Kat said. "I have other plans."</p><p>Kat and Adrianna paid tribute to each other, with a long kiss. Isabelle and Appoline waited their turn. A horny Isabelle slid those fingers deep inside of Appolline's hungry pussy from behind while Aphrodite came up. Aphrodite assisted the pure bloody Veela in the molestation of her delightful daughter. Aphrodite squeezed Appoline's pussy and released it to cause juices to flood all over the place.</p><p>"Perfect," Aphrodite said. "I'm glad that we could share this moment."</p><p>Appoline was as well. Her wandering eyes followed where Hadrian had Kara suspended in the air and pushed all the way down. Kara wrapped tightly around Hadrian and proceeded to milk his pulsing pole. Hadrian sent a spark of light which hit Aphrodite, Kat, Adrianna, Isabelle, and Appoline as well as Kara. Kara clutched Hadrian's pole and unleashed a very nice orgasm.</p><p>The Kryptonian woman's nectar coated Hadrian's manhood,from the tip all the way down to the base. Isabelle, Adrianna, and Appoline all sauntered in so they could worship Hadrian all over. The trio of gorgeous women slipped their tongues back and forth to ensure that they could lick up every last drop of nectar.</p><p>Aphrodite leaned in and ate Kara out. Kara decided to head on in to eat her lovely ancestor and ensure she would climax hard for that tongue. Kat pressed her hands against the back of Kara's head and continued the pussy eating. Kara dove all the way in and sucked the juices out of Kat's scorching hot loins, making her moan loudly from the tongue driving all the way inside.</p><p>Kara could feel the pleasure of several Veela bombarding her at once. This lust felt even stronger than the time where Kara had been exposed to Red Kryptonite. Kara's entire body flooded.</p><p>"Go and eat your daughters out."</p><p>Hadrian edged inside of Isabelle's warm pussy from behind. The finally matured woman gobbled up Hadrian's length the second he entered inside. Hadrian pushed back and ensured Isabelle had been alternating between the hot slits of both Appoline and Adrianna. Their bodies bucked up to ensure Isabelle could get access to them.</p><p>The deeper Hadrian edged inside of Isabelle, the faster her pussy walls milked him. The Dragon filled up Isabelle and rode her while the tongue of the pureblood Veela alternated between both daughters. Appoline and Adrianna kissed each other hard to increase the lust shared by the sisters. Hadrian buried deep inside and grabbed Isabelle's hair and smashed her to send an explosion of hot orgasms through every inch of their fine bodies.</p><p>Isabelle tightened her walls around Hadrian to try and milk his prick, but it was not to be. Hadrian pulled out and the very familiar cunt of Appoline sucked him in. Hadrian had been inside of Appoline's sweet pussy more than enough times to enjoy it's pleasant feel. Appoline sucked Hadrian inside of her.</p><p>"Give me your seed, master!" Appoline moaned.</p><p>"What can you do to earn it over these beauties?"</p><p>Appoline only answered by clamping her hot pussy walls down onto Hadrian in an attempt to get his seed out. Hadrian pushed down into Appoline and rocked her body. Showing the Veela MILF that it was not going to be easy, was top of the line. Hadrian pressed down onto Appoline and ensured that her hot walls clamped around him. Appoline proceeded to milk Hadrian the deeper he rammed inside of the woman before him. Appoline sucked Hadrian's prick down into her. The attempts to inject Hadrian's seed inside of her was alluring to say the least.</p><p>Hadrian pressed down into Appoline and made her climax for him. The Dragon kissed Appoline's nipples and topped her off with another orgasm.</p><p>So close, yet so far. Hadrian decided to go with another round with Adrianna. Adrianna longed for the Dragon's pole inside of her and would stop at nothing to get it inside. Hadrian pressed down onto Adrianna and felt the moisture coming from her crotch alluring to say the least. The honey Adrianna gushed brought her juices down.</p><p>"Maybe you will succeed where your sister failed," Hadrian grunted.</p><p>Adrianna wrapped those hot walls around Hadrian's prick and proceeded to milk him. Maybe she would. Those silken pumps moved up and down. Adrianna got a good view of her mother, paying attention to the lost Queen. Isabelle and Kat enjoyed each other, while Kara rode the tongue of the love goddess herself. Aphrodite slurped on Kara's wet pussy and sent pulse after pulse of pleasure through her.</p><p>As much as Adrianna wanted to enjoy the show going on in every corner of the room, she must focus on Hadrian and focus on draining him. The Dragon slipped down and started to feed Adrianna the juices collected from Appoline. Adrianna savored the taste of her sister's warm nectar and tightened around Hadrian's pole. Hadrian filled up Adrianna and made her climax vigorously all over the place. Adrianna tightened and released Hadrian with a long orgasm flooding him. She wanted to hang on for as long as possible.</p><p>Hadrian dove in and like a shark-smelling blood, went straight for the kill. Hadrian launched a pleasure bolt through Adrianna's body and Adrianna clutched Hadrian hard. The Dragon squeezed Adrianna's tits and made the vixen climax for him.</p><p>No sooner did Hadrian pulled away, Kat and Isabelle edged closer towards Hadrian's prick. The tongues of the two long-lived women showed their experience. They leaned in and lavished Hadrian from the tip all the way down to the base. They inched down and swallowed Hadrian's cock.</p><p>"You two really want this," Hadrian said. "I know you do."</p><p>Kat got a taste of the Dragon and wanted everything. The Dragon pushed down into Kat's tight pussy from behind while edging towards three of her descendants. Appoline, Adrianna, and Isabelle received a tongue blurred up against their hot lips while Hadrian pushed into Kat.</p><p>Isabelle's eyes flooded over, on cloud nine from what was happening. She could barely see what Aphrodite did. From the looks of things, the love goddess pinned the Girl of Steel to the bed and filled Kara's pussy with rapid thrusts.</p><p>Kara thought she would overdose on this next orgasm. Aphrodite pulled back and kissed and sucked on the back of Kara's neck. Kara clutched onto the bed. Her eyes only inched closer to Hadrian's prick slamming deep into Kat's pussy. The man they all adored buried his cock deep into Kara's ancestor while she licked out Isabelle, Adrianna, and Appoline in turn.</p><p>"Get you a little closer, my sweet Supergirl," Aphrodite moaned in Kara's ear.</p><p>Kara chewed on her lip and nodded in agreement. Aphrodite traced patterns down Kara's back and kept going all the way in. Those thighs repeatedly slapped down against the back of Kara's own. That toy Aphrodite used on Kara tightened around her.</p><p>The greedy eyes of Supergirl followed Hadrian's prick when he rammed it inside of Kat. Kat levitated up off of the bad. Hadrian pressed down onto her neck and sucked Kat's ear. All of the right spots had been hit, all of the right buttons had been hammered. Hadrian slammed deeper into Kat and made her climax hard.</p><p>"Fuck her brains out," Kara murmured.</p><p>"A nice suggestion," Aphrodite commented. "Better make it happen."</p><p>Aphrodite turned Kara and allowed Kara to face first into Aphrodite's chest. The love goddess pumped the alien survivor deeper, fingers massaging all of the right points on Kara. Kara's insides gushed from what Aphoridte did. The love goddess hit all of the right spots and just made Kara leak all over the place. Aphrodite knew precisely all of the right spots to hit with each slamming thrust down into Kara. Aphrodite stroked the back of Kara's neck and kissed her.</p><p>Orgasms rocked through the bodies of Kara and Aphrodite when they climaxed. And the same with Kat, Isabelle, Adrianna, and Appoline. Isabelle felt the mouths of both daughters sucking her breasts hard. Hadrian edged all four of them with his mere presence. And the second Hadrian's hand brushed the bottom of Isabelle's foot, he sent Isabelle's collapsing into a fit of convulsions.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out of Kat and pressed into Isabelle's body. Isabelle rose up, more than ready to take in Hadrian's generous prick. Hadrian rocked down into her and Isabelle tightened her walls around him. Isabelle cooed in Hadrian's ear.</p><p>"I'm going to keep fucking you until those balls are empty."</p><p>Isabelle dug her nails into Hadrian's back in a way that would wound a normal man. The Dragon did not miss a beat and kept pumping deep into Isabelle's hungry walls. Isabelle closed and released Hadrian's prick when edging a bit closer to the breaking point. Hadrian kissed Isabelle's nipples and sent an electrical wave through her body.</p><p>Many tried to prematurely release Hadrian. Hadrian would keep riding until finished. He would keep riding until Isabelle collapsed around him and proceeded to milk him down to the last drop. Hadrian speared down into Isabelle and made her climax hard for him.</p><p>Aphrodite finally pulled away from Kara to toy with the two Veela sisters. Hadrian's ride from behind Aphrodite made Aphrodite gush a bit harder. A couple of spanks riled up the love goddess just a little bit more. Hadrian inched closer to Aphrodite.</p><p>"Tempting," Hadrian said.</p><p>The skilled tongue of the Dragon buried into Aphrodite's ass from behind and made her climax. Isabelle did as well. Aphrodite decided to enjoy the two blonde Kryptonians, a Paragon and a descendant of her paragon, lean all the way and suck Aphrodite's nipples. The most divine nectar oozed out. Kat and Kara decided to work together to get Aphrodite to really squirt and ooze. Hadrian squeezed Aphrodite's ass to add to the fun before bottoming out inside of Isabelle.</p><p>The Dragon pulled out and ensured that Isabelle, Adrianna, and Appoline had been all satisfied, for now. Hadrian edged the tip of his spear against Aphrodite's beautiful heart-shaped ass. Hadrian squeezed the ample cheeks. Another thrust brought Hadrian deep into the gorgeous rear of the love goddess.</p><p>"Oooh, yes baby!" Aphrodite moaned. "That's a way to close out the first night of this little party!"</p><p>Hadrian pulled Aphrodite back by the hair and fondled her fine tits. The Dragon kissed and sucked Aphrodite's neck and left all of the necessary marks. And Kat dove in, kissing Aphrodite's honey pot as well.</p><p>Kara frowned, deciding to leave these three to wrap things up. Appoline and Adrianna would be more than enough to have fun with. Kara took the toy where Aphrodite dropped. It felt like comforting fire in Kara's hand. Kara had little doubt in her mind that it would feel better rammed deep inside of their pussies. Kara tested it out and teased the two sisters with rapidly increasing strokes.</p><p>The Dragon pushed deep into Aphrodite's ass from behind. A strap on cock hooked up to Kat and Kat helped Hadrian stuff Aphrodite's fine holes. The love goddess soaked nectar all over the place. Hadrian leaned in and sucked Aphrodite's nipples to make her pussy tighten around his pole. Hadrian pushed a little bit deeper inside of Aphrodite's juicy rear end and kept riding her a little bit faster. Hadrian pulled back and pounded Aphrodite a little bit faster.</p><p>"Keep going," Hadrian remarked. "Fuck her pussy and I'll give you a hand when coming."</p><p>Kat buried the hatchet and her cock inside of Aphrodite. Aphrodite squeezed Kat's cock the deeper he pushed into her wet pussy. Kat's thrusting toy worked a little bit deeper. Those skilled fingers pressed against Aphrodite's nice round tit and squeezed it.</p><p>"Forgot how addictive this could be."</p><p>Aphrodite leaned in and pushed her firm tit all the way into Kat's open mouth. Kat slurped the nectar of this goddess all the way down inside of her. Hadrian's fingers worked against the bodies of both of these blonde goddesses and made the duo orgasm extremely hard.</p><p>Hadrian kissed Aphrodite and sucked her neck. The love bites signified Hadrian's ownership of the love goddess from behind. Hadrian's balls slapped repeatedly down onto Aphrodite's sweet cheeks and made her finish all over the place. Hadrian picked up a steadier pace and rammed down inside of her. Aphrodite tightened around Hadrian's pole and repeatedly milked him with her tender sweet cheeks.</p><p>The love goddess channeled the lust coming from all of these other women. Kat in particular who dove down into Aphrodite's chest and devoured it. Hadrian had been the common point of all of their waves of lust. He edged further into Aphrodite and made her mind collapse.</p><p>Isabelle licked Kara's pussy as a reward for Kara's work on both of her daughters. The view of Appoline and Adrianna orgasming brought a big smile to Isabelle's face. Hadrian flickered a spark of light through her clit and sent a pulse through her.</p><p>Hadrian pressed deeper into Aphrodite and worked her a bit faster. Kat edged and Hadrian pushed the Paragon of Aphrodite a little bit closer to the edge. Isabelle, Adrianna, and Appoline all finished one by one. Kara gushed as well and Hadrian finally finished up the love goddess with an orgasm.</p><p>The imprint of Hadrian's balls pressed against Aphrodite's rear. It was his turn to slam in and make Aphrodite finish for him. Hadrian picked up the pace and slam-fucked Aphrodite's tight rear until he exploded inside. Pleasure erupted from Hadrian's loins when he emptied the contents of those balls inside of Aphrodite.</p><p>"Perfect. And now all of you next."</p><p>All of the parties orgasmed explosively. Kat's home coming worked wonderfully as did the reconciliation between Aphrodite and her. Kat would be eternally grateful for the Dragon allowing it to happen.</p><p>The second Hadrian pulled out of Aphrodite's ass, Kat joined Appoline and Adrianna in feasting upon Hadrian's pole. Isabelle feasted up the cum in Aphrodite's ass. And Kara slammed down onto the face of the love goddess. Aphrodite slurped Kara's nectar.</p><p>Hadrian leaned into another triple blowjob and prepared for this party to kick up another level. Things were really heating up.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Collective Tracker: Lily Evans-Potter, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Kara Danvers(Supergirl), Gabrielle Delacour, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Rias Gremory(High School DxD), Amy Pond(Doctor Who), Clara Oswald(Doctor Who), Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Apolline Delacour, Emma Frost(X-Men), Lena Luthor(Supergirl), Isabella Delacour, Adrianna Delacour, Aphrodite(Greek Mythology), Winter Schnee(RWBY), Ciel Soleil(RWBY), Weiss Schnee(RWBY), Willow Schnee(RWBY), Megan Jones, Nora Darhk(Legends of Tomorrow), Clotho/Charlie(Legends of Tomorrow), Astra Logue(Legends of Tomorrow), Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Black, Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, Joslyn Jackam/Weather Witch(Flash), Astoria Greengrass, Selene(Underworld), Akeno Himejima(High School DxD); Neopolitan(RWBY),Grayfia Lucifuge(High School Dxd), Wanda Maximoff(Marvel Comics), Madelyn Delacour, Regina Delacour, Sophia Delacour, Lara Croft(Tombraider), Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow(Marvel Comics), Raven Reyes(the 100), Lexa(the 100), Clarke Griffin(the 100), Octavia Blake(the 100), Katryn In-Ze.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. On Indefinite Hiatus.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a post which I've kind of been kind of mulling over for several weeks at this point. The fact I feel guilty about what I'm going to have to do is hard enough, and trust me when I say, no one will be more disappointed about this than I am.</p><p>There's also a lot of this post which will be fairly meaningless to my FFN readers, due to the simple fact that you're a fair bit behind from what I have posted over on AO3. I will keep this relevant to those readers in the early part.</p><p>I'm putting Control on indefinite hiatus for the foreseeable future. I don't want to say I'm abandoning it all together, but I will say that it may be a long time before it sees an update. And if it does, it won't be until I finish the story. If I ever get around to doing so. I hope someday that I do. I do have Chapter 21 and part of Chapter 22 done, but they're not in a state which I feel is ready yet.</p><p>See, the thing with Control, and I kind of always foresaw the potential of this happening, is that it is published pretty much as it's written. Everything else I write(outside of the ongoing smut anthology series, and even they have a few months in the tank a lot of time), is completed before I publish it. And in the case of FFN, completely posted on Archive of Our Own before I publish it here.</p><p>If Control was the only problem, this wouldn't be a conversation that we need to have. The fact is, I've been writing a fair bit. More than I would consider to be sane. And whether or not I am a sane person, well your mileage may greatly vary on that one.</p><p>Since 2012. So almost nine years. At almost full tilt. Sure I've taken days off, a week here or there. And I don't think that I've matched my highest peak from about five or so years back.</p><p>So as I mentioned, I've got a fair bit in the can that is already written.. I've just started posting the Dragon Does Overwatch over on Archive of Our Own. I've got the Dragon Does the MCU completely written. I've got Paragons, which is a story based off the CW version of Crisis of Infinite Earths. And I've got the first two volumes Smallville Rebirth, which is a story which has been a long time coming. And that is just the Harry Potter end of things. And MILFs of May and Daughters of Potter 2021, completely written. And that's just on what's yet to be published on AO3</p><p>For non-Potter, I've got Spidey Does Riverdale Seasons One and Two, Nightwing Rising, Shadows Over Gotham(another Nightwing story), and End of the Webbing Volume Two(A Spider-Gwen centric series). Also, some chapters of Batcave and Marvelous Encounters. I also wrote a few chapters for Hit the Mark, but I might hold those off until I'm in a more stable spot in my life.</p><p>The point is, I still have content that I'm able to post. For a while. At least until that well runs completely dry. And I will post everything I have available until it runs out. And after that, I really can't tell.</p><p>The fact is though, I'm kind of burned out. And here's the thing about a hobby like this, that I believe some of us lose sight of. If it stops being fun, then there's really no point in it. When you feel like you have to do something, is that really enjoyable?</p><p>I've got a couple of things left to write. I know, I know, but it won't be too bad. I've got Spidey Does Riverdale Season Three and Four to write. And Smallville Rebirth Volume Three. 19 Chapters between the Spidey Does Riverdale Story and then 25 chapters of SVR Volume 3. I also started the outlines for End of the Webbing Volume Three, but I wasn't too fond of how they came out. Which pretty much put me on the road to where I am here when I decided I would take a long then I will be taking at least the summer off. Maybe longer. Hard to say.</p><p>Absence might make the heart grow fonder. Might make me rediscover the spark I lost. Maybe, though, maybe I've reached the end of the road and have finally run out of gas after going down this road full speed for nine years. This is a hard post to compose, due to the fact it's forced me to face some ugly truths. And that's really all I feel comfortable with saying, because otherwise it delves into some personal details, more than I feel like sharing.</p><p>As I mentioned, I've got some content left to post. And I intend to post it. And I hope to return to writing after some time of rest and reflecting.</p><p>The greatest lie you can ever tell to yourself that everything is fine when there's plenty of evidence it isn't. I hope you all take care of yourselves,, thanks for reading, and have a nice day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>